A New World
by fantasy1290
Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I make my very first foray into the world of Pokemon, something very different from my usual haunt in Harry Potter, but I've been wanting to do this story for so long that I finally just decided to go for it. For fans of my other stories, don't worry they'll still be frequently updated along with this one.

This story follows the coma theory only with a major twist. If you do not know what the coma theory is it is where Ash supposedly was put into a coma at the beginning of the series. What if Ash really did slip into a coma? Only everything he dreamed was actually a test by Arceus, one which he passed and allowed him to be sent to another world, this one where Pokemon are much more humanlike.

Chapter 1

Ash had finally done it! He'd become a pokemon master!

As he viewed his winning team of pokemon, there was a sense of pride and accomplishment at having managed it.

Then...

Everything disappeared and he suddenly found himself somewhere else entirely...definitely not the stadium he had just been in with a crowd of people surrounding him chanting his name.

Instead he was now inside a totally dark room, dark enough that he couldn't even see any light whatsoever.

Since it had been daytime before he was totally confused as to just what had happened or how he'd gotten here..

Just as he began to wonder just what was going on however a figure began to emerge.

As he looked closer, it appeared to be a beautiful woman with a very kind looking face and very long black hair that fell to her ankles and was arrayed in a shimmering white dress with a gold sash around her waist.

He was sure he'd never seen the woman before but she still somehow looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello Ash," The woman greeted him warmly.

The woman did not actually say it, but he could somehow still tell just what she was saying in his head.

"Hello," Ash replied back out loud, "what's going on?"

"I'm afraid you died," She admitted.

"I died?" Ash asked in shock and confusion, "but what are you talking about? I just became a Pokemon master. I can't have just died now. What I do die of a heart attack out of sheer happiness?"

Admittedly that would totally stink. To have spent so long striving towards something only to die right afterwards?"

"Ah, but can you remember how you won or even who you beat?" She pointed out.

As Ash tried to think however, he realized he just couldn't seem to remember.

How strange? He thought. Surely he should have been able to remember something that had only just taken place, especially something that memorable.

"It's because your entire Pokemon journey has actually been a dream," She explained, "your very first trip out after getting your first Pokemon you were struck by lightning, causing you to fall into a coma. There were plenty of attempts to revive you but all ended in failure. Eventually after 6 years your body finally gave out and you died."

Ash's mind was reeling, trying to take in this news.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me all that time has been just a very long complicated dream?" Ash asked her.

"Don't you think there were some major problems you never noticed during that time?" She pointed out, "first of all why you never aged? Considering the amount of adventures you went through, you would have expected to have aged at least a little."

That stumped him.

Come to think of it he hadn't ever aged, but he'd never really thought about it. If it was real life surely he would have noticed why he nor anyone else ever aged.

"That's just so messed up though," Ash argued, "why I did all that, and yet it was only just a very long dream."

"Oh don't worry, there will be plenty more things to come that will be even more messed up as you say," The woman claimed, having the nerve to grin.

Something struck him about what she said.

"Well if I'm dead, then how will there be anything more to come? Unless maybe you are referring to heaven," He pointed out.

"I could send you to heaven if you'd like," The woman offered.

"Does that mean that you're...god?" Ash asked her, somewhat nervously.

He'd always thought of god as male, but then again the metaphysical had never been something he'd concentrated too much on.

Especially with all the freaks out there worshiping Bellsprout or something.

"I prefer the name Arceus," She admitted.

"How could you be Arceus? Arceus is a pokemon," Ash replied.

"I can take many different forms," She said, "including that of a pokemon. I however chose to take a human form to speak with you. I'm sure that you noticed the resemblance."

"Yes," He admitted as he looked her over. She did seem to look very similar to Arceus. Her dress was the same color as Arceus had been and her gold sash was somewhat like the gold thing that had been around Arceus' middle.

"Now that that is setttled," Arceus observed, "I'd like to offer you a choice?"

"What's the choice?" Ash asked her warily, "if the choice is to return to earth and actually have the chance to live life, that's what I choose."

"Unfortunately that is not what I have in mind for you," Arceus told him, "you see I have a problem. Not from the world that you came from, but another one that I created."

"Wait a minute?" Ash asked in surprise, "are you saying there is more than one world?"

"Of course," Arceus said, "and I'm only responsible for the creation of only some of them. Another world that I created I made it very similar to the one you are from only where 95% of the world's population, including Pokemon are female, and Pokemon much more closely resemble human women than the Pokemon that you are used to. Due to the very high number of females, male trainers usually have harems of both Pokemon and regular girls."

"Yeah, that definitely sounds very different from the world I'm used to," Ash admitted.

"Yet eventually I foresaw a problem," She explained, "Pokemon of course have many different powers that humans do not have in any world. Humans are of course generally smarter, but that still wouldn't make up for that. Think about your Pikachu for example. Your Pikachu could easily shock you to death if she ever felt so inclined.

"Pikachu would never do that though," Ash pointed out.

"Exactly," She agreed, "fortunately Pokemon are naturally very docile. If they do attack it is usually because they feel threatened. There are of course exceptions, but for the most part this is true. In addition they lack the capability to kill. Otherwise they would cause so many accidental deaths using their powers that the human race would have become extinct long ago. Most importantly humans invented pokeballs that allowed them to capture them and make the Pokemon loyal to them. A Pokemon usually has a sense of pride and will try to fight and make you prove that you are worthy to be their trainer but if you do, then they will proudly serve you and aid you in any capacity you wish. As you know, they are generally quite happy to do so, even battle for you. In a different world this would seem cruel to force Pokemon to do this, but for them it is actually quite enjoyable and they don't actually feel any pain from getting hit by an attack, they just feel tired for awhile."

"Well I know that," Ash said, a bit proudly at his knowledge.

He'd never have battled with his pokemon if it felt like he was actually hurting them.

"However," Arceus continued, "in the world that I am referring to this is all still the case, but the problem is Pokemon are much more humanlike. They can talk and display intelligence beyond that of those in your own world which means they can actually be relied on to perform tasks without the constant guidance of their trainers and can really take care of themselves without the aid of humans. This distinction is what has caused over the years in this world to be able to have humans rely more and more upon pokemon for everything and less for humans. What good is a human building a house if say a Pokemon could do it 10 times faster? The Pokemon also would not need to be paid either. If a person can them simply go catch some Pokemon to go work for him, it will inevitably make the person lazy. Humans simply have become too reliant upon Pokemon there and that is what I hope to correct."

As Ash thought about it, he supposed that could be a problem.

"So how do you fix it then?" Ash asked her.

"Well first of all, not all humans are like that," Arceus explained, "some really do want to be able to do more, but are held back by the restrictions of being only human. If they could become like Pokemon, things would actually be a lot better for them. They would gain valuable powers and their lives would feel much more fulfilled. Being a Pokemon for a good trainer I can assure you is one of the greatest feelings in the world.

Exactly how to fix it though is more complicated. Not everyone is going to want to become Pokemon right away. They are rather used to having Pokemon do all the work while they do very little, but that is simply no way to live.

So after thinking about it for a long time, I decided that if I was going to change everyone in this world into Pokemon, I would have to do it gradually, and first give a way to show just how good the change will be for them by providing a trainer who truly and genuinely loves his Pokemon and is willing to sacrifice everything for them. Such a trainer could then be relied upon and trusted enough to have the ability to turn humans into Pokemon.

Unfortunately I was unable to find such a trainer in that world, as my requirements were rather strict. Finally I had to turn towards another world in hopes of finding a suitable candidate and I did.

That's why I selected you.

"Me?" Ash asked in alarm, "why me?"

"Since you passed my test for you," Arceus explained, "while in your coma I was able to put you through dreams designed to test you and your devotion and love for Pokemon. You exemplify all the characteristics of a near perfect trainer and have proven yourself time and time again even in the toughest of situations. Now that you have died however I've selected you as Trainer Zero, or the trainer that will be given the very special power of being able to turn humans into Pokemon."

"What!" Ash exclaimed, "you want me to turn humans into Pokemon?"

"Not all of them," Arceus explained, "just some of them. All of them will actually want to turn into Pokemon. It might be difficult to understand from your perspective but on that world people are much more willing. It will still not always be easy, but you'll receive help from many individuals that existed in your coma world I created in your own mind in order for you to get to know them. However they can be entirely different from what you knew them to be. You'll be presented with opportunities to turn them into pokemon. Then it will be your duty to train them and love them, and also decide when you want to reveal your ability to the world. Another thing required of you will be to go around and catch every type of Pokemon there is, beginning with the ones only found in the equivalent version of the region of Kanto."

"That certainly sounds like a lot required of me," Ash insisted as he struggled ti figure it all out, "but I suppose if I must..."

Arceus smiled and said, "I know that you'll be up to the task. What I'll be doing is sending you into the body of your counterpart Ash in this world, although at the same age as you were when you died at 16 while still in your coma. In addition, I'll be sending Pikachu to be with you too. Pikachu also fell into a coma at the same time you did and was made to dream out the same events you did, only from her point of view. That way you'll at least have someone to talk to and rely on automatically."

That sounded really good. If Pikachu remembered him, then that would be a huge benefit to him.

"Your adventure begins...now," Arceus told him.

He wanted to yell that he wasn't done talking to her, that there were still plenty of things he didn't understand but instead she faded and the next thing Ash knew he was waking up in his bed in his room back in Pallet town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At first it didn't appear anything was different in this world, but as he glanced around some of the posters were different.

Instead of Pokemon, there appeared to be pictures of various music groups that he didn't recognize.

Yet the biggest, most obvious changes was to himself.

Looking down, he noted that he appeared to be much...bigger in a lot of places. More grown up to put it better.

As he rushed into the bathroom to look in the mirror, he was impressed with how muscular he appeared to be.

Evidently this Ash worked out a lot.

His face looked older, he was taller, and he certainly had hair in places he did not have before...although he did not appear to have any on his face.

He sighed. Apparently he was destined never to have a beard, although he supposed it could be worse. Being stuck in the body of a Koffing or being dead being high on that list.

"Ash are you in there?" His mother called as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just a second mom," Ash replied.

He was eager to find out if his mother had changed at all.

As he opened it to look at her, he noted that she didn't appear to have changed at all, looking exactly the same as when he had last saw her.

That was one good thing, although he couldn't be sure if perhaps her personality had changed.

"Well Ash are you ready?" His mother asked him brightly.

"For what?" He asked.

"To start your Pokemon journey silly," She answered, "you'll be getting your first Pokemon and leaving today."

Pikachu, he thought. Or at least he hoped so. He didn't know if he could do it without his best friend.

He had a feeling that it would be a lot different from the many other times that he'd gone on Pokemon journeys.

"I sure am," Ash quickly replied.

"Well we're going to want to hurry if we want to get to Professor Ivy's on time," She commented.

Apparently in this world, Professor Ivy was the Pokemon professor of Pallet town.

"True," Ash agreed, "and I suppose we can finish packing after we get back."

"All right, you sure you don't need anymore underwear?" His mother asked him, causing him to blush.

"Mom!" Ash said, "you're embarrassing me."

"Well I didn't ask you in public," She pointed out, "just making sure you've got enough clothes."

He thought for a moment about some of the things he wished he had brought with him on his "first" Pokemon journey.

One thing immediately occurred to him.

"Would you happen to know about me getting a bike?" Ash asked her.

She looked at him in surprise and then told him, "Bikes are ridiculously expensive Ash, they cost 1 million dollars new."1

"Oh right," Ash replied.

If they had cost that much in his world he'd never have been able to pay Misty back for the bike of hers that he had destroyed.

"However that does bring something up that I've been meaning to tell you about," She answered, "I actually sold the restaurant."

"You what!" Ash exclaimed incredulously.

His mom had had that restaurant for as long as he could remember.

"Well I got offered a really good deal on it," She explained, "I sold it for 500 thousand dollars."

"That's a lot of money," Ash had to admit, "so what are you going to do now?"

"Well I was thinking..." She replied, "maybe I could go with you?"

"You mean go with me on my Pokemon journey?" He asked.

That would certainly be something new. He was quite used to doing things away from his mother.

"I mean it's not like you're 10 like some crazy people were suggesting they allow kids to go off on Pokemon journeys at,"2 She concluded, "but you're still not totally an adult and I worry about you."

He was about to reply that he felt he could handle everything on his own, but then he thought about it.

It would admittedly be rather nice to have his mother around to give him help and advice, especially with this totally new world he would be entering that he knew nothing about.

For all he knew the moment he showed up at Professor Ivy's lab she would turn out to be the leader of Team Rocket here.

"Actually I think that's a good idea," He finally said.

"Oh good," She replied happily, "I was concerned you might not want me around."

"Of course not Mom," Ash insisted.

After finishing getting ready, he headed over with his mom to Professor Ivy's.

"Ah, there you are Ash," Professor Ivy greeted him when they got there, still looking the same as he was used to, "are you ready to get your very first pokemon?"

"I sure am," Ash answered before asking warily, "I'm not late or anything am I or have all the Pokemon suddenly disappear for some reason?"

"No, why would you think that?" She asked him, "you're right on time and you're the only trainer from Pallet heading out this year."

Well that was probably a plus. No stupid Gary Oak to contend with...or those dumb cheerleaders who used to follow him around.

Professor Ivy then informed him: "Well I've got 3 pokemon for you to choose from: charmander, the fire pokemon, squirtle, the water pokemon, and bulbasaur, the grass pokemon. Which do you choose?"

That was certainly different, all 3 starters still being available.

However there was only one Pokemon for him.

"Isn't there another Pokemon available?" Ash asked her hopefully.

Professor Ivy reluctantly admitted, "Well there is one other Pokemon, but you wouldn't want that one. She's a bit...difficult."

"Is it a Pikachu?" Ash inquired.

Professor Ivy looked surprised as she asked, "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Ash answered, now happy to know that, "I'll take it."

Professor Ivy handed him a Pokeball.

Pikachu, Ash thought as he stared down at it.

However he hesitated for just a second.

What if it wasn't his best friend? Or perhaps it was but she didn't remember him.

Well there was only one way to find out.

He opened up the pokeball and immediately Pikachu popped out.

Only it was not the Pikachu he was used to seeing.

Instead what came out was a girl, she appeared to be about his own age although somewhat shorter, had a cute face, and had long midbutt length yellow hair, pointy yellow ears, and the usual Pikachu zigzag tail.

He also had to admit that she was actually really pretty.

Pikachu fortunately was not naked like Pokemon usually were, wearing clothes that seemed to perfectly match the same color as a Pikachu, or in other words all yellow.

"Hello Ash," Pikachu said, smiling at him.

Wow Pikachu could talk here!

That was certainly new and interesting, not that he was complaining. He'd always wanted to be able to talk to Pikachu without having to decipher her pokespeech.

As he studied her however what was more important was the way she was looking at him, like she recognized him, although wasn't willing to admit it with Professor Ivy and his mom nearby.

Nevertheless, he couldn't resist giving Pikachu a big hug.

It felt different from the hugs he was used to giving Pikachu, but it still felt very familiar and nice to him.

"It appears you've already bonded," Professor Ivy commented, sounding quite pleased.

"Yep," Ash had to agree as he broke the hug with Pikachu.

"She's adorable Ash," His mom exclaimed.

"Thanks," Pikachu replied, "you hear that Ash, I'm adorable!"

"You already knew you were adorable though," Ash pointed out.

"Well I was kind of worried I might not be anymore," Pikachu admitted.

"You look great Pikachu," Ash agreed.

"She certainly does," His mom concluded, "I admit I was kind of hoping you might choose Charmander, one of my favorite Pokemon, but after seeing your Pikachu, it just seems like the right choice for you somehow."

"I quite agree," Professor Ivy said happily as she then handed him a red device, "I'll also give you your very first pokedex, which will allow you to learn information about each Pokemon when you scan a picture of them along your journey. Try using it on Pikachu."

Ash held out the pokedex towards pikachu and did it the exact same way he did in his old world.

Information then popped up on the screen in front of him.

Pikachu: the small lightning girl Pokemon. Distinguishable mainly for their small size, yellow hair, and lightning bolt shaped tail, this Pokemon is very fast and uses electricity to great effect.

Individual stats for this pokemon:

Height: 4'6

Hair: yellow midbutt length

Breast Size: D cup

Level: 5

Known Attacks: Thundershock, Tail whip, and Growl

Further information such as stats and nature will require better analysis.

"If you want to do further analysis," Professor Ivy suggested, "you're going to want to actually touch the Pokemon with the pokedex, like this:"

Professor Ivy took his pokedex before touching it against Pikachu's arm.

After the data popped up, she commented, "wow, your pokemon has really high stats."

"Really?" Ash asked.

He'd also known Pikachu was really strong but never had a pokedex that told him just how strong.

"It's by far the highest I've ever seen for a Pikachu, I wouldn't have believed a pikachu could be this strong at such a low level," Professor Ivy observed.

"Hey," Pikachu exclaimed indignantly at being called being at a low level.

"She also said that you were ridiculously strong too," Ash pointed out to her.

"Well I already knew that," Pikachu said pridefully.

Back during their coma adventures, Pikachu had gotten all the way to a level 100...except now that he thought about it she never seemed to stay at that level, frequently dropping down to much lower levels...which had admittedly had made things much more difficult for him in battle, causing him to still lose occasionally.3

As it was just a dream it was likely just one of the many things that had occurred that were weird and he had never bothered to question.

"I'm guessing you still don't like being inside your pokeball?" Ash asked her.

"Nope, I'd much rather be here with you!" Pikachu immediately claimed brightly.

He grinned, happy to have Pikachu constantly with him, in any form.

"That's actually quite unusual," Professor Ivy commented, "the pokeball world is supposed to be really quite wonderful for Pokemon."

"How so?" Ash asked her.

"We don't know since no Pokemon can seem to tell us," Professor Ivy explained, "we at least know that Pokemon inside them are always able to groom and care for themselves without any known aid and as long as you keep your Pokemon's balls near each other, they end up going to the same place so they can interact with one another. I don't really understand it, but then again I'm not a Pokemon. In any case, they seem perfectly content to stay in them until we choose to bring them out for something."

"I've always wondered that too," His mom confessed.

"Unfortunately humans just won't go into pokeballs," Professor Ivy admitted, "we've also tried to turn people into Pokemon but so far we've been unsuccessful."

"I'd like to be a Pokemon," His mom answered, "maybe start out as a Charmander and then eventually evolve into a Charizard. That would be really cool."

"I think we'd all like to become Pokemon," Professor Ivy concluded, "there would be so many advantages and Pokemon just seem so much more happy than humans despite all that they do for us."

Personally he was thinking about what Arceus had told him about being able to turn humans into Pokemon.

Maybe he should try it out on his mom?

Besides she evidently really wanted to be a Pokemon.

There was only one way to find out, he decided.

"Well why don't I try capturing you mom?" Ash pretended to joke as he pulled an empty pokeball out.

He tossed the pokeball lightly, wondering what would happen, but she disappeared with a red beam of light like any Pokemon would.

"What on earth?" Professor Ivy asked in total shock.

"Where did she go?" Ash asked, pretending not to know.

"Do you think...maybe?" Professor Ivy concluded as she looked down at the pokeball he had thrown.

He picked it up and then opened it up.

For a brief moment he was relieved as his mom suddenly reappeared, but then he was only shocked once again as he noted that his mom had clearly changed.

She was now much shorter, perhaps only slightly taller than pikachu, her hair was now more orange than it was its usual reddish-brown, and her clothes had clearly changed as well to configure with that of a Charmander.

The most prominent change however was that she now had an orange tail sticking out through a hole in her shorts with a flame burning at the tip.

"Why does everything look bigger?" She asked, not realizing what had happened to her.

"Uh mom," Ash tried to gently point out, "look behind you."

As she looked she suddenly noticed her tail.

"What?" She asked in surprise as she grasped at her tail, being careful not to touch the flame...but once she did was surprised that it didn't actually burn her.

"Extraordinary! You seem to be a pokemon now!" Professor Ivy exclaimed.

"How could this have happened?" His mom asked Professor Ivy in bewilderment.

"I really don't know, this is totally unprecedented," Professor Ivy said, still trying to figure it out herself.

He however said nothing, deciding to keep his knowledge of his new power and exactly where he was from private for now.

"Are you okay mom?" He asked her gently.

If she was actually upset he wasn't sure if he could forgive himself.

She seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Actually I feel great," She admitted, "better than I've ever felt before. It might take some getting used to, but it's really not so bad. Besides, I'm a Charmander just like I wanted to be."

At least she wasn't too upset. Then again his mom was usually really positive.

Professor Ivy examined the pokeball Ash had used and then declared, "the pokeball appears to be totally ordinary. I can't seem to find any modifications to it or anything. It could just be a total fluke but this could have major implications when it comes to science."

"If we tell people, they might want to lock my mom up and study her forever, I wouldn't want that to happen to her," Ash pointed out.

Professor Ivy reluctantly agreed, and then said, "I suppose if we're not going to say anything, I'll just have to study her myself. For now however I'm afraid you're going to have to leave Pallet town Mrs. Ketchum. You still look too much like yourself and are likely to be recognized."

She seemed to think for a moment and then suggested to him, "I was already planning to leave anyway although things might be a bit different. Maybe I could just be your pokemon and have you be my trainer."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked her.

"Yes, I think I'd really like that if you'll have me," She replied.

"Of course, I'd love to have you as my pokemon," Ash insisted.

The relationship between them would likely have to change, but at least she was happy, and if she was, then so was he.

"Great Ash!" His mom told him as she went to go give him a hug.

It was of course different, but it still somehow felt like a hug from his mother, although a bit warmer in account of the close proximity to her tail.

However he was pleased to know that it did not actually burn him.

His Charizard used to like to blow flames straight into his face, but it hadn't actually hurt. This appeared to work the same way.4

"Well I think I'd better run some tests to make sure you're okay, Mrs. Ketchum," Professor Ivy recommended.

She nodded her assent.

Well, he thought. This was definitely already becoming quite an interesting new adventure. He now had Pikachu and his second pokemon was actually his mom. He was curious as to how that would turn out but at least she was a Charmander which actually a pretty good Pokemon.5

Author's Note: As you might have noticed with the little subscripts throughout the story, I figured I'd make little notes as the story continues, mainly to point out some of the problems I found with Pokemon that I aim to correct or explain better.

1. At least in the video games, bicycles are ridiculously expensive at 1 million dollars making it impossible for you to buy one, yet you even have entire routes devoted to them with plenty of bikers there and I doubt they are all just uber-rich. Therefore bikes will be a lot less common here, considered the private jets of the pokemon world

2. I realize that they are trying to cater to a young child audience, but what kind of caring parent would ever allow their child to go off on their own for that long. Therefore I upped Ash's age to 16 and decided to allow Ash's mom to come with him anyway. I don't know if she will be in the harem but I definitely think she should actually come on a pokemon journey with Ash for once.

3. Why oh why does Pikachu manage to frequently beat incredibly strong Pokemon, yet somehow lose to really weak ones?

4. His Pokemon attacking him, such as Charizard blowing flames directly into his face doesn't ever really hurt him. This will be dealt with more in detail later.

5. Charmander is a rather good Pokemon and should give Ash good reason to train her. Sorry no abandoned Charmander for Ash to get in this story unfortunately.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here we go. Two brand new chapters. Yay!

Chapter 3

Once Professor Ivy finished her tests and pronounced his mom healthy, albeit fully a Pokemon now, she suggested that he go and train nearby in order to determine if she truly had a Pokemon's abilities.

As he looked over at his mom, however, he realized that people around Pallet might still recognize her and wonder just what had happened to her.

"Would you...um...mind going back in your pokeball so I can take you back home?" Ash asked her.

"Of course," She quickly agreed, "and I have to admit even though I was only in there for a second, being in a pokeball is actually a really pleasant experience."

While it wasn't exactly what he had first envisioned, his mother being his own Pokemon while he went on a journey, he'd be happy to have her with him.

He held out his mom's pokeball and then did what he usually did to suck Pokemon back into their pokeball.

Now safe, he attached her pokeball, along with Pikachu's empty one to his belt and then headed back home.

Once he got back there and was safely inside, he released her again.

"Wow, being a Pokemon actually isn't so bad," She observed.

"What was it like in that pokeball?" Ash asked her.

She seemed prepared to tell him, but then she got an odd look on her face as she commented, "since I'm a pokemon now I don't think I can."

"Well that's okay," Ash replied, not really expecting her to be able to answer, "at least you like it in there."

"I don't see why you don't like it Pikachu," His mom told his other Pokemon.

"I like being out here with Ash a lot more," Pikachu insisted.

"Well if it gets bad, we'll just have to see if Professor Ivy can maybe turn you back," Ash told his mom.

"Okay, but for the time being I'm perfectly okay with it," His mother answered.

A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"You know, if you're going to be my Pokemon, then I can't really be going around calling you mom," He pointed out.

She thought for a moment and then suggested, "Why don't you just call me by my first name? Delia?"

"I suppose that could work," He agreed, "I could just tell everyone I named you after my mom."

"You know, you might want to check to see my pokedex entry," She suggested to him.

"Good idea," He agreed as he got out his pokedex.

Charmander, a fire type pokemon. In addition to being able to use fire, it can project out its nails into sharp claws.

"How do I do that?" She asked.

However as she seemed to concentrate on it, her fingernails suddenly grew very long and much thicker into sharp claws.

"Wow," She said, admiring them, "I could probably chop carrots with these."

He looked down at the pokedex for additional information.

Height: 4'7

Hair: orange midback length

Breast Size: B cup

"My breasts are actually two cup sizes smaller than they were when I was a human," She commented.

"Why do they even have that stat on there?" Ash asked.

She did not seem surprised by his question however.

"I forget that you're just starting out as a trainer. Pokemon, being almost all girls are rather proud of their breasts and their size since it is the easiest indicator of just how strong a Pokemon is. The stronger the pokemon, the bigger the cup size, although of course it is done in proportion. A pokedex will factor my pokesize and then figure out what I would be if I were human sized at 5'6 with the same proportions whether I am smaller or bigger than 5'6. There are of course certain factors that also affect it.

Each different type of pokemon has a range of just how strong they can be. A very low leveled Charmander like me would only have at most a B cup to start out with, which would mean I likely have rather strong base stats.

However once I evolve my stats would improve meaning my breasts would get a lot bigger.

When you see a very busty pokemon, you can expect them to be a very strong pokemon at a very high level."

"I see," Ash answered, not really sure how to reply to that.

He might be physically older, but he'd certainly missed out on most of puberty.

Unfortunately he felt like there was a lot he was going to need to figure out in a very short space of time.

"Well I guess I'd better go get ready," She suggested as she hurried off to her room.

Now that he and Pikachu were finally alone, he asked Pikachu, "So, do you remember?"

"Remember what Ash?" Pikachu asked him, sounding confused.

His heart sank. Evidently Pikachu really didn't remember him.

Then she smiled and confessed, "Sorry I couldn't resist. Of course I remember. Arceus came to me as well and told me everything before I got here."

"I'm glad I at least have someone who remembers all that," Ash said, "especially you Pikachu."

"So am I," Pikachu admitted, "it feels kind of weird in this new body though. I'm so big now."

"That's because you were so small before, but I know what you mean," Ash agreed, "I'm a lot older than I was back in Pallet town. I've even gone through puberty by now."

"You look strong," Pikachu observed, "for a human at least."

"Hey!" Ash declared.

"That's not an insult it's just Pokemon are usually stronger than humans," Pikachu pointed out.

"True," He was forced to agree.

"Well at least now I can talk to you," Pikachu replied.

"I definitely noticed," Ash commented, "it'll be good to be able to do that, especially as we try to figure out this whole new world."

"Yep, it's certainly going to be interesting," Pikachu replied.

They continued to chat until his mom came back in with her stuff.

"How on earth am I going to be able to carry all of this?" Ash asked as he looked at the huge pile that she had amassed.

"Just zap it into my pokeball with me," She suggested, "there should be plenty of room for it there and I'll keep it inside the pokeball for most of the time."

"I guess that will work," He agreed, not wanting to show that he didn't know you could do that in this world.

He did as she suggested and then zapped it in.

"Well are you ready Delia and Pikachu?" He asked both of his Pokemon.

"Ready," Both of them agreed.

"Okay, then let's get going," Ash replied.

After putting his mom or rather Delia as he was supposed to call her back into her pokeball, he and pikachu set off.

As they left the town, Pikachu was already a bit of a ways ahead of him.

"Come on Ash!" Pikachu said excitedly, obviously eager to get started.

"I don't see how you are faster than me, I have longer legs," He pointed out as he struggled to keep up.

"Pikachu are naturally much faster than a human," Pikachu informed him, "especially when I use agility."

"Well at least you don't have that ability just yet," He pointed out.

"What!" Pikachu exclaimed, "you mean I have to start over!"

"It appears so," Ash confirmed, "at least that's what it said when I read your pokedex."

"You'll probably just have to get by with Thundershock," He recommended.

"That's so weak though," Pikachu insisted, "let me at least try a volt tackle."

Pikachu seemed to be concentrating really hard, but nothing happened.

"What a waste," Pikachu replied.

"Well admittedly our entire time in our coma was really a waste and this world already appears to be vastly different," Ash observed.

Pikachu just shook her head and then led him over to some tall grass.

Experience had taught him that wild pokemon were in tall grass.

Yet as he searched, he couldn't seem to find any.

"Maybe we should try knocking on that hut instead," Pikachu suggested as she pointed at a small wooden hut.

It wasn't very big or tall, but he'd guess that it would be the perfect size for a small pokemon.

He knocked on the door and waited until the door opened.

As he looked at who answered, it appeared to be a very small girl only 3 feet in height, midback length light brown hair, and her most prominent feature proving that she was not human was her brown and white wings, which extended out behind her.

If he had to guess what pokemon she was, he'd say that she was a pidgey.

"Hello," Ash greeted her.

"Do you wish to battle me?" She asked him.

"Yes," Ash answered.

"Oh good," She said happily as she came outside.

"So um...how do we battle?" He asked her.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked him before guessing why, "let me guess, you're a beginner trainer."

"This is actually my first battle," He admitted.

"Well then I'll help you out," She recommended, "I'm a level 5 pidgey which means I'm good to battle against for new trainers like you, but one of the stronger pokemon in this area. Since I don't have a trainer I can't gain any levels or get any stronger. All of the other pokemon in this area are all low leveled which means that a lot of new trainers start out here. You can only battle me once and then if I am defeated and all of my health is gone you'll have to wait for at least a couple of hours so I can rest and then battle you again. However your pokemon will get a certain amount of experience for defeating me, but nothing if you lose."

"Do you enjoy doing that? Battling trainers all the time?" Ash asked her.

She looked at him like he was an idiot.1

"Of course, what Pokemon wouldn't like battling?" She pointed out, "Battling is by far the best part of life. It would be better if we had a trainer but of course not every Pokemon can have trainers and usually trainers don't want pidgey because we're so common and weak."

"You can be my pokemon if you want," Ash invited.

She grinned and said, "I'd like that, but first you're going to have to defeat me."

Ash went out into a field with Pidgey on the other end.

"I'll use Pikachu," He answered.

"Good choice," She replied approvingly.

Of course it was a good choice. Being an electric Pokemon, Pikachu was strong against birds, although he was somewhat nervous, since Pikachu wasn't used to being humanlike, and perhaps the type advantages were different in this world.

"I'll do it for you Ash," Pikachu told him as she stepped up.

"Use thundershock," He commanded Pikachu.

Pikachu seemed to concentrate as electricity surrounded her, before it was released, hitting the Pidgey girl.

After the attack, Pidgey looked visibly weaker, but she still was on her feet.

"That's a very strong attack," Pidgey admitted, "even for a pikachu. I feel like I'm about to faint."

"So does this mean I should try to capture you now?" Ash asked.

"If you want, but I'm still going to try to resist, I'm not about to just give up," Pidgey declared.

"I'll take my chances," Ash answered as he withdrew a pokeball.

He tossed it at Pidgey and she disappeared inside the pokeball. The ball shook a few times as Pidgey fought before "click."

Pidgey was caught.

All right! Ash thought, he'd just caught his first Pokemon. Sort of.

Sort of because he already had two Pokemon and he'd caught plenty of Pokemon back in his coma world.

After picking up the ball, he then immediately released Pidgey.

"Good job, you caught me," Pidgey declared.

"I have Pikachu to thank for that," He told Pidgey, causing Pikachu to have a bit of pride.

"So what do we do now Ash?" Pikachu then asked.

"Well we have to stick around Pallet town for awhile remember so we should probably train some more. If I'm right this area should just have weak pidgey and rattata and sometimes spearow migrate through here."2

"That would be correct," Pidgey confirmed, "there are plenty of pidgey and rattata huts around here, although they are kind of hard to tell which is which. Some trainers go after bigger huts in the hopes of getting bigger and stronger pokemon to battle, but the truth is you never know which you will get. Some rattata I know have huts the size of a human house for example."

As Ash glanced around the area, he spotted numerous pokemon houses in varying sizes nearby.

"Well I guess it will be just like training, you'll never know what kind of pokemon you might run into next," Ash observed, "well let's get going."

"You should probably know that if you wish to use me to battle, that I'll need to be taken to a pokemon center or given a potion," Pidgey told him.

"It's okay, we'll get to getting you some experience later," Ash told her.

Pidgey smiled happily at that.

"Couldn't you at least tell us where we can find some good pokemon to battle?" Pikachu asked Pidgey.

"No, no pokemon would ever do that," Pidgey insisted, "it would ruin the experience for the trainer."

Ash sighed and said, "All right Pidgey, thanks, I'll bring you back out if I need you."

After putting Pidgey back, he asked Pikachu, "ready to beat some pokemon?"

"Absolutely," Pikachu answered with a smile.

So he started searching around for pokemon huts.

While he might have liked to take all the pokemon he encountered with him since they all seemed to be eager to have a trainer, but when he tried to capture a second pidgey it failed to work.

He'd finally had to get his mom out to ask her just why that was.

Apparently in order to prevent overcapturing and depleting the Pokemon in the area too much, only one Pokemon per species was allowed.

He supposed that made sense.

He spent the entire day fighting Pokemon, mostly just pidgey and rattata, but he did find and catch a spearow along with one of the rattata, bringing his pokemon total up to 5.

While that was a lot of Pokemon to catch in a day, he felt like it was mission to do so, even though Arceus hadn't really explained why, and he was finding pokemon a lot easier to catch here.

He really didn't think it was supposed to be that easy, but perhaps Arceus was helping out in some way.

Pikachu on the other hand was happy about getting so much experience in a day. She'd already gone up a couple levels.3

Usually if he trained hard for weeks he might get that many, but he suspected Arceus was making that easier for him too somehow.

Although to be fair, since Pikachu seemed to be so naturally strong to begin with, she was knocking out all of her competition with just one attack.

At night, he decided to make a campfire before he realized he actually had a fire type Pokemon to make one instead of having to use matches.

He released his mom from her pokeball.

"Hi mom," Ash greeted her, "did you enjoy your time in your pokeball?"

"Hello Ash," She said warmly, "I sure did, and how did your first day of training go?"

"Fantastic," He replied, "it was a bit new to me at first but I seem to be getting the hang of things."

"Well Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, and I have been having a fun time in pokeball world since we're all in your party," She admitted.

"How many pokemon can you have in your party?" Ash wanted to know.

She seemed confused before passing it off as simply beginner trainer inexperience.

"There is no limit on how many pokemon can be in your party as long as they are different types," She explained, "we try to limit people from simply catching 100 pidgey or something, so there is only 1 allowed per type per trainer. However it's usually much harder to catch pokemon than people realize. Most trainers only manage to get only a few pokemon, meaning that whatever you are doing to catch so many so fast is really special."4

He had a sneaking suspicion Arceus was somehow making it significantly easier to catch pokemon than it should for him.

"What about in battles?" Ash wanted to know.

"The amount varies, but the most you are allowed to use in one battle is 6," His mom explained.

That wasn't too out there, he decided.

"Ash," His mom or Delia as he should probably refer to her as now, "how come you didn't use me to train today?"

"I just...um wanted to train Pikachu first," He said defensively.

"Okay, well I'd really like to be given a chance," She told him.

"All right, I'll work on training you tomorrow," Ash promised.

After a moment he then asked her.

"Well could you make us a fire?"

She smiled and then put her tail directly onto the fire pit he had made, causing it to ignite.

Soon he had a roaring fire going.

While he and his pokemon ate, he continued to talk to his mom about what it was like being a pokemon before deciding to go to bed.

For bed, he let all of his pokemon back into their pokeballs, but then he realized he did not actually have an extra sleeping bag for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, do you want my sleeping bag?" He offered to her.

"Why can't we just share like we always do?" Pikachu pointed out.

"Well I mean, you're kind of a girl now," Ash answered, now blushing.

"So," She replied, "I always sleep with you. Are you saying that just because I'm different now you don't like me?"

Pikachu looked like she was about to cry.

"Of course not," Ash insisted, now feeling guilty, "all right, I guess you can sleep with me then."

"Yay!" Pikachu replied.

As both of them got into the sleeping bag it somehow felt weird.

Not because the sleeping bag wasn't big enough for the both of them but because he was now sleeping snuggled in next to a girl.

It's not like he had anything against girls especially considering having spent so much time with many different girls on his adventures, but he felt somehow...nervous or something, and he wasn't sure exactly why.

Pikachu didn't seem to have any problems as she snuggled closer into him however so he just let things go and tried to get some sleep.

Author's Notes:

1. I suppose it's possible that Pokemon simply enjoy battling. They would have to be willing to continue doing it.

2. I'll be following a lot of the video games for stuff since so much is missing in the anime. Having the pokemon mostly be confined to certain regions and at similar levels is easiest, and possibly believable, no different than say a certain racial group congregating in one area or social or economic class. Okay, not exactly, but let's face it, Pokemon will never truly make sense.

3. In the anime its very hard to know as far as leveling is concerned. However in the video games, you level far too quickly. If I did it that fast, every trainer in the Pokemon world would very quickly have level 100s. So instead I'm having it be very difficult for Pokemon to level up, especially at the higher levels. For Ash it will take less time, but it's still going to take him a year to get to the Pokemon league, which in this world is extremely fast, and certainly won't be easy.

4. Most trainers will only have at most 6 pokemon, but of course there will be a few exceptions such as gym leaders and the Elite Four. Ash of course will have way more than that, but again there will be certain disadvantages to that. Also Ash will eventually have a set team of six that he most uses.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Ash awoke to find Pikachu gone.

"Pikachu?" He called worriedly.

"I'm right here Ash," Pikachu answered.

He looked in the direction of Pikachu's voice before immediately shutting his eyes.

"Um, pikachu?" Ash asked, now highly embarrassed, "why aren't you wearing your clothes?"

"I wanted to wash them like I've always seen you do," Pikachu informed him.

"Yes, but I usually wear other clothes while I'm doing that," Ash pointed out.

"I didn't have any other clothes," Pikachu answered.

Personally he was rather confused how that worked. He knew that pokemon came with one pair of clothes in this world that changed if they evolved and they apparently somehow always had them clean but he wasn't sure exactly how, just that they figured it out inside their pokeball although he supposed then it wouldn't actually work for Pikachu since she was never in her pokeball.

"I guess we'll just have to get you some more clothes," Ash observed.

"I don't really see why I even need to wear clothes at all," Pikachu argued, "I didn't have to before and being naked feels so much more freeing."

"Since you're...um...more humanlike and humans wear clothes," Ash insisted.

"Okay," Pikachu reluctantly agreed, "can you help me put my clothes back on then? I don't really know what to do with this...bra...I think you call it?"

He blushed still redder even as he kept his eyes closed.

"I'll have to have my mom help you with that," He offered.

"Why can't you Ash?" Pikachu wanted to know.

"Since I'm a boy and you're a girl," Ash countered.

"I've always been a girl though and you've seen me naked that whole time," Pikachu insisted.

"Well you have a different body though," He replied.

"I love my new body though and I want you to see it," Pikachu told him, "don't you like my new body?"

Once again he felt guilty but he still sighed, wondering just what he was going to say to his Pokemon.

"How about I just give you a treat if you stop arguing with me and put some clothes on the best you can?" Ash suggested.

"Okay," Pikachu quickly agreed.

He just shook his head. This was going to take some getting used to.

Seeing Pikachu naked like that...

It caused him to think certain things...all of which he was rather confused about.

Finally he just shook his head and decided to focus instead on the day that lay ahead of him.

He decided to get some more training in.

Remembering his promise to his mom, he decided to bring his mom out for some training, selecting a level 2 rattata as her first opponent.

"All right, my first battle!" His mom said as she realized he was going to be using her to fight.

"What are my attacks?" She asked him.

After looking at his pokedex, he said, "well it looks like the only damage dealing attack you know is Scratch."

"I don't know any fire moves? I am a fire type Pokemon after all." She pointed out.

"Well, you're only a level 5 apparently so you don't know any fire moves yet," He told her, "just use scratch."

As the battle began, he was afraid his mom wouldn't know what to do, but he supposed her Pokemon instincts must have kicked in because she was able to successfully scratch the Rattata.

The Rattata girl looked shaken but otherwise appeared fine.

It countered with a tackle, causing Delia to fall.

"Mom?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," She answered, "it actually didn't hurt, I just feel more tired."

"Good to hear," Ash replied, "do you think you could try to scratch it again?"

"Sure," Delia told him.

She scratched the rattata again, and this time she fainted.

"All right, I won," Delia said excitedly.

"Good job," He praised her.

For his next battle, he did the same thing with her, and then the next.

By that time however, she confessed, "I feel really tired like I might faint, if I'm going to be able to battle again I'm going to need either a potion or get healed somewhere."

"I could take you to Professor Ivy to heal you," He suggested.

It was something he should have expected. Eventually Pokemon that took damage needed a chance to be healed. He really hadn't had a problem with that with pikachu since she basically one hit ko-ed everyone they faced, proving that she was a really strong and special pokemon.

"Good idea," Ash agreed.

He put her back into her pokeball before taking her to see Professor Ivy.

In addition to her healing his mom and all of his other Pokemon, she examined his mom for a bit but still wasn't able to figure out how she had become a Pokemon and he chose again not to tell her.

"It could simply be you," She suggested, "perhaps some sort of ability like pokemon have."

"An ability?" He asked, pretending to play dumb, "like being able to use thundershock or something?"

"No, nothing like that, although a pokemon's abilities did give me the idea," Professor Ivy confessed, "of course it could just be a fluke thing, but what if it really is you? Think of the possibilities. Could you be able to turn any human into any Pokemon? Could a person even become a legendary such as a Moltres or an Articuno?"

Ash hadn't thought of that.

"The problem is that the only way to find that out is if we test it on another human," Professor Ivy argued.

"Just who did you have in mind?" Ash asked.

"Myself," Professor Ivy admitted.

"You?" Ash asked in shock, "you want to be a Pokemon?"

"I've given it a lot of thought, and decided that with science there comes some risks, even risks that should be taken by the scientist themselves. Many diseases for example would not have had cures found for them had the scientist not tested the disease and the cure on themselves. I believe this could be rather similar although fortunately it appears there is a much weaker risk of me dying. Besides think of the applications for it. All my life I've studied Pokemon, but there is still so much I don't understand, that I will simply never understand unless I become a Pokemon myself," She explained.

Ash thought for a moment. It was certainly a surprise, but if that was what she really wanted...

"All right, I guess we can try it," He offered.

Professor Ivy smiled and then said, "all right, I'm going to give you a totally unmodified, totally ordinary pokeball, and then I want you to throw it at me. For the purposes of the experiment, I want to test if I can become any pokemon, which is why I selected Articuno."

He frowned. Professor Ivy being an Articuno just did not seem right somehow, but he still tried to envision her being one as best he could.

"This is certainly going to be interesting," His mom commented.

After picking up the pokeball and Professor Ivy had made several notes, upon her command, he tossed the pokeball at her.

Immediately she was sucked into it as the ball then closed.

"Do you think she will really end up being an Articuno?" His mom asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Ash replied.

He released her from her pokeball, yet instead of seeing an Articuno like woman standing there, instead she was much shorter than she used to be as a human. The large green bulb on her back however meant she could be only one Pokemon.

"You're a bulbasaur," Pikachu pointed out.

Professor Ivy appeared to be expecting her body herself.

"Huh, it appears that I can't simply be any Pokemon I want, very interesting," She commented, "however being a bulbasaur somehow seems more fitting, as if I was always meant to be one."

Professor Ivy furiously began to take notes.

Finally once she was satisfied, she decided to test out her body.

She was able to make vines appear out of either side of the bulb on her back just like a real bulbasaur would.

"Vines check," She commented, "now Ash if you would please use your pokedex on me, I'd like to get my stats.

He did so, and this is what he got:

Bulbasaur, the bulb pokemon. It can extend out vines up to 40 feet.

Individual Stats for this Pokemon:

Height: 4'5

Hair length: black midback length

Breast Size: B cup

Professor Ivy went over her other stats herself.

Like his mom, she was at a level 5, but also had rather high stats for a bulbasaur, but within the realm of what a bulbasaur could have.

"While I'm tempted to continue making notes," Professor Ivy admitted, "I think that it might actually be better if I go out with you and experience battling."

He nodded his assent.

Professor Ivy certainly didn't seem unhappy that she was now a Pokemon, in fact it was quite the contrary as she seemed to be bursting with things that she was learning.

He headed out again, but this time Professor Ivy allowed him to bring along her healing machine. It of course wasn't as good as what you might find at a Pokemon center, and would still require the Pokemon to rest for a bit, but it was certainly way better than having to go back and forth to the Pokemon center all the time.

Pikachu could even power the machine herself.

The rest of the day was spent training his Pokemon, focusing mainly on Pikachu, Delia, and Professor Ivy, partially because of Professor Ivy's desire to learn about that aspect of Pokemon, and also because he recognized that there was actually a lot of potential for all 3 of them. He would need a strong team of at least 6 Pokemon if he was to have any hope of getting to the Pokemon league.

His coma experiences had taught him a lot.

When he had first started out, he had tried to hurry as fast as possible.

Now however he took his time gaining valuable experience as a trainer and then plenty for his Pokemon.

He spent several weeks in and near Pallet town. All of his Pokemon had put on at least several levels, which Professor Ivy noted was extremely fast and caused her to speculate quite a bit.

Finally his guilt won him over and he decided to explain everything to her and to his mom one night.

"Wow, that's crazy," His mom admitted once she'd heard.

"I'm sorry for not telling you mom," Ash apologized, "I guess I was just worried that you might treat me differently. After all I'm not exactly your son."

She actually looked indignant to that.

"Of course you're my son," She insisted, "better yet, you're also my trainer."

His mom went and gave him a hug.

"I'll admit it does explain a lot, although it really does bring up even more questions than answers," Professor Ivy pointed out, "I'm not even really sure where to go with my research after this."

"Ash will figure everything out eventually," Pikachu promised.

"Thanks Pikachu," Ash responded warmly, grateful for the vote of confidence.

"No problem," Pikachu insisted, "we'll become the greatest Pokemon team ever!"

"We've still got a long, long way to go," Professor Ivy said.

"What do you think we should do next?" Delia asked.

"I think it's time we moved on," Ash suggested, "if all of you are agreeable, I think we should go to Viridian in the morning."

No one had any objections, but Professor Ivy still wanted to talk.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this," She admitted.

"Don't worry, so am I," Ash answered.

"I'm just glad Ash and I are still together," Pikachu added.

Professor Ivy continued to ask questions and he did his best to answer them, but there was still plenty of course that he simply didn't know.

Finally, now very late, they decided to call it a night.

The next morning, his mom decided to talk to him alone.

"It appears I'm going to have to reteach you plenty of things I thought I'd already done so," She admitted, "although I have to admit it is something of a relief. You were asking so many easy questions I was starting to think that you were just an idiot."

"Gee thanks," Ash responded.

"Don't worry, I'm not bothered if I have to do so, so feel free to ask," She answered, "I also won't try to just teach you everything all at once, although there is one I think I should probably get to right away."

"Okay," Ash replied.

"In your world, you were only 10, and the time between then and 16 as you are now, your body goes through certain changes..."

"You want to give me the puberty talk?" Ash exclaimed worriedly.

"I feel it's a bit necessary," She pointed out, "first of all I noticed just how close you are to Pikachu, and while I don't have a problem with you having a relationship..."

"That's just messed up," Ash argued, "Pikachu is my friend and a Pokemon."

"Lots of trainers have relationships with their Pokemon though," She pointed out, "I figure the chances are very good that may happen to you someday. Of course the Ash in this world knew all about all that, but now I guess I've got to tell you all over again."

"Excuse me, but I really don't think I need this talk," Ash insisted.

She studied him for a second and then said, "all right, but you have to promise me that if you ever do start experiencing feelings for any of your Pokemon that you'll come to talk to me."

"I promise," Ash agreed, mostly so that he wouldn't have to hear this conversation.

His mother moved off, and he finished getting ready for the day.

Today, they would be leaving for Viridian City.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the first time, Ash went past where he usually trained on his way to Viridian.

One reason why he had not gone past a certain point if he was honest with himself was that past that was where he had run into Misty for the first time.

It wasn't that he simply didn't want to run the risk of meeting her, quite the contrary, it just seemed so unlikely that he would end up running into her here again and he didn't want to be disappointed.

Somehow it just seemed wrong to be starting out like this without her.

As much as she might have been a bit of a pain sometimes, she was still the first friend he had made as a Pokemon trainer, except of course for Pikachu.

When he got to the lake, he sighed.

It wasn't just because of Misty that this spot bothered to him.

This was the spot that he had ended up falling into a coma and essentially made all his adventures mere dreams.

The thought was certainly not encouraging.

Even now, he wondered if perhaps he actually was awake right now.

He shook his head, such thoughts would get him nowhere. Besides he certainly felt awake, Pikachu had even graciously pinched him a few times just to make sure.

Thanks Pikachu, he thought as he rubbed his arm.

At first glance, Misty did not appear to be here, which filled him with sadness even if he hadn't really been expecting it.

Just as he was beginning to think this however he spotted the bicycle.

He hadn't immediately seen it since it was partially hidden and propped up against a bush, but when he saw it he ran over to it.

As soon as he got to it, a memory flashed into his mind.

This was Misty's bicycle. The one he had destroyed so long ago in a different world.

Yet if this was her bicycle then...where was Misty?

"Ash!" Pikachu called.

He hurried over to where Pikachu was, only to find Pikachu swim into the lake.

She swam over to where there appeared to be something partially floating there.

A body!

With a start he realized he should go help.

Swimming out, he managed to get to where Pikachu was, already half swimming, half carrying the body back.

"I don't think she's breathing," Pikachu admitted worriedly.

Logic told him that it was a good chance that the person had likely been dead for some time, but he decided that if there was any chance of saving them, he would try.

He'd never swam while pulling another person so he wasn't really sure if he was doing much, but fortunately Pikachu's superior strength made up the difference as they managed to bring the person to shore.

As he looked at the person closely however he instantly recognized her.

It was Misty!

She was older for sure, appearing to be about the same age now, but he'd spent enough time around Misty to still be able to recognize her despite the obvious changes.

His desire to save her increased exponentially.

As soon as he could, he brought out his mom and Professor Ivy, hoping that they might be able to do something.

Neither asked what happened, just immediately went to work as they looked her over.

To his surprise, his mom knelt down and began to administer CPR to her.

However Misty remained unresponsive.

While watching, he began to grow more and more discouraged.

What kind of cruel fate was this. To find Misty only to find her already dead?

Finally his mother declared sadly, "I'm sorry, she's already gone."

"We're not giving up on her!" Ash insisted as he went over to Misty.

Yet what could he do that his mother could not?

Then a thought occurred to him.

Pokemon were stronger than humans and far more resilient to just about everything.

Misty's lungs were evidently too full of water to be able to work properly and getting rid of it was ineffective.

For a water pokemon however...

It was a long shot, Misty might not even end up a water Pokemon, but he was all out of ideas or options.

He withdrew a pokeball from his pack and tossed it at Misty.

She disappeared inside the pokeball which was a good sign, but it could also mean he just caught a dead Pokemon.

He'd never actually tried it before on a dead one of course.

Ash picked up the ball before letting her out of it.

Misty reappeared, still just lying there but she appeared to have changed.

She was now much shorter and had a shell on her back.

If he had to guess he'd say she was a Squirtle.

Squirtles could breath in both air and water.

Going over to her, he decided to try CPR again.

The fact that he was kind of invading her personal space would have to be ignored.

He pressed his hands against her chest a few times like he'd seen his mom do and then pressed his lips against hers, breathing air into her lungs.

Soon after, he heard a cough from her.

She was alive.

Looking down at her, she had her eyes open wide now looking straight at him.

Yet instead of thanking him for saving her life, she demanded angrily, "Hey! What's the big idea kissing me?"

She pushed him off him.

"I was saving your life!" Ash argued.

Misty began to look around at just where she was, and then at his Pokemon and then glanced in the direction of her bike.

"Ash was only trying to help you Misty," Pikachu insisted.

"How do you know my name?" Misty asked.

"You're one of the Sensational Sisters are you not?" Professor Ivy provided.

Misty seemed to accept this answer.

"Yes, but I'm not really in their group anymore," Misty answered.

"I'd like to know just what happened before Ash and Pikachu found you," Professor Ivy asked.

"Well I was swimming underwater looking for water Pokemon," Misty admitted, "then I remember hitting my head on something and then..."

Misty began to realize just what might have happened.

"Did I drown?" She asked.

"When Pikachu and I found you, you weren't breathing," Ash explained, "we were only doing what we had to to save you."

Misty seemed to take that in, now looking a bit guilty for getting mad at him and then said graciously, "thank you."

"I wouldn't be thanking him just yet," Professor Ivy warned, "it appears what Ash had to do to save you came with a small price."

"I don't have a lot of money if you are expecting a reward or something," Misty replied.

"I mean you might want to look yourself over dear," His mom suggested gently.

Misty did so, and for the first time realized that she had a shell on her back.

"What the?" She asked, looking totally freaked out.

Not that he could blame her.

"I'm a Pokemon!" Misty yelled loudly enough to prove that her lungs were now working just fine.

"I think we'd better be the ones to explain this to her," His mom suggested.

"Okay, if you think that's best," Ash said.

He zapped Misty into her pokeball along with his other Pokemon except for Pikachu.

When he and Pikachu were alone he commented, "well that was interesting."

"Yeah," Pikachu agreed, "well at least Misty is your Pokemon now. I rather like Misty."

"So do I, but I'm not sure that that this is actually a good thing," Ash answered.

"It's better than letting her die," Pikachu argued.

"True," He was forced to admit.

He went over to Misty's bicycle.

It appeared to be in good shape, but he felt guilty in taking it, especially after having already done so before and in the exact same location.

However he couldn't simply leave it, bikes were far too valuable and it was likely to get stolen if he just left it here.

"What should we do with all this?" Pikachu asked, holding up Misty's backpack, several pokeballs currently inside.

A quick scan with his pokedex told him they contained Misty's Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and Psyduck.

He couldn't leave them lying there either.

"We'll have to take it all with us," Ash replied.

"Can I ride?" Pikachu asked excitedly.

"No, neither of us are going to ride, we'll just have to walk it to Viridian," Ash suggested.

"That's no fun at all though!" Pikachu complained.

"You'd be too short for this bike anyway," He pointed out, "besides I don't want to make Misty anymore mad at me than I already have nor repeat what happened last time."

"Okay," Pikachu finally agreed reluctantly.

As he began walking the bike however, Pikachu began giggling.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"You kissed Misty," Pikachu admitted.

He blushed but insisted, "I didn't kiss her, I was just giving her CPR."

"You put your lips on hers, it sounds like kissing to me," Pikachu said, "it's about time it happened."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash inquired.

"I just figured you and Misty would make a good couple," Pikachu explained.

"What!" Ash said angrily, "you've got to be kidding me."

Pikachu only smiled and then raced ahead.

What did Pikachu know? Ash thought grumpily. She was just a Pokemon.

Besides Misty was likely to hate him after turning her into a Pokemon even if he'd had to do it to save her life.

He was still annoyed with Pikachu when he got to Viridian.

It was already dark when he finally got there and he was rather tired.

After sleeping in a sleeping bag most of the time on the ground, he was rather used to roughing it so to speak, but he was also in the mood for a nice warm bed and a warm shower.

Before he tended to his own comfort however he had to make sure his Pokemon were okay.

He finally let Misty out of her pokeball just outside the Pokemon Center.

"Hey," Ash greeted her once she had appeared.

"Hey," She responded in a somewhat melancholy tone.

At least she wasn't shouting.

"Are you all right?" He asked her gently.

"I'm fine," She quickly answered even though she didn't look fine.

Misty actually looked like she had been crying.

Yet after a second she admitted, "it's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah," He agreed, "so what did they tell you?"

"Just that you apparently have some ability to turn people into Pokemon," Misty replied.

Ah, so they hadn't told her everything. Probably smart to only tell her so much at once to keep her head from exploding.

"So what do you think of that?" He asked her.

"Well like I said it's a lot to take in. I mean I used to fantasize about being a water Pokemon actually, I just never thought it would actually happen," Misty replied, "it's just I had another vision for myself than this. I wanted to be a trainer and possibly one day even a gym leader."

"Why can't you Misty?" Pikachu wanted to know.

"Since Pokemon don't train other Pokemon that's why," Misty argued, "it's been tried of course but it just doesn't work. I'm probably going to have to have you train my Pokemon Ash."

That thought had not occurred to him.

He would however feel guilty in doing so.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you," He apologized.

"Don't apologize for that," Misty insisted, "you did what you had to do to save me. I would be dead right now without you. This just means that I basically have a new life now."

"Well being a Pokemon is great anyway," Pikachu claimed supportively, "and Ash is the greatest trainer ever."

"Pikachu might be a bit biased," Ash added.

"All your Pokemon seem to like you I've found," Misty observed.

"I got lucky," Ash answered, "as for you though, I'll admit I'd be happy to have you be on my team, but it is of course up to you. I could release you as well if that's what you want."

Misty shook her head.

"Oh no, you're not going to get rid of me that easily, if I'm going to be a Pokemon, I'm going to make the best of it," Misty insisted, "you're going to train me and evolve me. No way I'm staying this short and weak."

Misty had admittedly been teased for being the runt of her family of sisters.

"Deal," He replied.

He, Misty, and Pikachu continued to talk for awhile, but she still had one more stipulation.

"I think I'd prefer to stay outside my pokeball if you don't mind," Misty asked of him, "being inside my pokeball is great but I think I'd like to really experience the world."

That of course was fine with him.

He then entered the Pokemon Center.

The nurse there however was not Nurse Joy.

"Hey, what happened to Nurse Joy?" Ash asked the replacement nurse.

"Oh, she transferred to Cerulean," The Nurse replied.

"What about all the other Nurse Joys?" Ash asked her.

She looked confused as she replied, "there is only one Nurse Joy as far as I know."

Strange. Evidently there was only one Nurse Joy in this world.

As he passed by the Police station, he noted that the Officer coming out of it wasn't Officer Jenny either.

However that did seem to make sense. In his coma world he hadn't noticed it but now that he thought about it it did seem rather ridiculous to have so many relatives all with the same name, looked exactly the same and in the same profession.

It was just one of the many things he was finding wrong about the world he had thought he had lived in.1

After healing all of his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center he headed out in the hopes of finding some place to stay the night.

As he walked around, he felt like he was in luck.

Hotels and Motels were everywhere and the city seemed quite crowded considering its size.

Yet as he tried to enter the first hotel, he was told there was no rooms available.

Or the next two he tried.

The third time this happened he asked the clerk working at the counter why everything was all full.

"Is there some sort of festival or something going on?" Ash inquired.

"No, it's just a whole bunch of trainers waiting for the gym to open," The clerk informed him, "its usually rather bad in most cities with a gym what with all the trainers hoping to schedule matches with the gym leader but here in Viridian, what with the gym leader being gone so often its far worse."2

He supposed that could be a problem.

At least in his coma it seemed the gym leaders were always available and willing to do rematches with him. In real life and in this world it appeared to the gym leaders were much more busy which he supposed made sense.

Finally, he had to give up in finding lodging and instead found a soft portion of ground to sleep on.

He'd brought Misty's sleeping bag with him so that wasn't a problem, but when Misty observed that both he and Pikachu would be sharing one she seemed a bit surprised.

"Oh, are you two together then?" Misty inquired.

He immediately said no and Pikachu said yes.

"No we're not Pikachu," He informed her.

"Yeah we are Ash, we're in the same place aren't we so therefore we have to be together," Pikachu replied, evidently not understanding what Misty had been insinuating.

"She means if we're a couple since she noticed we share the same sleeping bag," Ash replied.

Pikachu blushed at that and admitted, "okay, then no. We're just really, really close. Ash and I are the best of friends."

"Yep," Ash agreed.

"I thought you'd only gotten Pikachu several weeks ago," Misty observed.

"Well it was a fast friendship," Ash replied.

"It must be if you're sharing a sleeping bag," Misty responded, appearing to still be insinuating something more.

Ah, what did Misty know?

Pikachu had always been his best friend and that hadn't changed here either.

Even if she was really cute now.

Now shaking his head at such a thought he got more into the sleeping bag.

Pikachu soon snuggled closer to him.

She'd always done this, and it was comforting, but he also couldn't help but notice how her breasts were pressing against his chest or how some of her hair was draped over his arm.

It felt nice but also made him quite aware of what he was feeling.

Still he ignored it and tried to get some sleep.

I choose to believe that having all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's look the same is merely a result of Ash being in a coma. In this world there is only one of each.

It would seem to me that the gym leaders should be much more busy unless getting gym badges is actually relatively easy or if they simply give badges away even when the trainer doesn't actually win like often happens to Ash. They should also have junior gym trainers in which to weed out the weaker and unprepared trainers. If a trainer simply wasn't good enough, it would be expected that they might choose to stay and train for awhile until they could manage to beat the gym leader. More on that when we get to Brock for Ash's first badge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ash awoke the next morning to find Pikachu still asleep and partially on top of him.

He was momentarily surprised to see Misty sleeping not too far away, not used to waking up next to anyone besides Pikachu, but then he remembered what had happened yesterday.

His Pokemon team appeared to be continually growing...even if it did have a few unexpected additions.

Those unexpected additions however made up the bulwark of his team. Not only were each of them a good species with a lot of potential, but their stats were rather high as well, Pikachu of course still being his strongest and most used Pokemon.

However both his mom and Professor Ivy could hold their own in battle, and Misty he hoped would be just as good.

When he had his Pokemon fight each other, his mom wouldn't be too happy being paired with Misty since she had a type advantage, but he supposed that really wasn't too difficult of a problem to solve.

His next thing he nedded to head to the Viridian City Gym...assuming he could even get an audience with the gym leader there.

When Misty and Pikachu woke up, they had a quick breakfast before he decided to check Misty's stats.

His trusty pokedex gave him the following information:

Squirtle: the small shell pokemon. A Squirtle can live both on land and in water.

Individual stats for this pokemon:

Height: 4'4

Hair: orange midback length

Breast Size: B cup

Level: 5

Known Attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip

"Well it's a start," Misty said disappointedly.

"I'd say for a Squirtle you've got some great base stats," Professor Ivy commented, partially to cheer Misty up.

He could almost see the gears running in Professor Ivy's mind wondering if perhaps all human turned Pokemon ended up having really good base stats.

"Don't worry, I'll train you as soon as I can," Ash promised.

"You'd better, I'm not about to be a Squirtle for the rest of my life," Misty warned, "even if Squirtles aren't too bad of a Pokemon. I'm just talking about evolving."

"Absolutely," Professor Ivy agreed, "get a bit more training in and we'll all be evolving shortly I'd imagine."

After finishing checking Misty over, he and his team headed down to the Viridian Gym.

As he headed through town, he couldn't help but notice just how many Pokemon and humans there were running around, starting their days, most of them female, but a few males as well.

When he'd arrived late last night of course most people were already at home, possibly already in bed.

During the day it gave him the opportunity to have a much better account of the city.

It was rather different from the Viridian City he had been used to. He supposed Pallet had been different too but he'd mostly just stayed on the outskirts of town in case anyone recognized either his mom or Professor Ivy and so really hadn't had the chance to really experience it.

As he looked around he was nearly run over by a cart being pulled by 4 Pokemon, all of them female.

"Watch it!" The owner of the cart snapped, a big burly man who then turned back to his Pokemon, "faster!"

Each of the Pokemon hurried to speed up the cart.

Misty just shook her head.

"Some people just abuse their Pokemon like that," Misty said.

"I'd never do that to my Pokemon," Ash commented.

"Don't worry, I'd shock you before I ever let you abuse me," Pikachu told him, trying to be helpful.

"You'd better," Ash urged in all seriousness.

He never wanted to be a jerk to his Pokemon.

"Unfortunately a lot of Pokemon, especially female ones don't have it in them to stand up to their trainers," Misty answered, "it's hard enough finding a mate as it is and they are sometimes taken advantage of."

"How so?" Ash questioned.

"Well only 5 percent of Pokemon are male, you do the math," Misty pointed out.

He did do the math, and he was still wondering just how they managed to repopulate with those numbers. However he was still caught up in wondering about abuse, wondering how that behavior could be allowed.

"Isn't there any laws or something against it?" Ash asked.

"Sure, but it's widespread enough that the cops simply can't arrest everyone who abuses their Pokemon especially if the Pokemon choose never to report it," Misty answered, "most Pokemon owners treat their Pokemon relatively well, but there are plenty who don't."

His conversation with Arceus awhile back came to mind, all about how this world had humans becoming too reliant upon Pokemon, making them lazy.

He was starting to see just what Arceus had meant.

They got to the gym awhile later.

Yet when they got there, a guy told him at the door that there was evidently an 11 month waiting list to fight the gym leader. He still made a reservation for then anyway.

They also took a blood sample for some reason, he wasn't sure why, but he still did it.

"That's if you can even manage to beat the junior gym trainers before that," He informed him smugly, "we're tough, why not check out a battle happening inside so you can see what I mean."

Ash did not like the look of the guy, but he accompanied him inside nonetheless, hoping to possibly take notes.

As he walked inside, he was then led into some stands on the left side of the gym.

In the center of the gym, a battle was just starting.

On one side there was a tough looking guy who appeared to be in his mid twenties, muscles bulging.

Yet it was on the other side that caused him to nearly die of shock.

It was Jessie.

The Jessie from Team Rocket who had attempted to steal his Pokemon only a million times during his coma adventures, appearing to be in her early 20s as he had always seen her.

Yet instead of being dressed up in some lame Team Rocket uniform or singing some stupid theme song, she was dressed in almost rags, her face dirty and looking like she had seen better days.

"I'm going to pulverize you and teach you a lesson street filth," Her opponent called with a sneer.

Jessie appeared nervous, but countered back with, "don't count on it Ralph."

"This ought to be good," The guy who had invited him to watch said beside him, "that street filth is totally going to be shown her place. I'm surprised she even has any Pokemon."

As if to make things even more lopsided in support, Ralph appeared to have an entire cheering section devoted to him with dozens of Pokemon in the stands behind him.

He doubted they were all his however, most likely owned by other members of the gym or perhaps even the gym leader himself.

From what he could tell however, some of the Pokemon there looked incredibly big and strong, some as tall as 7 or 8 feet and rippling with muscles.

It gave him a touch of fear thinking about facing just one of those Pokemon and he could imagine it being even worse for anyone actually battling them.

Ralph, her opponent let out his first Pokemon, a Nidoking, basically a huge hulking guy even bigger than his trainer and arrayed in a purple suit and with a large horn on his head.

He'd seen male Pokemon before of course. They were much rarer than female ones, but you could still find them occasionally. Only about 1 in 20 were male, but they were evidently sought after a great deal by female trainers for some reason.

"Hey!" Jessie complained, "this is my first gym battle. You're only allowed to use Class One Pokemon against me."

By now he'd learned enough about the Pokemon world to know that gyms and most trainers worked off of a class system. Since gym leaders inevitably had much stronger Pokemon than any average trainer could hope to beat they went off of a class system. A person trying to get their first badge would fight against only Class One Pokemon, basically Pokemon that were only at or below a certain level that would be challenging for them, but not too hard. If you were going for your second badge, you'd be fighting Class Two Pokemon. Then so on and so forth until you reached the Pokemon League and finally the Elite Four who were in a class of their own as far as their Pokemon were concerned.1

Her opponent only grinned and said, "I thought you were trying to get a job, not fight in a gym fight. I can use whatever Pokemon I want."

Jessie seemed unhappy about this, but didn't dare make any further complaint.

As for himself he was in a bit of quandary. After all the stuff that Jessie had put him through he wasn't exactly a fan of hers, but he tried to remind himself that this was a different Jessie and he shouldn't judge someone based upon who he had known them to be.

Finally Jessie pulled out a pokeball and threw it, causing an Ekans to appear.

Same Pokemon at least, Ash couldn't help but notice.

He also noticed that an Ekans was quite a bit more obviously less human than normal. Her top half looked totally normal, but her bottom half was that of a snake, that was slightly coiled.

The Ekans however dutifully slithered in to battle as best she could.

"Destroy that Ekans!" Ralph commanded his Nidoking, "Horn Drill!"

"Dodge it," Jessie told her Ekans.

Unfortunately her Ekans wasn't the fastest Pokemon as she tried to slither away.

Nidoking's horn on top of his head started spinning before it was immediately launched at Jessie's Ekans, nailing her right in the gut.

She went down and failed to get up.

"First hit, are you kidding me?" Ralph commented, "you're even more weak than I thought.

Jessie looked down at the ground forlornly before admitting, "I'm sorry, I have no more Pokemon."

"Hah, only one pathetic Pokemon," Ralph said with derision in his voice, "and you thought you might actually get a job. Well hey, maybe if you be my prostitute I'll pay you a few bucks and you can buy yourself a pokeball. If you're lucky you might actually get a half way decent Pokemon that way, you disgusting filth."

He let out a laugh and the other people in the gym laughed too.

"The way I see it, you're even more disgusting than I am," Jessie remarked.

Ralph didn't seem to even care as he told his Nidoking, "take out the trash for me won't you?"

The Nidoking immediately obeyed and went over and picked her up easily before he started taking her to the entrance.

"That poor woman," Misty commented angrily, "this gym is awful, I am so out of here and I'm going to go see if she needs help."

She ran off and he was forced to follow her out.

When he caught up with her, he found Misty just in front of the gym, approaching Jessie who appeared to be crying.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked her gently.

"I'm fine," Jessie tried to insist.

"I saw what happened in there, those guys were just jerks," Misty told her, "you're better off not working there."

"It's better than going hungry or having to eat garbage," Jessie told her, "let's face it, I'm pathetic."

"No you're not," Misty argued.

It admittedly felt a bit weird to see Misty comforting Jessie or for him to actually feel sorry for Jessie.

Misty turned towards him and told him boldly, "Ash, we should do something for her."

He looked over at Pikachu for advise.

"It could be a trick," Pikachu advised him.

That would certainly be something that the old Jessie might do, but somehow, this time he didn't feel that was the case.

This appeared to be just a poor, sad woman who needed some help.

"I think we should help her but I won't do it unless you're comfortable with it Pikachu," Ash claimed.

Pikachu certainly had the right to make such a decision, having been captured by Team Rocket countless times in their coma world.

His best friend seemed to be thinking it over.

"All right, fine but I'm keeping an eye on her," Pikachu insisted.

He nodded before going over to her.

"You want some food?" He offered her.

She looked at him hungrily before proving she still had a bit of pride before saying, "I don't want any charity."

That surprised him, but he could accept that people should have a little bit of pride.

"How about a little job for me then? I'll pay you in food," He suggested.

Perhaps he could have her wash his sleeping bag or something.

She looked dubiously at him and at his belt where he had most of his Pokemon stored.

"I'm sure you've already got plenty of Pokemon to do anything you need for you," She answered, "that's why I can't get a job. What with Pokemon so much stronger, faster, and hard working than humans the only chance you have is if you have plenty of strong Pokemon to work for you and I only have a weak Ekans."

"That's better than what I had only several weeks ago," Ash consoled her, "I'm just a newbie trainer."

"I'm 20," Jessie admitted, "I was supposed to start my Pokemon journey back when I was 16, but my family was never able to afford it and because we were poor I had to drop out of school to work and help take care of them. Shortly after my parents died I lost my job at the pokechow plant because they decided to have only Pokemon work there. I've been living on the streets ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ash said, feeling guilty.

He may not like Jessie, but this clearly wasn't the same Jessie he was used to, and no one deserved to feel like this.

"I wish I was a Pokemon," Jessie admitted wistfully, "something good and strong so I could get a job easily and wouldn't ever have to worry about where my next meal was coming from."

Misty looked over at him.

He guessed what she wanted.

"No way," He insisted.

"Why not?" She asked him angrily, "she clearly wouldn't be any worse off than she is now. At least that way she would have a chance."

Jessie seemed curious what they were talking about.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked them.

"Ash might be able to make you becoming a Pokemon a reality," Misty told her.

Jessie seemed skeptical but said, "if you really could do that for me...I'd be entirely grateful. I don't have any money, but I guess I could pay it off somehow."

This was pathetic, he thought, now really feeling sorry for her.

Finally he said, "all right, I'll do it, but not for money. I just want to make sure its what you really want. Afterwards there is no turning back."

"I'm sure," Jessie answered without any hesitation.

He pulled out a pokeball and threw it at her.

Instantly she disappeared inside.

"I'm sorry Pikachu," He told his best friend.

"It's okay Ash, I understand," Pikachu told him.

"I wonder what Pokemon she will be," Misty wondered aloud.

When he popped open her pokeball however he did not get an immediate answer.

She appeared to him with her top half looking much the same, but the bottom was very different, where her legs used to be was a thick white and blue tail.

Jessie surveyed her new body with wonder as she asked amazedly, "am I a snake like Ekans?"

He did not immediately know so he pulled out his pokedex to find out.

The pokedex blared out: "Dratini, the small dragon Pokemon."

"I'm a Dratini?" Jessie exclaimed in surprise as she attempted to make a leap of what he supposed was joy...which failed miserably as she then fell back down and failed to keep upright with her new tail, hitting her face against the ground in the process.

"I'm sorry," Ash apologized, "I suppose you might not have wanted to lose your legs."

"Are you kidding?" Jessie questioned him excitedly, "this is great! Do you realize how rare Dratini are?Besides their evolutions are incredibly strong Pokemon, assuming I get that far."

"You'd need some training up then I suppose," Misty observed.

He could already see where this was going and while he was hesitant, he felt like it was the right thing to do to at least offer.

"That would mean I'd have to offer you a choice," Ash answered, "I can simply release you and you can try and find work or another trainer, or you can come with us and I'll try to train you up a bit."

It would be a bit of sacrifice for him, and she would certainly take some work, but having such a potentially strong Pokemon in his party would benefit him immensely.

Jessie seemed to mull this over before saying, "I'll go with you then if you don't mind."

He looked over at Pikachu as if to see if she was all right with that.

Finally she nodded back, although still a bit wary, not that he could blame her.

After talking to Jessie a bit more, he zapped her back into her pokeball to get to know his other Pokemon.

"So where to now girls?" He asked Pikachu and Misty.

"We should just go," Misty urged, "I'm still mad about what happened at that gym."

"All right," He agreed, "but we'll have to come back when my reservation is. Hopefully that should be enough time to beat all the other gyms."

"No way you should be able to do it that quickly," Misty commented, "the only trainer I know of whose ever gotten that many badges that fast is Cynthia."

"Cynthia?" He asked.

"I suppose she isn't as well known in Kanto," Misty observed, "however she's famous elsewhere. She's the current Champion there."

He honestly did know who Cynthia was, but was surprised to hear her name mentioned.

What he did know however was that if what he had seen in his coma was any indication...

"Well I guess I'll just have to match her then," Ash claimed, "I'm going to be a Pokemon master in no time."

"Is that so?" A voice called.

He hadn't realized anyone was listening to their conversation.

As he turned to look at who had said it, he looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place him.

He was about medium height and had spiky red hair. However it was the expression on his face that looked familiar.

"I'm Ash," He greeted, hoping to learn the identity of the man.

"I'm Ritchie," The man said.

Ash remembered now just where he'd seen him before.

In his coma world he'd once befriended and then battled him in the Pokemon league.

Ritchie looked older. A lot older as a matter of fact. Ritchie if he had to hazard a guess was in his early thirties.

Next to him was a girl that looked like she could be Pikachu's sister, only older at around Ritchie's age and she appeared to be very heavily pregnant.

"Every beginning trainer seems to think they are hot stuff and their journey will be easy," Ritchie claimed, "then they have reality set in. Pokemon training doesn't happen super fast. It takes years of dedication and hard work and even then almost nobody ever gets to the Pokemon league. Most end up retiring long before then which is probably the smart choice. There are simply much better things in life than Pokemon battling."

"It's still great," Ritchie's Pikachu pointed out.

"Of course," Ritchie agreed, "I think you'll agree with me though in what I was getting at referring to better things, my love."

Ritchie put a hand onto her swollen pregnant stomach tenderly.

She smiled back at him and then kissed him which he returned.

He knew that trainers often got together with their Pokemon but this was the first time he'd actually so openly witnessed it.

"So are you a trainer then?" Misty wanted to know.

"When I say that pokemon training is a long and difficult road I speak from experience," Ritchie explained, "foolish it may be, but it's what I love. Still I would have quit long ago had it not been for my pokemates encouraging me."

"I've always known you could do it honey," His Pikachu told him.

"I've had a lot of luck and wonderful Pokemon," Ritchie praised, "however I still have a long way to go. I've still only got 6 badges although I hope to get the other two before the Pokemon league starts again in a year's time."

"Good luck then," Ash told him respectfully.

"Thank you," Ritchie answered, "I also don't wish to discourage you Ash, I'm just trying to give you a heavy dose of reality."

"I appreciate the advice," Ash answered.

Ritchie thought for a moment and then said, "say, why don't we have a practice battle?"

Ash looked over at Ritchie's Pikachu dubiously. Attacking pregnant women probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Ritchie laughed at that.

"Oh no, I didn't mean against her. Even pregnant she would easily defeat any Pokemon you have. I was talking about using one of my Class One Pokemon against one of yours."

"Okay," Ash agreed. That sounded much more reasonable.

Truth be told this was his first trainer battle in this world. There really hadn't been any other trainers to fight against before.

He tried to think of who to use.

Pikachu was the most obvious choice and his strongest Pokemon. The only downside was that Ritchie already knew all about how Pikachu fought from having one of his own.

One of his other Pokemon he was sure could put up a strong fight as well however.

He supposed it would depend on who Ritchie chose.

"I shall give you the advantage of going second in choosing your Pokemon," Ritchie announced as he let his Pokemon out of his pokeball.

To his surprise, it was a girl that most people probably would have mistaken for a Pikachu.

However he was already too familiar with the species to think that.

"A Pichu," Ash guessed.

"Very good," Ritchie replied sounding impressed, "you aren't allowed to catch them or use them in battle in Kanto due to law restrictions out of concern for child abuse issues but its a bit different when the Pokemon is your own daughter."

"Your daughter?" Ash questioned.

"This is my daughter Celeste," Ritchie introduced.

"Hi," Celeste said happily.

From what he could tell, he would guess that she was about 8, which would make her by far the youngest Pokemon he had ever fought against.

Another anti-child abuse law in Kanto was that you weren't allowed to battle or catch any Pokemon below the age of 16. All of his Pokemon were at least that age.

Ritchie held up Celeste's pokeball and Ash realized that it was actually somewhat different from an ordinary pokeball.

"This is a parent ball," Ritchie explained, "it's special in that only Pokemon that are your own children can be held inside them. I own Celeste in the sense that she is my daughter, but I'm only allowed to use her in battle if she wants to and with her mother's permission. I also have to raise her right like any parent should, but when she turns 16 I have to release her and let her try and make a start on her own life."

He supposed that made sense.

"I want to be a Pikamommy," Pikachu admitted, "not right now, but someday."

"You could be as long as Ash here let you," Ritchie said, "either by letting you get with another Pokemon or with Ash himself if you and he so chose. Celeste for example is my 4th daughter with Sparky here, one of my pokemates."

Currently Ash was still trying to wrap his head around Pikachu having children, much less the other stuff.

"How do you manage to care for your children?" Pikachu wanted to know.

"They have their moms to do a great deal of the work," Ritchie replied, "also they stay inside pokeball world for most of the time. Still I don't think they'd have had so many if it wasn't for the fact that pregnancies take only a month in comparison to a human pregnancy at 9 months."

"Daddy, are you done explaining now?" Celeste asked Ritchie, "I want to battle!"

"All right Celeste, I know," Ritchie said before turning to him, "Celeste may look young, but she's still got plenty of experience and she is her mother's daughter."

"That means I'm really strong and smart," Celeste added, shamelessly bragging a little.

Ash had to shake his head and instead focus on the task at hand: battling.

He certainly did not want to lose no matter if his mind was preoccupied or not.

While this certainly brought a new dimension to things, he felt that his choice of Pokemon now wouldn't be changing.

"Pikachu," Ash suggested, "I choose you."

Celeste grinned.

"Wrong choice," Celeste answered, "I battle my mommy all the time, who is way stronger than you and also a Pikachu. I'm going to beat you."

Nevertheless Pikachu got into the fight.

"Use thundershock," Ash commanded his Pokemon.

"Dodge it," Ritchie told his daughter.

Celeste barely managed to dodge Pikachu's attack, missing her only be inches.

"Charm," Ritchie then said.

Celeste then put on a very cute face, she admittedly looked absolutely adorable.

Pikachu appeared to be a bit affected by it.

"She looks too young and cute Ash," Pikachu pointed out, "I don't know if it's a good idea if I battle her."

Of course then Celeste followed up with a thundershock of her own which hit Pikachu.

Suddenly Pikachu wasn't nearly as sympathetic to her.

"All right, that's it little girl, you're going down," Pikachu argued.

With a burst of speed she zipped forward and at the same time unleashing a thundershock.

This time Celeste got nailed with it and it took a second for her to recover, having to shake her head a little.

"You're strong," Celeste claimed.

"Thanks," Pikachu said as she let out another thundershock.

"Celeste, start moving around more!" Ritchie suggested to his daughter.

Celeste tried to do so, but Pikachu was able to move just as fast as her.

Still she managed to dodge the next couple thundershocks that Pikachu hit her with, but the third nailed her.

She went down, struggling to get up but finally collapsed and fainted.

"Yes!" Ash cheered.

"Good job," Ritchie congratulated, "it might make Celeste unhappy that she lost, but I think it might also be good for her as a learning experience."

It occurred to Ash just why Ritchie was doing this in having his daughter battle. He just wanted to make sure that she was strong and more capable of surviving the world by the time she came of age and in the experience she gained from Pokemon battling would help her with that. It showed Ritchie's love for his daughter...even if it was a bit weird that his daughter was a Pokemon.

"I got lucky," Ash insisted, "if she hadn't gotten paralyzed the battle might have gone very different."

"Nevertheless, I congratulate you, I wish you well on your Pokemon journey," Ritchie told him.

"Thanks you too," Ash replied.

One battle down, a million to go Ash thought. At least he was off to a good start.

Next stop: Pewter City, the home of Brock.

According to Professor Ivy, a man named Brock was indeed the gym leader there, and which was a good sign that it was the same Brock.

Just how and if Brock had changed however he'd just have to find out.

1. One thing that bothered me is how a trainer should even be expected to beat such an experienced gym leader with such obviously skilled Pokemon. Otherwise they shouldn't have been selected as gym leaders in the first place. The only way I could figure it was if the gym leader had many Pokemon at many different levels and chose based upon the skill and experience of the trainer and his Pokemon challenging him.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ash grinned as he gazed upon the city that lay before him.

He'd finally made it to Pewter.

Having spent plenty of time training and battling trainers in and around Viridian Forest for the last little while, actually getting here was welcomed.

He could only hope that he had prepared enough, Brock would most assuredly be tough to beat.

"Ready girls?" He asked both Misty and Pikachu.

"Ready," Pikachu instantly agreed with a smile.

"Is it the same as when we...when you..." Misty tried to say.

He'd finally told her about the alternate universe he'd come from.

It was a shock to be sure and she likely would have thought him crazy and ran for the hills had Pikachu not been there to back him up.

While an adjustment, she'd still managed to become good friends with him again, especially due to all the time they were spending together.

He knew if he was to beat Brock, he'd need to rely upon Misty being the best water Pokemon he had. He'd focused a great deal on her gaining valuable experience over the last little while.

As they entered the city, the city didn't appear all that different although it was definitely larger, the buildings larger due to the increased family sizes.

After healing up at the Pokemon Center they headed to the gym.

Like the Viridian one, there was a person standing in front of it with a calendar, only this time it was a girl. What shocked him about her was that she looked like a female version of the Brock he knew, around the same age and everything.

"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader," Ash told her.

She grinned and said, "well then you've come to the right place. I'm Brock."

His eyes bugged out as he asked incredulously, "you're Brock?"

Brock was a girl!

"Yep," She agreed, "you want to challenge me now?"

Just when he felt like his head was going to explode however, he heard another voice, this one a deep, masculine one.

"Pyrite stop messing with the new challengers," They said.

He turned to look and spotted a man in perhaps his late 30s to early 40s, who looked like she could be the girl's father...which would make him..."

"I'm sorry about my daughter, she likes to mess with people sometimes, as if they'd let a 14 year old be a gym leader,1" He said with a laugh, "I'm the real Brock."

Ash looked up at him, amazed to see his old friend...and just how old and big he had gotten.

Brock looked huge and powerful, like the rock Pokemon that he used.

"Wow!" He couldn't resist saying aloud.

Brock laughed again and said, "hah, you sounded like some of my wives and Pokemates after sex...which usually means I did a good job."

"Your wives and Pokemates?" Ash questioned.

For as long as Ash had known Brock he was girl crazy...and always got rejected by girls when he came onto them.

This Brock clearly didn't have that problem.

"In addition to being a gym leader I'm also a Pokemon breeder," Brock explained, "which means I try to ensure that both Pokemon and human women are able to have children either through intercourse or through sperm donation. I've fathered hundreds of children in this way. Some of their mothers have chosen to stay permanently with me as either my Pokemates or wives."

Admittedly Ash had wondered just how the population managed to sustain itself, now he was starting to get an idea.

No wonder Brock to appeared to be so happy.

"Sounds like an awful lot of child support payments," Ash observed.

Brock let out another booming laugh as he commented, "fortunately Breeders don't have to worry about that."

"How do you become a Breeder?" Pikachu asked.

Brock smiled as he admitted, "by being very good at what I do."

He seemed to be willing to say more but then Pyrite interrupted by saying, "I don't need to hear you brag about your sexual exploits, dad."

"All right," Brock agreed realizing he was talking in front of his 14 year old daughter, "well at any rate, I hear you want to challenge me?"

"Yes," Ash agreed, "when are you available?"

"Pyrite?" Brock asked.

Pyrite looked down at the calendar as she said, "you've got tomorrow open at 10."

"I can do that," Ash quickly agreed.

"All right," Brock said, "I would highly suggest that in the meantime you stick around in the gym and watch me battle other challengers."

"Aren't you worried we might glean too much about how to beat you?" Misty asked him.

Brock smiled grimly as he said, "trust me, you'll need all the help you can get. He was probably planning to use you huh?"

"Yeah," Misty had to say.

"I'm afraid Stonia, my Onyx might take it out on you," Brock replied, "she loves taking it out on Squirtles."

That did not seem reassuring.

After setting things up with Pyrite, they decided to go inside the gym and follow Brock's suggestion.

In a few minutes, a trainer came in to battle Brock.

She appeared to be around 18 as she let out her Vaporeon.

"A Vaporeon?" Misty exclaimed, "he'll beat Brock for sure.

Unfortunately it did not work out that way.

Brock let out Stonia, a girl with grey skin and a long stone tail instead of legs.

In less than a minute, Vaporeon was knocked unconscious after getting whacked by Stonia's tail and sent flying into a wall.

"Lucky hit," Misty muttered, not happy to have seen a fellow water Pokemon lose.

Yet as they watched throughout the day trying to maybe think of a decent strategy, Brock just kept on winning.

In fact he fought over a dozen battles and didn't lose a single one.

"I'm not liking are odds," Ash finally had to admit grimly as he watched Brock pummel another trainer with his Pokemon.

"We can't lose though," Misty insisted, "we'll have to wait another 3 months to challenge him again if we lose tomorrow."

"I just don't see it," Ash was forced to conclude, "Brock is just too good and you're only a Squirtle even if you are a great Pokemon."

"I'm not that far away from becoming a Wartortle," Misty defended.

In retrospect it probably would have been a good idea to wait to challenge...except he was feeling extremely pressured for time for some reason as if he had to do it now or else.

"We've only got one day, less than a day in fact," Ash answered, "we wouldn't be able to get you enough experience in that time."

"Couldn't we cancel?" Pikachu suggested.

"A cancel would be considered a forfeit which would count as a loss," Misty explained, "they tend to take cancellations seriously. We were lucky to even get in as soon as we did."

"It's probably because Brock keeps beating all the challengers so fast," Ash observed.

"Why don't I fight then?" Pikachu suggested, "maybe break the sprinkler system again or something."

He had admittedly, accidentally of course done that for his first battle with Brock in his coma world.

"No, that would be pretty much cheating, I'd want to win fair and square," Ash insisted.

Now dejected as they tried to think of a way to win, they left the gym.

He was feeling really worried himself. He simply did not want to have to wait 3 more months. Maybe Misty would find a way to win or some other miracle would take place but it looked grim.

Just as they were walking down a street, Pikachu pointed at a poster excitedly as she exclaimed, "look the Pewter City Museum has a new fossil exhibit. Can we go Ash?"

He was about to reply that they simply didn't have the time, but looking at Pikachu's face, he decided it might be a good idea. They wouldn't be able to get much training in especially without a good enough strategy in mind and perhaps this might make his Pokemon feel better and less dejected.

"All right," He agreed finally.

As they neared the museum however he spotted something big coming right towards them.

Make that huge.

It was a woman, only far bigger than he had ever seen, over 20 feet tall with dark grey skin and a huge horn on her head.

A Rhydon, he realized, a giant Rhydon in fact. He knew even most of the biggest Pokemon never really got any bigger than just a tall human, but this woman was massive, her chest alone the size of beanbag chairs, which could only mean that not only was she big but also very, very strong.

His surprise however nearly led to him getting run over by her had not several much smaller Pokemon tried to slow her down, a couple of Arcanine and a Victreebel.

The Rhydon however after they tried to hit her with their attacks, merely knocked them aside.

"Stop that Pokemon!" He heard a voice behind them, "she's getting away with the Mew fossil!"

As he looked he realized it was a scientist along with several of his colleagues and a police officer, desperately sending out their Pokemon to take the Rhydon down.

"We should help," Pikachu urged.

"How are we supposed to deal with that thing?" Misty argued, "even those scientists and police can't manage it."

Indeed nearly a dozen Pokemon now littered the ground, having been knocked unconscious by the rampaging giant Rhydon, who was knocking out Pokemon like flies with its huge arms or merely kicking them aside.

One unlucky Vileplume in fact got stepped on, a massive footprint surrounding her unconscious body, but she appeared to be okay, her Pokemon powers protecting her.

The Rhydon itself, only slowed down appeared to be weakened considerably was still managing to make it into the nearby mountains.

If she did, she almost assuredly would get away, probably by boring a tunnel directly into the mountain side using her huge horn.

"We have to try something," Pikachu urged.

Pikachu was right, he thought as he tried to come up with a plan.

He released all of his Pokemon at once to join the fray, their Pokemon powers should allow the Rhydon to not be able to kill them but at least provide a distraction.

Most of them proved to really only be cannon fodder however.

He winced as his Pokemon began to get swatted and downed almost as soon as they entered the fray, Pidgey closely resembling a missile as she was sent to the ground.

Jessie was the bravest and perhaps the most foolish, wrapping around one of the Rhydon's legs and holding on for dear life.

Yet when the Rhydon finally managed to shake her free, it was all over.

Suddenly the only Pokemon left were Pikachu, his mom, Professor Ivy, and Misty, who were forced to remain at a distance.

As he turned to look, the scientists and the police officer could only look on, evidently all of their Pokemon already wiped out.

Just as it looked like the Rhydon would get away however, Ash had a great idea.

"Misty," Ash called, "try to aim a water gun at the Rhydon's nose, Pikachu and Delia you do the same with your electric and fire attacks."

All 3 of his Pokemon hastened to do so.

Misty got her water into its nose first, but followed closely by Pikachu's electric attack, increased by the water it was traveling with. Even with rock hard skin that made her impervious to electricity, the Rhydon did not have the same protection inside its nose, especially while water was inside it.

Delia's fire attack got there soon after, effectively boiling the water.

The Rhydon roared in absolute pain.

His Pokemon however, growing more confident continued to lay on their assaults to her nose as she tried desperately to protect it.

"Now Ivy," He commanded Professor Ivy, "use vine whip on her eyes."

She did as he suggested, her vines effectively pushing right into her eyes.

It was a bit of a low move that he'd never use in competition but for this he reasoned it was okay.

Unable to see where she was going or smell for that matter, the Rhydon ended up stumbling and falling onto the ground.

To his amazement, that was the last straw for the beleaguered Rhydon as it was knocked unconscious.

Before they could yell in triumph however, the Rhydon disappeared in a zap of red.

"Where did she go?" One of the scientists asked in confusion.

She had disappeared inside of a Pokeball it looked like, but if so where was her trainer?

There appeared to be no one else.

As they tried to figure it out however, he was now distracted by something else.

There was now a bright white glow around Delia, Misty, and Professor Ivy.

All 3 of them were evolving at the same time! He realized in surprise.

They had however managed to beat an incredibly powerful Pokemon however to do so, a very very high leveled and giant Pokemon at that.

Each of them began to change before his very eyes, growing and acquiring new characteristics, Misty's shell on her back became a bit larger along with her body, Professor Ivy's bulb partially bloomed, and Delia's flame on her tail got bigger and hotter.

Once they were done changing, Misty exclaimed in wonder as she looked over her new body, "We're so much bigger now."

They really weren't all that big, in fact he was still taller than all 3 of them but being so short he could see why she might feel that way.

"I feel like I finally get used to being a Charmander and now this," His mom observed, "the good news is I'm hotter."

While she was making a joke about her flame tail, he had to admit she had a point. All 3 of them were now more attractive and curvacious, their assets having grown along with them.

He decided to have his pokedex get new info on them.

Name: Delia

Species: Charmander

Height: 5'6

Hair: reddish-brown waist length

Breast Size: DD cup

Level: 16

Name: Ivy

Species: Ivysaur

Height: 5'5

Hair: Black waist length

Breast Size: DD cup

Level: 16

Name: Misty

Species: Wartortle

Height: 5'4

Hair: Orange waist length

Breast Size: DD cup

Level: 16

Before he could really talk to his Pokemon over their evolutions, he heard one of the scientists exclaim: "The Fossil! It's broken!"

Ash went over to look as he saw the Mew Fossil, currently lying in pieces from when the Rhydon had either dropped it or broken it as it fell.

Only just now another scientist entered the fray, this one a young woman who actually seemed rather familiar to him but he couldn't place why.

"What exactly happened here?" She demanded, sounding like she was in some position of authority, "Seymour?"

"I was just doing a museum tour," Seymour explained, "when that giant Rhydon came in and blasted a huge hole in the wall."

"Giant Rhydon?" The woman asked, seeming to be struggling to believe it.

"It's true," One of the other scientists assured her, "it was enormous, like 20 feet tall. Besides look at the footprints."

The woman glanced down and was surprised to see the large footprints in the dirt.

"She tried to steal the Mew fossil," Seymour continued, "of course I sounded the alarm and we were doing our best to try and take it down with our Pokemon but all we could manage to do was slow it down. If it hadn't been for this boy and his Pokemon over here..."

Seymour pointed to Ash.

"It was nothing," Pikachu insisted as if it really was nothing, "I beat giant Rhydons everyday."

The woman looked over at them before asking, "so where is the giant Pokemon now?"

"We don't know madam," The police officer admitted, a woman, but clearly not Officer Jenny, "she seems to have just disappeared and we're still trying to locate her. From what I can tell however she had an owner and was recalled inside her pokeball. The problem is we didn't see any trainer."

The woman continued to ask questions, clearly unhappy about the broken state of the fossil and the escaped giant Pokemon, but at least glad to see everyone was okay.

He however was not listening as the police officer decided to talk to him and get his statement.

When she was done talking to them however the woman went up to him and asked, "if it's all right with you, I'd like to talk with you as well."

"Well I kind of need to take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center," Ash urged.

"I've got a Pokemon healing machine and a Chansey back at the museum," She suggested, "why don't you come with me?

Reluctantly he followed her, without her saying a word.

Finally they entered the museum and proceeded into the personnel only area, where indeed a healing machine was available.

Daisy even had a Chansey to go with it. While healing machines were great, combined with a Chansey they were just about as effective as you could get.

It made him want a Chansey of his own.

All of his Pokemon were put inside the machine while she talked to him.

"I feel that some thanks should be in order," She observed.

"I'm only sorry I wasn't able to save the fossil," Ash answered, "and let the Pokemon escape. In fact I can't think of anything I really accomplished."

"Still it was very brave, foolish but brave," She insisted.

"So who exactly are you?" Pikachu wanted to know, the first out of the machine.

The woman smiled as she admitted, "I'm Professor Oak."

His eyes went wide as he stared at her. So that was why she was so familiar, but how could Professor Oak be...?"

He tried to imagine an old man like Professor Oak as a beautiful young woman but couldn't.

"You're not Professor Oak," Pikachu insisted.

She however did not seem bothered by this as she admitted, "I suppose I'm not The Professor Oak if that's what you mean. The famous Professor Oak happens to be my grandfather. I'm Daisy Oak."

Daisy pointed to a picture lying on her desk with her currently standing next to the same Professor Oak he had known.

He felt better about that, although come to think of it Professor Ivy had told him about Professor Oak awhile ago. Evidently he had retired a few years back and left her in charge of his lab.

Come to think of it he also recognized Daisy. She was the sister of his rival Gary. In this world, she was evidently a Pokemon researcher or scientist like her grandfather.

"You wouldn't happen to have a brother would you?" He asked.

She shook her head and said, "I have tons of sisters, but no brothers even though I know my father wanted one."

Misty however had a question for her as she asked, "so what about that giant Pokemon? I didn't know Pokemon could even be that big."

"Neither did I," Daisy (He had a hard time thinking of her as Professor Oak) admitted, "I mean I'd heard of a few unconfirmed sightings but nothing actually credible enough to prove. Usually just some drunk sailor or some guy with a tin foil hat on. This however with so many witnesses I'd say definitely proves the existence of at least one such Pokemon, but I couldn't even begin to explain how."

With all of this science stuff being discussed, he decided to release Professor Ivy while Daisy was still talking, who immediately jumped into the conversation.

"A growth serum or something perhaps?" She suggested.

"Possibly, but I haven't heard of anyone successfully doing it, not that it doesn't exist, I just haven't heard of it," Daisy answered.

"Neither have I," Professor Ivy replied.

Daisy studied her for a second before asking, "do I know you?"

Not wanting to reveal her true identity, she said, "I'm Ivy. Ash's Pokemon."

"Ivy the Ivysaur, seems like an appropriate name," She observed.

"I quite agree," Ivy replied, seeming to like both the name and her new evolution form.

"Anyway," Daisy said, "the appearance of this giant Pokemon will no doubt create shockwaves in the science community. It would be better if we had the actual Pokemon but still it will be a big thing."

"Why would they suddenly appear and so blatantly give themselves away like that?" Ivy asked her, "if more giant Pokemon are out there then it would seem to me they want to remain in hiding."

"I've considered that," Daisy told them, "while the Mew fossil was certainly a great find it wasn't worth all that much. Certainly not enough to take a risk like that."

"Maybe someone was trying to resurrect the fossil," Ash suggested.

After all in his coma world they could do that.

"I'm afraid that technology doesn't exist," Daisy explained, "I mean we've certainly tried but always been unsuccessful."

Ivy however seemed to take the comment more seriously as she suggested, "well humor us for a bit, let's say that someone did have such technology. Imagine what a Mew could do."

"Ah, you're referring to the Mew theory," Daisy realized.

"What's the Mew theory?" Ash asked.

"It's a theory that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokemon and humans," Ivy explained, "as such it has all of our DNA locked inside it. Theories beyond that believe that a Mew could learn any move, become any Pokemon, I've even heard some that claim that Mew could be a potential catalyst in changing humans into Pokemon."

That caught his attention.

Ivy however tried to backtrack, realizing why he was now suddenly very interested as she tried to say, "of course it is only a rumor, an uncredited one at that."

He however felt that there just might be something to that rumor.

At any rate, he chose not to discuss it further in front of Daisy as she moved on to talking about something else, some science stuff that he couldn't figure out, but was perfectly understandable to Professor Ivy.

In the meantime he was still thinking about the Mew theory, knowing it was somehow important but not knowing for sure why.

By the time they finally left however, Misty was already anxious and it wasn't about science or theories.

"Okay, while that was interesting I think what we really want to talk about is...we evolved!" Misty said.

"Yeah, I know," Ash agreed with a smile.

He released his mom so that she could have a part in the conversation.

"What did I miss?" She asked them once she had come out.

"Quite a lot, but we'll get you up to speed," Professor Ivy said.

"Okay then Professor Ivy," His mom began.

"Please call me just Ivy," Ivy asked of her, "I am after all an Ivysaur now."

She said this rather proudly as her partially bloomed flower on her back seemed to shake a bit in agreement.

"We should totally be able to beat Brock now," Misty insisted confidently.

"It gives us a better chance at least," He concluded, "Brock still won't be easy to beat."

"Ah, it'll be fine Ash," Pikachu said, "at the moment, I feel like I could beat him."

"Hey, just because we beat a giant Rhydon doesn't mean we should be too overconfident," Ash pointed out, "that Pokemon was already severely injured from taking on all those other Pokemon. We very easily could have lost."

"All that experience it gave us certainly helped though," Delia commented, "watch this."

She let out a burst of flame from her mouth causing him to back up a step. Suddenly getting a kiss on the cheek from his mom seemed more dangerous than it simply being embarrassing. Talk about hot lips.

"We should battle," Pikachu urged.

"Fine with me," Ivy replied.

Since his Pokemon were so eager to battle he had them battle each other, each testing out their new bodies and strength.

While he had a long way to go, he couldn't help but think he had a pretty good team going for him right now as he watched them.

They continued to practice for the rest of the day, with him opting to focus on Misty most of all however so that she would be ready for Brock and his Pokemon Stonia.

Just one hit with her stone tail and she could go flying.

When it finally got too dark to see, however, he had to call it quits and go to bed.

It was not until Misty was already asleep, quickly due to a long and tiring day for her that Pikachu asked, "Ash, are you okay that I didn't evolve like the rest of the girls?"

"Of course," Ash answered.

"Well they are so much stronger and prettier now and I just stayed the same," Pikachu pointed out.

"I thought you liked being a Pikachu," Ash said, "you always have."

"Yeah, I just want to be everything I can for you Ash," Pikachu replied.

"In my opinion Pikachu I love you just the way you are, and I think you're very pretty," Ash said.

It was a totally friendly I love you but he still meant it. Having gone through so much with Pikachu how could he not love her?

"Thanks," Pikachu replied, sounding very pleased as she snuggled in closer, "I love you too Ash."

He was about to reply when suddenly there was a blinding light and he found that he was no longer in his sleeping bag.

Instead he was back where Arceus had taken him after he had "died" after being in his coma.

"Hello Ash," He heard a voice say.

As he turned to look, there was Arceus standing there, still in her human form.

He bowed respectfully before asking, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to tell you a few more things," Arceus explained, "by now you should have faced the giant Rhydon and won as well as learned about the Mew theory."

"I knew there was more to it!" Ash burst out.

"Indeed," Arceus agreed, "the Mew theory is indeed correct. Mew was the first Pokemon I created, ancestor of both humans and Pokemon alike. A Mew also contains a way to change any human into a Pokemon, an ability I opted to give to you in order to combat the same desire by evil men who wish to ruin everything that is most precious in life. While you I know will use it for good, they will do it for evil, attempting to capture and enslave the populace and force them to do their bidding. Sound like anyone you know?"

"Team Rocket," Ash realized.

"You are again correct," Arceus answered, sounding pleased he had guessed it himself, "their leader sent that Rhydon in order to get the Mew fossil, had he succeeded he would have been one step closer to achieving his goal of turning everyone into his Pokemon slaves other than members of his own organization. Fortunately the fossil was destroyed because of your efforts and now he must find another way."

"What way is that?" Ash asked.

"He'll need to find another Mew," Arceus told him, "however without any more fossils he'll have to try and capture a living one."

"Are there any more Mews?" Ash asked.

Arceus hesitated before saying, "there is one. It will be your job to find them and prevent them from ever being captured by Team Rocket."

"I wouldn't even know where to look," He pointed out.

"For now your path is quite clear," She responded, "you must get to the Pokemon league and become its champion. Only then will Mew be revealed to you."

"That's going to be really tough though," Ash argued.

Arceus winced as she said, "it gets worse. Unfortunately you also have only a year in which to do so."

"A year!" Ash said in alarm, "that's going to be just about impossible."

"Cynthia did it," Arceus said, "if you are to have any hope of succeeding, you will need to figure out how."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ash asked.

"You're just going to have to figure that out yourself," Arceus told him, "I can't simply tell you everything. Besides what I've told you should be quite enough for you to think on already. Time to go."

He wanted to ask more, but again Arceus sent him back, with him still lying in the sleeping bag with Pikachu.

"Sorry I left Pikachu if you were worried," Ash told her.

"You didn't leave though Ash," Pikachu said sleepily as she continued to hug him tightly, "you're right here with me where I like you."

He supposed it made sense, Arceus having the power to stop time and all.

Deciding to explain what he had learned to Pikachu in the morning when she wasn't so sleepy, he tried to get some sleep himself, even as he reflected on the monumental task that now lay before him.

1. Shouldn't gym leaders I don't know...be older and have more experience than just a teenager?Of course once again, they did that to appeal more to the child demographic they were targeting. At any rate in this story all of the really young gym leaders will have their ages increased to be actually reasonable.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: The trick gender bending in the last chapter was mainly done just because of the many people worried about me making Brock or Professor Oak girls. Personally just so you know I feel the same way nor will I be changing any male characters into female ones in this story, except for possibly Pikachu since there is some debate that she is potentially male with arguments for either side. However since it's still debatable, I chose to have Pikachu be a girl as I've always seen her as one. Thank you.

Chapter 8

Ash had done everything he could in preparing for Brock. Now it was all up to fate and Misty.

Misty as she walked alongside him seemed to realize just how important she was. This was her moment, her time to shine or fail.

However despite the pressure she appeared confident, carrying her newly evolved body as if she was in total control and unconcerned.

"You ready?" He asked her as they approached the gym.

"As I'll ever be," She answered.

As they walked into the gym, he had to face a junior gym trainer first with his Pokemon before he could actually challenge Brock.

He used Ivy to take the junior trainer and her Geodude out and then moved on to Brock.

Brock was waiting for him.

"I Ash Ketchum, challenge you to a battle for the rights to your gym badge," Ash declared.

"I accept your challenge," Brock agreed, "I'll be using my Onyx Stonia."

"Then I'll use my Wartortle Misty," Ash answered.

Brock let out his Pokemon, the girl Onyx giving a rather determined look at Misty.

Misty sent back a look of her own as if to show she wasn't intimidated by her.

As soon as the battle began, Onyx rushed Misty, probably hoping for a quick and easy knock out.

Unfortunately for her, Misty managed to dodge it and leap out of the way.

"Just be patient Stonia," Brock warned his Pokemon, "a rock Pokemon learns to be patient, yet strong."

A sound mantra, but not one he or Misty was going to employ, Ash thought.

"Water gun!" He commanded Misty.

She let loose a spray of water, hitting Stonia in the face.

Stonia certainly seemed weakened by the attack, but was still keen on going.

"I got this Brock," Stonia insisted as she rushed in, trying to swipe her tail directly into Misty.

Misty got nailed and sent flying, but she managed to break her fall by letting loose a stream of water at the ground just before impact.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked her.

"I'm fine," Misty insisted as she managed to get up.

"Go for another water gun," Ash suggested.

"Will do," She replied going in for another attack.

This time however Stonia dodged it before going after her.

"Stay back!" Brock commanded his Pokemon.

Maybe Stonia just had rocks in her ears, but she didn't listen, ramming her head into Misty's chest.

He'd actually been hoping for this and Misty knew just what to do if it happened, she let Stonia hit her and then just held onto Stonia's head as best she could.

Misty then let loose another water gun directly onto Stonia's head.

At such close range, the water attack did some heavy damage, the water pressure enough to wear down her opponents thick exterior.

Stonia tried to shake Misty off, but Misty still managed to hold on until finally Stonia collapsed, having had all her energy wiped out.

Misty was panting, obviously exhausted, but still extremely pleased that she had won.

"I won!" She exclaimed as loudly as her remaining energy would permit.

"Good job," Brock said with a smile, not all upset that he lost, "it appears my Pokemon was too impetuous, likely from having won so much. I think this might help her be more cautious."

"Well Misty did most of the work, but I'm still glad we won," Ash claimed.

Brock gave him a funny look before admitting, "you know, the interesting thing is, I feel like I know you from somewhere, I just haven't been able to shake the feeling since I met you yesterday."

He was surprised but he only told him, "I guess I just have one of those faces."

"Perhaps," Brock answered, "well at any rate, I'd like to reward you with the Pewter City Gym Badge!"

He held out the small gym badge pin, and Ash decided, "why don't you go get it Misty? You've earned it."

Happily, Misty did as he suggested and went over and took it.

"Brock did you lose?" A woman asked from over the balcony of the stands.

He did a double take. It was a woman with dark skin and black hair like Brock's, but otherwise didn't look a thing like him.

Ash guessed that she was one of Brock's wives.

"I can't believe I missed it too," She commented, "you almost never lose."

"This would be my wife Lashonta," Brock introduced, "she would be my 5th wife and my 2nd human one."

She then smiled warmly at them and invited, "we should have you over for lunch."

"Agreed," Brock said, extending his own invitation, "come on."

"Let's go Ash!" Pikachu said happily.

"Alright," He agreed.

At least it would let him know more about Brock in this world.

He accompanied Brock and Lashonta back to their home which was just a couple blocks away.

Admittedly Ash was shocked by the size of the house. Obviously all the dwelling were a lot larger than normal, but this one was absolutely massive.

He soon found out why.

There appeared to be tons of women and children all running around all over the place, some human and some Pokemon.

Most of the Pokemon were rock Pokemon, but there was a scattering of other types as well.

Funnily enough this house actually reminded him of Brock's family in his coma world with all his younger siblings.

Except even that could not have prepared him for this. It was absolute bedlum.

When they got inside the kitchen, a Lickitung woman appeared to be dishing out bowls of soup to various members of the family.

The Lickitung woman kept her very long tongue inside her mouth, but when a small boy tried to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar, she hit his arm with it.

"Not until you've finished eating all your soup Jasper," She admonished, much to Jasper's disappointment.

Brock then came up to her and briefly explained about inviting them over.

She didn't seem at all bothered by it, although he supposed with all those mouths to feed already, a few more really wouldn't make much of a difference.

They ate their soup, which turned out to be a nice hearty stew with Pikachu and Misty talking to some of Brock's wives while Ash talked to Brock.

"I can't believe you manage to keep control of your family," Ash couldn't help but note.

"Well it does get kind of crazy a lot of the time but I wouldn't have it any other way," Brock replied as he looked around proudly at his huge family, "what about you then Ash? You got any aspiration of maybe having a family of your own?"

"Eventually," Ash answered, "although I really hadn't given it much thought."

Brock leaned in and said, "well between you and me, I'm pretty sure that Pikachu of yours likes you and I wouldn't be surprised if you like her back."

"Likes me?" Ash questioned.

"Looks like you're still in the denial stage," Brock observed, "trust me it goes away fast. One moment you're getting your first Pokemon then bam...you have several kids together, I've seen it happen many times."

"Is that what happened to you?" Ash asked him.

"Sort of," Brock explained, "truth be told I wasn't really all that good around girls when I was young. I just spent all my time Pokemon training and battling. Of course then some of my Pokemon decided to help me out... and well...let's just say the help worked a little too well."

"I can't imagine," Ash said, "I mean Pikachu and Misty have always been my friends and..."

"That's even better," Brock replied, "sometimes its hard for me to keep up with all the members of my family but I do the best I can. I'm really just trying to counsel you as I can see you how you might become a bit popular with the ladies as well one day. From what I can tell you're a great trainer with a lot of potential."

"Thank you," Ash said gratefully, not sure what else to say.

"So where will you go now?" Brock asked him curiously.

"Cerulean City I guess," He answered.

"Well if you're going to go that route," Brock said, "you're going to need to pass through Mt. Moon. You might want to go right through the mountain then as quickly as possible and during the day time. The Clefairy can get a little moon crazy if you know what I mean."

"Moon crazy?" Ash questioned.

Brock glanced around at some of his kids nearby and said, "I don't think I'd better explain what it is in front of the kids."

"Gotcha," Ash said, not entirely sure what Brock meant, but guessing that it was sexual in nature.

After talking a bit more, Ash decided to be on his way, and Brock and several of his family members wished them goodbye.

As they walked away, Pikachu asked, "how come you didn't tell Brock who we really were Ash?"

"It just didn't seem right," He told her, "this Brock seems very happy and evidently very busy. He doesn't need to go traipsing around the world like he did when we knew him, especially since it would take him away from his family."

Pikachu nodded before saying, "well I suppose that's true, but he probably would have been a big help."

"Well hey, I've already got all the help I need right now," Ash claimed as he put an arm around each of them.

"We do make a pretty good team don't we," Misty agreed.

"Yep, nothing can stop us," Pikachu replied, "next stop: Cerulean!"

"Well I guess we'd better be going then," Misty said.

For her their next stop would be a bit different. She'd have to confront her sisters about having turned into a Pokemon and she was still trying to figure out just what she would say.

He couldn't blame her. He was still trying to figure what he himself would say to them.

POKEMONPOKEMON

They spent the next several days traveling to Mt. Moon and got to the entrance late in the afternoon. While they could have pressed onward, they opted to stay and wait until early morning as Brock had suggested in order to get through the cave before nightfall hit again.

Yet just as he was getting to sleep, he heard a noise and then suddenly he saw someone put an arm over Pikachu's mouth.

He let out a yell, instantly awaking Misty as well as his other Pokemon, who while they were in their Pokeballs, could still recognize a cry for help and pop out on their own if they wished.

Before the intruder could blink, they were suddenly surrounded as his Pokemon closed in.

They released Pikachu and seemed to try and make a break for it, but Jessie had already wrapped her body around them and tripped them up.

"What's the big idea?" A woman's voice complained.

"I could say the same thing," Ash said as he got out of his sleeping bag with Pikachu.

"Who are you?" Jessie demanded.

"I'm Stinky," She answered.

"That sounds like a terrible name," Pikachu said.

"Well it's the name my master gave me all right," Stinky replied.

He took a moment to look over Stinky. She had purple, bubbly skin, was rather rotund with no real curves to speak of, and he had to admit, smelled horrible.

If he had to guess what kind of Pokemon, she was, he would say that she was a Koffing.

"Who's your master?" Misty interrogated her.

"That would be me," replied a familiar voice.

He turned to spot James of Team Rocket, looking the exact same as he was used to seeing him, Team Rocket uniform and all. At his side was a familiar Meowth."

"You should have just let Stinky take your Pokemon, it would have been a lot easier for you," James insisted, "now I'll have to take all of them since now I know just how valuable some of your Pokemon are."

He was currently looking over at Jessie the Dratini, who admittedly was rather rare and valuable as a Pokemon.

For once however Jessie was looking at him with disgust on her face, clearly not wanting to have anything to do with him.

"Yeah, we'll totally clean you out, now hand over your Pokemon," Meowth added.

"I already told you you weren't allowed to speak," James told Meowth with a scowl, "I own you got it?"

Meowth nodded.

"I just can't seem to get you to shut up," James said before turning his attention back to them, "well as I was saying, you'd better surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth couldn't resist saying much to James' annoyance.

James took out about 30 pokeballs and released them all at once using some sort of button device.

To his surprise, out came out around 30 more Koffing that very closely resembled Stinky.

"Hey you can't have more than one Pokemon of the same type," Misty pointed out.

"I'm a criminal remember?" James said with a grin, "the rules don't apply to me and I've got my own way around them."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Ash told his Pokemon, "go knock out all those Koffing."

The good thing was they all appeared relatively weak so he was hoping he and his Pokemon could take care of them. Besides if James was anything like he was before, he wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Use smog!" James commanded his Koffing.

Each of them let out a long stream of gas from their mouths as well as some from their butts.

While not lethal it was certainly foul smelling and it would certainly make it difficult to fight.

Pidgey began to try and gust it back towards the Koffing and keep it away from, but she alone couldn't manage to prevent it getting to them.

However it was his mom who saved the day as she let out a burst of flame from her mouth.

With that much gas in that amount of space, the fire reacted as it should, causing the air to light on fire, using the gas as fuel.

Suddenly all the Koffing practically ignited and burst into flames, getting knocked out at once.

By the time the air had cleared James was then the only one left standing and when he saw what had happened he tried to run.

However he did not get far before Jessie went and grabbed his leg with her tail and pulled him to the ground.

"I'm really starting to see the advantages of this thing," Jessie commented as she swished her tail.

"Well let's tie him up with a real rope," He suggested.

Before he could however, James and all the Koffing suddenly disappeared in a burst of red light.

"What just happened?" Misty questioned, "they were all just there and now they're gone."

"Yeah, and James was human, he shouldn't have disappeared like that," Pidgey argued, "I didn't sense anyone fly over and grab him real fast either."

He was about to suggest his own theory when he spotted one more figure now running away.

"They didn't all disappear," Ash told them, "Meowth is escaping!"

Each of his Pokemon rushed off after the fleeing Pokemon, with himself trying his best to catch up.

They followed him into the cave of Mt. Moon where he was fleeing.

Yet as soon as he entered, he was momentarily stunned as he saw a very interesting display.

Perhaps a couple dozen Clefairy were assembled, only they were all naked and female, except for one male Clefable who was also naked and standing in the center of them.

He looked away, now blushing, guessing what they were probably doing.

Some of the Clefairy seemed to notice them however.

"Ooh, come to join in the fun?" A Clefairy invited.

Since he was still looking away he could only hear rather than see what was going on, but one of them must have approached Meowth, because she said, "you're rather ugly, but lucky for you I'm not too picky."

A moment later she exclaimed, "eww...that's gross! You're a eunuch."

"Hey, I had an accident all right," Meowth complained.

Whatever happened next he wasn't sure, only that he heard a few punches and slaps land and Meowth making a few cries of pain.

Next thing he knew someone was escorting him back out.

"What just happened?" Ash demanded of Misty, who had taken him out.

"Well evidently that Meowth did something that made that Clefairy upset because she knocked him out cold before he disappeared as well," Misty admitted.

"It's certainly very strange, that disappearing act," Professor Ivy agreed as she seemed to be thinking really hard.

By now all of his Pokemon were now back out of the cave.

Pikachu was last as she asked him curiously, "Ash what were those Clefairy doing?"

"They were...well...having sex Pikachu," Ash admitted, now blushing.

"It sure looked like they were having a lot of fun," Pikachu noted, "can we do that?"

"No," He answered, now blushing even redder.

"Those Clefairy can get a little crazy at nights and in close proximity to Moon stones," Professor Ivy cautioned, "I wouldn't recommend any of us staying for one of their orgies even if it might be a bit...enlightening."

After talking for a bit more, none of them could really figure out what had happened to James or his Pokemon so they decided to call it a night.

Jessie however decided to linger for a bit to talk to him alone.

"That was him wasn't it," She asked of him, "that James you told me about."

By now he had told her about how he had known her in his coma world...with the extra assurance that he did not hold it against her, which he really didn't.

Jessie seemed to be nothing like her coma world counterpart.

Evidently she was still a bit bothered by it however.

"Yes," He was forced to admit.

"What if I end up...with him again and join Team Rocket?" She asked worriedly.

"Do you want to be with him?" He questioned.

"Absolutely not, He seemed absolutely disgusting to me," Jessie easily answered.

"Well then there you go," Ash said, "besides by now I have absolutely no doubt that you are truly a good person and would never join an organization like Team Rocket."

Jessie looked touched.

"Thanks Ash," Jessie said, seeming pleased by his response, "I really like being your Pokemon."

"Well I like having you," He told her.

She reached in and gave him a hug to his surprise, but which he returned.

He felt her tail touch the bottom part of his leg, feeling slippery but also warm.

Although she didn't seem to mind having a tail, he supposed she would be getting her legs and feet back when she became a Dragonite...if he ever managed to make it that far, he still had a long way to go.

Once they had broken from their hug, Jessie suggested, "I think I'd better stay out of my Pokeball and be near you tonight...you know...just in case James or one of those Koffing come back."

While he didn't think they would, he nodded, grateful for her desire to make sure he was kept safe.

The irony was certainly there, Jessie now helping to stop Team Rocket from trying to steal his Pokemon, but he still trusted her nonetheless.

Finally, he went back to bed with Pikachu, Jessie and Misty nearby as he then went and got some sleep.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They hurried on through Mt. Moon the next morning and made it out before nightfall, much to Pikachu's disappointment.

She was admittedly rather curious just what those Clefairy had been up to but they hadn't stopped long enough for her to find out.

That being said, there was a lot about this world that she wasn't familiar with.

New world, new body, new people and Pokemon, and she was still trying to figure it out.

At least she had Ash. He was her best and oldest friend and she didn't know what she would do without him. They pretty much did everything together, with her right by his side.

However he had been acting very strangely ever since they had gotten to this world, seeming evasive and distant at times.

As for her, her feelings were rather strange too for him and she found herself enjoying looking at him, his hair, his butt, even the bulge he sometimes had in his pants which he frequently got sometimes when they woke up in the morning.

That night however, Ash's mother decided to have a little talk with her as she pulled her aside away from the campfire and the other Pokemon and Ash.

"Hey Pikachu," His mom greeted her, "I think I'd better have a little talk with you about something."

"Okay, what's up?" Pikachu answered brightly.

"I realize that in your world things might have been a bit different," She began, "and Pokemon might be a bit different as well."

"I know," Pikachu admitted, "I'm trying to learn as best as I can."

"I can see that," Delia agreed, "nor can I blame you for not knowing a lot of things, but I still think I'd better teach you some stuff that you might not know."

"Sure," Pikachu replied. She was happy to learn new things.

"You saw what those Clefairy were doing last night right?" Delia asked.

"Yeah," She admitted shyly, "but Ash really wouldn't tell me what they were doing, other than that they were having sex."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about that," Delia replied, "after an incident like that...well I figured it was time...whether you or Ash want it or not."

"I really want to know about sex," Pikachu answered, not seeing why she wouldn't want to learn about it.

So she began to ask Delia questions although Delia looked a bit uncomfortable answering all of them.

It got a lot worse when she told Delia that she wanted to have sex with Ash, causing Delia to choke a bit.

Delia explained, a bit worriedly, "well before you do any of that, it is good to start a relationship first maybe become boyfriend and girlfriend, go out on dates and stuff."

"How do I make Ash my boyfriend then?" Pikachu wanted to know.

Delia still seemed uncomfortable but she still explained about dating and courtship and a whole bunch of other things, some of which she didn't fully understand, but tried to nevertheless.

"I'm aware that you really like my son," Delia told her, "and I think he likes you too, but I think you should try to just be patient."

Pikachu was rather disappointed so Delia decided to say, "it doesn't mean nothing will ever happen, but keep in mind Ash is having to do a lot of growing up in a very short space of time and you don't fully understand your own feelings or being more human is like either. So if you do decide to date at some point, I'd recommend you don't do too much too soon. Just me telling you this however is showing that I actually approve of you getting together eventually. You're obviously a good friend to him."

"Thanks," Pikachu said happily, "Ash is my very best friend and don't worry I'll do what you asked."

Delia breathed a sigh of relief before saying, "all right then, well then that's settled. Only problem now is I've still got to talk to Ash."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

By the time they had reached Cerulean City, Ash was already rather confused.

The talk with his mom (that he had tried to avoid again by the way) had really messed him up and not in a good way.

He couldn't seem to stop thinking about it and it seemed to have awakened something in him, for example how he couldn't help but notice how good his Pokemon looked sometimes.

Like when Pikachu would twitch her tail, causing his eyes to be drawn to her butt.

Life was so much easier when all he had to worry about was battling, he thought.

As they entered the city however, they immediately headed for the Pokemon Center.

His Pokemon had been battling so much (often each other) that the healing machine that he was starting to worry it might break from too much use.

Obviously other trainers had to make do even without healing machines and just rely on time and Pokemon Centers, but he knew he simply didn't have such luxuries if he was to achieve everything he needed to in the short amount of time given him.

At the very least, while he was here he could depend on the good old Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon, and he'd even heard that the one Nurse Joy in this world worked at the one in Cerulean and the Police Station had The Officer Jenny.

It had felt almost weird seeing other Nurses or other Police officers, so it would be nice to have that familiarity back.

To his surprise however as he entered he found a woman who appeared to be a Chansey standing there behind the healer's desk, but no Nurse Joy.

"Where's Nurse Joy?" Ash asked her.

"Haven't you heard?" Chansey asked him, "due to budget cut's Kanto just decided that we don't need humans to work as nurses or police officers since the Pokemon really can do all the work. They ended up laying them all off."

Dismay quickly crossed across his heart.

Such a thing to him just sounded wrong. Nurse Joy not be a nurse? Officer Jenny not be a police officer? Maybe Arceus was right and this world truly was going to pot.

"That's terrible!" Pikachu insisted, having about the same feelings as he did, "I ought to thundershock them."

"Yes it is very sad," The Chansey-woman answered sadly, "Nurse Joy was a great person and she'll be sadly missed. If you'd like however I could still heal your Pokemon."

"I'd rather have Nurse Joy do it," Ash insisted, "would you happen to know where she lives?"

"Just next door to the left," The Chansey admitted.

"Thanks," Ash replied as he went out with Pikachu.

They headed over to Nurse Joy's house and knocked on the door.

"Go away," A woman's voice came back gruffly.

"I need to see you Nurse Joy," Ash insisted.

I'm not a Nurse anymore," She replied, sounding like she was sobbing even as she said it.

He knocked on the door again, but this time there was no response.

Just when he was about to just give up, the door finally opened.

It was not Joy however who answered. Instead it was Officer Jenny, only she was wearing plain clothes.

While such clothes would have probably looked okay, jeans and a black t-shirt, she had food stains on it as if she didn't seem to care about her appearance, not at all like the Jenny he knew, who had always tried to keep good care of her police uniform.

In the background, Joy sat at a table.

"What do you need, I'm Joy's roommate," Officer Jenny told him just as gruffly as Joy had.

"I just heard about you both getting laid off and wanted to see if I could maybe help," Ash admitted.

It struck him just how dumb that sounded though, some random kid offering to help two down and out women, but it still didn't deter him.

To their credit, Jenny still looked grateful but told him, "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. We tried fighting it but...well I'm afraid it's going to be tough and frankly I think they're probably right. Who really needs human police officers or nurses when you have Pokemon that can do the same work in a fraction of the time?"

"What are we supposed to do now though?" Joy said, "all I've ever wanted to do is heal Pokemon, and I can't even do that anymore."

"We'll find some work somewhere," Jenny urged, even though she did not look hopeful.

"Ash," Pikachu said, "do your thing."

"My thing?" He questioned.

"Turn them into Pokemon," Pikachu announced.

He thought about it for a second. He supposed they would probably be better off, they might even be able to become a Nurse and a Police Officer again.

They deserved to at least have the option.

"What if you could become a pokemon that can heal?" Ash asked Joy before asking Officer Jenny, "or a Pokemon fast enough to chase down criminals?"

All right, so he wasn't sure that's what they would end up as, but given who they were he couldn't imagine them ending up something else.

"While that would be nice, that's impossible," Joy pointed out.

"Actually it is possible," Misty announced, "I used to be human."

"No way," Jenny insisted, not believing her, "I've locked up criminals more sane."

"Well if we're telling the truth and we really can turn you into Pokemon then either we are wrong or you'll get a chance to be Pokemon," Ash replied.

Both women seemed to consider this, before Joy asked, "how long would it take? Would I need like surgery or something?"

"Nope," Ash answered, "it would only take a second and I would just have to toss this pokeball at you."

Jenny probably would have had a problem with something potentially dangerous, but simply tossing a pokeball at someone was pretty nearly harmless other than perhaps it hurting a little if it hit you.

Finally Joy nodded and he tossed the Pokeball at her.

Immediately she disappeared and he went to go pick up the ball to release her.

When he realized what Pokemon she now was, he grinned.

Joy as he had hoped was now a Chansey.

She was now shorter and shall we say pleasantly plump, but she at least now had a nice fat pair of breasts.

"How is this possible?" Joy asked in amazement, but not sounding unhappy.

"I have a certain power to be able to do that," Ash confessed, "I wanted to make sure that this is what you wanted before I did it, but now that you're Pokemon, you should be able to get your old job back."

She seemed to think about this before Joy declared, "Well you're my trainer now, I suppose it's up to you."

"Well I really could use a Pokemon that could heal all of my Pokemon," Ash confessed, "my Pokemon seem to need to be healed an awful lot."

"Then I suppose I'll stay with you then," Joy agreed after some thought.

Jenny still seemed to be thinking before saying, "do you think you could...do the same thing for me?"

"Of course," He answered, "although I have to admit I'm not sure what Pokemon you'll end up being."

"That's okay," She told him, "no matter what it would probably still make me better off than being human."

He couldn't help but think of his run in with that giant Rhydon and with James and Meowth. He had a bad feeling that he would be having to stop a lot more criminals.

"Trust me, I'm going to need someone with police experience," Ash told her.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing, but that's fine with me if you think I'll be needed," Jenny answered.

He got out another pokeball and tossed it at her, before going to open it back up.

She appeared much the same only now much shorter and with a small furry tail. She was a Growlithe.

"All right, just the Pokemon I wanted to be," She commented as she tried running around the house.

Jenny was now very fast, he had to admit that.

While Misty and Pikachu talked with them, he surreptitiously checked their stats.

Name: Joy

Species: Chansey

Height: 4'6

Hair: red midback length

Breast Size: F cup

Level: 5

Name: Jenny

Species: Growlithe

Height: 4'2

Hair: blue midback length

Breast Size: A cup

Level: 5

Once he'd gotten things straightened out with both Joy and Jenny, he zapped them back into their pokeballs so they could get acquainted with his other Pokemon before heading over to the gym to see if he could make an appointment.

Admittedly he was feeling rather confident about the battle itself, even Misty had had to admit that her sisters had nothing that would give Pikachu any problems.

As for actually meeting Misty's sisters well...at least he was doing better than Misty to put it one way. Misty was rather nervous about admitting to her sisters that she was now a Pokemon.

That was certainly an issue. While the girls or women that he had turned into Pokemon seemed to be happy with their new state, it might be different for friends or family that they knew and how they might react.

They were however spared having to meet Misty's sisters as the young woman who met them at the door announced that they were still away competing in a swimming competition.

The good news is that due to a recent cancellation, she could get them in to battle them right after they came back in another 2 weeks.

He took the appointment before they headed away.

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Pikachu asked him curiously.

"Well what do you want to do?" Ash asked her.

"We could go up to the lighthouse and the beach," Misty suggested, "I used to love going there, but I haven't been in ages."

"I want to go swimming," Pikachu replied.

"Well I guess that settles it," Ash agreed, "we'll go to the lighthouse.

He had a few fond memories of that place, having caught his Krabby there, met Bill, and seen a giant Pokemon.

After fighting that giant Rhydon, he was wondering if he might have another opportunity to see that giant Pokemon there again.

Over the next few days, they hurried on towards the lighthouse, yet when he got there, he was dismayed to find just an Electabuzz, who was working to keep the lighthouse lit.

She however directed them to the beach which was nearby.

When they got there, he released all of his Pokemon, who quickly went and got changed into swimwear.

He wasn't sure exactly how they had gotten any swimwear, but he supposed it would just have to be yet another mystery of Pokemon.

Besides the fact they were just wearing swimwear was causing him enough problems as it was.

All of his Pokemon were admittedly...attractive...something he was finding himself perfectly aware of at the moment.

Pikachu really did not help matters.

"Do you think I look good in this bikini Ash?" Pikachu asked him as she came up to him, currently wearing a yellow bikini.

He couldn't help but notice that the top was a bit too small for her...or maybe it was the fact that she was just showing more cleavage than usual.

She wasn't the biggest in that area as far as his Pokemon went anymore, but he was still drawn to them nevertheless.

"Um yeah," He answered finally, trying not to stare.

He turned away from her, but that did not make things any easier as he then ended up looking at Misty, who also looked pretty good in her dark blue bikini.

Finally he just looked at the ground until Pikachu and his other Pokemon had went to go play in the water, leaving him and just his mom close by.

His mom, he found to his relief, wasn't as much of a problem. She definitely looked good, but he was still his mom to him.

"It's okay to be attracted to them and look Ash," His mom commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He tried to deny, even though he was sure he was blushing.

"Yes you do," Delia responded knowingly.

He sighed and said, "Shouldn't you as my mother be wanting to prevent me from even knowing what a girl is until I'm 25?"

She laughed and said, "well hardly that late. I still think you should start dating."

"MOM!" He complained.

"Maybe Pikachu would be..." She tried to say.

"Stop it," Ash insisted.

For the last time, Pikachu was just his best friend...that's it.

Now choosing to ignore her he headed off into the water with his other Pokemon.

At any rate, they all did have a good time at the beach, him and his Pokemon even though he did find himself staring at some of his Pokemon now and again.

However they didn't seem to mind if they did in fact notice...which some of them probably had even if he didn't want them to.

That night they had a campfire and he was just about to bite into a smore when he heard a sound.

Like a low moaning of some sort.

It so surprised him that he ended up dropping the smore, but at the moment he really didn't care.

"The giant Pokemon!" Ash said excitedly as he rushed towards where he thought the sound had come from, his Pokemon in hot pursuit.

Of course, being human he was easily overtaken by everyone.

He eventually had to stop at the same cliff that they all had to, while they stared in awe at the huge figure that appeared to be approaching.

It was still too distant to see very clearly in the dark, but that would hopefully soon change.

"Do you think it's a giant Dragonite?" Jessie suggested hopefully.

"Well it sure looked a lot like one in my coma," Ash commented, "however seeing as that was a dream, I really have no idea just what it will be here."

However as the as yet unknown Pokemon approached, he was pretty sure it wasn't a Dragonite.

Finally she came into view, the lighthouse in the background lighting her up somewhat.

He and everyone else gasped in shock.

It was Lugia.

She was every bit as huge as she had been when he had seen her during his coma adventures, only she looked very humanlike, aside from an absolutely huge pair of white wings and a tail he could just barely see the end of swishing behind her.

She was arrayed in a mostly white and a little bit of blue dress that seemed to shimmer in the light and she had a very impressive figure, made only more impressive due to her size.

Just one of her breasts was bigger than his whole body and her black-blue hair fell to her waist.

He was however worried that she might get angry and attack them or something as she had done when he'd first met her in his coma, but instead she smiled real big and said, "Hi."

His Pokemon began to murmur, surprised to hear such a legendary and powerful Pokemon greet them like that.

Pidgey however, who looked like she was about to combust from sheer amazement at who she was looking at, bowed and said respectfully, "Oh great Lugia, ruler of birds, we are truly your humble servants. What is thy command?"

He supposed it made sense that Pidgey as a bird Pokemon would recognize Lugia of someone of great importance, as perhaps a Queen or maybe even at a minor deity level.

Lugia seemed to think for a moment before saying, "I don't think I'm a ruler of anything and my name isn't Lugia."

Pidgey looked confused as she asked, "surely you are the great Lugia, who all bird Pokemon give obeisance to."

"Nope, I'm Giant," Lugia replied, "nice to meet you anyway. Nobody ever seems to want to stay and talk to me for some reason so its nice to finally run into someone that doesn't run away."

"Why would you think your name is Giant?" Pikachu had the courage to ask.

"Since that's what everyone calls me silly," Lugia or Giant replied, "whenever I run into people, they call me Giant and scream and run."

"This doesn't seem to be right," Professor Ivy commented to them, "Lugia should know who she is and she usually tends to avoid people."

"Maybe she has an amnesia or something," Misty suggested.

"Um giant," Professor Ivy asked tentatively, "what's the oldest thing you remember?"

Lugia thought about about it for a moment before saying, "well as far as I remember I'm only a few days old."

That was clearly wrong.

"You should be like several thousand years old," Professor Ivy told her, "there's no way you could be that young."

"Do you even know how to fly?" Pidgey pressed.

"I can't fly, I'm too big for that," Lugia answered as she gestured at her body.

"Yes, you can, you even have wings," Pidgey argued as she pointed at her left one.

"Huh, is that what these are called?" Lugia asked as she spread them out, practically blocking out the skyline behind her as she did so, "well I must say they are rather pretty but they do get in the way sometimes."

"What are we going to do with her Ash?" Pikachu asked him as Lugia played with her wings.

"Well we can't just leave her in this state," His mom insisted, "she doesn't even know who she is, I'm not even sure she even knows how to survive on her own. Whatever must have happened to her must have been pretty bad for her to lose her memory like this."

He thought that for awhile before saying, "I agree."

Lugia then admitted, "I'm hungry."

He blanched at that. At Lugia's size, he was pretty sure that she would be able to eat all of his food and still be hungry.

"I'm not sure if I have enough food for you," He had to admit to her hoping he wasn't being too rude, "you're kind of big."

Lugia frowned before saying, "it seems my size does seem to be a problem. A lot of you seem to be frightened of me, but I promise I'm not all that scary. I suppose I'll just have to make myself smaller then."

She hopped up onto the edge of the cliff, making it shake and shudder for a second as if threatening to collapse before she began to shrink before their very eyes.

Finally she stopped at around 5'6.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"How did you do that?" Jessie asked her in wonder.

Again Lugia appeared puzzled before admitting, "I don't know. Convenient though huh?"

In another minute, Lugia was already eating dinner with them, even though just about everyone was unable to stop staring at her.

She didn't eat anywhere near what her huge version could have, but she did eat quite a bit, acting like she hadn't eaten in days which...she probably hadn't.

He doubted she remembered how to find food for herself.

Now however he had to figure out how to what to do with her in the long term.

Since he couldn't just leave her, the most obvious answer was to catch her.

However that might not be a very good idea. First of all, Lugia was supposed to be important controlling the oceans and simply removing her from that might cause catastrophic problems.

Then there was the fact that it would be taking advantage of her in her time of weakness, while she was defenseless and unaware of what was going on. He was sure that many trainers still wouldn't hesitate at such an opportunity as catching a Pokemon as powerful as Lugia, but he liked to think he wasn't that self-serving.

Of course she probably didn't even know what an attack was, much less know how to battle so at the moment she was essentially useless in that regard anyway.

Besides, at any rate, he doubted that a simple pokeball would be able to catch her anyway.1 He did have a few Great Balls and even 1 Ultra Ball to try and catch her with, but most likely it wouldn't work even if he did trick her into cooperating.

So that left trying to help her out as best as he could without catching her.

The problem then would be that even if she stayed human sized, she'd still likely be recognized and probably taken advantage of.

Perhaps he could come up with a disguise. Fortunately humanlike Pokemon were a lot easier to disguise. If he were to switch her clothes, she could be mistaken for a Togekiss or something.

As he tried to figure out what to do with her, Lugia was still talking to all of his Pokemon, currently seeming to enjoy their company while eating an apple.

Well he thought, like it or not Lugia would be joining their group...at least until her memory came back. When that happened...well there was no telling what could occur.

I actually have been able to catch legendaries with pokeballs in the games so I know it can be done. (That awful moment when you've traveled all the way down to the bottom of some cave for a legendary and all you have is one lousy pokeball to catch it with.) Really difficult and unlikely, but still possible although Ash shouldn't think it likely this considering how legendaries usually aren't owned or caught through conventional means in his experience. However there is a discrepancy between the legendaries in the games and in the show and movies. In the shows and movies legendaries are incredibly strong and powerful, so much so that just an average Pokemon would have almost no hope of beating them, whereas in the games they are usually stronger than average but still beatable with a strong enough Pokemon and a type advantage. However since most legendaries' strength is already well established for Ash, I figured I'd better have them be super powerful like in the anime.

If Ash is however going to have any legendaries (not all of them since that would just be sick and wrong) but maybe a couple, he'd have to have a reason not to be able to use them whenever he needed to beat someone or the story would simply get way too easy and boring. Having Lugia have amnesia I figured was a good option and worked well with the storyline I have planned.

By the way, anyone ever noticed just how messed up the supposed height and weight for Pokemon are in the video games? The sizes they have in the anime work at least. Since they are so messed up, I've simply been deciding upon my own sizes.

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ash soon found that having an amnesiac legendary in his party wasn't always easy.

For example when Lugia accidentally unleashed an Aeroblast at poor Pidgey when she sneezed the next morning.

Fortunately after Pidgey had recovered, a la Nurse Joy, Pidgey wasn't at all bothered by that as she seemed rather honored to have been attacked by someone as great as Lugia.

Professor Ivy was furiously taking notes as she watched Lugia, the scientist in her not allowing such an opportunity to be taken for granted to study a legendary so up close and personal.

"How do you think we should get back her memory?" Misty asked him.

He'd already considered this so he already had an answer for her.

"Maybe try to tell her a few things about her, things that might help her remember something?" Ash suggested.

"Except we don't really know anything about her," Misty pointed out.

"That's not entirely true," He was forced to admit.

He briefly told Misty about the adventures that he'd had with Lugia and being the "chosen one" or in his case the frozen one as he had put it.

Misty however looked concerned as she asked, "what if she causes another storm accidentally or something before she remembers?"

Ash could only shrug his shoulders and say, "well we'll just have to hope she doesn't."

That did not seem to reassure Misty even though she tried to remain positive.

"Well hopefully she can get her memory back fast then," She commented.

He and Misty approached Lugia cautiously and Ash told her, "we were just hoping that we might be able to tell you a few stories about yourself that might help you remember just who you are."

"Well I do like stories," Lugia said happily, "well at least I think I do."

Ash nodded, taking that as permission to proceed and started to tell of the legend of Lugia. He was afraid that it might not be the same in this world, but Professor Ivy told him part of the way in that she'd heard the same basic legend so he took that as a sign that it was correct.

"You help keep peace between the 3 legendary birds Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos and its said that you will appear when all 3 are together," Ash admitted, "you also rule over the sea and can cause major storms, even hurricanes if you are enraged."

"That doesn't sound very nice, creating storms," Lugia commented, "it sounds hardly like something I would want to do. Do I have the ability to make more food? Maybe some nice, tasty fish? I'm hungry again."

"We just finished breakfast," Misty pointed out.

"She probably hadn't eaten in days before we found her, remember?" Ash reminded her, "besides, just be grateful she's at least human sized now."

They gave Lugia some more food before continuing their conversation, but couldn't seem to get anywhere with her.

Now a bit disappointed, Misty suggested, "Maybe your pokedex might have some additional information we can use as well."

"I already checked," Ash admitted, "I got her stats, but her type didn't show up so we didn't get any extra information about her."

"I'll try and tinker with your pokedex and make an entry for her as a new species," Professor Ivy suggested, "Lugia is known about, but no one has been able to get close enough to her really find out if she was her own species. Now it appears we know for certain."

Professor Ivy looked positively gleeful at the moment, eager to make such profound discoveries.

At that moment Lugia admitted over a plate of fish, "Ash, I feel funny."

At once she began to grow again, not having any control over her growing or shrinking.

She grew to her usual height of around 20 feet and several times that in wingspan.

Yet only a few seconds after she had, a voice yelled not that far away, "there she is. The legendary we've been tracking."

There was then a roar in reply.

Suddenly out popped out of the ground the same giant Rhydon they had faced awhile back...only this time she had brought company.

Several Golems also popped up out of the ground alongside her, only these fortunately were regular sized.

The golems were definitely the most Pokemon-like of the ones that he'd seen so far in this world. Their entire torsos were completely covered by basically a ball of rock like a golem usually did. If they did have actual forms underneath he couldn't really see one.

Really all they were were just a rock ball with legs, arms, and a head sticking out.

He was starting to wonder just who had yelled when a woman flew in riding a Fearow.

She dropped down just behind all the Golems and the giant Rhydon.

The woman was wearing a Team Rocket uniform and he recognized her instantly. It was Cassidy, a Team Rocket member he'd battled against occasionally.

Unfortunately as far as he could tell concerning her Pokemon, she was much more formidable than her counterpart had been.

Judging from what he was up against, unless he could think of something quick, he was likely to lose.

Deciding to use what little he did have at his disposal in already knowing her name, he grinned at her and said, "Hello Cassidy."

She seemed unnerved by him knowing her name for a second, but then her arrogance came in the way as she replied, "I see that my reputation proceeds me. Very well then, if you already know who I am you should also know that I'm no person to go up against. Fortunately I'm not here for you, just the legendary, so if you'll just step away from her than I'll leave you be."

While he knew he couldn't defeat Cassidy, he also knew he could never simply let her get Lugia.

He heard Pikachu whisper to Lugia so Cassidy couldn't overhear, "now would be a good time to remember how to use an attack."

That really was his best chance, his Pokemon being no match for Cassidy's but Lugia seemed to be unsure just how to do that, not that he could blame her.

Before he could figure out just what to do, Cassidy seemed to think it was long enough for him to decide as she commanded her Pokemon, "attack!"

The golems instantly popped their limbs into their rock balls and started rolling right into his assembled Pokemon.

Each of them began to go flying like bowling pins, getting knocked out quickly and easily due to being at such a level disadvantage.

The giant Rhydon meanwhile was busy grabbing Lugia and trying to tie her up with a very large rope, while she resisted.

Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything he could really do to stop any of it.

It wasn't long before he soon found himself and Pikachu the only ones still conscious, himself only because he'd been totally forgotten and considered not a threat by the Golem and Pikachu, who was still doggedly trying to dodge her opponents, but she knew she couldn't hold out for too much longer and it hardly mattered since Lugia was already tied up and being dragged over to the cliff face, possibly for her to be picked up somehow by someone.

Cassidy appeared to already be making a phone call to someone to do just that as the Golems decided to simply ignore Pikachu and go over to their master by the cliff.

Pikachu came over to him, clearly tired as she admitted worriedly, "what are we going to do Ash? We can't let her take Lugia like that."

He was about to reply that he had no idea, when suddenly the ground beneath his feet began to tremble.

"It's more Golem!" Pikachu concluded worriedly.

Yet as it continued to tremble he realized just what it was.

"An earthquake!" He yelled.

The earthquake continued to rumble as the golems seemed to be knocked around into each other and Cassidy seemed to be struggling to remain standing as well.

Even the giant Rhydon ended up falling and sitting on an unlucky golem.

Then without warning, the entire cliffside gave way not far from where they were standing.

It collapsed, Lugia, Cassidy and all her Pokemon falling with it as it fell into the sea.

"Lugia!" Pikachu cried, clearly worried for her new found friend.

"She'll be all right," Came a voice behind them.

Never in his life had he seen a human radiate as much power and strength as Cynthia did, as if she was just as tough as her Pokemon.

He'd seen Cynthia before of course in his coma world but he was no less impressed by her here.

Champion Cynthia, who he'd heard so much about as quite possibly the world's greatest trainer, still had on her signature black jacket, her very long blonde hair falling to her ankles as she had a grim look on her face.

He almost forgot what she had even said before Lugia suddenly came up and landed next to them.

"Wow, that was cool," Lugia commented, "all those Pokemon took a drink, but as soon as I fell into the water, I just felt really strong all of a sudden and I could burst those ropes."

He guessed it was perhaps because much of Lugia's strength came from the sea. Once she was in it, she became much more powerful.

Cynthia however scolded as if she knew her, "you really shouldn't mess around like that Lugia. This boy's Pokemon could have gotten hurt. Why didn't you just attack?"

Lugia confessed, "I don't know how to attack."

"She has amnesia and can't remember anything," Ash explained, "we've been trying to help her regain her memory."

If Cynthia was surprised, she certainly didn't show it as she remarked, "well that appears to change things somewhat. I think we'd better get away from here then. Lugia, would you mind flying us away?"

Lugia admitted, "I don't know how to fly."

To her credit, Cynthia did not get frustrated as she suggested, "then I suppose now would be the time to learn."

With some dexterity and skill, Cynthia went over to Lugia and got on her back.

"You'd better come too," She called, "I doubt you'd like to still be here after we leave for the rest of Team Rocket to show up. Fighting them will have to be for another day."

With some trepidation, he put all of his still knocked out Pokemon back into their pokeballs and then got on Lugia behind Cynthia, followed by Pikachu behind him.

The trepidation was because as far as he knew, Lugia did not know how to fly and he would prefer not to fall down off the cliff into the ocean where Cassidy and her Pokemon were.

"Where did Cassidy go?" Pikachu asked.

"I would imagine they have been sent back by now, but they aren't dead in case that is what you were wondering," Cynthia admitted mysteriously.

Lugia was still protesting that she couldn't fly when Cynthia had her spread out her wings and start to flap them.

Finally, following her instructions, Lugia did so before finally with one big push, she launched into the air.

At first she was a bit hesitant as she dropped again a few times before getting the hang of it.

"Amazing!" Lugia said with instant relish, "flying is so much fun and I can really do it!"

"You're a legendary bird Pokemon, of course you can fly and enjoy it," Cynthia argued, "now head over to where those trees are."

Lugia did so as she seemed to relearn flying while in mid-flight, with himself able to forget his fears of falling and simply enjoy the ride.

It really was fun flying, he realized. He'd ridden Pokemon while flying before but there was something about riding Lugia, the sea at their backs, the wind rushing at him.

The company was nice too, he had to admit with Pikachu behind him and Cynthia in front.

From his vantage point, he was looking directly into her long blonde hair which smelled really good of apricots.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he found that he might just have a crush on her, not that he could help that.

Let's face it, Cynthia was just plain awesome all around.

On the ride to their destination, Pikachu interrogated Cynthia.

Evidently it had been her Garchomp that had caused the earthquake, but she'd put her back into her pokeball after Cassidy and her Pokemon had taken a drink into the sea.

Cynthia had shown up here due to the mysterious sightings of a giant legendary Pokemon, which was of course Lugia, and he guessed that Cassidy must have heard the same thing for her to show up around the same time.

"I just want to thank you for coming here and helping out," Ash admitted gratefully, "I don't know what we would have done had you not done so."

"You would have still found a way to beat them," Cynthia said with total confidence in him.

"Well thanks, but I'm hardly a good enough trainer yet," He insisted.

"You clearly underestimate yourself then, Ash," She answered.

The thought occurred to him that he didn't remember telling her his name...although perhaps it was simply because he had forgotten already.

Lugia finally got to the trees that Cynthia had indicated, finding a clearing big enough to land as she landed with a thud.

"That was great, we should do that again," Lugia commented happily as they all got off her.

"Not right now," Cynthia asked of her, "and if you could manage to shrink yourself I'd appreciate it."

"Well I don't really know how to do that either," Lugia began to say as she concentrated.

Much to her surprise, she began to shrink before their eyes.

"You see, you underestimate yourself as well," Cynthia told Lugia.

"We really can't risk you getting full-sized again I'd say," He remarked, "Team Rocket is probably going to be looking for you for awhile."

"I'd recommend that as well," Cynthia answered, "and I'll show you how to disguise yourself later. For now however, I'd like to talk to Ash and Pikachu here."

Lugia nodded before going off into the trees not far away so they could still see her.

"It seems like you already know her," Ash observed.

"We have indeed met before," Cynthia admitted, "and I have personal experience with a legendary myself."

From the way she was talking, he got the feeling Cynthia had a legendary of her own, but looking at the look on her face, she wasn't quite ready to admit that to him.

He could imagine why. He was essentially a total stranger to her.

At any rate, he was already feeling a bit nervous around her, possibly because of his crush and also because of hero worshiping.

"So what will you do with Lugia?" Cynthia asked them.

"I'm not sure," He had to confess, "try and restore her memory hopefully. I mean the problem would be keeping her hidden. Even with a disguise like you mentioned, keeping her outside of a pokeball in public would be dangerous."

Cynthia seemed to think for a moment before saying, "I would have to agree on that front. Currently she isn't really even able to take care of herself and she will need help and protection."

"Maybe you could take her then," Ash suggested, "surely you would be able to do a much better job at that then me."

She was already shaking her head as she told him, "no, I would never want to do that. It appears that for some reason that Lugia has chosen you to be her potential master."

His eyebrows rose as he asked worriedly, "I can't capture Lugia, that would just be wrong and taking advantage of her."

"Catching her now would be taking advantage of her, you would be correct," Cynthia said, "however I do believe that what you are going through right now is being tested. Legendaries are rather different in that in order to catch them they have to be shown that you are worthy of being their trainer. By helping Lugia, I dare say that she just might decide to one day become yours."

"Wouldn't that mess with things though?" Pikachu asked her, "like cause chaos with the sea since Lugia is no longer there?"

"Not really," Cynthia answered, "there are plenty of legendaries, many with various designated areas of influence and power and Lugia is not the only one over the sea. If you took away all or too many of them, it would of course cause problems, but every once in awhile a legendary will find a trainer that they consider good enough to be claimed by. This has been done since the beginning of time and a legendary might even decide to be claimed more than once throughout history."

"I'd hardly consider myself good enough," Ash argued.

Cynthia gave him a grim smile as she told him, "Arceus doesn't seem to think so and neither do I."

He was totally taken by surprise by that.

"You've met Arceus?" He asked her.

"You didn't think you were the only one did you?" Cynthia countered, "let's just say that I've had a similar journey as you."

He nodded, it certainly made sense, such a great and powerful trainer as Cynthia.

It also reassured him, after all Cynthia had clearly turned out okay.

In comparison to her, he really didn't think much of himself in that regard.

"That's actually why I knew exactly who you were as soon as I saw you," She explained, "I confess to not knowing all the details, but Arceus told me enough."

He let out a sigh before admitting, "I just don't know if I'm cut out for it though. Not only do I have to beat the Pokemon league in a year, but also capture every single Pokemon, that's impossible."

Cynthia gave him a hardened look as she asked him, "why then do you think that Arceus would give you an impossible goal? Beating the Pokemon league would be very difficult but as I've already proven not impossible, but of course catching all the Pokemon in the world would as we've already learned to cause far too many problems for that to work."

He thought it over before giving it his best guess, "because it would cause me to recognize my own limitations?"

"No," Cynthia argued, "that was my problem Arceus had to deal with. You, I can tell are a lot more humble. You don't go around catching Pokemon just so that you can simply add them to a collection as trophies and you always take their opinions and whether to stay with you under consideration."

"Well of course I do," He insisted, "why would I not?"

"While an admirable quality," Cynthia replied, "without a bit of a push, you'd never decide to capture the many Pokemon you've already acquired, Pokemon, which while relatively weak right now are going to be needed later on. If you didn't already have a goal in mind to capture as many Pokemon as you could, you'd never get as many as you will no doubt need."

He thought about it, as it did make sense to him, especially concerning the Pokemon that he had that were once human.

Admittedly he always had some reluctance doing so in changing them as well as bringing them with him.

He supposed thinking that he did need to catch all of the Pokemon had helped him decide to turn them into Pokemon and keep them.

Another thought then occurred to him as he asked, "Do you know...um...about my ability?"

Cynthia nodded.

"Can you?" He asked pointedly.

At that Cynthia appeared saddened as she admitted, "I used to.

Judging from her expression, he guessed that she didn't want to talk further about the subject.

"You still have a long journey ahead," Cynthia told him, "and while obviously you won't be able to catch every Pokemon, you'll need as many as you can get. Even if you do manage to persuade Lugia to become yours and get her memory back, you'll need your other Pokemon. There is unfortunately even stronger adversaries than that Team Rocket member or her Pokemon that we faced. I will however provide you with something that I do believe will prove useful...assuming that you can earn it."

"Earn it?" He asked her, "earn it how?"

"By battling me of course," She answered with a smile.

He stepped back as he claimed, "I can't beat you."

"Once again, you're going to have to realize just how strong you really are," Cynthia insisted, "besides I don't expect you to win, just impress me enough to get what I'm offering you."

"What are you even offering?" He asked her.

She held out an odd looking ball.

"This is a self-ball," She explained, "it was designed by Silph Co. primarily for Pokemon wishing to not be owned by a trainer but still have the luxury of going into the pokeball world whenever they wanted. Unfortunately the creation of the ball caused mass protests from people not wanting Pokemon to have the luxury of being able to own themselves. The good thing however is that before it was discontinued, I managed to get a hold of a few of them. Lugia should also be able to use it if she would like."

He thought this over. This did appear to be a good solution, being able to put Lugia into a ball.

The only problem would be in beating Cynthia for it.

"Well all of my Pokemon besides Pikachu are still knocked out and Pikachu is still rather tired," Ash had to admit.

"Don't worry, I can still do it Ash," Pikachu said confidently, not willing to pass up a challenge.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Definitely," She agreed with a smile.

"I'll use one of my weaker Pokemon," Cynthia suggested.

While a bit nervous he agreed as Cynthia then let out her Pokemon.

At first he couldn't figure out which Pokemon she was, her only real feature were her long black-blue ears.

Fortunately Cynthia told him

"This is Rikki," Cynthia introduced, "she's a Riolu."

Rikky appeared to be around 16 as far as he could tell, her tell tale feature making her a Pokemon was her big and sharp looking teeth.

"So who will I be battling today?" Rikki asked.

"Me," Pikachu argued.

Rikki didn't seem impressed as she commented, "you'd think I could get a better opponent than a Pikachu."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Cynthia said, "this is a very special Pikachu who has been through a lot more than you might have guessed. Besides she has an excellent trainer."

Rikki nodded before taking a fighting stance.

Pikachu lined up opposite her.

He quickly did a mental check of their strengths and weaknesses. Pikachu was faster and more agile, but if Rikki managed to get in a lucky punch and stop her before going at it on her...well then it could be all over.

Then of course there was the fact that Pikachu was probably tired after her battle with the Golem.

When the battle began, he had Pikachu try a thundershock.

Unfortunately Rikki was too quick as she sidestepped the attack and made a beeline for Pikachu.

Pikachu deciding to fight rather than run, attempted a quick attack as she knocked into Rikki.

Rikki was knocked down but got back up quick enough and counterattacked Pikachu, starting to throw punches at her left and right.

"Get out of there Pikachu," Ash commanded Pikachu.

Pikachu seemed to be trying, but Rikki had her on the ropes, landing punch after punch.

Frankly he was amazed Pikachu was even still conscious after all the damage she was taking, yet she still seemed determined.

Then...as if a light bulb came on, Pikachu grinned as her entire body radiated with electricity.

Rikki's next punches only caused her to get zapped, no longer able to penetrate the shield of electricity that Pikachu had formed around her as it continued to build.

Pikachu then released all that electricity at once at Rikki, who was blasted off her feet from the impact.

A second later, she was on the ground, totally unconscious.

He was about to ask just how Pikachu had done that, when Pikachu smiled, a huge smile that seemed light up her entire face.

She didn't look like a Pokemon that had just been in two fierce battles, that was for sure.

"We did it Ash!" Pikachu said happily.

Sh rushed towards him and he was expecting her to give him a hug...and then something else happened that took him completely by surprise and altered his life forever.

Pikachu kissed him.

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ash woke up that morning hugging his girlfriend.

That's right girlfriend, he thought with pleasure and a smile. Pikachu was now his girlfriend.

After Pikachu had kissed him he had been shocked of course but then he just couldn't help kissing her back and well...the rest was history.

He was starting to come to terms with it of course even if it was only the next morning, but quite honestly he couldn't be happier.

As if Pikachu and he were always meant to get together...even if it took going to a totally new world for it to happen.

All of his other Pokemon knew about it of course. He'd told them all as soon as they recovered from the damage they had taken from the Golem.

The news that he and Pikachu were now an item was actually expected and well received by all as far as he could tell, with Pikachu practically gushing to tell everyone.

At that moment Pikachu began to stir as she opened her eyes to look into his own ones.

She looked momentarily surprised before smiling at him.

"Hello girlfriend," He greeted.

Pikachu only smiled even wider at that as she leaned forward and kissed him.

That same familiar spark greeted him just as the first time they had kissed.

In truth, he absolutely loved it.

"Good morning Ash," Pikachu answered back brightly.

"Are you two lovebirds going to be lovey-dovey all morning?" Misty interrupted from not far away, clearly awake.

"Sorry Misty," Ash apologized.

"It's okay, just giving you a hard time," Misty admitted, "just as long as you don't like have sex or something around me."

He gulped. He knew that that was something that people in relationships did but...he just wasn't ready for that. He'd even discussed it with Pikachu yesterday, something that she had been willing to accept until he was more okay with it.

So they would try to take things at a steady pace and just see where things went.

In any case, he wanted to ensure that Pikachu was always there in his life.

Just as he began to get out of his sleeping bag, he realized with a start: Cynthia!

As distracted as he had been by Pikachu he had almost forgotten that she had also spent the night with them.

Yet as he looked around, he couldn't seem to find her or her sleeping bag.

"Where's Cynthia?" He asked Misty.

Misty pointed over in a certain direction.

Grateful that she hadn't left just yet, he got up and went into the woods where Misty had pointed.

He finally found Cynthia leaning against a tree, looking off into space.

"I was worried you might have just decided to up and leave already," He told her as he came up next to her.

"Not yet," She confessed.

He didn't reply to that as a moment of silence passed between them.

Unbidden he couldn't help but think of the long journey that still lay ahead of him. Cynthia had managed to accomplish a lot, but he simply wasn't her.

Quite honestly had she not shown up yesterday Lugia would be in the hands of Team Rocket by now.

If she wasn't around and they showed up again, he'd be in big trouble. He needed to get his Pokemon stronger and catch more of them, but he just didn't see how that would be possible in the time given him.

Even if he were to focus on training just a few Pokemon, he'd leave the rest too weak to really do anything.

Cynthia seemed to perceive his thoughts as she commented, "you seem overwhelmed."

"Yes," He admitted as he began to explain his feelings to her.

To his surprise she said, "I think I can help you with that."

"How so?" He asked hopefully.

"There is a place..." Cynthia began, "where Pokemon can train themselves. It wouldn't give Pokemon as much experience as being with a trainer could, but it can still be quite substantial. Many of my own Pokemon have spent time there."

That certainly took him by surprise.

"Can we go to it?" Ash asked hopefully.

Quite honestly one of the problems was that for some reason Pokemon could never seem to gain experience or level up without a trainer present. If his Pokemon could just do that themselves without him having to essentially babysit all the time, it would be a huge benefit to him.

"Unfortunately, you would not be able to go yourself," Cynthia explained, "it's a world where only Pokemon can live."

"How would you take them there if you couldn't live there either?" Ash surmised.

"Since it wouldn't be me taking them," Cynthia said, "as you've probably guessed by now, I happen to have a legendary Pokemon of my own. She has the ability to travel through different worlds including the one you're from."

That was certainly interesting and he couldn't imagine how valuable such a Pokemon could be. Even so he couldn't help but try to figure out which one. Even among legendaries he was pretty sure that was a rather rare ability.

"Palkia?" Ash questioned.

"Very good," Cynthia said with a nod, "she is rather heavily disguised though so most wouldn't recognize her for what she is."

It didn't take long to figure out the second part. Cynthia was well known for one Pokemon, a Pokemon that always seemed stronger than a normal Pokemon usually was, even for its species.

"Garchomp," Ash muttered.

"Right again," Cynthia answered, sounding pleased he had figured it out on his own.

While it was certainly quite interesting and rather comforting that they had such a powerful Pokemon on their side, he still asked her, "why tell me?"

She gave him a long, hard stare as she admitted, "it is indeed a closely guarded secret but one I feel I can trust you with. After seeing you kiss your Pikachu that first time I realized a trainer that loves his Pokemon that much can be trusted."

"I don't..." He tried to deny.

Still he just couldn't do it. He did already love Pikachu, they'd been through enough already for him not to think otherwise of her.

"Besides I'm pretty sure Team Rocket already at least highly suspects," Cynthia answered, "speaking of them however that's why I'm making such an offer to you. I'm sure it will be hard for you to give up some of your Pokemon for a time, but I think it might be our only chance."

His thoughts turned to his coma. During his adventures there he'd been forced to give up many of his Pokemon for various reasons either temporary or not. Perhaps Arceus had even done that to prepare him for such a moment.

In his coma he'd only been allowed 6 Pokemon at a time. Perhaps he could do the same here. It would admittedly lower the versatility in Pokemon he had as well as Pokemon that he could use to fight or defend with, but ultimately the rewards would be worth it he reasoned.

"I'll have a talk with my Pokemon," Ash finally said.

Cynthia nodded seeming to expect such an answer before saying, "I'd imagine it would be a hard choice. Where they're going however should be a lot safer than either of us will be going to."

"Where exactly are you going after this?" He asked her.

"Trying to find more legendaries and other strong Pokemon that we can help move to our cause," She explained, "some are still on the fence while others I fear have already gone over to Team Rocket."

He tried to go through his list of legendaries.

"Which ones are already on our side?" He questioned.

She only gave him a look to that, clearly showing she wasn't willing to tell him that just yet.

"No need to explain," He told her reassuringly, "however I do have a question about Mew. Going through the legendaries I know of, any one of them could be seriously dangerous, but it seems to me from what I've learned from you and Arceus that Mew is pretty important."

Cynthia gave him a grim smile as she said, "don't worry, Mew is most definitely on our side and very well hidden."

He let the matter rest at that, satisfied with her answer...not that she would have given him anymore information anyway.

After breakfast, he released all of his Pokemon and started to explain the situation to them.

Cynthia however interrupted him as she said, "actually I think it might be better if I had "Garchomp" explain."

He was surprised but allowed her to release her Pokemon.

His first impression of Palkia was that she appeared to just be a Garchomp.

Obviously Garchomps were very strong Pokemon anyway, which is probably why Palkia had chosen that form in order to provide a better explanation for just why she was so strong and tough to beat.

If she had been say a Magikarp her cover would have been blown almost instantly.

Even so, she seemed to almost radiate power as if unable to totally hide it.

Just in her Garchomp form she was over 7 feet tall with huge black wings and she had very large J cup breasts.

Even his Pokemon seemed to be unable to avoid staring at her majesty as they gazed reverently at her, in particular Jessie, a fellow Dragon type.

Palkia however gazed down at the assembled Pokemon silently for several minutes while his Pokemon looked back at her.

When several of his Pokemon nodded however he realized that somehow Palkia was speaking to his Pokemon with her mind.

He went over to Cynthia and asked, "do you know what she's saying to them?"

"She's only speaking to her fellow Pokemon right now," Cynthia answered him bluntly.

Great, he thought, the silent treatment.

Still he wasn't about to get jealous...well maybe a little jealous, he had to admit. It wasn't everyday you got a chance to talk to Palkia.

Finally he just decided to leave on his own into the woods until they got done.

However he did not get far before he heard someone beginning to follow him.

He didn't need to turn around however to know who they were, her mere presence already being familiar enough to him.

"Hey Ash," Pikachu said as she ran up alongside him.

"Don't you want to listen?" He asked her in confusion.

"I don't think I need to," Pikachu would only say, "you want to make out?"

He laughed a bit at that.

"All you seem to want to do now is kiss Pikachu," He noted.

"Well yeah because it's fun!" Pikachu insisted.

He laughed again but nevertheless gave her a nice long kiss.

"Anyway all they were really talking about is leaving," Pikachu remarked, "and that's something I could never do to you."

He nodded, figuring as much.

Out of all of his Pokemon, Pikachu was the one he was most confident would insist on staying...not that he could manage without her anyway.

"How do the others feel?" He asked.

"I don't know," Pikachu admitted, "we didn't really get that far."

"I kind of wish I was included in the decision making," He admitted.

"Palkia wants it to be a personal decision and not a trainer-based one," Pikachu explained.

He did have to admit he understood that but...it was still hard.

However one thing about what Pikachu said also got to him.

"She told you who she really was?" He asked her.

Pikachu shrugged and expressed, "to me anyway. I'm not sure if she told any of the others just yet."

He let that sink in for a moment.

"I must admit it's nice to have another legendary on our side," Ash replied.

"Yeah," Pikachu agreed, "she seems awesome too like Cynthia is. I think a lot of the other Pokemon will feel a lot more at ease going with her."

"That's good at least," Ash answered, "and at least it's only temporary."

"True," Pikachu said, "but I couldn't stand to be away from you from you for more than a few days at most."

Pikachu reached around to give him a hug affectionately.

Of course Pikachu had always been affectionate, she was just even more so now that they were romantically involved.

After a bit of time spent with Pikachu, they decided to head back.

When they got there, it appeared their little meeting was just breaking up.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"It is decided," Misty told him bluntly.

Silently he was hoping Misty was one of the ones who had insisted on staying.

Misty looked down at the ground forlornly causing his heart to plummet.

Then she looked up and grinned and said, "of course I'm staying Ash, you didn't really think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?"

He couldn't help grin himself before he happened to glance at some of his other Pokemon.

His grin faded.

"We ultimately decided on just 6 Pokemon of your own plus Lugia should stay," Ivy then said, "it was admittedly tough on all of us, particularly us former humans, but we finally all agreed, I'm staying of course but I'll let the others staying tell you themselves."

Pidgey then insisted, "I'm staying. I'm not about to just leave Lugia while she's still like missing her memory."

"I'll stay too," Jessie stated loyally, "I'm only a Pokemon because of you Ash, I'm not about to leave you. Besides I want to become a Dragonite with you as my trainer."

"Don't worry I'll make sure it happens," He agreed, happy to have Jessie stay.

Truth be told this Jessie at least he really rather liked as both his Pokemon and friend.

Joy was last.

"You wouldn't make it very far without a healer so I'll be the last, but certainly not least," She added.

He was initially pleased with learning who was staying despite the many losses but then he realized something.

Looking over at his mom, he asked, "Mom?"

She looked back at him with tears in her eyes as she admitted, "I need to go Ash. You're my son and you know I love you...it's just...I need to do this."

He was shocked and heartbroken but he still managed to find the strength to move forward and hug her.

As much as he wanted to question why, he knew his mother somehow felt it was right.

It was a touching but difficult moment. He had come to rely upon his mom not only as his Pokemon but upon his mother and confidante. She would admittedly be the toughest of his losses.

Yet it would only be for a little while, he told himself, just so that his Pokemon could train and all get stronger.

Meanwhile he'd be left with only 7 if you included Lugia: Pikachu, Misty, Ivy, Jessie, Joy, Pidgey, and Lugia.

Just as he was finishing hugging his mom however, he heard a voice in his head.

"Hello Ash," The voice said.

"Palkia?" He asked in his mind.

"Yes," She confessed, "I know this is hard on you but I promise it will be for the best. It'll all turn out fine."

"Is that because you've gone into the future?" Ash queried hopefully.

He felt Palkia get a bit subdued by that before she said, "actually time travel would be more Dialga's thing. He however is no longer with us."

"Dead?" He questioned.

"Legendaries can indeed die, but it would take an awful lot," Palkia explained, "and no. He's not dead nor is he in the hands of the enemy, he's just somewhere else in time, nor do I know where. Then again we usually tend to stay out of each other's way as much as possible."

"So where are you taking my Pokemon?" He asked.

"Another world," Palkia told him, "of the worlds I have visited some are populated only by Pokemon like the one I'll be taking them to, and some have absolutely no Pokemon at all, only humans."

"Weird," Ash replied.

A world without Pokemon seemed just totally out there to him.

Palkia seemed to chuckle at that.

"You'll be fine," She reiterated, "I've also taken the liberty of messing with your collection of Pokeballs so that whenever you catch new Pokemon they will be sent to the same world that your other Pokemon will be going to instead of the Pokeball world. It should hopefully help you to raise up the army we're going to need."

He tried to reply back to that, now full of questions, but she appeared to have intended the psychic connection she had made with him and was now looking up into the sky.

Great, he thought, why did legendaries in no matter what form always seem to be so difficult to talk to?

It was like they liked being mysterious or something...which now that he thought about it was probably true.

He turned his attention back to his Pokemon, knowing most of them would not be here in only a few short hours.

Yet as he glanced at each of the ones he was staying, he still somehow felt like everything was going to be okay.

Author's Note: A bit of a short chapter, but I figured a lot had already happened what with him and Pikachu getting together and the departure of many of Ash's Pokemon (which admittedly got little or no story time devoted to them anyways). Pikachu and him getting together so quickly I originally intended to have it be a bit harder of a decision for Ash to make, but after reviewing what I see for the character, it just seemed so right for him to after that kiss immediately realize that was what he really wanted and go for it. As for many of his Pokemon leaving it accomplished several things: first of all being able to condense his Pokemon down significantly and create a near final team (or harem) for him to have (or at least for a long time), but also introduce the concept of Pokemon being able to train themselves which will be important later on. Besides Ash is definitely going to need all the Pokemon he can get further down the road. It will not be easy.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Several days after the departure of most of his Pokemon, Ash was feeling somewhat better about things.

First of all, he still had a decent amount of Pokemon that he could use, 6, which was actually what he was used to anyways.

Then of course there was the fact that there was a lot of potential in his lineup.

First, there was Misty, who was proving to be a strong and talented water Pokemon in her own right.

Then Professor Ivy or just Ivy as she usually went by nowadays who was able to put her Pokemon knowledge into play first hand in battling.

Followed by Jessie, the not at all evil young woman who loved to wrap her opponents up with her tail and by the time she became a Dragonite...look out.

Add to that Joy, who was an invaluable part of his team. While a relatively recent addition she was proving her worth not only in battles but in particular for her healing ability and skill.

Of course he had to include Lugia even if she wasn't technically his, but she was still part of their group and he was starting to view her as a good friend. In return he'd be doing his best to try and restore her memory. As for keeping her safe however, before she had left Cynthia had showed Lugia how to disguise herself, ultimately deciding upon a Togekiss as it was also a flying type, was a relatively strong Pokemon that a trainer might actually have, was a Pokemon he was actually familiar with himself, and could know Metronome, which would be able to explain away if she accidentally used a move that she wasn't supposed to be able to know.

Hopefully it would work although he'd still suggested that she stay in her ball most of the time in public.

Then Pidgey who was here mostly for Lugia, but she had also confided to him that she was also here for him. She was his first regularly caught Pokemon and there was definitely at least a friendship between them. While still just a Pidgey, it was only a matter of time before she evolved.

Last but certainly not least was his girlfriend and best friend Pikachu. Pikachu was just about the best Pokemon you could ever hope to have, loyal, energetic, happy, and a million other wonderful things. As far as her battling skills were concerned however, among his Pokemon they were second to none.

Just as he got done with his reflecting on his team and where they were at, he noticed Pikachu standing beside him as he gave her a quick kiss, much to her delight.

"More!" Pikachu demanded hungrily, "that wasn't very long."

Chuckling a bit, he gave her another kiss, only this time longer.

Lugia happened to see them kissing as she came over to them.

In her Togekiss form she was about 5'9 with large white wings, wore a white shirt and white pants with distinctive blue and red markings on them and had G cup breasts appearing to all the world to just be a really strong Togekiss.

He had to admit that even now she looked like a Pokemon way stronger than one a still pretty much new trainer would have so if anyone asked, he'd say she was his mother's and was holding onto her for awhile.

However Lugia then asked as she looked at them, "kissing must be really fun! Can I have a kiss to see what it's like?"

"Sure!" Pikachu instantly agreed, "and kissing Ash is really fun!"

He however was a bit perplexed as he asked, "you don't have a problem with me kissing other girls Pikachu?"

"Of course not," Pikachu answered easily, "many Pokemon share their trainer and I'm not bothered by it. It's like your mom told me, you're such a great young man that I'm bound to not be the only one to notice it and want to be with you."

"My mom said that?" He questioned in surprise.

At that however he suddenly felt a pang of sadness at no longer having his mom with him. Her absence had been tough on all of them, valued not only for her strength, but also as somewhat of the mother not just for him but for the entire group.

Pikachu seemed to sense his sadness as she put an arm on his back as she reassured him, "well don't worry, you'll always have me."

"Yeah, you're right, I will," He agreed as he gave her a hug.

Lugia didn't seem to realize just what was going on, but nevertheless she spread her arms and wings around both of them to join in the hug.

After awhile however she asked impatiently, "so about that kiss?"

He laughed a bit before deciding to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Just as he pulled away however, he spotted Misty standing there, looking nervous.

Admittedly Misty was getting more and more nervous everyday as she came closer to facing her sisters, but she looked really nervous now.

"Um Ash?" She asked hesitantly, "can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Sure," He agreed as he went over to her.

Once they had moved off somewhere alone where even Pikachu's good ears wouldn't hear them, she confessed, "as you know I've been rather worried about facing my sisters, but I'm not sure that you know exactly why."

"Well I'd imagine having your sister be found to be suddenly a Pokemon would be a shock for anyone," He answered her, "especially when all 3 of them are rather protective of you."

Misty's eyes widened as she replied, "you thought I only had 3 sisters?"

"Well yes, I assumed when we talked about your sisters that they were the same sisters that were the gym leaders of the Cerulean Gym," He clarified.

She just shook her head and then explained, "I suppose I only have 3 human sisters, but my father also had a number of Pokemon wives who he also had children with. Collectively he had exactly 80 daughters."

His own eyes nearly popped out at that.

"I was his very last daughter born to him before he died," Misty continued, "after his death however my sisters and his remaining wives chose to run the Gym as a family oriented business. My 3 human sisters decided to train my siblings as their own Pokemon."

"I thought you could only do that until they turned 16?" He questioned.

"That applies to only your own children," She clarified, "siblings are allowed indefinitely with certain restrictions, including them wanting to continue being trained by them. You can't force them to do anything and they can leave if they want but in my family's case every single one of my sisters has decided to stay and either be trained or be the trainer...except for..."

"You," He finished for her.

She nodded gravely before explaining, "the whole family pretty much just expected me to stay as all my other sisters had done, to travel the world as a member of the famous Cerulean Swimming Sisters and then help run the gym, but I decided I wanted something different out of life. Needless to say, nobody was pleased when they learned I was leaving, but I think they went along with it because they figured I'd quickly get over it and come back soon. So me showing up again might cause them to think I was proving I couldn't make it on my own and that they should try to get me to return."

"Well, you're with me now and I'd say we were doing fine," Ash claimed.

"Unfortunately they might not see it that way," Misty told him, "occasionally one of my Pokemon sisters will get together with a male and have a child, but they would never dream of marrying or decide to be owned by anyone else. Like I said they are rather family oriented and loyal in that regard. For me to break that tradition would be...well not good."

"I see," He finally observed, "so what do you think we should do about it to make them feel better?"

"That's really what I wanted to talk to you about," Misty answered, "I know that you were planning to use Pikachu against them, but I'd really like to be the one to do start out the battle. I think it will help prove just how capable I really am to them and that you're a good trainer for me."

He thought about it for a moment before then saying, "all right then."

Misty seemed surprised as she questioned, "just like that?"

"I trust you," He told her truthfully.

She seemed pleased by that as she insisted, "I won't let you down."

"I know," Ash agreed with a smile.

Just as he was about to turn away however Misty frowned again as she told him, "actually there is one last thing you need to do for me. It's risky but...I know it needs to be done."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Several days later and Ash found himself walking towards Cerulean.

He had been tempted to just have Lugia fly him there. In her current form she'd be big enough to carry him if it was just him, but he didn't see the need to force Pikachu and Misty to get back into their pokeballs just because he was lazy and didn't want to walk.

Besides walking allowed him to try and catch or battle various pokemon that he spotted along the way.

He'd already caught 3 ever since Cynthia and Palkia had left, but they'd immediately been whisked away to wherever his other Pokemon had gone after they were caught.

Hopefully they were all doing fine, if they weren't he'd fight Palkia himself and show her how he felt about that.

At any rate, his heart told him that they were fine.

"Look!" Pikachu pointed out excitedly, "Cerulean!"

Her eyes were better than his but a minute later of walking he was able to see the closest house for himself as well

He glanced over at Misty who was looking like she was about to freak out right about now.

He put his over hers to try and reassure her.

Misty clenched down, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Sorry," She apologized, "I'm just a bit worried that's all."

It took another 30 minutes before they could get to the gym however which meant they were early for their appointment which was probably a good thing in this case. Misty and her family were sure to have plenty of things to talk about before it.

As they entered the gym however, Misty squared her shoulders and tried to at least appear brave.

That air of bravery was immediately tested however as once they entered, several heads turned to stare at them, some of them likely a sister or at least a Pokemon that had known her.

However he also couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer size of the gym, it was huge, far bigger even than Viridian or Pewter and he could certainly see why it needed to be.

Hundreds of Pokemon loitered around the gym, most of them inside the swimming pool the size of a small lake.

It was in essence a water Pokemon Mecca with it seemed like every single non-legendary water type Pokemon that he knew of being represented either one of Misty's siblings or simply a Pokemon that had been collected over their many years of traveling.

From what he could tell it appeared they didn't believe in keeping Pokemon in pokeballs either. No wonder Misty didn't like being in one most of the time if her family members all did the same.

At that moment he began to realize just how foolhardy this idea might have been. They were Misty's family of course and they probably loved her, but it didn't mean there wouldn't be repercussions. For all he knew they might go to the authorities and claim he did illegal experiments on Misty or something to turn her into a Pokemon.

Or they could all just attack him and force him to give Misty back.

Before he'd just assumed it would be just 3 sisters he'd have to deal which really wasn't too much of a concern, but with all of them...

However it appeared they were in luck as there was currently a battle underway inside the pool as most of Misty's family seemed to be intent on watching it, many still in the pool out of necessity since they couldn't be on dry land.

A few did glance over at them, but they appeared not to immediately recognize Misty. With a closer look they probably would, but for now it appeared they were safe.

"It looks like it's still not too late to back out now," He commented.

Misty's jaw hardened however and insisted, "no I need to do this."

Nevertheless she at least appeared to be going away from the main crowd, walking into a side door he hadn't immediately noticed.

They walked down a hallway until she stopped at a certain door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Asked a young female voice.

Misty did not answer and instead allowed the door to open.

He was surprised to find a young woman with blue skin and instead of legs a tail that was curled up into a ball.

For a second he was confused how she was upright, but then he noticed the small wings on her back that she was using to flutter about.

A Horsea, he guessed.

She seemed to study them a bit, or more in particular Misty before finally asking cautiously, "Misty?"

"It's me," Misty confirmed.

Immediately the Horsea young woman threw her arms around Misty which Misty immediately returned.

"You came back!"

"I did," Misty agreed, "albeit in a bit different form."

"I'll say."

After they stopped hugging, Misty seemed to realize he and Pikachu were still there as she introduced, "Ash this is Sally, my next closest sister in age and my best friend. Sally this is my trainer Ash."

Sally looked him up and down and then asked Misty, "you even have a trainer? You have been busy."

"It's a long story," Misty admitted.

"Well come inside and tell me," Sally invited.

They all came in and he soon realized that it was actually a bedroom, although a bit different than the one he had had back in Pallet town.

First of all, there wasn't a small pool covering most of it.

Misty happily walked into the pool with Sally, both now being water Pokemon, who while they didn't need to always be in water at least preferred it if it was around.

However he and Pikachu opted to stand just over on the side.

"So how have you been without me?" Misty questioned.

"Well I've certainly missed you," Sally replied, "we've all missed you in fact, but Violet's been using me a lot. She seems to think I've got a lot of potential, maybe even more so than my mom according to her. She even says it won't be too long before I become a Seadra."

"That's wonderful!" Misty claimed, genuinely happy for her sister, "have you found that Dragon Scale you've been looking for yet?"

"Not yet," Sally answered, "then again it took my mother decades to find one that worked for her."

He had to think for a moment on what he had learned. Evolutionary items were even more rare here than in his coma world. From what he knew about Dragon scales, Pokemon that could evolve using them couldn't use just any old scale from a dragon. You needed a special scale from a special dragon and it varied individually exactly which dragon you needed it from. It also depended on strength. The stronger the Pokemon, the stronger the dragon you needed the scale from. Since he could tell that Sally was rather strong for a Horsea it was highly unlikely that a mere Dratini's scale (like one of Jessie's) would be effective on her otherwise he would offer.

"Well enough about me," Sally suggested, "I want to hear about you. I'm sure it will be a good story."

"It is," Misty answered, "the only problem is I'm worried about how everyone else will react when they find out."

At that Sally frowned a bit but claimed, "I'm sure they'll understand...however it happened."

"Not if I have a trainer who isn't family," Misty pointed out.

Sally had to agree with her as she replied, "I suppose that might cause problems. My mom for one might have problems with it. She still gets upset whenever your name is mentioned, leaving like you did."

"You know that I had to, I just had to live my own life," Misty responded.

"I know why you had to," Sally told her, "I even would have come with you if my wings were big enough for me to fly that much."

"Your mother would have been furious," Misty pointed out.

"She would have, not that I would have let that stop me," Sally claimed bravely.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

Sally went to go answer it, but then the person decided to just open it anyway as they came in.

He recognized them instantly. It was Misty's human sister Violet.

She had black hair, a very curvacious body, and was wearing a rather revealing purple bikini.

Violet looked at each of them or more in particular Misty as she said, "so it's true."

"It's true," Misty confirmed solemnly, "I'm a Pokemon now."

"Jamie told me she saw a Wartortle that she swears looked like you so I told her I'd investigate," Violet answered, "it appears she was right."

"I'm sorry," Misty apologized.

"I should be angry or upset," Violet told her, "but I want to know why first."

So Misty told them, haltingly at first, but it soon began to get easier as she explained it to her two sisters currently in the room.

She spoke rather warmly of him in particular and his role in saving her life as well as proving to be such a great trainer for her.

When she had finished, Violet finally turned to him and said, "well I suppose I should thank you Ash for saving my sister...even if you had to do it through rather strange means."

"Personally I think you're happier now," Sally observed, "not just because it seems like this is what you've always wanted even if you didn't realize it but also because you can do a lot more. Also it kind of helps that your trainer is really cute."

"Sally!" Misty exclaimed, now blushing, "Ash and I aren't together."

"Oh you will one day, I can tell," Sally insisted with a grin.

"What do you think Violet?" Misty asked her older sister cautiously.

Violet seemed to be still mulling things over before saying, "I think...I think while I agree that I'm glad that you're still alive and that you seem happier, it might not be a good idea for the rest of the family to know just yet."

"Why not?" Sally argued, "my mom?"

"Your mom wouldn't be the only one," Violet pointed out, "I'd imagine if it became general knowledge it would cause a lot of problems, probably not the you becoming a Pokemon thing, that was an act to save your life and frankly I've thought about what I would do if I could become a Pokemon myself."

"You have?" Misty asked in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked," Violet replied, "it's great to be a trainer, but after training so many Pokemon it does cause you to wonder what it would be like to have their powers. Still even if Ash here can do it to me too I'd turn it down. As for you however it's different in that not only are you now a Pokemon but you're being trained by someone not family and that will be the biggest issue. I have a strong suspicion that people's decisions on what they think should be done would cause a lot of strife and likely go against you."

"What is she supposed to do then?" Sally argued, "never see her family again?"

Until then he'd been almost entirely silent but then he had a great idea.

"Not if we get to the Pokemon league," Ash pointed out, "if I were to get to the Kanto Pokemon League this year I'd be televised there anyway and your entire family would see Misty. While watching they would realize just how good of a trainer I am for her."

Violet however wasn't buying it as she observed, "while I'm sure that would work, I'd say you're just a little too overconfident there."

"No, Ash is right," Misty insisted, "I'm totally confident in Ash accomplishing that."

Violet still seemed skeptical but was at least nice enough to say, "all right, well if you're sure than I suppose I could hold off telling anyone else about you until then, even tell Jamie that it wasn't you she thought she saw. However on one condition...you have to beat me in a battle."

"Agreed," He answered.

Since he was going to have to battle anyway for the Cerulean Gym Badge this was an easy concession.

"We'll have to use one of the training pools for our battle though," Violet observed, "and Misty I'd recommend getting into your ball at least until we get there. It was a miracle only Jamie noticed you when you came in."

For such a short duration of time, Misty didn't seem to have any problem with that, but she asked, "who is going to battle me?"

"Sally is," Violet insisted.

It was a good choice. Sally had mentioned she was close to evolving and therefore was probably in her late 20s or early 30s as far as her level was concerned, but still weak enough as a mere Horsea for her to be used for someone's second gym badge.

"I'd love to," Sally said with relish, "we can make it a one on one battle. I want to find out just how good you are now that you're the one actually battling."

He put Misty into her pokeball before he followed Violet and Sally down another hallway and into another room, this one much larger but also with a pool.

After releasing Misty, her and her sister got into opposite sides of the pool as he and Violet stood behind them on raised platforms.

Misty and Sally seemed to be studying each other, trying to figure each other out.

In this battle Sally was actually higher leveled and more experienced than Misty and so had advantages there, but Misty already knew Sally quite well, likely having watched her or even trained her firsthand so she had a better idea of what to expect from her opponent.

Then there was of course him and Violet. She was the older and more experienced trainer, but he still liked his chances.

When the battle begin, Sally swam right into Misty, making use of her greater speed.

In this case however Misty's defense was better as she took the hit before countering with one of her own, getting in a parting hit before Sally swam off.

"Use water gun," Violet commanded Sally.

Sally let out a burst of water from her mouth as it hit Misty.

Misty being a water Pokemon took minor damage as he commanded her to retaliate with the same attack.

She hit with a water gun of her own as the two jets of water hit each other in mid-flight effectively canceling each other out.

That is until Misty put in a bit more pressure to her water attack as it began pushing Sally's back until...

It ended up hitting Sally as she was pushed back to the very edge of the pool.

"Get out of there!" Violet told her.

Sally moved away, admitting, "she's too strong."

Violet however had a grim smile on her face as she claimed, "just hold on for a little longer."

"Until what?" Violet asked.

"You'll see," Violet would only say, "Misty it appears has a knack for somehow always making things much more difficult for herself."

"Hey!" Misty exclaimed, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Violet however did not reply as she told Sally, "use Surf."

It wasn't a move that a Pokemon could learn normally but it was one that could be taught and unfortunately he was unsurprised to learn that Sally had learned it.

Sally concentrated as the water on her side of the pool started to rise as the water on Misty's side began to lower.

Before he or Misty could stop what was happening, pretty soon Sally was riding on water that was much higher than the banks of the pool, even so the water still stayed in place as it formed a large wave.

Then all at once, Sally released it as it fell crashing down upon Misty as Sally rode on top of it.

He was momentarily worried as he could no longer see Misty as the strong water attack hit her.

However a moment later she popped back up, appearing to still be okay.

While the Surf had taken her off guard, he was sure that they would be able to counter such a move next time before Sally could properly use it.

Yet just as he was starting to feel like they were still going to win this, Sally admitted, "I feel funny."

OH NO! Ash thought.

She was evolving. No wonder Violet had wanted to use Sally, knowing how close she was even if Sally really didn't. While she was willing to let her sister go, it did not mean she was willing to let her go easy on her.

However while she was evolving she would be momentarily unable to battle, which gave them still a chance. If she was to become a Seadra...well as good as Misty was it was a battle she was very unlikely to win.

Yet he had an idea...and he really really hoped it worked.

"Attack her Misty with everything you've got," He commanded her.

Misty did not need any more commands than that as she rushed forward, using Bite and Tackle to chip away at Sally's health as she began to change.

Sally appeared to be trying to evolve but Misty's attacks seemed to be slowing the process down.

Even so it was only a matter of time before she fully transformed.

With one burst of speed Sally hit Misty forcing her to have to retreat.

Sally now flew up just out of the water, her much larger wings now more easily supporting an even larger body.

While her skin was still blue, her tail had actually gotten smaller so it no longer took up as much of her body as it now started just below a totally human looking (but proportionately large) butt.

As far as size wise in general she was about the same size as Misty and a DD cup like her as well.

"I did it!" She said happily.

"Congratulations," Misty managed to say even though she knew it made her battle much harder for her now.

"I figured I'd surprise you with your next battle in having you find out were ready to evolve anyway," Violet told Sally, "of course I never dreamed the battle would end up like this."

Sally however looked a bit sad as she looked over at Misty as she pointed out, "you can't beat me now Misty."

"I wouldn't count me out just yet," Misty argued, trying to look confident even if he could tell that she wasn't.

A Horsea, while with a higher level and with one she was already familiar with she could handle, a Seadra...not so much.

Sally however said, "no, I'm not going to battle you anymore."

"You can't just let me win," Misty insisted.

She however smiled and said, "you're my sister and my best friend Misty. I'd do anything for you."

Misty looked like she was about to cry at hearing that.

He wasn't sure just what Violet was going to do however. In his coma she and her sisters Lily and Daisy were known for simply giving away badges without even having the trainer battle them, but somehow he felt that no gym leader in this world even Violet would ever do that.

That's what made Violet's remark justified.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen," She informed them both, "if you are to earn your gym badge, you will need to truly earn it."

"Except this battle has never been about a badge or Misty's capability has it?" Ash pointed out, "its whether or not I'm a good enough trainer for Misty. Your family would question it if they knew, I'd say you even question it a bit yourself."

He got off the platform he had been standing on and started walking around the pool to where a stunned Violet was waiting.

Misty's pokeball was still in his hand from when he'd released her at the start of the battle as he then handed it to her.

"She's yours now," He told her, "she's part of your family and it is your right to decide about her, not me."

Misty however said nothing to that. She'd asked him to do this, he reminded himself when she'd asked him to be able to participate in this gym battle. It was necessary she had said.

Still He couldn't bring himself to look at her. What he was doing very dangerous and just about nearly broke his heart to do it and it was only his extreme trust in Misty that allowed him to do it.

Violet seemed to study Misty's ball for a moment before admitting, "I wanted to believe that you were a good trainer for Misty, but I wasn't sure. I even tried to get you into a battle you couldn't win because I was a bit skeptical and upset that Misty was already yours and therefore I really had no say in where she went."

"I am indeed a trainer to my Pokemon but I cannot claim to own them," Ash replied, "they stay with me only because they want to stay. I think your own Pokemon and family members would say the same thing."

"You are truly wise," Violet remarked, "that is why I let Misty go when she first left because I respected her enough to allow her her own free will. It is also the same reason...why I am giving her back to you."

Misty had somehow knew if one of her sisters was given this opportunity they would return such a gesture...even if it was a major gamble.

Violet held out Misty's ball which he took gratefully.

"I'll treat her well," He promised.

"See that you do," Violet warned.

"Thanks Violet," Misty said gratefully as she got out of the pool and went to hug her sister.

Violet didn't seem at all bothered that Misty was still soaking wet as she hugged her back.

"Promise to keep me updated on your journey?" She asked of Misty.

"Of course," Misty promised.

"What about the battle?" Pikachu questioned.

Violet seemed to think for a moment before saying, "well it appears that my Pokemon is unwilling to battle...and neither am I so I must confer upon you Ash the Cascade Badge."

"It should go to Misty," He insisted, "she earned it."

"I got the last one," Misty argued, "it should go to Pikachu."

"Why Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Since she would have won even if she had had to face Sally as a Seadra," Misty pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Sally argued with a smile as she got out of the pool.

Pikachu stared back at her with her own mischievous matching smile as she commented, "well like Violet said, we do need to actually earn our badges."

He studied Pikachu, who was looking confident, for a moment before telling Sally, "you're on."

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

While Ash was still finishing his already week long "celebration" of earning the Cascade Badge after Pikachu had quite literally shocked Sally out of the water, Misty was currently flying high over the trees, feeling somewhat literally like a fish out of water.

Of course she was more turtle than fish, but still a water Pokemon. Most water Pokemon (unless they were part flying or dragon type) really weren't into heights and she was no exception.

However she was able to enjoy the company of the current Pokemon she was riding on, Pidgeotto.

A few days ago, Pidgey had finally evolved into a Pidgeotto much to her delight. In addition to an increased size, she was also now capable of carrying a single passenger in flight as long as of course they weren't too heavy. Fortunately she still wasn't too heavy as a Wartortle for her to carry her.

That new found sense of confidence and strength had caused Pidgeotto to take as many opportunities as she could get in simply flying around, often with someone else if she could and most commonly with Lugia.

However today she had decided she wanted to take Misty and after some reluctance she had finally agreed partially so that she could try to get to know her better.

Quite frankly they didn't exactly know each other very well which was something she hoped to rectify.

"Have you spotted anything interesting, Pidgeotto?" She asked of her.

"Why don't you just keep calling me Pidgey," Pidgey urged, "I see no reason to change my name just because I evolved."

She said that last part with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Okay," Misty agreed, "but maybe Ash should have given you a nickname."

"Nah, I like Pidgey," Pidgey pointed out, "just think, Ash will be battling some wimpy trainer and he'll tell them he'll be using his Pidgey, and then bam! I pop out, surprising their tail feathers off."

"I suppose that would be rather entertaining," Misty observed with a laugh, "especially when you become a Pidgeot."

"All in due time I suppose," Pidgey agreed wistfully, "I hope I go up a few more cup sizes when I do."

"A C cup isn't all that bad," Misty observed.

"Maybe for a human," Pidgey pointed out, "but Pokemon can be a bit more fickle than that you'll find in that area."

She had admittedly noticed that with some of the bustier Pokemon openly and proudly flaunting their assets.

"I'll admit I still don't know a lot about what it means about being a Pokemon," Misty confessed.

"You'll learn," Pidgey said positively, "quite honestly I'm learning a lot myself. Being cooped up in the same area my whole life doesn't exactly provide you with much knowledge outside of it."

"I keep forgetting that about you," Misty replied.

"It's okay, I'm a lot happier now, I used to dream of flying around seeing the world but it wasn't until Ash caught me that that became a reality. Most Pidgey don't get that luxury. Usually if they do end up getting caught, their trainers will either just never use them or release them as soon as they get something better."

"Sad," Misty commented, "even when I was a trainer I still tried to use all of my Pokemon as much as I could, no matter how weak they might have been."

"I'd say you won't have that problem," Pidgey pointed out, "first of all, a Wartortle is nothing to scoff at, and a Blastoise any trainer would want."

"Well I'm not there yet but I'd imagine you'd no longer be able to carry me then," Misty observed.

Blastoises weren't exactly known for being dainty. Hopefully Ash wouldn't mind...assuming she could even get him to notice her.

As much as she tried to deny it, she admittedly had an ever growing attraction to him, only made stronger by watching him with Pikachu and how happy they seemed.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Pidgey asking, "are you thinking about Ash?"

That took her by surprise, but she finally asked, "how did you know?"

"I'm a flying type, we have rather keen eyes," Pidgey told her, "not that I can blame you. I like him too."

"You do?" Misty questioned in shock.

"It's one of the reasons why I decided to stay with him," Pidgey explained, "I mean sure I was just a Pidgey and even now it still seems unlikely he'll notice me when he sees the likes of you or some of the other Pokemon, but hey I figured if he could get together first with just a Pikachu, I might still have a chance. The heart wants what it wants."

Misty thought it over before replying, "I'll agree to most of it, but I'm not so sure about Ash noticing me next."

"You're hot Misty," Pidgey came out and said, "sure that's coming from another girl, but I can still tell and he definitely cares about you a lot. I'm betting you get together in the next month or two, tops."

"You really think so?" Misty asked tentatively.

"Oh I know so," Pidgey answered, "you might even just want to pull a Pikachu and just flat out kiss him and see how he reacts."

At that Pidgey seemed to spot something as she swooped down, finally landing gently and safely on the ground while she got off shakily.

"Wasn't that fun?" Pidgey asked her, seeming to be if anything amused by her discomfiture.

She did not reply, only trying to get used to walking on land again as she looked around.

Pidgey had landed in a grove of berry bushes which she supposed they could probably use even though from the look of them they were only Oran Berries. Still they were certainly bound to be tasty and they could even bring some back for the rest of the group to enjoy.

Just as she was biting into one to savor its sweetness, she heard a noise.

Turning and walking towards where she had heard it, she walked past a berry bush to discover several Pokemon currently surrounding a young woman perhaps a bit older than her.

Two of the Pokemon, a female Cubone and a female Gloom were currently engaged in fanning her with palm fronds while a male Raticate fed her berries.

It seemed like rather disgusting behavior to her even though she'd seen it more than once. Some trainers preferred to treat their Pokemon like their personal slaves, and while this young woman was obviously rather pretty on the outside, on the inside judging from her behavior she was rather ugly.

The young woman however deigned to notice them as she asked sounding amused, "come to gaze upon my beauty? I'm Giselle in case you were wondering my name. Any more information about me you'll have to earn."

"On the contrary," Misty replied coldly as Pidgey came up next to her, "we're just here collecting berries."

"To give to your trainer I'm assuming?" Giselle asked lazily.

"How do you know we're trainer owned?" Misty asked.

"Neither a Wartortle or a Pidgeotto is native to this area and Pokemon are too stupid to be able to travel very far on their own," She answered.

Ouch. Not very subtle at her obvious feelings of superiority over Pokemon was she.

"We're doing it because we want to not because we're being forced to," Misty contended angrily, making it obvious what she thought of Giselle's Pokemon's obvious servitude.

"My Pokemon certainly aren't complaining," Giselle countered, realizing what she was implying before glancing over at the male Raticate, "aren't you Ratty?"

"No Mistress," Ratty the Raticate said respectfully.

Giselle's lips curled up into a smile as she announced, "you may kiss me."

The Raticate eagerly did so, kissing her on the lips before she shoved him away.

"All of my Pokemon get certain 'favors' for their service to me," Giselle announced, "including the female ones. I swing both ways, and after some time spent with me they usually come to find they feel the same way. It's a shame you both have trainers, you both look positively delicious."

Pidgey and her only cringed at such an insinuation.

She had heard of trainers like this, using sexual favors in exchange for a Pokemon's servitude, although she had to admit Giselle was the first female one she had heard of. Most were men and due to a much higher female population than a male one it wasn't hard to find a few desperate Pokemon willing to do it.

"That's just sick!" Misty insisted before telling Giselle's Pokemon, "you know you don't have to listen to her you know."

All 3 of them only gave her blank stares as if she was crazy.

"Come on Misty, let's just go," Pidgey urged as she placed her left wing on her arm.

"I'm not done here," Misty insisted.

"You'd better listen to your friend," Giselle cautioned, "I'd hate to have my Pokemon hurt you."

That was it.

She tried to rush forward at her, but Pidgey tried to stop her again.

"We can't hurt humans," Pidgey pointed out.

"I'd hardly call her human," Misty countered.

Giselle however just looked on even more amused as she suggested, "if you are so eager to battle, why not come back with your trainer to battle me back at the school that's based near Vermilion City?"

Not willing to back down, Misty told her, "I accept."

Also just after she and Pidgey were leaving, she gave Giselle one last parting quip: "Karma I've found has a way of biting you."

After that she turned around with Pidgey, going somewhere else to collect berries.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Ash Ketchum meanwhile was busy engaging in his favorite activity and no it wasn't battling: making out with Pikachu.

Just as he was once again tasting her sensuous lips with his own he realized something:

Of its own accord his right hand had managed to drift down so that it was now cupping Pikachu's extremely cute bubble butt.

Evidently she didn't mind or hadn't noticed because he could feel her lightning bolt shaped tail slapping against his arm, but he decided to pull away just in case.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"It's okay Ash," Pikachu told him happily, "I like that you're touching my butt."

"Really?" Ash questioned.

She nodded easily.

Well then he supposed he saw no reason to do it some more.

Yet just as he was placing his hand right back on it feeling how firm and nice it was, he heard Ivy tell him, "Ash sorry to bother you, but Lugia is missing."

"What!" He asked, "I thought she was with you."

"She was but now she appears to have wandered off," Ivy told him.

A bit annoyed at being interrupted but more worried for Lugia, he and Pikachu went off with her to look for her.

"She just can't keep wandering off," He complained, "it's still dangerous for her."

As innocent as Lugia was, she still had that same spirited, flighty personality that was deeply a part of her. Unfortunately he hoped it wouldn't get her into too much trouble.

He sent Ivy, Jessie, and Joy off in different directions to look for her while he and Pikachu headed off in another.

If something had happened to her...he'd never forgive himself.

Finally to his relief however he spotted her standing just in front of a tree.

Yet as he ran over and got closer he realized she was not alone.

There stood a man in perhaps his mid 40s. However while he was much older Ash still managed to recognize him: AJ.

Once upon a time AJ had claimed to run his own gym and have a near 100 win streak with his Sandshrew. However to do so he'd done some seriously questionable things to his Pokemon, willingly causing her injury in order to make her stronger.

He hadn't even been a trainer very long at the time so he hadn't known, but even in this world such abuse was illegal.

Evidently AJ still had his signature Pokemon but she was now a Sandslash.

Guessing from the many bruises and cuts all over her body, he was guessing AJ was if anything only worse in this world.

"Go away!" AJ insisted, "I found her first."

"She's mine," Ash claimed, trying to protect her.

"I thought you said you weren't mine Ash," Lugia pointed out unhelpfully.

"Well if she's not really yours then I can still catch her," AJ answered, "a Pokemon that strong could get me some serious money."

"You sell Pokemon?" Pikachu questioned.

"It's a decent and legitimate living," AJ defended, "I merely provide a service that's all. I've even got a wealthy young woman who wants just such a Pokemon as this one. With the money she was offering I could even add another addition to my house."

Great so AJ was just a total dirtbag here, Ash noted.

The problem for AJ, which he didn't know was that thanks to Cynthia, even if someone did somehow get a strong enough ball to catch Lugia with, it still wouldn't work because technically Lugia owned her own ball that she used. It would never work. He still couldn't have AJ harassing her though.

"Just leave her alone and forget about this," Ash asked of him, "either way you're going to leave empty handed."

"Is that so?" AJ replied smugly seeming to consider this a challenge on his part, "do you even know who I am. I'm the great AJ! I currently have 999 straight wins. You're lucky I don't even see the point in making a pipsqueak like you have the honor of being my 1000th."

Pikachu however grinned back and insisted, electricity flaring around her cheeks, "let's destroy him Ash!"

However he wasn't so sure. Unfortunately if he was correct, AJ had spent most of his life training just one Pokemon and by the look of that Sandslash, she was seriously seriously strong. She would have to to be able to get nearly 1 thousand straight wins.

At that moment he seriously wanted to snap that win streak, unfortunately despite Pikachu's optimism, neither she nor any of his Pokemon could stand up to a Pokemon of that level.

His two best chances, Pidgey and Misty being a flying and a water type were unfortunately away and right now all he had was Pikachu, and her electric attacks would be useless against a Sandshrew.

"I want to battle," Lugia said enthusiastically, "can I be the one to destroy him?"

That was certainly an interesting idea. As a flying type she was totally immune to ground types...not that she would need it being one of the strongest Pokemon in existence...assuming of course she could even remember how to attack.

Before he could decide however, AJ seemed to take this as acceptance of a challenge as he said, "all right, I suppose you're just good enough a Pokemon for Sandslash and my 1000th win. Sandslash, get in there."

His Sandslash, most notable for the curved spikes on her back and long thick nails that more closely resembled claws immediately charged forward.

"Um, Ash, how do I battle again?" Lugia asked, now realizing that she didn't exactly know how to even battle.

"Fly up into the sky," He suggested.

Lugia wasn't technically his Pokemon but he could still give her advice.

She did so, flying up high enough so that Sandslash couldn't just immediately get to her.

However Sandslash, like a very seasoned veteran knew immediately what to do as she rolled into a ball, picked up speed and launched herself into the air right into Lugia, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Immediately she started slashing away at Lugia with her claws.

"I don't like this Ash," Lugia admitted worriedly as she could only let the claws rake into her.

As a Lugia she could quite easily withstand attacks like that for quite some time, but as a Togekiss it was a bit different. She was adopting the stats of the Pokemon she was impersonating and therefore could still be downed unless she did something.

"Get out of there!" He told her.

She tried to do so but Sandslash just kept coming right at her, preventing her escape, fighting with a savagery he had never even seen before.

AJ just seemed to watch the display, smug satisfaction written on his face as he made no effort to help or advise his Pokemon.

He doubted he had even noticed that Lugia didn't even seem to be able to fight back, likely many of his victims felt just as helpless.

"Use Metronome," Ash suggested, hoping that it would cause her to unleash an attack, any attack that might be somewhere deep down in her memory.

Lugia appeared to indeed be concentrating.

"I...don't..." Lugia said sounding angry now, "LIKE THIS!"

She opened her mouth as a huge burst of power radiated out of it, bullseyeing Sandslash right in the chest.

The sheer strength of the attack along with the Pokemon using it was overwhelming as it caused Sandslash to go flying back directly into her master.

AJ managed to get out of the way in time, but his Pokemon's spiky back managed to snag his shirt, quite literally ripping it right off him.

Needless to say AJ wasn't exactly too happy about that as he chose to take out on his Pokemon.

"You stupid fool!" He roared as he took out a whip to hit her with.

Before he could do so however, Pikachu using her lightning quick speed and grabbed the whip away from him.

"Leave her alone!" Pikachu warned, electricity flashing again on both of her cheeks.

"This isn't your affair," AJ said coldly.

Sandslash looked seriously weakened anyway as she seemed to be struggling to get up although in obvious fear of her master.

Finally however out of either fear or simply because she had already taken too much damage, she fainted.

"The battle is over," Ash declared.

"No it's not," AJ insisted, unwilling to give up, "you must have cheated, no way your Pokemon could manage to take out mine like that."

Before anyone else could say anything Lugia commented, "wow did I do that?"

That seemed to get AJ even more.

"Of course," AJ seemed to realize, "you played me for a sucker, trying to make your Pokemon out to look totally inexperienced and not know what they were doing. I'll have Sandslash..."

AJ was usually used to having his one Pokemon solve most of his problems but with her now down for the count he seemed to realize that he no longer had such an option.

Such was the problem with having only one Pokemon that you'd actually tried to train.

Even if he did have more they were apparently judged too weak for him to want to try anything.

Finally he returned Sandslash to her pokeball before vowing, "I'll get you for this, mark my words, you'll pay."

At that, he turned and left.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Pikachu questioned.

After a moment's thought he said, "we can maybe report him to the authorities about possible abuse of his Pokemon but we really don't have anything solid we can use against him to warrant doing anything else."

"I still won my very first battle though," Lugia pointed out, unwilling to not think positively.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Training his Pokemon was proving to be a bit of a challenge of late and it would only get harder as time progressed. Unfortunately they were getting closer and closer to the "plateau" so to speak or where levels grew harder and harder to obtain.

Despite obviously moving very fast, many trainers never got past the point they were already at.

There were plenty of level 3 Pokemon running around for example, hardly any say level 30s.

Fully evolved Pokemon were evidently exceptionally rare to be found in the wild for example and most trainers didn't even have Pokemon that strong. Those who did were professional trainers having spent their lives training and battling Pokemon.

Yet despite that he had high hopes for all of his Pokemon still managing to gain levels despite the extra work involved. It certainly helped of course that he had much fewer Pokemon to work on.

Thus far he'd been trying to distribute his attention to all of his Pokemon but with a bit of extra emphasis on the ones he'd be using for each gym leader battle which had of course naturally led to for example Pikachu and Misty being trained a great deal.

For his next gym he was planning to tackle, he decided to skip Saffron until he was stronger and head for Vermilion next as he had in his coma world.

He didn't actually have any Pokemon per se that was strong against electric types but he did have a couple that were resistant to electric attacks: namely Ivy and Jessie.

So he'd been focusing on them a bit more.

As soon as Ash reached Vermilion, he noted that it was practically bustling with activity. True most of the cities he'd been through were rather busy, but Vermilion was absolutely full of people and Pokemon, many carrying packages and other items.

Above all it appeared to be an extremely important sea port with a great deal of travel and trade with other regions passing through it.

Yet it was in this bedlum that someone spotted him.

"Ash!" Someone called out.

As he turned to look at them, she was already making her way through the crowd towards him.

"Daisy?" Ash questioned, "what are you doing here?"

Daisy Oak, the granddaughter and head curator of the Pewter Museum was surprisingly in Vermilion.

"Haven't you heard?" She asked him, "there's been new sightings of giant Pokemon!"

He glanced down at Lugia's pokeball. It wasn't her...at least he didn't think so unless she had made a stop here before he'd run into her.

That still didn't mean however it couldn't actually be another legendary Pokemon...or simply just a giant one which could still be important to find.

"Well it might be a Pokemon anyway," Daisy admitted, "it appears to be a giant water monster of some sort but as soon as anyone has tried to get close to it its destroyed their ship. Unfortunately its been making it hard to find someone willing to let me go on their boat to search for it."

"You're going after it?" Misty questioned.

"Of course, that's why I'm here actually," Daisy told them, "can you imagine the implications...actually getting to study a possibly new and undiscovered giant Pokemon in its natural habitat?"

If Daisy was getting this excited now, she was definitely going to enjoy studying Lugia...which gratefully Lugia still didn't seem to mind.

In fact she seemed to enjoy the attention.

"I think we'd better go talk somewhere," Ash suggested, not willing to talk more out in the open like this where anyone could overhear.

"Come on back to where I'm staying then," Daisy invited.

After following her, they were surprised to find her enter the Vermilion Pokemon Center.

"Hello Ruby," She greeted the Chansey at the front desk.

"Hello Professor Oak," Ruby the Chansey greeted back warmly, "anything else I can get you?"

It still felt odd to hear Daisy be referred to as Professor Oak.

"No I'm fine thank you," Daisy replied as she continued walking past a sign that said Hospital Employees only.

"You're staying at a Pokemon Center?" Misty inquired.

"The Museum is still somewhat linked to the Department of Health," Daisy explained, "they let me stay in the employee sleeping quarters whenever I'm in a different town or city on business. It's also nice that all the Chansey or other nurses are so helpful."

"Yes I know," Ash commented, "I caught one myself."

At that Daisy seemed rather suspicious as she questioned, "they aren't...?"

Obviously she was wondering if they were human turned Pokemon which in this case she was correct.

"See for yourself," He invited, having just entered Daisy's room that she had been given.

He pulled out Joy's pokeball and let her out.

Daisy recognized Joy immediately.

"Joy?" She questioned in surprise.

"Yep, it's me," Joy admitted, "I'm a Pokemon now."

He was sure Daisy now had plenty of questions but she first asked, "so how have you been liking it?"

"I'm surprisingly liking it a lot more than I thought I would," Joy replied, "I'm not sure if you heard but I ended up losing my job as a nurse so it was pretty rough until Ash came along. What with the other Pokemon battling all the time I'm constantly needed for healing and I wouldn't have expected it but I've actually been enjoying battling as well."

He felt a tiny bit guilty about that. Joy actually was the one who had the least experience out of all his Pokemon due partly to her joining his party last. He was of course trying to get her caught up but it was a bit hard when she didn't exactly have a lot of actual attacks. She could heal herself no problem making it extremely difficult for her to actually lose or get too tired, it's just battles with her inevitably took awhile.

That being said however with time and experience she was bound to be a valuable asset to his team...which actually she already was.

As Joy and Daisy continued talking, he listened idly to a bunch of medical stuff that simply went over his head. Once he decided to release Ivy as well it became a threeway very boring conversation.

Evidently he wasn't the only one getting bored because at that moment Lugia decided to pop out.

"I'm bored," She complained, "I want to have some fun."

In her disguise form Daisy at first thought she was just a Togekiss...which was impressive nonetheless.

Ivy however grinned excitedly at her as she announced, "I've got something very interesting to show you."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Exactly 5 minutes later and Daisy was still gaping in wonder at Lugia, now in her Lugia human sized form as she asked dozens of questions.

"You're magnificent," Daisy admitted to Lugia as she walked around and studied her from all angles.

"Oh why thank you," Lugia answered with a bit of pride as she fluttered her wings, "you're magnificent too."

Of course Daisy hadn't seen anything yet...not until she'd seen her full-sized.

Daisy finally asked Lugia directly, "do you think you could get big again for me?"

"I don't think this room is big enough for that," Lugia admitted, especially since it was already crowded to begin with.

She'd likely take the roof and all 4 walls with her.

"Not here of course," Daisy corrected, "there's another room I think should be big enough."

It would have to be an awfully big room, he thought.

They all followed her across the hall and through another door.

As soon as he entered, he concluded, yeah this was probably big enough.

It had plenty of medical and science equipment inside of it but much of the room appeared to be just vacant space as if the room had been intended to hold much more if needed.

"I wish we had had a room like this in the Pokemon Center in Cerulean," Joy admitted wistfully as she glanced down at a particular device which looked expensive but he had no idea what it did.

"It's mostly from trade," Daisy explained, "Cerulean gets some trade but most of it in Kanto comes through Vermilion. It's inevitably made a lot of people rich...and a lot of expensive donations to the hospital. You aren't likely to find any better equipment anywhere than in this room."

"What about in Saffron?" He questioned.

Saffron he knew to be the wealthiest city in all of Kanto...or at least it had been for him.

"Saffron used to have some really good equipment," Daisy conceded, "but over the last 20 years ago their funding and donations has drastically been reduced. A lot of their equipment is outdated and worn out by anyone's standards."

"Well I am admittedly hoping now to maybe do a software and possibly hardware update on Ash's pokedex since I have all this equipment at my disposal," Ivy told her.

"Of course," Daisy answered, "I'd imagine we could do that and while we study Lugia we might as well do a more thorough check of all of your Pokemon."

That got his attention.

"I would certainly appreciate it," Ash thanked her.

Lugia however was first and after clearing which would hopefully be a large enough space for her, they allowed her to grow.

Which she did as she grew...and grew...and grew.

He'd seen Lugia at full size before of course but he still couldn't get over how large she really was. It was really awe inspiring.

Despite how large the room was she still had to sit or lie down as the room simply wasn't high enough.

"Let's try and find out how big you really are," Daisy suggested as she used a scanner of some sort to slowly scan Lugia's body.

It took awhile but finally she proclaimed, looking absolutely stunned, "you're 34 feet 2 inches tall."

Holy Miltank!

"Um is that a good thing?" Lugia asked, not really sure.

"Well I'd say you're the biggest Pokemon currently known to us," Ivy told her, "and yes I'd say that's a good thing."

"Oh good," Lugia answered, now looking pleased, "I like being big then."

"We should try and get some additional measurements on her," Daisy suggested, "wingspan, etc."

"Can you measure my boobs?" Lugia questioned as she hefted them up, "I think Ash likes them."

Evidently she had caught him staring much to his embarrassment.

However give him a break, when you're currently staring at boobs bigger than your entire body it's a little hard not to stare.

"We can do that," Daisy agreed, "however I'm afraid figuring out a cup size other than to classify them as legendary would be impossible."

Legendary was a good name for them, he thought as he was unable to avoid continuing to stare at her huge boobs only partially covered up by her gigantic white dress. Evidently even he like any teenage boy was no match for boobs.

Once they had gotten done measuring her, they tried and failed to get her stats, which was off the charts and had to also be classified as legendary.

Joy did a medical examination of her and most especially on her brain to check for any brain damage and most especially trauma that may have caused her to lose her memory.

As far as she could tell she hadn't, it was still good to do a thorough check.

Eventually his other Pokemon got diagnostics run on them too and this is what they came up with:

Name: Lugia

Species: Lugia

Height: 34'2

Hair: Black-blue waist-length

Breast Size: Legendary

Stats: Legendary

Level: 100

Moves: Aeroblast, Others Unknown

Charasteristics: Much larger size than normal, huge white and black wings

Name: Misty

Species: Wartortle

Height: 5'4

Hair: Orange waist-length

Breast Size: DD

Stats: Outstanding

Level: 28

Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble, and Bite

Characteristics: Small shell on her back.

Name: Ivy

Species: Ivysaur

Height: 5'5

Hair: black waist-length

Breast Size: DD

Stats: Relatively Superior

Level: 24

Moves: Tackle, Poisonpowder, Sleep powder, Razor Leaf

Characteristics: Partially sprouted bulb on her back

Name: Pidgey

Species: Pidgeotto

Height: 4'11

Hair: light brown midbutt length

Breast Size: C

Stats: Outstanding

Level: 24

Moves: Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, and Quick Attack

Characteristics: Large brown and white wings

Name: Jessie

Species: Dratini

Height: N/A

Hair: Red super long

Breast Size: A

Stats: Relatively Superior

Level: 24

Moves: Wrap, Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave, and Twister

Characteristics: Has a tail instead of legs

Name: Joy

Species: Chansey

Height: 4'6

Hair: red midback length

Breast Size: F

Stats: Relatively Superior

Level: 17

Moves: Growl, Double Slap, Refresh, and Softboiled

Characteristics: Plump

Name: Pikachu

Species: Pikachu

Height: 4'6

Hair: yellow midbutt length

Breast Size: D

Stats: Beyond Outstanding

Level: 30

Moves: Thunderbolt, Slam, Quick Attack, and Thunder Wave

Characteristics: Lightning bolt shaped tail; pointy yellow ears

While the 2 scientists and 1 nurse were most interested in studying Lugia, Pikachu also garnered some attention.

"Your stats are a lot higher than any other known Pikachu for your level," Daisy commented, "it causes me to evaluate a great deal on what I thought I knew of your species or Pokemon in general. I've often wondered just what it would take to figure out how to isolate the genes that cause some Pokemon to be stronger than others despite being the same species or even having the same parents."

"I do too," Ivy agreed, "especially what with Lugia here, but quite honestly she's still an enigma and I have a feeling she always will be."

Lugia, while knowing they were talking about her again asked meekly, "what's an enigma? Some type of fish? I like fish."

Ivy just shook her head as she explained.

"I'd like to try something on you Pikachu if you'd be willing," Daisy suggested.

"Sure," Pikachu agreed amiably, "what do I need to do?"

"Well first I'd need you to take your clothes off," Daisy told her, "Ash doesn't need to be here for that if you don't want him to."

"Of course I want him to," Pikachu said easily before turning to ask him, "do you want to see me naked Ash?"

It certainly...intrigued him. He'd seen Pikachu naked that one time and he was still occasionally trying to remember what she had really looked like.

Finally he just nodded.

Ivy seemed amused by that as she commented,

"Of course he'd want to see his girlfriend naked."

At any rate, Pikachu had no problems with taking off her clothes revealing her gorgeous body to him.

It was definitely gorgeous. She was short in comparison to himself, but there was a lot going on in her little body.

Her D cup breasts stood out prominently on her chest, her nipples a dark pink color. He hadn't exactly seen too many naked ones but they certainly looked perfect to him. It caused him to wonder how firm and sensitive they were.

He was sure Pikachu would tell him (or have him feel for himself) if he asked.

That he supposed was one of the upsides to having a girlfriend so willing and up for anything, although it didn't mean it necessarily made things easier. He was still coming to grips with what he should and shouldn't be doing at this stage in their relationship, which was still somewhat new.

Turning his attention downward, he noted her toned tummy as his gaze then dropped down to her...

He found himself blushing at his lack of knowledge on this subject.

At any rate, just above it she had short yellow hairs in the form of a lightning bolt with the tip of the bolt practically pointing right there.

"Do you like my body Ash?" Pikachu asked with a grin.

He nodded numbly as she obligingly turned around so that he could see her bubble butt.

Her butt was her best feature he concluded, perfectly round and full causing him to want to grip it right now and...

He shook his head. Now was simply not the time.

After letting Pikachu and his other Pokemon finish up with their tests, they asked Daisy again about if she had any ideas about just where they could locate that boat.

"Well I've been here a week and I haven't been able to find anyone willing," Daisy replied, "however I do know that the military has already been doing their own missions looking for the giant Pokemon or whatever it is that is destroying boats."

"We could talk to Surge," Misty suggested, "we've got to make an appointment for our gym battle anyway."

"True," He answered.

Lugia, Ivy, Joy, and Jessie opted to stay while he took Pikachu, Misty, and Pidgey along with him, leaving all 3 of them out of their pokeballs just so they could take in the sights along with him.

Finding the gym turned out not to be too much of a problem. There were plenty of soldiers in the city who knew right where the gym was.

Evidently Lt. Surge would simply give a person a gym badge in exchange for a year's worth of military service.

As difficult as getting gym badges were for most trainers many leaped at such an offer.

The gym itself as they approached appeared to be more a military base than a gym, with high stone walls and barbed wire on top surrounding a huge complex.

Nor was it hard to find Lt. Surge as he was currently barking orders to 50 cadets who were doing pushups while he occasionally opted to stand on one of their backs.

He winced at the sight. Having Lt. Surge's weight along with his thick boots on your back didn't seem all that fun.

Hopefully getting a gym badge from him would prove to be easier than a year's worth of that.

Surge himself appeared to be exactly the same as he remembered him, just as musclebound, tall, and intimidating.

Some of his Pokemon appeared to be helping Surge out as his assistants of some kind because they were also watching and occasionally yelling at certain cadets who they felt were going too slow.

Before he could approach Surge however a woman with huge metal braces in her teeth got to them first.

"What is your purpose for being here?" She asked politely, "volunteering for the military?"

She smiled a huge wide smile which was actually rather disconcerting due to her braces.

Suddenly a metal pen that had been lying on a desk nearby suddenly sped into her hand as if she had willed it to come to her.

A Magnemite, he guessed even though he'd been expecting her to be grey or made of metal or something. She however looked mostly ordinary...except for the metal braces and the metal attracting thing.

In fact as if to demonstrate she did not have fully control over this last part, a paper clip managed to come from somewhere and attach to her left hand, forcing her to struggle to remove it.

That must get annoying, he figured, but she didn't seem bothered by it, obviously having gone through it many times before.

"Actually I'm here to challenge the gym leader," Ash admitted.

Her smile faltered a great deal as she suggested, "I should probably warn you that that it might be a better idea if you were to just join the military to get your badge. Surge can be quite shocking as to how good he is."

As if to prove this, she let out a small electric spark from her fingertips.

Either voluntarily or involuntarily it had the effect of causing a small piece of metal to come flying and hit her hand.

"I'm actually only 16," Ash told her.

"It doesn't matter then," The Magnemite woman replied, "if you don't join the military you have to wait anyway since Surge will only battle people who already have another 2 badges which at your age I highly doubt you have."

He was starting to get this reaction more and more. People simply couldn't believe that he already had two badges at his age. Most had at least several years under their belt, at least the ones that even got this far. A majority of trainers would already have given up by this point and tried to make it in another career although those individuals who had more badges found it easier to find work, sort of like a valuable thing to put on a resume.

"Actually I already do have two badges," Ash stated as he pulled them out from his pocket

Unfortunately as soon as he did so both of them managed to immediately slip out of his hands and right into her hands.

She however acted like she had done it on purpose as she inspected them.

"Well I'll be," She observed with amusement, "I can tell from the metal that they're genuine. Aren't you a hotshot trainer?"

"I have hotshot Pokemon," He clarified.

His 3 Pokemon currently with him looked a bit proud at that.

Without another word, she handed him back his gym badges which he quickly put back into his pockets again before she summoned a metal clipboard.

"I can schedule you in in a week on Saturday at 6 hundred hours," She told him.

"I think 600 hours is a lot longer than a week," Pikachu pointed out.

"I mean 6 in the morning," She explained.

He groaned at that. Why so stinking early? He'd be barely awake while battling Surge. No wonder Surge had electric Pokemon...to continually shock him to keep him awake in the mornings.

Well at least he didn't have to wait that long. He could manage for a week. It might even get him time to find a boat and search for that giant Pokemon.

Thinking of which...

"I was also wondering if I could talk to Surge about another matter such as the ships currently out looking for the giant Pokemon that was spotted," He told her.

Her expression turned dark as she answered, "I'm afraid anything to do with that is highly confidential and is military access only."

While he was tempted to argue, he could tell that she wasn't about to say anything more...nor did she really seem to know anything else herself either.

With that, they headed out.

"All right, so where to now?" He questioned the three Pokegirls.

"We've still got to find Giselle's house and take her on," Misty pointed out, obviously eager to battle the prissy little skank.

After having heard about Giselle from both her and Pidgey he could understand why they would be so eager.

"Good idea," He responded.

Evidently the gym wasn't the only landmark around here, because when he asked about Giselle to someone, the lady had only laughed and pointed at a huge house on a hill.

It appeared to be far away and on the outskirts of town, but the house itself still looked huge. It would have to be to be seen from such a distance. Evidently Giselle (or Giselle's parents) had some serious cash.

He wasn't eager to have to scale that hill though.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to carry me up it would any of you?" He questioned.

"No need to get lazy Ash," Pikachu replied, laughing a bit.

"I'd kiss you for it," He promised with a grin as incentive.

"I'll do it," Pidgey then immediately volunteered.

Before he could answer, she was already stooping to let him get on her back.

Gratefully he got on as she then swooped up into the sky in the direction of the hill.

"Thanks Pidgey," He thanked her.

"Oh I'm just doing it for the kiss," She informed him.

So did that mean...?

Gosh he could be so stupid sometimes.

"Do you like me Pidgey?" He questioned.

"Flying Pokemon have a term for it," She announced, "it's called duh."

"Oh," He answered, unsure how to reply to that.

"I suppose you don't have to if you don't want to," Pidgey stated.

"No, it's not that, I'm just...surprised that's all," He said.

"Surprised that some of your Pokemon would find you attractive and want to be with you?" Pidgey queried.

Pidgey had essentially acted as his advisor when it came to Pokemon in this world. Even former humans didn't understand everything but a lot came perfectly natural to her...including the rather common tradition of Pokemon getting together with their trainers.

"It's okay, a lot of this is new to me as well," Pidgey graciously pointed out.

She dropped down right in front of a gate to the house.

Now that it was a lot closer, he was even more impressed at its size. Every single Pokemon he had ever caught and then some could have easily lived quite comfortably inside of it. Team Rocket and a Police force could have lived in opposite ends of the house for years without either knowing the other was living there.

At any rate, Pidgey reminded him, "so about that kiss?"

He realized he couldn't think of any reason not to. Pidgey was admittedly cute and it didn't bother him that she liked him.

His only concern was Pikachu but she had already given him free reign as far as other girls or Pokemon were concerned.

So...he made the only smart decision.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

It was just a peck on the lips, but it still caused a certain enjoyable sensation to pulse through him.

Evidently Pikachu wasn't the only one that could have such an effect on him.

Then as he turned away, he noted that Pikachu had evidently just arrived.

That momentarily worried him. Perhaps she was mad now. She certainly looked at least annoyed.

"What do you call that Ash?" Pikachu complained, "give her a real kiss for crying out loud."

He couldn't help laughing at that as he leaned in and kissed Pidgey again...this one for much much longer.

By the time they got done making out, Misty still hadn't arrived yet forcing them to wait.

Finally however she managed to get there although looking a bit tired.

"It's not easy keeping up with a girl that can fly and one with lightning quick speed," Misty commented, "did I miss anything?"

"Oh not much," Pidgey replied with a small smile on her lips.

Before she could explain however Pikachu asked, "um, Ash should we be worried about all the Team Rocket bad guys coming out to get us?"

He turned to look and with shock and surprise he saw that she was correct. A dozen figures wearing Team Rocket uniforms were already bursting out of the house.

"I guess Giselle already had guests over," Pidgey observed.

"This isn't good," Misty stated the obvious.

Nope, definitely not, he thought.

Author's Note: First of all, I had Ash get together with natural Pokemon such as Pikachu and Pidgey first because I considered them more eager, whereas Misty as a former human is still trying to sort out her feelings.

Ash's Pokemon and their moves are based off of a playthrough of Pokemon LeafGreen that I'm doing as the story progresses. Since I typically have my Pokemon at those levels at this point anyway I considered this to be acceptable for this story as well. It might not be a perfect method, but still better than merely guessing. The differences however would be most Pokemon don't get past level 20s with the gym leaders essentially being the elite trainers with actually really really strong Pokemon. Their moves at this point are the same as in that game although I'd welcome any suggestions for moves (unless of course that Pokemon can't actually learn it even through a TM, HM, or move tutoring move).

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: My reasons for choosing Pidgey to be in the harem was actually simply because I needed a common regular Pokemon that would be familiar with the customs of Pokemon in this world. In that capacity she does rather well. Also since nobody recommended any moves for the Pokemon to learn, I figure it's all good.

Chapter 15

When Ash spotted the members of Team Rocket, he immediately took action.

Whatever they were up to, they were probably up to no good and he doubted they would simply stop to tell him.

There appeared to be 2 humans and 10 Pokemon, fortunately made up of what appeared to be weak Rattata and a few Ekans, so while outnumbered he still felt his Pokemon could handle them.

"Attack!" He generally commanded his Pokemon, figuring they would figure out what exactly they would do on their own.

While the 3 Pokemon he currently had with him were doing just that, he went after one of the humans, a short stocky fellow whose body was mostly covered by his uniform.

The Rocket Grunt seemed surprised especially after he punched in the face.

Hard.

With blood now slightly gushing from his mouth, the grunt complained, "Hey! What gives! I'm a human!"

"I know," Ash replied, "which is why I didn't feel bad in hitting you."

"I didn't sign up for this job to actually fight myself," He complained as he tried flee, "I'm out of here."

Before he could get far, Ash tripped him up with a spinning kick.

While he wasn't a Pokemon or even a trained fighter, he felt he could handle this wimp. Besides he wasn't about to have his Pokemon do all the work if he could do something himself.

After he had fallen, the Rocket Grunt seemed to realize he wasn't about to escape before doing something odd.

He picked up a rock and hit himself hard with it.

Immediately he collapsed onto the ground before immediately disappearing.

He'd done it on purpose, he realized in an effort to escape, knowing that he would disappear once he did.

Members of Team Rocket kept doing that whenever they got knocked unconscious and he'd likely have done it intentionally in order to avoid capture.

Glancing back, he noted that his Pokemon were already finishing up with the battle.

There was currently only 2 Rattata left, the others likely having already disappeared after getting knocked out.

As he ran over to join them, he insisted, "don't knock them out, just capture them."

Nodding, his 3 Pokemon quickly surrounded them as Pikachu managed to pin one Rattata on her own while Misty and Pidgey held down the other.

Before anything else could happen, a young woman, who was clearly not a Rocket came out.

She was extremely well dressed in an extravagant white dress and had long black hair with the dress emphasizing a nice figure.

However as soon as he guessed who she was, he scowled at her anyway.

This was likely Giselle.

"Hold them down!" She commanded them as she went up to the Rattata who was closest to her now yelling in her face, "where are my Pokemon?"

The female Rattata, less than half Giselle's size, however hesitated, looking worried as instead of answering intelligibly let out only a few squeaks.

"Don't give me that gibberish!" Giselle yelled back at her as she slapped her hard, "where are my Pokemon?"

"She says she doesn't know," Pikachu admitted, "she was just following orders."

"How do you know she is saying that, it's all just gibberish," Giselle objected.

"She's speaking Pokespeech," Pikachu informed her, "it's sort of a primitive Pokemon language although I wasn't aware Pokemon here even spoke it."

"We don't," Pidgey insisted, "I've never heard it either."

As he looked at the two still frightened Rattata, they appeared to be acting extremely animalistic.

Pokemon in this world appeared to be far more intelligent, comparable with humans, but these Rattata looked dumbed down a great deal, perhaps even more stupid than what he was used to.

It caused him to think as some of the other Team Rocket Pokemon he'd encountered seemed to act the same way.

Was it possible that Team Rocket was trying to dumb their Pokemon down or something for some reason?

He supposed he could understand why even if he totally disagreed with it. It would likely also make them more subservient, more willing to accept any order and not think about the morality behind it.

Giselle however didn't seem to care about this.

"I need to know where my Pokemon are," She admitted, looking still extremely upset, "they managed to sneak into my house and steal them."

It hit him as to one possible additional explanation for that Team Rocket grunt to knock himself out like that: he had been trying to not only escape, but escape with the Pokemon that he had stolen, their pokeballs likely somewhere in his pack that he had been wearing.

"I'll ask the Rattata again," Pikachu offered as she began to then make oddly familiar Pokemon sounds, "pika, pika, kachu."

It had certainly been nice being able to more easily communicate with her, but evidently her past knowledge of such a language was unexpectedly coming in handy in this situation.

Finally after a moment as the 3 of them spoke with each other, Pikachu answered, "they don't seem to be very bright, but they say they remember lots of water, and an island."

"Do you think that's where they disappeared to?" He questioned.

Pikachu shrugged before saying, "I'm not really sure, they don't seem too bright and only seem to understand basic concepts and commands."

Giselle frustratedly said, "I don't have time for this. I want my Pokemon back!"

He didn't blame her. Despite what he'd heard about Giselle, it appeared she genuinely was concerned about her Pokemon...even if she merely regarded them as property which he couldn't be sure of.

After Pikachu spoke with the Rattata again, she then offered, "they say that they can take us to the island...assuming that we can get a boat."

"A boat shouldn't be a problem," Giselle said, seeming to calm down somewhat, "I can have my father's entire armada of ships out after them looking. Apparently I need you though to get to them if you're the only one who seems to be able to interpret their language."

"Then I'm coming too," He immediately insisted.

No way he was going anywhere without Pikachu, and besides this mysterious island just might be where the giant Pokemon that had been spotted lived.

If it was a legendary and captured by Team Rocket, he just had to make sure that they were freed.

"All right," Giselle grudgingly agreed, seeming to realize that she needed Pikachu's cooperation.

"Wait a second," Misty asked more cautiously than the rest of them, "what do we get out of helping you?"

"Huh, and you call me greedy," Giselle observed dismissively, "don't worry, if you help me get my Pokemon back I'll make sure you're rewarded extremely well."

"How much is extremely well?" Misty pressed.

"1 Million Dollars," Giselle replied, as if such an insanely large sum was a mere pittance to her.

He however gulped at such an amount. Just think of what he could buy with that!

Pikachu and Pidgey already practically had dollar signs in their eyes.

Misty however, not so lured by money and still somewhat wary of Giselle finally agreed.

POKEMONPOKEMON

Exactly 3 hours later and they (along with his Pokemon he'd left back at the Pokemon Center) were all aboard a ship.

Surrounding it were 5 other ships, all owned by Giselle's father who evidently was away on business but had given his daughter command of his shipping operation in his absence.

While Pikachu spoke with the Rattata and found out where they were supposed to go and relayed instructions to the captain, he was currently some distance away from them with Pidgey in order to discuss their new found relationship.

As had been pointed out earlier, they were both rather new to this. He barely had had time to acclimate himself to having just one girlfriend, much less two at the same time.

It would certainly be an interesting challenge, although one he was willing to accept.

Just as they were getting started however, Giselle decided to come over, having evidently overheard at least part of their conversation.

"You're seriously going to date a Pidgeotto?" She asked him, crinkling her nose at him.

"What's wrong with it?" He questioned her.

"Well they're just so...plain and boring, barely better than a Pidgey," Giselle argued, "besides I've seen your other Pokemon by now. You could do way better than her."

This girl was seriously getting on his nerves.

"Every Pokemon is special," He argued, "especially Pidgey here. It's just something you wouldn't understand."

"Oh I understand quite well," She answered, "you're just totally oblivious. A cute guy like you should be able to get Pokemon and girls all over you, you just don't seem to realize that you can take advantage."

"Like you take advantage of your Pokemon?" He countered.

Giselle shrugged as she pointed out, "none of my Pokemon are forced to serve me. It's not my fault I'm beautiful and rich."

"You won't always have those things to depend on," Ash answered her.

He wasn't sure why he'd said that, but it felt right somehow. In any case, he decided continuing their conversation was pointless as he gestured for Pidgey to follow him back to their private cabin they had been given so they could talk without being interrupted.

As soon as they got there, Pidgey said thankfully, "thanks Ash."

"Don't listen to Giselle," Ash told her, "you're beautiful and important to me. I don't know what I would have done without you helping acclimate me to this new world and to the customs of the Pokemon in it."

"No problem," Pidgey replied, ruffling her feathers with some degree of pride.

"So are there any expectations that you have as far as our relationship goes?" He asked her.

This he'd learned from Pikachu was a very good question to ask.

"Well Pokemon vary as far as that is concerned," Pidgey admitted, "some have certain customs that they do in order to signify that that person or Pokemon is their girlfriend or Pokemate. For example I know from where I grew up that Rattata might do a little dance or Spearow might circle each other in the air if both of them can fly. However that is often skipped among common Pokemon like me since we aren't usually as desired and so take what we can get in many cases. Of course doing so only causes higher birthrates among us leading of course to us only becoming more common."

That bothered him a bit. He didn't want Pidgey thinking he liked her simply because he felt sorry for her.

"We'll do whatever customs you'd like to do," Ash offered, "I want you to feel like you're important to me."

"Thanks Ash," Pidgey replied, sounding extremely pleased, "well one thing that Pidgey do is the male will try to keep the female's feathers and hair looking nice."

"I can do that," He agreed.

Pidgey managed to produce a couple of combs, one for her hair and one strange looking one for her wings.

He'd brushed Pikachu's hair before so he started with what was more familiar to him as he brushed her long brown hair out.

"It's beautiful," He commented, noting how her hair was now acquiring a nice beautiful sheen to it.

"Thanks," Pidgey answered, practically preening at the compliment, "I'm glad that you like me Ash. You're a really good trainer and boyfriend."

As he continued to brush, Pidgey offered, "also like I said Pidgey and Pidgeotto tend not to be picky so if there is something you'd like to do with my body feel free."

"Pikachu is pretty willing like that too," He observed.

"Pokemon tend to be much more willing than humans which is probably why there are so many more of us than you," She pointed out, "at any rate I would enjoy any attention you care to give my body."

She certainly seemed to enjoy just the simple act of him brushing her hair. He'd have to do this more often he realized.

After a few minutes of brushing but also staring at her butt, which wasn't as shapely or rounded as Pikachu's but still nice, he decided to give it a little squeeze.

She made no protest to doing so as she had essentially given him free reign.

That was certainly rather new for him having such liberties but he was getting used to it.

After finishing with her hair, Pidgey removed her shirt so he could more easily get to her wings.

The fact that she was now clad only in a white bra on the upper part of her body did not really bother him as he admired her rather smooth back.

It was however his first chance to really see just how her wings integrated with the rest of her much more human looking body.

They seemed to just jut right out of the middle of her back, but clearly they were a part of her. In fact if he had to guess her favorite feature about herself was actually her wings.

When he tried brushing her wings with the strange looking comb she shivered a bit.

"Sorry, my wings are a bit ticklish," She admitted with a smile.

Taking care of wings turned out to be rather...interesting. It was a task he'd never actually done before, but he couldn't help admire just how beautiful her wings were.

"It must be great to be a flying Pokemon," He observed.

"It is," She agreed, "I might talk all about how common my species is but there is nothing I'd rather be other than a Pidgeot. I love being me."

"I admire that," He replied.

Once he got done and Pidgey pronounced herself satisfied, she declared, "now we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

With that, they leaned in for a kiss.

Yet just as they were just getting started in making out, they were suddenly interrupted by Misty.

When she saw them she looked surprised, mainly because he hadn't told her yet about her and Pidgey, but he also noted that she looked a little...saddened?

"Sorry I'll leave you two alone," Misty stated.

"It's all right Misty," Pidgey said, "maybe you had better stay and..."

"I'll just go," Misty interrupted as she turned and left.

Once she had, he suggested, "maybe I'd better do the same thing I did with Pikachu and explain our relationship to all my Pokemon soon."

"It might be a bit more complicated than that," Pidgey informed him, although he wasn't sure what she meant.

At any rate, she decided to go back to kissing him after that, which he eagerly responded to.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Later on Pikachu was currently still trying to get information out of the Rattata.

Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as she wanted it to. They seemed to somehow have a general sense of where to go, but otherwise actually talking to them really wasn't very complex. She even watched one of them chase her own tail.

Even by her original world standards they really weren't too bright.

Of course Pokemon varied as far as intelligence was concerned in either world, but Rattata weren't known for being smart anyway. Some people falsely believed that Pikachu and Rattata were similar, but they would have been wrong. Pikachu she, while admittedly biased, she considered the far better all around species.

However she then heard a few squeaks from both of them which she translated as:

"We're close."

She was just to relay that information to the captain when the captain made an exclamation of his own.

"What on earth is that?" He asked in worry.

She looked out across the water where he was looking.

It appeared to be an enormous blue...something...only it was mostly submerged underwater.

"Whatever it is let's stay away from it," One of the crewmen suggested in fear.

Evidently even burly sailors like these feared sea monsters, Pikachu observed.

Personally she wasn't about to get afraid of any water Pokemon if that's what it was, but she also didn't see any reason to mess with it if they could avoid it.

"Go around it," The captain declared.

The crew hastened to do his bidding, but then the monster seemed to notice them as it began to swim towards them.

It was moving fast, faster than their ship could travel.

When the captain realized this, he let out his Pokemon and his crewmen decided to do the same.

Various water Pokemon made a beeline for the monster, attempting to fight it off.

That's when it opened its mouth.

A mouth big enough to take a huge bite out of the ship, just one of its teeth bigger than her...and more than big enough to swallow all of those poor Pokemon.

She winced at that. Pokemon battling almost never resulted in death. This...this was something else. It was murder in one of the worst ways possible, more disgusting than any she could fathom.

Much worse, she now recognized just what Pokemon it was, and it did not make her feel any better. Here was a Pokemon that did not at all look human, but it didn't mean it looked or acted the same as she was used to. This one was apparently as vicious and deadly as they came.

The captain and the crewmen made exclamations of outright anguish at the sudden loss of their beloved Pokemon.

Out of anger, the captain pulled out a harpoon gun.

Their ship was not meant for fighting, really just a merchant vessel, but evidently that did not mean the ship was totally defenseless, even without Pokemon.

He readied it and fired at the beast, causing it to let out a low moaning sound in pain.

The harpoon made of metal, she decided to make it even more difficult as she unleashed a thunderbolt attack right at the harpoon, which in effect acted as a lightning rod.

That caused it some serious pain and damage.

She was about to hit it again when the beast suddenly pulled away.

With the harpoon still attached to it along with the rope, the captain on the other end was sent flying as he fell into the water.

The monster immediately swallowed him up with one gulp.

Upon seeing the sudden death of their captain, it proved to be too much for the unfortunate crew, who attempted to get into one of the lifeboats and flee.

Her protests for them to come back were ignored. Humans could be so stupid sometimes, she thought. She knew all too well what was bound to come of that.

While she hoped she was wrong, it proved she wasn't. They did not get far however before they too were suddenly attacked and swallowed up by the monster.

Now totally alone, she realized she needed to get to Ash, and quickly. Before she could do so however the monster made it's first direct attack on the ship itself.

BAM!

Yeah, she really needed to get to Ash.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Ash and his other Pokemon were currently in their cabin when they got hit.

"What was that?" Ivy asked in alarm.

"We'd better find out quick," He said as he ran out of the cabin.

Before he could, he found Pikachu race down the hallway towards him.

"Ash!" Pikachu exclaimed, looking relieved, "we have to get out of here."

"What's going on?" He asked.

Before she could reply, the ship rocked again as they were apparently hit again.

Evidently this was more than the ship could take as water now began to seep through the floor.

"All right let's go," He said, deciding whatever was going on he could find out later.

"What about Giselle?" Pidgey pointed out.

Misty sighed and said, "I'll go get her, you all had better go and get out of here."

Pikachu picked him up, figuring she needed to ensure his safety as she hurried as fast as she could down the ship's hallway and up the stairs with his other Pokemon in pursuit.

By the time they did so, Pikachu was already soaking wet from the waist down, the water having already climbed up that far.

He however, safely being held above her head was mostly dry although he had a feeling he wouldn't be for long.

The ship was evidently sinking.

Ash however looked out to sea for the monster.

First he spotted the other ships who appeared to be making a run for it instead of bothering to help them, clearly too afraid of whatever had attacked the ship.

He was about to shout for them to come back when he saw the monster.

Now here was a Pokemon that certainly looked like a Pokemon that he was used to.

It was huge, easily bigger even than Lugia, and much of its body still seemed submerged with blue skin and a tail that created waves every time it crashed down.

As he racked his brain for what it could be, he could only think of one Pokemon: a Wailord, the biggest Pokemon in existence.

No wonder the other ships were fleeing, unwilling to mess with a creature of that size.

The Wailord however was currently busy eating what appeared to be what was left of a crewmember.

Wailord weren't supposed to be nearly this vicious, he thought, nor did he know of any Pokemon in either world willing to actually eat humans.

It was like those Rattata, he realized only even worse, like Team Rocket had managed to mess with it's brain in order to make it more animalistic.

At any rate, he wanted to get as far away from it as possible...which was kind of hard since he was currently on a sinking ship.

He however was interrupted by Giselle's voice as she and Misty came up on deck.

"Put me down!" Giselle whined to Misty, "all my clothes are back there, I can't leave them."

"Do you want to die?" Misty pointed out, clearly not in the mood to argue with her.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here," He urged.

When Giselle was finally down and saw the Wailord, she screeched like a frightened little girl and yelled, "MONSTER!"

"Shut up!" Misty told her, even as she looked over at the giant Pokemon herself with worry.

"Want me to fight it?" Lugia offered.

Probably not a good idea, he thought. If Lugia actually remembered how to fight sure no problem, but he wasn't about to risk anyone's life like that.

"No stay here," He tried to insist.

At that time, the Wailord seemed to have finished with its meal and decided to return its attention to the ship.

"Fight it," Giselle tried to tell his Pokemon as she tried to hide behind Misty.

What a coward and crybaby, he thought.

"You should all go," Pikachu insisted bravely, "I'll stay here and fight."

"You can't fight that thing," Misty answered.

"It's a water Pokemon," Pikachu argued, "I'm an electric type, I have the advantage."

One that was probably at a significantly higher level than her, he wanted to point out.

However that idea was immediately nixed anyways when the monster Wailord decided to use the move it had been most known for as far as he knew.

Without warning, it leaped out of the water.

For that split second, watching it's huge mass rise out of the water was absolutely stunning...and then it crashed down.

The wave of water that resulted from it was next, a massive wall of water about to engulf them.

He tried his best to grab onto the nearest thing, which fortunately was the railing, holding onto it for dear life.

Giselle he noted had grabbed onto it right next to him.

The next thing he knew, he found himself underwater, still somehow clinging to the railing of the ship which appeared to already be fully submerged underwater as it began to sink.

He let go of the railing as he tried to swim upward, but with fear he realized that the ship seemed to be pulling him down with it, the strength of his swimming not enough to break free from it.

Yet just as he began to despair, someone grabbed him and began swimming upward.

He felt his head swimming from a lack of oxygen, his breath evidently already spent.

Just as they broke through the surface he finally collapsed, as he saw only darkness and then knew no more.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

When he finally awakened, the first thing he saw was sand.

The next was Misty's face.

"Good you're awake," She commented, looking quite relieved.

He managed to heave his body up into a sitting position as he glanced around.

There was sand all around, with a few palm trees in the distance.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"An island," She admitted, "I spotted it after I rescued you from the sinking of the ship.

Yet as he still looked around, he grew worried.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"I don't know," Misty admitted, "I haven't seen them since the ship sunk."

"You don't think they...?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

He could never live with himself if they had all drowned and he hadn't.

"I'm sure they're fine, probably somewhere else on the island," Misty pointed out, "they're all strong swimmers."

This was true, he supposed. Pokemon were naturally much stronger than humans, but Pikachu was an excellent swimmer, Jessie as a Dratini could even breathe underwater when she needed, Pidgey as long as she wasn't dragged down with the ship and resurfaced could simply fly here, Ivy he knew used to swim quite a bit back in Pallet town, and Lugia of course was Lugia. She'd never drown.

So they would be fine, he reassured himself.

However who did concern him, while he didn't care much for her was Giselle.

She had been right next to him when the ship went down and that was the last he had seen of her. He just had to hope that one of his Pokemon had managed to rescue her.

"How are you?" He asked Misty.

"I'm fine," She answered, "I'm more worried about you, I thought...I thought I might have lost you."

A few tears escaped her eyes even as she said this.

He pulled her into a hug to reassure her as he insisted, "I'm fine Misty, thanks to you. You saved my life."

"No problem," She answered, now blushing a bit.

Once they broke their hug, he began to look around some more.

"So what do we do now?" He asked her.

Please don't review. I hate getting reviews...but if you must I suppose I'll be a good sport and accept and read them. It's just so awful to get some appreciation for my work. Wait...I was just kidding! You aren't going to review now?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Making do after being shipwrecked on an island was a lot harder than it looked.

There was no wonderfully useful wreckage from the ship, or some random cave in which to make a shelter, or coconuts on every tree or anything you would almost expect to find.

Instead all they had was each other, lots of sand, and some trees that didn't appear to have anything edible on them.

Deeper into the island as far as he could tell was pretty much just more of the same. Hopefully he was wrong and that there actually was food, fresh water, or some way to contact help without running into any unsavory characters to do it.

However the last one seemed the most unlikely of all. That Wailord had been clearly there for a reason, likely guarding this island if he had to guess, which probably meant that Team Rocket was around here too and he was pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate unexpected company.

Darn, he'd left his fruit basket to introduce themselves back on the ship too.

He however was doing his best to try and make a shelter for them while Misty was out swimming, looking for fish for them to eat.

Unfortunately it really wasn't going very well, the shelter looking rather flimsy from an admitted lack of supplies, basically just a few tree branches propped up with big palm leaves over top.

Well at least it would keep them dry hopefully...or keep him dry at least, Misty wouldn't care if they got wet.

As he turned to look back in the direction of the water, he spotted Misty just now coming up to him, holding up several small fish.

"It looks like you were successful," He observed, smiling at her as he tried to remain positive about their situation.

"I couldn't find anything bigger," She complained, "I'm guessing that monster has been chasing away or eating much of the fish around here. Still I guess we're still lucky to find these, it's something at least."

A thought occurred to him as he questioned, "how are we going to cook them? I don't have any matches."

Misty frowned as she replied, "I suppose we could just eat them raw."

He frowned himself as he reminded her, "well I'd prefer not to, I mean you might not mind if..."

"I don't like raw, unskinned fish either," Misty interrupted him, "and I don't know how we're going to skin them."

He checked his pockets. Unfortunately he was not the type to always carry a knife with him.

"You could try using your claws or something," He suggested.

Misty had an ah hah moment as she smiled and said, "right, sometimes I forget I'm a Pokemon now which comes with certain advantages."

She let her fingernails thicken and extend out, something that had once disturbed him a bit, but he'd seen either her or many of his Pokemon do it and much weirder things enough for him not to be anymore.

After doing so, she slid one of the fish she had caught along one of her nails. It appeared to be a bit tricky, but eventually she managed it. There wasn't much meat on the fish, but at least it was something. Afterwards she cleaned it off a bit with a water gun from her mouth.

"Too bad you don't know Scald," He told her, assuming that the hot water would at least be able to boil the fish.

"Or if your Mom or even Pikachu was here," She replied.

He rather liked it when Pikachu used an electric attack to cook food...unless as she occasionally did she ended up ruining it in the process.

"Well sushi it is then," Misty finally concluded as she picked up her already skinned fish and put it into her mouth.

After eating it, she set about skinning the rest of them, giving half of them to him to eat. They were a little chewy and not particularly tasty, but at least it was food.

He polished it off with some water that Misty squirted into his mouth.

"Hope you don't mind a bit of my spit mixed in," She joked.

"Not at all," He replied, causing her to unexpectedly blush.

She then turned her attention towards the shelter, no doubt rather unimpressed, but she at least managed to hide it.

"We should really go try and search for the others, maybe they turned up nearby," She suggested.

"Agreed, but we should still proceed with caution, we don't know who or what might also be on this island," He warned.

What he did not say, but couldn't be ignored was that he was down to only one Pokemon and while Misty was a great Pokemon to have, if she were to run into any superpowered giant and angry Pokemon it might not go so well for her, especially since that Wailord had evidently taught him that Pokemon could indeed be killed in battle here.

At any rate, they proceeded down the beach, being careful to keep a sharp eye out for any potential dangers.

It didn't take them long to find a few. Only after half an hour of walking, they spotted a huge red something in the distance. As soon as they did, they flattened themselves onto the sand in order to keep from being spotted.

Misty's eyes were a lot better than his as she informed him exactly what it was.

"A Kingler," She told him, "a giant Kingler, a female from what I can tell."

That's just what he needed, he thought.

"Any way to get past them?" He questioned.

"Not unless we want to go deeper inland," She admitted, "which I wouldn't recommend. I'm guessing that the others would likely remain right on the beach as well."

She was probably right, he thought. If he was Pikachu, he'd be zipping down the beach as fast as he could looking for them.

"Okay," He replied, "let's try going the other direction then."

They did so, but another 20 minutes after getting to and passing their camp to go in the other direction they ran into some rocky cliffs. It did however tell them that the island was quite large, which meant meeting up with the others without getting spotted seemed to be even more challenging...assuming they hadn't been caught themselves."

He however shook his head at that, still trying to remain positive.

By then however it was already getting late as the sun began to go down.

"I'll try to...maybe swim around the island tomorrow morning," Misty offered.

She could have done this earlier, but first of all she was wary of that Wailord or anything else she might run into. Unfortunately she would also be on her own in such an eventuality and would also be leaving him to fend for himself as well.

"Maybe but I hope it doesn't come to that," He responded.

POKEMONPOKEMON

Eventually they got underneath the flimsy shelter he'd made, which he supposed was better than nothing.

They also tried to both huddle together.

"Are you warm enough?" Misty asked him.

"Yes," He told her, "are you?"

"I don't get cold very easily," She pointed out.

Water Pokemon again, right, he reminded himself. There was just so much about Pokemon he could never seem to remember it all. Evidently though Misty was huddling together with him for his benefit, not her own, another thing about her that was entirely selfless and caring of her.

He had to admit though it did feel rather...nice cuddled up together with Misty.

"I'm sorry," Misty apologized after a minute, "I'd imagine you'd much rather be cuddled together with Pikachu or maybe Pidgey than me."

"You're fine," He insisted, "it's nice of you to make sure I stay warm."

Misty took another long moment to answer before saying, "I just want to say I'm happy for you Ash. You're very lucky to have two wonderful girlfriends."

"I suppose I am," He replied as he certainly had to agree to that.

He wasn't sure why but he was suddenly feeling awkward for some reason, perhaps just simply because of his close proximity to her.

"Why do you like them then if you don't mind me asking, Ash?" Misty inquired.

It didn't take him long to come up with an answer for that.

"Well Pikachu has been my best friend and gone through more adventures with me than anyone else I know," He told her, "she's smart, energetic, and eager, but she also has an innocence about her. Then there's Pidgey. She's helped me out a lot with Pokemon culture in this world and you'd be surprised by just how much she seems to know for just a Pidgeotto. I mean I would never have thought of her completely in such a way until she kissed me, but I suppose the same thing worked for Pikachu. When both of them kissed me, it's like I just knew they were supposed to be with me and I..."

At that, suddenly and unexpectedly, Misty leaned in and kissed him.

While the action caught him by surprise, what he had just been talking about now had a very real application where he had to put his money where his mouth was.

"Like that?" She questioned after she broke the kiss, now studying him to gauge his reaction.

He felt like, for the 3rd time in a relatively short time period that he now had a major decision to make...one that could have far reaching consequences.

However as with the other two times, he followed his heart as he told her finally, "yeah, exactly like that."

Misty smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again. Her lips were bigger and firmer than either Pikachu or Pidgey's, but less assured.

After they broke apart, Misty admitted, "I've liked you for awhile Ash, I just was really worried about how you might react especially since you've already got a couple of Pokemon already ready to throw themselves at you if you wanted..."

"Hold on," He interrupted, "how would that have an effect?"

"Well Pokemon tend to be more...well eager than humans," Misty replied, "which for much of my life I was. Culturally humans tend to be much more reserved about sex which is one reason why Pokemon vastly outnumber humans."

"I see," He replied, now blushing, unsure exactly how to answer that, "well I wasn't planning on...um...doing that for awhile at least."

Misty however looked back at him, the darkness now too dark for him to really be able to see her expression clearly as she pointed out, "I'm not sure that's going to last very long Ash."

"Well I don't know what the future holds," He told her, "but I'd never force you...or anyone for that matter to do something they didn't want."

"Thanks Ash," Misty said looking grateful, "I just figured that with the competition willing to do that then..."

"I'd say neither Pikachu or Pidgey would see you as competition," He observed, "Pikachu was already very supportive of Pidgey, and Pidgey was very willing to share with Pikachu so I don't consider it to be a problem."

"Well not all Pokemon or humans for that matter are like that," Misty answered.

He leaned in and kissed her again then afterwards told her, "I think we'll just stick with kissing for now if that's what you'd like."

"Okay," She finally agreed.

POKEMONPOKEMON

Ash woke up to the realization that he now had 3 girlfriends. Anniversaries and other relationship holidays were going to be killer keeping track of he thought.

All jokes aside, he was feeling rather good about himself. He was happy, they were happy, he couldn't really see any downsides yet.

Misty appeared to still be sleeping, still cuddled up to him.

He was admittedly hard in a certain area, something that had now become familiar to him after having slept alongside Pikachu every night. It occurred to him that perhaps Misty or even Pidgey might want similar treatment which he supposed was okay with him.

Nothing like waking up cuddling with a beautiful girl. Misty was beautiful as well, he had to admit, nor was he just realizing that fact.

She was bigger than either Pidgey or Pikachu, not only just bigger in general, but in certain areas too. Her hips were wider, though her butt wasn't as rounded as Pikachu's and she had a bit of a belly as well unlike the toned, firm stomach of Pidgey.

Her breasts were a bit bigger than Pikachu's too, he recognized, something he was painfully aware of as they were currently pressing into his torso.

She'd be a good girlfriend though he thought and not just because of her body, but because of just how well he felt he knew and liked her personality. Sure she wasn't exactly the same Misty, and their relationship was different with her a Pokemon and him her trainer, but the essence of her was still there.

He decided to risk kissing her to wake her up.

She awakened as he did so, momentarily surprised, before seeming to relax as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"Morning," She whispered as she tried to scoot herself up into a sitting position.

"Morning," He answered back, "I'd have made you breakfast or something but..."

"Ran out of eggs?" She finished for him.

"Something like that," He agreed, "well at least we've still got some fresh water."

Misty however winced as she admitted, "unfortunately I need energy to actually make water attacks...which unfortunately I don't have a lot of. Just a few fish last night just isn't going to cut it."

"Couldn't you just get some water from the ocean?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it would still be salty," She pointed out, "I'm going to have to find something else to eat. You know what would be really great right now? A great big hamburger."

As he started to get up himself and look around, he was shocked at what he saw.

"Well it's not a hamburger, but those berries might work," He observed, pointing right where a big bowl of ripe, delicious berries were set out.

Then it hit him. Where exactly had they come from?

He got the answer with a somewhat familiar squeak as he looked over to find one of the Rattata that had been leading them to the island currently standing and waiting patiently, her large buckteeth pointing down prominently from her mouth. He hadn't seen either Rattata since the Wailord attack but evidently at least this one had somehow managed to survive and find them.

"It looks like we have a visitor," He told Misty as she also spotted her.

The Rattata girl who appeared to be quite young (Pikachu had told him she was only 12 and therefore illegally caught and trained) looked up expectantly at them as she went and picked up the bowl full of berries, the bowl now that he studied it more made entirely of a hollowed out piece of bark. Judging from the teethmarks he guessed that she had carved it out with her teeth herself.

He supposed it shouldn't have surprised him. Rattata were natural scavengers capable of living off the land even in inhospitable conditions, it was one thing that allowed them to flourish with so many of them.

While this could simply be a trap, he figured if the Rattata had wanted to harm them by poisoning them, she could have simply attacked them in their sleep.

Besides he was quite hungry and they needed the energy.

Taking the bowl from her, he risked taking a berry before popping it into his mouth.

It was perfectly sweet and juicy and after he eagerly took a few more, Misty decided they were safe as well and started eating. The young Rattata girl merely watched them even when he offered her some.

Pretty soon however the bowl was empty and he found that he was still hungry and Misty undoubtedly was as well.

"Where did you get these?" Misty asked of her gently.

She however just stared back and he realized she probably just hadn't understood her, not knowing English beyond basic commands.

"Berries?" He decided to risk asking.

That appeared to be something she understood as she nodded enthusiastically and hurried off into the woods.

"I guess we'd better follow her," Misty suggested as they headed off more inland.

As soon as they did, he noted that the trees were getting a bit thicker causing him to worry about them perhaps getting lost, but from what he could tell, at least their guide seemed to know where she was going, possibly even having lived or even grown up on this island.

They almost lost her several times, due to her small size and how quick she was moving, but finally they stopped at a berry bush.

While the berries were a type he did not recognize, he'd already found that they were safe for consumption as he and Misty began to pick and eat more berries, finally fully satisfying their hunger as well as thirst.

Even if he hadn't, Misty, now with the energy she needed, was able to supply him with some water that she squirted into his mouth.

It was lucky that the Rattata girl had found and helped them he thought, but he couldn't help but wonder just why she would.

Unfortunately he yet again got an answer to a question he had just been wondering.

Suddenly he began to hear movement as there was various loud crashing noises just off to their right.

The Rattata girl looked terrified at that, possibly already figuring out just who or what it was as she tried to hide behind him, grasping his leg in terror, but as she looked up at him and stared into her big, wide eyes, he sensed that she was hoping that he might be able to protect her in someway.

As for himself, he was rather worried. If it turned out to be yet another giant Pokemon...

However when what it was finally crashed through the trees, he still had a slight cause to be worried even if it was regular sized. It was a female Fearow, she appeared to be in her mid 50s if he had to guess, a bit wrinkly, but otherwise appearing to be totally ordinary, or at least as ordinary as Pokemon could be in this world.

She extended out her large wings and let out a huge "CAW!"

Probably only spoke Pokespeech too he realized.

The Rattata girl tried to cling to his leg even tighter, making it difficult for him to flee or do anything else, but fortunately Misty stepped forward, ready to battle, while he tried to come up with a decent strategy.

"Use water gun!" He ordered Misty.

She let out a strong gush of water from her mouth, spraying the Fearow woman right in the face, causing her to be pushed back, but nevertheless once the attack ended, she tried to extend out her wings to fly directly at Misty.

He knew he needed to keep the Fearow woman on the ground, much weaker without her flying attacks being able to be used.

"Just keep hitting her with Water Gun!" He insisted.

She did as asked, continuing to hit her as the Fearow woman was forced to take the attacks, clearly unused to such attacks, probably because she hadn't ever faced a water Pokemon like Misty he guessed.

At any rate, it appeared to be working as the Fearow woman got weaker and weaker. Yet just as it appeared she might collapse she let out one final squawk.

That did the trick as they could suddenly hear more squawks from nearby. She'd called for reinforcements, just what he needed he thought.

"Run!" Ash suggested. Misty couldn't take on that many Fearow by herself.

Misty was able to pry the Rattata girl off of him as she tried to put her on her back which she immediately clung to or more accurately her shell just as tightly.

However that's when everything broke loose as perhaps half a dozen Fearow began to show up, looking mean and angry.

While he tried to run, they appeared to be faster, having the advantage of being able to fly through the air. He could hear their squawks just above the trees he was trying to run past.

Then a couple of them swooped down in front of them. He tried to turn left, but before he could another Fearow swooped down to block his path.

They were trying to surround them he thought.

Yet just as he was about to despair, he heard another sound, this one louder than all the Fearow's squawks combined.

The Fearow suddenly looked terrified themselves as they appeared ready to run themselves.

"There's always something higher up the food chain," He thought, although that didn't totally reassure him, wondering just what it could be.

It didn't take long as suddenly the trees right in front of him practically exploded, tree bark and branches spraying everywhere.

The...something was big and dark grey and had huge wings. Its mouth appeared to have several rows of sharp teeth, which it used to tear into the nearest Fearow, eating it right then and there in front of them.

As shocked as he was and as unrecognizable as it was, it took him a second to realize what it could only be.

Impossible he thought. Aerodactyls were supposed to be extinct.

The currently alive Aerodactyl, a giant one at that, much smaller than Lugia, but still big enough to swallow him in one gulp continued to go after the Fearow, which tried vainly to escape from it.

This was clearly their chance to try and escape, which he tried to do so.

Unfortunately the Aerodactyl didn't seem keen on letting any of its prey escaping as it then turned his attention on Misty who was the closer and larger of the two of them, with the added bonus of the poor Rattata girl as an extra meal.

Misty looked scared but still determined as she tried to shoot a water gun at it.

The attack was super effective at least with the Aerodactyl being part Rock Pokemon, and it clearly didn't like it, but it was to it merely a splash in the face. It also served to only make it more mad as it tried to swoop in and attack.

She just barely managed to avoid it, jumping sideways just in the nick of time.

This was far more dangerous than any other Pokemon battle he had been in. Misty could easily end up like those Fearow, eaten and inside the Aerodactyl's stomach. Pokemon could be deadly here.

Yet just as he started to despair, his feet began to feel wet. Looking down, he noted that the water level of the ground all around them was beginning to rise, higher and higher.

He looked over at Misty in shock as he asked, "are you doing that?"

"No," She admitted, "this is the move Surf, probably getting the water straight from the ground. This island isn't very elevated. I need to learn this move though."

While she did, now really wasn't a time that she could as the water continued to rise, causing the Aerodactyl to suddenly looked fearful itself, clearly not liking the water.

It glanced at them, trying to decide if they were worth it or not to have to deal with all of this water.

Before it could decide, all that water began to form into a wave as the water they were standing in began to fall and start moving towards the Aerodacytl. Before it could react, the wave of water hit it right into it, clearly causing heavy damage to it.

That turned out to be enough for the Aerodactyl, not liking all that water as it decided to fly off.

Once it was gone however he turned to look at just exactly who their rescuer was. When he saw her, he was shocked, but delighted nonetheless.

Pikachu stood there, dripping wet, with a big smile on her face as she ran to go hug him.

"Ash!" Pikachu said exuberantly as she jumped up and down still hugging him.

"Where did you learn Surf?" He asked.

Pikachu broke away from his hug and admitted, "I don't know. When that monster sank the boat it tried go after me and I knew I needed to get away fast, so that got me to thinking of me wishing that I could Surf like some other Pikachu that we met back in your coma world, I figured if they could do it, maybe I could too. Next thing you know I'm riding a wave into the island. I've been searching for you ever since then."

"It's great to have found you Pikachu," Misty told her as she went and gave her a hug herself, "you saved us."

Pikachu frowned as she admitted, "I'm afraid there's even worse things on this island than even that Aerodactyl."

POKEMONPOKEMON

Jessie awoke to find herself strapped down, laying on a huge metal slab of some sort.

The last thing she remembered was the ship going down and then being underwater. She'd found Pidgey, she knew and been able to bring her to the surface, but after that...it was all still rather hazy.

She tried to fight her metal bands, trying so hard that her skin began to burn painfully, but there was no give to them. Even her tail appeared to be strapped down.

"She's awake," She heard someone say.

A moment later and two humans were staring down at her, one a man and the other a woman, each wearing white lab coats with the Team Rocket insignia on the breastpocket along with a name tag for each one. The male's read Dr. Seymour and the female's read Dr. Cassidy.

She tried to yell at them, but no sound came out.

Both of them had the nerve to laugh at her expense.

"I'm afraid trying to yell for help or trying to escape is futile," Dr. Seymour said smugly, "we've dealt with far bigger and stronger specimens than you."

So that's what she was to them, she concluded, just some lab rat.

"I think she'll do quite nicely," Dr. Cassidy said with an evil grin on her face as she looked down at her.

"Administer the first dose of the drug then," Dr. Seymour commanded, indicating that he was probably her boss or at least her superior if he was giving orders.

She heard a small sound as the female one went to go do as she was asked, returning with a syringe full of a sickly green liquid.

"Just so you know," She told her vindictively, "this is going to really hurt."

She tried to fight again, jerking about, but still unable to stop her from sticking the syringe deep into her arm as whatever was in it was injected into her body.

As soon as it was, she began to feel immediate pain, burning, all-consuming pain greater than any she had ever endured.

She tried to scream, tried to do anything to lessen the pain but she was unable to do anything but merely try to deal with it.

Finally the pain became too unbearable as she found herself blacking out again.

POKEMONPOKEMON

When she came too yet again, the Rocket scientists were still standing over her.

"She's awake again," The female Rocket informed the male.

"All right Dr. Cassidy," The male one answered, "well it doesn't matter, she'll just have to watch us then. She can't escape. At least we know she survived the first dose, that's a good sign."

"I just finished measuring her tail before she woke up," Dr. Cassidy informed him, "exactly 5 feet in length meaning she's already grown an inch there, along with another inch in her upper body."

"Already?" Dr. Seymour questioned in surprise, "she's growing fast. If this keeps up, she might end up the biggest one of all."

"We can only hope," Dr. Cassidy answered, "the Boss has been wanting another megasized one for awhile now. She should please him."

She wanted to scream again, having already figured out what they were trying to do to her.

They were...trying to turn her into one of those huge monsters, a soulless killing machine!

Jessie wanted to cry, it was like her worst nightmare, becoming something evil and monstrous. Her nightmare was being slowly realized and there was nothing she could do about it.

The female Dr. Cassidy only laughed as she observed to her colleague, "I think she realizes already what she'll become."

"She won't even remember anything about her old life once we're through with her anyway," The now truly evil to her Dr. Seymour laughed.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Joy was getting seriously tired of Giselle by now, which was saying something for a person that generally viewed herself as a rather accepting and easygoing person for the most part.

The problem was simply that in order to help them escape from the monster, Lugia had been forced to turn into her normal, huge sized form...something even the monster hadn't wanted to deal with, perhaps somehow innately understanding that Lugia was in fact still technically one of the rulers of the seas.

At any rate, while she was grateful to be alive and inside the partially underwater cavern that Lugia had found for them to hide in, Giselle was still getting on her nerves, constantly and unabashedly trying to hit on Lugia and get her to do things. Lugia, poor thing had absolutely no idea what she was up to but happily complied with many of her demands.

"Can I touch your boobs?" Giselle asked, getting more brazen.

"Sure," Lugia replied easily as she stuck out her chest helpfully.

"I told you don't do anything she tells you to do," Joy warned her.

Lugia seemed a bit disappointed by this, but she at least seemed to respect her authority...for the most part.

"I love my boobs though," Lugia pointed out as she hefted them, "how big did you say they were at this size?"

Currently at her human size, she was still incredibly busty, far more than any Pokemon she had ever seen. Usually the bustier the Pokemon, the stronger they were, making them all the more desirable to trainers...as well as those just looking for sex.

"N-cups," Joy admitted to her, unable to avoid staring. A human with breasts that size would have likely broken their back with those, but fortunately Pokemon were naturally much stronger and Lugia likely didn't even notice their weight.

"You're right, those are huge," Giselle agreed as she tried to reach up and grab one of them.

However Joy managed to get there first and slap her hand away.

"OW!" Giselle complained, "what was that for?"

"You know what that was for," Joy reminded her, "I'm not about to let you just take advantage of her like that while she's still lacking her memory."

"You can't blame a girl who likes other girls for trying," Giselle replied, "I'm just horny, I haven't had sex in days ever since my Pokemon got stolen."

"You're likely just going through withdrawal symptoms," Joy observed.

Sex addicts were admittedly a lot more common than people or Pokemon realized, especially when it came to those with lots of lovers like Giselle.

"Well I want something!" Giselle insisted, "if not Lugia, then you. You're kind of fat, but I'm desperate enough. I could even pay you later for it."

"I'm not a prostitute," Joy argued.

Giselle however seemed to get something more out of that somehow as she observed, "you're a virgin, aren't you?"

"That's none of your business," Joy answered angrily.

"You are, aren't you?" Giselle said, sounding amused at this, "what are you like 30 and still a virgin?"

"I'm 25," Joy admitted.

In truth, she simply hadn't had time for relationships as she had always been too busy training to be or being a nurse. There had in fact been some rumors about her and Officer Jenny...but those were in fact untrue. Well not entirely true anyway. She actually had been rather attracted to her good police friend, but she never would have admitted it.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're a nurse and don't really know about sex?" Giselle asked, only somehow getting even more annoying.

Even if she did have a point. It was if she was honest with herself, something that had worried her when situations of that nature did come up in her previous job even if she tried to think that it had no effect on her job performance.

Instead of answering Giselle however, Joy turned towards Lugia and suggested, "how about we go looking for the others again?"

"Okay!" Lugia instantly agreed, just as eager to look as she did. They had looked before but it was admittedly rather slow going. There seemed to be Team Rocket Pokemon all over and she couldn't risk Lugia being discovered and pursued.

Before they could go however, she was shocked when suddenly there was a blinding light all around her...and then the next moment, there was a beautiful woman in a white dress standing directly in front of them.

It could only be one person, she concluded. The power radiating from her was nearly overwhelming. She hastened to bow respectfully which was something even Lugia was wise enough to follow.

Giselle however merely stood, gazing at her with a hungry look on her face.

"Well if you aren't the hottest woman I've ever seen," Giselle told Arceus.

Arceus however frowned at that as she said, "I am rather unaccustomed to being addressed in such a fashion. For your own sake, I'd warn you to treat me with respect."

The goddess of all Pokemon was usually rather nice...or so she had heard from Ash, but she also could be extremely dangerous if angry.

"Do you realize who this even is?" Joy warned her, "this is Arceus."

Giselle didn't seem to realize or possibly even care who it was as she told Arceus, "do you realize who I am. I'm Giselle Tanka, daughter and heiress of the great Tanka shipping empire. You, you're just a Pokemon."

"Just a Pokemon huh?" Arceus asked calmly, "it appears you need to learn some manners, young girl."

"Manners are for those of equal and greater social rank," Giselle recited, "Pokemon on the other hand were put on this world to serve man."

Unfortunately a lot of people seemed to think that.

"Very well," Arceus replied, "if you think so badly of Pokemon, then perhaps you should find out what it's like to be one."

With a wave of Arceus' hand, Giselle suddenly disappeared into a small gray puff of smoke...only to reappear a second later, looking entirely different.

Gone was the beautiful young woman that she had been and now she was just about as ugly as could be, her skin an awful sickly brownish-yellow color that appeared to be flaking off, instead of legs and arms, she now had a fish tail and fins, looking just about as different from her previous form as it seemed possible. While the Pokemon she was wasn't native to Kanto, she recognized what she was anyway, a Feebas, the ugliest and one of the weakest Pokemon that you could find. Although, she observed, at least her outer beauty matched what was on her inside now.

Still on land however, she now only was able to flop helplessly on the ground as she tried to scream.

Arceus however waved her hand again as Giselle's voice was then taken from her as well.

"Don't worry, you'll get your voice back later, I just didn't want to hear you whine," Arceus answered, "and if you want to get out of that form, all you have to do is find true inner beauty...which I suppose for you might be a bit of a challenge, but if you really put in an effort it is possible and I'd dare say you'll turn out much better in the end for it.

Giselle however silently screamed at her, still flopping around uselessly.

Arceus sighed as if she could tell what Giselle was trying to say as she said, "no, I'm not going to turn you back until you've learned your lesson. However if you want to go home, that's a different story."

In a flash, Giselle suddenly disappeared.

"Now then," Arceus said as she turned to her and Lugia, "let's help you find your friends."

POKEMONPOKEMON

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu stared up at the huge and imposing black metal fortress, concern written upon each of their faces.

"They're in there?" Misty questioned worriedly.

"That's where I would imprison someone," Pikachu answered.

"I can see why," Misty replied, "it looks impenetrable."

"I've been watching the place too," Pikachu informed her, "Team Rocket and their Pokemon have been coming in and out of it all the time."

"We'd probably better get back then," Ash pointed out, as he started doing just that which both of his Pokemon hastened to follow.

"Any ideas?" Misty then asked as she got behind a tree.

They all just stood there at that, thinking but not coming up with anything.

At least one of his Pokemon was in there, Ash thought, he could feel it. A few minutes after still thinking however and coming up with nothing, he suggested they get back to their camp.

"So what else have you seen on this island?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"A giant Kingler, that giant Rhydon again, even a giant Venusaur," Pikachu admitted.

He was momentarily worried about that.

"I'm sure it's not Ivy," Pikachu replied, "she was way older and looked a lot different. I doubt even Team Rocket could do something like that, that fast."

"With everything that we've seen that we thought was impossible, I'd say we have good reason to at least suspect any possibility," Misty argued.

When they finally got back to camp, he decided to try and cheer his two girlfriends up by having a couple of make out sessions, first with Misty and then with Pikachu. The fact that this also cheered himself up was merely an added bonus.

After finishing with Misty, he looked over at Pikachu who had been patiently waiting for her turn. He couldn't however help staring at her chest as he did so.

Pikachu seemed to realize this as she grinned and said, "want to feel them Ash?"

While he was nervous, he decided to take her up on her offer as he walked over to her and placed his hands slowly onto them.

They were firmer than he had expected but still squishy underneath her shirt and bra.

"Do you like them?" Pikachu asked him.

"I love them," He told her, causing her to grin.

As he continued to fondle her beautiful breasts, he started making out with her, Pikachu also quickly moving her hand down to cup his rear.

Yet before he could really get into it, Misty interrupted him by saying, "Ash?"

"What?" He asked, admittedly a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

"We've got company," Misty informed him.

He and Pikachu then turned to look with him first worried it was Team Rocket or a giant Pokemon, but he was even more surprised as he spotted Arceus now standing there...and Lugia and Joy!

"Ash!" Lugia said happily as she rushed in to hug him.

A moment later and his head was suddenly enveloped in her cleavage as even at her human size, she was still a good deal taller than him. It was clearly a booblicious day, he supposed.

"Hello Ash," Joy said, currently smilingl as she went to go hug him as well.

Once she had however, he looked over at Arceus as he apologized with, "Sorry."

He hastened to go bow before her.

Arceus however had an amused expression on her face as she told him, "it's okay. I'm sure you're happy to see your friends."

"Arceus," Misty then asked respectfully but impatiently, "we have others of us trapped inside this fortress and..."

"I already know all about that," Arceus informed her, "however I am unable to help with that. Unfortunately Team Rocket has proven to be able to sway even some of the strongest of our kind. In that fortress of theirs in their own territory, collectively their power exceeds even my own. You will not be able to rescue your friends through brute force."

"We can't just leave them there though," Ash argued.

"Indeed we cannot," Arceus agreed, "however there is more than one way to rescue them. In order to do so, you'll need the aid of someone else."

"Who?" Pikachu asked.

"Celebi," Arceus told them.

At hearing her name, Lugia scratched her head as she asked, "she sounds familiar."

Misty, now interested, asked her gently, "are you remembering something?"

"Maybe," Lugia replied, still a bit puzzled.

"You and her were very good friends," Arceus explained, "frankly you two have been known to cause a few problems whenever you get together. Although nothing serious unless of course you count the time you tried to have Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres all come to the same party and nearly destroyed the world in the process. That was a long time ago though."

"How can she help us?" Ash questioned.

"You'll need someone who can get in without being detected and then slip out again," Arceus informed them, "unfortunately if I were to do so, I'd be unable to fully hide my presence and be immediately detected. Celebi however, while having great power of her own, decided long ago to hide her own true nature so she could travel throughout time and space incognito, helping out whenever or wherever needed but generally keeping to herself to enjoy nature."

"Well let's go then!" Pikachu urged.

Arceus smiled but then said, "I admire your desire to help try and rescue your friends little one, but this will only be for Lugia and Ash. Unfortunately Celebi tends to be rather flighty and suspicious of anyone she does not know. Sending more of you than necessary would not be wise."

Before Ash could say anything about that, there was suddenly a blinding light...and the next moment everyone had gone other than him and Lugia. Arceus seemed to always be ending their conversations like this before he could finish asking all of his questions.

At any rate even Arceus was gone and their surroundings had also changed for now they found themselves inside a large forest, the trees overhead now so thick with foliage that it even seemed to blot out the sun.

"Ooh, I like this," Lugia admitted happily as she seemed like she was going to run off.

"Stay close Lugia," Ash answered, "if we are where I think we are need to be cautious."

He'd admittedly been here before...sort of. This was Ilex Forest, and it was definitely a long ways away from where they had been before.

Hopefully Arceus or Celebi would be able to get them back where they were because he definitely was not walking all that much.

"Ooh a pretty flower!" Lugia said as she spotted a pretty pink flower on the ground nearby.

Before she could bend down to pick it up however, to her surprise the flower suddenly began to grow in size, larger and larger until...pop!

The flower disappeared and in its place was a girl, who appeared to be only 16, but he could have sworn she looked much older than that.

She had long green, midback length hair, an extremely cute face and body that was also green tinged, and a couple of small C cup breasts. This seemed to be Celebi.

"How are you always the only one who can actually find me?" He heard the girl complain to Lugia.

"I thought you were just a pretty flower," Lugia replied.

Celebi sighed as she admitted, "I've been a flower quite a bit lately actually. It's been interesting but sometimes rather boring. So how are you Lugia? You're looking smaller than normal."

"Oh I'm afraid I don't remember anything anymore," Lugia informed her, "I have amnesia."

"Nothing?" Celebi asked in surprise, "not even the time we played that prank on Articuno and lit her tail on fire? Or the time we stole Rayquaza's lunch and replaced it with nothing but lettuce? Or the time when-"

"None of it," Lugia said, "although those things do sound like fun."

"Well this won't do," Celebi commented, "I can't have my best friend not remembering stuff. Who else will I have fun with?"

"I still want to have fun," Lugia insisted.

Celebi then grinned as she said, "want to go play freeze tag with Regice?"

"Can I Ash?" Lugia then turned to him, practically begging.

"Wait a minute?" Celebi asked in surprise, "you have a trainer now?"

Up until now, Celebi had seemed to ignore him, but now when she finally looked at him, she did not look pleased.

"I'm just her friend trying to help her get her memory back," Ash admitted, "I'm Ash Ketchum."

"He's my friend," Lugia vouched for him, "he's cool."

Celebi studied him for a bit longer before commenting, "well I suppose if you're all right with Lugia, you're all right with me. Of course if you decided to take advantage of her in anyway I'd be more than happy to turn you into mistletoe."

He got the feeling that while Celebi did indeed like to have fun...she was also still a legendary and she definitely wasn't someone to get on their bad side over.

"I still want to know if we can go have some fun?" Lugia questioned Ash again.

"We still need to rescue the others remember?" Ash asked, "we don't have time for that."

"Oh we have all the time in the world for fun," Celebi offered, "what's the use in being able to time travel if you aren't going to use it. For example Ilex Forest 1000 years ago was actually quite lovely, we could go there if you want."

Lugia, while sounding disappointed was still rather concerned about the others now that she had been reminded of them again and so insisted, "no, we actually need your help Celebi. Some of our friends were captured by some bad guys."

To Celebi's credit, she at least was loyal to her old friend.

"Sure I'll help you my friend, it even sounds like fun," Celebi instantly agreed, "where?"

"It's this island of giant Pokemon," Lugia explained.

Celebi visibly blanched at that and asked, "they're there? Why in Arceus would you ever travel there? It's like the most depressing place I can think of."

"Can you still help us?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"For Lugia here," Celebi replied, "I'd do anything, but my time and space travel powers won't work there. I'd have to sneak in and then back out. I guess I could turn your friends into flowers or something on my way out, I'd just have to know who they were, which means I guess you're coming with me on this rescue mission. I sure hope you like being a leaf."

Ash could only puzzle at what exactly she meant by that last part.

POKEMONPOKEMON

Ivy currently stood there working on a computer, putting data collected into it.

She and Pidgey had been captured by Team Rocket almost the moment they set foot onto the island and then immediately were knocked out only to wake up inside of what appeared to be a prison cell. Some scientists however came in and interrogated and ran tests on them and were about to just leave them when she'd told them that their former trainer had been a scientist and therefore they might be useful to them, not because she suddenly wanted to join Team Rocket, but because she first of all wanted to know more about some of the things that she had noticed they were up to, and also because she wagered that they would be a lot better treated, with her having no desire to join the ranks of the mindless stupid Zombie Pokemon that most Rocket Pokemon seemed to be.

It proved to have actually been a decision that had almost certainly spared them a far crueler fate.

Since the few days that she had been working here, she'd noticed that first of all Team Rocket was seriously well funded and far larger than she had anticipated, there seemed to be hundreds of just humans, with their Pokemon included they were bound to number in the thousands, and those were just the ones that she had seen and were working on this island, she couldn't have guessed how many more were out there globally. In addition, they seemed to be getting more everyday, but exactly how she couldn't say. While it was a theory, and an unsubstantiated one at that whenever one of their number was knocked out they were somehow sent here, possibly by way of some ridiculously huge recall scanner like a pokeball had that trainers would use to recall their Pokemon.

Second of all, they were doing some seriously messed up stuff in their experimentations. Everyday when they got in new captured Pokemon, she'd watched the scientists inject them with some sort of drug. The subjects then seemed to not change physically, but regress drastically mentally until they were much like the other Team Rocket Pokemon she had encountered.

Today however she and Pidgey had been asked to help out with another project a couple of the scientists were working on, which was to try and enlarge a certain subject to become a giant.

Since this was also something she was very much interested in, especially the risks and complications, she was actually happy to help out with that one even if she highly disagreed with treating Pokemon like lab rats against their will.

"Are you done yet Pidgey?" She asked her fellow Pokemon.

"I'm trying," Pidgey admitted as she was also going over collected data, "I'm not a scientist like you."

"Don't admit that out loud," Ivy warned, "you know I'll try and cover for you the best I can, but unless you want to become another basket case Pokemon like some of those others, I'd recommend you try harder."

In truth, she felt extremely sorry for poor Pidgey, who was clearly having a hard time pretending to have science experience she certainly didn't have. Fortunately for her, she hopefully had enough for the both of them. Hopefully.

After finishing up, she went and helped Pidgey finish up her work before going with her outside the room to work on the growth project.

The female Machop guard guarding the door woke up as they walked outside, but didn't stop them only followed them as they went out into the other lab they would then be working in. It seemed they were always guarded by someone in case they tried anything, making sure they couldn't escape. Most of them however were Rocket dumb as Pidgey phrased them.

Once they entered the other lab, the two scientists over the project noticed them and the male one barked gruffly, "about time you two got here, now go monitor and take note of all the subject's vital signs."

She and Pidgey hastened to do as instructed as they walked towards the patient lying on the table.

When she saw who it was however, she nearly gasped in shock.

It was Jessie.

Only it wasn't the Jessie she had known, not exactly.

For one thing, she was now much bigger and her tail, far, far longer. Jessie was supposed to be only a Dratini, but she now appeared to be the same size as a fully grown Dragonair.

Most trainers would have easily mistaken her to be one unless they noticed the slight color difference of her tail, which was appeared to be over 10 feet in length by itself. Whatever they had been giving her had also caused her red hair to grow along with her, now thicker and almost as long as her whole body.

As for Jessie herself, she appeared to be sedated, her eyes listless staring up at the ceiling.

The female scientist Dr. Cassidy seemed to mistake her and Pidgey's horror for just mere surprise as she proudly said, "magnificent isn't she? She's the best subject we've ever had. We've detected absolutely no degradation or negative side effects so far like we've seen with all the others."

"What kind of side effects?" She questioned, hoping this was a valid question as after all they had been assigned to check for just that.

"A detected weakness in internal organs, possibly even molecular instability, a greatly increased rate of aging, severe deformities," Dr. Cassidy told her.

That didn't sound good to state the obvious. She seriously needed to get Jessie out of here and fast, she just still had yet to come up with a viable plan of escape.

At that moment, there was sudden chatter on the radio which the two scientists immediately took note of.

"We've got to go," Dr. Seymour insisted, "the Wailord is getting sicker."

Ivy didn't dare ask why the Wailord was sick.

At that the two of them left, unexpectedly leaving them alone. It wasn't like they could now escape, but hopefully she'd at least be able to communicate with Jessie and let her know they were there to reassure her, assuming that she wasn't sedated too much.

Walking over to her, she tried to go stand over her face to at least let her know she was there.

Suddenly without warning, something lashed out at her, quickly wrapping around her neck, attempting to cut off her air supply.

Looking down, she noted that it couldn't be Jessie's tail, so what-

With complete shock, she realized it was Jessie's now incredibly long hair. Somehow she had managed to get some control of it and was now trying to choke the life out of her, not recognizing friend from foe in her terrified but still out of it state.

The rest of her hair was now attempting to wrap itself around her entire body, squeezing the rest of her into submission. She tried to scream, to let Jessie know it was just her, but her throat was so constricted she couldn't manage to do so. Just when she thought she was about to pass out-

"Jessie!" Pidgey insisted, coming over to help as she bent her face down over Jessie's like she had been trying to do earlier.

Jessie's eyes went wide but immediately her hair loosened its grip and with a great gasp she was able to breathe again, panting and coughing at the same time.

"It's just us," Pidgey informed Jessie reassuringly, "we're not going to hurt you. We're going to get you out of here."

"I don't know if we can do that just yet Pidgey," Ivy argued.

"I'm not just leaving her here," Pidgey insisted stubbornly.

"We may not have a choice," Ivy concluded, glancing over at the Machop still guarding the door, looking totally listless. She doubted he understood a word they had said even if he was paying attention. Still she couldn't do anything too risky.

Yet if they did nothing, there was a risk that Jessie could die from what was being done to her, she'd heard of the potential side effects. That thing she had done with her hair for example, that definitely wasn't a natural ability for a Dratini.

"All right," Ivy finally agreed, as she tried to come up with a plan, "you go find a cart to put her on while I check her body over to see if she's even safe to be transported."

Looking her over, she noted a few things. First of all, she still at least appeared to be physically healthy but she still had no idea how her mind was fairing or even if the scientists had opted to dumb her down yet. She regarded Jessie's recognition of who they were as a positive sign, but that didn't mean anything for sure.

While she worked, Jessie only was able to stare up at her, calm as she was still under the sedative, but practically begging to get her out of here. She couldn't imagine what she might have already been put through.

One thing that did surprise her was that she had gained a few levels as a result of whatever she had been given. She was already at level 29 and therefore close to evolving, although she couldn't be sure how close.

However she did fortunately appear to be stable enough to travel although she still wouldn't be able to move much even if the ends of a few strands of her hair were currently waving around in the air.

Once Pidgey got a moving cart, she and Pidgey slowly managed to maneuver her onto it.

"You're heavy," Pidgey commented, which she didn't think Jessie appreciated as she gathered up her long tail and piled it onto the cart.

After they had successfully done so, Pidgey then asked, "so what's the plan?"

"We'll pretend we were asked to transport her to another location by the Boss," Ivy answered, "hopefully we can manage to fool them long enough to at least be able to get outside, the main entrance is probably blocked but I noticed another one I think will be less guarded. We might have to fight our way out at that point, but hopefully there won't be too many guards there."

"What if we're stopped?" Pidgey asked.

"Pray we don't get stopped," Ivy warned, "still it's probably the best we can do at such short notice. Perhaps in maybe a few weeks I could come up with something better..."

"We don't have weeks," Pidgey insisted, "Jessie could die!"

"Indeed, which is why we're taking such a risk now," Ivy replied.

She began to push the cart while Pidgey helped her out.

When they reached the female Machop guard, they faced their first real test as Ivy told her, "let us through."

The Machop guard stupidly moved aside to let them do just that. Evidently having intelligence was still the way to go.

Now out of the room, they continued down the hallway, pretending to be casually about their business, with the many people and Pokemon they passed seeming to hardly even notice them. Again, they evidently weren't too bright.

Still she didn't feel like she could really calm her rapidly beating chest until they were finally out of there. Surely someone would stop them, someone would suspect something was up but...

Nobody did so as they continued pushing the cart to where she knew there was a door to the outside. She hadn't actually seen it, more smelled it, her grass Pokemon nose allowing her to have an innate sense of where nature was and she could certainly smell various vegetation just outside it.

To her surprise, the two guards who were supposed to be guarding the door, two female Gravelers were sound asleep, although they appeared to be sleeping unfitfully, tossing and turning as if they were having some sort of nightmare.

Well it was time for their own nightmare to end she thought.

Opening the door, she noted that it appeared to indeed be the outside, sunlight streaming in with beautiful flowers in a meadow literally right in front of them.

The various wonderful smells and aromas pervaded her nostrils, immediately causing her to calm down. It seemed almost like heaven to her.

Pidgey also seemed extremely happy at getting out so easily as she helped her push the cart forward until they were all the way out.

Yet just as she was about to bask in their good fortune...the door suddenly swung shut behind them and it went instantly pitch black. She couldn't see a thing.

Realizing that this was a trap, she turned around to grab at the door, but to her shock, there didn't appear to be a door there anymore, only solid wall.

There was then a cold, evil sounding laugh and as she turned in the direction of it, she saw a couple of glowing red eyes.

"You really thought you could escape huh?" A voice then stated.

It was a male voice, that was certain, but as to who or what it exactly was she didn't know.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't be the first," The voice continued, "more than one has tried to escape this way. It does seem rather easy and rather nice at first doesn't it? Nightmares often tend to start out rather well, yet they quickly become far worse."

"Who are you?" Pidgey questioned fearfully.

"Your worst nightmare," The voice said, sounding almost pleased at being asked that question.

At that, she could now see images managing to break through the blackness, images however that only filled her with more fear.

She saw her father's death all over again, him crying out in complete pain at the illness that would claim his life, hearing her mother tell her she didn't love her...

It wasn't real, she tried to tell herself, someone was doing this.

Pidgey however seemed to believe in it a lot more as she cried out, "Ash! No Ash!"

Evidently what she was seeing was different, likely watching Ash being tortured or killed.

"It's not real Pidgey," Ivy tried to tell her, "don't believe it."

The voice however laughed again as he said, "that's what some want to think before the end. Eventually they all come to believe it. That is if they haven't been driven mad first."

"Show yourself," She demanded of the voice.

The voice only laughed in response.

She wanted it to stop, more images continually coming at her, while unreal they were still hard to watch and they only appeared to be getting more and more real like.

Lashing out, she tried a Razor Leaf attack in the direction of those eyes.

However the eyes only winked out only to reappear just to her left.

"I'm afraid any attack you might try would be unable to harm me," The voice insisted.

Her mother was back again, only this time saying things she had really said long ago.

"A scientist!" She railed at her, "how can you choose to be a scientist? What kind of a woman chooses to study science? Women exist to serve men, that's all we're built for, you're a pretty girl, you should be able to get a nice husband to care for you and for you to give him lots of babies. A woman who thinks has no place in society."

"You're wrong mom!" She couldn't resist calling out to her, tears now streaming down her face.

She would have run, but where would she run to? She knew absolutely no idea where she was or how to get out.

Then just as she was about to collapse in fear, she heard the sound of a tinkling bell. It sounded melodic and beautiful to her in stark contrast to all the other horrible things she had been hearing. The sound reminded her of nature somehow in its most beautiful form which was a great comfort to her.

As she continued to listen, the darkness seemed to be getting weaker, she could now discern a pale light and as it grew brighter, she realized she was actually inside a room.

Now looking over at the red eyes, she could now see better exactly what it was, a man with a totally white face and clad in a long black robe.

He however appeared to be the one to be surprised as he questioned, "who dares try and ruin my Nightmare?"

To her surprise, she noted two green leaves flutter to the ground to the right of her and as they did so, with a pop, two figures appeared in their place.

One was Ash, who immediately rushed over to hug Pidgey, who immediately and gratefully took it.

The other she noted was someone she'd always wanted to meet, but never in a million years expected to.

She needed absolutely no introduction, the green aura emanating around her was enough. It was Celebi, watcher of the forests, nature, and all Grass Pokemon. Immediately she went and bowed before her in total respect for her.

Celebi seemed to note what she had done and only giggled as she said, "no need to bow before me. I'm not that awesome. Well maybe a little."

"Celebi," The dark robed Pokemon exclaimed in anger, "what are you doing here?"

"These 3 are under my protection," Celebi declared, "and what brings you here Darkrai, joining up with Team Rocket? I thought you were smarter than that."

"They offered me the power I should have always gotten," Darkrai claimed, "why is it that we have to bow to Arceus' rules? What has he ever given us? Team Rocket wants to make all humans and Pokemon their slaves which is exactly what they should be to us. We are Gods! Our powers are far greater than any normal Pokemon could have, power that we should have long ago used to bend all to our will!"

Celebi only yawned and commented, "sounds boring."

Darkrai said coldly, "maybe to you, but perhaps you should really change your thinking. More and more legendaries are joining us, it's inevitable that Arceus and his side will fall, you should join us."

"I'll pass," Celebi insisted, "I've got more enjoyable things to do."

With one last look at her Darkrai then said coldly, "then I suppose I shall just have to destroy you."

"Cliche," Celebi commented, still looking bored, "doesn't any villains ever want to have a tea party or something? What's wrong with a good tea party?"

In response, dark ropes of blackness began to lash out from all around Darkrai and attack Celebi.

She however only fluttered away on her tiny wings while the blackness tried to catch her. She however seemed unconcerned.

"Nah, nah, you can't catch me!" Celebi teased as she blew a loud raspberry at Darkrai.

Darkrai, now getting annoyed turned around to try and send more strands of blackness at her, which she quickly dodged.

"You'll have to do better than that," Celebi teased, "nightmares are only bad if you're scared of them which means you could never beat me Darkrai."

He however laughed at that as he said, "well fortunately I have help with me then."

The ground shook at that.

"You remember Giratina?" Darkrai asked with glee.

Celebi visibly blanched as she then was forced to say, "while I'm usually the type to say the more the merrier when it comes to parties, Giratina is a serious party pooper. I'm out of here."

"I'm afraid there will be escaping now," Darkrai argued.

Instead the legendary grass Pokemon turned back towards her, Pidgey, and Ash and said, "let's make like a tree and leaf."

Without warning, she found her body feeling like it was changing, shrinking and turning somehow even more green until...

POP! She remembered no more.

POKEMONPOKEMON

When she became conscious again of her surroundings, she found she was outside, Vermilion in the distance.

Evidently she had missed quite a lot, she thought. However that thought was quickly dashed as Celebi acted like no time had passed at all.

"Well that was fun," Celebi commented as she gazed over at the others.

To her surprise, Pikachu, Lugia, and Misty were all there too, the group now all back together.

"You're okay!" Lugia said happily as she went and gave her a big hug while Pikachu went to hug Pidgey.

"How did we get out?" Pidgey asked Celebi.

"Oh I turned you into leaves," Celebi admitted, "just unfortunately not enough for a leaf pile to jump into. Oh well, Viridian Forest 500 years ago usually has some good ones to jump into."

"Well you certainly saved us," Ivy observed.

Celebi smiled and said, "well of course I did, I wasn't about to let a friend of Lugia's die. Besides it was at least sort of fun."

"How can we ever repay you?" Misty asked.

"Ah, just get Lugia her memory back," Celebi suggested, "I'll get bored without her around. Still I think I might pop in again if I think it'll be fun."

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Having all of his Pokemon back was a huge thing for Ash and he really should have been totally ecstatic, but quite frankly he had good reason to be concerned.

There was of course all the problems that Team Rocket was causing, but at the moment he could do little about that. They were simply too powerful to be stopped by just him.

What he was more concerned about however and which he had more control over was the potentially fragile state of his Pokemon.

It was clear that all of them had gone through an ordeal with Jessie having fared the worst. Evidently the nightmares she had been plagued with by Darkrai, unable to even cry out had been of her fears of becoming a monster.

She didn't look monstrous, in fact she looked much the same only she was a lot bigger and longer as if she had evolved.

Of course when she truly did evolve, not once but again when she became a Dragonite...there was no telling how big she'd become.

Right now however he felt it was best to simply care for her and do whatever he could for her. Unfortunately that was easier said than done, she needed rest and relaxation to be able to escape the horrors she had faced, but he knew he was going to need her in his upcoming battle against Lt. Surge which he now had one day to prepare for.

When Celebi had transported them all to Vermilion, he really should have asked her to time travel them into the past for extra time or something, but of course he'd had other things on his mind at the time.

Gently he approached Jessie, currently curled up in the bed inside his room he had been lent inside the Pokemon Center.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly as he sat down.

Impulsively Jessie wrapped her hair and tail around him possessively, not firmly enough for him to feel like he was being squeezed to death, but enough for it to feel like a hug.

"I'll be fine enough for our battle tomorrow," Jessie reported.

Slowly he suggested, "you don't have to...if you're not feeling up to it."

Jessie however shook her head as she insisted, "you and I both know that I need to be one of the ones to fight. Besides I feel at least physically fine."

"What about mentally?" He asked.

She sighed and said, "well you know Ivy, Joy, and Daisy can't really know what goes on inside the brain. As for myself, I guess I'm just terrified, terrified I might end up a monster, destroying and killing, or perhaps grow too big for anyone to ever love me."

His throat caught at that, and it wasn't because Jessie was squeezing it.

"How could you ever think that?" He asked her in disbelief.

"I know," Jessie admitted, "it's just I can't help but worry anyway. Growing up I never had anyone that loved me, not even a place I could really call home so I was rather used to no one caring, but then...when I joined this group it started to feel...like I actually had a real family now."

He was struck by that, his heart melting as a wave of compassion for a young woman that had gone through so much went through him.

"You'll always have a family here," He insisted, "no matter what might happen. We'll get through this okay?"

Jessie smiled as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes before nodding.

He allowed her then to hold him in silence for the next several minutes before he couldn't help but ask, "so how does the hair thing work then?"

"I don't know," Jessie admitted, "I just somehow am able to control it like my tail even though it still feels like there will be some getting used to it. Admittedly I actually rather like it, it should give me an extra weapon if I need it."

"True," He agreed.

At least the one side effect she seemed to have gotten appeared to be positive.

They went to back to him allowing her to hold him in silence again until Misty and Pidgey showed up.

"How was Giselle?" He asked Misty and Pidgey.

They'd left about an hour ago to go see how she was doing after being turned into a Pokemon by Arceus.

"She told us to get lost," Misty replied, "among other things I don't care to repeat."

"I don't see what her problem is," Pidgey pointed out as she stuck out her wings proudly, "being a Pokemon is great!"

"Well a Feebas is pretty lame," Pikachu replied, "although she was pretty lame to start with."

He laughed at that.

"Let's just not worry about her then," He suggested, "we have other things to do."

"Like prepare to beat up Surge!" Pikachu agreed brightly, unwilling to let anything get her down.

He did rather appreciate her optimism.

Looking over at Jessie, he asked, "are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," She tried to insist.

"Don't worry I'll stay with her," Joy offered, "I don't need to be there for battle training anyway."

"I'll come out to practice myself in a little while," Jessie promised.

"Take all the time you need," He agreed.

As they walked outside and out far enough away from anyone else or any buildings in order to avoid accidental harm or damage, he thought over his current strategies for Surge.

Both Ivy and Jessie were at least resistant to electrical attacks and Pikachu as his 3rd Pokemon he'd be using in the battle would at least be neutral as a fellow electric type.

What worried him most was Surge's Raichu, he'd beat Surge in his coma by way of using Pikachu's superior speed, but he had no idea of such a strategy would work here as well.

He'd done his best to learn about each Gym Leader and their style and Surge definitely was into sheer power to overwhelm his opponents as quickly as possible. Fortunately he still wasn't the strongest of the Gym Leaders even if he'd never admit that to Surge's face. That was reserved for Sabrina, which he still thought wise in avoiding until later when he was much stronger.

Erika in Celadon would likely be next, followed by Koga in Fuchsia, then Blaine in Cinnabar, and then assuming he even managed to get that far was Sabrina and finally Viridian.

That was the plan anyway.

As he watched and helped Pikachu and Ivy train he was however pleased with the results. When Jessie finally came out he noticed that she appeared more sluggish than usual, perhaps unused to having a larger body or because she was still recovering from her ordeal. Privately he was hoping he wouldn't have to use her at all.

POKEMONPOKEMON

The next morning, Ash was forced to arise early as he knew that Surge had wanted it to be extra early, something that he did grudgingly as he was already in a rather good position as it was.

All 3 of his girlfriends had decided to sleep with him (no actually sleeping) and while it was a bit interesting, he had to admit that he liked it.

Still even though he tried to rush, he ended up getting there 5 minutes late.

Surge however grinned at him, muscle-bound and clad in his combat fatigues as he barked, "you're late, runt!"

"Sorry," Ash apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Surge insisted, "can you imagine if I was to show up 5 minutes late on the battlefield? The army would be in total disarray against the enemy. What if half the army was 5 minutes late as well?"

"I see your point," Ash replied, trying to still apologize.

Surge however grinned and said, "fortunately I'm in a forgiving mood...after you do 100 pushups."

"Ah man!" Ash complained, although he didn't dare complain further as he got down on his hands and feet and started doing them.

This was brutal he thought, he didn't think he could ever be a soldier.

"Faster!" Surge barked when he started slowing down a bit.

"You can do it Ash!" Pikachu said encouragingly although he could tell from the expression on her face that she was rather amused.

100 pushups later, he shakily got back to his feet and approached Surge again.

"Ash Ketchum, here to battle you for your badge," He announced.

"We'll just see about that," Surge replied with a grin on his face, "you might be a lot better served simply waiting a few years to join the army. We'll take even runts like you and make them into men."

"Ash isn't a runt, I'm a runt," Pikachu clarified as she stood next to him boldly.

Surge only laughed at that before declaring, "you should stay out of this fight little one."

"I was actually planning to use Pikachu," Ash told Surge.

"I don't allow electric types to battle against me anymore," Surge told him, "it seems far too many trainers think they are better with electric types than me and try to show me up. It never ends well. Choose another Pokemon."

Go figure Surge would suddenly decide to tell him this now, if he complained he'd probably only point out that in battle you couldn't trust your opponent to play fair.

That was sort of a problem in this society, he noted. From what he'd learned, gym leaders could very easily abuse their power.

While this seriously messed with his plans and Pikachu looked indignant, ready to prove that she was in fact much better than any electric type Surge could throw at her, he could tell from the look on Surge's face that complaining would only result in more pushups.

"Fine," Ash agreed reluctantly as he went over to the other side of the gym where he was supposed to stand for the battle.

"Go Magnemite!" Surge announced, selecting his first Pokemon, as a young woman that closely resembled the Magnemite they had met before, complete with large steel braces on her teeth.

Ash blanched at that, he had literally nothing that would be very effective against it's Steel/Electric type combination.

Still he had to try as he selected Ivy, tossing out her pokeball.

When she appeared, she sized up her opponent as she announced, "I'm not sure how effective I'll be Ash."

"I know," He agreed, "but I don't have anything else either."

Poisoning the Magnemite wouldn't work he knew so he suggested, "use sleep powder."

"Use sonic boom!" Surge commanded his Magnemite, which she hastened to obey.

Just as Ivy tried to blow her sleep powder over in the direction of the Magnemite, the sonic boom hit, an extremely loud blast of air which had the effect of causing Ivy's own attack to be blasted right back into her face, causing her to fall immediately asleep.

"Now is your chance!" Surge commanded, "spark, spark, spark, and more sparks!"

The Magnemite moved forward continually using her move spark in rapid succession, an electric shock coming from her hand at Ivy and doing a good deal of damage to Ivy before she could manage to wake up.

Once she had, the Magnemite continued to press the attack, not afraid to fight an opponent while they were down.

Realizing that Ivy wouldn't be able to get out of there on her own, he grasped her pokeball and returned her to prevent her from fainting.

Instead he knew he'd be forced to bring out Joy. She was weaker than his others, but at least she wouldn't take super effective damage to all those spark attacks like Misty or Pidgey would.

He released her from her ball although she seemed surprised when she came out.

"I'll explain later," He promised, "right now I need you to just hold tight against that Magnemite."

"Will do," Joy answered.

"Keep using spark!" Surge told his Pokemon, hoping to keep on hitting. Fortunately he'd already thought up a strategy for that.

The magnemite's first spark failed to do much damage, Joy's fantastic amount of health and special defense protecting her as the magnemite continually attacked.

After awhile he told her, "now use softboiled."

Her signature move immediately caused all that damage she had received to go away with her looking just as good to battle as when she had entered.

In contrast, her metallic opponent looked winded from all of those constant attacks and eventually...

"I'm out of being able to use spark," The magnemite informed Surge.

Surge nodded and said, "use tackle."

It was a riskier move to use because it forced them to come in close and thus be more vulnerable to attack, but the attack would also be stronger because Joy's defense was a lot lower.

At any rate, as the Magnemite tried to pounce right onto Joy, Joy managed to sidestep the attack and doubleslap her cheeks.

Joy was a lot faster than she looked, Ash thought. More than one opponent had learned that the hard way including this Magnemite.

The Magnemite tried to wheel back around to tackle her again, but Joy continually kept trying to evade her, sometimes getting hit and sometimes dodging it and counterattacking with a slap.

In this battle, Ash realized he had the advantage even if it might not appear so. While battles with Joy inevitably took longer, Joy could be one of the most dangerous Pokemon he had. All she really seemed to lack was some decent attacks, he thought.

At any rate, pretty soon, the Magnemite appeared to be getting even more tired while Joy, a couple of Softboileds later was totally fine.

Sensing this was his opportunity, he told Joy, "all right, take her out."

"Get up soldier and fight!" Surge commanded his Magnemite angrily.

However she appeared to already be exhausted unable to prevent Joy from having her way with her until finally she collapsed, totally knocked out.

Surge was forced to return his Pokemon to her Pokeball before commenting, "very good, but I'm afraid your luck runs out here. Go Raichu!"

He'd been waiting for Surge to use a Raichu, and he'd prepared for it, he just hadn't been expecting Joy to be the one matched up against it.

Evidently Surge really wanted to win, Ash thought, if he was willing to use a Pokemon that strong, probably so he could convince him to wait and join the army instead to get his badge.

The Raichu in question appeared to be a larger orange version of his own Pikachu, a couple of large G cups attached to her chest. She was clearly powerful he thought.

"Use quick attack!" Surge told his Pokemon as she rushed in almost faster than he could follow.

While faster than the Magnemite, Joy had no such speed advantage here as the Raichu went forward, sending one solid blow to her chest...and then another...and another. Poor Joy was no match for such ferocity in attacks.

She tried to use softboiled again, but the Raichu was simply moving too fast as...she finally went down, knocked out.

Groaning at the loss of Joy, he knew he had two options: either to send out Ivy again or risk using Jessie. Ivy had taken some damage from her fight with the Magnemite, but she was resistant to electric attacks and he'd even trained her in particular in fighting a Raichu.

"Go Ivy," He declared as his grass type Pokemon came out, "use Razor Leaf."

Ivy let loose a multitude of leaves, letting it hit directly at the Raichu, causing her to be shaken up a bit but she immediately just leaped back up ready to still battle.

"Give her a thunderbolt," Surge commanded his Raichu.

Raichu did as asked, letting out a huge bolt of lightning directly at Ivy.

Ivy however deftly leaped backward, allowing most of the blast to hit at her feet.

"Try using sleep powder again," Ash suggested.

Ivy let loose her attack as the Raichu tried to dodge it.

It turned out to only half work, making Raichu somewhat drowsy but not actually fall asleep.

This however seemed to be enough for Surge as he returned his Pokemon.

"Let's see what you make of this!" Surge replied as he sent out his next Pokemon, a Voltorb.

If he had thought a Voltorb would just appear to be a pokeball with eyes here, he was mistaken.

Sure the Voltorb appeared a little rotund, but mostly she looked entirely human.

Then she curled up into a ball and suddenly he understood as her body formed a perfect sphere, almost perfect for rolling. Evidently being human shaped did not slow her down or stop her from rolling he noted. She was really moving fast.

"Use rollout," Surge told her as she rolled towards Ivy.

Ivy managed to dodge the first attack, but the Voltorb rolled right back over to hit her again, causing Ivy to go flying like a bowling pin.

However, like her other electric compatriots, the Voltorb took full advantage of Ivy being temporarily down, going back in to roll right into Ivy again.

"Jump on top of her," He told Ivy as soon as she managed to get to her feet.

That turned out to do the trick as she jumped right onto her, preventing her from being able to roll around.

Now it was his turn to beat the tar out of Surge's Pokemon or rather Ivy did as she began to continually punch the Voltorb who was desperately trying to get away but was unable to escape from Ivy's strong grip. It was only a matter of time until the Voltorb...

"Use self-destruct," Surge told the Voltorb.

"Get out of there!" He tried to insist to Ivy but it was already too late. A huge explosion burst forth from the Voltorb, knocking her out, but at the same time causing Ivy to take the full brunt of the damage.

It was too much to ask for Ivy, who went down, forcing both him and Surge to recall his Pokemon.

He needed to use Jessie now, Ash thought, Surge's Raichu had taken some damage, but not enough for the likes of Pidgey or Misty to be able to take her out. He'd been hoping to not have to use her, but he hoped she would be able to forgive him.

"Go Raichu," Surge said as he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Go Jessie," Ash answered as he sent her out.

Jessie coiled her long tail, glaring over at her opponent, clearly seeming to want to put whatever her personal problems were aside for this battle. Hopefully anyway.

Surge however managed a grim smile as he announced, "you clearly were holding out on me runt. Your other Pokemon did well, a lot better than I expected, but it's clear to me now who your star Pokemon is. I've never even fought a Dragonair before."

They were indeed very rare...but in this case Surge was incorrect, Jessie was still just a Dratini even if she was the size of a Dragonair by now.

"Actually Ash's star Pokemon is Pikachu," Jessie countered, "one you refused to fight. Still I think I should be able to beat the likes of you."

"Use quick attack," Surge told his Pokemon.

Again Raichu tried to jump in to get in some quick hits at Jessie...but Jessie was able to do what Joy had not as when Raichu tried to leap forward, she whacked the Raichu with her long tail, sending her flying backwards and knocked hard into the ground.

"Lieutenant," Raichu admitted as she got to her feet, "I'm taking too much damage."

"Use thunderbolt," Surge suggested, probably hoping to just keep away from Jessie and take her out from a distance.

The first attack did indeed hit Jessie, but she simply coiled her tail around her top half, lessening the damage and actually causing much of the attack to filter into the ground.

"Use twister," Ash told Jessie.

A very small miniature tornado began to grow in front of Jessie before it was released to attack Raichu.

Raichu nearly got away...but her lightning bolt shaped tail proved to be what got her as it sucked her tail in, causing her to take partial damage.

At that moment, something happened that Ash had known might happen soon, but to have it happen now...

Jessie began to glow, clearly beginning to evolve.

"Attack her!" Surge told his Raichu, hoping to defeat her before she could finish.

However, probably acting very uncharacteristically undisciplined, Raichu only stared in wonder and surprise.

Jessie however was not evolving into a Dragonite as Surge feared, not being anywhere near high leveled enough, but she did begin to grow...bigger...and much, much, much longer.

Perhaps some of the growth serum she had been injected with was still inside her system, perhaps it was that she was just already big and long to begin with but when Jessie finished evolving, she looked absolutely stunning.

Twice as long as a normal Dragonair, and twice as busty at a J cup, she was easily over 26 feet length, more than 21 feet of that all packed into her tail which had attained an interesting red color to it.

Her ears had also changed to resemble small wings which she flapped experimentally causing her to go up into the air a few inches before she crashed back down. She could fly now.

It was however her hair got most of his attention. It was now not only even longer to match her body at almost Rapunzel like lengths, but it was now actually burning...as if it was on fire.

"What the?" Surge exclaimed in shock at Jessie's change in appearance.

Jessie tested out her fire hair, using it to extend out toward Surge's Raichu and smack right into her.

"It burns!" Raichu exclaimed in worry.

"What kind of attack is that?" Surge asked.

"Apparently I just learned Fire Punch," Jessie admitted, her left fist aflame but her hair being what was used in the attack. Evidently her hair was now considered to be an appendage of hers in being able to use Fire Punch.

Jessie then used her fire hair again, wrapping it around Raichu as she pulled her in close. Raichu tried to get away, but Jessie's grip was too strong as she also wrapped her tail as well around her, tighter and tighter, squeezing for all she was worth.

This proved to be too much for Raichu who finally fainted from the intense pressure.

Surge was then forced to recall her.

After it was all over and the battle won, Jessie looked over at him with a strange expression on her face as she commented, "I don't think I'm only a Dragon type anymore."

Author's Note: The decision to have Jessie become a Fire/Dragon type was something I knew I wanted to do almost since I started working on this story. Not necessarily it be Jessie, I was actually thinking more Ash's mom at first, but after I decided not to include Delia in the harem and avoid any incest, it meant I needed someone else to occupy that role as Jessie was good enough. I'm not sure if I'm the only one who thinks this, but a Fire/Dragon type is easily one of the most needed but too rare types there. Dragons are known for their ability to breathe fire, you would almost have expected the creators to have more of them much sooner and yet currently there is only two, and they both are only special forms. So I figured why not change Jessie's form then? Also to be a bit more clear, her form was simply changed, not her species such as others like Rotom, Giratina, etc. Hope you like it.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ash was currently training his Pokemon with Joy and Jessie squaring off against each other. In previous matches between the two it had been rather close with Joy slowly wearing Jessie down and Jessie trying to take Joy out before she could heal herself.

Now however Jessie had some distinct advantages. She was bigger, faster, and stronger now and she seemed to be relishing her new found power. In that he was actually rather pleased; it was much better than her moping and worrying over herself as she had been.

As he watched his two Pokemon battle it out he noticed Jessie use her special Fire Punch on Joy before grabbing her and pulling her in with her tail.

"Darn it!" Joy complained as she struggled to break free.

Jessie only smiled and said, "I suppose it really isn't fair."

"No it's not," Ash agreed, "maybe if Joy had some decent moves it might be different.

"We need some TM s, " Joy observed as she finally finished being pulled in.

"We do," He replied, "although evidently we can't buy them here anyway."

"Correct, we'd have to win them," Jessie told him as she decided to then let Jessie go without finishing her off.

Joy slowly and shakily got to her feet before softboiling herself for a quick recovery.

Unfortunately other than the moves that you could learn naturally, getting Technical Machines were difficult to obtain. You weren't allowed to simply buy most of them, only earn them in various ways, making them exceptionally valuable but also rare. The good thing was that rich trainers couldn't simply buy their way in to getting good moves, they had to earn them like everybody else.

"I'm sure we'll find something to get us some," Ash replied.

Jessie then tested out her small wings on top of her head again, flapping them to try and achieve lift. It was a new thing found in Dragonairs who could in fact fly.

"This really takes some getting used to," Jessie observed.

"What are you referring to exactly?" He questioned, "your size, your hair, your wings, or your boobs?"

"All of the above," Jessie admitted, laughing slightly.

"Well I'm glad to see you're feeling better about yourself," Ash told her.

"I suppose so, Joy has been helping me," Jessie admitted, "Chanseys always seem to be so good about helping others."

"Just how many other Chanseys do you know?" Joy asked.

"Oh, about 100," Jessie answered, "I joined a Nursing school a few years back but I ended up failing because I wasn't a Pokemon."

"I was one of the last they let graduate," Joy admitted, "after that it was pretty much only Pokemon with most of them being Chanseys. How come you never mentioned this before though?"

Jessie merely shrugged and said, "it was just mostly another painful moment in my life I'd rather forget."

Neither he nor Joy really responded to that, both aware of Jessie's rather tragic past, one which she normally didn't want to talk about.

"I suppose it wasn't all bad," Jessie then decided to add, "I had a really good friend there who was a Chansey. You remind me a lot of her Joy."

"I hope that's a good thing," Joy answered.

Before Jessie could answer, Ivy came over to them and announced, "I just finished updating the Pokedex!"

Of course Ivy was constantly trying to update the Pokedex, but this one was supposed to be a really big update.

As she began showing it to them, he noted just how extensive it really was, with many pages of information on many Pokemon.

He began looking eagerly through any new information on his own Pokemon yet when he got to Jessie's there really was almost no information there on Dragonairs.

"How come there isn't much on Dragonairs?" Ash questioned.

"They are just really, really rare and usually keep to themselves so not too many people have had a chance to really interact with them," Ivy explained, "there is even less information on Dragonites with there only being 2 known ones in the entire world with both of them owned by region Champions. Drake who is the Champion of the Orange Islands and Lance the Dragon Master and Champion of the Indigo League both have one."

"Well you'll have plenty to add on Dragonairs at least with me around," Jessie commented a bit proudly.

"Indeed," Ivy agreed, "although even as a normal Dragonair you were bound to get plenty of attention. Now..."

"It would probably be best if I stayed out of public view as much as possible from now on with Team Rocket possibly still looking for me," Jessie surmised.

"The good thing is that you've changed so much with your unique new form that they likely wouldn't recognize you, but we still need to be careful," Ivy replied, "so I'm not saying you can't ever be seen in public."

"I'll just scare everyone away," Jessie suggested, still not totally okay with being as big as she was.

"You're beautiful Jessie," Joy insisted.

"Thanks," Ivy replied.

As he then turned back to looking at the Pokedex updates he noted that there was far less information on evolved Pokemon than there were unevolved ones.

"Most Pokemon don't get high enough in level to evolve," Ivy then explained, answering his question, "by now we're already higher in level than 90% of trainer owned Pokemon and better than any wild ones we might find."

"I think I'll get Pidgey to help me learn how to fly better when she gets back," Jessie commented.

Currently Pidgey was out with Pikachu and Misty in the nearest town looking for supplies.

They'd ended up losing a lot in the Wailord attack and now he was finding he was having to replace them. While they were gone, in addition, Lugia was also gone off, doing something with Celebi who'd made good on her promise to pop back in to spend some time with her. He also realized she was probably just looking out for her and making sure she was okay while still having amnesia.

It was good for Lugia to get out with a friend though he thought.

By the time he finished looking at the pokedex, Jessie and Joy had already gone off somewhere else, but Ivy asked him, "so what do you think?"

"It's great," He answered honestly, "you did a good job on it."

"Thanks," Ivy replied, "I guess with that done I now have time to work on my next project."

"What's your next project?" He questioned.

"You," She admitted, "so how are you and your girlfriends doing?"

"Good," He answered, "it's been a bit interesting trying to juggle them all though. First of all the sleeping situation took some getting used to. Pikachu keeps wanting to snuggle with me, but so do Pidgey and Misty so Pidgey and Misty have been sort of trading off who is on my other side with the other sleeping a short distance away."

Ivy nodded before answering, "I suppose that's good then, so how about anything of a sexual nature?"

He felt slightly surprised she would just ask something like that.

"I figure with your mother not here I'd better take charge of that," Ivy informed him, "besides it's become clear to me that Pikachu is ready and actually eager for anything despite not knowing exactly what she's getting herself into with Pidgey not far behind, and you and Misty much more reserved which is understandable having grown up human."

"I'll admit to becoming less and less reserved," Ash confessed, "I've been feeling up Pikachu and Pidgey for awhile now, but I'm still rather unsure of exactly how best to do it."

Ivy seemed to mull it over before stating, "well I'd be willing to teach you if you'd like."

"That would be nice," He agreed.

"How about we start with your kissing ability, that's something you should already know how to do by now," Ivy suggested as she came towards him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"If there is one thing I've learned is that the best way to learn something is through experience," Ivy answered, "besides it doesn't bother me at all and there is a good chance that we'll end up getting together at some point anyway."

Once again surprised, he asked, "why do you think that?"

"Statistics," Ivy explained, "if you take into account that you're an attractive young man, I'm an attractive Pokemon, I'm older than you but not old enough for us to be incompatible, I want children, you're my trainer, you have no other male Pokemon around nor have any that I would be interested in, the list goes on and on."

"It seems you've given this a lot of thought," He commented.

"I analyze it's what I do," Ivy answered him, "I can predict something with a certain degree of room for error. I'd say eventually it'll happen for us and probably Joy and Jessie as well. Lugia however I still don't have enough data on to really say for certain since a great deal depends on her getting her memory back or not."

"I see," Ash said, not really sure what else to say to that.

Of course he was left speechless anyway when Ivy filled the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. It should have felt weird, but his now experienced lips didn't seem to mind as they began kissing her back of their own accord.

When they finally broke from the kiss, Ivy commented, "well it appears we're off to a good start at least although I wouldn't be opposed to a bit more practice before we move on."

He responded by leaning in to kiss her again.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Misty was currently walking with Pikachu and Pidgey through the town of Porta Vista.

It was an extremely gorgeous town with everything looking like it was well cared for and maintained. Even the people and Pokemon seemed to be beautiful, with the Pokemon made up of mostly water types.

She'd actually heard of this town before from her sister although she'd never been herself: it was home to the World Famous Beauty Porta Vista Pokemon Beauty Pageant and the locals were extremely into it, however like many people's perceptions of beauty, they tried to get the most busty Pokemon they could find as the winner was just about always one of the most big chested. However other things were also taken into account meaning even a really busty Pokemon like Snorlax would never win on account of them being simply too fat.

Pikachu however pointed at a poster for the upcoming yearly beauty pageant.

"Look at all the prizes you could win!" Pikachu said excitedly, "free restaurant coupons, Technical Machines..."

"I want to learn Steel Wing," Pidgey as she raised up her left wing, "can you imagine cutting down your opponents with-"

"Free food," Pikachu said now salivating.

"Forget it girls," Misty reminded them, "none of us would ever win, they're notoriously biased towards busty Pokemon."

"Lugia could win easily then," Pidgey observed, "she's absolutely gorgeous as well."

Even though Pidgey still was biased towards Lugia, she had to concede that Lugia was drop-dead gorgeous. Jessie as well would have a strong chance of winning, however...

"Except we wouldn't be wanting to draw attention to either of them on account of Team Rocket remember?" Misty then pointed out.

"True," Pikachu was forced to concede, "well one of us should enter. We really the food- I mean Technical Machines."

"You should enter Misty," Pidgey argued, "you're pretty enough and a double D."

"For human standards that's good, not for Pokemon and not for a beauty pageant like this," Misty replied.

"Then just evolve first," Pidgey then pressed, "the contest is still in another month, that's plenty of time."

She thought about it before commenting, "well I suppose if I have indeed evolved soon enough beforehand I'll consider it."

The 3 pokegirls then turned around a corner as they got to a row of shops...and were stunned by the sudden change.

The entire street and area now looked completely different from the rest of the town, it looking incredibly dilapidated, dirty, and poor like it was the slums of the city.

In addition, there appeared to be a couple inches of filthy looking water all over the street which had evidently sunk below the level of the main street.

"What a dump," Pikachu commented as she looked around.

"It's still someone's home," Misty pointed out even while she looked at the sad state of everything.

Just then Misty noticed a girl of around 10 rush out of one of the buildings, looking just as dirty as the buildings, her skin matching her clothes that were gray ugly rags.

As dirty as she was, it took her a second to even notice that she had two twin tentacles instead of arms which she swung around.

A tentacool, she realized which made sense. Tentacool were some of the most common Pokemon there were due to a moral opposition to birth control and a belief in having lots of children.

They could be found especially near the ocean, but were considered a bit weird by others and mostly kept to themselves and were forced to migrate frequently somewhat like gypsies. As a result they were rather distrusted and disliked by many, making it hard for them to find jobs and forcing most of them to live in the slums of many Oceanside towns. It was however sad that anyone would be forced to live in such a state of squalor Misty noted as she watched the girl.

The girl went just inside the alleyway behind the shops of the main street and found a dumpster and began picking through it. At finding a half eaten sandwich, she took a bite before setting aside the rest, presumably to save for later or to give to her family.

By how thin she looked, Misty guessed she wasn't getting enough to eat.

"Tentacool filth," A woman spat from behind them.

She turned to look at an old woman who might have been pretty when she was younger but now looked totally old and decrepit.

"It's about time we're finally getting rid of them, all I had to do was get the water labeled a health hazard and they're out of here to no longer muck up our otherwise beautiful city," The woman declared.

"Where will they go?" Pikachu asked her, annoyed to hear what the woman was saying, "you can't just go trying to force someone out of their home."

The old woman seemed to study Pikachu a bit as if trying to decide if they too had come from the slums but their much more cared for appearance made it obvious that they weren't.

Finally she just shrugged and said, "don't know, don't care, just as long as isn't here. Probably some other slum in some other town to try and mooch and steal from until they've sucked it dry to move on to somewhere else."

"Most Tentacool would never steal," Misty insisted. It was against their own morals. They wouldn't even accept handouts. As for the horrible condition of their homes they couldn't help that they couldn't afford anything nicer with so few of them having work or actually being wanted by trainers. The water however she did have to concede was a problem with it being so filthy, but Tentacool as water Pokemon tended to prefer being near or in water as much as possible.

"That's exactly what they want you to think," The old woman argued, "don't fall for their disgusting tricks."

She spat on the ground before walking away in disgust.

"Can they really just force someone out of their home?" Pikachu asked indignantly.

"Pidgey get kicked out of their homes all the time where I'm from near Pallet," Pidgey admitted, "we aren't treated all that well either but at least we're viewed a lot better than Tentacool."

"It's a real shame and a real injustice," Misty answered, "I actually have quite a few sisters that are Tentacool, but they grew up with us and not their own kind so they never experienced that same culture. Their mom did before she met my dad though. She's always been rather nice but a bit strange."

"We should help them," Pikachu insisted.

"We could try," Misty agreed, "really the best thing to do would be to clean up all of that water, but that would be something we couldn't do."

"Maybe we could talk to Celebi when she gets back with Lugia and have her do it?" Pidgey suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Pikachu said eagerly.

Trying to think of what else she could do, Misty glanced down at some of the groceries they were holding.

Ash wouldn't mind she reasoned, it was for a good cause. When she glanced at the scummy water though she thought a bit better of it as she asked Pidgey, "would you mind flying this food over to that girl please?"

"Sure," Pidgey agreed as she took the bag of food that Misty gave her and took off into the air, flying just a few feet above the water.

When she tried to hand it to the Tentacool girl, the girl actually looked confused, clearly not accustomed to simply being given food.

"Don't touch it!" Another woman's voice insisted.

They turned to look at another Tentacool now coming out of the same house that the girl had come from, only she looked older like she might be the girl's mother or something.

"It's perfectly alright madam," Pidgey tried to explain, "I'm just giving her some food."

"We don't need charity," The woman told her as she rushed over to her daughter's side, "Tessa here should know better than to accept anything from strangers."

Pidgey however seemed to understand a bit about their plight as she then said, "all right, well I suppose I'll just have to throw this food away anyway then. I don't want it."

She then surprisingly dumped the bag into the same dumpster the girl had been looking through and then flew off back to the two of them.

"Why did you throw it away?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"Since they wouldn't have taken it otherwise," Pidgey commented as she turned back to watch the Tentacool woman indeed reach into the dumpster to pull out the bag of food, "I sort of have experience in that regard although I have to admit at least my living conditions growing up were a whole lot better than them and nobody ever actually starved."

"It still doesn't sound all that great," Pikachu stated, "this society in this world just stinks more and more. If you're a desirable Pokemon you get praised and win beauty pageants, if you aren't desirable like a Pidgey or a Tentacool you're treated like garbage."

"I suppose we're just used to it," Misty replied, "at least we're rather well off with Ash."

Both Pikachu and Pidgey smiled at that, grateful as well for their wonderful trainer.

POKEMONPOKEMON

A couple hours later when they made it back to their camp outside of town with the supplies they had purchased, they told the others about the Tentacool.

"As I remember it a similar thing happened in my coma," Ash commented, "some Tentacool were displaced from their home and so they ended up trying to destroy the town."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen that way here," Ivy observed.

Misty then began getting out the supplies she had gotten as she announced, "I managed to get you a fireproof comb and brush Jessie."

"Thanks," Jessie said gratefully.

He was momentarily worried just how long it was going to take Jessie to brush out all that hair, but then she grabbed the brush and the comb with her own hair and began brushing different sections of it at the same time.

It worked he supposed.

"Those parts for the Pokedex you wanted," Misty then told Ivy.

Ivy looked through them, thanked her, and then began toying with the Pokedex.

"Some fish for Lugia," Misty continued as she got out more items for each person, "some medicine for Joy, some condoms for Ash-"

"Why would you think I would need condoms?" Ash interrupted.

Misty smiled and admitted, "I was only joking."

Deciding to then play along he teased, "and what would you have done if I had thanked you because I needed them?"

"That's why I got myself some birth control pills," Misty supplied, not skipping a beat.

At that moment, there was a burst of light and suddenly Celebi and Lugia appeared there.

"Ash!" Lugia greeted him as she went to go hug him, "I had fun today!"

"I'm glad you had fun," Ash told her even as she tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Actually it was partially just important," Celebi explained, "I took her to see Zapdos to make sure she was still on our side. We'll probably do the same thing for the other legendary birds some other time. I haven't seen Arty in forever."

"You refer to Articuno as Arty?" Misty questioned, probably finding it weird to have legendaries be referred to in such a casual manner. Then again to other legendaries like Celebi, they probably just viewed them differently.

"She doesn't mind," Celebi insisted, "even though she can be a bit icey if you know what I mean if you cross her in which case prepare yourself to get caught in a blizzard, but she's cool."

"You mentioned making sure they were on our side," Ivy observed, "is that a problem with other legendaries?"

"Well yeah, that's why we're going around to talk to each of them to see who still supports Arceus and who doesn't," Celebi answered, "it'll likely go by region depending on which region the legendary is assigned to cover. We might have some problems with the ones in Johto or Hoenn, but the ones in Kanto have always been good. Lugia is sort of the one over them which is why I've been bringing her along."

"What about Mew or Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

"I don't know where Mew is, Arceus won't tell me and I don't even know who Mewtwo is," Celebi claimed.

No Mewtwo, Ash thought. That either meant Celebi just had never met Mewtwo or Team Rocket hadn't created Mewtwo in this world...which was probably a good thing. The first time he'd met Mewtwo was when they tried to take over the world and become the ultimate trainer of all Pokemon resulting in him temporarily being turned to stone.

"Celebi?" Misty asked, trying to sound respectful, "I was wondering if you could do us another favor? See there are these Tentacool living in some slums with this really filthy water and..."

"Dirty water is Suicune's thing not mine," Celebi answered, "I don't do water well, only plants and trees. I could give them some nice never-wilting flowers. Who doesn't like some nice flowers? Beyond that I couldn't help you anyway, we're not supposed to influence the world too much. "

"Whatever you could do would be nice but I'd say it would be useless if the water is considered too much of a health hazard and the Tentacool get kicked out of their homes," Misty answered.

"All right, well I can't help you then," Celebi replied, "Suicune and I don't really get along. I try to plant beautiful flowers and then she freezes them which in turn causes me to prank her. It's kind of the same deal with her brothers Raikou and Entei. They're still not happy with me about the time I trapped them all in Burnt Tower in Ecruteak. Besides if you got her help she'd only ask for something in return assuming you could even catch up to her, she's always running around somewhere."

"Do you know most of the legendaries?" Misty questioned, perhaps wondering if there were other legendaries that could help them.

"After many millenia being in existence you tend to bump into each other every once in awhile," Celebi admitted, "still I'm not exactly all that sociable with most of them nor do they really like being bothered. Other than Lugia here of course, we've always been best friends."

"I have a best friend !" Lugia announced proudly.

"Congratulations," Ash answered.

Misty who was still focused more on the Tentacool problem finally then said, "I suppose I'll just have to come up with something else."

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: One thing to note is the character Giselle. Why give her such a prominent role when she's rather annoying and stupid? For me the answer is simply that this world that I essentially created has Pokemon being severely taken advantage of and unappreciated by humans. Giselle personifies that general sense rather well. Before the story finishes Ash will be working to change other people's thinking in that but it certainly won't be easy. Giselle therefore is sort of the example to learn from, recognizing that if he can help her learn the error of her ways he can help anybody.

Chapter 20

It turned out that Celadon's gym couldn't battle with him until after the beauty pageant took place as Erica and the other girls in her gym competed in it annually.

Apparently it was a big deal and he could tell that Misty at least really wanted to compete even if she wouldn't admit it.

Thus he spent a lot of time training her in the hopes of getting her to evolve soon. With the amount time he had anyway he figured he'd spend a good amount of time trying to get his Pokemon caught up and prepared as possible.

In this world most of his Pokemon had no problems with wanting to evolve, in fact they were actually eager for it and it was almost a race between in particular Ivy, Misty, and Pidgey to reach their final forms.

At that very moment Ivy was currently busy battling another trainer's Pokemon, one of the few willing to actually battle him anymore with so few trainers actually having Pokemon as strong as his. Most of the time he was forced to have them battle each other or wild Pokemon for what little experience they could offer so he took advantage of any trainer battle he could find.

Unfortunately this particular trainer turned out to be not that great and was obviously way over his head.

"Pidgey, use gust!" Joey commanded his Pokemon, a Pidgey.

The attack was supereffective against Ivy, probably the reason why Joey had even challenged him and her in the first place when he'd seen her, thinking he might have a chance. He did not.

Unfortunately for poor Joey, Ivy already had plenty of experience taking on a Pidgey as she managed to dodge his attack and come in for a counterattack of her own as she used a tackle on Joey's Pidgey, who looked visibly weakened from the attack as she seemed to be struggling to maintain consciousness.

Joey just stood there, trying to figure out what to do as Ivy took advantage of the hesitancy as she came in and hit Joey's Pidgey yet again, this time knocking her out.

As Joey returned his easily beaten Pokemon, Ivy went over to him, having wiped out her opponent with only two tackles. Joey's Pidgey had actually lasted longer then expected.

"You could have at least drawn it out to give them some confidence," Ash suggested to Ivy as she bounded over to him, pleased that she'd won.

"I tried to, but she was already about to faint anyway with just that one hit," Ivy pointed out, "now then what about my reward for winning?"

"What about mine?" He countered back.

He grinned, recognizing that there was another reason for Ivy wanting to win so quickly.

They both came together to kiss each other as she put her hand on his bum and he put his on her breasts.

Having continued their "lessons" they'd progressed a great deal. By now touching above or underneath clothes was considered fair game not only for the two of them but for his other girlfriends as well.

He wasn't sure if Ivy was technically his girlfriend as they'd never actually come out and said it, but it seemed to him that they did boyfriend/girlfriend stuff so he was going with it.

Ignoring Joey, who was now being tortured with the sight of such a display and was now being escorted away by Misty, he reached underneath Ivy's shirt to cup her left boob, a beautiful work of art in his opinion, big enough to make a handful and firm enough to really get his blood going.

Misty's were just as nice and big, but she also had a bum almost as good as Pikachu's. Pidgey however was definitely his kisser, who would quite happily make out with him all day with him if he wished without getting tired.

So if he was honest he liked everything about each girl, each girl had a particular thing he liked most about them.

"Ash?" He heard Joy ask.

He was tempted to tell her to just go away, that he was busy, but instead he finally relented and turned towards her.

Joy announced, "we've got a visitor."

"Celebi?" He questioned.

That legendary girl popped in just about every day to play with Lugia, seeming to feel that the best way to help Lugia get her memory back was by doing and seeing familiar things. To that he was extremely grateful to her even if so far she'd been met with limited success.

He turned expecting to see Celebi, but instead found to his surprise that it was Cynthia.

"Hello Ash," Cynthia greeted him, still looking as imposing and just plain awesome as ever.

"Hello," He managed to greet back.

"Hi Cynthia!" Pikachu greeted warmly, "I'm Ash's girlfriend now!"

Cynthia gave a small laugh to that before saying, "I'm guessing you aren't the only one of Ash's girlfriends by now by the looks of things."

"Yeah I'm with Misty and Pidgey now too," Ash explained.

"And me," Ivy clarified, earning a major look at her from him.

She gave him a look back before commenting to him, "I figure if I'm going to let you kiss me, feel me up, and suck my boobs I'd better identify myself under that category."

While that was great to hear, he blushed at her speaking like that in front of Cynthia.

Cynthia however showed no signs of being bothered by it as she then told him, "well it certainly appears you have been busy then Ash. Have you had any time then for Pokemon training?"

"Of course," He agreed, "we've been training hard. Most of my Pokemon are now in the high 20s to low 30s now."

He'd been expecting her to be rather pleased with such an accomplishment in such a short amount of time which would have been considered absolutely insane and thought impossible by anyone else but instead Cynthia only replied gravely, "you'll have to do better than that."

"We've been working really hard though!" Pikachu complained.

"I'm afraid we are running out of time," Cynthia admitted, "numerous forces continue to gather against us with us having already lost several of our own. In Sinnoh right now for example only just yesterday a town was attacked and all of their valuables and Pokemon taken. Team Rocket has proven to be allying themselves with other criminal organizations in other regions in which to achieve their goals."

"Well what can we do to help then?" Ash asked.

Cynthia smiled before telling him, "you don't need to worry about that Ash. You're assigned to help protect and defend Kanto and while you indeed do have a big task and still a long journey ahead of you I'm sure you'll be equal to it. I am however here to make sure you learn what you need to learn and know exactly what still needs to be accomplished. For one currently you have only 7 months left in which to get...how many badges?"

"Five," Ash told her.

"Five is a lot, something most trainers will never get in their lifetimes," Cynthia replied, "however you've only got 7 months left in which to get them and you probably already should know that leveling gets progressively slower the higher in level you get. The Pokemon league for example should be expected to have trainers with Pokemon they have trained hard for decades, some of the best in the world and are only at levels of around the mid 50s, perhaps even early 60s. They however will not be your greatest competition, if and only after you defeat the Pokemon league, you'll be given the opportunity to take on the Elite Four. Believe me when I tell you that they are tough. Lorelei can freeze everything you send at her, Bruno can overpower them with sheer strength, Agatha can have her Pokemon beat yours without a scratch on hers, and Lance...well Lance is in a whole other league of his own."

His head was reeling from all the stuff he realized he needed to accomplish.

"I...I'm not sure I can do all that with that little time," Ash answered.

"Yes you can," Cynthia declared confidently.

"We can do it Ash!" Pikachu insisted.

He couldn't help smiling at Pikachu's continual eagerness.

"At least you have a good girlfriend to support you," Cynthia observed, "now then, let's see how everything else is."

Cynthia insisted on going over every bit of his progress as well as his Pokemon's, somehow managing to find his main weaknesses.

"Not a diversified enough or strong enough moveset," Cynthia observed as she looked over Joy.

"You wouldn't happen to have a Technical Machine lying around them would you?" Joy asked her.

"While tempting and while it's not like I don't have plenty of extras, I'm a big believer in actually earning what you get in life," Cynthia answered, "why don't you just use one of the ones you got from getting one of your badges?"

"We didn't get any," Ash admitted, "were we supposed to?"

"You're supposed to get a free one for each badge you earn," Cynthia commented, "I suppose not here in Kanto anymore with budget cuts. At any rate most of the time it's usually just the gym leader's favorite one regardless of if its actually useful or not for the trainer. However since you did actually earn them..."

Cynthia reached into her bag and rummaged through it before pulling out 3 CD-like discs and handed one each to Joy, Pidgey, and Misty.

"How did you know the Technical Machine I wanted more than any other was Steel Wing?" Pidgey asked incredulously.

"Or giving me the Hidden Move Surf?" Misty asked.

"Ice Beam is perfect for me!" Joy declared quite happily.

Cynthia smiled before commenting, "let's just say I know they'll serve you well."

It was quite...interesting that Cynthia would make such a comment almost as if...

Ash just shook his head at such a thought.

"Now then," Cynthia replied, "I'm actually here not only to help make sure you're being trained properly but also train Ash."

Pikachu sniggered at that before saying, "payback."

He gave Pikachu a dirty look at that even though he wasn't really mad.

"I'm afraid his training will be a bit different," Cynthia declared, "it will also require me to work with him individually while Palkia works with you Pokemon."

"What would we be learning?" Misty inquired.

An evil glint appeared in Cynthia's eye as she replied, "that would be up to Palkia."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Currently he was trying to make out with Pikachu...but Pidgey kept interrupting because she kept wanting to show him her new learned move Steel Wing.

"Watch this Ash!" Pidgey declared, once again allowing her left wing to turn into steel and swiping the air.

"That's great," Ash told her not wanting to be rude but turning back to Pikachu as he let his hand go down to her butt.

Pikachu giggled a little before telling Pidgey, "sorry, Pidgey, Ash really just wants to feel up my ass right now."

"I can't blame him," Pidgey replied, "you have such a cute perfect little butt."

"I do don't I?" Pikachu shamelessly agreed as she wiggled it a bit.

At that moment however Pikachu's butt became a target as it was suddenly and unexpectedly hit with an Ice Beam.

"Hey!" Pikachu complained, now rubbing it.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," Joy admitted as she stepped forward to claim credit for it.

"It's frozen now," Pikachu pointed out.

"I'll thaw it out," Jessie volunteered, letting out a small burst of flame from her mouth.

"No thanks, I'd rather not burn it as well," Pikachu answered.

"I've got it," Joy offered as she tried healing her.

Pikachu then touched it to make sure.

"All better?" Joy asked.

"Feel for yourself," Pikachu suggested as she wiggled her butt again, "you know you want to."

Joy unabashedly put her hands on her butt to check to make sure.

"Yep, all better," She informed Pikachu after a moment.

Pikachu giggled before telling Joy, "you just touched my butt."

"I'm a nurse, I've touched about everything there is too touch on the human body," Joy pointed out, "by now I'm just used to it."

"What gets you...you know going then?" Jessie asked her.

Joy shrugged before admitting, "nothing really."

"That's terrible!" Pikachu insisted, "I love how sexy Ash is!"

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'll straighten her out," Jessie offered mischievously.

Joy winced, not sure if she liked the sound of that.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

The next morning, bright and early at the ungodly hour of 6:00 in the morning, Ash and his Pokemon were forced to get up by Cynthia for their training.

Palkia stood there, still in her Garchomp form as she silently communicated with all of his Pokemon mentally and obviously began giving them commands as his Pokemon suddenly dropped down onto all fours and began doing pushups.

He laughed as Pidgey complained, "birds don't do pushups well."

"It's not a problem for me," Ivy concluded, who had already done the most pushups, "I'm used to being in this position and carrying around this bulb on my back."

Indeed Ivy was much more physically adept at being on all fours, easily being able to go just as fast like that as she was just on two legs. By her final evolution, she just might opt to be like that for at least the majority of the time as it would be more comfortable for her.

"It's time for your training I do believe Ash," Cynthia warned.

He groaned before following Cynthia out.

"Would you rather you join in working out with your Pokemon?" Cynthia asked.

He shook his head at that as he argued, "they'd show me up easily anyway."

"Pokemon are indeed strong," Cynthia agreed, "however their strength is also a human's greatest weakness. We are simply too over-dependent upon them. Pokemon do almost everything for us yet how well do we really understand their sacrifice until we don't have them for a time?"

"I see," Ash observed, starting to get it now, "I need to appreciate them more then?"

"That among other things," Cynthia told him, "a good trainer will not ask their Pokemon to do something that they aren't willing to do themselves. Many trainers will treat their Pokemon like their slaves which they most certainly shouldn't be considered to be. It is obvious that your Pokemon seem to truly respect and care for you and willingly battle for you because of that. However you must understand what a Pokemon goes through which is why I'll be having you learn to battle as a Pokemon and experience things from their point of view."

While certainly surprised by that, he questioned, "how would I be able to do that?"

Cynthia however smiled and said, "I think I may have a solution to that problem."

She pulled out and then tossed one of her pokeballs.

When he saw just what Pokemon it was or more specifically who it was, his jaw literally dropped.

"Giselle?" He questioned.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh," Giselle remarked as she managed to balance herself on land.

Having not seen her after being turned into a Pokemon, he was shocked at her now truly ugly appearance, her skin looking flaky and disgusting while she managed to ungainly walk about on land on her fins.

"Cynthia is your trainer now?" Ash asked her.

"For the moment," She reluctantly answered.

"Arceus asked me to help her out and learn what she needs to learn so she can change back and after some convincing, Giselle here agreed to try it," Cynthia then explained.

"Very reluctantly I might add," Giselle pointed out.

Cynthia just shook her head and said, "she's still a work in progress. Perhaps more then even I can handle but if I can help her, perhaps there is hope yet for the rest of the world."

"I don't care about the rest of the world, I care about myself," Giselle complained, "my life is ruined now because of both of you and Arceus! My Pokemon are gone, my father disowned me when he found out what happened to me, and I'm a disgusting Feebas!"

He felt sorry for her, but evidently Cynthia didn't as she commented, "trust me when I tell you that others have it even worse than you do. I hope that someday you'll realize just how lucky you really are."

Giselle let out a scream in protest but Cynthia chose to ignore her and then began to instruct him, "now then Ash, what I'm going to have you do is battle against Giselle here."

He looked over at Giselle dubiously, who looked like she might fall over and cause herself to faint at any moment. Normally he'd be a bit worried about battling a Pokemon, but he couldn't help think that this was going to be easy. It was Giselle for Arceus' sake and she was just a Feebas.

Apparently Giselle was just as surprised only a lot less confident than him.

"I have to battle him?" Giselle asked Cynthia as she gestured at her own frail looking body, "how am I supposed to do that like this? I don't even have any real attacks I could use!"

"You're a lot stronger than you realize," Cynthia proclaimed.

Reluctantly they both stepped forward and faced off against each other, both feeling rather nervous having never done this before.

He was about to suggest that this was just silly, besides she was a girl, using the word girl loosely when suddenly she leaped forward and tried to jump on top of him, using her fins to propel her forward.

Not being used to being the one being attacked, he was unable to get out of the way in time as she came right at him, the force of her attack causing him to fall down on to ground with her coming down right on top.

After landing with a grunt, he tried to push her off of him, but she was still struggling as she tried hitting him with her fins repeatedly. She admittedly smelled as bad as she looked having the unintended effect of slowing him down, smelling like dead fish.

He felt tired, trying to get her off but with little success as she now had him pinned.

"All right that's enough," Cynthia told them both as Giselle finally got off of him, allowing him to get back up himself.

"I'd say I won," Giselle taunted smugly at him, "you must really stink."

He was tempted to say that at least he didn't literally stink like her when Cynthia pointed out, "it's not because Ash stinks, it's because even the weakest, most pathetic Pokemon is still actually stronger than a human."

"Is that meant to be an insult?" Giselle asked.

"More to prove a point," Cynthia admitted, "you might think you are weaker now Giselle, but in reality you are actually stronger."

He understood what Cynthia was getting at even if Giselle didn't. Pokemon were indeed physically superior to humans in any world he was aware of, however their eagerness to please made them subservient to humans.

While there were indeed a very small amount of Pokemon weaker than a Feebas, Sunkern being the worst, on land it was a tie between a Feebas and a Magikarp.

"Why isn't Ash a Pokemon then if they are somehow better?" Giselle argued, seeming to have missed the point.

"That's actually a good question," Cynthia replied, "why don't you just turn yourself into a Pokemon then Ash?"

He thought that over for a second before suggesting, "well my Pokemon need a trainer."

"Do they?" Cynthia questioned.

After mulling this over, he came up with an answer as he stated, "well they don't need me to know how to battle, they can do that on their own, and apparently they can manage to get experience on their own. It's love isn't it?"

Cynthia nodded, pleased that he had gotten the answer on his own as she explained, "Pokemon have a need to be appreciated and loved even more than humans do, but unfortunately they aren't genetically capable of getting that among their own species, hence why they strive so hard to please their human trainer. However just how hard they try is based upon their love and appreciation for their trainer. Some Pokemon are quite easily persuaded to at least respect their trainers no matter how awful they might be to them while others it's a lot harder. Legendaries for example. They want love and appreciation just as much as any Pokemon, but it takes a great deal to gain that much respect for a trainer to want to be their Pokemon and serve them."

"What about former humans? "Ash asked.

"Same thing," Cynthia told him, "their background is a bit different but that same desire to be loved and appreciated automatically comes with their physical changes. Every person has a specific Pokemon they are tied with, it's based mostly upon personality as well as to some degree genetics and physical and mental characteristics. Your girlfriend Misty for example. She loves water Pokemon and loves swimming and the ocean, but she also doesn't like spending all of her time there, being able to have the choice between the two. Also she has a tendency to be defensive sometimes both of herself and others and will withdraw into an emotional shell if nervous. This personality matches her perfectly with being a Squirtle. Then there is Jessie, who has always wanted to be special, always wanted to be valued, but never felt truly accepted by society or anyone for that matter until you came along. That is why she was turned into a Dratini. Now that she is a Dragonair she is becoming more confident of herself but knows that she still has a long way to go."

He was shocked he'd never actually made such a connection between those things.

"What about me?" Giselle complained, "you mean I identify best with a stinking, stupid Feebas?"

"At the moment whether you like it or not," Cynthia informed her bluntly.

He tried to think of what Pokemon he best identified with. His first thought was a Pikachu, but frankly he just didn't have Pikachu's energy or exuberance for life, nor was he quite like any of his other Pokemon either.

Quite frankly he had no idea.

"Can you tell what I would be if I were a Pokemon?" He asked Cynthia.

"Probably a Magikarp," Giselle muttered.

Cynthia again ignorned her before saying, "that I confess is a mystery to me just as much as it is to you."

"Would there be any way to find out?" He asked her.

"I can teach you but that is a lesson for another day," Cynthia declared, "right now however I'd like you to think over exactly what are some things that you can do that would cause your Pokemon to love or appreciate you more."

He thought about that before saying, "well I know that Pikachu likes it when I kiss her awake in the mornings."

Cynthia shook her head as she said, "that is good but I'm talking something bigger than that. What do each of your Pokemon truly care about? What is something you can do to show them you care about their interests as well?"

He thought over that one too. What did his Pokemon care about?

With Pikachu it was spending time with him, with Pidgey it was flying, with Misty it was...

An idea hit him even if he had no way of accomplishing it as he admitted, "well I know that Misty is really concerned about these Tentacool that might be evicted from their homes because of the unsanitary living conditions there, but I haven't been able to come up with a way to solve that problem."

"I think I can help you with that," Cynthia answered, "but it will cost you. I believe very strongly in people earning what they get out of life."

"What is that you want?" He asked her.

She laughed before telling him, "well other than pleasing your other Pokemon there is something you can do for me. I happen to have this particular Pokemon that needs some training and battle experience but is too weak to be able to beat really any other Pokemon."

Realizing what she was insinuating, Giselle argued, "NO!"

"Too late," Cynthia replied evilly before walking away.

POKEMONPOKEMON

Cynthia left the two of them with confidence they would figure things out. Ash was a fantastic trainer and Giselle, whether she knew it or not had plenty of potential. She would take a lot of work, but in the end she could tell it would be worth it.

The world was ever growing more dark and evil and there was only so much she could do to keep it at bay. She'd just have to rely upon others to make up the difference if the world was to have any chance at all. Ash and his Pokemon were certainly some of them.

Still if Ash knew what he had in store for him, he'd certainly be terrified. It was better then that he didn't know exactly the details of just why beating the Indigo Kanto Pokemon league and becoming its champion was so important.

He'd have to be stronger then any trainer alive. Including herself. Strong enough to catch and control the world's most powerful Pokemon. Stronger even then Arceus.

The words of the dying Rocket scientist echoed through her head.

"We dreamed of creating the world's most powerful Pokemon...and we succeeded."

Such power could not be controlled or stopped for long, not even by her. It was Ash's destiny to prove himself and save the world...or die in the attempt.

No pressure there right?

If he failed, whatever Team Rocket might do would pale in comparison to the alternative. If he succeeded...well even that might not be enough to stop Team Rocket and their leader Giovanni.

Continuing to walk, she finally reached the city of Porta Vista and quickly located the Tentacool portion of the city.

It was a shame such majestic Pokemon were reduced to such terrible living conditions, she thought.

Now was time to change that.

Withdrawing one of her pokeballs, she looked around to make sure no one was watching before finally tossing her Pokemon out.

Palkia could probably have done it, but as she was still training Ash's Pokemon, her other legendary would be just as effective for what needed to be done.

She couldn't help smiling when she appeared. She always had that effect on her.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: You asked for it and you got it! People have been literally begging me to do a lemon scene and I finally decided to do one at the end of this chapter. It is however not my intent to have this merely be a smutfic, but I suppose an occasional lemon wouldn't hurt as long as it helps with the story. I might do a few later on as Ash's Pokemon begin to evolve in more ways than one if you get my meaning.

Chapter 21

Ash's Pokemon were currently just finishing up their training for the day and not a single one of them was unhappy that it was finally over.

While she didn't care to admit it, Pikachu was feeling just as exhausted as the rest of them. Palkia seemed to know their exact individual limits and pushed them right to that point. She could race circles around the likes of Joy for example, but Palkia had pushed her into running a marathon at a fast pace, a grueling task even for an energetic Pikachu such as herself while Pidgey had had to fly around in circles for hours while carrying various weights.

"Now I know what the sore in Ivysaur stands for," Ivy commented as she rubbed her back.

"That was just torture," Pidgey agreed, her wings drooping at her sides.

"Palkia knows what she's doing," Jessie insisted.

"Fangirl," Pidgey accused.

"You're one to talk," Jessie countered right back, "you're practically in love with Lugia."

"You love me?" Lugia asked of Pidgey, the only one of them not actually exhausted.

Palkia had tried to get Lugia to find and be able to use her hidden power and potential as an all-powerful legendary but with still limited success. As a result she was left with still plenty of energy, but otherwise frustrated.

"You should kiss if you love her!" Pikachu replied enthusiastically. It had worked for her and Ash, and Ash and Pidgey, and Ash and Misty and... well pretty much it was obvious. If you loved someone you should kiss them and then they would love you back.

Pidgey looked Lugia over before commenting, "I do like Lugia, but as a friend. I think I might love her boobs though. I wish I was that busty."

With Pidgey's low self-esteem in a bigger is better society, Joy instantly tried to console her as she told her, "you're just fine Pidgey and quite pretty."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want them anyway," Jessie claimed, as she lifted up her own huge J cups, "they get in the way and are really heavy and everyone stares at them and... oh who am I kidding I love my breasts."

"I figured as much," Ivy observed.

"I mean just look at them," Jessie responded as she continued to lift them up, "they're magnificent and you wouldn't believe how sensitive they are. Ash stares at them all the time but I think I'm going to make him work at it before he earns some time with these. Of course I'd be willing to accept any other takers if they'd like. Joy?"

Joy just shook her head.

"Why do you want someone to feel up your boobs?" Joy asked.

"Have you not had your boobs felt up?" Jessie asked.

Again Joy shook her head.

"Let me show you then," Jessie invited.

Joy actually did look tempted by such an offer...but ultimately said, "no."

"Suit yourself," Jessie answered, "the offer is still open whenever."

As for Pikachu, who was bustier than an average Pikachu, but still quite small in comparison to some of the others, she wasn't bothered at all. She knew Ash loved her and she loved Ash and that was all that mattered.

She was going to have his children some day and help him become the greatest trainer ever. Yeah life was going to be great.

They all walked over in the direction they had seen Ash and Cynthia leave that morning, but when they finally spotted Ash, they were quite surprised at the spectacle that awaited them.

Ash was currently battling with Giselle with both of them looking just as exhausted as they were.

"You can do it Ash!" Pikachu called out.

"Beat her up Ash!" Pidgey called out.

However as they watched Ash, now spurred on by their cheering for him, grab Giselle and physically throw her as far as he could, Joy commented, "I do hope Ash is okay. He can't heal like a Pokemon can."

"Ah Ash will be all right," Misty pointed out, "Giselle doesn't even have any real attacks. She probably ran out of Splashes long ago and is now having to use Struggle."

They all winced at that. Nobody ever wanted to have to use the move Struggle, which meant you were out of other moves.

Of course at the moment all of them, due to the heavy training they'd done that day were already at Struggle level.

Indeed Giselle could essentially jump on Ash or try to slap him uselessly with her fins but was otherwise totally pathetic. Of course she was pathetic anyway.

Finally Giselle managed to knock herself out by struggling, but left a totally exhausted Ash who slowly moved towards them, having difficulty even standing.

She and Pidgey rushed over and grabbed both of his arms to help support him.

"I think I now have a better appreciation for Pokemon," Ash confided to them all, "you girls are all totally amazing."

"Well thank you," Pidgey replied proudly.

"I think you already knew that, but thanks as well," Misty agreed.

"Even Giselle is a lot tougher than I would have given her credit for," Ash argued.

"It's just stinking Giselle," Misty pointed out.

"Even so, Pokemon are definitely the dominant species," Ash replied, "I certainly had my work cut out for me. I still can't even see why you'd let me be your trainer when you're all so much better than I am."

"That's not true at all Ash," Ivy argued, "you're a great trainer and I'm proud to be your Pokemon. I've learned a lot more from you personally than I care to admit."

"I spent all my life wishing I could have a trainer even a fraction as good as you," Pidgey added, "I mean who else would treat a mere Pidgey like me like you do?"

"I'd still be sleeping in homeless shelters and looking through garbage to find something to eat if it wasn't for you," Jessie told him.

"Let's face it Ash, we love you," Misty summed it up.

"I love you too," Ash replied honestly, "you've done more for me than I can express. I really do hope to be able to make you all happy...in whatever way I can."

"Let's get married!" Lugia suggested.

Ash looked surprised but then stated, "how about something a little bit less extreme than that."

"I want some new clothes," Jessie timidly suggested.

Pikachu saw Ash gulp at that. Pokemon had special clothes that they came with, but eventually even those started to wear out, forcing the trainer to purchase new ones. Fortunately while the laws concerning Pokemon were even more lenient here than where she was from, adequate clothing was still something that trainers were obligated to obtain for their Pokemon.

Jessie had recently evolved so her clothes were still in good shape, but that didn't mean she or any Pokemon didn't like having another pair of clothing they could wear. Everyone else in fact at least had another pair of clothing they could wear. The problem with Jessie though was that there simply wasn't anything in any store that would fit her at her size. She'd have to have something custom made for her which could be really expensive for an active Dragonair.

"If it's too much trouble don't worry about it," Jessie replied, seeming to realize it might be too difficult of a request.

"I'll find a way to get you some clothes," Ash promised anyway.

The other Pokemon seemed to tentatively start also making requests such as a complete medical supply kit for Joy, or a trip to the Famous Professor Oak's lab. The old one.

Pidgey wanted a polkadot bow for her hair, and Lugia couldn't think of anything, but was sure there was something she would enjoy.

"I already am working on something for you Misty," Ash promised her, "or rather Cynthia is working on something for you. What about you Pikachu? If you could have anything, anything in the world what would it be?"

She thought long and hard about what she wanted before declaring, "I want to have sex with you."

It was obvious that was what she wanted. To be able to enjoy that closeness with Ash, to be not only his Pokemon but also claimed sexually by him seemed like exactly what she wanted. It was the next step to her eventually becoming his in other ways.

Ash seemed surprised but finally consented, "if that's what you really want."

"It is, I love you Ash and I want to have your babies," Pikachu told him fondly.

"I don't think children right now would be a good idea," Ivy observed.

"I guess so," Pikachu admitted. She did need to be physically capable of training and fighting for Ash she realized. At any rate, she'd been taking birth control for the last little while at Joy's insistence in case that did happen.

"So how are you going to pay for all that other stuff though?" Misty pointed out.

"I'll figure out something," Ash answered, "you all deserve it though."

"We should figure it out ourselves," Pidgey suggested.

"No, I need to be the one to do it," Ash argued, "I'm your trainer and I need to be the one to provide for you."

Jessie however wrapped her long tail around him affectionately and told him, "Ash you've already saved us. Let us be the one to provide for you. We really do want to do it."

Each of his Pokemon nodded.

At that, she noticed Ash begin to visibly start crying.

"Thanks girls," He finally managed to say, "you're great and I really do want all of you to live out your dreams."

"We love you too Ash," Misty immediately told him.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

That evening however, Ash was still trying to figure out just where he was going to get all that stuff and help his Pokemon fulfill their dreams.

Pikachu was probably the easiest...but also was a huge step nonetheless.

Pidgey requested something simple and easy to obtain...but he felt she'd only done so because she felt like she wasn't worth anything more. It was hard on her being the weakest of his team. A Pidgeotto wasn't all that bad of a Pokemon but when you've got a Dragonair, an Ivysaur, and a Wartortle he could understand. Frankly he understood all too well what it was like feeling weak when he was having trouble even beating Giselle.

He needed to prove to his Pokemon and to himself that he was worthy of being their trainer.

So for Pidgey he was going to get her something a lot nicer than just a bow, but he couldn't say for sure what.

Ivy's gift was technically free, but too far away from here.

Both Jessie and Joy's gifts were incredibly expensive for just a mere trainer like himself. Training wasn't exactly all that lucrative unless you managed to get to the Pokemon League. Then you'd make quite a bit of money just for showing up for it every year, with each trainer getting more and more money for how far they got. Considering how few trainers there were that were even at that caliber, some trainers battled and collected badges in multiple regions so they could compete in multiple Pokemon Leagues, making tons of money especially through sponsorships.

Those trainers were however few and far between although he'd heard that at least Cynthia had done that in the past and was extremely well off.

He'd have to ask her at some point.

Turning back to figuring out how he was going to get his Pokemon their gifts, Giselle approached him.

"Trying to get your Pokemon some hard to get presents I see," Giselle observed.

"Come here to tell me most of them are impossible?" He suggested.

Giselle however sat down next to him and said, "actually no. Surprisingly enough I actually have a way to help you get what you want."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Win the beauty pageant," Giselle told him, "you'd be able to get the money you need for Joy and Jessie's presents and even some Technical Machines. I know you're Pokemon could use and appreciate some."

"They just got some," He pointed out.

"Not all of them," Giselle reminded him, "I know quite well just how jealous Pokemon can get, I used to use it to my advantage all the time."

"I rather like to think my Pokemon are better than yours were," Ash snidely replied.

To his surprise, Giselle wiped a tear away from her eye as she admitted, "believe it or not I actually did care about my Pokemon. Maybe not in the way you do yours or really expressed it but I still did genuinely care about them, I still do, and I hate the fact that I'll never see them again or that their minds are totally gone."

"I'm sorry," Ash told her, "that was rude of me."

"It's okay," Giselle informed him, "I suppose I really was a lousy trainer."

He couldn't resist laughing at that.

"Maybe you'll have more success as a Pokemon," Ash told her, "you do have Cynthia as a trainer at least."

"True, I'll admit she's a fantastic trainer," Giselle answered, "and she's really hot too."

He gave her a curious look at that last comment.

"She wouldn't be interested in me anyway," Giselle replied, "even if she is a lesbian."

"How do you know that?" He asked her.

"I caught her doing it with Palkia a few nights back," Giselle stated, "all of her Pokemon seem to love her and be willing to do anything for her. However boy are they super strong and I suspect there are some that she has that are just as strong that I haven't even met yet."

"I'm still caught up on the Cynthia/Palkia pairing," Ash admitted.

"Ah don't worry lover boy, I'm sure Cynthia isn't totally against doing it with a guy, you'll still get your chance," Giselle answered.

"You do realize she could kick my ass herself any day of the week?" Ash pointed out.

"Personally I kind of like it when Cynthia is tough on me," Giselle admitted with a smile.

He just shook his head before then asking, "so let's hear your beauty pageant plan then. If you think I'm going to risk either Lugia or Jessie entering...?"

"No, not them," Giselle replied, "I'm thinking actually Misty."

"Why Misty?" He asked, "I mean I know she wants to enter herself, but doesn't feel she's pretty enough for it."

"If she evolves in time I think she might have a legitimate shot," Giselle answered, "Blastoises are popular but uncommon enough to be entered that you should at least get some attention. Ivy I'd consider too it's just that Erika and her Celadon Gym sister fraternity enter a Venusaur every year so they've gotten rather boring to see. You'd pretty much win for sure if you happened to have a Charizard though."

"My mom is a Charmeleon," He confessed.

"Weird, but I can see where you get your good looks from then," Giselle replied, "however in this case I suppose a Blastoise will have to do...all of course assuming she evolves in time. Personally I'd say even that was impossible, but considering how you're going, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt."

He thought it over before saying, "well that's all well and good but first of all, that still doesn't guarantee we'll actually win, and it would be Misty doing all of the work."

"Actually you'll be doing a great deal of work yourself," Giselle explained, "the trainers of the Pokemon entered have to do certain things as well such as training the Pokemon in a special talent, escorting the Pokemon, etc, and even before you're accepted into the pageant, you have to write an essay of why she should be considered, along with some really good photographs of her."

He whistled as he commented, "I wouldn't have the first clue how to do any of that stuff."

Giselle however smiled as she admitted, "I do. I've been entering Pokemon in beauty pageants for almost as long as I can remember. I know exactly what the judges are looking for."

"Why would you help me?" He questioned.

"Perhaps I'm just trying to do a nice thing?" Giselle suggested before getting another look from him, "okay, fine if you must know I love beauty pageants and I'm just really sad I have no one to enter that's all."

He supposed that wasn't too bad of a reason, he thought.

"All right, if we have enough time before the pageant, you have yourself a deal," He finally agreed.

It turned out that Misty had good reason to be happy with him as he fulfilled at least one of the girl's wishes...or rather Cynthia did.

When they came back to rejoin the rest of the group, Cynthia was standing there idly looking on, but clearly having just come back to report her success level in cleaning up the Tentacool slum water.

"Ash!" Misty cried as she ran towards him happily.

However the way Misty hugged him, it was like he had done all the work.

"You saved the Tentacool!" Misty said happily.

"Actually Cynthia..." He tried to explain, wondering if perhaps Misty was going to squeeze him to death.

"Thank you Ash," Misty thanked him before giving him a big kiss.

Afterwards he looked over at Cynthia, who appeared to be laughing slightly at his plight.

"I think my work here is done," Cynthia observed.

"You're leaving already?" Pikachu complained, "but you just got here!"

"I'd love to stay, but there are unfortunately other things that I have to do that are more pressing," Cynthia replied, "however I'll be sure to come back at some point."

She then glanced over at a currently silent Palkia and said, "and Palkia too."

"I need to come back later anyway if that's possible," Giselle informed her, "and just give me a second to tell Misty something."

Cynthia nodded her approval, before Giselle went off with Misty to tell her likely about her beauty pageant idea.

When they both came back, Giselle then agreed to go with Cynthia as Palkia teleported them all away.

"I'm going to miss Cynthia," Pikachu admitted wistfully.

"We'll see her again," Ivy told her reassuringly.

Misty however he noticed was now looking straight at him as she said with a blazing look in her eyes, "you know that beauty pageant? I'm in."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

He nervously paced that evening. This would be the first time having actual sex, but he wasn't too worried. Ivy had instructed him on what to do and how to protect themselves.

Besides it was also with Pikachu with definitely counted for something.

Pikachu arrived already naked, looking nervous also but also very excited.

"I'm finally going to be yours Ash!" Pikachu said happily.

"You've always been mine," He reminded her.

"Yeah, but you get to claim me now," Pikachu replied.

Shaking his head, he just looked over his electric girlfriend that he loved.

Pikachu was considerably smaller than himself, only being about 4'6 and currently his smallest Pokemon, but she made up for it energy. He was actually sort of grateful today had been so draining on her at least for their first time. He wasn't sure he could have kept up with her otherwise.

As a result of her being so short, she was only a 24D in breast size, which was in fact equal to Pidgey's 26C.

Yeah he really didn't get bra sizes, he and most guys usually just went by cup sizes but apparently it was more complicated than that, with the band size also having to be taken into account. Also height of the Pokemon was also a factor. Pikachu looked pretty decent sized boob wise for her complete size, but if say Jessie had had her size she would have looked almost totally flat chested.

Of course Pikachu could have been flat chested herself and he'd still have loved her. Besides Pikachu was aware that her greatest asset was her cute little rear, which was almost always practically begging to be squeezed.

Kind of like now, he thought as she turned around and wiggled it a bit for him.

"Squeeze it Ash!" Pikachu commanded.

He didn't need to be told twice as he reached out and grabbed it with his right hand. It was just as firm and delightful as ever.

"I want your cute little ass," He told Pikachu.

Pikachu then turned around again, but made sure that he still had his hand on her rear.

She gazed lovingly into his eyes and commented lustfully as she reached out to grab his now erect member, "I want you Ash."

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" He pointed out.

"I want you inside me!" She insisted.

He laughed before saying, "be patient Pikachu, I promise it will be better if you wait."

"I can't be patient," Pikachu complained.

Laughing again, he continued to rub her butt while he tenderly picked her up to kiss her because of the height difference.

He could feel her breasts mashing into his chest and her pussy already pressing against his cock.

Ash groaned. Neither of them would last very long at this rate. He wanted this night to be special and not a quick thing.

In order to slow things down a bit, he focused just on kissing her: the taste and feel of her soft lips, the delight in her wide beautiful eyes staring back at him, her tail occasionally hitting his hand as he continued to squeeze her perfect little rear.

Arceus, how was he ever this lucky to have Pikachu, his oldest and dearest friend now as his girlfriend and about to be his First?

"Don't forget my tits Ash," Pikachu reminded him.

"Don't worry I could never forget your tits," He consoled her as he grabbed her left one with his hand.

His hand completely covered it and then some, but it was still the perfect size for Pikachu somehow. It was firm and he knew from previous experience oh so suckable.

Pikachu was however grabbing his cock again, and this time he didn't stop her but also didn't go as far as she wanted just yet, instead blocking entrance by inserting a single finger into her now wet pussy so he could stimulate her clit.

"Come on Ash," Pikachu complained, "I don't want your finger, I want your big penis!"

"Hold on Pikachu," He told her as he continued to stimulate her, "it'll be easier to get in if you are more relaxed, that's what Ivy said."

"Well it is really big," Pikachu commented, "it might not even fit in little me."

He really wasn't that big he didn't think although to Pikachu he could see why she would feel that way. Privately even he was wondering if he would fit inside her. Her pussy seemed so small to him.

Ash continued to stimulate Pikachu as best he could, not only paying attention to her clit, but also the other parts of her body as well. All of her body was just so darn small and yet cute, he already really wanted her so badly.

Pikachu had already closed her eyes before saying, "that feels good."

"You see?" He pointed out.

"All right, maybe for a minute then," Pikachu agreed as she still held onto his penis like her favorite toy...which it probably was at this point.

"Am I going to get pregnant with your baby now Ash?" Pikachu asked him.

"No," He reminded her, but also being reminded himself of just how little Pikachu seemed to still know despite really wanting to do this, "you've been taking Pokemon birth control so you won't get pregnant when I come inside you."

"I still want to have your babies someday," She informed him, "pretty cute little Pikashs and I'll have a nice big tummy full of your babies that will suck my tits like you do."

"Maybe someday," He agreed, not wanting to say no, but not wanting to tell her she needed to be patient again.

"Can I be yours now Ash?" Pikachu asked him again impatiently.

Finally, he decided to spare her and say, "it's time."

"Yay!" Pikachu said happily as she practically leaped upwards, "I'm going to have sex with you Ash!"

He laughed, oh how he loved Pikachu.

Pikachu was the one to try and guide him into her entrance, guiding his cock in without any hesitation.

"This is going to hurt," He warned her.

"Pokemon recover very quickly," She reminded him as his tip was now going into her entrance, "however you are big and I'm rather small."

He'd apparently been right about her being tight. It was going to be close he thought, but apparently like Ivy had said she seemed capable of stretching out.

Wow so he was really doing this. He was actually...

Then he hit her hymen.

"Do it Ash," Pikachu told him.

He did so and with a great shove...he broke it and he was now all the way inside her.

Wow she was tight, he thought. His cock felt like it might exploded from the pressure, but it also felt very, very good.

"Are you okay?" He asked Pikachu worriedly.

"Of course I am!" Pikachu told him, who if she was still in pain, was able to quickly get over it. Pokemon heal rates he supposed.

Following what Ivy had told him, he started ramming into her. Oh my gosh this felt good. This was so, so wonderful as he pushed and pushed into her, his cock rubbing right against her.

"Yes!" Pikachu replied happily, "it feels so good Ash."

As turned on as he was, it did not take long, as he felt himself beginning to cum, stream after stream of it directly into Pikachu's waiting and hungry pussy.

He lay there gasping for breath as he pulled out of her.

That had been absolutely mind-blowing he thought. Who knew sex could be so incredible?

Finally after he was finished he told Pikachu tenderly, "I love you Pikachu."

"I love you too Ash," Pikachu replied as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I'm yours now."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Author's Note: Interestingly enough, the number 1 most favorite Pokemon of most people according to many polls is actually still Charizard. I like Charizard and I definitely think out of all of Ash's Pokemon other than Pikachu he should have kept that one with him at all times (which makes me a hypocrite since I did the exact same thing with Ash's mom). However I still prefer other ones better. This would have to be my top 5 list:

Mewtwo (so stinking awesome in the first movie)

Pikachu (got to love Ash's Pikachu)

Blastoise (favorite starter)

Miltank (very first Pokemon I ever got to level 100 ever...also 2nd, and 3rd. Yeah I like this Pokemon a lot)

Tyranitar (very cool looking and awesome)

So that's my top 5 list. I've decided to give Ash at least one more Pokemon, but which one that is will be up to you. So please tell me which other Pokemon you'd like Ash to have in his party, it can even be a legendary if you'd like. Best explanation for why they think their Pokemon should be chosen will win and have their choice featured in the story.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I actually found the Pokemon that people most wanted or best explained to match my own interests uncannily well as many of those Pokemon were already represented in this chapter or planned for in the future, having already done most of this chapter by the time I posted the last chapter. It may not be exactly what you were thinking of, but there will be a Lucario, an Eevee, and also Delia in here. Mewtwo however I'm just going to state right now he will be getting but it won't be until the very end of the story. Let's face it, if Ash had Mewtwo, he wouldn't really need anything else and it would be too easy. Besides there is a backstory involving Mewtwo and Mew still to come that I'm really excited about.

Chapter 22

_Immediately after Ash's other Pokemon went to another world_

When Delia arrived with the other Pokemon, she was immediately stunned by her surroundings.

They were inside a beautiful meadow, flowers of every hue and color dotting the landscape...and in the distance...appeared to be a town of some sort.

"Lady Palkia?" Zaria, Ash's Eevee asked, wondering what to do now.

Palkia however merely pointed in the direction of the town and then disappeared, leaving them all alone. There was an uncomfortable pause after that as Delia noticed them all looking around trying to figure out what to do now without a trainer.

That was the one major weakness of Pokemon, they just naturally looked to others to be told what to do instead of figuring it out and doing it for themselves. She realized that she might need to take charge without Ash around if nobody else was going to. Just as she was starting to think this however...

"I guess we'll have to figure it out on our own then," Jenny surmised as she began running in the direction of the town.

She smiled. Apparently she would have help then.

"Slow down," Gia, Ash's Geodude asked, who was rather slow begged.

"How can I slow down when I'm built to run?" Jenny questioned as she decided to sprint around in a circle around their group.

"Delia, what should we do?" Rita the Rattata asked as she looked over at her.

What with Ash so busy training specific Pokemon, it was quite easy for others to be overlooked. It wasn't really her son's fault, it was inevitable and he did in fact do a lot better of a job at it then most trainers.

However with that knowledge in mind, it had actually been her job to make sure that most of his Pokemon, no matter how used or not were taken care of.

"All right, let's go to that city," She suggested, following Palkia's prompting.

As she began walking in that direction, the other Pokemon took up positions walking behind her...or flew...or slithered...or well Pokemon had different methods of transporting themselves.

"It sure is beautiful," Zaria commented from just behind her.

"Definitely," Zula the Zubat agreed as they all looked around the beautiful meadow. If this entire world was like this, it just might be not that bad a place to be in.

She did a quick head count. Thirty Pokemon. That's how many there were in their group and they just might be counting on her. No pressure.

Well hopefully this city of likely all Pokemon were friendly and would welcome them she thought.

Jenny took up a position in the front beside her and whispered, "so what's the real reason you're here?"

She was startled by that. No way Jenny could possibly ever guess just why she was leaving Ash. Truthfully she never would have done it if she didn't feel it was necessary.

It was what Palkia had told her that had caused her to decide to go. While it was a simple message, it emanated through her even now, "you'll find Lucas there."

Lucas. Her first and only boyfriend. The young man who had left her behind at age 16 with an infant to care for all alone.

The young man who she'd tried so hard to be a role model for Ash growing up even if he wasn't around, telling as many stories as she could remember about him to a child who needed a father but never got one.

She wasn't sure exactly what she would say to him, but she knew she needed to see him and let him know of the pain that he had caused her.

With another start, she realized she had not yet replied to Jenny's question and that she was still studying her intently.

"There's someone I need to meet here," She finally told her vaguely.

Jenny nodded, as a former Police Officer she was someone who felt the need to interrogate people about suspicious behavior but also aware that people deserved their privacy unless it was necessary to pry further. Fortunately she seemed to consider her trustworthy enough not to press her.

Finally they reached the village with her heart beginning to beat ever faster at the prospect of seeing Lucas again.

He probably wouldn't be the same. Definitely older and perhaps even evolved by now. He likely wouldn't even recognize her at first on account she was also older and now a Pokemon as well.

As they passed the first few buildings, she began to spot the occasional Pokemon, who looked over at their group and stared at them, but otherwise remained silent. They appeared to be in relatively good health and wore homemade, but exceptionally well made clothing, a sign of some degree of wealth for Pokemon.

Nevertheless she ignored them and continued moving deeper into the town, with more and more Pokemon beginning to notice them.

Finally however as they entered what appeared to be the town square, they were stopped by a Blaziken.

Honestly she'd never even seen a Blaziken in real life, being not native to Kanto and with so few ever getting to a level high enough to evolve, but she had watched the Sinnoh Pokemon League Tournament every year so she did know what one looked like.

She was however very attractive, quite lean and muscular, with waist length blonde hair and F cup breasts and in her early 30s like herself as she demanded, "what brings you into our town unannounced? We have laws you know."

"Palkia brought us and told us to come here," She told the woman as politely as possible, "she didn't stick around long enough to tell us there were laws against arriving unannounced, I'm sorry."

The woman's eyes seemed to soften but still answered, "well I suppose I can forgive that this once, but you'll still have to be given an orientation before I can allow you to-"

"We can do the orientation later Lisa, I'm sure they are tired and probably a bit nervous after coming here, we should first get them a place to stay and rest," Came a voice she would recognize anywhere.

She turned in the direction of the voice. It was him!

He'd apparently evolved by now and was now a good deal taller at 5'8, lean fit muscle running all the way down his body as he was dressed in a dark and blue work out shirt, but it was still the same Lucas, even more handsome then she remembered and yet...she now felt nothing for him. How could she feel nothing for him?

Lucas however was also looking back at her in complete shock. Evidently he still recognized her despite her fears that he wouldn't.

"Delia?" He asked in disbelief.

In response, she slapped him. Hard.

"I guess I deserve that," Lucas commented as he clutched his hurt jaw.

"Yeah, you do," Delia told him.

He however decided to again stare at her as he asked, "how are you here Delia? Or a Pokemon?"

Her nostrils flared with a small flame as she argued, "are those really the questions you want to ask me after all these years?"

Lucas seemed cowed by this as he admitted, "actually I'm trying to just avoid asking questions that would cause me to get slapped again."

Good answer.

However the Blaziken, whose name was apparently Lisa, now looked at them both with suspicion as she asked Lucas, "she's the one isn't it? The one you abandoned."

"It is," He confirmed, somehow managing to take his eyes off her, to turn to Lisa as he introduced, "Lisa, this is Delia, my ex-girlfriend and Delia, this is Lisa, my wife."

"You got married?" Delia questioned.

Regret now showed in Lucas' eyes as he said, "after I left, I tried to go journeying about as a Pokemon, but eventually I met Cynthia and she caught and trained me and soon after she caught and trained Lisa here as well. We both fell in love and ended up here running the town."

"Any kids?" She couldn't help but ask.

Both of them shook their head as Lucas informed her, "I never wanted kids Delia, you know that."

She did know that, and it was the reason why he had left her in the first place. Why she had released him as her first Pokemon.

"Is there any place to eat?" Zaria the Eevee asked impatiently.

Lucas seemed to realize they still had a captive audience as he decided their conversation had to now wait as he said invitingly, "of course, let me show you over to where we eat."

He led them all over to one of the largest buildings in the area, where inside there was a large kitchen and eating hall.

"We all eat communally," He explained, "in fact everything we do here is built around the community. We all work and provide for each other in various tasks, but we also reap the rewards together as well. If you need anything, if it's clothing, bedding, food, you can get it for free in various locations. We don't have a monetary system here, but we do require anyone to put in their fair share."

"I'm sure everyone here will be more than happy to do so," Delia informed him.

She could see why this community just might work if it was an all-Pokemon one. Pokemon were quite eager to help out and in fact in many cases they shared and worked together communally even where she was from. Humans however were a different story.

He nodded before having them all get in line for food.

As soon as she got hers however, he pulled her aside to talk to her.

"So what happened to you Delia?" He asked, unable to wait any longer, "surely with your looks and personality, you're probably married by now too."

She however shook her head and claimed, "no, I spent most of my time just trying to take care of Ash. There really wasn't time for relationships."

Lucas looked back at her with his puppy dog brown eyes that she had once found so adorable as he then finally asked, "how is Ash?"

She let out a sigh and said, "well he's the best young man I know. He's a trainer now. Actually all of these Pokemon are his...I'm actually his."

He seemed to still be studying her as he asked tentatively, "he's like Cynthia used to be isn't he?"

"Yes," She confirmed, "it's one reason why he's so special. Why he's so amazing."

"Did you tell him that I'm his father?" Lucas pressed.

"I did," She confirmed, "I felt he needed a male role model in his life even if you weren't there."

"I warned you not to," Lucas argued, "I could never have been a father to him. I'm just too..."

Truthfully, he was just too ambitious, wanting strength and power which was exactly what he had here but he couldn't have gotten with her, not while she tried to raise a child. Still there was no denying she had been upset more than once that he had decided to shirk his responsibilities and leave her to take care of Ash by herself. That anger still burned within her right now, but she was also genuinely happy to see her old friend.

She began to tell him about raising Ash and especially about their adventures since becoming a trainer while he listened without comment.

Finally however once she finished with, "and now we're here, hoping to train and learn while Ash is busy training a select number of Pokemon. Personally I'm not sure how long I'll be staying here though. I knew I needed to come here when I found out you were here."

Lucas sighed before telling her, "if you're just looking for closure then that's fine, but if you're coming here for something more... I've moved on Delia and I thought you would have by now as well."

"I have moved on," She insisted, "I have Ash and then all these Pokemon here that need my help."

"All right, then I'll do my best to make sure that you're all cared for and integrate into our society as best I can," He offered.

"That's all I can ask," She answered.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

_Present Day_

It had been months since getting here and she had found it be well run and the Pokemon generally quite content.

Each of them got their own room, several sets of clothes, beds, bedding, toiletries, really anything they needed and was a lot more than many Pokemon got. Often times she'd seen Pokemon have to make do without even the most basic of items.

Lucas and Lisa, dubbed the Power Couple by many residents of the village were actually quite helpful and even Lisa, despite her slightly cool reception, was generally a quite good person although somewhat distrustful of outsiders. Apparently not every Pokemon in this world was so organized or well treated, all the Pokemon in the village were in fact from the same world she was from, but this world had native Pokemon of their own although quite few in numbers without any living nearby.

Having talked with Lucas however she felt like she had indeed gotten closure and no longer had feelings for him. He was happy with Lisa and clearly didn't want another wife, girlfriend, or Pokemate even though plenty of female Pokemon in the village liked and respected him enough that they would have gladly fulfilled any of those roles.

Yet he was clearly dedicated to his job as acting mayor of the town, having been appointed by both the townspeople and Palkia and Cynthia.

As for herself, despite how good things were here, she felt already eager to get back to Ash. However there were two things still stopping her: first of all, she was worried about how the other Pokemon would fare without her to guide them and second of all, she really had no way of getting back until Palkia showed up again.

Until then however, she decided not to allow herself to fall behind in her training, when she got back she wanted to not force Ash to have to stop and get her caught up with his other Pokemon.

Experience she found could indeed be gained without a trainer present, but she still encountered an experience boost for being Ash's Pokemon, but many of the Pokemon in the village had that as one of Cynthia's Pokemon and then there were of course others who had found their way here through various means, having a very high rate of already evolved Pokemon as a result, who still trained themselves.

She definitely trained harder and longer than anyone else however to make up the difference, quickly putting up levels. While she couldn't gain experience as fast as she could with Ash, she did have the advantage of being able to train all day while Ash had to train one or two at a time.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Lisa asked late one night after she had just wiped out the 50th opponent in a row that night.

"I'm a sweeper, I take them out before I can get hit or tired," Delia admitted.

It was her strategy. She didn't have the luxury of being able to heal herself after every battle as she did when Joy was around so she had to make sure she didn't have to go to the Pokemon Center they had here too often and burden one of the several Chansey or Blisssey nurses they had here.

Nevertheless, she was still exhausted, sweat pouring down her face. Still she figured she might still have one more battle in her. Besides, this late it would be hard to find opponents. Frankly it was getting harder to find opponents anyway since nobody liked losing all the time, mostly she just relied upon Ash's Pokemon to get experience from, who wanted her and Ash to succeed just as much as anyone.

Lisa looked her up and down before commenting, "I've never seen a Pokemon battle as much as you do, and I was trained by Cynthia."

"I don't want to fall behind," Delia argued.

"Or you just really love your trainer," Lisa observed.

"That too," Delia agreed proudly, "he's my son."

"Lucas told me the truth," Lisa admitted.

Blood drained from her face even though she looked down to try to hide her expression as she stated simply, "I see."

"I wanted to know why he would ever abandon his own child like that even if he didn't want one," Lisa explained, "and now I know. Lucas isn't Ash's father...and you're not his mother."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Meanwhile in another world another of Ash's Pokemon was getting ready to evolve.

All of his Pokemon were so supportive of Misty that they'd mutually decided to let him train her exclusively while they trained themselves as best they could with him watching from nearby.

It was not the best situation, but Misty trained and worked harder than he'd ever seen her. Perhaps Cynthia had been right, maybe his Pokemon did train harder when they appreciated him more.

At any rate, one day after managing to beat Pidgey in a battle, Misty suddenly got an odd expression on her face as she announced, "I think it's time."

"I feel like you're in labor," He commented jokingly as he watched her with baited breath.

"Not funny," Misty replied, as she turned back to concentrating on her evolution.

Misty began to grow taller, but even more so bigger and wider, her shell growing along with the rest of her.

Finally she stopped and he and his other Pokemon looked her new body over.

She had stopped at 5'10 in height, but it was her bulk and width that got the most attention. Everything about her was big and likely heavy, muscular but also with a good deal of fat. Huge arms, huge legs, a huge torso and belly, a huge butt and he found his favorite part, huge 36H cup breasts.

As for her Pokemon characteristics, her shell was now also much larger and sticking out of it were two cannon-like protrusions where he guessed her water attacks could then come from.

"I'm so...so big," Misty commented as she looked her new body over, now looking a bit worried.

"I think you look absolutely gorgeous," He told her honestly.

Misty gave him a faint smile.

"You don't think I'm too big?" She asked.

"Not at all," He admitted, "frankly I can't wait to get my hands on it at the moment."

She blushed in response.

"Blastoises tend to be a bit heavy in order to handle the recoil from their water jets," Ivy explained.

"You could blast Team Rocket away now with those things," Pikachu told Misty excitedly as she looked over her water cannons on her back.

"She's already blasting me away," Ash replied.

Misty blushed again, her face now the same color as her hair, which had also slightly grown to cover a portion of her magnificent rear.

"You're embarrassing me Ash," She reminded him.

"You better get used to it with a body like yours," He insisted.

The reason why he was complimenting her so much was first of all, he definitely liked the changes and how wide she was. It was the exact opposite of little Pikachu, but he found he liked it just as much. The other reason was that he'd found that Pokemon could be quite worried about their new bodies whenever they evolved and he wanted Misty to feel comfortable and happy.

"We'll have to get word to Giselle that you evolved somehow," Ivy said.

Fortunately there was indeed something such as a telephone that would allow them to do just that. He didn't actually own a telephone personally since they were expensive and difficult to obtain but he could still use the one in the nearest Pokemon Center later to try to get a hold of Cynthia.

"Until then I kind of want to know what this body can do," Misty replied.

"Does that mean you want to battle me?" Pikachu asked eagerly.

Misty however smiled and looked at Ash as she told him, "if you really like my new body that much, I think it's time you found out just what it's like.

He gulped at that.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Later that night, Misty nervously surveyed her new body naked in front of the mirror of the hotel room they were staying in. No roughing it out in the woods for their first time she thought.

Her first time she reminded herself. Ash had already had plenty of sex with Pikachu by now. They snuck off somewhere multiple times a day for it.

Yet now it was her turn and she couldn't deny that right now she had the exact opposite body type of Pikachu. She could not be classified as cute, not for her size. Ash had insisted he still found her very attractive but it still felt very odd to her to have her body change so drastically. She wanted to feel beautiful, to feel...powerful?

Powerful wasn't the word though. She definitely felt incredibly powerful. She'd tried out using those water cannons of hers and boy she was just about knocked down from the recoil, no wonder she was so big and heavy in order to make up for it. She wasn't slow though, in fact, she was actually a good deal faster then she had been before but it took some getting used to learning to shift around.

Sexy could be the word, she wanted to feel sexy.

As she continued to look in the mirror, she found she most liked her breasts, they were big and very heavy, the nipples and areolas prominent.

Her belly however she wasn't sure about. As far as she knew, beauty pageant winners didn't have bellies like that.

Then there was her butt. Hopefully Ash liked big butts because she had a huge one.

When Ash finally came in and found her there, he looked her over, his mouth open in surprise.

"Wow," He breathed with a smile on his face.

His smile was contagious as she was unable to resist smiling back. Ash certainly liked the new her at least.

"You've got to be like..." He began, but stopped in order to continue gazing at her.

"You want to find out just how big I am?" Misty inquired, "I'll have to do it for the beauty pageant anyway...if it's still a good idea for me to enter."

"I'd say if I were the judge you'd win for sure," Ash insisted.

She laughed but then reminded him, "unfortunately you're not the one judging Ash."

At any rate, he managed to find some measuring tape as he measured her.

"Start with my chest," She urged, already noticing his gaze was already in that direction anyway.

He started to put the measuring tape around the fullest part of her bust, but as his hands made almost inevitable contact with them, he ended up stopping.

"Would you just feel them up?" She commanded him exasperatedly, "I know that's what you really want to do."

He did not need to be told twice as he lifted them.

"My gosh they are heavy," He commented.

"I like them," Misty answered, "and Jessie was right about having a larger chest. For Pokemon they are a lot more sensitive. They feel really good having you touch them."

"Good thing too, because I'm going to spending a lot of time with them," He admitted as he continued to rub and squeeze them.

She closed her eyes to be able to better enjoy it herself. Ash now found her even more attractive and it felt really good to have his hands all over her favorite assets.

After a few minutes of indulging him however she urged him to get back to his measuring.

Putting the measuring tape once again around them, he read, "50 inches."

"50 inches!" Misty said aloud, "I had no idea I was that big."

"Well you're big and you're gorgeous and you'll just have to get used to that," Ash told her as he went to go put the measuring tape around her waist, "40 inches."

Again, a big number and even if Ash was a bit off, she was sure it was right around there.

Finally he got her bottom measurement at another 50 inches.

So she essentially had a rather large and exaggerated but perfect hourglass shape, which she supposed was good. Maybe not everyone would like her bulk and maybe it wouldn't be what was required to win the beauty pageant, but at least Ash seemed impressed as he placed a hand on her butt, taking up much less surface area on it than he had when she was just a Wartortle.

"You're a knockout Misty," He commented as he rubbed into her ass.

Her huge ass, she corrected herself.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like me even more," Misty told him truthfully, "you want to take it for a test drive?"

"Absolutely," Ash agreed with a smile.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

He lay there naked next to Misty, worn out from their night of passion. She was a lot more patient then Pikachu, making the whole experience much more drawn out to extend the enjoyment of it.

Misty lay there on the bed, her rear sticking up as it was a good deal easier to sleep in that position on account of her shell, but she still let him have top even if it was a bit comical watching her lie on her shell like that as if it would be difficult for her to get up, but that was proven false very quickly.

Just as he was lying there resting wondering if he had the strength to go again, a voice shattered the silence and serenity of the moment.

"Time to get up," Giselle urged as she stepped into a view over the side of the bed.

However as she looked over his and Misty's naked bodies, she licked her lips and then commented, "on second thought, maybe I'll let you just sleep in while I watch you."

He was trying hard to cover himself up as best as he could with his hands, but Misty, who had been asleep but been woken up by Giselle, had a whole lot more body to cover than him as she had now rolled over to face Giselle.

"I'm going to need to see you naked and look you over in detail anyway," Giselle reminded her, "and by the way, I'd say with your evolution you just might have a small chance of winning the pageant. A small one of course, but only with my help. You'll take a lot of work of course, but I'd say if you put in all the time you usually put in battling and instead to prepare for the beauty pageant, we'll at least manage not to embarrass yourself. At least you look good naked."

"You still don't need to check me out so much," Misty argued.

"Well I want to benefit somewhat from this," Giselle answered as she reached down to grab one of Misty's boobs.

However Misty slapped it away before it could get there.

"Feisty," Giselle observed, "I think we might want to use that personality trait to some extent, maybe incorporate that into the corset wear we'll have you get used to wearing.

"A corset?" Misty screeched loudly, "why do I need a corset?"

"To make that big tummy of yours smaller and emphasize those fantastic curves you've got going on there," Giselle argued, "like I said, we've got work to do."

Author's Note: Misty's body type might not be for everyone, but let's face it, Blastoises are bulky and big that way and I like the fact that it isn't your traditional beauty pageant size 0. Also as far as Ash's mom is concerned, I never wanted to cut her out of the story entirely, I always intended her to get back to Ash eventually, but exactly what role I wanted her to occupy in the story I hadn't quite figured out until now. Each chapter from now on until she rejoins Ash will involve her to some extent as what she does and learns will become very important later on, starting out with the truth behind Ash's birth.

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

That night, Delia had that dream again. The dream of when Ash had come into her life.

It had been a very foggy day and she and her first Pokemon Lucas, her Riolu had managed to get themselves hopelessly lost on their way to Mt. Moon.

"This fog is totally messing up my sense of direction," Lucas complained.

"Well at least we still have each other," Delia pointed out as she planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

It was still a relatively new sensation for her, they had only gotten together after finally collecting their first gym badge in Pewter City.

However they were already making plans for the future: to travel the world battling and training to become the greatest Pokemon master and Pokemon ever. They still had a long way to go however.

"That we do," He agreed with a small smile before then saying, "actually I think I'm getting something."

His aura abilities, while still weak they had both been hoping would help them find their way again.

Following Lucas, who appeared to sniffing the air for...something as he continually moved forward until they finally they came upon the entrance to a cave, having been totally hidden in the fog.

Mt. Moon at last! She thought.

It did not however occur to her at first that this wasn't the fabled Mt. Moon but somewhere else entirely.

Lucas however appeared uneasy as he pointed out, "I sense a great Power there, an ancient Power."

She couldn't help grinning as she teased, "are you scared Lucas?"

He squared his shoulders as he insisted, "I'm not scared of anything."

At that they both stepped forward into the cave.

Once inside, she noticed just how beautiful the walls were, glowing with a blue and green light, which was good since they had no fire or the ability to use flash to light their way.

They continued on down the path but more and more she began to realize that perhaps this wasn't Mt. Moon. She had heard there were plenty of Pokemon there, but so far she hadn't spotted any and she was sure she would have heard about the walls glowing like they did.

"I definitely sense a very powerful presence nearby," Lucas concluded, "perhaps this is the home of some legendary Pokemon."

This certainly did not deter her however, in fact it caused quite the opposite reaction.

"Perhaps, in which case we should try to find it!" Delia replied confidently. She'd always wanted to see a legendary Pokemon, maybe even catch one somehow.

Lucas however seemed much less certain, after all if they were going to battle a legendary Pokemon he would be the one required to be doing the actual battling and as weak and inexperienced as he was, having just started out several months ago, he didn't like his odds.

She however seemed to realize this and that perhaps potentially angering a super powerful Pokemon might not be such a good idea when she heard the cry.

It was a baby's cry!

Instinctively, she rushed in the direction of the cry with Lucas reluctantly running after her.

Finally she spotted on the ground a baby, totally without clothing and only covered in what appeared to ash from a fire.

The realization made her mad, who would cover a baby in ash like that and then just leave him?

At least he seemed unharmed, in fact there wasn't a scratch or burn on him thankfully.

She picked him up and began rocking him in her arms, which caused him to immediately stop crying.

The baby looked up at her with adorable eyes with wonder, as if curious just who she was.

"Hey little guy," She cooed softly to him, "where did you come from?"

"Well he has to be someone's," Lucas answered, "I can't imagine someone would just leave him like this unless something happened to them."

"There isn't anyone else here," She pointed out.

At that moment, a beautiful light suddenly appeared directly in front of her before the most beautiful woman she had ever seen stepped out of it, clad in a gown that appeared to be literally on fire, flames surrounding every part of it and her.

Yet this fire seemed brighter and more beautiful than she had ever seen before yet generated no heat.

As she looked directly into her eyes, they also glowed with such a fire.

Clearly this woman wasn't...human. A legendary Pokemon for sure.

"So it appears you have been chosen as the new Guardians," The woman declared, seeming pleased, "the baby you hold in your hands is very special, more special than you can ever know. He will save many worlds."

"Who are you?" Lucas inquired.

"My name is not important," The woman replied, seeming amused by the question, "what is important is how you are going to raise the child."

Lucas stepped back as he argued, "you expect me to raise this child?"

"Every child needs love and care including this one," Arceus answered, "whether you want it or not, it appears you have been chosen as the child's guardians."

Her boyfriend seemed to be thinking things over. Clearly they couldn't go on a Pokemon journey carrying a baby around, at least not easily. Besides both of them were only 16, hardly old enough to be parents.

"Where are his parents?" She inquired.

The fire woman however shook her head as she explained, "he has no parents, no family at all."

That was so sad, for a child to be an orphan and while she wasn't his biological mother, she couldn't deny she felt a certain kinship and love for this child that she now had safely in her arms. She felt like he was already hers...and one day she would also be his.

That was an odd thought, but it still felt right. Besides if this strange woman who emanated so much power even she could feel it felt that she needed to raise this child, than probably there was a good reason for it.

She was young and wouldn't consider herself terribly amazing but if there was one thing she had always wanted to be is that she wanted to be a mother.

"All right," She finally agreed solemnly, "I'll do it."

The woman smiled and said, "I knew you would. The decisions you make today will impact the entire fate of the world later yet I know you will be up to the task. However I should warn you of one thing: no matter how you might care for and love him, he will never truly be your child and you will never truly be his mother. In time you will come to understand that."

"Um lady," Lucas said a bit irreverently and impatiently, "I think you've got the wrong guardians or whoever. Surely there has to be someone better."

The woman merely shook her head as she argued, "I am not wrong but you of course have your agency. If you were to stay with Delia to raise the child, you would eventually become more powerful than even you have ever dreamed. However if you choose to leave, I perceive you will indeed become powerful, but eventually forced to watch as Delia becomes the far more powerful one."

Delia very much doubted that.

However the fire woman seemed to know her thoughts as she stated, "as a sign of this, in your darkest hour you shall come to know the power of fire known only to one."

Before she could ask just what that meant, the woman disappeared in a great burst of light.

Lucas then looked over at her then and commented, "we can't just take him Delia."

"Why not?" She questioned, "he needs someone to care and love him. Don't you think I'd be a good mother?"

"I don't want children Delia!" Lucas insisted, "ever! This will completely ruin our training."

"Perhaps," She agreed, "but sometimes fate gives you a different destiny. We'll take him to my hometown in Pallet and raise him there. We could be a family, me as his mother and you as his father."

It was true it certainly put her plans on hold and it was a huge decision for her to make but...as she looked into the baby's eyes...she just couldn't resist wanting to do everything she could for him.

"I don't want to give up my dream of becoming a great and powerful Pokemon just on a foolish whim of you wanting to be a mom," Lucas answered, "besides how are you going to raise it and provide for it."

"Ash, not it," Delia informed him.

"Excuse me?" Lucas questioned.

"His name silly," Delia responded as she lifted the baby up quickly, eliciting a cute giggle from him, instantly warming her heart, "his name is Ash."

She had named him it for the ash he had been covered in when they had found him, something she was currently trying to brush off him. Once again it just felt right.

However just as she was starting to really bond with him, Lucas told her gravely, "if you are really going to do this Delia I don't think I can come with you. I have dreams and ambitions, things that can't be realized with a baby."

Icy shards of pain hit her heart at what Lucas had just said.

"Lucas?" She asked in desperation.

"It's either him or me," Lucas insisted.

She looked at her boyfriend and first Pokemon tenderly. They had already been through a lot and she had been so looking forward to their life together.

Then she looked back at the infant, looking so helpless and fragile and yet she could tell just how special and important he was.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she asked again, "Lucas? Please!"

A hard cold look appeared in Lucas' face as he wiped away a tear of his own before stating, "I want to be released."

Released. A word she had been dreading might happen, but never seriously. Not until now.

Finally however she reached for Lucas' pokeball and then released him, tears freely flowing down her cheeks even as she did so.

"Goodbye Delia," Lucas told her before walking out of the cave.

It was extremely hard to watch him go, but then little Ash let out another cry and she reminded herself she had already made her decision...and she would fulfill it to the best of her ability.

At the conclusion of the dream, as she always did Delia woke up in tears, but what had awakened her was something entirely different.

She heard, this time in real life, another infant's cry, immediately causing her to leap out of bed to identify the source.

Now rushing out of the building she had made her home, she spotted an infant, a baby Bagon she knew from speaking with his mother was named Wally clutched in the arms of someone that definitely wasn't his mother.

First of all, his mother was only another Bagon, but this one was clearly a Salamence even though she had only seen one once on television as rare as they were, over 6 feet tall, with a powerful tail and wings.

She was however female judging from her rather prominent assets sticking out of her chest, two I cups if she had to guess.

While clearly the Salamence was powerful, she wasn't about to let Wally get kidnapped as his kidnapper was currently trying to now fly away.

With a burst of flame emanating from her maw, she charged at the Salamence, hitting her with her flame attack and then raking her with her sharp claws.

The Salamence gave a low growl in response as she countered back by lashing out with her powerful tail, nearly knocking her to the ground.

She was seriously strong, she thought. Maybe late 50s in level.

Nevertheless, she managed to hold her ground as she tried to hit her with another attack.

Before she could however she was suddenly struck from behind and then everything went black.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

When she reawakened, it was to find several Pokemon standing over her: Zaria the Eevee, Jenny, and Lucas.

"How are you?" Jenny asked carefully.

"Okay," She told her, before immediately remembering what had happened before she was knocked out as she asked desperately, "where is Wally?"

"Gone," Zaria admitted, "and when we found Wally's mother and father, they had been frozen solid by some attack."

"Did you get a good look at the attackers?" Lucas asked.

"One of them," Delia answered, "the other came up and got me from behind. The one I saw however was a Salamence."

Lucas muttered under his breath before concluding, "I know who took him. It's this group of Dragons. Over in this world there aren't many native Pokemon living here, but there is one type that is actually much more common than our world: dragons. All of them live together about 200 miles from here on top of this mountain and spend tons of time battling each other and anything they come across which has made many of them very powerful. Still until now they hadn't caused us any trouble."

"Well let's go rescue him then," Jenny suggested.

"Unfortunately it might not be so simple," Lucas answered, "they might not look kindly upon outsiders entering their territory and accusing them of kidnapping."

"We aren't just letting them get away with it," Delia argued emphatically.

Lucas studied her, recognizing from personal experience all too well that she would stop at nothing for the safety of a child and then stated, "I suppose maybe if we had 1 or 2 of us approach the mountain-"

"I'll go," Delia immediately volunteered.

"So will I," Jenny also said, "I'm experienced with hostage negotiations, I should go."

Lucas seemed to be able to tell that neither of them would be dissuaded as he said, "you'll need to go as swiftly as possible, in which case...I have something for you."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

All the way in another world, Ash Ketchum was currently watching Misty be trained into a corset.

"I don't think I'll be able to breathe in this," She commented as she observed the even more hourglass shape she now had.

Personally he didn't see anything wrong with a bit of belly, but Giselle seemed to think otherwise.

"Just hold your breath then," Giselle recommended as she finished cinching up the corset.

"Easy for you to say," Misty replied grumpily, "no judge is going to vote for me if I'm dead."

"Actually one year a Gyarados won posthumously after tragically dying saving a bunch of people in a fire during the competition," Giselle informed her, "maybe we could spin the same angle here somehow."

"I'd prefer Misty losing to having her die," Ash argued.

"It was just a suggestion," Giselle replied before realizing something, "you really don't need to be here for this by the way."

He was about to say otherwise when Misty answered, "she's right Ash, why don't you go train Ivy, she's close to evolving anyway and I think she'd prefer to have you help her. I have a feeling I won't be doing much battling until this whole thing is over anyway."

Ash mulled it over before telling her, "all right, suit yourself."

He turned towards Ivy and asked, "all right, who do you want to battle?"

"I'll do it," Lugia volunteered.

He winced. Lugia may not have any real control over any attacks, but she was an Iron Wall in defense. Pidgey had literally stood there for hours hitting away at Lugia, while Lugia just stood there laughing because she thought it tickled.

"If I win though I get to kiss you Ash," Lugia proclaimed.

He winced again. He knew Lugia wanted to join in what she perceived as fun but...once she got her memory back it might be a different story and he didn't want her mad at him, he'd seen only a fraction of what she was capable of but he wasn't eager to have it used on him.

"It'll be fine Ash," Ivy reassured him, "I'm sure if Lugia likes you now she would like you just the same with her memories. Just as long as you don't take too much advantage of her, you needn't worry."

Easy for her to say he thought.

"Besides," Ivy added, "I think I figured out to win."

At that, the two Pokemon lined up to face each other. For the purposes of the battle Lugia was in her human sized form.

"Hey Lugia, I bet you can't get me," Ivy teased.

"Yeah I can," Lugia insisted as she tried to fly towards her.

However Ivy calmly and merely grabbed her with her vines before she could reach her and smacked her to the ground.

"No fair," Lugia complained as she got up.

"You can't attack me directly Lugia," Ivy insisted.

Lugia tried once more with the same result, getting a bit frustrated.

What was Ivy's strategy here, he wondered.

"Nah, nah, you can't get me," Ivy uncharacteristically teased her as she then blew a loud raspberry at her.

That turned out to be enough for Lugia as she then unleashed her signature powerful move Aeroblast, a mighty blast of wind according to legend capable of reaching air force wind speeds above that of a hurricane.

This one was a good deal less powerful but it still was pretty awe inspiring as whizzed past.

Ivy just barely managed to dodge it and that was only because Lugia's expression on her face just beforehand gave it away.

"Missed me," Ivy teased as if unconcerned by the powerful attack, "I bet you can't do that again."

Lugia then seemed to concentrate again and...another extremely powerful Aeroblast was unleashed, this one Ivy failed to dodge as it scored a direct hit on her, one hit koing her and knocking her out.

"I did it, I won!" Lugia declared triumphantly.

Yet he suddenly realized something.

"Lugia?" Ash asked, "why don't you try and do exactly the same thing you did to cause those other Aeroblasts?"

"I just did it," Lugia pointed out, not realizing what he was getting at.

"Try to really think about it, maybe how you were feeling or what you were thinking just beforehand," He suggested.

Lugia did so...and then was rewarded with another powerful blast, this one strong enough to knock a big oak tree down just from the force with a very loud crashing sound and causing leaves to be scattered all over.

To try it out again, she concentrated again...and let out another one, causing yet another tree to go crashing to the ground.

"Wow!" Lugia breathed, "I can use Aeroblast whenever I want now."

He smiled. Ivy clearly had known what she was doing even if she hadn't really expected to win.

"Good job," He praised her.

She smiled before saying, "thank you Ash, you're the best."

"You can thank Ivy," He suggested.

Lugia looked around for Joy but upon not finding her declared, "I'll heal her then."

To his surprise, Lugia did just that.

"I just knew you could do it," Ivy gushed to Lugia once she had recovered.

"Thanks," Lugia answered proudly, "so when do I get my kiss?"

"How about right now?" He suggested as he pulled her in for a kiss.

As soon as he did, a feeling went through his entire body, or really a memory.

A memory of the power of the sea: hurricanes, tidal waves, as well as total and complete calm all at the same time. Then there was beauty and discovery and then as quick as it occurred it ended and he found himself still locked lips with Lugia was who was continuing to kiss him.

"I thought you intended on a kiss, not a full on make-out session," Ivy observed.

He pulled away from Lugia as he asked, "how long was I kissing?"

"At least several minutes," Ivy informed him.

"That long?" He asked. He could have sworn it was only for an instant.

"That was great!" Lugia said enthusiastically, "Kisses are really fun!"

"They are indeed," Ivy agreed with a smile, "of course I had another reason for wanting to battle you Lugia. I got plenty of experience even if I didn't win which means-"

"You're going to evolve?" He asked breathlessly.

"If you want me to," Ivy stated as if leaving it up to him.

"I want to if you want to," Ash told her.

"All right," Ivy informed him, "but if I'm going to I really I should do the same thing as Misty and have sex with you. Scientifically speaking, sex is actually the best for a Pokemon right after an evolution and also helps foster a closer bond between Pokemon and trainer."

He wasn't about to argue with that logic as he allowed her to evolve.

She concentrated as he watched her slowly start to change. She began to grow taller and wider, adopting much the same shape Misty had only instead of a shell, her bulb began to flower, forming a beautiful red flower on her back.

As she finished changing, she dropped down onto all fours, her arms now just as thick and long as her legs. From now on, she would likely be on all fours for much of the time but of course be fine upright as well.

Her head pushed back enough so that her face was now facing directly forward however, but he could tell that she still felt comfortable in such a position.

She gave a little hop, causing her new large 34G breasts to shake a little, despite being well contained in a skintight blue and green suit.

"Well what do you think?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need to inspect your body," He joked, "you know, for research purposes."

"Good idea," She answered with a grin as she allowed him to come over to her and "examine."

She wasn't quite as big as Misty, but still rather large as Venusaurs tend to be, her butt sticking up proudly into the air now that she was on all fours.

"I like your flower Ivy," He commented to her.

She shook her leaves and flower before telling him, "actually call me Venus from now on. Many Pokemon change their names when they evolve and I consider myself to be fully a Pokemon now. I wouldn't want to be anything else."

"All right," He agreed, "I can do that Venus, so is it all right to call a Grass type hot?"

Venus laughed slightly before telling him, "just call me beautiful."

"Then you're beautiful," Ash responded as he crouched down to give her a kiss.

After kissing he then looked her over dubiously trying to figure out how exactly they were going to have sex. He didn't want to get on top of her in order to avoid smashing her flower.

"Are you trying to figure out how we're going to do it?" She observed, quickly guessing what he was thinking about.

"You're getting bottom of course," Venus insisted.

"You'll crush me," Ash argued.

"Are you calling me fat?" Venus asked him, pretending to be upset.

"No," He answered quickly

In all honesty, she really couldn't be considered to be fat, muscular and perhaps just a bit chubby, but definitely not fat.

"You'd better not," She warned, "but anyway I think I have a solution to the problem."

Venus took out both of her retractable vines and swung them around two nearby trees before suspending her body between them. She used her control of her vines to lower and then raise her body.

"There, problem solved," Venus observed happily.

He supposed it worked and so he followed her deeper into the woods where they could be alone.

Neither of them were aware they were being followed.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Joy was currently going through her meager medical supplies again, frowning the entire time. It wasn't exactly much and she was running low on a lot. Being able to heal Pokemon running low on energy and health? Sure. Being able to heal the many other random things she had to fix? Not so much.

For example, she was now totally out of Paralyze Heals thanks to Pikachu paralyzing everyone so much as well as being totally out of condoms and birth control pills.

Why on earth Ash and the other Pokemon needed to have sex that much she simply couldn't understand. She was aware it felt good but did it really feel that good?

As for herself, she was still trying to grasp and understand the concept. She knew the concept medically, but she was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Jessie in particular seemed surprised that she had showed so little interest. Perhaps she had something wrong with her sexual reproductive parts or something.

Yet having already checked herself over thoroughly and found nothing amiss, she had no other answers.

At that moment, Lugia came over to her and stated, "I have a hurt."

"Where is the pain?" She asked her as she looked her over.

"It's not really a physical hurt, you see when I was watching Ash and Ivy having sex-" Lugia began to explain.

"You spied on them?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like they were having fun so I wanted to know what they were doing," Lugia told her, "I want to kiss and have my boobs sucked and have Ash's thingy inside my-"

"I get the picture," Joy interrupted her, "well you're really not supposed to spy on them, but why would that cause you pain?"

"Ash does it with the rest of you and not me," Lugia complained, "Why can't I? Why wouldn't he kiss me some more earlier when I know he liked it."

She struggled to come up with an answer for her as she told her, "well Lugia, you're special and you-"

"I don't want to be special or a legendary!" Lugia argued angrily, "I just get treated differently like everyone is a little scared of me. Even Celebi is like that. I don't think I want my memories back either. Apparently before I lost them I had to spend most of my time alone down at the bottom of the ocean because I was too dangerously strong. That sounds lonely to me. I just want to be like everybody else."

In truth, Joy felt bad for Lugia and she could understand, although of course not entirely, just how she felt.

"You know sometimes we don't always understand everything that we might want to," Joy explained, "I've had patients for example that I've had no idea how to help them even though they might even be dying or seriously hurt. As for you, there are a lot of people who would love to be as strong or as beautiful as you."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Lugia asked.

"Of course," Joy answered.

"I think you're beautiful too," Lugia informed her.

Joy was unable to avoid blushing as she stated, "anyway, I think you don't realize just how important you are. True, you miss out on a lot of things, but you also keep balance, order, and harmony among the legendary birds as well as the oceans. Without you having made the sacrifices lots of people might have died. None of us including me would be alive so I'm very grateful you are who you are. However I can understand how difficult it must be to make sacrifices like that. I've had to make many sacrifices myself as a healer."

Lugia seemed to consider this before commenting, "you're so smart and nice Joy. I suppose you're right even though it's hard, but I still think both of us deserve to be happy."

"I am happy," Joy argued.

"No you're not," Lugia answered, "you're worried there is something wrong with you sexually."

"How did you know that?" She asked her in complete shock.

"I just know," Lugia answered simply, "sometimes I pick up on stuff that people are thinking."

Legendary Psychic Pokemon. Figures, Joy thought.

"I wish I knew what people were thinking sometimes," Joy confided.

"Well I'm thinking that I want to solve your problem for you," Lugia answered.

"How?" Joy asked.

"Like this," She replied.

Lugia suddenly rushed towards her at legendary speed and kissed her.

At first she was about to resist but then...a feeling of power washed over her. It was like feeling the very power of the ocean on her lips which completely overwhelmed her entire body. There was both strength, but also peace and calm, reminding her of the ocean she used to play in as a child near Cerulean. Lugia embodied all those feelings...

Finally however she seemed to recognize her surroundings again and found she was now kissing Lugia back with wild abandon.

Wow, so this was what it was like. No wonder people liked kissing. It felt amazing. She didn't think that ocean feeling usually happened when kissing, but the actual feel of Lugia's lips on hers, the soft and yet firmness of it, her body tingling with excitement...

To her surprise, she also found her hands directly on Lugia's boobs. She had never had any desire to be so forward with someone even though she had touched plenty of ones as a nurse.

Well she had truthfully never had a patient like Lugia, she'd always been intrigued by her as she essentially rewrote many of the misconceptions that healers had had for millenia in what was possible but now...she was awaking something in her that would not be stamped down. She wanted this, she realized and Lugia apparently did too.

Lugia was already taking her own top off.

"You want to feel them?" She invited, assuming that if she had her hands on her chest that was what she wanted.

At first when asked, the thought suddenly hit her. Was she insane? Lugia still had amnesia and she could never take advantage of a patient like that, especially a legendary who deserved plenty of respect. Surely she would never want something like this if she had her memories.

Yet as she looked into Lugia's, beautiful eyes, somehow showing the same power and understanding of the ocean that she had felt while kissing her, she recognized something: loneliness. Save for the occasional visit from Celebi or some other legendary Lugia had always been alone and it hadn't started with her amnesia. It had always been there. More than anything Lugia wanted to be accepted and loved as part of a group. That realization gave her the confidence to continue.

Finally she nodded to answer Lugia's question as Lugia then removed her huge white bra, displaying her now totally naked breasts.

She's seen them before naked, in fact she'd seen plenty of naked breasts but this was the first time she'd actually desired and wanted to feel some. They were massive, yet perfect, defying gravity with absolutely no sag to them despite their size.

Yet Lugia was only at human size, they could be many times bigger if she were full sized. Even now however, Lugia was a good deal taller than her, causing them to be directly in front of her face.

Her big nipples were sticking out prominently, almost asking to be sucked. She felt like a baby, wanting to suck those big, fat nipples.

That fact caused her to do something she hadn't been intending as she popped Lugia's distended fat nipple into her mouth and began to suck.

A wave of enjoyment flashed through her. They really tasted good, still somehow creating that feeling of the sea as well as other emotions she hadn't been expecting.

She apparently liked boobs she realized. Yet another thing she was suddenly discovering about herself.

"That feels so good," Lugia commented happily, which only encouraged her more.

As she sucked, she tried to also cup and heft it in her hands, but she struggled with their sheer weight. Even just one was really heavy. Talk about a legendarily strong back.

"My boobs are loving this," Lugia informed her.

I'm loving this, she thought back.

She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard a thanks in reply in her head.

Yet another previously unused power by Lugia, she thought. She was apparently a limitless supply of interesting surprises.

It only caused her to like her all the more.

After switching to the other one and sucking that and playing with that one for awhile, Lugia then announced, "my turn."

"Your turn?" She asked as she popped a nipple out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I want to suck your boobs now," Lugia announced.

She tried to say, "well mine aren't very nice like yours."

Apparently Lugia wasn't listening because she had already managed to somehow pull of her shirt and get her bra off at the same time.

She looked down at her breasts, bigger than an average Chansey, frankly they tended to be very pear or egg shaped (of course she still had a very big butt for a girl as short as she was) but the problem was they were rather droopy, dropping down onto her stomach.

Lugia however couldn't care less as she grabbed a fat tit and popped it into her mouth.

All right, yeah, that felt good she thought as she allowed Lugia to continue. She'd never felt this way, felt so unbelievably...

She felt wetness in her nether regions, she was starting to produce

"I love you Joy, you're so beautiful," Lugia told her.

Well if the most beautiful woman you've ever seen thinks you're beautiful...maybe she wasn't all that bad.

Finally she leaned in to kiss Lugia again which her new kissing partner happily accepted. Whatever had come over her tonight...she really, really liked it and didn't want it to stop.

Author's Note: So there you have it. Another chapter done. I decided to include the Joy/Lugia scene since it was just long overdue to have Joy get involved with at least someone. I had Joy first ending up with Jessie and then Ash in previous versions of this chapter, but none of them worked or felt as right as it did this way. Perhaps some readers might not like the lesbian relationship aspect, but I promised myself in starting this story that I wasn't going to simply not have it or anything else potentially unpopular just because I might lose a few readers. It's very easy however for an author to lose sight of just why they write (and no it's not simply for either fame or fortune, because most authors never get rich and I of course am doing this for free).

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: The winner of my little competition I had a couple of chapters ago goes to F14M3RZ. They voted for Lucario and as well as giving a good explanation for why to include one, after introducing a Lucario in Lucas, who admittedly is rather a big jerk, still thanked me for choosing to include a Lucario. For still being a good sport about it, I was impressed enough to feel that they deserve to win my competition the most.

Also I want to point out that there have indeed been plenty of evolutions lately. It just sort of works out that way due to all evolving in the level 30s, but hopefully none of you mind.

Chapter 24

Delia and Jenny literally raced across the land as Delia held as tightly as she could onto Jenny's back.

Evidently Fire Stones were more common here and Lucas happened to have one because Jenny was now a lot stronger and way faster as a newly evolved Arcanine, her entire body absolutely perfectly suited for running fast

She had toned lean muscles particularly in her legs and thighs, her long blue hair practically glowing in the light of the rising sun as well as a bushy blue fire tail that trailed behind her as she ran.

Even though they were on a rescue mission, Jenny still couldn't resist testing out what her new body could do despite her rather scared passenger. Evidently riding piggyback at over 50 miles an hour was not an enjoyable thing and she had accidentally cut into Jenny's flesh with her claws on one occasion in order to avoid falling off, causing a very quick yelp.

The good news, and the reason she was even putting up with it was they were making excellent time At this rate, they would be there soon despite the vast distance.

"I absolutely love this!" Jenny said happily for the millionth time after leaving, "who wouldn't want to be an Arcanine? I feel like I could run forever!"

"I just wouldn't want to hold onto you forever," Delia complained, "I keep nearly falling off."

"At least you aren't the one carrying 100 pounds of dead weight," Jenny pointed out, "you'd probably take all day to get there by yourself."

"True," Delia agreed, "I suppose I should be grateful for that, but...I'm not doing this on the way back."

"I'm not waiting for you then," Jenny answered honestly, "I was built for speed!"

She couldn't help grinning at Jenny's enthusiasm, at least one of them was having fun. Besides, it wasn't everyday you evolved and a little celebration should be allowed. Frankly she'd probably be flying around like crazy when she evolved into a Charizard which probably wouldn't be too long from now.

Until then, she was grateful to have Jenny around and willing to take her on her back.

"Jenny?" Delia asked her as a thought came to her.

"Yeah?" Jenny said.

"When I get back to Ash...do you think you'll be alright without me?" Delia inquired.

"Do you mean do you think I can handle being the leader of the group?" Jenny observed, "yes I think we should be fine. Besides I know you want to get back to Ash. Frankly I do too, but I'd say I'm needed here more. Just as long as I get in at least one good run a day I'll be good enough."

"Thank you," Delia told her gratefully, "you're a good friend."

"Of course," Jenny agreed, "what are friends for. Also tell Joy I said hi."

"Will do," Delia answered as they got back to continuing onward.

It wasn't long before they finally spotted the mountain, sticking up into the distance.

At first they had taken it as a sign that they were almost there...but it wasn't long before they recognized it was actually because of just how huge and high the mountain was.

It jutted up from the ground like a perfect sharp spearpoint, other than for the very top which flattened out as if the tip had broken off.

At it's base, they felt like mere ants as they stared directly up at it, looking directly up a stiff and perfectly smooth cliff face.

"We're going to need to find a path or something because I can't scale that," Jenny observed.

"Unfortunately I'm no more mountain goat than you are," Delia pointed out.

"Why not try getting into it with your claws?" Jenny suggested.

That was a good idea, which she tried but with limited results. The rock was simply too hard.

"I'm going to go around and try and find a way up it," Jenny told her as she raced off, leaving her alone.

She looked up at the mountain again. Probably at least a mile straight up it, she thought. If she could fly, she could get up that in no time, however without wings or sharp enough claws it just wasn't feasible.

"Having trouble?" A voice asked her.

In surprise, she turned around...only to nearly faint in shock.

It was the woman. The one who had given Ash to her, the fire woman.

"Hello," The woman greeted her as if this was merely a casual visit.

"You-you're...," Delia stammered.

"Yes, I'm the one who gave Ash to you," She finished for her, "have you figured out who I am yet?"

Delia had thought about it. Many sleepless nights she had thought about it as well as the curious circumstances in which she had gotten Ash.

"Arceus?" She suggested.

The Fire woman smiled before admitting, "oh no, I'm afraid Arceus doesn't do everything, there are other legendaries around who actually do things you know. For example I'm responsible for a little something called the rainbow."

"Ho-oh," Delia said, glad to finally know her identity.

"Very good," Ho-oh praised, "I'd also take the name Rainbow, just don't call me Babe or Baby, I'm sort of over that too sometimes."

"Ash," Delia blurted out.

"Indeed," Ho-oh agreed, "he was put briefly into my care. I actually find it amusing you decided to name him Ash. Sacred Ash would have been a more appropriate name, but I suppose it doesn't sound as good. That ash I covered him in was meant to protect him, not harm him, it has certain properties to ash created by my Sacred Fire. Ash as you've already figured out is a rather special kid, in fact both of them are."

"Both of them?" Delia inquired.

"The Ash from another world and the one you raised you raised of course," Ho-oh explained as if it was obvious, "anyway explaining all of that isn't why I'm here. I'm actually here because you're going to need help if you are going to succeed on your mission. The dragons up on top of that mountain aren't going to like you invading their territory. They really don't listen to anybody including Legendaries other than Reshiram and she left ages ago. Hasn't been back here since and without her to lead them they've unfortunately got some pretty messed up beliefs now. They won't give up the baby they took without a fight and unfortunately...you're going to fail without my help."

"What am I supposed to do?" Delia questioned.

"Tell them you wish to take the Fire Dragon test, they'll know what you're talking about," Ho-oh told her, "also while you're taking the actual test, I want you to think of me."

Delia mulled it over. A bit cryptic but legendaries she was finding were naturally that way. They would give you just enough to be able to succeed, but that was it.

"Well I don't suppose you could at least fly me up there?" Delia asked her hopefully.

Ho-oh shook her head before reminding her, "why don't you just fly yourself up there?"

"I don't have any wings," Delia pointed out.

However Ho-oh only smiled in return and observed, "Really? What are those then?"

Delia looked back just behind her shoulder and gasped when she saw two tiny little wings starting to sprout from her back.

She was evolving!

"How did-?" She asked in wonder.

"I can't do everything for you, but I can help you gain a bit of experience, just enough for you to evolve," Ho-oh answered, "of course by giving you so much I'm also going to have expect a lot more out of you, especially after all the things the other Delia has been doing."

Before she could ask about the other Delia, Ho-oh decided to disappear and she was left to just concentrate on evolving.

She'd evolved once before, but it still felt weird, having your entire body tingle and grow right before your eyes. Her wings were first to start growing, but they were soon followed by the rest of her. Her tail began elongating and the flame on the end of it grew bigger and hotter. She felt herself stretching out, getting much taller, past the usual height of a Charizard at 6 foot and then going somewhat past that, finally stopping at 6'2.

Her red hair she felt was inching down her butt and then her lower legs before stopping at her knees.

Her breasts began to swell as she cupped them in her hands, bigger and bigger before stopping at a huge 32H cup.

Finally she stopped evolving as she let out a loud roar as well as a huge burst of flame from her mouth.

She felt incredibly powerful as she let out her new, large sharp claws and tested them by slicing through the air.

Frankly she was extremely pleased with the changes, she felt like she could beat anybody like this. She was tall and thin, yet very beautiful and strong. For added measure, she let out another huge burst of flame from her mouth, causing her to grin.

At that moment, Jenny came back, having a shocked look on her face as she took in her newly evolved form.

"Delia?" She asked.

"Did you think it was someone else?" Delia shot back, still grinning, "it looks like you aren't the only one to evolve today."

"You're so totally gorgeous!" Jenny gushed.

"Thanks," Delia answered as she tested out her new beautiful orange wings by flapping them a bit. She nearly was launched into the air already, they were a lot more powerful than she had thought.

"Well I guess we figured out how we're going to get up there," Jenny observed, "I couldn't find a way up the mountain and then I heard your roar. I wouldn't be surprised if they heard that and already know we're coming."

She decided not to tell Jenny about Ho-oh just yet and merely told her, "actually I think maybe I should go alone for this."

Jenny seemed surprised but then insisted, "oh no, you aren't about to just run off into danger without me now that we've gotten to the actually dangerous part."

She had indeed been wanting to protect her...but she should have known better. No way Jenny was about to be left behind for that.

"Thank you Jenny," Delia told her, as she went to go hug her. It felt different having both of their bodies change so much, but it still felt nice.

After letting Jenny get on her back (returning the favor for her being on her back) she took off into the air...shakily and unsteadily, but still managing it. Of course if she messed up the ground would be there to break their fall. How nice of the ground.

A couple of times she nearly fell as she wracked her brain to figure it out. However she found that really the best way was to simply rely on instinct, she might not know how to fly, but this new body of hers certainly did.

As she flew higher and higher, she noted that the entire mountain appeared to be still just as unpassable as ever, jutting out into an almost perfect, smooth spike with few if any handholds to climb up it. Clearly the dragons had chosen a good mountain if they wanted to be alone. Only flying Pokemon like them would be able to get up it.

While she wasn't technically a dragon type, she was hoping that her appearance that was like a dragon would earn her at least a bit of respect.

Finally however, she got to the top of the mountain and stared in shock at the city that lay before her. All around the city were evidences that dragons lived here, various dragon statues everywhere, buildings with stone dragon heads over each door, and then there were the dragons themselves, at least a thousand if she had to guess lived here.

Some of them however began to notice her and point with a few preparing to take off to intercept her.

With her flying skills still being not that great, she knew she couldn't win a battle in the air just yet and so quickly landed with a loud thud.

"What are you doing here outsiders?" A Dragonair woman asked accusingly as she and a half dozen other dragons approached them.

"We're from the town a couple hundred miles from here, there was a kidnapping and we suspect one of the dragons here committed the crime," Delia informed them.

"That's a pretty bold accusation, one you had better be willing to back up," Came a voice.

She turned to look, and instantly recognized who it was. It was the Salamence woman!

"It's you!" Delia proclaimed, "you did it!"

"Of course not, I'm Bertha, part of the Dragon Council and I have my own child already, I wouldn't need to steal another," Bertha countered.

As if to demonstrate, she held up baby Wally in her arms.

Now Delia understood a bit better but it certainly didn't help the situation. If she had to guess, something had happened to her other baby, likely an accident of some kind and she had tried to then steal a replacement child to make up for it. However if she was evidently in some sort of important position it was less likely anyone would believe her as an outsider.

"I'm giving you one chance outsider, get out and never return. I won't let you make up such lies about me," Bertha claimed angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Delia insisted as she tightened her stance.

Jenny formed a similar defensive stance alongside her.

Despite being a Charizard now, she was still a good deal weaker than Bertha was, especially if you took into account her fire attacks wouldn't even be very effective against her she suspected. However she also knew she could never leave without getting back Wally.

"Hold on a moment," An old wizened Dragonite man stated, "if she has come all this way I do believe we should at least listen to her before we go kicking her out.

"Master Coneus," Bertha argued, "you can't possibly-"

Coneus however held up his hand to silence her, proving that he had an even greater position of authority than her and Bertha, while unhappy, was forced to respect that.

He then turned towards them and stated, "you are indeed outsiders and not true Dragons and therefore not allowed to be here, we will at least listen to what you have to say. If there is any merit to it we will do what we can to see that it is rectified.

Well at least someone seemed to be willing to listen, but that didn't mean they could actually convince him or anyone else.

Delia gulped, now looking around at the audience. There were some very powerful Pokemon around here.

It was however Jenny who chose to actually explain about the kidnapping.

Some of the audience seemed to be too distrusting of her to really listen but fortunately Coneus at least seemed to take her seriously listening politely until she had finished.

After another moment, Coneus proclaimed, "let me see the child Bertha."

Bertha drew back and argued, "are you actually listening to this Dragon-wannabe?"

"If the child is indeed yours then you should have no problem with me examining them more closely. I held your baby in my arms after his birth. If he is indeed the same child then I should know," Coneus declared.

At first Delia felt that she had just scored a major victory as Bertha would then have no choice but to hand the child over but then she unexpectedly declared, "I resent having to do so, being accused of kidnapping like this, especially by you Coneus, I am a member of the High Council and ought to be afforded some respect. However if this outsider wishes to persist in such lies then I shall challenge her to a battle. If I win then she should be obligated to depart and never return and this kidnapping nonsense immediately dropped. If however by some small miracle she wins then I shall commit fully to any investigation she wishes to be made upon me and her supposed kidnapping."

Most of the audience seemed to be nodding in agreement. Apparently in this society battling overcame justice.

Delia knew she simply couldn't win a fight against Bertha, not after having so recently evolved and still getting the hang of her new body. However she then remembered the words of Ho-oh about the fire dragon challenge.

"I would like to take the fire dragon challenge instead," She declared.

A loud gasp came from the crowd.

Bertha, however, while also shocked then smiled and said, "very well then, I shall agree to those terms if you succeed."

Having her opponent agree to such terms so easily did not however fill her with much confidence. If she was, it meant she thought she would fail whatever challenge it was.

"What if I fail?" Delia questioned.

"If you fail you'll die and I won't have to worry about you anyway," Bertha told her smugly.

Great, Delia thought. Just wonderful.

"The Great Fire Dragon Challenge has been attempted by many dragons ever since our Lady Reshiram left," Coneus explained, "it is said that only until it is conquered and the precious stone at the end of it obtained will Reshiram return to usher in the dawning of a new era."

At that, she and Jenny was taken over and out of the city by the crowd a short distance before finally stopping at the entrance to a cave.

Inside the cave as far as she could tell, it was absolutely covered in large, sharp icicles sticking down from the ceiling.

She shivered as there appeared to be a very cold blast of air emanating out of the cave.

"Return the precious stone to us," Coneus told her.

"You can do it Delia," Jenny encouraged her, even though clearly worried for her.

Delia let out a long breath. She could do this. It was just ice.

Then she noticed one of the dragon skeletons not that far inside the cave. Why oh why would Ho-oh have her do this?

Bertha gave her a shove forward in order to encourage her.

Finally she took another deep breath and started walking forward into the cave.

She could feel the cold starting to get even worse as she shivered even more.

The good thing was that she wasn't a dragon. Most dragon types were weak to ice, something that she didn't share as a part Fire type.

However to her surprise snow and ice started to blow directly at her. She however merely started blowing fire from her mouth in order to protect herself.

Looking around, she noticed at least 3 or 4 of the remains of dragons who had tried and failed to get this far, the cold already doing them in.

Still continually moving forward she continued to encounter more bodies, most of them quite old. One Dragonair was in fact totally frozen in a block of ice.

She didn't think most dragons would have made it this far unless they had had fire attacks, which they probably could have learned. In that regard she really didn't have any advantages apparently.

That was when she heard the first crack.

Looking up at the ceiling, she noticed the Stalactites looking like they were about to fall. If she were to get nailed by one of those...they could easily skewer her.

Now running, she rushed down the cave before they could start to fall, but this only seemed to accelerate how fast they began to drop.

She barely managed to avoid one landing on her right before almost getting killed by one on her left.

Suddenly and without warning, the cave went around a bend and there was no more ground to stand on.

She was forced to take off into the air even though that only got her closer to the hanging stalactites as she flew forward, trying to avoid death.

The icy wind however blew even harder, even the fire she was using to ward it off seemed to be no longer working. Her fire should be able to handle it, but...this ice was something else.

To make matters worse, she could no longer see very well either, her fire somehow failing to light anything.

She struggled to remain airborne as Ice began to collect on her wings. Perhaps there was a way to handle getting it off, she was sure there was but she had never learned. She'd never needed to because she had only just recently evolved into a part flying type.

This was it, she thought. She was dying. Any moment now she would start to fall, probably into some deep abyss she would never escape from, her body never found.

She thought of Ash, her wonderful son...no, not son. In a burst of clarity that only came at the end of her life, she realized that he had never truly been her son, not even when he had just been the one from this world that she had raised. She still loved him, loved him more than anyone, but...she could almost feel he was supposed to be something else for her, but exactly what she'd never find out.

As her thoughts however drifted to her finding Ash as a baby, she remembered words she had almost forgotten.

"In your darkest hour, you shall come to know the power of fire known only to one," Ho-oh's voice told her in her head.

Now surely was her darkest hour.

Concentrating deeply, she suddenly began to feel warmth beginning to come from deep within her and it only seemed to grow from there.

The ice on her wings began to evaporate and she was even starting to be able to see. Then with a rush, fire started to erupt directly out of her body in all directions. All ice and cold immediately went from her as the fire continued to grow and melt anything in its path.

Her mind supplied what this attack was: Sacred Fire. A signature attack known only to Ho-oh...until now.

Ho-oh had known somehow, known that she would need this attack in order to survive. The only question was why send her to do this challenge in the first place?

As she flew forward, no longer bothered by anything as long as she kept up her Sacred Fire attack, she spotted what she was supposed to get: on a golden pedestal at the very end of the cave was a small blue and black stone with a swirl in the center.

She was hesitant to grab it in case of any booby traps, but fortunately when she did, nothing happened.

Gratefully, she flew back down the cave where she had come from, her prize now in hand.

As she finally got back to the entrance of the cave, the audience of dragons were still there, but when they saw her, the stone she had held aloft, each of them gasped in total shock.

Whispering broke out among them.

Coneus however held up a hand to silence them as he told them, "so you have returned and completed the challenge while all others have failed? Surely you are greater than us all."

With that and to her surprise, he suddenly knelt down and bowed to her, as if venerating her.

The rest of the dragons seemed hesitant before they too knelt and bowed before her. The only exception was Bertha who was now looking at her with absolute rage.

"How can we bow to an outsider and a non-Dragon?" She roared, "she must have cheated or done some sort of trick!"

"There can be no doubt," Coneus argued, "she has succeeded nor could she have cheated to do so."

"Well if she had, then where is Reshiram like it is foretold she would return when the sacred stone was obtained?" Bertha countered.

"Right here," Came a voice.

Everyone in the audience turned including herself as they beheld a huge dragon type, easily 25 feet tall or more. Her white skin glistened in the sun and her blue eyes sparkled with an inner fire within them.

Reshiram however started to look around and each member of the audience and observed, "I must say, this place has really gone to pot. I'm gone 300 years and this is what you manage to do in my absence?"

"Lady Reshiram," Bertha tried to address her.

Reshiram however looked back at her coldly before declaring, "I'm afraid I have absolutely nothing to say to you other than that you will be held accountable for kidnapping that child."

Bertha seemed to look guilty for a moment before suddenly shaking the guilt off and arguing, "that child was mine. He will be much better off with me than with those...otherworlders."

However Reshiram merely hold up a hand and told her, "I would suggest you leave now before I really get angry. I promise you won't like me when I'm angry."

In response, Bertha opted for the fight response rather then flight as she attempted to rush at Reshiram.

Unfortunately a huge, legendary dragon isn't so easily fought against as before Bertha could even get there she encircled her entire body in a red orb.

Bertha tried to yell in protest, but no sound came out.

"You are officially banished from this city, I do not wish to ever see you here again," Reshiram warned her dismissively.

For added measure, Bertha was sent flying at a couple hundred miles an hour, still trapped inside her red orb and away.

"She won't be bothering you or anyone again," Reshiram stated, "however the damage she has done in kidnapping a child needs to be rectified, I want you Coneus to return the child personally and try to make amends the best you can. They are not our enemies and neither are they."

Reshiram pointed directly at her and Jenny, and they bowed politely in response.

"It appears I will need to stay here awhile and fix things up," Reshiram observed, "that however can wait. I need to talk to you quickly, we don't have a lot of time. First of all that stone you have is yours."

"Is it an evolutionary stone?" Delia inquired.

"Kind of," Reshiram admitted, "it's called Charizardite X, and is extremely, extremely rare. It is however perfectly suited for you although it is useless without something else. I'll leave you to figure out exactly what that is. However, we're now out of time, I need to take you back."

"Back where?" Delia inquired.

"Back to your trainer," Reshiram told her.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Ash walked alongside Misty, Pikachu, and Giselle as best as he could through the crowd of people.

He was frankly shocked at just how many people there were attending or participating in the beauty pageant. Thousands of people and Pokemon were here packed inside the normally much less crowded town center.

All around however he could see the signs of some of the problems with this world that he didn't normally see but he was aware existed. Even in the cities and towns they passed through it wasn't at least obvious. Here and there sure, he'd seen some obvious problems of concern, most notably Giselle and how she treated her Pokemon, but generally the worst offenders wouldn't be out and about anyway when they could have their Pokemon run all their errands for them.

However looking around, he was fully realizing that Giselle was actually quite ordinary in her behavior.

All together like this, he was noticing the many signs of trainers eager to show off their prestige, power, and wealth gained from their Pokemon.

Almost all of the trainers were dressed in very fine clothing; jewelry practically covering them from head to toe, sparkling with all the colors of the gold, silver, and precious gems they wore.

Some were in fact being carried about by their Pokemon on chairs or thrones while they barked out commands to their Pokemon servants and were fed various delicacies.

Even the middle class, of which there were far fewer here, was dressed as adequately as possible, and the poor (such as the Tentacool and others of the slums) he noted was completely unrepresented. He suspected that they simply weren't even allowed to be here, or at the very least heavily discouraged.

As for the Pokemon of the wealthy and middle classes, trainers seemed to only have their very best Pokemon out, those considered the strongest, or most beautiful, or exotic and rare.

In contrast he appeared to only have as his best Pokemon a Pikachu, a Feebas, and a Blastoise, with Misty being the only one actually worth showing off in this society.

He noticed many Pokemon from other regions, some he had never even seen before, even in his coma adventures and then others that were familiar to him, but not particularly so. There was a Marshtomp girl for example, currently spoon feeding her obese master, who languished on an ornate chair that was held up by two burly Hariyama females.

As for the Pokemon themselves, they were generally dressed scantily and trying to show off their best assets, whatever they might be. They varied from the ordinary to the extreme, depending on the likes and preferences of their trainers in what they considered attractive. There were of course many busty Pokemon, or those with small waists, or long legs, or nice bums, but add to that Pokemon characteristics and you had some just plain weird bodies. Some he was pretty sure couldn't possibly be natural.

He'd heard about Pokemon surgeries you could do, they were expensive and most trainers still preferred to achieve the desired looks for their Pokemon through natural means, but in numerous cases as he looked around, they had various "improvements" done to them. Some were simple such as a tattoo, while others clearly had their breasts or butts enlarged as their respective species didn't get anywhere near that big.

He noticed one girl that looked like she was about to topple over from the weight. He liked big breasts but...not like that.

Over just to their right, he spotted a long row of carts owned by Pokesalesmen, not only selling items, but also Pokemon themselves while various customers looked over the merchandise. If they were interested in a Pokemon, the Pokemon would then be released from its ball for the customer to look over more closely.

Even entire families seemed to be sold or traded in such a way, often having the family broken up.

While he had been aware that Pokemon were bought and sold like items, usually those types of places were relegated to only certain sections of towns or cities that he never went in for obvious reasons.

For the pageant, it appeared it was being done much more openly.

The sight plainly disgusted him and he had to look away.

"I can see now why the others didn't want to be here for this," Ash observed as he continued to look around in dismay.

"This world stinks more than I thought," Pikachu answered, looking like she might actually cry.

He put an arm around her to comfort her.

"It wasn't always this bad, only just recently so I'm told," Misty admitted," however even so we just don't usually see it, not out in the open so plainly like this. It makes me feel almost guilty that I'm so well treated and all around me are others treated so poorly."

"You're not the only one feeling guilty," Giselle confessed, now looking down at the ground in shame, "I used to be one of those people who took advantage of Pokemon like that. You just don't realize how horrible you are until you experience it from their perspective. Pokemon are just so eager to please they don't even know how miserable they really are."

Ash mulled it all over. He now understood a whole lot better why Arceus had sent him and Pikachu here. His world had its problems, but not like this.

As he continued to look around however, his eyes drifted back to where the Pokemon were being bought and sold. He noticed a particular Pokemon girl with dark skin and curly midback-length black hair that she wore in two pigtails.

It took awhile for him figure out what Pokemon she was, she'd clearly received several body "modifications." Her breasts for example were a good deal larger than they should be at double Ds, but the rest of her body was very small and thin. Her waist for example was so thin and tiny that he was worried it might snap.

Getting out his Pokedex, he checked to make sure he even had her species right. It turned out he was. She was a Riolu, but definitely not a well fed or cared for one.

What really got his attention as he got closer to her however were many scars and bruises practically covering her body.

Someone had done that to her, he realized. What kind of sick and twisted-

"Can I help you?" The shopkeeper who owned the Riolu girl asked, sounding like he wanted him to just go away. Clearly he had noticed his rather modest clothing and decided he wasn't worth it as a potential customer.

Frankly he would have agreed with the shopkeeper at least as far as being a potential customer, however he just couldn't seem to stop looking at the Riolu girl. Despite her terrible looking appearance, there was something about her...something important.

She however merely continued to look at the ground until he couldn't help but ask her, "What is your name?"

Yet that seemed to only surprise her, she probably didn't get a lot of people actually asking that question. However she neither answered nor looked up.

The shopkeeper however answered for her and said, "you don't need to know her name unless you plan to buy her and I highly doubt you've got the money for her."

"What are you doing over here Ash?" Misty questioned as she went and stood right next to him. Pikachu and Giselle following closely behind.

That seemed to cause an immediate change in the shopkeeper as he sized up Misty. Clearly a trainer who owned a beautiful Blastoise like Misty just might actually be worth his time.

The shopkeeper then raised up his hand as if prepared to strike the Riolu girl before insisting gruffily, "tell him your name girl."

"Rikey," The girl admitted quickly.

Ash knew he didn't have a lot of money. What little he had managed to earn was quickly spent on essentials, he probably couldn't afford to buy Rikey.

However, he couldn't just leave her to be snapped up and abused by some wealthy trainer. He just couldn't.

Then he tried to rationalize that there were probably many more just like her being sold just like this. He couldn't possibly save all of them and yet...surely he could save at least her.

The shopkeeper however then began explaining about her, trying to show off her merits, "she has a fantastic pedigree, totally purebred of the Riolu-Lucario line all the way back to her ancestor, the famed Lucario of old owned by the great Sir Aaron. Her breasts as you can see were upgraded in size, her waist was heavily trained to become as thin as possible, and she was kept on a strict diet during puberty in order to stunt her growth. She's currently 19 and young but already has experience in sexual arts, weapons fighting, and breeding and is also at a very high level of 28. I'd also be willing to part with her for only 5 grand."

That surprisingly sounded like a good deal to him, especially for someone lacking morals enough to be in such a business. However he was also appalled at the obvious lengths that someone had gone through in order to achieve a desired body out of her.

"If she is as valuable and skilled as you say she is," Giselle inquired, "why ask for so low?"

"Due to all the scars of course," The shopkeeper defended, "her last owner used her for weapons fights. That of course lowers her value considerably."

According to what little he had heard of such a practice as even in this world it was highly illegal, a type of underworld competition was participated in in which Pokemon used special weapons that didn't simply just take away a Pokemon's energy, but cause actual real lasting harm. In some cases, fights were actually to the death. In addition to being more exciting for some people with increased stakes, it was supposed that it actually caused a Pokemon to gain experience faster...if they lived.

Judging from Rikey's many scars, she'd definitely been through more than a few fights.

Giselle, who probably had experience buying Pokemon in such a manner still seemed suspicious and announced, "Ash this seems like a really fishy buy."

The shopkeeper argued back, "the only thing fishy is you, you smell and look disgusting. Why on earth your trainer would-"

"I'll give you 4000," Ash told him.

Everyone seemed surprised at such a declaration, Misty even whispered to him worriedly, "that's all the money we have left!"

He however ignored everyone and then told the shopkeeper, "take it or leave it."

At first he thought his offer would be too low...but then the shopkeeper after thinking it over for a brief moment declared, "you have a deal."

With that the transaction went underway, with him handing over the money and Rikey's pokeball being given to him.

She merely continued to look at the ground, seeming to not to care about whatever master she now had, but followed along when asked.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you," He told her gently, "you'll be well cared for and I think you'll enjoy being with me."

She however said or did nothing in response.

"So what do we do with her?" Misty asked skeptically, "send her to the other world?"

He thought about it, but ultimately decided against it at least for now. Like his other Pokemon, he was going to leave the option up to her after they had had time to chat a bit.

For now however, they needed to hurry and finish up with registration for the pageant.

He followed Giselle over to the registration desk. At the beginning stage of the pageant, very little information was required other than the number of Pokemon you wished to enter. Before the real competition began, judges would make very quick determinations of whether they were even worth having in the pageant. According to Giselle, Misty should very easily be able to get past that stage.

After a bit of thought, he decided to write down the number of entrants at 2 in case Ivy changed her mind at the last minute and decided to compete herself.

Just as he finished filling out the paperwork, a sight caught his eye.

Making their way forward were several dozen Pokemon and another half dozen trainers, all arrayed in matching tight red silk dresses as they waved gorgeous royal blue fans and waved to the crowd.

"The Celadon Gym Show Offs," Giselle commented, looking very annoyed at the sight.

This he realized was the Celadon Gym competitors.

All of their Pokemon were indeed Grass types, all very beautiful and getting plenty of attention from the audience watching them as they made their dramatic entrance.

At the very back of the group came Erika herself, who he knew in this world was in her mid 50s by now but she certainly didn't look it, probably using a great deal of anti-aging products he guessed.

She continued to wave and smile to the crowd along with the others of her party as she approached the sign up booth.

He could already smell the very pungent smell of their perfume, managing to overpower everything else.

"Out of my way kid," One of the women from the Gym told him dismissively as she approached.

Since he'd already just finished anyway, he backed away as Erika and the others started signing up.

"Don't worry about them," Giselle whispered to him, "they talk a big talk but Erika is the only one of them that has actually won and that was almost two decades ago. Now who your real competition is is over there."

Giselle pointed over at a certain person.

He glanced over at just where she was pointing and recognized them instantly even though she was a couple decades older.

"Susy?" He asked, "the Pokemon breeder?"

"She's one of the best breeders in the world," Giselle informed him, "she knows exactly what Pokemon will be good for breeding and breeds them to create some really attractive Pokemon. Unfortunately its very hard to buy one of the Pokemon that she bred because they are in such high demand, I should know I've tried."

He noted that unlike most trainers, Susy did not seem to have any Pokemon out. He guessed she was planning to unveil her entrant or entrants later on as a surprise.

Giselle then began pointing out other possible competition, and frankly he began to grow very worried for Misty. There was a lot of very attractive competition. He would still choose Misty over any of them in a heartbeat, but it simply didn't matter so much what he thought.

However as he looked over at Rikey, he recognized that they even more desperately needed to win this. Was it stupid of him to blow all of their money like that? Probably, but he could never have lived with himself if he hadn't.

As the competition got underway, applicants began making their way to the stage to be judged, which consisted of the 5 judges to get a good look at them before giving an immediate collective yes or no. It was obviously rather tough, some Pokemon didn't even manage to get fully onto the stage before they were rejected.

The ones that got accepted were looked at appreciatively before being given a yes.

Erika and her group for example sent up a dozen candidates but only half of them made it through.

Susy decided to debut her entrant with an absolutely stunningly gorgeous Ninetales, all nine of her tails literally glowing with beauty, her other features totally flawless. She got about 30 seconds up on the stage as she smiled and waved to the audience as well as let out several large Fire Blasts up into the air, entertaining the crowd.

Finally the judges surprisingly stood up with a standing ovation before passing her through.

Several Pokemon later, all of which were rejected, and it was Misty's turn as she walked up onto the stage.

He was seriously nervous for her, and she was probably nervous herself and also struggling to breathe, the corset she was wearing pushing deep into her, although it gave her an incredible hourglass shape.

The judges looked her over and with each passing second he noted that her chances went up. Finally however there came a collective yes.

"Yes!" Pikachu and him cried happily at the exact same time.

Misty got off the stage and went to go rejoin them, smiling widely.

"Good job," He told her as he went and hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks Ash," Misty said gratefully.

At that moment of exhilaration however, Pikachu then asked, "hey, where did Rikey go?"

He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere.

Of course, he thought, why she had been sold so cheaply. The shopkeeper knew she was likely to try and run away.

"Giselle," He told her breathlessly, "you stay and watch for more competition, I've got to go find her."

"Of course," Giselle agreed.

As he and his Pokemon spread out in search of her, he began to realize just how hopeless it was. There were thousands of people and Pokemon all around them, and then even more throughout the city, how would they ever find her like this?

Yet just as he thought this, he remembered something about his coma, an ability he had had. He couldn't even be sure he had it in real life, but he tried to do the same thing here now, reaching out with his senses to try and detect Rikey's distinct aura.

To his surprise, he somehow sensed it, currently leading out of the city to the south.

Running quickly, he managed to slowly catch up with her, her pace wasn't very fast as he just managed to catch her on the very outskirts of town.

Gasping from running so hard, he started sprinting even harder, aware that she should be able to easily outrun him.

However instead of trying to run away again, she seemed surprised as for the first time she looked up directly at him.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"You aren't the only one who can use Aura abilities," Ash claimed.

That caused her eyes to widen even more. He took note of her eyes. Despite the beaten up look of her body, her dark blue eyes still seemed to show resilience.

"I've never heard of a human with Pokemon abilities," She admitted.

"I think you'll find I'm not like other trainers," He told her.

She sighed before saying, "I'm sorry I ran away. Would you like me to find you something to beat me with?"

Judging from her background, he could understand just why she would assume he intended to beat her. Not all of those scars were received from weapons fighting.

"I'm not going to beat you," He informed her, "or beat you ever. If however you really do want to leave, then I won't try to stop you or track you down again."

She seemed tempted to do just that but at the last second she asked incredulously, "you're just going to let me go?"

He shrugged before saying, "why not? I don't want to force any of my Pokemon to do anything they don't want to do. If they want to leave or be released then I think they should be allowed to."

Rikey studied him with those big dark blue eyes to check to see if he was being honest or not, but finally she concluded, "you're right, you aren't like other trainers."

He grinned and said, "told you."

After another moment of silence she finally said, "I think I'll stay...at least for a little while. Will you still let me leave whenever I want?"

"Absolutely," Ash agreed, "so want to come back with me then?"

Rikey nodded and followed him a few steps behind him back to where the pageant was being held.

Yet as he tried getting back through the crowd, he noticed that everyone was standing there, currently staring yet all he could see were a few huge fireballs erupting over everyone's heads.

A fire type, he concluded, a really powerful one.

Yet when he finally saw just what or rather who it was, his jaw dropped. She'd clearly changed a great deal, but he still recognized her: it was his mom.

Please Review!

Author's Note: I hope you liked the extra long chapter. Also I finally got into some of the major problems with society in this world. Interestingly enough, buying, selling, trading, and forcing Pokemon to brutally fight or in other ways abusing them is all proven to exist even in the anime and games, but isn't considered as big of a deal because they essentially were on the same level as intelligent animals. That being said I still wouldn't say it was okay. With Pokemon being almost humanlike, however, such behavior I would deem even worse.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As soon as his mom got off the stage, he rushed over to her.

"Ash!" She cried happily as she went to go hug him as soon as she saw him. However due to the height difference with her being a good deal taller, he found his head nestling directly into her large bosom.

However neither of them really cared at the moment as she only hugged him tighter, happy to finally be reunited.

When he finally did break from the hug, there were tears in her eyes and he was pretty sure there was one or two himself.

"You're all grown up now," She commented as she looked him up and down.

"It was only for a few months," He pointed out, "I haven't changed that much, but you...you're a Charizard now."

"An incredibly sexy Charizard," Giselle observed, practically drooling as she sized up Delia, "you didn't tell me that your mom was the hottest Milf on the planet."

Delia blushed before absently twirling about a bit and saying, "I just recently evolved, I'm still kind of getting used to this body."

She clearly was not used to quite this much attention, especially after having just gotten on stage and wowed several thousand people and Pokemon. However...he was forced to admit she probably deserved it.

"I'd be happy to help you with it," Giselle offered hopefully.

"Stop trying to hit on my mom Giselle," Ash argued.

"No, I think she can't really be blamed in this instance," Misty observed, "Delia you're really hot, probably win this whole competition I wouldn't be surprised, especially after that dramatic entrance you had."

"How exactly did you get here anyway?" Ash asked.

Delia then explained, "it's kind of a long story, but I had a legendary get me here. Next thing you know I'm appearing directly on stage in front of several thousand people and now part of a beauty contest. Admittedly I've always wanted to be a model anyway."

"You'll need a modeling agent then," Giselle offered eagerly, "I'd be happy to-"

"Give it a rest Giselle," Misty answered before going to hug Delia and welcome her back herself.

"I see I'm not the only one to go through some major changes," Delia observed as she looked over Misty's evolved body.

"She wouldn't be the last either," Ash informed her, "there is plenty to get caught up on."

At that, they decided to leave the pageant as there were still plenty more entrants to go through and they saw no reason to see each of them. Besides all of them were eager to talk with Delia. They headed out and over to their camp in the middle of the woods.

As they did so, they told Delia about all their adventures with her listening politely.

Once back to camp, he released his other Pokemon so they too could reacquaint themselves with her.

Frankly it was a moment he was feeling particularly impressed with himself and his amazing Pokemon.

With the addition of Delia, he now had the evolved forms of all 3 Kanto Starters: a Blastoise, a Venusaur, and now a Charizard. Add to that a really strong Pikachu, a soon to be Pidgeot, a Fire Dragonair, a medically trained healer Chansey, and...a small, scrappy, and clearly abused Riolu. In the events of getting Delia back, he'd nearly forgotten about Rikey again.

He glanced over to her, noting that she was currently keeping a wide distance from herself and the rest of them as she seemed to be scanning with both her eyes and aura for any possible dangers.

Going over to her, he said, "anything I can do for you to help you feel more welcome?"

Instead of answering his question, she merely noted, "you've got a lot stronger Pokemon than you appear to have, you don't flaunt it at all, very different than what I'm used to."

"What are you used to?" He asked.

She sighed, merely shaking her head before admitting, "nothing like this."

It was clear to him she wasn't ready to really open up to him even though he could definitely tell she had had a hard life.

"Hopefully it will be a change for the better," He suggested.

"We'll see," Rikey answered before looking away.

At that, he went to go join back in with the others. As soon as he did so however, Jessie announced, "I want to battle Delia Ash."

There was a hard blazing look in Jessie's eye. She seemed to be actually excited to have Delia as an opponent, someone strong and also a fire type.

Similarly Delia also looked excited as he gave his consent for them to do battle.

They lined up facing each other before with simultaneous roars from each of them, they flew at each other...literally flew. There was then a blaze of fire and light as they clashed as Jessie tried her usual tactic of wrapping her tail around her opponent to Immobilize them, but Delia was too quick as she flew out of range and then let fire encircle her entire body before launching it directly at Jessie.

"What move is that?" He asked curiously.

Delia smiled before admitting, "you aren't the only one to have had adventures Ash. This is my Sacred Fire."

My gosh, it was absolutely breathtaking watching her use that attack he thought, the fire seemed to come from deep within and then launch at Jessie, it was an incredibly powerful attack as well. Also as it encircled her, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful it made her already beautiful body look.

That was something he couldn't deny. She was a very, very attractive woman. He could suddenly see why Charizards were so well liked by the populace and Delia actually exceeded the attractiveness of the average Charizard. Perfect skin, perfect breasts, a somewhat thin but very curvy figure, gorgeous red hair...she really could be a model.

He tried to shake himself a bit, he was actually looking at her a bit too much for a son to be looking at his mother, and he was glad he did as the battle took a surprising turn as the two combatants continued to duke it out.

Delia used Slash and Jessie countered with Slam, but to his surprise Delia managed to evade it and instead grab Jessie's tail and attempt to swing her body down onto the ground.

In that split second he figured it would be a lost cause, Jessie's tail wasn't all that wide, but it was an awful lot of tail and then there was the weight of the rest of her body. Simply put, Jessie was a heavyweight, but he'd never tell her that.

While showing immense strain, Delia managed to somehow hoist and then drop Jessie right onto the ground before dropping down herself right on top of her, almost wrestling style.

Jessie however recovered quickly as she tried to once again wrap her tail around Delia, this time successfully. Delia, instead of trying to break free, merely used another Sacred Fire attack, with fire surrounding both her and Jessie's tail, which was burned by it.

Still neither side was willing to give up as they both blazed forth.

"I think I'm doubly in love," Giselle commented as she watched as the fire created from both combatants danced in her eyes.

Both of them probably could have battled for quite a long time, but then Delia suddenly got a guilty look in her eyes before declaring, "we'll have to finish this later."

At that, she abruptly walked away and deeper into the woods.

He decided to go after her himself as they both stopped a short distance away from the others.

"What was that all about?" He asked her.

She merely shrugged and admitted, "there is something I need to tell you."

He was then reminded he needed to tell her something as well as he admitted, "there's something you need to know too. I'm currently now with not only Pikachu, but also Misty, Pidgey, and Ivy, and Lugia is now with Joy."

"Apparently I did miss a lot," Delia observed even though she was smiling, "I mean not that I'm surprised, I always knew you'd be a real Cassanova."

"Apparently so are you now," He reminded her teasingly.

She groaned before explaining, "I'm sorry, I'm just not really into anyone. Really I think the only person I could ever love is you."

"Well of course you love me," Ash answered, "you're my mom."

At that however a flash of guilt hit her face as she finally admitted solemnly, "that's what I need to tell you, something that I realized that you need to know. I'm not really your mother."

"What?" He asked in surprise, his eyes widening, "how can you not be-?"

"It's a long story," She interrupted him, "however I feel you are ready to hear it."

She recounted to him the story about how she had found him. It totally took him by surprise, but it also caused him to be curious about something else. He wasn't exactly from this world anyway, technically the Delia of this world had never been his mom, but this only really took away the only family member he had ever had. It also caused him to wonder if a similar occurrence had happened back in his own world. He had a strong feeling it was at least very similar.

"So now you know," Delia told him, "I just want you to know however that even if I'm not your mother, I still love you...just not as your mother."

"Then who are you to me?" He asked, trying to understand this dynamic.

She shrugged before saying, "I don't know. Just your Pokemon I guess."

"I'd say you're more than that," Ash countered, "I mean you raised me and-"

"That's just it, I didn't technically raise you either, at least not you you," Delia pointed out, "I already technically lost my Ash."

Another strong feeling overwhelmed him as he told her, "I don't think you entirely lost him, but you did get me instead."

"I did get you instead, but I'm not angry either, I know it isn't your fault," Delia responded, "however I will admit that I'd never feel the same way about my Ash as I realized I feel about you. I nearly died mere hours ago and the only thing that gave me the strength to continue on was you. You're so brave, and kind, and smart, and handsome, and...I realized how I really feel."

With that to his complete shock, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Her lips were warm and firm, but he still did not kiss her back.

When she broke apart, he told her, "I'm sorry I just can't..."

"It's okay," Delia told him, "I know you probably don't feel the same way but...I wanted you to know."

He was able to nod as she then walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Well this was awkward he thought. Understatement of the year though. So apparently the woman he had thought was his mom wasn't. Who was also now an insatiably beautiful Charizard and his Pokemon...and was now saying she loved him and not as simply a mother.

He really needed to something to get his mind off the whole thing, and unfortunately he got just that.

"Dnager," Rikey observed as she then pointed in the direction of the city they had just been in.

However the city could no longer be seen, instead a dark blackness now surrounded it so he could see nothing. No buildings, no crowds, nothing.

He did however recognize that blackness.

"Darkrai," He announced, much to his Pokemon's worry.

Team Rocket was here and he had one huge guess why: with lots of strong, powerful, and beautiful Pokemon all in just one area it would be an irresistible target to them.

"Let's go beat them up," Pikachu suggested enthusiastically, her cheeks already emitting sparks.

"We can't," Ivy admitted sadly but rationally, "none of us have the power to combat something like that."

"I can," Lugia suggested bravely, "I'm a legendary, I'll go fight."

While he admired both Lugia and Pikachu's optimisim and bravery, just having one legendary who had only just barely re-learned even how to attack and with no memory of any others it would be near impossible. Even with all of her memories Lugia would likely have a tough time of it.

They needed Celebi or some other legendary, but there simply wasn't any around.

"What do we do?" Giselle asked, looking terrified.

Frankly he had no answers himself but then Rikey surprisingly said, "we kill them."

She held up a long knife, the silvery blade glistening in the sun as a dark gleam crossed her eyes. At that moment, he suddenly felt somewhat afraid of her...and he could see why others might as well.

"Kill-kill them?" Misty stuttered out, unable to believe what she was hearing, "you don't kill Pokemon-or-or anyone."

It was totally taboo to kill another human or Pokemon, only the worst of villains would do such a thing...yet it occurred to him that Rikey had probably had to do this often, just for her own survival.

"If it is the only way to stop them you should," Rikey insisted, "if it is either them or me I'm choosing me."

"Darkrai may be evil but he is still a legendary, and killing a legendary carries with it a powerful curse," Ivy said, "or so I've read. Besides, you can never truly kill one as they will only merely be reborn somewhere else. I also doubt you could manage to kill him with a mere knife."

Lugia then surprisingly had an odd look in her eye and warned, "do not try to go against Darkrai. He is beyond any of you. If you go, you will end up worse than dead."

He was aware Lugia was Psychic and this seemed to be another manifestation of her sometimes using said powers.

"We can't just do nothing!" Misty complained, "if all of us go together maybe we can-"

"No," Ash insisted, "I think Lugia is right. I will not risk any kind of curse, accident, or injury to befall any of you, especially with Lugia's warning."

It hurt him to do so and leave the town at Darkrai's mercy, his first duty was in protecting his Pokemon.

"Ash, that doesn't apply to you," Lugia then told him, "if just you and I go, we will be victorious."

"What!" Pikachu exclaimed indignantly, "and leave me behind? I'd never let Ash face any danger without me."

"It is the only way," Lugia said solemnly.

At that, whatever kind of power her mind was tapped into seemed to break down as she became much more the absent minded Lugia she normally was.

"I'm bored, let's go beat up Darkrai!" Lugia proclaimed.

He couldn't resist smiling at that as he mulled things over. Crazily enough, he actually trusted Lugia. Somehow he knew she was right...and everything would be okay.

"All right, I'll go," Ash finally announced, ignoring the screams of protest from his Pokemon.

"Please don't go either of you," Joy begged as she placed a kiss on Lugia's lips, "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," Lugia admitted, "that's why I'm doing it so that won't happen. You're my beautiful girlfriend, I'm supposed to protect you, or at least I think that's what I'm supposed to do."

Lugia then decided to assume her full size before allowing him to get onto her back. She lifted off into the air and headed towards the city.

It ended up not taking very long to get there, especially considering how fast Lugia was flying. As they began to get close to the dark cloud bubble, he however began to grow nervous and start to think that perhaps his decision was a bit rash.

Well it was too late now he thought as they entered it. As soon as they did, he found himself surrounded by blackness, not even able to see a hand in front of his face.

Lugia was quick to then land before he slipped off her back to look around at well...nothing.

"Good thing I'm not scared of the dark," Lugia said, still able to think positively, "at least I don't think I'm scared of the dark."

However while he wasn't scared of the dark either, the images he began to see did frighten him. They were images of his Pokemon, either dead or badly hurt. If they were still alive, they called out to him in obvious pain. All around them, the world was totally destroyed and ruined, evidence of him having failed to save it. Darkrai clearly knew what his greatest fears were.

Speaking of which: there was a cold laugh that came from right in front of him.

"So you have returned," He observed, "Ash Ketchum, now without Celebi to save you."

"He's still got me," Lugia pointed out.

"Yes he does, but I know all about you Lugia and your memory loss, you might have used to be stronger than me, but right now you are weak and powerless against a being as great as I. Your only hope now is to join me and hope that we offer you mercy."

"I'll pass," Lugia said casually.

"I know your greatest fear Lugia," Darkrai continued, "you fear being alone and unloved again. What will happen when I take your beloved trainer from you. Oh, that's right, he's not really your trainer is he."

He couldn't actually see Lugia's face, but he could sense her disappointment at that. It caused him to only feel guilty as well.

"Of course you're probably better off without him as a trainer," Darkrai then stated dismissively, still trying to get to Lugia, "and better off without that chubby girlfriend of yours as well. I'll be dealing with her later. Let's face it Lugia you were always destined to be alone and miserable."

"That's not true!" Lugia argued as she let loose an Aeroblast.

Darkrai merely laughed and said, "your pathetic attempts are no match for me Lugia, you'll never be-"

Lugia let out a couple of Aeroblasts in response, vainly trying to hit Darkrai.

"Don't let him get to you Lugia," He warned her.

"No, he's right," Lugia said miserably, "I'll always be alone and be a bother to everyone and you'll never have me as your Pokemon."

That struck him just how awful she was apparently feeling...and that he could alleviate that to some extent. Lugia clearly wanted to be his Pokemon, she'd already told him as much, but he'd held back because she didn't really have her memories and didn't know exactly what she was getting into and he would be taking advantage of her. However he just might be hurting her more doing what he was doing.

Besides, he could sense that Darkrai was wearing her down while she continued to expend useless energy. She simply couldn't defeat him alone, but if she was his Pokemon then maybe...

That was one of the powers of being a human trainer, he realized. He helped strengthen his Pokemon and he knew he could do the same for Lugia.

Finally he asked her, "do you think if you had your memories you would still want to be my Pokemon?"

"Yes," Lugia replied without hesitation.

That was good enough for him as he managed to locate and pull out his one ultra ball that he had on him. Hopefully it would be strong enough to contain Lugia...at least as long as she allowed herself to be captured.

"Then...I want you to be my Pokemon if you'll have me as your trainer," He told her, before opening up the ultra ball to let Lugia inside.

The ball shook in his hands as the ball seemed to be fighting to contain and capture Lugia.

Come on, he thought, please work.

Finally, there was a click and to his delight, he opened up the ball again to let Lugia out.

"I'm your Pokemon now!" Lugia said happily.

"Congratulations," He told her.

She managed to find him and grab him, pulling him into her chest for a big hug. He couldn't really see anything, but he could definitely feel his entire body now inside her cleavage. Talk about boob heaven, he thought.

"I hate to break up this little new Pokemon love thing, but need I remind you that you are just as helpless as you were before?" Darkrai pointed out.

"I think you don't fully realize the power of a trainer," Ash declared.

Frankly he didn't fully realize it himself, but he still felt he understood it better than Darkrai.

"Let's do it, my Pokemon," He told her.

"All right, my trainer," Lugia said proudly as she lifted him up and put him onto her back again before launching into the sky.

Darkrai appeared to follow them up into the air as he let out another cold laugh.

"Try using Aeroblast now," He told her.

Whether it was because she was now his Pokemon or her confidence had grown, but he felt a huge blast of air erupt from Lugia, far stronger than any she had ever unleashed before.

There was suddenly a scream and then...the next thing he knew the darkness was dissipating and he could now distinguish shapes, and then color.

He looked down from their position up in the sky. The many thousands of people and Pokemon were just down below, currently lying asleep, but it was clear they were all starting to stir.

Still he looked around for Darkrai but couldn't find him.

"Where did he go?" He asked aloud.

"Gone for now, I suppose and good riddance, I didn't like him at all," Lugia admitted.

"Neither did I," He answered, "although I suppose there is one good thing that came from it."

"_Definitely_," He heard inside his head, which caught him by surprise.

He then thought back, "can you hear me Lugia?"

"_Of course_," Came the reply.

Oh boy, so apparently he now had a telepathic link with her, this was going to be fun.

He felt her glee through their link as she observed, "_it certainly is_."

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: In case you haven't noticed, something that either Ash or Lugia sends through their mental link is in italics. By the way, I considered that simply too cool for me not to have in the story and Lugia being a psychic Pokemon seemed like she should be able to. Also, while this is bound to have people upset about it, I will be doing no further lemons for this story. They are simply too hard to write and take way, way too much time. Most of the time I literally have a chapter done in a couple of days...and then spend the rest of the week or longer trying and usually failing to write a lemon. I would much rather come out with chapters much faster, say twice a week than be writing rather poorly written lemons. Just so you know I've tried, but they simply won't be in this story. Thank you.

Chapter 26

Most people that had been under Darkrai's spell considered it the work of some legendary that had then decided to eventually leave...which was sort of true. He chose not to tell them the truth, partially to protect Lugia and partially because they likely wouldn't believe him if he told them what really happened.

However there was still plenty of negative effects, plenty of people clearly had suffered some pretty horrible nightmares that would take awhile to wear off. Also plenty of people were now threatening to sue the pageant for "emotional damages" and many felt under the circumstances the pageant shouldn't continue.

That however resulted in others getting angry, having traveled long distances and spent lots of money with them deserving to get a winner.

As a rather poor way of satisfying both groups, the judges decided to just give Delia first prize as they considered her the best one based off of initial sentiments...a decision that was not without its detractors. Erika and her group argued especially hard against it and were not happy when the judges stood by their decision.

However the prize was markedly reduced. All the prize money had to be taken out to be used for legal fees for the many people suing them and other damages and the magazine representatives Delia was supposed to be modeling for had been so disgusted by the inept handling of the pageant they had hurriedly left.

In fact nobody seemed to want stick around for it, the whole pageant itself now carrying with it a great fear. It was a mostly unexplainable fear, but that hardly mattered. There was even talks of canceling it all together for the foreseeable future, something which, after having witnessed it for himself, he considered a good thing.

That wasn't the only good news however. While they no longer had anyone to actually make the clothes for them, the pageant officials gave them all the fabric they had been intending to use for the winner's new wardrobe, and to make up for the loss of the other prizes, they offered him a TM for each of the Pokemon he currently had with him. Pikachu chose Brick Break, Misty chose Ice Beam, Venus chose Sludge Bomb, Jessie chose Fire Blast, Pidgey chose Return, Joy chose Shadow Ball, Delia chose Earthquake, and Rikey chose Drain Punch.

In short he had a team of serious powerhouses and strong Pokemon.

However powerful or strong they were however, they paled in comparison to his newest addition: Lugia. While she only knew one move, that move could wipe out many an opponent with one blast. With the addition of the Technical Machine that he had recommended that she get, Calm Mind, he hoped it would not only power up that attack, but also help her mind as well.

As his Pokemon tested out their new moves, he was currently busy trying to deal with the new mental link he now had with Lugia. She really was a bit scatterbrained he thought.

"_I heard that_," Lugia thought back, "_is scatterbrained a good thing_?"

"_Not really, but you're awesome anyway,"_ He told her.

"_Thanks my trainer_," Lugia responded happily, not at all tired of thinking or saying that.

"_Just use your new move Calm Mind and you'll be fine_," He suggested.

He felt Lugia calm her mind, now feeling much more focused and capable.

"Good job," He praised her aloud.

Pikachu noticed his mostly silent conversation with Lugia and said wistfully, "I wish I had a telepathic link with you Ash."

"I could just tell you what he thinks," Lugia offered helpfully, "right now for example he's thinking I should keep my mouth shut and not tell you anything."

He merely shook his head. He was finding it wasn't easy sometimes to have her in his head and yet while they were learning to be able to turn it off and on and vary just how in depth it was, he could easily feel through their link that Lugia absolutely loved having such closeness to him.

He hadn't fully realized until they had gotten such a link just how lonely she had been...it was however a loneliness that was a part of her deep identity, going much further back then when she had lost her memories. Knowing that made him sad, but also pleased she no longer felt that way. Instead she now felt overjoyed, happy to have him as her trainer. It was for that reason that he felt justified in choosing to capture her, although if he was honest with himself, having a super powerful legendary on his team was seriously helpful.

"_Am I bothering you Ash_?" Lugia asked him worriedly.

"_Just try to keep my secrets and what I'm thinking to yourself_," He warned her, "_this will take some getting used to for both of us before we can figure it all out._"

"_I like it_," Lugia admitted, "_I'm happy to keep my trainer's secrets_."

"_Me too_," He answered honestly.

While it did take some getting used to, he was glad they had such a link. Not only was it very useful, but also enlightening about Lugia.

"_I love you Ash_," Lugia surprisingly told him.

He was about to say that what she was feeling wasn't real love, that she didn't know what she had sent him but then...a wave of emotions hit him like a ton of bricks. She really did love him he realized.

His own feelings for her were still too disjointed for him to figure out. Yes, he really liked her, yes, he was glad she was his Pokemon, and yes he found her very, very attractive and sexy but-

"_You think I'm sexy_?" Lugia asked happily, clearly having read his thoughts.

He'd forgotten to tone down their link again and she had gotten all of that.

Concentrating, he managed to tone it down to only sending or receiving thoughts that were purposefully sent and sent back, _"not like I could probably hide it from you any longer but yes. You're absolutely stunning Lugia."_

"_Thanks_," Lugia replied appreciatively, "_I have just as much sexy thoughts about you as I do Joy_."

They would certainly need to work on that. He'd already received plenty of thoughts about Joy he didn't normally have and he was pretty sure Lugia had already picked up on some stuff from him about his girlfriends. Evidently amnesiac legendaries thought about sex just as much as teenage boys.

Yet as for Lugia liking him and liking Lugia? Well that couldn't be helped and he could already sense it getting confusing what with their mental link. It would be so much easier if...

If he were to make love to a sexy goddess legendary that had a mental link with him and apparently loved him? Yeah, probably.

"Talk it over with Joy, see what she says, and if she is okay with it and you are still wanting me, you can be with both of us," He suggested.

"YES! Lugia practically roared aloud, causing the ground to shake.

"Stop using Earthquake Delia," Jessie warned, guessing it was her fault as it was her new move.

"I didn't do that one," Delia responded.

"It was me," Lugia admitted.

"You don't know Earthquake though," Jessie pointed out, "unless you just discovered another move you know?"

"I'm not sure, I'm just really happy," Lugia told them, although she was still trying to keep exactly why she was happy a secret.

"She has control over water, even what is in the ground," Ivy informed them all, "I've been watching her and it seems that her sense of control has increased drastically ever since she was caught. Pokemon seem to have much greater control of their abilities and themselves after being caught by a trainer."

"Probably true," Pidgey agreed, "I know I certainly felt that way when I was first caught."

"The power of a trainer," Delia observed, "oh so true, I feel so much better now that I have Ash around again."

"Girls, you're making me blush," Ash commented.

"No problem Ash," Pikachu teased him.

Another moment went by before anyone said anything else and then Jessie asked, "so when is your appointment for your gym battle with Erika?"

"In an hour," Ash admitted, "frankly though if there is one gym battle I'm not worried about at all it would be this one."

"Fire Blast," Jessie stated as she let loose a huge burst of fire from her mouth into the air.

"Sacred Fire," Delia replied as she also let loose her best move.

"Let's face it, we're going to totally own Erika!" Pikachu added gleefully as she let lightning flicker from her cheeks...both sets of them.

"I don't think she's going to be in all that great a mood after losing the beauty pageant," Ivy warned, "we might have cause to be worried."

Ash however ignored her assuming that she was just being overly cautious and understandably rather respectful of the power of Grass types, being one herself. Super strong Pokemon that even had advantages over Grass types? Check. Powerful flying legendary who also had an advantage over Grass? Check. Other Pokemon with supereffective attacks? Check.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Almost as if to prevent him from getting cocky and also prove Ivy once again right when he got there to the gym however, he found Erika to be in rather a sour mood. His showing up did not seem to improve it.

"You little cheater," She accused him, "that pageant was supposed to be finally ours for the taking! Then you show up with your high and mighty Charizard primadonna and then suddenly win without even really competing!"

He didn't remember Erika being quite this nasty, but he could understand why she might be at least a little annoyed with him.

"I didn't try to influence the judges, they just gave my Pokemon the win," Ash claimed, "I'm just here to try and get a gym badge."

Erika's eyes narrowed before announcing, "we'll see."

We'll see turned out to be him being forced to battle 8 of the Celadon Gym Trainers before she would let him battle her, who also appeared to be using their best Pokemon.

Furthermore, Erika made it a rule that he wasn't allowed to use any Fire types...which was unfair, but she pointed out she had the legal right to refuse to let him battle her at all. He supposed it was better than the alternative, but it was still highly unfair he thought.

With that, much of his strategy was ruined, which was basically to kick Erika's butt easily with Delia and Jessie, but he still had plenty of surprises up his sleeve. If Erika was going to do it this way by getting his Pokemon already too weak to fight or disqualify them unfairly then...he felt no guilt in what he was about to do next.

When Erika sent out her first Pokemon, a Vileplume which was also clearly way stronger than he should have to battle for his 4th badge, he sent out his strongest Pokemon.

"Go Togekiss!" He shouted as he released Lugia from her ball.

She appeared like an ordinary Togekiss...but Erika didn't need to know the truth.

As Erika began yelling instructions to her Pokemon however Lugia looked back at him and smiled.

"_Take them out,"_ He commanded her.

Lugia's grin only widened and replied, "_with pleasure_."

Two Calm Minds and Four Aeroblasts later, Lugia had taken out all of Erika's Pokemon. It was incredible he thought as he watched Erika's last Pokemon, a Tangela get knocked right into the back wall with a monstruous Aeroblast, one hit koing in the process. The sheer power that Lugia had at her disposal, now far more focused with her potential now so much more realized. That kind of power he realized could likely destroy the entire world...or save it. That being said, for a mere gym battle like this where all of her attacks were super effective against her opponents...it was almost too easy in a way. However then he shook his head. A win was a win.

Erika looked totally aghast at having lost all 4 of her Pokemon with him having needed to use only one and he expected her to accuse him of cheating again.

However she straightened herself up and commented slowly, "it appears despite my attempts to impede you, you are far stronger than I realized with a Pokemon that is indeed far stronger than any of my own. Despite my jealousy at having lost the pageant, I am at least honorable and concede defeat. Here is your gym badge."

She held out the rainbow colored badge, which he eagerly reached forward and took it.

After a moment's pause as if Erika was thinking about something, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Technical Machine.

"Also in order to apologize for my behavior I wish to give you this Technical Machine which contains Giga Drain," She told him.

"Thank you," He replied, bowing at her in respect. She may be rather jealous and made things difficult for him, but at least she was honorable in defeat.

She bowed back and then he took his leave of the gym.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Pidgey got up several days later at dawn as she usually did. As her mother used to say, the early bird catches the worm. Of course the saying still didn't make total sense since she couldn't think of a single bird Pokemon that actually ate worms unless they were really, really hungry.

At any rate, she got up expecting to begin the day as everyday did. Gaze at her amazing boyfriend Ash while she watched him sleep for a moment. However to her alarm, she found that he wasn't there! Misty, Pikachu, and Ivy were still there.

As she got up however to find out where he had gone, she immediately noticed that there was something clearly different.

She definitely did not have the same body she had had when she went to sleep. The ground was now further away as she looked down and...her boobs were somewhat in the way of her eyesight as well!

She cupped her new, larger assets. They clearly weren't as big as say Jessie's or Lugia's or even Misty's or Venus', but they looked and felt so beautiful and perfect to her, now encased in a red bra. Probably an E cup she guessed.

They were so sensitive and...then she remembered the rest of her as she examined the rest of her body. She grasped her now fuller rear and admired her smooth, firm white legs.

Almost matching her body in length, was her now golden brown hair that fell to her ankles...and finally...she could hardly contain her excitement...she unfurled her favorite part of herself, her gorgeous wings. They spread out at a 9 foot wingspan, shiny, and perfect, and beautiful, just like her.

Gone now was the constant jealousy of all the other Pokemon, or wanting what she didn't have, with her evolution as often occurred, she now felt so much more confident and happy about herself. It did not matter if she wasn't the bustiest, or strongest, or the toughest. At that moment she realized she was perfectly happy to be exactly who she was right now: with her beautiful body, and her amazing wings, and her personality, and with her wonderful friends and fellow Pokemon, and her amazing boyfriend and trainer.

Ash, she thought. He had made this all possible. Taken her from being a mere Pidgey living in a hut outside Pallet and helped transform her into the beautiful and confident being she now was.

Tears came to her eyes as she realized not for the first time the value of having a trainer brought. Ash may not realize just how valuable and special he was or the impact he had had on all of them, but...she would still do anything for him. She loved him, loved him for who he was and what he did, and today or possibly tonight she would be showing him that love by letting him take her virginity, a gift she was eager to give. She probably would have had sex with him awhile ago, but she had held back out of embarrassment, Ash had plenty of far more beautiful girlfriends to enjoy himself with, but right now, she was no longer worried. He would enjoy himself with her just as much as any of the others and she would enjoy herself as well.

However her feelings went beyond that. If Ash would have her, she intended to bear his children and become his Pokemon wife. A lowly Pidgey, she thought again. That's what she had been. Who would have thought she would end up like this and be so lucky?

She couldn't resist then going and nudging Pikachu awake. At first she opened her eyes groggily, but as Pikachu looked at her for a second, her eyes widened a great deal before she smiled.

"I evolved!" Pidgey said proudly as she fluttered her beautiful wings.

"You look like an angel," Pikachu observed causing her to smile even wider.

She did look like an angel didn't she?

"Thanks Pikachu," She told her.

Preening under the compliment, Pikachu continued to look her up and down while she looked for Ash's Pokedex to find the entry on her.

Finally she found his pack and got the pokedex out before quickly scanning herself.

The information came out as such.

Name: Pidgey

Species: Pidgeot

Height: 5'6

Hair: Golden brown ankle length

Breast Size: 30E

Stats: Relatively Superior

Level: 36

Moves: Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Return

Characteristics: Large brown and white wings

She fluttered her wings in delight. She simply had to find Ash now.

However when she finally found him, she was totally shocked by what she saw.

Ash lay totally naked...currently inside the cleavage of an equally naked and full sized Lugia.

While it was a shock, she was still happy for them. Lugia and Ash were her two favorite beings in the entire world and she thought, not for the first time that they were almost meant for each other.

Ash was the best trainer in the world in her opinion, and Lugia was the best Pokemon, and even though she knew she was biased, she absolutely adored the both and would do literally anything for either of them, even so much as to act as their slave.

With Ash now with Lugia, there was only one thing to do: she would step down from her lofty goal of being Ash's Pokemon wife and instead demote herself to mere concubine. It was appropriate with Ash now having the great Lugia as his lover.

Just as she thought this, she became aware of both of them shaking their heads at the same time and saying the exact same words.

A mental link dream she realized. They were clearly having the same dream and she wondered just what they were dreaming.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

After having had absolutely incredible sex with Lugia, the next thing Ash knew, he found himself in a dream or vision. However his point of view was certainly different and he could tell automatically that he was seeing it from the eyes of Lugia. Even while they both slept, he could somehow sense that she was having this exact same dream seeing it from the exact same point of view. From this point of view however he could tell that he was Lugia...only not the Lugia he knew. This was clearly Lugia from the past and one that was from the world he was originally from as she looked and felt all Pokemon.

That was something he had wondered about, whether or not there were sets of legendaries for each world such as one Lugia for every world or just one Lugia for all the different worlds.

He got his answer rather quickly however.

"_Celebi told me there is only one of me and the same for most of the more powerful legendaries, but for the weaker ones there is one for each world_," Lugia explained.

"_Do you remember any of this_?" Ash inquired.

"_I do now that I'm seeing it_," Lugia replied, "_I remember I was feeling really sad and lonely that day. When Arceus created me I ended up being super strong, but incapable of fully controlling my power so I had to spend most of my time living in an underground cave to protect others from myself_."

As far as Ash could tell he found that they were indeed currently inside of an underground and partially submerged cave, a huge waterfall in the background. Various objects sat on rocks lining the cavern and he could tell that they were in fact Lugia's.

This was her home he realized, or at least what used to be her home, while she had been forced languish here. It wasn't all that bad of a place to be in, but the whole place seemed to just reek of sadness and loneliness.

At that moment however, he could suddenly sense that the Lugia of the past was sensing something...something that clearly intrigued her.

"_Do you remember what it was you sensed?_" Ash asked.

"_Yes_," Lugia replied, "_it was you_."

Shocked by such an admission, he experienced the same thing the Lugia of the past did as she suddenly began swimming through the water with remarkable speed, eating up nautical miles within mere seconds.

"_There were two beings that I sensed recently coming into the world_," Lugia told him, "_one from the world you were from and one from this world. I chose to go to you and Ho-oh chose the one of this world._"

A couple minutes later and Lugia left the water and flew out across the land, finally reaching a cave that glistened and sparkled with its walls.

It was admittedly a tight squeeze for the currently huge Lugia, but she finally managed it and headed down the cave tunnel before coming across...well him. Him as a baby anyway, currently asleep and totally naked.

"_I sensed I had been chosen as your guardian_," Lugia announced with a tone of joy...and sadness in her voice.

He tried to open up their link to find out why she was so sad about meeting him as a baby...but it appeared Lugia was blocking him for some reason. Why would she block him he wondered?

At least part of the answer came soon as Lugia reached out to grab him, appearing absolutely miniscule as she wrapped him in her left wing.

"Give me the child Lugia," A cold yet totally female voice uttered.

Turning around, he spotted someone he knew he had seen yet couldn't quite place it. He knew the name of her however and just how dangerous she could be.

"No Giratina," Lugia insisted protectively, "can you not sense how special this child is? He will have a truly great future and save the world, I have foretold it."

"Not this world," Giratina argued nastily, "I'll make sure of it. This world is mine as all others soon will be. No mere child is going to stop me. Just give me the child and I will dispose of it for you."

"No," Lugia insisted, "you're not hurting this child."

"You can't fight me Lugia," Giratina warned, "you don't have enough control. Do you really wish to accidentally destroy the world you're trying to save?"

He sensed that the Lugia of the past realized that Giratina maybe right...which was why she did what she did.

Summoning up her mental power, she bestowed a blessing of protection upon Ash, all she had to give in order to protect him as baby Ash glowed with a faint purple before fading. Baby Ash seemed totally unharmed, currently still asleep.

Giratina cursed before saying, "you shouldn't have done that Lugia, it's only a matter of time before I find out a way to be rid of him. Well I suppose I have at least the other Ash I can go destroy."

With that, Giratina disappeared and Lugia was about to go as well and take him...when she suddenly heard footsteps.

"_That was Delia coming, the Delia of this world at least_," Lugia told him, "_I knew she was meant to raise you and so I left you in her care, the same way Ho-oh did with the other Ash. Still I tried to watch over you as best as I could until..."_

"_Until what_?" Ash asked, sensing once again a great sadness coming from her.

"_Until the accident_."

That answer carried with it an intense level of sadness beyond any had ever felt from Lugia concerning just herself.

The scene suddenly shifted and he found himself now looking at himself as he headed out on his Pokemon journey, currently with his new Pokemon Pikachu.

Both of them however were currently fleeing from a flock of angry Fearow neither of them noticing a currently watching Lugia from up above and hidden in a cloud, currently feeling proud about Ash finally starting out on his journey.

She was about to simply take out the Fearow for Ash when suddenly there was a massive thunderbolt that erupted from the sky scoring a direct hit on Ash and Pikachu, causing both of them to fall.

"Threat neutralized," Giratina stated triumphantly as she appeared next to Lugia.

"You killed him!" Lugia roared angrily, causing the already angry sky to become even angrier as rain began to absolutely pour down.

"No I couldn't kill him, your protection saw to that," Giratina announced, "I figured out that your protection was centered on the mind meaning I could still harm his body, just not enough to kill him."

Lugia looked down, looking at Ash. The lightning bolt had scored a direct hit on his spine, causing him to be now totally paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of his life. It was clearly no way to live.

As Giratina once again left, she flew down over him and his new Pokemon. Pikachu had clearly survived the attack without any lasting damage but was still currently unconscious alongside Ash.

Tears leaking down her face, she decided to mercifully put him in a coma which would allow him to live out the adventures he was meant to have but never would now. She also decided to put Pikachu under as well, she sensed that they were meant to be together.

Six long years seemed to pass in the blink of an eye with Lugia secretly watching much of the adventures he had gone through in his coma. With that, he could tell that Lugia felt proud of him and...

"_I fell in love with you Ash_," Lugia admitted, "_watching you and how you acted as a trainer...I wanted to be your Pokemon, but also something much more, something I couldn't have in your world with you."_

So Lugia had actually wanted to be his Pokemon and been in love with him even when she had still had her memories...

Before he could dwell on it too much however the dream sequence finally settled and he found that Lugia was now surrounded by white light, Arceus and Ho-oh assembled together with her.

"Giratina got to my Ash just as she did with yours," Ho-oh explained sadly to Lugia, "also at exactly when he would start becoming a threat to her when he was just about to start on his Pokemon journey. His body is still fine, but his mind is not, it's totally ruined which is the exact opposite situation with yours."

"I have a solution," Arceus explained, "it appears that destiny has decreed the way that we are to save both currently failing worlds. With one Ash lacking a useable body and one Ash lacking a useable mind, but with both of your protections still on them, I believe if we combine the two Ash's, putting Lugia's Ash into Ho-oh's Ash's body we can still salvage at least part of both of them."

"That's madness," Ho-oh argued, "in order to do something that complex you would need to-"

"Have me do it," Lugia stated.

"That would harm your own mind too much though, you'd lose most if not all of your memories," Ho-oh pointed out.

"I am prepared to make that sacrifice," Lugia answered, "for Ash I am. I love him."

Arceus seemed pleased before announcing, "for such a sacrifice Lugia I will ensure you get your wish and make it so that Ash finds you in the new world and eventually takes you as his Pokemon and lover. Once he has, while I cannot restore all of your memories, I can make sure you at least find out about the sacrifice that you made."

"Thank you Arceus," Lugia replied gratefully.

Ash then found himself finally waking as he opened his eyes, currently still inside of Lugia's cleavage with her also now waking up.

"_You did all that for me_?" He questioned.

"_Apparently I did,"_ Lugia answered, "_I'm glad I did though. I feel so much happier now then...what I apparently was in the past."_

"_I'm glad_," He replied as he tried to hug her but effectively only managed to squeeze a part of her left breast.

"_I love you Ash_," Lugia told him.

"_I love you too Lugia,"_ He replied back honestly.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ash awoke having had yet another wonderful night's rest on his new bed: namely Lugia's right breast.

It was just perfect, not too hard but not too soft and more than big enough for him to lie on comfortably. Even her huge nipple, far too big for his mouth or anyone else for that matter other than an Exploud pressed into his back gently and yet somehow reassuringly.

He was willing to admit it now: he was a boob guy, and even Lugia's ridiculously large chest turned him on. He literally got to live out his fantasies every night.

That being said, he still appreciated far more the total package...such as Lugia's huge butt, legs... which he also enjoyed.

Ash shook his head. Somebody might start thinking Lugia was the only one he thought about nowadays which certainly wasn't true. He loved his other Pokemon and girlfriends very much too and they also very much turned him on.

Case in point was Pikachu, currently wrapped around him still asleep on Lugia's boob bed. On the other boob lay Joy, who was still Lugia's girlfriend.

"_Ash?"_ Lugia asked him mentally.

They'd been keeping their mental link at the level of only receiving specific messages for most of the time.

"_Yes?"_ He replied, _"I wasn't aware you were awake."_

"_I figured I'd let the rest of you sleep,"_ Lugia answered, _"I like being a bed."_

"_I'm glad, I like using you as a bed,"_ He answered back.

There was a moment's pause and then Lugia sent him, _"I love you."_

"_I love you too Lugia,"_ Ash answered honestly.

How could he not lover her after having found out just all that she had sacrificed for him. She had loved him before she lost her memories and given them up for him because of that love. Now however that love was continuing to blossom...as well as the love he had for all of his Pokemon. He really truly needed his girlfriends, as well as Jessie, Joy, and Delia. They were a team and he relied on them just as much as they relied on him. Without them he'd never have gotten as far as he did.

"_We've got a big day today,"_ He then decided to point out, _"another gym battle."_

Fuschia where he would be facing Koga. It seemed like it wasn't that long since his last gym battle and it really wasn't, but when you've got plenty of flying Pokemon to fly you everywhere at incredible speeds distances seemed less and less problematic. His only worry was that he wouldn't be getting enough experience for his Pokemon on the way.

"_Can I beat all of them for you?"_ Lugia asked.

"_Only if I have to Lugia, I want my other Pokemon to get some experience,"_ Ash said.

"_I need some experience,"_ Lugia countered.

"_No you don't,"_ Ash argued, _"you're already at level 100, you can't gain any more experience and you don't need any more power, just control."_

"_True,"_ She was forced to admit, _"I feel much more in control now thanks to you Ash. You're the best trainer ever."_

"_Doubtful,"_ He insisted, _"if anything I just have really good Pokemon. Also I'm not trying to say you can't battle ever, I just really need to focus on my other Pokemon as well. What with our mental link and how close we've been getting they are most likely getting a bit jealous and ignored."_

"_I wouldn't want that,"_ Lugia stated, _"I want everyone to be happy with you Ash...which by the way-?"_

"_Not until she's ready,"_ Ash declared, _"I know you want me and Joy to get together, but just don't push her into anything okay?"_

"_I was talking about Delia,"_ She admitted.

At bringing up that can of worms he immediately changed the subject rather than to discuss it. It was simply too complicated a subject for him to even take the time to think about. Or at least that was what he told himself.

"_So when is Celebi coming to visit today?"_ He asked.

"_It's kind of hard to tell for certain with Celebi, for a time traveler she really doesn't seem to be on time a lot,"_ Lugia told him, _"I'm still excited to go climb giant trees. You wouldn't believe how big they were 3000 thousand years ago nearby here. Way bigger even than me."_

Before he could reply Pikachu he noted was now beginning to stir and so he decided to end his and Lugia's conversation to focus on her.

"_I need to focus on Pikachu now,"_ He told Lugia to at least be polite before he ignored her for awhile. She however understood.

"Good morning Pikachu," He told her gently.

"Good morning Ash," Pikachu replied as she opened her eyes happily, "want to have sex?"

He laughed before saying, "already eager even this early in the morning."

"I'm sleeping on top of a giant boob," Pikachu pointed out, "of course I'm going to be thinking about sex."

Ash rolled his eyes and told her, "all right, but let's see if we can go find Misty first."

"Threesome!" Pikachu declared excitedly, "I think she's over by the lake getting some fish for breakfast."

With that they both hopped off of Lugia and headed in that direction.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Meanwhile Delia rubbed the stone she'd gotten from Reshiram for perhaps the millionth time, hoping that this time something would actually happen. Instead, the stone remained exactly the same as it had since she had gotten it.

However even though it had so far proven to be useless, she couldn't help but feel a certain special connection to it, like it was somehow a part of her. Nobody else had felt such a special connection to it, even Venus who had spent plenty of time studying it without success.

She was missing something, she knew that, something important, but exactly what she couldn't say for sure.

"You still working on that?" Venus asked as she slid up next to her.

Delia sighed and said, "I think I'm still missing something."

"You'll figure it out," Venus commented reassuringly, "something tells me it won't be me or anyone else."

"Since I'm smarter?" Delia teased. Since Venus clearly knew she was the smartest one in the group, an attack on her intelligence really wouldn't harm her but it was still fun.

Venus frowned and said, "I'm going to have to be honest and say no to that."

"What about stronger or braver?" Delia suggested. That was one she could certainly win.

Her Grass and Poison type friend bristled at that insinuation and commented, "you just have to bring up the fact that Charizards are slightly stronger than Venusaurs don't you?"

"What can I say? I'm a Charizard, I'm supposed to be a little prideful," Delia insisted as she let out a burst of flame from her mouth.

Indeed it was true. The Pokemon you were reflected your personality and so while she was certainly warm, loving, and loyal to individuals who had gained her respect, she was also competitive and admittedly a bit prideful which seemed to have only increased ever since she evolved.

"Careful," Venus said as she checked herself over to make sure nothing had accidentally caught fire, "the last time you did that you burned one of my leaf petals."

"Sorry," Delia apologized, "I just love doing that and keep forgetting. Want to get even by-"

WHACK!

"OW!" Delia complained, now rubbing her cheek where Venus' vine had hit her.

"You said I could get even," Venus reminded her.

"You clearly were waiting for me to say that," Delia pointed out.

Venus smiled and said, "guilty as charged."

After a moment's pause with Delia going back to looking at the stone, Venus asked tentatively, "have you talked to Ash yet?"

"What is there to say?" Delia stated, "he isn't interested, end of story."

"That's only because he still sees you as his mother," Venus replied, "it won't always be that way and then he'll suddenly realize you're one of the most beautiful Pokemon in the world."

"HAH!" Delia declared triumphantly, "so you at least confess I'm beautiful?"

"Don't get a big head about it but yes," Venus warned.

Pleased to get such an admission out of Venus, Delia was about to suggest they get breakfast started when Rikey walked up to them.

In truth, Rikey was easily the most secretive Pokemon she had ever met. She rarely spoke, the longest conversation she had ever had being with Ash when she had tried to run away, but instead maintained a very large distance between her and everyone else, constantly scanning around with both her Aura and eyes for potential dangers.

However that was all understandable considering her background, and despite not knowing much about her beyond that, she rather liked her and was nice to have around. She battled more fiercely and savagely than anyone and despite all appearances of being small and weak...she was a superb battle Pokemon using skill and determination to win most of her battles.

"Celebi will be arriving in a moment," Rikey announced, "my Aura picked up on it."

"Thanks for letting us know," Venus graciously replied.

Delia couldn't help but grin and say, "I'm going to get her this time."

"That's what you said last time and the time before that," Venus argued, but failed to deter her, "she's too crafty for that."

As soon as she spotted a small glowing green cloud begin to form, she let off a huge burst of flame at it.

To her surprise, the green cloud immediately burst into flames which gave her a very brief cause for celebration.

A moment later however and suddenly something dropped down onto her head.

"Better luck next time Delia," Celebi teased before laughing as she floated down off her head.

"I'm going to get you one of these days," Delia insisted, her competitive drive to win only increased.

"Keep trying," Celebi encouraged her, "you might succeed in another 100 years."

"Oh it'll be a lot sooner than that," Delia insisted bravely.

Celebi then looked over at Lugia, her huge body currently splayed out over half a dozen blankets with 1 Pokemon resting on her chest, and then suggested, "perhaps I should wait awhile."

"Well you can wait with us," Venus offered, liking the legendary Grass type immensely. It was a shame she wasn't around more.

At that, Delia was suddenly reminded of something as she held up the stone she had gotten and asked Celebi, "would you happen to know what this is?"

Celebi studied it for a moment before declaring, "it's a Mega Evolution Stone."

"What about what a Mega Evolution is?" Venus asked curiously, "is it like a regular Evolutionary Stone?"

"Sort of," Celebi explained, "only the evolution only occurs during either battles or short durations of time and then they return to their previous form. I know they are more plentiful but still very rare in the world Ash is from and so useful that trainers are actually banned from having more than one Pokemon Mega evolve in a battle, but in all other worlds they have to be earned through incredibly difficult tests."

"Well how come mine isn't working for me?" Delia complained as she shook the stone in her fist.

Celebi thought about it for a moment before saying, "I think you need something else besides the stone to evolve but I don't remember what it is. I have to confess I never really cared to find out as they are apparently a lot more trouble than they are worth. The one over in Viridian Forest for example's stupid test keeps putting all the Pokemon nearby to sleep for 20 years at a time...or poisoning them...or turning them into trees which by the way aren't at all pretty and with no flowers or leaves at all-"

"Maybe that's what we need?" Delia interrupted, "we need another stone for it to work?"

"Possibly," Venus was forced to agree but still somewhat skeptical, "could you get it for us Celebi?"

Celebi shook her head and said, "if I could do that I would have taken it and gotten rid of it somewhere ages ago. You would have to go through the test first."

While Delia didn't want to have to go through what she had in the Ice Cave, she wasn't about to let that stop her.

"I'll do it," She volunteered.

"It involves a bunch of brain teasers and puzzles," Celebi explained.

That momentarily got her down but then Venus piped up, "sounds like my kind of challenge."

"Indeed it might, it might even be a challenge you were destined for," Celebi observed before cheerily saying, "let's get going."

With that, before she could react, she found herself experiencing the becoming now familiar experience of teleporting.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Celebi really shouldn't have been so impulsive, Venus thought once they got where she had taken them. Ash wouldn't be happy they had gone on a dangerous mission without so much as telling him.

She now stood in front of the entrance to the dense forest, completely and totally choked with vines and other plant life making entering or exiting impossible other than by going down the narrow path inward which very quickly rounded a bend.

Even when Delia tried setting fire to the entire thing, not a scratch was left on it, clearly the plants having some form of protection on them.

This was an ancient place, she recognized, a deep wood of hidden origin and mystery. Normally a place this old and mysterious would fascinate her, but instead all she felt was a deep sense of foreboding and worry. The plants did not seem friendly and failed to respond at all when she spoke to them. Usually plants responded at least in someway when she talked to them, but these seemed not to care at all. Celebi it appeared had the same problem which did not reassure her if a legendary grass type could not control them either.

"Well have fun!" Celebi invited happily as she pointed at the path, "see you later."

At least Celebi was confident she would succeed she noted if she was saying see you later.

"Unless of course you die, or go to sleep and never wake up," Celebi added, "although maybe you'll have plenty of good dreams. Won't that be fun?"

Apparently not so very confident after all.

At any rate, she squared her shoulders and entered. After going around the bend, she had been hoping that she might have a glimpse of her destination, but no such luck. Instead she found herself coming to an immediate dead end with a wooden sign that read:

What is black and white and red all over?

She scoffed at such an obvious riddle and said aloud: "a newspaper."

Immediately the sign disappeared as well as the plants and vines behind it, revealing a bit more path before coming to yet another dead end with yet another sign.

Walking forward she continued on down the path, still shaking her head at the obvious riddle. At this rate, she'd be done in no time.

However when she got to the next one, this one read: "What is 45748 times 3567?"

Oh come on!

As she tried to do the math in her head, promising herself that she would definitely be installing a calculator in the pokedex when this was over, she began to feel all of a sudden very sleepy.

Exhausted even.

So this was clearly one of the side effects of this increasingly annoying place. The average person, even one who knew math would have trouble...but not her.

"163183116," She stated.

Immediately the sign disappeared and more of the path was revealed...and yet another sign.

"Fantastic," She muttered sarcastically as she continued onward, "I wonder how many more of these I have left to go?"

"Fifty-six more signs later and she was cursing all puzzles and brain-teasers. They ought to all be destroyed and have people do actually mindless and pointless stuff...like play video games all day. Maybe she ought to install some into the pokedex. Ash and Pikachu would likely be thrilled.

At any rate, some of the puzzles had required her to do math, others were geography questions, some riddles, others puzzles.

Speaking of puzzles...

"Done!" She said aloud after sliding the very last piece into the puzzle she had been working into place.

Immediately it disappeared.

Looking forward and expecting to see yet another sign, she was surprised instead to see a stone that looked remarkably similar to the one that Delia had only it was green floating directly in front of her.

Immediately she felt a connection to it, like it was meant for her much like Delia had said her stone was meant for her.

Yet while she was tempted to reach out and grab it, she resisted it. There was a chance it was a trap. Not that it had been easy up to this point, but having it simply floating there seemed too simple.

"It looks safe to me," She heard someone say.

She nearly fell at hearing someone else's voice. It had been hours since hearing one, however she had little cause to fear them. It was Celebi.

"You followed me?" She asked.

"Of course, just hiding," Celebi replied, "Delia wanted to come too but I said no. I couldn't let you die or have something else horrible happen to you now could I? I like you too much and besides it was fun to watch."

"It wasn't at all fun to do," Venus complained, "I nearly failed several times and I-"

"You did great," Celebi praised, "now go ahead and take it, you've earned it."

Reluctantly she reached out and did just that, safely placing it into her hand.

"All right, now you've got it, let's get heading back, this place is seriously way too creepy," Celebi answered, "some plants even I don't like."

You didn't need to tell her twice.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

It evidently took Ash awhile to even realize they were gone, having been a tad busy for most of it, but once he had, he had seriously been worried for them.

Venus did her best to try and explain what had occurred, trying to make it seem less dangerous than it really was but that did not entirely dissuade him.

"I really wish my Pokemon would stop running into danger and potentially get themselves killed," Ash complained.

"We just can't help it Ash and neither can you," Pikachu pointed out.

Ash was forced to give a grim smile at that. It was so true.

"It'll be my turn next," Misty insisted.

"It might not even be worth it," Delia pointed out as she held both stones and pressed them together, "it doesn't seem either of them are working."

"We still need something else," Venus surmised, "exactly what that is however remains a mystery."

"Well we'll have to figure it out later," Joy reminded them, "it's almost time for our gym battle."

Lugia turned to Celebi and asked, "do you want to come watch me battle?"

"Sure!" Celebi answered excitedly.

Before she could ask how, Celebi had turned herself into a seemingly ordinary human girl of about 13 with green hair and a very cute face.

"I'm Green, Ash's little sister," Celebi declared as she put an arm around Ash, "I'm going to watch you battle big brother."

Ash seemed to shy away a bit before saying, "I don't think I could see you as a sister Celebi."

"It's Green while I'm in disguise," Celebi replied, "if not sister then I'm your girlfriend. You've already got plenty of them I should fit right in."

Ash just shook his head before preparing to go.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

When he got inside the gym, he immediately found Koga the gym leader...only as he turned to see him again..and again...and again.

Everywhere he turned seemed to be yet another Koga.

"Which Koga is the real one?" Ash asked aloud.

"You'll have to keep guessing and battling each of us until you get the real one," The nearest Koga answered smugly.

Unfortunately Rikey spoiled their fun.

"It's that one over there, he's the only one who doesn't feel fake," Rikey replied as she pointed at a particular one.

All 7 Kogas frowned at being discovered so easily.

"Only a true ninja could have found that out," One of the fake Kogas muttered.

"Ninja, I like the sound of that," Rikey replied as she shamelessly mulled over such an idea.

"We could train you if you are interested," The real Koga offered as he stepped forward.

"You could if you'd like," Ash told her, "I could just leave you hear with them."

Ash fully expected Rikey to say yes, but to his surprise she said instead, "no thanks. Ash is my master now and I am honor bound to serve him."

Her answer gave him a rare insight into her true feelings. Clearly she must have gained a profound respect and loyalty for him even if he couldn't say for certain why.

Koga however nodded, seeming to understand before addressing him directly, "it appears you have loyal Pokemon which is something I can respect, yet that alone does not prove proficiency in battle. As the gym leader here, I will judge that and find if you are indeed worthy of my badge."

"Of course," Ash answered, bowing slightly, "this will be my 5th gym badge."

Koga seemed a touch surprised, clearly not getting many trainers with that many badges, especially not ones so young such as himself, but he still said, "very well, it shall be a 4 on 4 battle. Choose your Battle Pokemon!"

"I shall start with my Pidgeot," Ash declared.

Pidgey however seemed perplexed as he released her from her ball and asked, "why don't you just use you know who?"

"You need to get some experience too Pidgey," Ash reminded her.

"Yeah, but she's so much stronger than me, and she'll win for sure," Pidgey pointed out, "you don't even need me."

He sighed. He had been afraid of this happening.

"Yes I do," Ash tried to argue, but failing to come up with a valid argument.

"Do not let anything including arguments distract you in battle," Koga recommended sagely as he let out his first Pokemon which turned out to be a female Golbat.

Pidgey however was distracted enough that when the Golbat launched a quick and surprise attack immediately upon coming out of her ball, she wasn't properly prepared.

She got a Confuse Ray right in the eyes for it, causing her to suddenly get confused as she looked around aimlessly as if looking for something.

The Golbat took advantage of it by attacking her again and again, urged on by Koga.

Pidgey was a strong Pokemon, her name very much a contradiction, but even she couldn't hold up against such a relentless assault while confused and it got even worse when as soon as it seemed like she was snapping out of her confusion, the Golbat put her to sleep with Hypnosis.

She was soon knocked out.

Ash was forced to return her, annoyed by that. She could have won had she been paying attention or really saw much need to try. He realized his next Pokemon needed to be one that would battle no matter how weak she might be perceived of being and not care who else he had on his team.

"It's your turn Rikey," He told her.

Rikey seemed a bit surprised, but still stepped forward, ready to battle.

It would be a tough battle, what with the Golbat capable of poisoning her, confusing her, and putting her to sleep, but he certainly wouldn't count out Rikey.

As Koga's Golbat swooped in trying to deliver another confuse ray, Rikey calmly picked up a rock and threw it directly into her left eye.

In pain and temporarily unable to see in one eye, the Golbat crashed to the ground...and was quickly and viciously attacked by Rikey who jumped on top of her and hit her with her fists.

He just let Rikey do what she was doing, she tended to do just fine on her own in such situations where she had already gained the upper hand.

"Get out of there!" Koga commanded his already battered Pokemon.

His Golbat attempted to fly up into the air to escape, but Rikey held on and continued to attack her while in the air, getting at her exposed back and head.

With a mighty crash, Golbat crashed to the ground again with Rikey still safely on top. This time the Golbat failed to get up.

Koga was forced to return his Pokemon as he commented, "she's really something."

"I've been discovering that," Ash replied.

Best 4000 thousand he had ever spent he thought. You'd have to not know Rikey to ever count her out of anything.

However Koga then decided to let out his next Pokemon and this one clearly gave him some concern: it was a Muk.

There were some Pokemon that very closely resembled humans with very little differences...and then there were ones not so much.

Oh, the Muk woman might have seemed human if she wasn't absolutely covered in...well muck, but she was absolutely dripping with sludge, all over her face, and on down like she had just come from taking a bath in a swamp.

However Rikey wasn't about to just give up as she rushed forward to attack with a Force Palm.

Yet instead of attack back, the Muk merely stood there and braced for impact. To his shock, Rikey's punch not only failed to do much damage, but her fist just about got sucked right into the sludge.

"Use Toxic!" Koga commanded his Muk.

The Muk let loose a steady spray of black sludge onto Rikey, badly poisoning her. Clearly Koga knew exactly which Pokemon to use against Rikey.

Rikey managed to break her fist free of her opponent, but another attempted punch only got the same result as the first one.

"Get out of there!" He told his Pokemon.

Reluctantly, Rikey did so, although she certainly wasn't pleased even as the effects of the Toxic began to take affect, getting stronger with every passing minute. If they didn't come up with something fast, Rikey was done for.

"Use Gunk Shot," Koga told his Pokemon.

"Take the attack!" Ash commanded his Pokemon. Rikey looked momentarily confused as to why, but as the attack landed, he told her, "use Counter."

The counter attack caused twice as much damage to the Muk as it did to Rikey heavily weakening her...but it still wasn't enough. Rikey went down as the poison sapped her remaining strength.

With now two Pokemon down to Koga's remaining 3, he decided to bring in the big dogs.

"Delia," He said as he let out his Fire/Flying type.

As soon as she appeared, there were several audible gasps from the audience of Koga-impersonators.

"She's-she's..." Stuttered one of them.

"Gorgeous?" Delia supplied, "incredibly strong? Brave? All of the above?"

"Don't get too cocky," Ash warned her.

"I know, I know," Delia answered.

That being said, a couple of Sacred Fires later and without a scratch on her...

"Muk, return," Koga said as he pulled back his now unconscious Pokemon, "it appears you are indeed strong. However I must warn you that victory is far from assured. A great trainer never assumes anything. You shall soon see why."

Ash soon did see why as Koga let out a Pokemon he certainly hadn't been expecting. They were not native to Kanto, he barely even recognized it until Koga said what she was.

"My Greninja," Koga explained.

This he felt was Koga's strongest Pokemon. A woman wearing blue ninja robes and had an ample F cup chest, her blue eyes following and noticing everything, but particularly on Delia, sizing her up and checking her for weaknesses.

While Delia was a strong Pokemon, he sensed she could not win this battle, not with the type advantage and skill of her opponent. A good trainer knew when to fight and when not to.

"Return Delia," He told her.

"Are you sure?" Delia complained, "I can win this one Ash."

"I admire your bravery but no," Ash answered.

"Use you know who then," Delia suggested referring of course to Lugia.

He sighed, knowing that was probably the smart choice and that she was right. While he wanted to make sure all of his Pokemon got attention if he was going to have a superpowerful Legendary, he would be foolish not to use her.

After returning Delia, he let out Lugia.

"Use Aeroblast," He told Lugia even though it was pointless. She knew exactly what to do.

Koga and his Pokemon fought bravely but he didn't stand a chance. Only a couple minutes later and he was already receiving the Fog Badge.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Several hours later his Pokemon were currently celebrating after the battle back at camp, Lugia having demolished her opponents.

"Did you see Lugia absolutely waste that Greninja?" Pidgey bragged, "she was all, I'm so tough, and Lugia was like, nuh-uh, Aeroblast. See ya."

Pidgey flapped her wings for dramatic effect.

Ash just shook his head. Pidgey should have been one bragged about for winning a battle if she wasn't so caught up in how great Lugia was. She was great too.

He turned and walked away from them a short distance.

To his surprise, Rikey followed him.

"What do you need Rikey?" He asked her, wondering if perhaps she wanted to have a rare conversation with him.

Ash noticed her eyes stray to his pocket and he suddenly realized why. Of course.

Laughing a bit, he withdrew the chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it to her.

Hungrily, Rikey took a bite from it as her usually hardened face softened a great deal. Rikey absolutely loved chocolate.

"Sometimes I think you stay with me just for the chocolate," He teased.

"That might have something to do with it," Rikey replied honestly as she took another wonderful bite of chocolate, "however you're also a really good trainer. Most trainers I know would use Lugia exclusively and not even see any reason to bother with anyone else, but they would also be foolish to do so."

"Thanks for noticing that," He thanked her gratefully as he let out a sigh, "it's just hard you know, balancing all of my Pokemon and with the addition of Lugia...it's like everyone thinks I would be stupid not to use her a lot and take the easy route. It's like some of them forget just how wonderful and strong they are, surely not say Pikachu or Delia, but definitely Pidgey. I'd say I almost wish I didn't have her as my Pokemon, but I love her too much for me to ever regret that."

Rikey however winced as she confessed, "I'm afraid you might get your wish Ash."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean there might be a reason she won't be able to battle for at least awhile," Rikey announced.

"Why wouldn't she be able to battle?" Ash questioned, "is she hurt or sick?"

Rikey then shook her head and said, "never mind, what I was thinking would be impossible for her anyway."

"What's impossible?" He asked.

His newest member of his Pokemon team hesitated for a long time before answering.

"I just noticed that her aura has been growing over the last few days, very slightly but enough for me to pick up on it," Rikey announced, "it's probably nothing and just some legendary stuff or something but in my experience I've found the only two reasons a Pokemon's aura grows like that is either they are close to evolving which would be impossible for Lugia...or in the case of female ones but equally impossible for Lugia...they are pregnant."

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ash spent most of the rest of that night still going over what Rikey had told him.

NO WAY! He thought. Absolutely no way was Lugia pregnant. It was impossible, legendaries couldn't have babies.

However he vaguely remembered in his coma having seen legendaries with children, including a child Lugia. Of course that was his coma and a lot of that hadn't been real.

Besides just in case of a possible unplanned pregnancy, they had in fact used birth control...which now occurred to him might not be strong enough for a legendary.

However there were probably any number of reasons Rikey had noticed Lugia's aura growing however. Perhaps legendaries had that happen to them all the time, like the waxing and waning of the ocean, Lugia was a controller of the sea after all.

Really the only way to know for sure was to ask a legendary, and it was fortunate that he happened to have one right in camp at the current moment.

"Celebi?" He asked her gently as she stood there making herself a salad out of ingredients she made practically out of thin air, "can legendaries have children?"

She looked back at him like that was a stupid question.

"Of course not, that would be way too dangerous, Arceus made it so that legendaries can't have children in order to maintain balance. Can you imagine what just one of us could do with thousands of years or more to have children. They could create their own army out of them. Legendaries are like any Pokemon: we love to battle and unfortunately our battles tend to be a lot more destructive because of our increased power. Take Kyogre and Groudon for instance. Every time they wake up, they end up feuding and fighting with each other and nearly destroy the world in the process. Let's imagine for instance if they both had children and they also started fighting, even with just a few children each it would be easy to assume that a lot, perhaps even the entire world would be laid desolate."

Ash hadn't fully realized the implications behind a legendary being pregnant, but Celebi made it much more clear. This could literally be earth-shattering news.

"So that's why legendaries are one of a kind," He surmised.

"Correct," Celebi answered, "I'd imagine if there was a way though for legendaries to have children just about any legendary would try to do everything they could to either destroy it so it could never be used or steal it for themselves."

"I see," Ash stated as he thought this over. It couldn't be him could it? It would certainly explain a lot...even if there was still plenty he didn't yet understand.

However Celebi then brightened and shrugged it all off and said, "well good thing we don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah good thing," Ash agreed although much less happily than Celebi.

That night he opted to sleep with Misty, Pidgey, and Venus instead of Lugia. He'd rather not risk revealing any of his thoughts to her.

She was going to find out eventually though, he realized. They had a mental link, eventually something would get through and she would find out. He needed to get this whole pregnancy straightened out. Likely there was nothing to worry about he reasoned...however he couldn't just assume that.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Ash knew he couldn't make it too suspicious wanting to find out if Lugia was really pregnant or not, he didn't want to alarm anyone if it turned out not to be the case and so he came up with a relatively good plan.

He remembered that it had been Venus' greatest wish to be able to go see the famous lab of the Great Professor Oak, however due to the great distance and being already pressed for time he hadn't been able to fulfill this. That being said, the lab was bound to have plenty of various instruments, likely even better than the high-tech ones found in Vermilion where he could get another update on the status of his Pokemon team. With many of them having evolved he had been intending to do that at some point anyway, but his biggest cause for doing so was finding out about Lugia.

Exactly how to get there though would have been a problem but then he remembered Celebi again.

Yet when he asked her if she would, Celebi reminded him, "I'm not a taxi service. I'm free-spirited, I go wherever I want, whenever I want...and the fact that there are rules against legendaries helping humans too much...which I kind of have broken for you already...on more than one occasion, let's just say Arceus isn't pleased with me right now."

He suddenly realized that Celebi might actually get in trouble for helping him too much and so he apologized, "I'm sorry for troubling you Celebi, I'll figure something else out."

Celebi however as unwilling to let anything get her down as ever stated with a smile, "you'll just have to owe me a favor then. I can handle Arceus."

Ash couldn't resist smiling back and said, "thanks Celebi, I really do owe you big time. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"That's what I figured," She answered, "besides it's about Lugia right?"

He was taken by surprise, wondering if she had somehow found out and inquired, "yes, what do you know?"

"Just that, I don't need to pry into your mind anymore than that," She replied before once again wanting to get a move on, "well let's get going."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Venus was understandably thrilled about finding out she was getting to go to the lab of the Great Professor Oak and to a lesser extent so was Joy.

"Can you believe it?" Venus said happily, "I've heard about it all my life and-"

"We know, we heard you the first 5 times," Misty interrupted, already a bit annoyed.

When Celebi transported them all to the lab, Ash had been expecting to see a lab exactly like the one he had grown up nearby in Pallet town.

This one was a lot different. It was a lot bigger, and it was a lot more remote. He couldn't even say for certain where exactly they were.

All around it was forest in all directions, the isolation intended to help the scientists and lab assistants concentrate more on the work. However judging from the size of the building he could easily see the scientists and no doubt their families being able to live quite comfortably inside. The building itself was also totally white and polished to a sheen as if it was very well maintained.

At the door, they spotted a couple of guards standing there.

"We can't allow entrance to any outsiders," One of the guards gruffed upon seeing them, "the work that is done here is highly secretive and-"

"Ash?" He heard a familiar female voice ask in surprise.

Turning, he spotted Daisy Oak come out from a side exit of the building.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing," She responded, "I'm visiting my grandfather."

"We wanted to see the lab," Ash answered.

"Madam?" One of the guards asked, "would you like me to escort these trespassers away?"

Daisy looked at them apologetically and said, "sorry, they can be a little bit too serious with their jobs. We don't exactly get many visitors so any action they get they tend to be too eager for. Of course for you you are quite welcome here."

With that, Daisy had them follow her inside with both guards looking at them suspiciously as they walked in.

As soon as he walked in however his jaw dropped.

This place was huge!

Even seeing the outside didn't do it justice, there were literally a thousand various devices all over the place along with dozens of people dressed in white lab coats all scurrying about. Some of the stuff however looked fragile and delicate.

He could already imagine a curious Pikachu asking, "what does this button do?" Next thing you know she had accidentally broken it or pressed a self-destruct button for the place.

Looking over at a curious Pikachu, he decided to grab her hand to prevent her from running off and touching anything.

Of course she took it a different way as she said, "I love holding hands with you Ash."

Rolling his eyes, but enjoying holding hands with Pikachu, he followed Daisy forward.

Daisy however led them over to a computer, where a man stood hovering over it.

"Gramps?" She asked.

The man turned and Ash immediately recognized him as Professor Oak, looking 10 years older putting him in his mid 70s, but still very much Professor Oak.

"This is-" Daisy started to introduce them but her grandpa interrupted her.

"Ash Ketchum," Professor Oak greeted him directly with a smile, "I wondered when you would eventually visit. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Likewise," He agreed honestly as he shook Professor Oak's hand.

Professor Oak waved an arm around his lab and joked, "as you can see, my rather humble retirement home."

Venus laughed and then addressed the old Professor in a tone of deep respect but also nervousness, "um Professor Oak, I'm not sure if you remember or recognize me but I wrote a paper on-"

The old professor studied her for a moment before saying, "Professor Ivy, I assume, yes, yes, my mind might not be what it used to be but it's hard to forget about someone who wrote a paper on Gyarados mating habits."

Venus blushed and admitted, "probably not my best work, but yes that was me."

"It appears however you've gotten a chance to learn more about Pokemon than even you realized," Professor Oak observed as he studied the powerful Grass type.

Daisy seemed to realize that they might want to keep the conversation private and so suggested, "Grandpa? Perhaps we ought to finish this conversation in your office?"

"That would cause us to miss out on the tour," Professor Oak pointed out warmly, "it's not often I get visitors to show my lab off to."

At that, they got an extremely long tour of the lab. Venus and Joy were like kids in a candy store, but as for most of them...it got very boring very quickly.

By the time they finally finished up just outside of Professor Oak's office he was ready to tear his eyes out. He did not need to learn about the contents of anymore test tubes or view what appeared to be just a bunch of numbers on a computer screen. Unfortunately it proved he wasn't done as Professor Oak requested that he speak with him privately.

Agreeing to it, he entered the office with him.

"Prune juice?" Professor Oak offered as he held out a bottle over his desk.

"No thanks," Ash answered quickly before sitting down.

Professor Oak shrugged as he also sat down and said gratefully, "more for me then."

After taking a few gulps, Professor Oak then said, "my granddaughter has told me a lot about you and what you can do. You'll have to forgive me but as for a Pokemon researcher such as myself, you are essentially the greatest discovery in the history of the world. We've tried for centuries to try and turn humans into Pokemon but so far all of our experiments and tests have failed. That is until you came along."

"I don't really even know how I do it," Ash admitted.

"I know," The Professor said, "however I would still like to find out...with your permission of course and run some experiments including watching the transformation of humans into Pokemon. I already have several candidates that I know of who would be more than happy to go through the process. The whole thing would of course be tightly monitored and kept as secret as possible."

Ash mulled it over before confessing, "the thing is I don't have a lot of time. I need to get some experience battling and then get my last 3 gym badges in time for the Indigo League."

"I understand that," Professor Oak said, "however if you were to take say a couple of weeks off from that I would be extremely grateful. It literally is the chance of a lifetime for me, and for a man my age that is saying something. You would of course be paid handsomely as well as your Pokemon for any help they might render and you would of course be given plenty of free time in which for you to work on training your Pokemon. I daresay you would also have the opportunity to battle many of the Pokemon we have here at the lab, many of them strong or rare Pokemon you might not get a chance to encounter anywhere else."

Once again thinking over such an offer, Ash finally said, "agreed."

The answer seemed rather obvious. He could use the money, he could use access to the lab equipment, and he frankly wanted to find out more about himself and just what exactly he was capable of doing. Add to that the fact that he would find out about Lugia which was his whole purpose for coming and it was a no-brainer.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Venus was understandably thrilled to learn they were staying and as she talked things over with some of Professor Oak's assistants as well as Daisy, Professor Oak decided to look over Lugia himself, fascinated by her sheer size and power.

He however watched anxiously, wondering if they might pick up on something with her...and wondering if they didn't. He stood just outside the computer room where Joy was alone collecting results from the tests done on Lugia.

When Joy came out of it and approached him however it was with a look of well, joy. He however felt a sudden feeling of dread. What could this all mean?

"Ash?" She said, unable to contain what she had learned any longer, "you're never going to be believe this!"

He looked gravely back at her with wide eyes, which she immediately picked up on.

"You already knew, didn't you?" She asked perplexed.

"I suspected," He admitted with a sigh, "it was sort of one of my reasons for coming here."

He looked dejectedly at the ground.

"Aren't you excited?" Joy pointed out, now jumping up and down but noticing his worried reaction, "you and Lugia are going to be parents!"

A wave of various emotions rushed through him. Up until now he had been more focused on the world repercussions, not his own personal ones. As of right now his personal ones however suddenly shifted to occupy the entire forefront of his mind, the rest of the world not mattering at all in this important moment.

He was going to be a father he realized...of a legendary child...with Lugia.

"I don't know what to do or how to be a dad and I'm still so young," He confessed, his words all coming out in a rush.

Joy however refused to let that deter her, obviously still happy for him as she reminded him, "you'll do great Ash and be a great father. Besides in this world young pregnancies are more common and it's not like Lugia is all that young. Thousands of years really is too long to wait for a child I'd say, much less two decades and a half."

He noted what she had said last and asked, "were you referring to yourself?"

Joy blushed and said, "well yes, but I wouldn't focus too much on me, you need to think of Lugia and being there for her right now."

True enough, but that only caused him to worry even more. When he started to protest and say he didn't know what to do again, she interrupted him and insisted warmly, "you'll do amazing Ash."

To his surprise, she stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him. Full on the mouth.

After pulling away, she apologized and said, "sorry, I couldn't help myself, I was just thinking about what a great father you will be and what with it being with Lugia of all Pokemon-"

"It's okay," He told her, accepting the apology, "I'm sure you would make a great mother to my children if you were the one pregnant."

Evidently he said something right because next thing he knew Joy was kissing him again and he was kissing back. A moment later and they were both taking off their clothes and he was gripping Joy's big now naked butt.

This was taking things rather fast but he didn't mind too much and apparently neither did Joy.

"I just feel so happy and overjoyed right now," She said, practically bouncing up and down again as she rubbed her body against his, "Lugia is pregnant and you're both going to be parents and I'm with you now and about to have sex-"

Suddenly he felt her body tense and he asked worriedly, wondering if she suddenly realized they were moving too fast or something, "what's wrong?"

"I think I'm evolving," Joy admitted with a look of concentration on her face.

If that was true, she really must be happy, he observed. Most Chanseys never evolved so he was delighted to find she was.

Instead of pulling away however to let her evolution carry out, she grasped his erect penis and guided it quickly towards her.

"I want you inside me for the first time when I evolve," She insisted.

Joy had had lesbian sex with Lugia before of course, but never been penetrated...he would need to do that for her.

As gently as he could given the circumstances of an eager Joy to get to it in time before she evolved, he felt himself breaking her hymen after a good thrust inside, but had absolutely no time to see if she was okay as the first changes started to take place.

His male member felt better than it ever had before, no doubt experiencing some of the feelings that Joy was feeling.

He could feel her short body grow taller and wider, her breasts slightly bigger, and her butt...well that was definitely growing the most, developing the pear or egg shape that her species was known for.

As he subconsciously pounded into her to the beat of the pulses of evolutionary growth, it proved to be too much as he let out stream after stream of cum, the last one ending just as she finished evolving.

They both lay there, reveling in the experience for a few minutes before Joy got up to admire her changes.

She was grinning ear to ear.

"I'm so happy!" She told him.

"Does that mean I get to call you Overjoyed now?" He joked.

Joy laughed but said, "just Joy is fine."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Ash procrastinated telling Lugia about the pregnancy or him and Joy getting together, he just wasn't sure how to tell her or anyone else for that matter. Until then, Joy agreed to erase any data she had gotten about Lugia's pregnancy and keep it secret until he had a chance to figure it all out.

Of course, he doubted she would be able to resist keeping it to herself for long as excited as she was.

Fortunately her recent evolution proved to be enough to throw anyone off if they were to notice how happy she was.

"You look great Joy!" Pikachu congratulated her.

"Thanks," Joy answered with a smile, "I can't believe I finally evolved!"

"What was the reason that you evolved anyway?" Venus pressed her, too smart for her own good.

Joy glanced over at him, and Venus gave a small nod, probably guessing the reason, but choosing not to saying anything yet.

At any rate, his other Pokemon once Professor Oak was done examining Lugia also got check-ups as well, their overall health turning out rather well.

Name: Pikachu

Species: Pikachu

Height: 4'6

Hair: yellow midbutt length

Breast Size: 26D

Level: 40

Moves: Thunderbolt, Slam, Surf, and Brick Break

Characteristics: Lightning bolt shaped tail; pointy yellow ears

Name: Pidgey

Species: Pidgeot

Height: 5'6

Hair: golden brown ankle length

Breast Size: 30E

Level: 40

Moves: Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Return, and Quick Attack

Characteristics: Large brown and white wings

Name: Misty

Species: Blastoise

Height: 5'10

Hair: Orange mid-butt length

Breast Size: 36H

Level: 40

Moves: Ice Beam, Surf, Bite, and

Characteristics: Big shell on her back with two water guns sticking out of them

Name: Venus

Species: Venusaur

Height: 5'9

Hair: black mid-butt length

Breast Size: 34G

Level: 40

Moves: Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Sleep Powder, Giga Drain

Characteristics: Big red flower on back

Name: Jessie

Species: Dragonair

Length: 26'0

Hair: Red super long

Breast Size: 34J

Level: 40

Moves: Slam, Fire Blast, Wrap, and Aqua Tail

Characteristics: Has a tail instead of legs, super long red fire hair

Name: Joy

Species: Blissey

Height: 5'3

Hair: red waist length

Breast Size: 32G

Level: 40

Moves: Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Refresh, and Softboiled

Characteristics: Plump, Egg Shaped

Name: Lugia

Species: Lugia

Height: 34'2

Hair: Black-blue waist-length

Breast Size: Legendary

Breast Size: 34N

Level: 100

Moves: Aeroblast, Calm Mind

Charasteristics: Much larger size than normal, huge white and black wings

Name: Delia

Species: Charizard

Height: 6'2

Hair: Red Kneelength

Breast Size: 32H

Level: 40

Moves: Sacred Fire, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Slash

Characteristics: Huge Orange Wings and tail that has a fire going at the end

Name: Rikey

Species: Riolu

Height: 3'8

Hair: Black, bra-strap length

Breast Size: 20DD

Level: 40

Moves: Force Palm, Counter, Copycat, Reversal

"A very powerful, very balanced team," Professor Oak summed up.

"Yeah, we're awesome," Pikachu agreed shamelessly.

"True that," Pidgey replied as she looked over at Lugia.

He made another mental note to show just how awesome he found Pidgey before looking at the info on each of his Pokemon.

Amazing, he thought. He'd never have guessed he would come so far in his progress and yet there was still plenty left to go. Three badges for instance and they would certainly be tough, but then again he had Lugia and-

Wait a minute. Lugia was pregnant now, he couldn't have her battle and risk harm to their child, at least not until having him or her. Pokemon he knew tended to have very quick pregnancies in comparison to humans it taking a bit longer than a month to go full term. Humans took 9 months, but legendaries he had no idea, it could be just 1 month or 100 years he had absolutely no idea. According to Joy, she wasn't very far along at all, perhaps a few days at most, but that didn't necessarily show just how fast the baby was developing yet.

He shook his head, it was all so confusing and he had no idea what to do.

"_You seem worried,"_ Lugia commented.

A feeling of fear overtook him. He hadn't wanted her to find out this way as he had been trying to keep a tight lid on his thoughts and emotions being sent to her, but evidently given the power of the emotions he was feeling, he had been at least somewhat unsuccessful.

"_I'm fine,"_ He sent back.

"_No you're not,"_ Lugia argued, _"you're worried...about me for some reason."_

He could sense her now worried about him.

"_I'll tell you later,"_ He promised her, leaving it at that.

No, he really couldn't hide it from her for long and she certainly had a right to know before she started say getting sick in the mornings or having her belly swell up or even having some tiny thing come out of her one day. That would be rather awkward he thought.

It occurred to him that tiny might not be adequate to describe their child. Considering Lugia's immense size, his newly born child could be easily bigger than himself!

Talk about a big baby he thought as he tried to imagine holding up a baby Lugia bigger than him.

At any rate, he decided to go off by himself to try and figure things out.

Rikey came over a moment later.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hey," He answered back.

"So?" Rikey asked in as few words as possible.

"You were right, she's pregnant," Ash admitted as he stared off into space.

He let that sink in for a minute for her as she stared back at him with an unreadable expression before commenting, "your aura shows you as conflicted, but both excited and worried."

Ash couldn't help scoffing and say, "is that all my aura is showing?"

"Among other things," Rikey added, "I'd be happy to show you how to aura read...when you're not so preoccupied."

Letting out a small chuckle, he answered, "yes, perhaps when my mind isn't so preoccupied. I'm just unsure what to do right now. You wouldn't happen to have any advice would you?"

"I'm afraid I'd be the last Pokemon to ask for parenting advice," Rikey said.

"Why so?" He asked.

She merely shrugged and said, "I never knew my parents, I was just bred in captivity."

It wasn't much of an explanation, and even though he sensed there was more to the likely painful story...that story really wasn't too uncommon among Pokemon in this morally backwards society.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "I apparently don't know my parents either."

Thinking of being a father had brought up his own curiosity about who his real parents were...or if he even had any and had merely fallen from the sky or something.

At any rate, he promised he would certainly be there for his and Lugia's child...and any of his children. Nobody should grow up and not know what it was like to have a mother. At least he had had Delia.

In that moment, he felt overwhelmed enough by various emotions that he felt the need to express and release them in some way...namely giving Rikey a big hug.

As he picked her up and hugged her, she seemed surprised with her body tensing, unused to such a display of affection, but he ignored it and hugged her back for a good long moment.

"Thanks," He thanked her after putting her down.

She dusted off her shirt before saying, "I allowed it this once just don't ever do that again, I can hurt you you know."

"All right," He agreed, "just a little emotional right now."

Rikey rolled her eyes and said simply, "if you must."

After trying to straighten himself, he let out a deep breath and said, "it's time to go tell Lugia."

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I'm going to have a baby!" Lugia exclaimed excitedly as soon as he told her.

"_Don't say it out loud,"_ Ash warned as he looked around.

Of course they were currently alone inside the spacious living quarters he had been given while they stayed here, but it still made him nervous. He did not want some random scientist for example overhearing.

"_Sorry,"_ She apologized, _"I'm just excited that's all."_

"_Well I'm glad you're happy, you probably don't understand what that all means, but at least you're happy,"_ Ash explained.

"_Of course I'm happy, we're going to have a baby together!"_ Lugia said, her happiness leaking through their link.

That happiness was contagious. A broad grin spread across his face. They were going to have a baby weren't they? A cute, adorable baby who would be his son or daughter. He decided to allow her to just be happy for awhile. Better to do so before he burst her bubble a bit by explaining the negative repercussions.

"_I love you Ash,"_ She told him as she gave him a big hug in her human size, _"and our baby."_

"_Me too,"_ He agreed with a smile.

He really needed to feel happy about it right now too he recognized.

If you ignored all the potential problems it created, you were still left with the fact that he was going to be a father, and that was certainly something he wanted.

Probably not right now of course if he had gotten to choose, he would have preferred to wait until he was older...but then again it wasn't like Lugia was all that young, in truth if she didn't have amnesia, he'd be feeling like an infant around her. She was only like several thousand-actually he wasn't even sure just how old she was but it was old. Even Professor Oak had nothing on her.

As it was at least he would be getting plenty of help from those older and more experienced than him anyway, he even had his own nurse for crying out loud!

"_Can I tell everyone?"_ Lugia asked hopefully.

"_If you can do it quietly,"_ He told her, hoping to avoid the scientists here finding out for now.

"Okay," She answered as she concentrated for a moment, _"there, I just told them."_

"_How?"_ He asked.

She shrugged and said, "I don't know, mentally I guess."

If he had had any doubts about her having done so, they were immediately put to rest as all of his Pokemon suddenly started barging in.

"I just got this weird message in my head that Lugia was pregnant," Pidgey admitted, "but that's clearly impossi-"

"Congratulations future mommy!" Pikachu said excitedly, ignoring everything else as she went and threw her arms around Lugia.

"Thanks Pikachu," Lugia said warmly as she returned the hug, practically enveloping the small electric girl in her wings.

The rest of his Pokemon watched the display, as it seemed to confirm the message they had gotten in their heads.

"How is that possible?" Venus asked, her mind already spinning with just what this meant, "it seems to contradict so much of what us Pokemon researchers have always known."

"That's the thing about science, you end up finding some information is wrong, but learn new things in its place all the time," Jessie commented in back of everyone else so as to have enough room for her large body.

"I'll admit to that," Venus answered, "but I still can't figure out how it is possible."

"Who cares! Lugia is going to have baby!" Pikachu insisted, not atall bothered by the science behind it before turning to him hopefully, "can I have a baby Ash?"

"No," He told her, a bit flustered, "just because Lugia is having a baby, which by the way was accidental and unplanned, doesn't mean you can...yet of course, perhaps in a few years or something..."

Frankly he really didn't know what to say to that.

"How many of your babies can I have?" Pikachu asked undeterred, "I want lots of cute Ash/Pikachu babies."

There were several awwws in reply from the assembled females there.

As he imagined what one of his and Pikachu's children would look like, he had to agree they would indeed be really cute especially if they took more after Pikachu.

"What if the child Lugia is pregnant with isn't a Pokemon?" Misty pointed out.

"The Pokemon gene is supposed to be highly dominant," Venus explained, "about 95% of all Human/Pokemon intercourse that results in a pregnancy ends up with the child being a Pokemon. It's the same reason why I've been positing the theory that human populations are now so on the decline that humans will be almost extinct in only several hundred years. Pokemon far outnumber humans already."

He'd heard this theory from Venus before and based off of what he'd heard from Arceus...this might actually be a natural process that would happen already. The only problem is before that happened, society and perhaps the world, might be irrevocably destroyed. It almost seemed like he was speeding that process up for some unknown purpose.

However he reminded himself that it was all just theories, for all he knew Pokemon could start turning into bloodthirsty monsters or something...which was not an encouraging thought, although it was a bit entertaining imagining Pikachu trying to eat him.

"So what do we do now?" Joy asked, "I mean I could of course monitor Lugia's progress myself, I do happen to have plenty of pregnancy and even delivery experience."

"I think doing so and keeping this all a secret would be best for now," Ash suggested before confessing a fear of his, "however I'm not sure how fast the baby will develop and when it will become noticeable."

"Arceus will need to be told," Jessie pointed out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Arceus knew already," Misty argued.

At that, Arceus decided to apparently make her dramatic entrance, as there was a flash of light and suddenly he found himself looking directly at Arceus, glowing with a great white light surrounding her in the air.

"Hello," Arceus declared as she opened her arms wide magnanimously.

"Hello," Pidgey nervously managed to squeak a reply, appearing so nervous she might soil herself.

"You should all be honored, very few mortals get to see me in person," Arceus declared, "however I felt it important that you have the opportunity to. However I have come primarily to speak with Ash and Lugia to discuss the coming of another legendary soon to be a part of this world."

"How is that even possible?" Venus asked, "respectfully I just don't see why-"

Arceus held up a hand to cut her off and said, "all shall soon be known. If I may however, I would speak alone with Ash and Lugia."

Ash pointed at himself as if to question if she was really wanting to speak to him and Lugia in private.

She merely smiled, appearing amused as he stepped forward to go talk with her. Once he had, he found that almost automatically, he found himself no longer inside of Oak's lab and instead inside of a beautiful flower garden, glowing with flowers of every hue and color. They seemed to stretch on endlessly in every direction.

He then turned back towards Arceus, who appeared to be studying him as if trying to figure him out.

"You are no doubt wondering how Lugia is now with child," Arceus observed.

"The thought had crossed my mind," He couldn't resist admitting.

"I know!" Lugia piped up excitedly at thinking she knew the answer, "Venus told me. She said when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"I don't think that's what she's talking about," Ash pointed out to her.

Lugia seemed to deflate a bit before asking, "is my belly going to get big at least though?"

Arceus seemed amused by the question as she commented, "it is truly amazing how much you seem to have forgotten Lugia, but also gained in the process."

Lugia seemed a bit confused by this answer but still nodded.

"I suppose I should first explain a few things of personal importance before I explain about the world consequences," Arceus stated, "first of all I must admit that this is entirely new territory for me as well so I confess to knowing little about how it will eventually all turn out. What I do know however is that yes, Lugia, your belly will get big and you'll experience all of the challenges that come with pregnancy. You will need to take care of yourself, and Ash, you will be given the responsibility to care for her. I must also caution against doing anything that might harm the baby such as battling or shrinking down to human size when you get further along in the pregnancy although you should be okay for now. Exactly how long the pregnancy will be however even that I have no idea."

Ash observed, "forgive me if I am wrong, but respectfully it seems to me like you are just as surprised as we are by it."

"You would indeed be correct," Arceus agreed, "I had absolutely no idea such a momentous event was coming until it was already upon us, and for me being surprised by anything is saying something. That being said I do however suspect why it happened."

"Since Ash is awesome and a baby-magnet?" Lugia suggested.

"That would be babe-magnet," He corrected her.

Arceus then began explaining: "For you to understand, you must understand what legendaries, and indeed how the universe even functions. You see it is all about balance, for there to be good, there must be evil, for there to be power, there must be weakness, for there to be light, there must be darkness. It has always been that way. Legendaries in fact help to maintain that balance, controlling the various elements and keeping everything equal. For every legendary however, there is at least one equally strong legendary to keep them in check.

For Kyogre, there is Groudon, for Reshiram, there is Zekrom, the list goes on and on. However while these rivalries exist for a great purpose, it can, as you have no doubt already experienced, cause untold destruction as with them comes great power. Often times they may not be aware of or even care about what damage they might cause, many legendaries simply interact so little with ordinary Pokemon or humans they might not even notice. Even such rivalries that are actually friendly can cause a lot of damage. Legendaries are of course Pokemon and we do indeed love to battle as most Pokemon do. In order to combat this, there are certain peacekeeper Pokemon that come in to prevent such battles getting carried away, with Kyogre and Groudon for instance it would be Rayquaza."

"I think I'm understanding a lot now," Ash admitted, "but I'm still confused by the actions of Darkrai or Giratina. Surely they would be considered evil and not merely 'balanced."

Arceus' normally bright eyes darkened a bit as she explained, "I'm afraid they would have to be classified as a special case. Unfortunately only 16 years ago that delicate balance that the universe follows was upset. A great evil surfaced, seeking to destroy and take over all that we hold dear. Through this great evil, a new legendary came into the world, something that had no equally strong opposite to oppose it, nor having to follow the same rules that all legendaries must face."

"Mewtwo," Ash stated, somehow knowing almost immediately who it was.

Arceus nodded and confessed, "Mewtwo is indeed that very Pokemon. Team Rocket attempted to change a very special human into the world's most powerful Pokemon and use them to take over the world. However they ended up succeeding too well, Mewtwo used its immense power and escaped. I managed to find Mewtwo and help them. At the time they were simply too young and too incapable of having any control over their immense power...power which could easily cause untold destruction. So I did what I had to do, I locked all that power away in the body of a human and allowed them to live out their life, as safely as I could from Team Rocket."

He digested all of this before asking, "what would stop Team Rocket from simply trying again and doing the exact thing?"

"Oh, they certainly tried," Arceus agreed, "however in order to do so, they would need Mew, the old one having died in the process of their experiments. Of course legendaries can die occasionally, whoever kills them causing a terrible curse to come upon them, but they can, and when they do, another new one always comes along to take its place. Fortunately Mew I can assure you is quite safe where they are. That being said, that doesn't mean they haven't been trying other things, and that leads to me to why Lugia now finds herself pregnant with your child."

This he felt was what she had been leading up to all this time in their conversation.

"Team Rocket unfortunately has found a way to create their own legendaries," She admitted simply.

"How? When?" Ash blurted out.

"I have no idea," She told him, "my Sight is blurry to that issue. All I do know is that the universe appears to be, as it always does, trying to balance it out again. If there is to be a way for legendaries to be used for evil coming into the world, there must then be a way for ones to be used for good to be able to come into the world as well. I admit I do not fully understand it, nor how far it extends and if it will only be a one time thing, but you have been given a truly incredible gift Ash. I caution you to use it wisely."

"I will," Ash promised.

Arceus then looked toward the sky and noted, "our visitors are set to arrive soon. I'd suggest you be seated."

He was about to ask where and then he noticed a half dozen chairs now currently around them.

The chairs all circled around in a huge circle with two absolutely huge chairs that seemed Lugia sized and then 5 human sized chairs. The chairs appeared to be made of various materials, one made of ice, one made of what appeared to be coal, another with electric wire wrapped around it, another made of gold and-

"Ooh!" Lugia cooed, "which one is my chair?"

Arceus pointed at one of the particularly large chairs that appeared to be made of white feathers, which Lugia eagerly went to go sit in, assuming her full size in order to do so.

To Lugia's delight, the chair, once she had sat in it, began hovering about a foot above the ground.

"Ooh, I really like this chair," Lugia commented, "Ash, come sit in my chair with me."

He looked over at Arceus and asked, "it isn't going to zap me if I do will it?"

"No, but I wouldn't recommend sitting in anyone else's chair," Arceus admitted, "they certainly wouldn't be happy about that."

"Who wouldn't be happy?" He asked.

"Just a few legendaries I asked to come here for a meeting," Arceus replied as if it was no big deal.

It was certainly a big deal to him he thought, especially if this meeting, as he suspected, involved talking about Lugia's pregnancy.

Partly to protect and reassure her and also admittedly to protect and reassure himself, he went over to Lugia, who hoisted him onto her lap.

He did not have long to wait as the legendaries began then arriving, all showing up in grand fashion as if to show off a bit. Apparently legendaries weren't above showing off he thought.

Moltres for example arrived first flying a flaming chariot that she parked nearby before going to sit in her coal chair which turned red hot when she sat in it. She said nothing but however waved warmly at Lugia, who returned the wave.

Evidently Lugia wasn't without friends he realized.

Zapdos arrived in a ball of lightning a moment later before sitting at her chair that made low rumbling sounds like thunder when she sat down next to Moltres.

Articuno and Ho-oh arrived about the same time, with Articuno sitting down on the other side of Zapdos on her ice chair and Ho-oh sitting beside Lugia in the other huge chair leaving only one chair still available. Since it was made of wood and covered in leaves he suspected it wasn't for Arceus but guessed who it was.

A moment later, when Celebi appeared out of thin air and sat down he was proven right.

He took the time to study each of the assembled legendaries starting with Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno

Each of them was surprisingly around his height, probably around 5'6 if he had to guess and each with a 28K cup chest. Moltres had beautiful orange wings that appeared to be made entirely of fire, Articuno's wings were made entirely of ice, and Zapdos had yellow wings that gave off electric sparks occasionally.

The three legendaries however appeared to be studying him as if wondering what kind of trainer their leader now had.

Moltres was the one to speak first and break the silence as she commented, "so you're Ash then. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope," Ash answered meekly.

"Perhaps," She responded, "I tend to be a bit suspicious of humans."

"Don't be so worried Moltres, Lugia has finally found happiness and love, we should be happy for her as well," Articuno suggested.

"Easy for you to say, you currently have a trainer yourself," Moltres pointed out to Articuno.

That caught him by surprise as he asked Articuno, "really?"

"Of course," She responded, "you didn't think you were the only trainer with a legendary did you? My trainer is Lorelei, the great Ice Pokemon trainer and member of the Elite Four."

Articuno said that with great pride, clearly proud of being owned by such a great trainer. Frankly he felt she had good reason to.

"I've heard about Lorelei," Ash admitted, "she's supposed to be really, really tough. She's the first member of the Elite Four a challenger will face and pretty much nobody gets through her."

"That would be her," Articuno agreed, pleased to see that he was treating her trainer with great respect, "I'd imagine if you manage to get that far, that one day you will have the chance to challenge her which would mean you would also be facing me."

"As if you're much of a challenge," Zapdos argued.

"Hey!" Articuno complained as a flurry of ice particles erupted around her, "you want to battle and let me prove you wrong?"

Zapdos let out electric sparks in retaliation.

Ash shook his head. He was beginning to realize why Lugia was around in order to keep them from fighting. They didn't seem to be too mad at each other, he'd even heard it was more of a friendly rivalry in their case, but Lugia still stepped in nonetheless in an unorthodox way.

"Would any of you happen to have any food?" She asked as she rubbed her belly, "I'm hungry."

Did an increased appetite occur with pregnancy?" He wondered.

That surprisingly stopped the fighting as the 3 of them rummaged around for something, but found nothing.

"I'm hungry too now that you mention it," Moltres agreed as she rubbed her own belly.

"Me too," Articuno agreed.

"Me three," Zapdos added as she licked her lips, "maybe some nice roasted fish."

Over to Lugia's left, who he had mostly just glanced at up until now, Ho-oh held out a huge bag.

"Don't worry, I brought snacks, since apparently you all forgot as usual," Ho-oh told them as they each eagerly dug in, pulling out some crackers and chips.

"Thanks Ho-oh," Lugia thanked her gratefully as she got some chips out, "you're the best."

He studied Ho-oh. Delia had described what she looked like, but nothing had prepared him for her. She was about the same size as Lugia, perhaps just a bit smaller, but her wings glowed every color of the rainbow, and her eyes glowed as if with fire.

"Hello Ash," Ho-oh greeted him, seeming to recognize he was staring at her.

"H-Hello," He managed to say nervously.

"I might not be a psychic Pokemon, but I can tell this is going to be one special meeting," She commented.

"I'll consider myself lucky if I manage to avoid getting roasted," Ash replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that," Ho-oh replied reassuringly, "you'll most likely get shocked or blown up or something instead. Something like that usually happens to at least somebody at these meetings anyway."

"Like Arty here last time," Zapdos teased, "remember that?"

Articuno groaned and said, "don't remind me, it took ages to get all the ash out of my hair."

"Sorry about that," Moltres said apologetically, "it was a really bad time to get the hiccups."

"It's a shame these meetings only happen like a couple times a decade, they are usually quite fun," Zapdos answered as she shifted impatiently in her chair.

"It's probably best for everybody that we don't have them more often," Ho-oh reminded her.

At that slightly morbid comment, he turned to look at Celebi, currently entertaining herself by making flower necklaces.

Arceus finally decided to get the whole thing started as she addressed them all in a voice that seemed to radiate power.

"Assembled legendaries," She began, "I would first like to thank you all for coming, I'm aware some of you may have had to travel long distances."

There were some nods of agreement to that.

"However I would not have called you all here if it wasn't very important," Arceus continued, "I will come right out with it. A legendary has gotten pregnant."

He fully expected them to all round on him with looks of anger but instead they all laughed.

"I like it when you start out meetings with jokes," Zapdos declared looking amused, "since we're telling jokes let me tell you about the one-"

"I'm actually very serious Zapdos," Arceus interrupted gravely.

Each of the assembled legendaries looked back at her as if studying her to see if she was really being serious or not.

"That totally is against everything we stand for," Ho-oh protested, flames now encircling her rainbow-colored wings, "it totally destroys the balance we all have, its the same reason why you made it impossible for legendaries to have children in the first place."

"I actually was not the one to do that," Arceus confided, "there are some laws and even Pokemon older than me."

"How is that even possible?" Articuno asked, "you are the creator and-"

"I am the creator of many worlds, and the oldest living being, but still I am not the first nor the mother of all Pokemon," Arceus explained as she quickly silenced them all, "that title remains with the first Mew, the mother of all Pokemon."

Evidently none of them had known this and neither had he but at this time the assembled legendaries seemed to be getting past this new revelation concerning the creation of the universe and instead focus on the pregnancy.

One by one they figured it out and went and started at him and Lugia.

Breaking the silence however was Celebi who got up from her chair and went over to Lugia and flew over to her to hug her neck.

"Congratulations!" She told her.

"Thanks Celebi!" Lugia replied gratefully, "I'm going to be a mommy!"

"Why congratulations?" Ho-oh countered, "this is horrible news. Our enemies will likely seek to destroy you and the child if they find out."

"No, they won't, I'll be around to protect her," Celebi countered, "I know it's dangerous and messes a whole bunch of things up but right now we should focus on the fact that one of us going to be a mom in a short while."

It seemed to him that despite his recent conversation with her, Celebi seemed to have it all in perspective already, recognizing that it was best to think of the positive first in order to encourage a potentially scared and worried Lugia.

"You can't protect her by yourself," Ho-oh pointed out.

"We'll help," Articuno offered, nudging both Zapdos and Moltres as well.

"Uh yeah sure, of course, you can count on us," Zapdos agreed.

"Ditto," Moltres stated, "only not the Pokemon Ditto because that would just be a silly response."

Arceus looked over at each of them in turn before replying, "that is actually exactly what I wanted to discuss for this meeting anyway. Obviously Lugia will be left vulnerable, even more vulnerable than she has been already with her amnesia which is why I must ask each of you to lend their support and constant protection. Each of you has benefited over the millenia from Lugia helping you out, now is the chance to return the favor."

"Of course Arceus, happy to help," Moltres told her.

"Yeah, we can babysit Lugia for awhile," Zapdos agreed as she decided to ruffle Articuno's feathers a bit with her hand, which was something she definitely did not appreciate.

Reluctantly, Ho-oh nodded her head in agreement.

"Very good," Arceus stated, "I'll leave you now to figure out exactly how you intend to do that."

With that she disappeared.

Immediately after she had left however, Ho-oh suggested, "well I think it's obvious what we should do. We'll find a nice place to hide her during the entire pregnancy, perhaps her old secret cave and-"

"NO!" Both him and Lugia said in worry at the same time.

"I'm not going back there," Lugia shivered, almost remembering how awful and lonely it had been down there.

"Well we have to hide you somewhere, it's the best way to ensure that you aren't discovered," Ho-oh replied.

"I'm staying with Ash and going with him on his journey," Lugia insisted firmly.

As if in response, storm clouds began to gather, responding to the powerful emotions emanating from Lugia.

The other legendaries looked worriedly at it, and even Ho-oh seemed to recognize she needed to be careful about what she said. Even he could feel Lugia's worry through their link. She definitely didn't want to be without him or remain in hiding.

"Of course we wouldn't do that to you Lugia," Celebi replied, "not now that you're finally out and about having fun."

"I understand that," Ho-oh answered, "however her safety and that of the safety of her child is more important to me than just her current happiness."

He couldn't find it in him to be angry at Ho-oh, she was just doing what she thought was best for Lugia, but it didn't mean he agreed with her completely. Still he was forced to recognize she had a point. As long as she was pregnant, she couldn't continue to risk shrinking down or disguising herself much longer anymore and it would be impossible to hide her in public then. However he couldn't stay in hiding with her somewhere either. So instead he suggested a compromise.

"Celebi?" Ash asked, "would you be willing to keep Lugia hidden somewhere during the day and then bring her back to me at night?"

He knew he was asking a lot of her but it seemed his only option.

"Of course," Celebi answered.

"_I don't want to be away from you at all though,"_ Lugia told him privately through their link.

"_I'm not sure we have any other choice,"_ Ash concluded, letting her feel how he was feeling. In truth he felt rather awful about having her away from him so much, but he still wanted to keep her safe.

"_Okay,"_ Lugia reluctantly agreed after a moment's thought, _"will you still sleep with and have sex with me?"_

"_Absolutely," _He agreed, referring not only to just sleep, _"I love you Lugia, we'll get through this, okay?"_

"_All right,"_ She answered, _"and I love you too."_

At that, Ho-oh, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno all agreed to pledge their support as well in rotating who would watch over Lugia.

With tears in his eyes, he thanked each of them. It was going to be somewhat difficult, but he was still able to somehow remain optimistic of the future.

**Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The first day spent without Lugia, Ash knew he needed to have something to occupy all of his time with.

Fortunately he had plenty of other Pokemon in which to do that with.

Pikachu and he for example had spent a good couple of hours alone in their room with some whipped cream...and hardly anything else.

As Pikachu licked a bit of whipped cream off of his nose, he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

If it was one of his girlfriends they could join in the fun, but unfortunately it turned out not to be.

"It's Daisy," She admitted.

After hurriedly getting on some clothes, he opened the door for her and let her come inside.

Nervously, she stood there for a moment before saying, "you are aware that my grandfather intends to start his changing humans into Pokemon trials. Currently there are 10 volunteers who have agreed to go through the process."

His eyebrows rose, he hadn't been expecting there to be so many.

"I have decided to be one of those volunteers," She added.

That also got his attention.

"You want to be a Pokemon?" He asked.

"Of course she wants to be a Pokemon, who wouldn't want to be a Pokemon?" Pikachu remarked as if this was obvious.

"Yeah," Daisy agreed, "my grandfather actually has this test already set up to help you figure out just what Pokemon you would likely end up being but for me I keep ending up getting it back inconclusive."

"Then it'll be a pleasant surprise if you don't know yet!" Pikachu replied happily, "hopefully it will be an electric type."

Her cheeks sparked with electricity in response.

"Biased much Pikachu?" He teased.

"Only a little," Pikachu replied shamelessly, "all types are good...except maybe ground types."

"Hey!" Ash pointed out, "I do happen to have some ground types you know."

"Not with us," Pikachu reminded him.

That got Daisy's attention as she questioned, "I know you have a lot of Pokemon, but I've only seen or heard about a few of them."

"Most of my Pokemon pretty much train themselves," Ash admitted, "and you would be correct, I'm not particularly close to any of the ones not actually with me all the time. They seem quite happy where they are though I'm told."

"It must be fascinating to be part of a totally different world," Daisy answered, the scientist in her clearly wanting to learn more, "I'd love to explore other worlds and maybe even the deepest oceans or the tops of mountains or even space, places where no human could ever go."

"Maybe you'll have a chance to," Pikachu pointed out.

"True," Daisy agreed.

Pikachu then turned to Ash and asked, "can we battle now?"

He grinned and explained to Daisy, "duty calls."

She nodded and mumbled something about having to go do some unfinished lab work anyway.

After walking out of his room, he headed to one of the battle rooms that had been set up in the lab.

Unsurprisingly, he found two of his Pokemon already currently battling: Delia and Jessie.

He swore he'd never get tired of watching them battle, it was like watching two small titans duke it out. In the end Delia would usually win, frankly she tended to win against almost anybody besides Pikachu or Misty. She was about as iron-willed and determined as you could get, capable of sweeping through entire teams. More than that, she never ever gave up, and was often the first Pokemon to start battle practice for the day and the last to finish. Among her strong attacks in particular, she used to blazing effect her best move Sacred Fire. The fact that it was a legendary move, and thus she never ran out of being able to use it, made it incredibly valuable.

Did that make things a bit unfair for his opponents? Sure, but frankly he knew he was going to need every advantage he had in the challenges that lay ahead. His next gym battle was with Blaine, and he was definitely no pushover. He still remembered the legendary battle in his coma with Charizard and Blaine's Magmar. He had a sneaking suspicion that such a matchup would happen here too. Delia needed to be ready.

At that moment, Delia used her Sacred Fire attack again, blazing a hot trail directly into Jessie's chest.

"Careful," Jessie cautioned teasingly, "don't want to burn my boobs."

"Oh yes, that was definitely something I was worried about," Delia replied back, "got to be careful of those big boobs of yours."

Jessie was sure to give them a nice bounce before glancing over at him, obviously trying to tease him.

Unfortunately for her, he had plenty of other girls to satisfy any big boob fetish he might have had and so her teasing really was proving to be rather ineffective.

He noticed Pidgey watching the battle from nearby, obviously entertained and entranced as she commented jealously, "I wish I could battle like that."

That was it! He thought. He was really growing tired of Pidgey thinking so little of herself. If he had kept her in his party just to teach him how valuable even weaker Pokemon were it would have been a lesson well worth it, but he of course cared about and valued her a lot more than just that.

"Pidgey," He told her gently as he came up to her, "how would you like to go for a fly? Just you and me?"

Her eyes brightened with delight for a moment, but then reminded him, "don't you need to be here?"

"They should be okay without me for awhile, they were doing just fine before I got here," Ash answered before looking dubiously around the room, "unless of course they manage to burn the whole building down which is always a possibility."

Pidgey let out a small smile and said, "then they would have to call the scientists who escaped the fire Ash as well."

"Yeah, better not to have too many Ashs in the world," Ash agreed.

At that, the two of them headed outside before he climbed onto her back and once she was sure he had gotten settled, she took off, her long golden brown hair whipping behind her as he made sure to try and hold on. He had admittedly been known to nearly fall off one of his Pokemon while in flight a couple of times, but they always prevented him from actually hitting the ground and having to change his name to Crash or Smack, which would admittedly be great if he was in a gang, but not so much for a dead trainer.

As they flew, he decided to bring up just why he had gotten her alone.

"I love flying with you more than anyone else, did you know that?" He began.

She seemed surprised as she tried to inquire, "what about-"

"Nope, definitely you," He replied honestly, "you love flying more than any of my other Pokemon and it's a joy to experience and share that feeling with you."

"I love flying with you more than anyone else too Ash," Pidgey admitted lovingly, "you're an amazing trainer."

"Only because I have amazing Pokemon and you're certainly one of them whether you know it or not," Ash pointed out, "I can imagine it must be hard for you. For most trainers, a trainer who has a Pidgeot would likely be his or her best Pokemon and you'd already know for sure just how special you are, but of course I'd be less than honest in saying I've got a lot of other powerful and special Pokemon as well."

"I know you do Ash," Pidgey replied, "and I know I would be special for another trainer but...you're a very special trainer and you deserve to have better than just me. I'm very happy for you and Lugia for instance and I'm happy you're going to be parents soon."

"This isn't about Lugia," He answered, wanting to be very clear, "obviously what with our bond and with everything else that has happened recently, Lugia has had to occupy a great deal of importance, but that doesn't mean I should care for you or anyone else any less. I love you Pidgey."

Pidgey seemed touched by this and told him genuinely, "I love you too Ash."

"Besides, with what lies ahead I'm going to really need you," Ash insisted, "Lugia can't battle for one, and there are certain battles I'm going to have to use you for, so I can't have you assuming you aren't needed."

Pidgey's wings drooped a bit in response, causing them to drop a bit before correcting herself as she said, "I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," He stated, "just please don't do it again."

"I promise," She promised.

With that conversation now out of the way, he suggested, "now then, I do believe I spotted some berry bushes over to the right."

He couldn't see her face, but he guessed she smiled at that.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

An hour later and he and Pidgey lay there, berry stains already covering their faces as they had gorged themselves with Oran Berries.

It was already getting late, and they would have to get heading back soon, but he chose to just let them enjoy themselves just the two of them for a little longer.

"Berries are so good," Pidgey insisted, "you want to lick what I've still got off my face?"

Ash grinned and said, "obviously."

As they started to kiss and lick each other, they were then interrupted by two huge figures and one average sized one suddenly appearing.

"Did you miss me?" Lugia asked excitedly, having come back for the night.

"Yes," He said as he went to go and give her a hug, or rather she gave him one. At her real size, he felt like a child's teddy bear. At least he was being squeezed between her boobs.

"I love you," Lugia told him as she squeezed him tightly.

"Is this what they are like all the time?" Ho-oh asked.

What with him seeing Lugia, he'd almost forgotten Ho-oh and Celebi still standing there.

With that, he apologized quickly to them.

"It's okay Ash," Celebi waved it off as she winked at him...whatever that meant.

Ho-oh glanced around and suggested, "well are you ready to go then Ash?"

"Go?" He asked, "I thought Lugia was staying with me?"

"No, you're coming back with Lugia, we can't risk having her inside that lab for instance any longer and I'd rather not them seeing me while I'm there protecting you," Ho-oh pointed out.

"You could just pretend to be Ash's girlfriend like me," Celebi suggested as she pressed her shoulder against his, as if romantically.

"Lover boy has enough love interests," Ho-oh stated, "he doesn't need to add a third legendary to his harem."

His ears perked up and asked, "who is the second?"

"She didn't say anything, just a slip of the tongue," Celebi very quickly corrected.

However he noted her eyes wouldn't meet his after that. There followed a rather uncomfortable silence.

"So Pidgey," Lugia then asked, clearly wondering just why everybody had stopped talking all of a sudden, "how are you doing?"

"Okay," Pidgey answered mildly, currently shuffling her feet a little.

"_Did you already talk to her about self-worth?"_ Lugia asked him privately.

"Yes, I'm still kind of just hoping she really got the message though," He answered.

"_I've got an idea!"_ Lugia expressed to him excitedly.

Now out loud, Lugia asked Ho-oh, "how did you manage to give Delia your special move?"

"It's an ability legendaries have in being able to choose to give a special and deserving Pokemon their special move. It won't of course be as strong for them as it would be for you, but it is still usually a good deal more powerful than most moves," Ho-oh explained.

Lugia nodded and said, "I would like to give my special move Aeroblast to Pidgey."

Ho-oh seemed surprised and questioned, "you would only be able to give out your special move to only one Pokemon at any given time. You wouldn't be able to do so until Pidgey were to die. Perhaps if you are going to do that a stronger, more capable Pokemon would-"

"I'm sure," Lugia interrupted, "I can think of no more deserving of a Pokemon than Pidgey.

Pidgey seemed absolutely stunned as she commented, "not that I'm not grateful, but perhaps Ho-oh is right and-"

"Didn't I already discuss this with you Pidgey?" He reminded her.

She seemed to remember just then before deciding not to argue any further as she bowed her head and said, "it would be an honor."

"Fantastic," Lugia announced, choosing to use her current favorite word.

At that, Ho-oh told Lugia what to do in order to bestow it with energy now going from Lugia to Pidgey and then-

A powerful whoosh of air went right past him as Pidgey tried out her new move.

"AWESOME!" Pidgey stated as she made a barrel roll in the air as she took off in obvious delight, "I'm Pidgeblast!"

"Not just plain Pidgey?" He asked.

She seemed to think a moment before answering, "I chose to continue to call myself Pidgey, partly because I didn't think I was deserving of being anything better. Now I'm going to call myself exactly what I am: I'm Pidgeblast!"

He grinned. He couldn't help but feel that her feelings of lack of self-worth would no longer be an issue.

"That was a great gift you bestowed upon her," He thanked Lugia.

"She deserved it," Lugia replied, "by the way, don't you have something to give her too?"

He did remember he did but then stated, "yeah, but I left it in my room."

There was a twinkle in Lugia's eye as she said, "I just told Celebi to go get it. She's going to go get the other Pokemon as well."

"I really need to find a way to thank her for all she's done, I couldn't have done a lot of things without her," Ash responded.

The twinkle in Lugia's eye did not fade as she said, "I think you'll find a way to help pay her back someday."

A moment later and Celebi had returned: with both Misty and Venus as well as the present he had been planning to give to Pidgey...correction: Pidgeblast at some point.

After getting it from her, he then presented it to Pidgeblast.

"Awhile back, you requested a hairbow from me," Ash explained, "I tried to find one that was extra special, but ultimately I couldn't find one so I actually made this one for you. It's not much but-"

At that moment, Pidgeblast was unable to resist giving him a big hug as she said, "I love it Ash, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," He responded as he gave her a kiss.

He then carefully put the bow into her hair.

With tears now running down her cheeks from the gifts she had received, Pidgeblast turned towards Celebi and asked, "I think me and Ash are going to need a place to be alone right now."

Many laughs came after that.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

That night...

They were currently all situated and asleep inside some castle in an unknown location where Celebi had taken them all to stay the night.

Misty however couldn't sleep as she tossed and turned.

Finally she just gave up and decided to try and walk around a bit.

Spotting Rikey standing nearby, she went over to talk to her.

"You couldn't sleep too huh?" Misty asked conversationally.

"I have need for very little sleep, most of my energy I get from concentrating on my surroundings," Rikey answered stoically.

"I see...," Misty answered, unsure exactly how to reply to that, "that must be nice."

"Not really, but its better than my nightmares," Rikey replied.

Aware of Rikey's background, or what little she had said about it, she could understand why she might be plagued by nightmares.

Unfortunately, she could hardly relate. In comparison, her life had been quite cushy.

"You want to talk about it?" Misty suggested.

Rikey looked somewhat perplexed as she asked, "is there a reason why I should?"

"I don't know, maybe to express your feelings or something?" Misty answered.

"Feelings are merely a part of the bigger picture of everything that goes on in the universe, we need neither dwell on them nor allow them to control us for that opens us up to potential threats," Rikey replied.

Misty laughed, but it was a forced laugh, a bit creeped out by that as she questioned, "do you think I would ever threaten or deliberately hurt you?"

Rikey looked her over as if sizing her up before saying, "you are a Blastoise and have several weapons at your disposal besides of course your attacks. You have large powerful fists, sharp teeth, and a major size and weight advantage over me. Logic would then dictate that if you were to attack me right now, you would try to use all of these first by jumping on top of me and trapping me with your weight or disorienting me with a solidly placed punch. Upon having do so, you would take the opportunity to get at my exposed neck and tearing through it with your teeth. The blood loss would then-"

"I get it," Misty interrupted, having heard enough before asking incredulously, "is that really how you think of battling? Or better yet, how you think of me?"

Rikey seemed to think it over a moment before saying, "I battle the way I need to in order to win after I have correctly sized up the situation and my opponent. That being said I do not believe you would resort to such tactics personally, but after years spent battling where your very life is at stake you have to either be wary of everyone and correctly evaluate how to defeat them or you die. I however think of you as a powerful and capable Pokemon who feels not yet sure of exactly who she is. It is that weakness that holds you back from your true potential."

True, but she had never told Rikey that, Misty thought.

"I thought you didn't put much stock in a Pokemon's feelings?" Misty inquired.

"I said I tried not to dwell too much on my own feelings, I spend plenty of time learning everyone else's so that I can exploit them in combat if necessary," Rikey corrected.

"That must be a pretty useful ability," Misty commented.

"Very much so, but as a Riolu, I of course have only limited ability to do so," Rikey explained, "a Lucario in fact can manifest their aura ability in an actual move called Aura Sphere."

"I'd like to learn that too," Misty admitted, "I've heard it is a very powerful and useful move to have."

"Indeed," Rikey agreed, "however not everyone can learn it. That being said, if you would like to try, I would be willing to try and teach it to you."

"Thank you," Misty answered before turning to leave.

Rikey however stated, "I meant right now."

Misty blushed and then nodded her head.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

The next morning, Misty woke up with a pounding headache. Her lesson with Rikey had not gone well, with her feeling like she had managed to achieve nothing, although Rikey marked her as having "potential" whatever that meant. At the very least, Rikey had encouraged her to keep trying and maybe she might learn it.

She was already regretting trying though, as she felt not only exhausted with the only couple hours of sleep she had gotten, but also succeeded in causing her brain to feel like it would explode from her mental exertions.

That being said, she really did want to learn that move if she could, even if it was going to be a very hard move to learn. Not only did it allow her to find out more about Rikey, but it would also give her some major advantages in battle, being able to read auras like that, or use it as an actual attack in Aura Sphere. Then...admittedly it was a fantasy she hadn't been able to avoid, that of seeing the look on Ash's face when he found out she had learned such a move on her own. He would not only be pleased but...Ash had some Aura abilities of his own, and it would be nice to have something in common with him.

Ash had a powerful team, she surmised. Even each of her sisters' best Pokemon couldn't even match up to their team. The fact that it seemed they were only continually getting stronger with each of them learning ever more powerful moves or evolving...there was no telling what kind of team they would be in the Pokemon League...assuming they got that far.

Rubbing her aching head again, what finally got her up was the fact that she had been somehow transported back to the lab at some point and the smell of pancakes was already wafting over to tease her nose.

Finally, she got up to go to the kitchen.

To her surprise, Professor Oak himself seemed to have made them as he put down another big stack for everyone in the entire building to enjoy.

He was obviously in a great mood as he hummed to himself.

"What's got him in such a great mood?" Misty asked as she found an empty chair to sit down in next to Venus.

"He's just excited about running the humans into Pokemon experiment today," Venus explained, "can you hardly blame him? It's not every day you get to satisfy a life's work trying to accomplish something you always thought would be just beyond you."

"You can relate huh?" Delia teased Venus alongside her, as she nudged her with her arm.

"I will admit that Ash certainly does fascinate me," Venus indulged her, before grinning and adding, "in more ways than one."

Delia laughed from nearby before saying, "I can understand that."

Personally Misty couldn't help but wonder just where Delia and Ash stood. It was like there was always this slight tension, as if they were both just trying to ignore the whole issue between them.

Her instincts however told her not to get involved and once again she just let it slide.

Eventually breakfast ended and they went through with the experiment.

As per the conditions of the experiment, each of the 10 volunteers were briefed on the risks and complications as well as taking testimonials from former humans (such as herself which admittedly was a rather glowing review of the whole process).

Once they had been turned however, they would be staying at the lab to be studied, as well as take notes themselves.

The first candidate was a woman named Dr. Ashley Jennice. According to the test she had taken, she ought be transforming into a Caterpie. This seemed to suit her personality quite well as she was rather small and shy, but wanted to quickly become more confident of herself.

However Ash already had a Caterpie, so he couldn't actually have her as his Pokemon, but of course he wasn't intending to get any actual Pokemon for himself for this experiment anyway.

While she figured the experiment would involve Ash just simply tossing pokeballs, Professor Oak had to have cameras and equipment all over, including having Ash's brain waves and vital functions hooked up to a monitor.

Finally, however they were declared ready as Ash tossed a pokeball at Dr. Jennice.

Immediately she disappeared inside of the ball and one of the scientists went to go collect the ball. Upon releasing her, it was revealed that she was indeed a Caterpie.

"Extraordinary!" Professor Oak declared, looking like a kid in a candy store. Indeed, she would swear he suddenly looked 30 years younger what with the boyish grin on his face.

Next up was a woman who turned out to be a Clefairy, which was again a Pokemon Ash already had, but perfectly alined with the test results that she had received for what Pokemon she would end up becoming.

As again and again, Ash started turning humans into Pokemon, it seemed that the test was exactly right as each test subject turned out to be the Pokemon they were tested as being. It proved that personality along with an accurate test proved there was a way to find out which Pokemon you would be.

In any case however, they always started out at level 5 for some reason and they were always at a pre-evolved form (other than baby Pokemon).

That however was fine with each of the new Pokemon, who were all quite pleased with the results.

The last person to turn was however Daisy, and she had failed to find out what Pokemon she would be so everyone was eager to find out.

Yet when Ash tossed the ball...nothing happened other than for the ball to smack her in the side of the head.

Still rubbing the spot where the ball had hit her, Daisy asked, "how come it didn't work?"

"I don't know," Ash admitted, "I did exactly the same thing as I did with the others."

"Try tossing it again," Daisy suggested before adding, "although perhaps a bit softer this time."

He did so, but with the same result.

Finally Ash told her, "well I actually tried to turn myself into a Pokemon awhile back and it wouldn't work for me either. Maybe there are certain people that can't turn into Pokemon."

"We'll have to test it," Professor Oak stated now looking very curious.

As Professor Oak went over the data, Misty looked over at Daisy, looking rather disappointed at not having been turned into a Pokemon. Suddenly she had a great idea as she went over to Ash and whispered her idea into his ear.

He was surprised, but nodded in agreement as he went over to Daisy with the 9 pokeballs he had for the new Pokemon and said, "since I can't really bring any of them with me, maybe you should be their trainer?"

Daisy looked down at the balls, surprised but very pleased before saying, "thank you."

Before he could react, she also decided to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Once Ash backed away, having handed the balls over, Misty teased him and said, "does every girl want to kiss you?"

"Just most of them," Ash answered, "maybe I'm just super lucky."

"That would certainly be true," Misty agreed, "however that was in fact your first kiss with a human."

"I suppose it is," He was forced to admit, "not bad, but I think I prefer Pokemon."

"Water types are the best kissers," She insisted.

He laughed and then suggested, "care to prove it?"

Instead of kissing him however she gave him a shove before adding, "and the coolest."

"Get a room," Venus quipped to them.

"That's not such a bad idea," Misty agreed as she took his hand back to their room.

As soon as they were inside and closed and locked the door, they were already taking their clothes off.

The time had long since past when she was nervous about getting naked in front of Ash. She was admittedly a bigger girl, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She was incredibly beautiful and she knew it.

Teasing him with taking off her big blue bra, she let him see her huge breasts.

"Hello Breastoise," He joked.

It was a nickname he had given her...to be used only during such activities of course. She'd give him a black eye if he were to ever send her out for a battle using that name.

Right now however, she enjoyed the attention he was giving her best assets. Not legendary sized, but more than big enough for any big boob loving teenage boy.

Ash couldn't help but stare at them for awhile, still unable to believe his luck. That was one thing she loved about him, he always looked so eager, like it was his first time or something.

Placing his hands on them and lifting them to feel their weight, she smiled.

Being a bigger girl did not mean she was obese or out of shape, in fact she was quite muscular and she needed her bulk in order to avoid being pushed back too far by her powerful water guns. Those things had quite the recoil.

Also as Ash played with her boobs...they had a bit of power to them too. Power enough to excite both her and Ash. They were really sensitive.

Her entire body seemed aware and excited, her powerful thighs rubbing against her positively dripping pussy. It was amazing how Ash could satisfy so much of her all at once.

As Ash prepared to take her down a steadily becoming familiar road, she smiled. It was good to be her.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Later on that day coming off a fresh round of sex with Misty, he approached Venus to find out what the results of the experiments conducted on the humans turned Pokemon.

"They went very well," Venus admitted rather excitedly, "so much so it looks like there will be even more scientists deciding to become Pokemon."

"More?" Ash asked incredulously.

"It appears with the already turned scientists now around to trumpet the benefits to becoming a Pokemon, it's causing a lot more to want to make the change," Venus explained.

"I had no idea so many people wanted to become Pokemon," Ash admitted.

"Well just think about it for a moment," She suggested, "becoming a Pokemon gives you not only great powers and abilities, but also a sense of fulfillment, like you're now the personification of who you really are. I think that's why humans that are turned that way are turned into the Pokemon their personalities best match towards."

"Is that how you feel?" He inquired curiously.

"Yes," She answered without hesitation, "I love being a Pokemon and I suspect my glowing review was one of the reasons we've already had so many go through the process. I suspect with even more to give such reviews, many more will decide to. Of course with that comes a lot of moral dilemmas such as what to do about families and especially kids and...well we'll have to work it out."

"That we will," Ash agreed, "I have a feeling society will never be the same."

"Hopefully it will be better because of people like you," Venus replied as she gave him a quick kiss.

That pricked something in him as he commented, "when you say people like me, as far as I know I'm the only one who can do it. Cynthia said she could at one point but she lost that ability, but she wouldn't tell me exactly how she lost it. Do you think I could lose it one day somehow?"

Venus could only shake her head and admit, "to that I don't know. In truth there are plenty of mysteries we still don't understand and it appears you bring with you plenty more of them to try and discover. While exciting for someone like me, it can also be a bit overwhelming at times."

"I'm sure you're more than up to it," He told her encouragingly.

She nodded and said, "while becoming a Pokemon is certainly worth it, it also requires a lot of adjustment. However with that comes a far greater understanding of some of those mysteries I mentioned but also of course brings plenty of new ones. Take a Pokemon's eagerness to please for example. It's a trait usually somewhat uncommon among humans, but innate as a Pokemon. There is a desire for example to please your trainer, especially with a good one who loves and encourages you. Until you become a Pokemon you wouldn't fully understand that, but with doing things for your trainer and them responding in kind, a bond is inevitably created between you. It is also no small wonder that that bond can easily develop into romantic feelings."

"Like I did with most of my Pokemon currently with me?" Ash asked.

"Yes, it would work especially well for a trainer as good as you," Venus answered, "I mean no offense, but if I was still human I very much doubt we would have gotten together. However as your Pokemon...well now I couldn't bear to not be with you."

"Likewise," He agreed, "I'm glad I have the relationships that I do have with my Pokemon."

"However I must caution you against being taken advantage of," She replied, "you may not be an actual Pokemon, but you still seem to have that same eagerness to please, only instead it is with us. Really the only one of your Pokemon that has come onto you that you have rejected is Delia and that tells me a great deal about you."

She had brought up Delia he realized with concern.

"I would rather not talk about her when it comes to that," He asked of her.

"Very well," Venus accommodated him, "then I will only point out that you being the trainer you are, will only appear very desirable. I suspect that would lead to potential problems in any case but now with you suddenly able to have children with legendaries...you're going to have a lot of decisions to make."

He was trying to ask what she meant, but then a scientist called over for Venus and she hurried off before he could get an answer. Merely shaking his head, he accepted once again he was always way in over his head and left it at that.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: After a long several month hiatus I am back. To be honest I had originally intended to stop writing entirely what with life getting so busy with a second job, but with now being down to just 1 job I found myself again with plenty of time and an itch and need to write. I also felt a desire to finish what I started and finish this story, which is what I plan to do. Thanks to all of you still reading this or just started reading this.

Chapter 31

Having just left the lab only a few days ago and now headed again on their Pokemon journey, they were making their way towards Cinnabar to get their next badge.

For Misty however, she was more eager to get to the ocean. Being in and around water always made her feel more comfortable, even before becoming a Pokemon, and in her element, she felt much stronger. That being said, the ocean was still a couple days journey away which meant that she would have to wait. In the meantime however she wanted to find a body of water to relax in and had leaped at the chance when Jessie had been the one to volunteer to fly her over to find one. She was now regretting that decision.

Jessie flicked her long tail again, causing Misty who was currently hanging tightly to it to once again cling tighter in order to avoid falling off of Jessie's smooth body. Even so she slid down a few inches. It was fortunate that Jessie had so much tail or she would have slid off by now.

"Watch it!" Misty insisted.

"Sorry," Jessie apologized as she flapped her wings, "I'm not used to having riders."

Misty, who by now was feeling a bit queasy from all the movement was really wishing Lugia was around to take her. Unfortunately, Lugia was now away having a meeting with Arceus and they weren't sure just when she would be back.

"No offense Jessie, but I think next time I'll try and get Delia to take me," Misty replied.

"You would be too heavy for her," Jessie answered.

"Are you calling me fat?" Misty asked, trying to sound offended.

"No!" Jessie answered quickly, before realizing she was just messing with her, "well the weight looks good on you at least."

"Oh gee thanks," Misty said sarcastically before saying honestly, "I know I'm sexy." She readjusted her bra even as she said that.

At about that time, Jessie spotted something from the air and said happily, "ooh, look, a lake. Let's go!"

Once again forgetting she had a passenger, Jessie swooped down towards it, forcing Misty to hang on even tighter and again slide down a few more inches.

A moment later and they were landing, with Misty grateful to be on firm ground and not to have lost her lunch in the process.

However, her gratitude ended there when she realized something about the "lake" they had landed next to. It was indeed a body of water, but instead, steam was clearly rising up from it as the water was actually boiling over.

"It's a hot spring!" Jessie said delightedly, not at all fazed by that.

"It's too hot," Misty pointed out as she looked dubiously at the water. She liked water, but not water hot enough to melt her face off. You couldn't even use it as a hot spring. To test it out, she dipped just the very tip of her finger into it only to pull it out immediately, with it now burned as she stuck it into her mouth to cool it off.

Jessie couldn't resist laughing a bit at her plight.

"It's not funny!" Misty protested.

"It was just a little bit funny you have to admit," Jessie replied.

Still annoyed with a hurt finger, Misty countered, "Well then why don't you do it and see how funny it is?"

Jessie shrugged and to her surprise, dipped an entire foot of her tail into it.

"Ooh, perfect," Jessie said with a sigh of contentment as she began lowering the rest of her body into the water. She even took the time to take her top off, leaving her clad only in her white and blue bra.

"How can you stand that?" Misty asked with complete surprise as Jessie settled in.

"Well the ways I figure it," Jessie answered, "Dragonairs usually tend to be found in bodies of water anyway. With me being a part fire-type however the mix between the heat and water make me feel right at home."

Misty allowed Jessie to swim around a bit, a bit envious she could not enjoy being in the water, but happy for her friend regardless. As she looked around with nothing to do however, her eyes caught on something flashing at the bottom of the lake. The water may be boiling hot, but she could still see right through the water to it. Most water Pokemon had the ability to see through water a lot more easily than humans or other Pokemon.

"Jessie?" Misty asked her, "is that what I think that is?"

"What, what is?" Jessie asked Misty, not having the same eyesight ability through water.

"Down there," Misty asked of her, pointing at it, "could you dive down and get it?"

"Sure," Jessie agreed easily as she dived down. A moment later and she came up with it and tossed it at her.

Misty caught it, expecting it to be hot, but instead it felt quite cool. As well as…it just felt good to her, like it was something she had been missing but now had.

"It's a Mega Stone," Misty observed as she looked down at it and felt it in her hands. After then realizing Jessie was still there, she reluctantly decided to be nice and say, "well I suppose you were the one who got it so-"

"No, you keep it," Jessie argued, "you were the one who first spotted it and I have a feeling it will be a lot more useful to you than it would to me."

Misty nodded and turned her eyes back to looking at the stone, wondering about its secrets.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Rikey couldn't say she was the type to usually talk. Merely observe and listen. In life that had treated her well as in her previous jobs of being a sex slave and then an armed combat fighter there was very little use for talking and only attracted unwanted attention from her owners.

That being said, she did feel more comfortable now in talking freely in her current environment. While altogether different from anything she had known, it was certainly…very good. Ash was very nice as was everyone else which was encouraging. However she still couldn't shake the feeling that they were constantly in danger and it was that feeling that often kept her up late at night like this.

She looked around at each of the others. It was a cold night and so most had opted to be in their pokeballs tonight, leaving just Ash, Pikachu, and Misty currently all snuggled together after likely a night of sex. Even Lugia was away, having been called away by Arceus for something.

Perhaps that was one thing that particularly troubled her. While still lacking in memories and experience, Lugia certainly was a very large and imposing presence and made any would-be attacker hesitate. That combined with them usually being inside some out-of-the-way cave guarded by a legendary ever since Lugia got pregnant. If they were being monitored somehow, this night would be the night to attack she recognized.

Yet then she chided herself, she was just being paranoid. She was always just too paranoid.

A noise, or rather a feeling however caught her attention, a vibration in the earth. Immediately alarm bells rang off for her as she went to go find out what it was. Even if it was merely some random wild Pokemon that had wandered in close by there was no way she was about to make any assumptions.

Moving in the direction of the disruption swiftly but cautiously and brandishing two long daggers she began to get yet more vibrations. And more, and…

Suddenly the forest they were in erupted as various dark shadows came in to intercept and surround her. With a cry to hopefully alert a still sleeping Ash, Pikachu, and Misty, she swung her long daggers at the closest of them, causing the enemy combatant to cry out in pain. There was simply no opportunity to fight fair, with it being so outnumbered she had to do what she could.

Yet then the Pokemon began to launch their attacks. Fire, electricity, rocks; you name it as she dodged several attacks but got hit by several more. Sharp claws raked her chest causing a burst of pain while she still tried to fight, lashing out at anything she could as she managed to effectively disable two more opponents.

However there were too many of them and finally she was hit by another round of attacks, finally causing her to lose consciousness.

When she woke up, she found that she was tied up with strong cords that were so tight they cut into her skin. Right next to her was a currently tied up Ash, and on the other were Pikachu and Misty. Over to their right was all of the pokeballs containing the rest of Ash's Pokemon, contained inside a see-through container of some sort to prevent them from opening up.

With dawn now approaching, she could now better see the assailants, numbering nearly 100 in number. All of them wore black Team Rocket uniforms, and all of them curiously were women, including the Pokemon which made up the majority of them. From what she could tell, they all seemed to be led by the youngest of them, a girl with blonde hair and was about Ash's age. There didn't appear to be anything special about the girl as to why she would be in charge, but appearances she knew could be deceiving.

Finally after consulting with her team of Rockettes, she turned to address them, or rather Ash with a big smile on her face.

"I really think its high time we met," She announced, "it really is long overdue, but due to circumstances it ended up taking this long. I really must apologize for that. I am Domino, 2nd in command of Team Rocket, 2nd only to the boss himself!"

Domino said that last part with a great deal of personal pride.

"Good for you," Ash countered sarcastically.

However to her credit, Domino's smile did not falter even a little bit as she announced, "I really am sorry for not meeting you sooner however. You see I have waited for so long to find someone like me."

That certainly caught their attention as Ash asked, "Like you?"

"Of course," Domino replied, glad to see they were getting to this point in the conversation, "you didn't really think you were the only one to be able to control the changing of humans into Pokemon did you? Sure Cynthia had that gift, but she lost it. You and me though, we're likely the only ones in the entire world who can do it."

Now Rikey was starting to get an idea of just why Domino was so high up in the Team Rocket organization despite her young age. With a power like hers, that made her extremely valuable to an organization like Team Rocket.

"So why do you even need me if they already have you?" Ash asked.

"Since I am the opposite of you," Domino admitted, "you can only turn humans into Pokemon, while I can only turn Pokemon into humans. As the laws of the universe directs as I'm sure you are aware there must always be balance. In that respect I am the ying to your yang, your Reshiram to your Zekrom, your-well you get the picture. That being said, we both have many of the same similarities I would imagine: both raised without parents, both with an insatiable desire to become powerful-"

"Ash isn't like you," Misty argued fiercely, having just now decided to speak.

"Oh no?" Domino questioned, "I have studied you all enough from afar to know otherwise. Why else would Ash be working so hard on such powerful Pokemon than to be the best and strongest? A Blastoise like you, a Charizard, a Venusaur, a giant Dragonair, a Blissey, a Pidgeot, a scrappy guard dog Riolu, even Lugia herself? That's hardly the Pokemon your average trainer would have. The only one I can't figure out is why a Pikachu? At the very least you should have just evolved her by now so she wouldn't be as pathetic."

Ash however glowered back at her and said, "If you really knew me all that well, you would know that Pikachu is my best Pokemon, not my weakest. Allow me to prove that to you in a battle."

This, Rikey had to conclude was true. Appearances could be deceiving which she knew all too well. Many trainers made the mistake of underestimating Pikachu and always were surprised when they paid for it.

"Very well," Domino answered slyly, "you shall get your battle to prove who is the stronger of the two of us. We shall fight with our best Pokemon. If you somehow manage to win, I'll even set you all free."

Domino gestured to a couple of her minions to untie Ash and Pikachu while she reached into her pocket and pulled out two items. The first was what appeared to be some sort of pokeball and the other curiously was a ring with a stone that glowed every color of the rainbow in the ever increasing daylight.

She first tossed out the ball, and when Rikey saw the Pokemon contained inside, she couldn't resist gasping despite not being easily surprised by anything.

The Pokemon was like none other she had ever seen. First she was nearly 7 feet tall and absolutely rippling with muscles all over her body, but what truly set her apart was that she was gold. The gold armor that covered much of her body other than for a diamond shaped hole on her lower belly, and not only that but also her skin was gold as well.

It took her a second, but she did recognize the Pokemon even if there were maybe at most 3 that had ever lived in the entire world: a Tyranitar. This Tyranitar however with her gold coloring made her simply unique: she was a shiny. Shinies were extremely rare, but also extremely well sought after for that rarity of being differently colored than normal. Her original owner who bought Pokemon as sex slaves had had a couple of shinies to be used at his disposal.

"This is Chena," Domino said proudly as the onlookers could only gape in amazement at the no doubt extremely powerful Pokemon.

Chena the Tyranitar looked just as smug and proud as her trainer, flexing her muscles as she looked down dismissively at Pikachu. Pikachu however tried to look back defiantly, but was unable to hide the nervousness she was feeling.

Yet despite the obvious challenge, Domino only made it tougher by holding out her rainbow colored ring and ask, "Have you ever seen one of these before Ash? This is what is called a Mega Stone and can make a select few what was once thought to be fully evolved Pokemon evolve for a certain time, including my dear Chena here. Let me show you how it works."

Domino pressed her finger on her ring, causing a similarly colored stone attached to Chena's forehead glow before it started to spread to the rest of Chena's body, making her glow and grow.

A moment later and with a fierce roar that caused the very earth to shake all around them, Chena showed off her even more powerful form.

She had put on a foot in height, reaching a colossal nearly 8 feet tall, and looked if anything more muscular and more almost impenetrable in her gold armor. About the only thing even remotely soft were her gigantic 48O cup breasts that practically defied gravity.

"I AM CHENA!" Chena roared, causing the earth to once again shake.

Chena looked down at Pikachu with even more dismissal, confident that a little pipsqueak like her could never cause her any serious harm.

Pikachu however looked to Ash nervously. To Ash's credit he looked back at her looking confident as he told her, "you can do it Pikachu."

His faithful girlfriend nodded in agreement and turned back to facing Chena.

As the battle got under way, Rikey evaluated the two combatants. With Chena far stronger and capable of potentially OHKOing Pikachu with just one good attack, Pikachu would need to rely on speed if she was to have a chance, hitting only when there were opportunities and then quickly retreating before Chena could counterattack. The good thing however was that Pikachu did at least have an attack that was 4 times more effective than normal in her fighting attack Brick Break. Hopefully Ash would take advantage of all of those things.

It seemed at first he was, as good of a trainer as she knew him to be, as Ash commanded Pikachu, "just stay away from her for now Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded as Chena eyed her opponent and taunted, "what are you too scared of big, bad me, pipsqueak? Come and fight me!"

It didn't work as Pikachu stood her ground, but then it proved not to matter too much anyway as Chena brought the battle to Pikachu, picking up a large boulder and cutting it into sharp slices in no time flat to set up a Stone Edge Attack. She then began hurling then at Pikachu, forcing Pikachu to try and dodge them.

"Run, run, run little mouse," Chena continued to taunt her, "that's all you can ever do, run away and be very afraid. I wonder is your trainer just as cowardly and weak as you are, is that why he would ever want a pathetic Pokemon like you?"

That did it as Pikachu rushed in for an attack, a Brick Break directly at Chena's diamond shaped mid-section which was one of the few places she was not totally covered in armor.

However Chena was ready for it, quickly stepping to the right and chomping down with a Crunch attack, her teeth only just barely missing Pikachu.

"Get out of there Pikachu," Ash commanded her, "don't listen to her taunts."

"She's saying bad things about you though Ash," Pikachu pointed out angrily even as she listened to Ash and moved back.

Still, even so, Rikey noted that Pikachu would have to attack sometime. Of course her best long range attack Thunderbolt would do little to no damage to a part Rock-type like Chena and Chena wanted Pikachu to move in close for Brick Break so she could counterattack, but…

"Use Surf," Ash told his Pokemon.

Grateful to now get to try and do some damage, Pikachu concentrated, trying to do just that…

"Use Earthquake!" Domino told Chena.

Chena's earthquake attack struck first, causing the ground all around them to shake and tremble, but much of the damage making a direct beeline towards Pikachu, causing Pikachu to be knocked off her feet and be shaken like a ragdoll. By the time the attack ended, Pikachu got shakily to her feet, having already taken major damage from the supereffective and strong move. She couldn't take another attack like that, Rikey noted.

Even so, taking advantage of Pikachu still being disoriented, Chena rushed forward and picked up Pikachu with ease, swinging her around by her lightning-bolt shaped tail.

"Say goodbye little mouse-girl," Chena said as with a laugh and a mighty heave, she sent Pikachu flying.

Rikey winced, sure that as soon as Pikachu landed she would sustain more than enough damage to be at the very least knocked out. Ash let out a cry for his beloved Pokemon as they waited to hear the sound of a crash far in the distance any moment and yet…there was none.

A moment later however, Rikey spotted something small flying through the air, speeding back towards them. To her complete shock, it was Pikachu!

"You can fly?" Ash asked Pikachu incredulously.

"Apparently I can now," Pikachu answered happily as she continued to fly, flying directly right into a still stunned Chena, delivering a powerful Brick Break attack directly into Chena's exposed mid-section.

Now Pikachu got the satisfaction of her opponent getting some damage, as Chena got the wind knocked out of her. She then tried to recover and counterattack, but Pikachu, fast already on the ground, could be even faster in the air now that she had learned the valuable move Fly, as she dodged the attack and moved in with another Brick Break.

It was like Chena was dealing with an annoying fly, one she was trying to swat away with little success even as the fly pestered her with continual hits.

With Earthquake useless with an airborne opponent, and too close to throw stones, Chena could only try to swat Pikachu down with her sharp claws or with her teeth. Yet Pikachu was wearing her down, making her look visibly winded. Finally she was forced onto one knee.

"You cannot defeat me!" Chena roared, "I am the mighty Chena, the almighty, the all-power, no one can defeat me, no one can-"

Pikachu's final blow cut short her protests, knocking her out as she fell face first into the dirt.

With a cry of delight, Pikachu said, "I won!" Both she and Ash embraced as Domino was forced to recall her fainted Pokemon.

"It appears I underestimated you Ash," Domino replied, "you may even be worthy enough to join Team Rocket. With your abilities, you could easily become 3rd in command, after me of course."

"Not interested," Ash answered unsurprisingly, "although aren't you forgetting something? Didn't you promise to let us all go free if we won?"

Domino frowned but then said, "Oh, I'd hardly say you earned your freedom. Just got lucky is all. Chena was too cocky, which is something I must thank you for. She will certainly be training harder from now on."

"Why am I not surprised that you reneged on your promise?" Ash answered before suddenly smiling, "good thing I planned on it. I hope you liked losing, because you're about to lose here again in a second."

Domino seemed to want to ask what Ash meant when suddenly all around them, Rikey could detect with her Aura, many very powerful beings practically appearing out of thin air.

"Sorry we're late to the party, it took Lugia and me awhile to round them all up," Celebi said as she appeared right in front of them.

A burst of flames came from the left, along with a huge burst of electricity, and a blizzard of sharp ice all coming from various directions, damaging and knocking out the assembled Rockets all around as Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos all came into view.

"This is fun!" Zapdos concluded as she zapped half a dozen Rockets. The entire Team Rocket group in fact was left in disarray, forced to flee from the many overly powerful Pokemon. With a huge burst of rainbow-colors and flames, Ho-oh herself joined in, causing any remaining Rockets still standing there ground to flee.

The only one through all of it who remained calm was Domino who looked at Ash with approval as she said, "you were only trying to stall us this whole time, weren't you? I thought without your legendary around we could take you, but now I see. You have a mental link with her don't you? That's why you were able to communicate that you were in trouble and get help."

"Are you talking about me?" Lugia asked as she landed with a mighty crash as she surveyed the absolute route of a battle, clearly wanting to join in, but wasn't because of her pregnancy. Even so, she decided to let out Ash's newly liberated pokeballs containing his Pokemon, finally allowing all of them to join in and take out the many fleeing Rockets.

It wasn't until then that anyone noticed she was still tied up when a liberated Joy stopped to untie her. Rikey considered joining in, but figured they were already too far away for her to catch up and so opted to stay there.

With the battle moving away from them, that left only Domino alone, still looking totally unworried about having the tables turned on her and now being surrounded herself.

"I'll handle her and put her to sleep," Celebi offered helpfully as she waved her hand. Yet to her surprise nothing happened.

"Oh, I'm afraid no Pokemon attack can work on me, even a legendary like you," Domino argued, "you see, Ash has just scratched the surface with our potential. As for me however…"

She tossed what appeared to be just a black rose at Celebi. Celebi seemed not to consider it any threat being queen and guardian of the forest after all, but even as she waved her hand to merely destroy it-a burst of darkness erupted out of the flower and quickly surrounded Celebi.

"Now you'll see just what kind of power you can have if you would ever join us Ash," Domino answered as she let the darkness dissipate.

Rikey wasn't sure what she was supposed to expect, but she hadn't been expecting to see…well it was clearly still Celebi, but…instead of the green-tinged skin, or the little wings, or any of the Pokemon characteristics that Celebi had, she now appeared to be a totally ordinary looking girl of about 17, although rather short at 5'2.

Celebi looked down at herself in shock, unable to believe what had happened as she tried to let loose a powerful attack…only for it to fail miserably with only a look of frustration as her reward.

"I'm human?" Celebi questioned as tears then began to drip down her face.

Domino laughed mercilessly as she said, "what do you know? The guardian of the forest now no longer able to guard or protect even herself, what a shame."

Rikey was forced to now evaluate Domino much differently now. Despite her claims to having such a power earlier, to be able to do it to a legendary like Celebi? Could she do it to all legendaries and all Pokemon? The repercussions could be disastrous if she ever used it.

Yet while that caused some of the Pokemon to step back a step away from Domino, she personally however was not about to let that get to her. Her instincts told her that Domino would now be seeking escape and she wasn't about to give that to her.

"Well, it's been lovely, but I simply must be going," Domino said.

Rikey rushed right at her at the same time that Domino was pressing the button on a little device she was pulling out from her pocket. She made a grab for it to stop her, but Domino moved her hand down, causing her hand to grab something else instead.

There was a flash of light and Domino disappeared, leaving her behind.

"She got away!" Misty said in annoyance.

Rikey however looked down at the object she had managed to grab from Domino before she disappeared however and allowed herself to smile as she held up the rainbow colored ring for everyone to see.

"Yes, but it looks like she left this behind," Rikey announced.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: A reviewer (Septention Euchoreutes which I highly recommend you read some of their work if you want to check it out) wisely pointed out in the last chapter that I am making Ash too powerful and his rival Domino too weak and too late into the story to be any real threat. I think I responded rather poorly so I'd really like to clear things up here. First of all, I always intended this to be an "Ash gets a super powerful Pokemon team story" but I also wanted him to be presented with plenty of challenges along the way. I've used Team Rocket, giant Pokemon, gym leaders, and a couple of rivals in Ritchie and Domino to challenge him, but ultimately his biggest threat and challenge and the one he has needed to prepare himself for this entire time will be tougher and stronger by far than any of those. The entire story and entire plotline has been leading up to that hopefully epic reveal and showdown with them with me leaving clues along the way. If you think you already have it figured out, please don't spoil it for anyone else, but feel free to keep guessing.

Chapter 32

"Again!" Celebi demanded for the fifth time, causing Ash to reluctantly toss another pokeball at her. Of course, this only had the same result as the other 4 times, only hitting her and having it bounce off. She was already sporting a small bruise on her forehead from one of those hits, but she wouldn't let up.

"It's no use Celebi," He warned her, feeling terrible but unsure how to help her, "I just can't seem to turn you back."

Celebi looked prepared to protest, but then suddenly instead she let her arms fall to her sides, looking dejected and lost as her eyes flashed pain and fear. A now rather terrified looking Celebi commented, her voice breaking, "We can't just give up. I can't just…be like this from now on."

Having had Celebi be turned into a human had been a major shock to all of them, but mostly to Celebi herself who simply had no idea what she was going to do. He felt bad for her, and even worse that it seemed he could do nothing for her. This was a being that had lived for millennia and faced far more challenges than almost any, and yet as far as he knew always looked positively. This challenge however…this was something new and scary for her. Of course several of his Pokemon were aware of major changes having used to be humans, but they had always been at least mortal. Celebi's great powers were likely so ingrained into her it felt like she was missing both arms and both legs. Or at least that was he thought it might be like for her. Truthfully he had no idea.

"We aren't giving up," He insisted, trying to give her some hope as he tried to sound confident, "we'll talk to Cynthia and maybe Arceus and see if they might have any ideas on how to change you back. We'll figure this out."

Apparently his words struck at least some cord as to his surprise, Celebi then rushed at him and threw her arms around him, sobbing deeply into his shoulder.

"Look at me!" Celebi complained, "I'm so weak now, physically, and mentally, and emotionally, it's just…too much to deal with."

Up until now he had almost forgotten that he and Celebi were not alone together as one of his still assembled Pokemon made herself known as Jessie decided to offer her own words of encouragement.

"Being human isn't so bad," Jessie concluded as she tried to cheer her up, "I used to be human."

"You also chose to be a Pokemon," Celebi pointed out.

"Well yes, I did," Jessie was forced to admit with a swish of her tail, "I mean being a Pokemon isn't that great though and…"

He gave her a look to say that she simply wasn't helping. Jessie wasn't exactly the best with conversation skills or trying to cheer people up even if he did appreciate at least the effort.

The rest of his Pokemon only looked down feeling bad for Celebi, but were unsure what to say. Surprisingly however it was Pikachu who helped the most as she pointed out, "yeah, but Ash is human and he's awesome. He gets to do all sorts of things like train us for example."

Celebi wiped a couple of tears from her eyes as Venus added, "yeah, if you would like you could train me a lot. I'll bet with all of your years of experience as guardian of the forest, you know all sorts of things to teach Grass types like me."

Allowing herself to smile with just a bit of the old happy Celebi he had come to know, Celebi replied, "oh, you wouldn't believe what I know and can teach you. Many people think grass types are weak. They would be totally wrong. I'll train you if you want."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about healing would you?" Joy asked.

"I'm one of the best…well I was one of the best healers among Pokemon," Celebi answered, "I can teach you plenty of things."

With that, Celebi, Venus, Joy, and Jessie who decided to join them at the last minute, went to go do some training, leaving him with the rest who all looked at him expectantly as if waiting for him to say something.

"What?" He asked them.

"What are we going to do about her?" Misty asked.

Frankly he had had no idea nor had any time to figure that out.

"_Well of course it's obvious,"_ Lugia answered through their mental link, _"she's staying with us until we figure out a way to turn her back. She's our friend after all and she needs our support in her time of need. She's done plenty for us after all."_

After thinking about it, he told her back, _"You're absolutely right Lugia. She can stay as long as she needs."_

"_Thanks Ash," _ Lugia replied gratefully. It was an easy decision, but one she was glad nevertheless he had made. He decided to leave her to tell the others and instead headed off into the woods to be alone and think. As soon as he thought he was alone however, he first allowed a deep sigh to come out of his body, trying to calm down before he made any decisions.

"Ash?" He heard someone say behind him. Evidently he just wasn't about to get that alone time.

As he turned around, he realized it was Rikey.

"I figured I should give you this," Rikey announced as she tried to hand him the Mega Ring she had gotten off of Domino.

What with dealing with Celebi he had nearly forgotten about it, but now he was once again interested in it. Could this really be the missing piece for some of his Pokemon to Mega evolve? Despite the problem with Celebi, he couldn't deny that he was excited at the prospect. It felt like getting a really fantastic early Christmas present.

Yet even as he was getting actually anxious to try and test it out, he noted that Rikey winced slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, now concerned for her.

"Yeah," She admitted, "just a slight scratch from the battle with Domino, no big deal."

"Let me see it," He asked of her. She tried to protest, but after some more insisting, she lifted up her shirt to show the wound.

Despite her claims that it was merely a scratch, partially dried blood went several inches from left to right from a cut on her stomach. However much this alarmed him however he noted it was certainly not the only injury, just the most recent. Many ugly scars all over her exposed belly greeted his sight. Such scars probably were all over her body, having mutilated her likely once beautiful dark skin. He'd never really thought of her as beautiful before, but he could tell deep down from all the battered physical, and mental, and emotional exterior was still a beautiful girl who just needed love and attention, which was not unlike really any of his other Pokemon.

"Let me clean that up and dress it for you," He insisted.

"There's no need," She answered, waving it away as if it were nothing, "I can do that if it's bad enough, I have plenty of experience doing that myself."

"I'm sure you do," Ash agreed, but unwilling to let her get away without proper treatment," however I'm your trainer and I'm supposed to help take care of you. Come on."

A few minutes later and he was now sewing her up with stitches, having already cleaned up the wound. He could have had Joy do it, but he doubted Rikey would accept her offer of help.

"Who taught you how to clean and dress a wound?" Rikey asked him.

"My m- Delia," Ash responded.

"You're thinking less and less of her as your mom," Rikey observed, having likely pulled that knowledge out from her Aura ability.

After getting out a bandage from their first aid kit, he told her simply, "You notice too much."

"It's what has kept me alive for all this time," She answered, "I had only myself to depend on."

"You have me and everyone else now though," Ash pointed out as he admired his handiwork. Not bad he thought. Even Joy herself likely wouldn't have been able to do a better job. Or at least he rather liked to think so.

Once he had finished with her, they went back over with the rest. Pikachu was currently fluttering about.

"Look at me Ash!" Pikachu said proudly.

"I see you," He told her, enjoying the child-like glee on her face.

"I can fly now!" Pikachu pointed out the obvious as she went this way and that in the air.

"How is that even possible anyway?" Misty asked, "Pikachu can't learn Fly."

"Actually that isn't entirely accurate," Venus reported, having briefly returned from training with Celebi, "While it is extremely rare, some Pikachu do indeed have the ability to learn the moves Fly as well as Surf. I guess we can only conclude what we already knew: Pikachu is a very special Pikachu."

"Well duh, of course I am," Pikachu answered unashamedly before looking over at him, "do you want to ride me Ash?"

He looked dubiously at his little girlfriend and told her honestly, "I think I would be too heavy for you Pikachu, but I'd be happy to 'ride' you anytime you want."

Pikachu grinned, getting his joke before promptly falling the two feet to the ground from losing concentration. Fortunately she was not hurt.

"I do have to admit it is rather curious the circumstances though," Venus was forced to admit, "Having her learn Fly like that in the battle. I wonder how she learned."

"Because flying is awesome, what other reason do you need?" Pidgeblast answered, earning a slight grin from Delia who agreed with her, "I've found in life you should just be grateful when blessings come."

"Chena will be a lot tougher next time though," Ash stated, "as well as Domino. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her."

"Then I'll knock her down again just like a domino," Pikachu argued, sending a swift Brick Break attack at thin air.

Shaking his head but recognizing that somehow that it couldn't be all that easy he focused instead on her mysterious boss and leader of Team Rocket. Who could it be? He wondered. At any rate, he was shaken out of his thoughts by Delia asking, "So why don't you test out that Mega Ring you got from her?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out.

"Perhaps we ought to study and test it before we go using it," Venus suggested, trying to make sure it was safe to use.

"Nah," Delia answered, "Domino was using it on Chena. It should be safe."

Looking over at her, he asked, "Would you like to go first?"

"Obviously," Delia answered with a grin as she held her Mega Stone gripped in her hand.

Ash looked down at the ring as he put it around his wrist and said, "so do I just touch it or-"

He quickly got his answer because as soon as he did, it began to glow. Inside of Delia's hand, her stone was starting to glow as well with light escaping from between her fingers. That light however soon began to surround Delia herself as she began to change.

A moment later and it was all over as he got to see the new Delia. He had to admit, he liked what he saw even though she was now very different from before.

The biggest change was that she was now much darker from head to toe including her hair, not quite black, but more of a blue-black. Her flame at the end of her tail was now blue and as she unleashed flame from her mouth it was also blue and from what he could tell a good deal hotter. In size, she had put on about 4 inches in height, making her 6'6 and a good deal bulkier and more muscular. In addition, her breasts had gotten just slightly bigger from their already large size.

"Wow, Delia, you look absolutely hot!" Jessie insisted, causing Delia to blush.

Looking her over, this was definitely true. Even he couldn't keep his eyes off her new appearance.

"I think it wears off eventually though," Delia admitted, "Chena obviously couldn't stay that way forever."

"We can test it to find out how long it lasts," Venus suggested, practically gushing at this new scientific discovery.

"I wonder if it will work on me at the same time," Misty asked hopefully as she held out her Mega Stone.

He tried pressing the stone again, but unfortunately had no luck.

"I think you have to wait until Delia's wears off," Ash concluded, "The ring only has enough power to activate one at a time."

"I wonder what would happen if we were to find another Mega Ring then," Venus speculated.

"Oh, well I don't want to make anyone have to wait," Delia answered, wanting to be nice, "it can be your turn Misty."

"Don't worry about it Delia," Jessie told her, "Just enjoy being the center of attention again for now. With that body I would."

Blushing at all the compliments, Delia nodded and decided to test out her new body, launching into the air or trying out some of her attacks. Everything about her was now faster, stronger, and even more confident. If Misty or Venus ended up with just as good of a strength boost as her, he'd have a near unstoppable team.

Near unstoppable, he told himself. He didn't want to get cocky and assume just because he had a great team didn't mean he couldn't lose. Chena had thought that she was invincible and look what happened to her.

He went back to toying with the Mega Ring before finally figuring out if he twisted it just right…

With a burst of light, Delia got back her regular body and form.

"Well at least I got enough time to test it out," Delia answered.

"I'm sure you'll get plenty more opportunities to test it out," He told her before allowing Misty to approach him and get her turn.

Touching the ring again, her Mega Stone then activated, causing her to suddenly Mega evolve and undergo the transformation.

Like Delia, she gained a bit in height and bulk, with additional 3 inches in height making her just over 6 feet at 6'1 and her body and shell, bigger and more muscular with some breast growth as well. However what was easily the most noticeable was that her two water guns were now attached to her arms and where they had once been was now one absolutely huge Mega Cannon sticking out of her shell.

"It looks like somebody has the big gun now," He joked at her.

In response, she let loose a blast of water from it…and nearly fell backwards from the recoil as the water attack hit a nearby tree, actually uprooting it and knocking it down.

"Wow, this thing is powerful," Misty commented as she reached up to touch the huge cannon before allowing a huge grin to show up on her face, "I'm going to have a lot of fun with this."

Misty took the time to test out her body and its new strength, marveling at how powerful she was as she blasted down trees or even Jessie who had decided to unwisely tease her, sending her flying.

Eventually however she turned to Venus and asked, "Would you like a turn to test out yours?"

Venus blushed and said, "Well I rather think maybe some more experimentation might be warranted before-"

"You're just nervous about how you'll end up," Misty observed, using her still developing ability Aura Sphere. She had actually learned that attack was now greatly boosted in her Mega Evolved Form causing Venus to speculate that perhaps Sphere or Pulse moves were strengthened with her Mega Evolution.

After blushing again, Venus merely nodded, but still decided to get out her Mega Stone.

"I'm sure you won't turn out to be some hideous monster," Misty insisted before tapping her cannon and adding, "Well unless you want to call this a monster, I'm totally fine with that. It's absolute beast."

After devolving Misty into her usual form, he tapped the Mega Ring again to evolve Venus.

Venus took on a slightly different shape than Delia or Misty, putting on just a couple inches in height, stopping at 5'11, but a great deal in bulk and weight, as well as her flowers and leaves on her back spreading out and growing as well. The end result was what you would have to call a very big, bulky woman, but unlike the average big woman, all of her looked incredibly firm.

Pikachu couldn't resist poking her a bit just to see how firm.

"No jiggle," Pikachu commented.

"Even these don't really jiggle," Venus observed as she hefted her now larger breasts, "they're still heavy though."

At that, Venus decided to test out her body a bit differently by asking, "all right, let's see what kind of damage I can take. Hit me girls."

"You want us to attack you?" Jessie asked a bit too eagerly.

"Yeah, of course," Venus insisted.

Jessie let loose a huge burst of flame from her mouth…which usually did heavy damage to Venus being a grass type, but instead after the attack Venus merely grinned and taunted, "Is that the best you got?"

"What about this?" Misty suggested as she let loose an Ice Beam at her, which again usually caused heavy damage, but instead resulted in just a still grinning Venus who counterattacked with a Giga Drain that caused Misty to be just about knocked over, but with Venus now looking more refreshed and powerful than ever.

"Okay, I'm going to be totally honest," Venus admitted, "I totally love this."

There were two cheers of agreement both from Delia and Misty, who also seemed to enjoy their new found Mega Evolutions. At least his Pokemon were happy he concluded.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

A couple days later found Ash and company currently crossing the big ocean in order to get to Cinnabar for their next badge. Unfortunately his Pokemon with the new discovery of the Mega Evolutions was causing many of his Pokemon to assume it was totally in the bag. He was more skeptical. His memories of his battle with Blaine, the gym leader in his coma had been very tough and fierce. He expected it to go that way again.

At any rate, he was currently riding on the back of Lugia with Pikachu in front and Celebi in the back with the rest of his Pokemon in their pokeballs. With such a long flight, Lugia was really the only one strong enough to fly that long. Indeed Pikachu already appeared to be taking a nap from exhaustion for even trying to keep up. Fortunately he made sure she was wedged tightly in with some straps to keep her from accidentally falling off.

"_Are you sure you're okay Lugia?"_ He asked her through their mental link.

"_Of course I am, this is awesome!"_ Lugia announced, happy to be out and about. Having to hide in caves and stuff again was not something she enjoyed and she had been having to do too much of it for the last little while.

"_Well we have been flying for about 12 hours straight now," _He reminded her, _"also what with your pregnancy-"_

"_What you think just because I'm pregnant I can't at least fly?"_ She gently reminded him_, "It's easier than walking for me."_

He grinned and replied, _"all right, I get it, just wanted to make sure we weren't taxing you too much."_

"_I know,"_ She answered, _"and I love you for your concern, but I'm fine."_

"_I love you too,"_ Ash answered back as he looked down at Lugia's beautiful body that contained their child. It was still a bit hard to imagine, but Lugia was already starting to show the tell-tale signs of pregnancy: her breasts were larger, she was starting to go through mood swings, and she was getting morning-sickness. With that, he guessed she would eventually deliver somewhere between the 1 month it took for Pokemon to have children and the 9 months it took for humans. Until then he didn't want her taking any unnecessary risks.

"How much longer?" Celebi complained, "It's taking forever."

"We actually probably won't get there tonight. We'll probably have to find some island or something to stay the night in and continue in the morning," Ash admitted to her.

"I wish I could just teleport us there, it's so much faster," Celebi insisted, still having a hard time with being human. Fortunately after having contacted Cynthia, she had agreed to meet them in Cinnabar and try to help.

With that, a sudden gust of wind caught Celebi unawares, causing her to nearly fall off.

"You might want to hold onto me," Ash suggested to her, having been safe with holding onto both Pikachu and Lugia's back.

Celebi started to say something about being able to fly herself and not be worried about little gusts when she thought better of it and put her arms and chest into his back.

It occurred to him then, with her being so close that despite being now human, Celebi was still a beautiful girl, appearing just a little older than him, and what with her modest 28C cup breasts pressing into his back it was causing a certain part of his anatomy to awaken.

"_Yummy,"_ Lugia commented, having picked up on his erection.

"_You're sex-crazed Lugia,"_ He argued back to her.

"_Yes I am,"_ Lugia agreed, _"of course it doesn't help that your wonderfully, beautiful penis is too small for me now._

Fortunately she was not really making fun of his size in that department, but when your girlfriend is many times bigger than you… So sex was now obviously more difficult for them with Lugia no longer able to risk shrinking for fear of harming the baby, but…they still found ways to entertain each other.

"_I feel fat,"_ Lugia complained, her hormones once again getting to her.

"_You aren't fat,"_ He told her, _"you're beautiful."_

"_Celebi is beautiful,"_ Lugia answered back, still thinking of the source of his erection, _"You should have sex with her if you want her that bad."_

"_Once again it doesn't work like that,"_ Ash answered, with Lugia still not understanding that concept, _"besides I don't need to have sex with every girl around, especially Celebi, now that she is human and dealing with all of her issues and all."_

"_I don't mind having sex with humans though,"_ Lugia replied back, missing the point_, "besides I'm sure Celebi would feel a lot better if she just had sex with you. I always feel better."_

He sighed and went back to looking down at the seemingly endless ocean.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

That night after making camp on a deserted island with all of them quickly falling asleep other than Rikey who had assumed guard duty, Ash was awakened to the soft sounds of someone crying. It didn't take long to figure out that it was Celebi, who was sitting up in a sleeping bag nearby.

Moving away from his still sleeping Pokemon, he went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Celebi thanked him gratefully, "sorry I'm just being so emotional."

"It's okay," Ash argued, "I understand it must be difficult for you. Being a Pokemon must have been really great."

"It is," Celebi agreed, "however I didn't really appreciate it until it was taken from me. I miss everything about it: the power, the feeling of not a care in the world, the flying, the ability to not only care for myself but others so effortlessly. Now I just feel…so useless."

"You aren't useless," He told her, "just think of all the help you've been in helping me train my Pokemon."

It really was true, she had been an absolutely huge help, and with two trainers his Pokemon were now getting a lot more battle time and experience.

Celebi thought about that for a moment before asking him a surprising question, "Do you still think I'm pretty Ash?"

"Of course," He agreed instantly.

"Even for a human?" She asked him.

"Even for anyone," He told her, "I'm sure once Cynthia helps get you turned back that you'll find a nice legendary or grass type or- hmph!

That last part of what he was about to say was suddenly broken off by Celebi unexpectedly kissing him on the lips. He was so surprised that he actually forgot to kiss back…which for him never happened. He usually did a good job about kissing back in such moments.

She broke it off and then asked worriedly, "Too much?"

"No," He answered, "just surprised that's all, which I suppose I really shouldn't be by now. Girls tend to do that to me."

"It's because of your inner power, they can't help but desire it," Celebi insisted, "of course being a great guy helps, but I could sense it very strongly before…well before. Of course it got only worse with you somehow getting Lugia pregnant. Legendaries have wanted to get pregnant since the beginning…and I'm no different."

"You want to have a child?" He asked her in surprise.

"Yes," She admitted honestly, "of course before I was turned human I even wanted you then. Even if you didn't want me…just if that meant I could at least have a child. The fact that it would be half your child would only be a bonus."

Well that was…some confession, he recognized.

"Do you hate me for thinking that way?" Celebi asked cautiously.

"No," He told her honestly, "I can't say I blame you for wanting that. I'm sure plenty of women want a child but can't have one. Besides I'm actually a bit flattered that you would-"

Again he was cut off as she reached in and kissed him…but this time he started kissing back. With his only other time kissing another human being Daisy, he couldn't say he had much experience, but it had taught him that he needed to be more gentle as humans couldn't take as much force. Thus he took it soft and slow, sensual and almost melodic…like a song. In fact come to think of it he felt like he could hear music. It was… Celebi's song as deep within her, she was somewhat remembering who she was: guardian of the forest. He could smell the fragrances of the forest, almost taste ancient pine, and a million other things all at once. It was magical and beautiful at the same time and only ended when they finally broke apart.

Celebi looked at him and he looked back at her as she grinned and said, "Let's do that again." So they did.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Upon arriving in Cinnabar, they found not only a smoking volcano, but Cynthia waiting for them. As soon as she was close enough to her, Celebi asked her hopefully, "I heard you can maybe turn me back?"

Cynthia however looked sadly at her and admitted, "Unfortunately I can't."

"Is it because you already lost that ability?" Ash inquired.

"Yes and no," Cynthia replied, "Even when I had it, I could only turn humans into regular Pokemon and not legendaries. I find it then curious that this girl, Domino could do the opposite by turning legendaries into humans. It would seem that her power is almost counter to everything that Team Rocket represents and yet isn't at the same time. For with Team Rocket's power they would have little to fear from ordinary Pokemon who could be much more easily forced to do their bidding. Legendaries however are usually much more independent and far more difficult to control or stop. I would imagine that is why Domino chose to turn Celebi into a human so she would no longer be a threat to them."

Cynthia let that digest for all of them before saying anything else. Celebi however was undeterred.

"All right, so I know I'm awesome and had to be dealt with, but surely Team Rocket must have come up with a way to reverse it," Celebi observed.

Cynthia had an odd expression on her face before she looked down, surprisingly now looking a bit nervous.

"There used to be a way, but not anymore, it was destroyed," Cynthia finally answered, "Team Rocket once tried experimenting with it, on this very island in fact, but ultimately the project was scrapped. I can however tell you that you wouldn't have wanted that way anyway."

"Why not?" Pikachu asked her curiously.

Cynthia paused for another long moment before replying, "What Ash can do is quite natural and an ability that is always possessed by one being since the dawn of time, being given the Mark of Mew. It is something I used to have, and the person before me had. Generally speaking, the ability is a good thing. Many humans with difficult lives are able to become much happier and better as Pokemon and as you know by now, are turned into the Pokemon that best matches their personality and who they are deep down. Of course you may have also noticed that on Celebi it doesn't seem to work."

"It didn't work on Daisy or Ash either," Venus pointed out.

"Well first of all, it wouldn't work on Ash because he can't catch himself," Cynthia responded, having once suggested that he try only for him to fail, "for this Daisy and Celebi however I suspect it is because deep down their personalities best match legendaries. Legendaries, as you also know cannot really be caught with ordinary pokeballs unless they really truly love and respect their trainer enough to be their Pokemon for as long as their trainer lives. Since neither Daisy nor Celebi had this level of commitment it failed to work."

Another interesting detail to his mysterious power, Ash concluded as he looked over at Celebi. They had of course made out last night and it was great, but it was far from real love, much less the love that Cynthia was talking about. Besides, Celebi was a free spirit and he doubted that she would ever want to be caged into being owned like that for so long.

Celebi then summed it up by stating, "so either I have to fall deeply in love with Ash or remain human forever?"

"The first one sounds pretty good to me!" Pikachu answered happily, "Besides it'll be easy to fall in love with Ash."

He rolled his eyes. How did he manage to get himself into these situations? Celebi would of course never want to-

"Well I sure hope Ash likes spending time with me because either way, he's apparently stuck with me," Celebi finally answered as she put a hand on his arm.

"_I really like this plan and I hope it works out," _Lugia added her opinion.

He had no reply to that.

Author's Note: First of all, I realize that Ash hooking up with more and more attractive girls is getting kind of repetitive by now, but let's face it: if Ash's mission is to catch them all, or at least as many as he can, he might as well "catch" as many girls as he can as that is also an important part of the story. Besides honestly what person while playing the games goes "I've already got 6 Pokemon, that's enough for me, I'm not going to catch anymore?" That being said, I think while some have disagreed with some of the things I have done in this story, really the only decision I truly regret making in this story is the ratio of males to females. I wish I had made it more like 4 women for every man or something like that so every female wouldn't need to be all that desperate.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Delia's first impression of Cinnabar was that it was clearly a resort and vacation town with many people and Pokemon hustling and bustling around wearing tourist gear or with hands full of souvenirs.

Venus had managed to acquire a map of the island with many of the other Pokemon huddled around it as she observed and pointed at a spot on the map, "look they have that world famous Pokemon lab."

Delia yawned. They had already been to plenty of "world famous pokemon labs" already. It might be well and good for the likes of Venus, but not so much her.

"They have a hot springs!" Jessie said delightedly, having recently found a liking for them.

Not for her again. Jessie might like the combination of heat and water, but not her. Her species really didn't care for water and she was no different. The closest she came was a friendship with Misty as a water type.

"What about the beach?" Misty suggested.

Water again? Pass, even though many beachgoers would likely miss seeing her in a bikini. It was however starting to feel like there was something for everyone here other than her.

"I'm just here to get a badge," Ash insisted.

Delia couldn't resist smiling. Now there was the boy she loved. Even after he had rejected her, she still loved him even though it was hard as she watched more and more girls hook up with him. Pikachu, Pidgeblast, Misty, Venus, Joy, Lugia, and now to some extent Celebi; the only ones he hadn't with were her, Jessie, and Rikey. Odds were he would with at least one of them eventually too. As for her she was starting to feel like now might be a good time to move on.

"Let's go get that badge out of the way," Ash suggested, "then we can celebrate later."

Some of them looked reluctant but nodded and agreed. Even if they wouldn't be battling, they still needed to be there at least for support.

Blaine the gym leader, Delia was aware, was actually no pushover. Being a fire-type lover herself, she had actually studied the gym leader as much as she could. With 70 years of life experience and 54 as a trainer, he had some very powerful Pokemon at his disposal and definitely knew how to battle. It actually caused her to hope that she might be selected to be one of the ones to battle in order to find out how she matched up to his Fire-types.

"Let's go and kick some fire butt!" Pikachu said excitedly.

Delia decided now was a good time to set the record straight on one thing.

"Just for the record I do not, I repeat do not fart flames," Delia answered. It was a common myth about fire Pokemon.

At that, they headed to the gym…only to find boards and a sign saying condemned on the front.

"Oh well we tried," Jessie said with a shrug as she went to go turn around.

"Not so fast," Ash stopped her as he took the time to study the condemned sign a bit longer for any clues about another gym location.

Delia lingered in the background while they figured it out until…

"My, my, my, I've seen a lot of hot women in my time but I have to say you are definitely the most attractive I have ever seen," A creepy looking old hippie guy said as he approached her, "what has plenty of experience, but the energy of youth, and always looks for a good time?"

That was a new one, Delia noted of the attempted pickup line.

"Not interested," Delia replied as politely as she could.

The guy didn't appear too offended, although disappointed as he asked, "well at least let me know what turned you off? Is it the age or the lack of hair?"

At that the guy pulled off his wig he was wearing, revealing a totally bald scalp. Now that he had, she immediately recognized him from a picture she had seen of him as Blaine, the gym leader.

"Actually it was…" Delia started to say as she glanced over at Ash.

Blaine seemed to pick up on where she was looking as he commented, "it looks like I'm not the only one trying to pick up ones outside of my age range. Here's another riddle for you: What can never truly be destroyed, only gotten more of when given away, and only diminished when we hoard it to ourselves?"

"Love," Delia replied, getting the riddle.

"Bingo!" The man said happily at having his riddle guessed, "I'm Blaine, the gym leader."

At that, Ash and most of the other Pokemon turned around as Ash asked, "you're Blaine?"

"Last time I checked, unless I've already gotten too senile and forgotten who I am," Blaine answered, "I was just talking to this young lady about seeing just how good an old guy like me can still be, but it appears she's already taken by you. You're a lucky young man."

Blaine gave him a wink, causing Ash to nervously reply, "Oh me and her aren't together."

Cocking an eyebrow, Blaine asked, "oh, and why on earth not? Have you seen this woman before? She's absolutely gorgeous!"

"I um…I noticed," Ash admitted, causing Delia to blush.

Jessie broke the awkward silence by asking Blaine, "So we were actually just looking for you so we could have a gym battle with you."

"Of course," Blaine instantly agreed, "while most people come to this island just to visit all the tourist traps, I'm still a gym leader and I've still got a special location to battle if you want. Also I have to admit you young lady look pretty attractive yourself, I've actually never seen a Fire Dragonair, which is saying something for all the fire types I know, but if you'd also like a good time I'd be happy to give you one unless you're also taken by this young man?"

"No," Jessie answered, "I still have to be honest and say I'm not interested though."

"What is this world coming to nowadays?" Blaine asked with a shake of his head, "trainers not hooking up with their total hotty Pokemon? It makes me almost want to retire and retire is a four letter word to me."

"Maybe we should just battle," Joy suggested.

"As you wish," Blaine announced with a glint in his eye, "although I have rather a special place in mind for our battle."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

An hour later found Delia completely surprised by Blaine's choice of an arena as she overlooked the top of the active volcano, lava currently still flowing directly underneath her feet. In between, was a small platform suspended in the air, but was hardly big enough for comfort. During battle you could easily end up falling off of it.

"Can I be the one to say that this sounds a bit crazy and dangerous?" Venus had to admit as she also looked down, clearly grateful she would not be one of those battling.

Misty, who had been intending to be the lead battler, also now looked very nervous about potentially and accidentally falling into an active volcano, not that she could blame her.

Blaine answered with a riddle by asking, "What is hotter than fire and yet is still fire, lovely and yet dangerous?"

"Fire type Pokemon," Venus observed.

"Correct!" Blaine replied, "The lava won't harm fire-type Pokemon so you'll need to use those for your battle. Fortunately you happen to have two very powerful ones it looks like. If you can then beat me and show that you are a better fire-type trainer I'll give you the Volcano Badge."

That certainly made things more difficult, Delia recognized. With it being a Fire vs Fire battle she had to admit she felt like the odds were more in Blaine's favor.

Joy started to say something about it being too dangerous, but before she could finish both Delia and Jessie stepped forward, ready to battle.

"We can do this Ash," Delia told him confidently.

"Absolutely," Jessie agreed supportively.

Looking grateful to them, Ash said, "all right, let's battle."

"Very well," Blaine told him, "and also I have to admit I'm somewhat hoping that you'll somehow manage to win. I rather think if you do you'll owe these two young ladies a special night out."

Delia blushed again at that.

Ash seemed to take the suggestion seriously before saying, "all right, I can agree to that. How does that sound Delia and Jessie?"

"It sounds good," Jessie and her said at the same time.

When the battle got underway, Blaine sent out his first Pokemon: a male Arcanine. She recognized the species instantly from having spent time with Jenny, who was also an Arcanine. Arcanine were known for being fast and tough.

Ash chose to put in Jessie first.

"Jessie, get in there!" He told her as Jessie went over to begin battling.

"Use Fire Blast Archie," Blaine commanded his Arcanine, with Ash choosing to do the same. The two fire types exchanged flames, however Jessie took very little damage and Archie seemed like there hadn't been a scratch left on him.

"My Pokemon's special ability just activated," Blame explained, "when attacked by a fire type move it then becomes immune to fire type attacks."

They could have never possibly known that, Delia observed. Special abilities that Pokemon had was something that she had to confess that Ash and the team knew not as much as they would like. At any rate, it wasn't too terrible as Fire type attacks wouldn't be very effective anyway. Fortunately, despite being a part fire type, Jessie still learned a powerful water type move which would be supereffective against Archie.

"Use Aqua Tail," Ash told Jessie.

Jessie lined up her very long tail as a gush of water began dripping from it when…

"Use ExtremeSpeed," Blaine told Archie.

Almost faster than you could blink, Archie struck first, nailing Jessie directly in the gut. Jessie let out a groan as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Follow up with Outrage!" Blaine suggested before Jessie could recover.

What! Outrage! Only one of the most powerful dragon type attacks? She did remember that a Growlithe, an Arcanine's pre-evolution could actually learn that move, but was surprised to see it actually used.

At any rate, the powerful supereffective move did major damage to poor Jessie. She attempted to try and right herself as well as use her signature move Wrap and wrap herself around Archie, but Archie was too fast and got out of the way before doing yet another Outrage on her.

Finally, this proved to be too much. Jessie went down…and didn't get back up.

Delia's first reaction was shock. Having Jessie lose was certainly something surprising, but after having seen how Blaine and his Pokemon battled, she could somehow understand. Her initial admiration for Blaine had been proven correct: Blaine was the real deal and he was tough. The fact that she would now be up to try and take down two of Blaine's Pokemon was now more daunting.

Ash recalled Jessie back into her pokeball and then looked over at her, his eyes flashing confidence in her. She sent him a confident nod back in return as she flew up onto the platform to face her opponent.

One good thing however she noted was that Arcanine was now forced into continuing to use the move Outrage and then would get confused after 2 or 3 times using it, which could already be now. The only question then was Archie confused now or…

She got her answer as Archie immediately attacked with another Outrage. In order to get out of the way, she tried flying up high…only for Archie to leap up along with her, crashing directly into her chest. Both of them were sent crashing into the platform below, causing it to shake a bit as it wasn't fully stable. That took out her best move she could have used on Archie: Earthquake. She couldn't risk breaking up the platform as while Blaine had claimed the lava wouldn't hurt her, she really didn't want to chance it.

Really, this location was just about the best Blaine could have, forcing his opponents to use other Fire types unless the trainer wanted to risk his Pokemon's lives. With Blaine being the expert on all things Fire-type Pokemon it left him a huge advantage. Perhaps that was the real reason nobody ever wanted to battle on this island she guessed.

However as both of them got back to their feet at the exact same time, Delia couldn't resist smiling as she noted that Archie now appeared confused from its continual use of Outrage, looking this way and that as if unable to fully focus on his surroundings.

It was then that Ash activated her Mega Stone which she kept in her pocket. Ash had wisely and deliberately waited until after Archie's attack so that she wouldn't yet be a part Dragon type and thus not have the attack be supereffective on her.

She began to change and evolve, a sensation she was really coming to enjoy as with a massive roar and a burst of flame, she came out of it, prepared to slam into her now confused opponent.

"Eat your Persim Berry," Blaine told Archie.

Archie pulled out a berry from his pocket and ate it…causing him to no longer be confused! How in the world could Blaine prepared for that exact thing? It then hit her. During all that time that she had assumed that Blaine was just busy hitting on her and Jessie, he had also been actually taking the time to study them for actual battle, figuring out their weaknesses, and especially to Dragon type moves. Yet how could he know that she would be Mega evolving into a part Dragon type?

Her thinking caused her to uncharacteristically slow her down as now with a ready to go Archie, Blaine told his Pokemon, "use Outrage again."

Not this time, Delia thought, even as Archie struck at her with incredible speed as she attempted to dodge out of the way as at the same time rake Archie with a Dragon Claw attack with her sharp claws.

Unfortunately, she only achieved half her goal. She still managed to hit Archie, but she herself was struck in the process and she received way more damage than Archie did. Unfortunately to make matters worse, she found both of them now falling off the platform. She braced for impact as she fell directly into the lava.

At any moment she expected to burn up or be turned into ash or something, but instead all she felt was warm…it was actually quite pleasant she realized. Blaine had been right about just that.

Unfortunately, though, her concern slowed her down and kept her off guard while Arcanine, having likely been in the lava countless times already lined up for yet another attack, despite looking just as tired as she herself felt by now.

Man, this Pokemon was relentless. Unfortunately, they were both too stuck in the slow moving lava, only allowing her capable of counterattacking with another Dragon Claw.

Yeah, that one was another doozy, she recognized as she struggled to get out of the lava as Archie tried to do the same. The two of them collapsed onto the platform, panting in exhaustion, trying to remain upright.

Just, just stay awake, she told herself as she fought back the black spots appearing in her vision, threatening to knock her out. You can do this, you have to do this…

To her relief, she watched Archie suddenly go down right in front of her. So she had done it…she had…

"Now it's time for me to use my 2nd Pokemon," Blaine then announced.

"Oh no," Delia thought, having momentarily forgotten in her exhaustion that Blaine had yet to use his 2nd Pokemon. That feeling of dread proved to be the last straw for her and her resolve. The next thing she knew, her head was crashing into the platform.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

The loss was a shock to everyone Ash noted. Up until now they had never actually experienced defeat, never had any obstacle they hadn't managed to conquer. Yet Blaine and the way he had battled…that was something else. Blaine had done everything he could to make himself nearly impossible to beat and while you could disagree with just how unfair he made things, the fact was it was still perfectly legal and it didn't change the fact that they had lost.

Both Jessie and Delia were taking the loss personally and blaming themselves and only nodded when he told them after they had awoken from unconsciousness that Blaine had offered them a rematch at any time. The rest of his Pokemon were also shocked, with varying responses. Misty felt like she should have been one of the ones to battle despite the risk of falling into the lava. Some of his other Pokemon also offered to be the ones to battle even though they now looked nervous. Venus suggested that they spend some time on the island finding out about Blaine and his methods so they could form a strategy against him.

All of those ideas were appreciated and potentially helpful, but as for now, he decided that they should just get to have the good time his Pokemon had been wanting. Sure, it wasn't exactly the victory celebration they had been hoping for, but at least it was something to get his Pokemon to shake things off and realize that a defeat did not mean the end of the world. Well unless it was the final battle that Arceus had told him he needed to prepare for in order to save the world but…well this fortunately wasn't it.

That left his Pokemon off to go do their own separate things. Pikachu, Misty, and Pidgeblast decided to go to the beach. Venus and Joy decided to go to the Pokemon lab. Rikey wanted to take the time just to meditate. That left him with Celebi, Jessie, and Delia.

"We could still do that night out?" Ash offered to Jessie and Delia, having promised to do so once they won.

"I don't deserve it, I lost," Delia insisted.

"So, you still fought hard," Ash argued back.

"Not hard enough," Delia answered.

He sensed that Delia's pride had been hurt. As a Charizard, her personality made her rather proud of her power and strength, and to lose like that had clearly hurt her.

"I'm going to go get a bite to eat," Delia said suddenly before he could reply. He watched her go, unsure of what to say to her.

"So what do you want to do girls?" He asked both Celebi and Jessie.

"We could visit this absolutely gorgeous island I know of not too far from here," Celebi suggested, "it has the most beautiful trees and flowers you've ever seen."

"I'm down with that," Jessie agreed.

Celebi gave her a skeptical look causing Jessie to shrug and reply, "What you think I don't like beautiful trees and flowers?"

"Oh no, I simply can't believe you would be that heartless and cold not to like beautiful trees and flowers, I was more skeptical about you taking us there without us falling off you," Celebi answered.

"I'm not as bad as Misty claimed it was that one time," Jessie replied as she fanned herself with her flame hair. She then tried to straighten herself up and regain that sense of pride she herself had lost in recently losing to Archie.

"All right, get on," Jessie offered as she straightened out her tail to get on. Just a tad reluctantly, both him and Celebi did so before Jessie took off.

Ignoring the fact that she was rather slippery and he found both him and Celebi sliding around a bit…it wasn't all that bad.

"So is this like a date then?" Celebi asked Ash, "I think that's what normal people and Pokemon do."

"I would say none of us are really what you would call normal," Ash joked, "but sure, we can call it a date if you want."

"When did I ever agree to date you?" Jessie questioned, pretending to sound offended.

"Oh, I was talking to Celebi, not you, you're just our transportation, thanks Jessie," Ash countered back by teasing her.

"I ought to just dump you off into the middle of the ocean right here," Jessie insisted even though she was grinning, "besides I'm too big for you anyway."

"You're clearly forgetting about Lugia if you think you are too big for me," Ash pointed out, "I've knocked up girls bigger than you."

"You want to try knocking me up then Ash?" Jessie slyly asked.

He was momentarily taken aback by that response, but before he could respond, Celebi answered, "Yes he does. You two would have very beautiful children."

Jessie laughed and nodded in agreement as she told Celebi, "I can see that. The sex might not be that great though."

"I've never heard any of my girlfriends complain," Ash argued.

The giant Dragon Pokemon then decided to ask a serious question as she asked, "so how do you and Lugia…you know…do it now?"

Ah, so that was what Jessie was concerned about with size. Unfortunately it was not exactly something he could explain.

"I could really only show you," He had to confess.

To his surprise, Jessie replied back with, "alright, then show me."

"You mean you want…" Ash asked slowly.

"To have sex with you yes," Jessie answered, "is that really so difficult a concept for you? You're my trainer, I'm your Pokemon and we already have a bond with each other. You're an attractive young man, I'm an attractive young…well whatever, but we both have needs and I haven't had sex in a very long time. Frankly I only waited this long to make a move on you because I figured it just wouldn't work out, anatomically speaking, but if you claim you can make it work…well I'm certainly game to try."

He was surprised by this sudden confession from her, even though it sure seemed to make sense. Furthermore, he definitely did find Jessie attractive, and she had teased him with that knowledge on more than one occasion.

Celebi however just giggled and told Jessie, "You're awesome."

"Thanks," Jessie thanked her, her pride slightly more restored, "by the way I just found the perfect place to screw you Ash."

At that, Jessie swooped down and landed right on top of the small island that Celebi had mentioned, landing directly in a large meadow full of flowers of every hue and color. She then allowed them to get off her before lying down on her back and stretching out her tail and hair, being careful to ensure her hair wasn't on fire so the meadow wouldn't catch aflame.

"So are you going to do me then Ash?" Jessie asked with a big smile on her face.

He sighed and said, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Having sex?" Celebi asked a bit perplexed, "I'm pretty sure that you've already done that a lot though Ash, why would it be a surprise now?"

He shrugged as Celebi really did have a point. He kind of sort of did have a weakness for having sex with beautiful women, but then again what heterosexual man didn't?

Looking over at Celebi, she took the hint and said, "I think I'll go look at flowers or something…even if even I know that is so not better than sex."

Jessie began pulling off her shirt and he did the same. For a moment however he was suddenly worried that perhaps Jessie might not actually have a pussy because of her lower half instead being a tail, but to his relief she did just only barely above where her tail started. The only problem was, as Jessie had already suggested, it was…quite big. It was a good thing he managed to solve that problem already with Lugia. Still he'd again really not rather explain just how.

An hour later…

"Okay you totally proved me wrong," A now entirely spent Jessie commented as he lay on top of her, "that was easily the best sex I've ever had."

He grinned and said, "I'm glad you liked it."

"I so needed that," Jessie acknowledged, "what with not having had sex in a long time and letting everybody down earlier-"

"I'm sure nobody blames you," Ash insisted.

"I'm sure they don't, but it doesn't mean I don't blame myself, I'm sure Delia does too, but at least I got to make up for it somewhat," Jessie pointed out.

"Oh well in that case I'm not sure you've made up for it enough then," Ash teased her as he squeezed her left boob.

She laughed and asked, "ready for round two already?"

He planted a kiss on her lips, noticing again just how warm they felt, even for a hot fire type. Maybe Blaine just might have a good point about fire types…

"Ash, Jessie!" Celebi shouted as she burst into the meadow.

Jessie hastily wrapped her hair around both of them so they would be covered up.

"We're kind of still busy Celebi," Jessie reminded her.

"Sorry, but you have to come see what I found," Celebi insisted breathlessly.

After getting their clothes back on with him hoping that it wasn't something silly like Celebi having found a really cool flower or something, they accompanied Celebi over.

"It's just right past…" Celebi started to say before suddenly stopping. It didn't take long to figure out why.

Directly in front of them were the remains of a large burned out building, stones and rubble and debris everywhere. Just in front of him were several clearly burnt metal machines, suggesting this had once been a lab of some sort.

"Something terrible must have happened here," He concluded, wondering just what it could be.

"I have a pretty good idea of at least who it happened to," Celebi observed as she held up a picture, likely scavenged from the rubble.

The picture showed a group of Team Rocket scientists, with most he didn't recognize except for one: Blaine, the gym leader he had just battled. He looked a bit younger, but it was obviously still him. Another figure also caught his attention as he appeared different from any of the others as he was not wearing a lab coat and instead was smartly dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back. The man appeared familiar as if he had seen him in his coma…somewhere…he just couldn't quite place where or when.

He looked over at Jessie to see her reaction, but she looked even more shocked than him as she instead of pointing at Blaine, pointed at a mysterious woman with dark red hair and said almost breathlessly: "that's my mom."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Delia was currently dealing with the loss the best way she knew how: start battling and winning again.

She had managed to find a place where trainers were currently busy battling and training their Pokemon. Without a trainer around, she was put at a disadvantage by them…one which she really didn't need.

After destroying her 10th Pokemon in a row, she was finally forced to take a break after no one else would battle her. Wiping sweat from her forehead, she was approached by a man she had noticed hanging back while watching her. He had caught her attention mainly because he did not look like the average tourist or trainer. Instead he was smartly dressed in an expensive suit with his hair slicked back. He also appeared to be only slightly older than her.

"I was watching you battle and I must say I was quite impressed," The man said as he held out a bottle of lemonade for her to drink.

"Thanks," Delia replied politely as she took it and drank.

"I'm Gio," He introduced himself as he held out his hand, "and you are?"

"Delia," Delia stated.

"So where is your trainer Delia?" He asked her, "surely someone as powerful and beautiful as you has a pretty lucky trainer?"

Delia looked around, pretending that he was merely somewhere nearby before shrugging and saying, "He's around."

Gio looked at her as if sizing her up before suggesting, "Do you think he'd mind if I were to offer to buy you a drink?"

She thought about it. Clearly she was loyal to Ash, but it seemed by now that while he appreciated her as his Pokemon, they likely never would be anything more…and she had lost earlier today. Besides what was wrong with lifting up her spirits a little by accepting a free drink from a polite and appreciative man? She was an attractive woman she knew and why not use that to her advantage? Ash would understand.

"Alright," She agreed finally, causing Gio to smile warmly.

"I do believe I shall quite enjoy getting to make your acquaintance," Gio observed.

Author's Note: There is actually plenty of backstory behind Mew that is really only hinted at or not covered fully in the anime. First of all, it is shown that Blaine was one of the ones to help create Mewtwo. Also that the island that Mewtwo was created on was near Cinnabar and that Mewtwo destroyed the lab built there. Then there is Jessie's mom, who also was obsessed with finding Mew, choosing instead to search for it rather than raise her daughter and give up Jessie for adoption. Finally and this is one of the most common, unconfirmed rumors: Giovanni is really Ash's dad. I won't say if he is or not. All of this and more will be covered more fully here as Ash tries to figure out his own past as well as his future with the great powers that be that he will eventually have to confront. Also the Delia/Giovanni thing? Don't worry it won't last, but it was too good of an idea plotwise to pass up at least a little scene there.


	34. Chapter 34

Cynthia backstory?

Chapter 34

"Wait a minute? That's your mom?" Celebi asked Jessie incredulously.

"Your mom was a member of Team Rocket?" Ash asked, "how come you never told us?"

Ash's tone was not accusing, merely curious Jessie noted.

Jessie sighed and said, "Well first of all, I never really knew her all that well. She gave me up for adoption when I was 4."

That had been a difficult day, Jessie remembered. Her mother had decided to just drop her off at an orphanage, promising to return for her once she had "completed her mission." For a little girl however who just missed her mom and was the only one she could have depended on, it had been truly earthshattering.

"I didn't tell you she was a member of Team Rocket because I wasn't really sure myself," Jessie admitted, "I mean I was just a little girl then and I don't remember a whole lot about what went on then. Besides even if I did remember better, I would have worried about how you would have reacted. I mean we're currently fighting Team Rocket, and apparently my alter-ego in your world was a member of Team Rocket and fought you a lot and well…"

"You think I would ever think less of you because of it?" Ash asked her genuinely.

Jessie's eyes misted over a little at Ash's declaration. Ash really was a great young man and she was lucky to have him. The Jessie of Ash's world really missed out.

"I might have in the beginning but not so now," Jessie confided honestly as she wrapped her tail around him affectionately, squeezing him gently as if to lay possession to him. He responded by kissing her on the cheek.

It felt good to finally have at least a sexual claim to him. She wasn't so very good at romance, her previous experiences ending disastrously, but boy the sex was great and she had faith that it would work out. Faith by the way was something she had only developed after meeting Ash and joining his Pokemon team.

"If we're going to get lovey-dovey, I want to join in," Celebi claimed.

"No problem," Jessie offered as she briefly unwrapped her tail and tried to pull Celebi in with it.

Celebi pretended to protest as she screamed and said, "No, don't. She's kidnapping me Ash!"

Ash laughed and said, "oh no, she's got me too."

Both him and Celebi were wrapped up together by her tail.

"You two are my prisoners now," Jessie claimed, "I'm never letting you go."

"Well Ash," Celebi observed, "since we're both going to be stuck here forever, and believe me, that's a very long time even for me, we'll have to find ways of entertaining ourselves."

Ash grinned and asked, "Whatever did you have in mind?"

Both of them leaned in and began making out and Jessie decided to let them have their time. The relationship with Celebi and Ash was still relatively new and she doubted either of them would move towards say full out sex like Ash had with her just a couple hours ago because they still didn't know each other all that well, but…it was bound to get better.

Afterwards, they started searching through the rubble of the Team Rocket lab again, but failed to find any more clues. Disappointed, they travelled back to Cinnabar to meet up with the rest of the team.

"We've at least got a few leads, Jessie's mother, and of course Blaine, we can ask him…even if it might require some persuasion or perhaps force," Ash noted.

Personally Jessie was hoping to ask Blaine if he knew anything about her mother or even if she was still alive. Frankly she had no idea. She had promised that she would return one day to get her, but that day never came and she had just assumed that either her mother was dead or she simply didn't care enough about her to return. In that regard it might actually be better that she was dead although despite being such a terrible absentee parent, she still had that desire to at least find that out. Opening up was not her strong suit, but she confessed this to Ash and Celebi.

Ash nodded and said, "I can understand that. I never knew my real parents either. I think it's natural to want to know where you came from and who your parents are even if they do turn out to be total jerks."

"I don't have parents. Legendaries are just sort of reborn if the old one of their species die," Celebi admitted, "having someone that loves you and cares for you sounds really nice though."

"How and when were you reborn Celebi?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well I'm not the first Celebi, but I've been around a long time, a lot longer than most of the other legendaries.," Celebi answered, "exactly how long though I really couldn't tell you since I've jumped around in time so much. I'd have to say thousands of years."

Jessie teased Ash as she pointed out, "you just kissed a thousands of years old woman."

"It didn't taste like it," Ash claimed with a smile on his lips.

"It's all good, I've always been young-looking," Celebi answered, "I could have made myself look older, but I've always preferred the look of youth even if some legendaries don't. The current Shaymin for example appears to be about 80 in human years, but he's always been a bit odd."

"What about Mew?" Ash asked her, "Did you know Mew?"

"I've known plenty of Mews," Celebi claimed, "we used to have a lot of fun together but unfortunately it's been a long time since I've even really seen a Mew. Mew unfortunately though tend to remain in hiding most of the time as throughout history people have searched for Mew in order to gain access to its special power."

"Like mine?" Ash asked.

"Yes, although no offense but Mew's power is a great deal stronger than yours as a mere human," Celebi pointed out.

"Gee thanks," Ash said sarcastically.

"Aren't you going to say there is nothing wrong with being human?" Celebi teased him.

"I was waiting for you to say it," Ash teased her back.

Jessie just laughed slightly and continued flying them back to Cinnabar.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Upon arrival, they headed over to the Pokemon lab where Venus and Joy were.

"Oh good, you got here just in time," Venus reported with a smug grin on her face, "We just finished updating our list for the team. As you can see we made some changes-" They were then handed a copy.

"Such as Pikachu learning Fly or me learning Heal Bell? By the way thanks Celebi," Joy said.

"No problem," Celebi answered, having been the one to teach the move to Joy.

"We also put the Mega Evolution changes in parentheses," Venus added.

Ash's Pokemon Team

Name: Pikachu

Species: Pikachu

Height: 4'6

Hair: yellow midbutt length

Breast Size: 26D

Level: 48

Moves: Thunderbolt, Fly, Surf, and Brick Break

Characteristics: Lightning bolt shaped tail; pointy yellow ears

Name: Delia

Species: Charizard (Mega Charizard X)

Height: 6'2 (6'6)

Hair: Red (Black) kneelength

Breast Size: 32H (34I)

Level: 45

Moves: Sacred Fire, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Slash

Characteristics: Huge Orange (Black) wings and (blue) flame tail

Name: Pidgeblast

Species: Pidgeot

Height: 5'6

Hair: Golden brown ankle length

Breast Size: 30E

Level: 45

Moves: Steel Wing, Aeroblast, Return, and U-turn

Name: Misty

Species: Blastoise (Mega Blastoise)

Height: 5'10 (6'1)

Hair: Orange midbutt length

Breast Size: 36H (40L)

Level: 45

Moves: Ice Beam, Surf, Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere

Characteristics: big shell on back with two water guns (water guns on arms and huge cannon on back)

Name: Venus

Species: Venusaur (Mega Venusaur)

Height: 5'9 (5'11)

Hair: black midbutt length

Breast Size: 34G (38K)

Level: 45

Moves: Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Sleep Powder, Giga Drain

Characteristics: Red flowers and green leaves on back

Name: Jessie

Species: Dragonair

Length: 26'0

Hair: red super long

Breast Size: 34J

Level: 45

Moves: Dragon Pulse, Fire Blast, Wrap, Aqua tail

Characteristics: has tail instead of legs, super long red fire hair

Name: Joy

Species: Blissey

Height: 5'3

Hair: red waist length

Breast Size: 32G

Level: 45

Moves: Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Heal Bell, Softboiled

Characteristics: Plump, egg shaped

Name: Lugia

Species: Lugia

Height: 34'2

Hair: black-blue waist length

Breast Size: Legendary

Level: 100

Moves: Aeroblast, Calm Mind

Characteristics: Much larger size than normal, blue and white wings

Name: Rikey

Species: Riolu

Height: 3'6

Hair: Black bra strap length

Breast Size: 20DD

Level: 45

Moves: Force Palm, Counter, Copycat, Reversal

"Pretty awesome huh?" Venus bragged.

"I've seen better," Celebi claimed.

"What? A better list?" Venus asked.

"No, a better Pokemon team," Celebi answered.

"Like who?" Jessie asked, "because if you are going to say Blaine…"

"No, Blaine just is good with Fire-types, who I'm talking about is Cynthia," Celebi reminded them, "I've seen many trainers battle in my days, but she's…something else."

"I've seen her battle a bit before," Jessie observed, "she is pretty tough…with Dialga."

She was unable to hide the blush at saying Dialga's name. She did used to have a bit of a crush on him. I mean, let's face it, he was a fellow Dragon, her same size, and really powerful and handsome.

Unfortunately Ash noticed it and elbowed her in the arm.

"Oh, you shouldn't take anything by it," Jessie informed him, "You know you're the only guy for me."

Venus took the hint and looked over both of them before blurting out, "you had sex. All the physical signs are there."

"All three of you?" Joy asked in surprise.

"No, but I wouldn't say no to a threesome with you Joy," Jessie countered with a sly smile.

She had the satisfaction of seeing Joy blush before Venus continued to study them before asking, "That isn't everything is it?"

"No," Ash was forced to admit as he began to relate the tale about finding the old Team Rocket lab. Venus was surprised, but still managed to come up with several theories.

"Maybe the project was attempting to turn humans into Pokemon," Venus speculated.

"Well there is really only one way to find out," Jessie reminded them.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

They found Blaine standing directly in front of his condemned gym again and Jessie decided upon a bit of a direct approach: mainly she grabbed him with her tail and wrapped him tightly around her.

"Well, well, maybe an old guy like me has still got it if you're wanting me this bad," Blaine joked.

"Don't count on it, you're a member of Team Rocket aren't you?" Jessie demanded of him as she squeezed him just a little tighter.

Blaine looked surprised that she had managed to glean that information before relenting and saying, "yes, I used to be, but that was a long time ago. Back then plenty of the best and brightest were joining up and most had no idea about their criminal activities. Once they had been exposed many left including me."

She studied his eyes to make sure he was being honest or not. As far as she could tell he was, but she still kept ahold of him just in case.

"I remember," Venus admitted, "they tried to recruit me too. This was about 16 or 17 years ago. For a young girl like me the offer of my own lab, vast funding, and my pick of assistants seemed too good to be true. It was fortunate then that I went with my gut and rejected the offer. I was glad I did when Cynthia proved to the world just some of the criminal activities Team Rocket was up to."

"Cynthia's always seemed to have been the one that has kept Team Rocket at bay," Joy commented.

Blaine sighed before saying, "I feel bad for what I did back then. I didn't really know what I had gotten myself into. I've been trying to make up for it ever since."

"What did you do for them anyway?" Venus inquired.

"I was on a team devoted to trying to find Mew and use it's DNA to create Pokemon either through cloning or mixing human DNA," Blaine explained.

Jessie and the rest of them all nodded. It certainly made sense.

"We actually started making some progress when we actually managed to get our hands on some old Mew DNA and tried to make Mew," Blaine told them, "however Madame Boss-"

"Wait a minute?" Ash asked, sounding a bit confused, "The leader of Team Rocket is a woman?"

"What? You don't believe women can be in power?" Jessie teased Ash.

"Of course not-," Ash started to say before he realized she was just messing with him.

"Anyway, she decided to try and make the Mew we were trying to create even stronger than it already was," Blaine continued, "of course it ended up backfiring. The DNA ended up becoming corrupted in the process, making the ability to use it useless. What we ended up with instead well…"

Blaine's eyes seemed to glaze over as if puzzled, trying to remember something.

"Ended up with what?" Jessie asked.

However Blaine merely shook his head and said, "I actually have no idea. As far as I can tell, all of my memories during that time were erased somehow. It seems to be that way for every member of the team I worked with. We all just found ourselves outside of our destroyed lab with nothing to show for our efforts."

Mentioning the team reminded Jessie about the main reason she really wanted to talk to Blaine.

"Did you know a Miyamoto and do you have any idea where she is now?" Jessie asked, wisely choosing not to mention that she was her mother.

"It's funny you should mention her," Blaine said as he grinned, "What comes only from above-?"

Venus however interrupted his telling of a riddle by saying, "an angel."

He frowned at having apparently come up with too easy of one before saying, "all right, yes, an angel. Miyamoto was easily the most memorable of our group, not just for being beautiful as an angel even if she wouldn't give me the time of day, but because she was the most determined to succeed. After losing all of our memories and discovering the DNA we had been working on corrupted and the lab destroyed, she vowed to find a live Mew and bring it back. Most of the rest of us disbanded and left Team Rocket and I never saw her again after that."

She let that information digest. Blaine had no real reason to lie about not knowing where she was as far as she could see, but she at least decided to ask, "Do you know anyone who might know where she is now?"

"The leader of Team Rocket might know," Blaine answered, "16 years ago it was Madame Boss but I have no idea who it is now. Of course I have no idea how you'll be able to find or talk to them."

Upon thanking Blaine for being helpful, they decided to just leave. It was clear that Blaine hadn't known what he had gotten himself into in joining Team Rocket and had left as soon as he found out the truth. Even if he still made things rather unfair for battles...

Well Jessie had an idea to turn the tables on him the next time they battled...

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Pidgeblast, Pikachu, and Lugia were currently soaring through the sky, having ultimately decided to skip the various tourist sites in Cinnabar, mainly because Lugia couldn't be out and about in public and they were trying to teach Pikachu better how to fly. Unfortunately it wasn't going so well.

"Flap your wings," Pidgeblast suggested.

"I don't have wings," Pikachu pointed out.

"Then how can you fly without wings?" Pidgeblast asked.

"I don't know, I just can," Pikachu answered.

"Plenty of Pokemon can fly without wings," Lugia answered before looking puzzled trying to come up with one.

"Anyway I don't know how to teach you this way," Pidgeblast admitted, "you'll just have to figure out how to-"

"Works for me," Pikachu interrupted happily as she did a loop through the air.

Pidgeblast just shook her head as it was just a bit…well weird for a flying type to see a Pokemon fly without wings. Nothing against Pikachu though especially since flying was one of the best things in the world and Pikachu was very lucky to learn although in an unorthodox fashion.

"I feel sick," Lugia admitted.

Immediately Pidgeblast was over at her side to loyally try and help her.

"Can I help?" She asked her.

"No, I'm just pregnant but it's not as fun as I thought it would be," Lugia replied, her face now looking just a bit green.

"I still want to be pregnant with a baby," Pikachu answered.

"So would I," Pidgeblast agreed, "so you're actually very lucky Lugia."

"Oh I know that, but it's still not very fun," Lugia concluded.

Fortunately she knew what would cheer her up.

"Want me to give your pregnant belly a massage?" She offered.

"Yes please!" Lugia answered happily.

At that moment however Pikachu exclaimed excitedly, "ooh look, a pretty cloud!"

Pidgeblast looked up just in time to see the cloud Pikachu had noticed, a pretty pink one. She however knew better, it was a legend known to all flying types: she'd heard stories about clouds appearing like that, and those who went into them were never seen again."

"No, don't go in there Pikachu!" She yelled at her.

However it was already too late. Pikachu had already flown into it.

Of course she had to go in after her, she could disappear too, but she couldn't live with herself if she didn't try and rescue her. Lugia of course went in right after her.

As soon as she entered, she discovered visibility was actually pretty good even though everything had a pink tinge to it. The bad news? Almost immediately she found herself nearly blown away from fierce winds that seemed to come from every direction, she went flying left, then right, then up, then down, and it didn't take long before she had lost all sense of direction.

"Pikachu?" She asked hopefully.

"Wheee! This is fun!" She heard Lugia exclaim as she went up next to her.

Gratefully, she grabbed onto Lugia's arm in order to steady herself.

"Hardly fun," Pidgeblast commented, feeling a bit battered by all the various winds, "I think I'm the one who feels pregnant right now."

"What? These little gusts?" Lugia scoffed as if they were nothing, which they probably were to a Pokemon known for being able to create major hurricanes. Lugia really was truly amazing, she noted for the millionth time.

"We need to find Pikachu," She reminded her.

"Okay," Lugia agreed, "hang on."

At that, they headed off in search of Pikachu. From the outside the cloud didn't appear very big, but it seemed near infinite now inside it and she now had no idea just how to get out of it. First things first she told herself, let's find Pikachu.

A moment later and she spotted something sparkling in the distance.

"Head over there," She commanded Lugia, which Lugia quickly obliged her.

When they got close to it, Pidgeblast noticed that instead of it being Pikachu it appeared to be a stone floating in the air, totally unbothered by the many winds raging all around it. Interestingly enough, it looked very similar to the Mega Stones that Delia, Misty, and Venus had.

After reaching out and taking it, she noted that it felt warm…and rather comforting.

"I think it's meant for me like I was always supposed to have it," She told Lugia, "like as a reward for proving my bravery and going in here to try and rescue Pikachu except of course I haven't fully done that yet."

She sighed sadly, hoping that they would be able to find their friend.

"I'm right here silly," Pikachu said with a giggle as she wiggled her tail and bum right in front of her, having grabbed onto Lugia as well. Never was she so grateful to see Pikachu's rear end.

"Pikachu!" Pidgeblast said as she gave her an awkward hug with their free arms.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Pikachu answered.

"I'm fine too in case anyone was worried," Lugia added, "so do you two want to get out of here or maybe have a little more fun?"

"Let's get out of here," Pidgeblast suggested. She was grateful to get the Mega Stone, but didn't particularly enjoy being blown about like a dandelion.

Lugia nodded and flew them out, somehow knowing exactly where and how. It was a good thing they had a flying type legendary to help them out.

As soon as they left the cloud, they noted that it disappeared right behind them.

"Strange," Pikachu noted.

"We won't ever see it again," Lugia noted sadly with her occasional ability to see the future.

That was fine with her, Pidgeblast thought as she cupped the stone in her hand and started heading back to Ash to see about him using it on her.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Delia felt like she should be having a good time with Gio, but…the whole thing just seemed so…strange?"

"Are you all right?" Gio asked, noticing her nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm just not exactly used to this, I haven't exactly dated in awhile," Delia admitted.

This also seemed like the most likely reason why she felt so awkward too.

Gio smiled and nodded his head before saying, "I'd say a pretty thing like you should have been mobbed with dates."

"I've just been busy," Delia replied, "busy training and battling with my trainer."

"Of course," Gio said as he then ordered another drink for them both.

In order to be polite, Delia asked him, "So what exactly do you do Gio?"

"I'm actually the Viridian Gym Leader," He admitted, "have you heard of me in Pallet Town?"

"No," She was forced to admit, "Nobody seemed to really know anything about you there, even when I visited the gym a long while back."

It was definitely a long while, like 10 months ago, which seemed forever considering how much they had been through in that time.

"I prefer not to be in the spotlight," He claimed, "I have no need for any of that and it gets in the way of what I'm trying to accomplish."

"Oh and what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Delia inquired.

His eyes flashed for a second curiously before he admitted, "I'm just trying to make the world a better place. At any rate, what did you think of my gym when you were there?"

"Actually the gym trainers there weren't very nice," She was forced to confess, "also there were a lot of trainers there waiting for you for a long time including us. People are having to wait nearly a year including us."

Perhaps getting on his case might not be such a good idea, but she tended to be rather direct and honest.

However he didn't seem offended as he said, "unfortunately I've just been so busy this last year with other things I simply haven't had the time. Also in my absence I'm afraid some of my gym trainers have started to behave badly. Why don't I make it up to you though?"

To her surprise, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge.

"Here, take it," He offered.

While tempted she told him, "I couldn't just take it, I should have to earn it first."

"I was afraid you'd say that, but I have to admire you for it," Gio answered, "well then how about I make it up to you another way? There is currently an exhibition battle between Cynthia the world champion and a member of the Elite Four of Kanto named Bruno. Tickets have been sold out for months but perhaps you'd like to come with me?"

She thought it over for a second but reluctantly she agreed mainly because she really did want to see how Cynthia battled.

About an hour later found her and Gio sitting in the front row of the stadium where the event was to be held. It was obvious that this was a big event: about a thousand people were currently in the stadium waiting for the battle to begin.

As the two combatants entered the stadium, the announcer announced them:

"The Champion, the undefeated Cynthia!"

Cynthia walked out onto the stage on the left side, holding up her hand and waving and smiling politely to the crowd who cheered as she came out.

Delia however noted as she looked over at Gio, scowled instead at Cynthia. It was clear that for some reason Gio did not like Cynthia. No, not one bit.

"Too powerful for her own good," He muttered, "I'd love to-"

The rest of what he said however got drowned out as Bruno then came out, rippling with muscles and flexing for the crowd. It was obvious that much of this was for show, Cynthia seemed rather unlike what she knew her to be and she doubted Bruno was that obsessed with showing off his physique.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Delia asked Gio.

"Cynthia," Gio answered without any doubt, "she's beaten every single member of the Elite Four in every region at least once. Bruno over there she's beaten about 3 times now already. Only reason she isn't Champion of Kanto is because she's already too busy with other things. No way she loses here but I'd love to see somebody do it."

"Maybe my trainer Ash will try challenging her one day," Delia suggested.

Gio's eyes glinted for a moment before he told her, "I rather hope so."

At that, the battle got under way as Bruno sent out his first Pokemon.

"Hitmonchan, go!" He said, sending out his Hitmonchan, a strong, yet lithe woman who had boxer's gloves on her hands.

"Lucy, go!" Cynthia announced, unexpectedly using a Pokemon Delia had actually seen before as Lugia used to impersonate one, a Togekiss. The young woman who came out looked every bit as strong as Cynthia herself though.

"Use Thunderpunch," Bruno told his Pokemon.

"Dazzling gleam," Cynthia said in reply.

Cynthia's Pokemon was faster as a dazzling gleam of pink light illuminated the stadium, temporarily blinding everyone. When her vision was restored, Delia noted that Bruno's Hitmonchan was clearly dazed while Cynthia's Togekiss Lucy looked unscathed. However in Cynthia's trademark style, she immediately followed up with, "use Nasty Plot!"

An aura of purple light surrounded Lucy, making her even stronger. However by then, Hitmonchan was now readying another attack as he ran forward trying to hit her. Unfortunately Togekiss was still faster and smarter, launching into the air just before Hitmonchan could get in his attack.

"Use Air Slash," Cynthia announced, as her Pokemon caused a burst of air to nail Hitmonchan in the chest. She then immediately followed up with yet another Nasty Plot and then a Dazzling gleam and then…Hitmonchan is unable to battle!"

With his first Pokemon down, Bruno was forced to send out his 2nd Pokemon, which turned out to be an Onix. However a few minutes later and that too went down. Followed by his 3rd, then 4th, then 5th."

Delia was absolutely amazed and shocked at just how good Cynthia was, clearly dominating without having lost a single Pokemon. Yet this was no ordinary person she was battling. This was a member of the Elite Four who was being made to look as bad as a newbie trainer, having lost 5 of his Pokemon in quick succession while Cynthia was sweeping through his party.

"Is this usually how things go battling Cynthia?" Delia asked.

"Yes," Gio admitted, sounding rather annoyed, "even when I've battled her."

"You've battled her?" She inquired.

"Many times, but I've just had no chance of beating her," He admitted, "somebody needs to take her out though, it just won't be me I suppose."

Bruno, now down to his last Pokemon, his 4 armed and best Pokemon a female Machamp was forced to get a little creative as Lucy swooped down for the kill.

"Use Seismic Toss," He told his Pokemon.

To Delia's amazement, Bruno managed to grab Lucy and slam her to the ground, effectively stopping her for just an instant. An instant which proved to be fatal as Machamp, then delivered a nasty Dynamic Punch which confused Lucy and caused her to only hurt herself when she tried to attack back. A final thunderpunch from Machamp took her out.

"Good job," Cynthia praised as she was forced to withdraw her Pokemon.

Bruno however did not smile. While having succeeded in taking Lucy out, it did not make up for already losing so badly. Right now he was really just trying to save face. It appeared Cynthia was trying to give him at least a bit of his damaged pride back as she sent out her next Pokemon.

When Delia saw who it was, she gasped in surprise. It was Giselle. She hadn't seen Giselle in a while ever since the beauty pageant, but Giselle had clearly changed. She'd evolved for one thing.

Instead of an ugly Feebas, Giselle was now a stunningly beautiful Milotic with a gorgeous face, sparkling blue eyes, very long perfect shiny and sleek black hair that fell to where her long sand colored tail was that now covered her lower body. That tail finally ended in a beautiful red and blue fin.

Giselle seemed surprised to be selected to battle, but didn't question it and only looked over to Cynthia for guidance. It appeared Giselle had changed, Delia noted, quite different…

"Use Vacuum Wave," Bruno told his Machamp, attempting to get in an attack before Giselle could get in one of hers.

However Cynthia surprisingly made no attempt to stop it and Giselle just lay there and took the attack head on. The attack just about knocked Giselle out as she struggled to remain even conscious, as despite having evolved, she was still no match for a Pokemon as strong as Bruno's Machamp. This matchup was going to be over almost as soon as it started, she figured. Maybe that was even Cynthia's plan, giving Bruno a nice easy small victory to save him some face.

Then Cynthia showed her brilliance as she told Giselle, "use Mirror Coat."

All of that damage that Giselle had taken was then returned with twice the damage at Machamp as Machamp then fell…and did not get up.

"Cynthia is the winner!" The announcer announced as Cynthia held her hand up in triumph with Bruno giving her a nod of congratulations although still looking disappointed.

Several members of the crowd then rushed to go congratulate Cynthia personally and Delia decided to go do the same as she went and got in line behind them. While doing so, she talked to Giselle who came over to her.

"Hi Delia!" Giselle said warmly as she went and gave her a hug.

"Hi Giselle," Delia answered as she returned the hug, "You've certainly changed a lot."

Giselle blushed at that.

"Yeah, well Cynthia has been working on me a lot, seemed to see some real potential in me even if I didn't see it in myself at first," Giselle said, "I'm really trying to be nicer and better person now too. I think that's actually why I evolved once I found beauty on the inside."

"Well good for you," Delia told her approvingly.

They chatted for just a bit longer with Giselle practically gushing about her trainer and her new life until Cynthia then became available.

"Delia," Cynthia greeted her with an additional nod.

"I'm sure you've already heard this many times already but congratulations I was really impressed by how you battled," Delia told her.

"Thanks," Cynthia answered, "it's a bit of a blessing and a curse I suppose, having such a competitive drive. Anyway I couldn't help but notice who you were with sitting in the stands."

"Who? Gio?" Delia asked curiously.

"Is that the name he told you?" Cynthia asked before giving her a hard stare as if trying to read her mind and then just shook her head. Finally she finished with, "I think we should have a bit of a talk after this if you don't mind sticking around just a bit."

"That's fine," Delia agreed. She didn't need to be anywhere after this although of course she did need to get back to the others eventually. While she waited however, she looked back towards her seat to find Gio no longer there, causing her to be even more curious about just what Cynthia had meant.

However upon going back to her seat she found an envelope left there with her name on it. Upon opening it she pulled out a letter, which read:

Dear Delia,

It was truly nice meeting you. While you didn't earn it in battle, I think simply spending time with me warrants you getting this.

Gio

As she opened up the envelope again, she found a sparkling Earth Badge.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

When Cynthia was finally ready for her, she followed her into a back room before Cynthia began:

"With Giovanni having decided to finally reveal himself, I feel the need to tell you a few things," Cynthia explained, "it may be long overdue but if Ash were to find out before it would make things much more difficult for him to handle when he is already up against so much. However I do believe since you were selected as his guardian that you at least need to know so you can prepare him. Let me show you something."

With that, there was a bright flash of light and suddenly they reappeared in what appeared to be as she looked around the ruins of what used to be a lab of some sort. She hadn't actually seen Palkia anywhere but she assumed she must have been the one to teleport them.

Cynthia sighed as she also took in the sight and said, "Ash, Celebi, and Jessie discovered this place earlier today just as I foresaw. With that knowledge they will be bound to ask questions and it is your job to make sure none of them especially Ash will be overwhelmed when they finally learn the full truth."

"Okay," Delia replied warily, curious but wondering just what this required of her.

At that moment, Cynthia seemed to now look very sad as she looked around the ruins, also looking tired and worn as she finally admitted, "the destruction of this place was really how it all began. How I became what I am now. How Ash came into this world. He and I are connected you see, destiny meant to pit us against each other with in the end only one of us succeeding. I have led Ash to believe that his greatest threat is Team Rocket and the legendaries and other Pokemon that have chosen to join them. Unfortunately his greatest threat and the one that he must defeat if he truly is to save the world is: me."

Before Delia could truly even dwell on this confession and what it all meant, Cynthia began to change before her very eyes as she watched in stunned silence.

Cynthia's long, tall thin body grew out a bit more and in particular her hips, which widened out so much her pants ripped. Of course they might have also ripped as a very long, purple tail came out of the back of it. In addition, her ears turned purple and a tube developed behind her connecting the back of her head and neck, although it was still mostly covered up by her long blonde hair that had remained unchanged other than appearing just a bit shinier.

She looked at her then, her eyes now glowing purple with such power that she felt like she could die just by looking into her eyes. Cynthia then said just 3 more words in a loud powerful voice that seemed to almost cause the very earth to shake: "I AM MEWTWO!"

Author's Note: Wow that was a long time waiting for that big reveal as I slowly put together clues throughout the story as to who was Mewtwo along with plenty of things to mislead you so it wouldn't be too obvious such as Ash potentially being Mewtwo. Of course there is still something going on with Ash, but I won't reveal that just yet even as I've still left plenty of clues for him as well. Ultimately though Cynthia is the one Ash will have to ultimately face if he is to save the world and as shown in this chapter, she will be very, very, very tough to beat. Exactly why Cynthia is such a threat though and why she has been helping him will be revealed in the next chapter as I do an origin story for Cynthia and exactly how she became Mewtwo. Hope you enjoyed it!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: The necessary Cynthia backstory chapter. Also choosing Cynthia as Mewtwo was an obvious choice for me. Mewtwo is my favorite Pokémon and Cynthia is my favorite character. I simply had to combine the two.

Chapter 35

At 10 years old, all Cynthia wanted to be was a Pokemon trainer. She daydreamed constantly about having her very own Pokemon and battling and winning to become the very best Pokemon Master. This was hardly an uncommon dream to have, many children felt that way, but none felt more determined than her to really be the best.

However since she was not allowed to have a Pokemon of her very own and go off on a Pokemon journey until she was 16, she had to make do with simply playing pretend.

Fortunately she happened to have a good friend of hers named Gabrielle or Gabby for short who was more than happy to play Pokemon trainer with her. She and Gabby however were more than just friends, almost like sisters as both had been raised by Professor Carolina or as they referred to her grandmother. Gabby's parents had died in a boating accident leaving her Grandmother Carolina to raise her and it wasn't long after that that her grandmother also took in Cynthia. Occasionally she would tell her just how she came into her life.

"You were a gift from the heavens you see," Her grandmother would tell her if she asked where she came from, "one day I woke up to find the great legendary Palkia standing there with you in her arms. She said I had been chosen to be the one to look after you and so I have done so ever since. All I know is that that must make you a very special child."

That was something she had always known, that for some reason that she couldn't explain, she was special, and yet exactly in what way she was special she couldn't say. The only clue she seemed to have was that whenever she visited ancient ruins, she felt more at peace there and felt like answers were there if she could only unravel their secrets. Unfortunately so far she hadn't.

At any rate, she chose not to let it bother her too much until she could go out into the world and find out more about herself.

One day, she and Gabby were currently playing Pokemon with Cynthia pretending to be the Pokemon trainer and Gabby her Pokemon.

"Go Palkia!" Commanded Cynthia, choosing yet again her favorite Pokemon because she was the legendary that had given her to Professor Carolina.

"Garoomph!" Gabby said as she ran out doing her best Palkia impersonation even though she had no idea what Palkia really acted like.

"You didn't do it right," Cynthia complained, trying to be nice, but annoyed Gabby was messing it up so badly.

"How am I supposed to do it?" Gabby pointed out.

"Let me send out your Pokeball first," Cynthia answered.

"I don't have a Pokeball," Gabby argued.

However Cynthia had a plan for this as she pulled out a pokeball from her pocket and enlarged it before explaining, "I borrowed this empty one from Grandma we can use."

She didn't exactly ask to take it, but she figured since she already had tons of pokeballs she wouldn't mind if just one was missing for an hour or two.

"Can I be a wild Pokemon then and you have to try and catch me?" Gabby suggested.

That sounded like a good idea so Cynthia agreed and yelled, "Okay, you're mine now…uh whatever Pokemon you are?"

"A Gible," Gabby answered, "they're my favorite Pokemon other than maybe their evolutions."

"All right, a Gible," Cynthia agreed as she rather thought that a good one to try and catch too, "pokeball go!"

She threw the pokeball at Gabby, not very hard of course so she wouldn't get hurt when it just bounced off of her…or at least that was what she was expecting to have happen.

Instead to her complete shock with a bright light, Gabby disappeared inside it as the pokeball dropped to the ground.

"Gabby?" Cynthia asked worriedly as she picked up the pokeball. She hit the ball in order to quickly release her.

For a moment she was relieved when Gabby came back out…but shocked yet again when Gabby no longer looked the same. Instead, Gabby now had brown skin with a blueish tinge, black hair, and blue eyes with a small blue tail sticking out. As she opened her now much larger mouth wide, she also noticed the razor sharp teeth she had.

"I feel funny," Gabby admitted, not yet realizing what had happened yet.

"Gabby!" Cynthia exclaimed, "you're a Gible now!"

"I am?" Gabby asked as she looked herself up and down in surprise.

Cynthia was worried her friend would be angry, but instead she smiled real wide and jumped happily the way only a 10 year old girl could.

"I'm a Gible, my favorite Pokemon!" Gabby declared.

"Is it permanent though?" Cynthia asked, "We need to go talk to grandma."

The two girls chose to show their grandma what had happened, who was just as shocked as them, but after researching it still couldn't figure out exactly how it happened or how to change her back.

Fortunately Gabby was not at all bothered by the change and it was eventually decided to just let Cynthia raise her as her Pokemon as best she could until she turned 16, training her extensively partly because she felt a responsibility for Gabby now because she had been the one to turn her and partly because of her very strong desire to become the strongest and best.

When she did turn 16 to start her Pokemon journey, she brought Gabby with her as her main Pokemon as Gabby proved to really be quite capable.

As soon as she started on her journey, her notoriety as a trainer began to grow, with many astounded by her abilities as a trainer and just how fast she was leveling up her Pokemon, which seemed to be another ability that she possessed along with her power of being able to turn humans into Pokemon. Along the way she displayed this ability again several times to people with difficult lives wanting something better as Pokemon. Her team went on to include Gabby who eventually evolved into a Garchomp, a former human named Lucy who became a Togekiss, a Spiritomb she found while searching through the ruins of an old well, another former human named Rose who eventually became a Roserade, a Gastrodon, and a Glaceon. Of course she also had other Pokemon that she caught but generally didn't use as much and others who chose to leave her at some point such as a Lucario named Lucas.

Ultimately though, her prowess and skill led her all the way to the Pokemon League in Sinnoh, where she eventually prevailed and got all the way to be able to face the Elite Four. For a girl who was just barely 17, this was an absolutely unprecedented accomplishment.

However when she got to her final battle against the current Champion Lucian, she became aware of the fact that it was a battle she could not win. She did not like to admit it, but she knew it, having gone over it perhaps a thousand times.

"We need something else," Cynthia observed to her best friend…and more. A lot more.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out," Gabby insisted as she planted a kiss on her lips which Cynthia gratefully returned. While she didn't exactly advertise that she was bi-sexual and was in a relationship with several of her Pokemon including Gabby as people tended to think of her badly for it, she had come to accept and be happy with who she was and who she was attracted to whether it was a man or woman.

"We need a legendary," Cynthia claimed yet again for the thousandth time.

"Nobody has caught a legendary in a hundred years if not more," Gabby claimed.

Cynthia however was determined as she said, "Well then I guess we'll just have to be the first in a long time."

Fortunately she had a pretty good idea of just where to find one.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Cynthia had met and spent time with the girl Caitlin for a long time. Many hailed her as a prodigy not unlike herself, having already managed to earn herself a spot as a Frontier Brain. However having been rivals and even friends she knew there was more to her than first glance.

She watched her battle and then defeat a trainer before approaching her.

"I know what you are," Cynthia claimed.

Caitlin merely smiled at her and said nothing before closing her eyes.

"I know that you're really Cresselia," Cynthia stated.

"So it would seem," Caitlin said cryptically, "how did you know?"

"First of all the fact that you use psychic types devoted towards sleep, but that didn't entirely give it away," Cynthia told her, "it was your presence, how you just felt whenever I was around you."

"Your powers are indeed getting stronger since you noticed that," Caitlin observed.

"What I can't figure out is how exactly you can be a Pokemon and a trainer at the same time?" Cynthia questioned.

"You ask not out of curiosity, but because you desire the same thing for yourself, to become both a powerful Pokemon and still a trainer," Caitlin told her.

My, she was perceptive. She had never voiced that strong desire to anyone before.

"How did you do it?" Cynthia inquired.

"I'm afraid I didn't. You see in order to become a trainer as I desired I was forced to give up my status as a legendary and become human. In order to do so I had to seek your opposite: the one who can turn Pokemon into humans."

She'd never actually met such a person but didn't doubt that someone with her opposite ability existed.

"My powers are of course greatly diminished as a human," Caitlin continued, "however the opportunity to see and understand what it was like to be human and a trainer have been invaluable to me even if I foresaw it being only a short while even by human standards. You are of course here to change me back and capture me?"

While that desire had of course crossed her mind, she wasn't going to do so if she didn't want to.

"I don't mean to force you if you don't want to," Cynthia claimed.

Caitlin merely smiled and closed her eyes again before saying, "oh, you couldn't force me even if you wanted to. Turning legendaries into humans isn't all that hard, turning them back however is a bit more tricky. You can't catch a legendary unless they love and respect you enough to want to be caught. However I've watched you for a long time and just who you are and I know you can't succeed without me. I am willing to be your Pokemon. The only thing I ask in return is that you promise never to attempt to become a Pokemon yourself. If you do, terrible things will happen."

Cynthia thought about it for a moment and while it was a desire of hers, she felt that this was a promise she could keep. She wasn't about to put anyone else in danger over it.

"I promise," Cynthia told her.

Caitlin spread her arms wide and announced, "Then capture me then."

She threw a pokeball at her and she disappeared inside.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

With the help of Cresselia or Caitlin, Cynthia went on to beat the Elite Four and its Champion and become Champion of Sinnoh. Then take on members of the Elite Four of other regions.

It was not long however before she grew bored. There just seemed to be no challenge that she couldn't face, nothing left to conquer or achieve.

Finally her interests turned to answering the one challenge she had yet to succeed in: finding out just where she came from and who she was.

Her research took her throughout the world in visiting many different ruins or remote locations for answers, but still came up with little. Her cries and pleas for a legendary, especially Palkia to come and help her were ignored. Cresselia had no answers for her either.

Yet out of desperation eventually she turned to another source, a group of scientists researching Mew. One of the few things that she did know was that she had the Mark of Mew, or the ability to turn humans into Pokemon. Maybe they could help.

She was initially warmly received even though she kept her ability to herself as a precaution. Probably the one she was closest to and developed a real friendship with was Miyamoto, a young woman who was more determined than anyone to learn the mysteries of Mew.

"Just think of the benefits of Mew," Miyamoto speculated, "with its pure DNA there would be limitless uses for medicine, we could potentially eradicate many diseases saving countless lives, or also heal injuries faster. Then we could potentially turn humans into Pokemon. Can you imagine what that would be like?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Cynthia said nervously as she shifted her feet, perfectly aware that she already had such an ability. Still if Miyamoto could achieve what she thought she could then…she was highly supportive of it.

"Of course the problem is we would need to actually find Mew and get some of its DNA. We've been searching but so far we've found nothing," Miyamoto admitted.

"Well Mew is an ancient Pokemon," Cynthia observed, "and I know of plenty of ruins not yet explored. Perhaps I could aid you in your search?"

Miyamoto smiled and said gratefully, "thank you."

At that, the search continued with no luck until one day while studying a fossil Cynthia had come across in an ancient Pokemon village and brought back for study:

"It's a Mew Fossil!" Miyamoto declared excitedly as she looked at it through her microscope.

"Really?" Cynthia asked as equally excited, "can you use it?"

"Unfortunately not," Miyamoto then had to admit, glancing back at her, "we would need a live sample and there just simply isn't enough DNA here for us to bring back the fossil."

That of course put a halt to their hopes. Wherever Mew was, they simply didn't want to be found. Instead Cynthia eventually chose to then go back to her original desire to find out where she came from or who exactly she was. Ultimately in a burst of clarity as she sat meditating with Cresselia she knew.

"I'm Mew, aren't I?" Cynthia questioned.

Cresselia just smiled her trademark smile again with her eyes closed and said, "In a way. You're still human of course but like all humans you have a certain Pokemon that you identify best with, just as Gabby identifies best with Garchomp, or Lucy a Togekiss. For you that Pokemon is indeed Mew."

"Then how come I can't become a Mew?" Cynthia inquired.

"It's just as with me when I was human," Cresselia told her, "Legendary Pokemon can only be caught when they want to be caught by someone they love and respect enough."

"I love and respect myself," Cynthia claimed. She liked to think so anyway and she was a pretty decent person she thought.

"Perhaps," Cresselia agreed, "however you still can't capture yourself as only a trainer can do that and you would no longer be a trainer then. I rather think it is ingenious. Throughout history there has always been a human blessed with the Mark of Mew. Many of them end up desiring to become Pokemon themselves but never can for that very reason."

"Then why would you make me promise not to try and become a Pokemon myself if there wasn't a way I could do it?" Cynthia inquired before thinking a moment and answering her own question, "since I'm not the only one am I? There is still the real Mew."

"Now you see why Mew never reveals herself to the one with the Mark of Mew," Cresselia said, "there must always be one of each legendary in order to maintain balance. There cannot be two Mews nor should Mew be used to satisfy human curiosities."

"Why not?" Cynthia asked, "think of all the benefits for medicine or health? Then if Mew can really turn humans…wouldn't that mean Mew could capture and own her own Pokemon?"

Cresselia merely nodded, seeming to realize just where she was going before cautioning before saying, "I know that's what you want, which is also why I made you promise never to try it."

While admittedly tempted, Cynthia had promised…and she knew she needed to keep that promise even if she didn't fully understand why.

"Don't worry Cresselia, I won't," Cynthia promised again.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

A couple of months passed with Cynthia essentially having moved on with her life until one day…everything changed.

She awoke one morning to various noises and as she found out what they were, she was immediately afraid. They were under attack!"

About a hundred people and Pokemon wearing Team Rocket uniforms were all around them. Only Gabby was out of her Pokeball at the time and while she was fighting ferociously she was still no match against a hundred opponents. The rest she noticed, still inside their Pokeballs had already been taken and unable to come out of their balls.

About half a dozen Rockets attempted to try and get her. She hit one in the face, but from behind another grabbed her arms and quickly tied them even as she tried to stop him.

"Run Gabby!" She insisted to her Pokemon.

Gabby however loyally stayed, trying to fight off all the Rockets and get to her. Finally though even she went down even after taking down over a dozen opponents.

"Finally," A young man's voice said triumphantly as he went through the crowd towards her.

Once she saw who it was, she gasped.

"You're Giovanni, the boss's son?" She observed as she looked at the maybe 18 or 19 year old son of the leader of Team Rocket.

"Correct," Giovanni said, "however Mother was always too weak to really handle being the Boss. I rather think now that she needs to put Team Rocket under new management don't you? That's why I'm here really, to prove myself to her. You see I eventually figured you out Cynthia and just what you can do. It turns out what we needed to create Mew was right in front of us this whole time. The Mew fossil we found might not be able to create a living fossil all on its own, but with you…well if we were to use you as well I do believe the result would be much more effective."

"You want to turn me into a Mew?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh no, I intend to do more than that," Giovanni claimed with a wide, evil smile, "I intend to use other DNA as well to add to the mix to turn you into something far, far stronger. The most powerful Pokemon ever. With you at my side I can not only turn humans into Pokemon and make them far stronger than they normally would, but with your sheer power, I could conquer the world!"

"So that's what you're just after?" Cynthia spat out, "Power."

"I want what any man wants," Giovanni answered, "to live in a better world. Of course ruling such a world is even better."

He then snapped some orders to some of his grunts and had her and Gabby and the rest of her Pokemon taken away.

The days that followed were a blur to her as she was heavily sedated most of the time. When she wasn't, all she felt was excruciating unbearable pain before collapsing again.

Ultimately though, one day she opened her eyes. While she didn't immediately know it, that was the beginning of a new part of her life.

She was inside a tank somewhere surrounded by green liquid. However to her surprise she still found herself able to breathe. That was the first thing she noticed. The second was that she no longer was in any pain. Instead she felt actually quite different…powerful. That was definitely the word: powerful. She felt like she could do anything at that moment.

Yet something was wrong as she looked down at herself. Her body had clearly changed. Her hips were much wider and her body more muscular, but what really surprised her was the long purple tail that stuck out above her butt and floated behind her.

Am I Mew now? She wondered to herself. Honestly she was struggling to even remember who she was.

Yet she could tell that she wasn't, she was something more, a lot more. She was…Mewtwo.

The name seemed to reverberate inside her and as it did, rage started to well up inside her like she had never felt before. How dare they try and keep her locked up inside this tank! She was the all-powerful, most powerful Pokemon ever! She would destroy not only this tank but this whole building and everyone in it and display her true power.

However just outside the tank, she spotted Giovanni along with his head scientist standing there looking at her.

The tank seemed to be designed to be soundproof, but she could still somehow sense what they were saying to each other which appeared to be another ability of hers.

"Magnificent," Giovanni praised, "you did well."

"It didn't go as planned," The head scientist declared worriedly, "her DNA is now corrupted. We wouldn't be able to use it to turn humans into Pokemon."

Giovanni however merely smiled and said, "We still have the Mew DNA and we still have her. I'm sure with time you could make something work, even if we have to find another human with her ability."

"Sir-?" The head scientist started to ask.

He never got the chance to finish. She made sure of that as she summoned up some of her now immense power as with one mighty explosion, the tank burst apart.

Giovanni and the head scientist were showered with liquid and glass as she burst out of it, now free to exact vengeance.

She found the head scientist first as with a mere wiggle of her finger, she snapped his neck before rounding on Giovanni. He had done this to her, forced her to endure such pain and trap her. Well he wouldn't be doing so ever again to anyone especially her.

Yet just as she was about to kill him too, he pressed a button, immediately teleporting himself away.

How dare he try to run away from her! With a cry of rage, she started to attack the many Pokemon coming in trying to stop her as attacks started flying at her. However she merely batted the attacks aside like they were nothing and started attacking them back, fully enjoying her newfound power. Humans and Pokemon alike she swept to the side, not caring at all how badly they were injured, just as long as they didn't get in her way. She was almighty, she was all-powerful!

Yet just as she passed by a group of cages, she heard a voice.

"Cynthia?" The Pokemon asked with a surprised sounding voice.

The Pokemon appeared familiar she noted as well as the name she had used, although she couldn't say exactly why.

"What happened to you Cynthia?" The Pokemon asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm not Cynthia, I'm Mewtwo," She argued back.

Tears came to the Pokemon's eyes as she said, "no, you're Cynthia. I'm Gabby remember? I love you."

Love? That seemed such a foreign concept to her. There was only power and yet…what she had said struck a chord. Love sounded good to her, but what exactly was it?

Then before she could truly dwell on it, she felt a pain in her back as a Pokemon's attack hit her.

With a cry of rage, she turned around and smashed directly into her opponent, instantly causing them to crumple to the floor. She then decided to try and get out of the building. She hesitated just a moment, opting to open the cages of the Pokemon trapped inside including Gabby. They at least like her deserved to be free.

Yet she ignored their cries and instead smashed through the roof and flew up through the hole she had made, intending to cause retribution and destruction to the whole world.

Then…

"This wasn't supposed to happen when I gave you to Carolina," A being much bigger than any she had seen before in her brief period of existence, "you were supposed to save the world not try and destroy it. I knew I should have-"

She did not get to finish as a burst of psychic power hit her right in the chest, sending her flying before she righted herself and came back in.

"You just don't remember who you are Cynthia, this isn't you, and do you remember me at all? Palkia?" Palkia asked her.

There was that name again, Cynthia.

"I'm not Cynthia, I'm Mewtwo, the most powerful being that ever lived, and you need to stay out of my way or I'll destroy you too," She insisted.

While Mewtwo sensed she was indeed also powerful, her hesitation would be her downfall. She sent attack after attack at her, relentlessly pursuing her, preventing Palkia from attacking back…

Finally she summoned up a huge burst of power as with one final blow…

"NO!" Someone called out just as she killed the one called Palkia.

"Cynthia stop!" She heard Gabby say with tears in her eyes as she flew in front of her.

"Stay away and I won't kill you," Mewtwo warned her

"I can't do that Cynthia," Gabby declared bravely, "I don't know what they did to you, but you have to come back…to remember who you are."

She was done listening to her as she let loose an attack at her that sent her crashing to the ground.

"You see!" Mewtwo insisted with a cry of triumph, "I kill and destroy all who stand in my way. I am more powerful than any other!"

"Not yet," Another being declared, this one appearing yet more powerful than the last. To make matters worse there was yet another floating right next to her that resembled somewhat the one she had just killed.

"I am Arceus and this is Dialga," The female announced.

"I don't care who you are!" Mewtwo insisted as she let loose a burst of power at them.

They however moved out of the way and counterattacked as they battled. Unfortunately she soon began to realize that she was simply not strong enough for the both of them together. She was supposed to be the most powerful Pokemon and yet was still not strong enough.

Two attacks from both of them at the same time were what ultimately took her down as she was sent crashing into the ground. Both of them flew down to meet her. She attempted to rise, but they surrounded her in a bubble of white light to prevent her from moving.

"We have to kill her," Dialga said vehemently, "it's the only way to stop her."

"No!" Arceus insisted, "Do you not understand? She's a legendary now, a new legendary which means if we kill her, another Mewtwo will come into this world to take her place. At least with her deep down she is still the good Cynthia even if she doesn't know it. She doesn't know what she's doing."

"Then what do we do?" Dialga asked, "She killed my sister. We also can't just hope to keep her locked up somewhere. I sense she would only end up escaping."

"We need to turn her back into a human," Arceus declared, "it is the only way. When she does she will remember who she is and I know she will try to make up for the wrongs she has done this day. If we don't do it, the world will be destroyed. This way we will at least have time."

"Time?" Dialga asked, "I know time, I am master of time, but why only time? Why not use time to bring back my sister and stop her from ever becoming this monster?"

Arceus however sighed and said, "I'm afraid you do not understand Dialga, if we were to do so, things would only turn out worse. I have foreseen it. When I speak of time, I speak of time needed to help restore balance. Turning her into a human will give us that precious time."

Dialga seemed still angry, but finally he nodded his head in agreement and said, "As you wish Arceus."

"Even though I can turn her back into a human," Arceus stated, "her Mewtwo side will still try to take over. Right now my power is still stronger than hers and I can keep her contained, but I foresee that eventually her Mewtwo side will find a way to enter into its Mega Evolved form and become strong enough to overpower my power. This will however give us time for someone else to come along, someone strong enough to control her."

"If that someone fails?" Dialga questioned.

Arceus then looked gravely at him and said, "Then nothing, not me, or you or anyone can ever hope to stop her and this world will be destroyed."

However Arceus then waved her hand and she felt herself beginning to change. Immediately memories were restored to her as she remembered who exactly she was.

"I'm Cynthia," Cynthia stated happily before getting immediately sad again as she still remembered what she had done as Mewtwo. She had killed all those Rockets. Then Palkia, and…Gabby.

As the white bubble of light left her and as soon as she could again move, she rushed towards where Gabby was.

Finally she found her, but she immediately broke down into sobs as she saw what condition she was in, a huge gaping hole in her chest where her attack had hit her.

"Gabby!" Cynthia exclaimed in anguish, knowing full well that she had been the one to do this to her.

Cynthia however gave her a weak smile and commented, "Cynthia, you're back to normal. I'm so glad."

She then started coughing up blood, causing Cynthia to immediately be at her side, lifting up her head to help her cough better but knowing that there was nothing she could do. She let out a cry of anguish, knowing she had been the one to do this to the girl she loved and always been there for her. She hadn't known what she was doing, but she would never be able to forgive herself.

"She's dying," Dialga observed as she came up by them.

Cynthia glanced up at her and Arceus and pleaded, "Isn't there anything you can do for her?"

"Mortals could not survive a wound like that even with our help," Dialga observed coldly, "she will die."

She understood. She had been the one to kill his sister, he might consider this fitting punishment. Yet Dialga proved to be stronger than that in the end.

"Nobody can truly replace your sister Dialga," Arceus observed mournfully, "however this woman is giving her life for trying to protect others."

"She was stupid for even trying," Dialga claimed before thoughtfully adding, "However she was also very brave, brave and loyal. Things my sister certainly was… I think that Palkia would approve if we were to…"

Arceus smiled and said, "I agree, but only if you also agree."

"I do," Dialga answered slowly, "there has been enough death and it is better it go to someone I know who deserves it."

At that, Arceus waved her hand over Gabby's body as it then began to glow and to Cynthia's amazement, not only did her wound begin to heal she also began to change, growing bigger and bigger, finally rivaling the size of Dialga.

Gabby got up under her own strength, amazed as she looked over her new body and let out a massive roar.

Arceus nodded at her and announced, "Congratulations, you are the new Palkia now."

Gabby or rather Palkia looked back at her and claimed, "I can't say I deserve it."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Arceus answered, "however I do believe that you will try to show me and yourself that I did make the right choice in selecting you to take Palkia's place. You will have many responsibilities, one of which will be in protecting and keeping at bay the power that is still within your trainer."

Cynthia however got down on her knees and told Arceus, "I no longer deserve to be a trainer Arceus. Not after all the things I've done. You saved Gabby and I'm grateful, but I just can't…"

She just couldn't finish as tears and raw emotion prevented her from saying anything more. She was monster, a killing machine that had killed without any remorse.

Arceus however looked back at her, studying her for a moment before saying, "I foresee that you will also try to prove yourself and through that you will do much good in order to make up for the evil that you have done this day. As one of those responsibilities, I leave you with the task of stopping this Team Rocket who brought about this disaster. While you will not be able to entirely destroy them, you will at least be able to keep them from doing too much damage at least until the one who comes after you comes along."

"Yes, I promise Arceus," Cynthia promised her.

Arceus however continued and said, "Unfortunately your Mewtwo side still is within you and even now it seeks to come out and continue where it left off. Over time it will start to grow stronger and stronger within you. While you can work on controlling it, eventually it will overpower you. But do not despair, for the one who comes after you shall be stronger than any other. When this person comes along you will know and it will be your duty to ensure that they receive the necessary strength."

"I will Arceus," Cynthia promised again.

Arceus nodded and looked back at the now totally destroyed lab with what was left of it totally in flames before adding, "Also in order to ensure no one else remembers this day…." She swept a hand over what was left of the Pokemon lab, causing any survivors to no longer remember what exactly had happened.

Cynthia also looked towards the wreckage, knowing that it had been her fault even if she hadn't known what she was doing. Let the sight serve as witness that she would never again do something like that and try to make up for it, that would be what would keep her going.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

At that, all those visions that Delia had just seen of Cynthia faded, as she now looked directly at Cynthia, who had given her all those memories of her time spent growing up and how she had become Mewtwo.

"That was…" Delia started to say as she tried to come up with the words.

"Difficult," Cynthia finished for her, "at least it certainly is for me every time I think of them. Do you have any additional questions for me?"

Delia's first thought was actually a bit of nervousness as she looked at Cynthia, now clearly in her Mewtwo form and remembering just what she had done as Mewtwo in that last vision as she asked, "are you…dangerous?"

Cynthia laughed before saying, "dangerous definitely, but more in the way that you yourself are dangerous. As Arceus said, my Mewtwo side has slowly begun to take over more and more, but I've also worked hard at controlling it. Right now I am perfectly in control as Mewtwo, but that won't always be the case. I'm afraid, the power deep inside me has been working on trying to become yet even stronger and evolve. When it does, I'm afraid I would have no control over what I will do then."

Delia thought again for a moment before observing, "So that's why you need Ash. To try and stop you?"

"Yes," Cynthia admitted, "his task is certainly great, but I know that he will eventually be up to the task when he needs to. You may have noticed that I have tried to help him as much as I can, but not help him too much to the point where it stunts his strength."

She nodded before asking worriedly, "What happens if he fails?"

"Then I would unfortunately destroy anyone and everyone," Cynthia admitted gravely, "so yes, I have to have a lot of hope for him."

"What makes Ash so special though that he can defeat you?" Delia inquired.

Cynthia merely shook her head and said, "I don't know. Giovanni certainly seems to have an idea. He has of course kept tabs on all of you for quite some time even if it took him awhile to finally reveal himself. He's been forced to stay pretty much in hiding ever since I proved that Team Rocket is a criminal organization. Yet he himself was never convicted and he makes sure he can't be linked to any crime. However he is the only one who still remembers what truly happened at the lab and if he could, he'd try and capture me again, but knows he's simply too weak."

"What does Giovanni think about Ash then?" Delia asked.

"He suspects that Ash may be like me and have the capability of becoming Mew," Cynthia confessed, "of course he'd then love to try again with causing him to transform into one or even into a Mewtwo like me, although with ensuring this time that he couldn't escape."

Her eyes widened at this declaration, worried now about Ash getting himself captured. Cynthia however seemed to know exactly what she was thinking as she smiled and reminded her, "don't worry, he actually has no intention of catching or doing any real harm at all to Ash anymore."

"No intention of harm?" Delia asked incredulously, "what about all the times Team Rocket has attacked us?"

"That wasn't his plan originally," Cynthia explained, "he actually found out about Ash a lot sooner than you might have realized. You may remember way back when Ash tried to challenge his gym he was forced to provide them with a blood sample?"

It had been so long ago, but Delia did remember vaguely he had.

"They test every trainer like that in order to try and find one with the Mark of Mew," Cynthia stated, "it turns out there is a certain gene found only by those with the Mark of Mew. Team Rocket's theory then is that all those with the Mark of Mew mean Mew is the Pokemon they would turn into. As soon as he realized that, he tried to get another Mew fossil to use on Ash, as of course the previous one had been destroyed by me in the lab disaster."

Delia was still following along as she said, "the giant Rhydon trying to steal the Mew fossil from the Museum in Pewter City."

"Yes," Cynthia agreed with a nod, "we had a narrow escape then, but of course it ended up being destroyed and Giovanni was forced to abandon his plans. I have no doubt his next plan was to bring Ash in anyway, even as merely a human, his power to change humans into Pokemon would have been invaluable to him. However at the time he was momentarily preoccupied with catching Lugia which proved to delay things just long enough for something else to happen: I found Ash. I knew almost from the moment I saw him just who he was and what he meant to me, but I promised myself that I wouldn't reveal myself until the time was right. I sensed that already he had a lot on his plate and that he wouldn't be able to handle the extra burden just yet."

"You keep saying that," Delia observed.

"It's still true," Cynthia answered, "if there is one thing that being Mewtwo has taught me, it's figuring out others weaknesses and how to exploit them. One of Ash's weaknesses is that he'll often try to do more than he can handle. While that also shows determination, I know he is not yet ready. So instead I have continued to encourage him and give him advice and help when he needs, but mostly just keep tabs on him and watch from afar. As long as I do so, Giovanni will always be hesitant to try and bring him in, although he has proven to at least risk something occasionally. The giant Wailord attack for instance was not on his bidding, his giant attacked because that was all it really knew to do, to attack anyone that came near. However when you were all shipwrecked, what with having such a distinct advantage in his very own impregnable fortress he attempted to risk it. However as you know, he never caught Ash and instead all of them escaped. His latest attack several days ago however proved that he has evidently changed his mind. His sending Domino was meant more to test not only her, but Ash as well to find out which of them was stronger. Domino he may have intended to try and use on me to try and keep me human long enough for him to capture me and my Pokemon for himself, but after Ash defeated her, he found that she clearly wasn't up to the task and Ash was clearly far superior. That's why he's doing what he is now: he actually wants Ash to succeed in trying to challenge me, so that he can swoop in when we're both weakened after battling and get us both."

It certainly made sense, Delia thought.

"That's why I believe he chose to finally reveal himself, at least to you," Cynthia claimed, "first of all to secretly get firsthand information on how Ash is doing, but also to learn how he can help Ash succeed. Simply giving away his badge to you is a sign of that. Of course if you were worried, I also suspect he really does like you."

"Oh, gee that was really what I was worried about," Delia answered sarcastically.

Cynthia smiled and commented, "beauty is often a fickle thing."

"It doesn't seem to do much good for me with Ash," Delia observed.

"I wouldn't give up just yet," Cynthia cautioned, "Ash is still figuring out plenty of things about himself, including how he truly feels about you. That also brings up something I would like to discuss with you: I have foreseen that in his 8th and final gym battle Ash will need to learn how to use some of his abilities better."

"What, his Mark of Mew abilities?" Delia inquired.

"Yes as well as some other abilities he evidently has," Cynthia answered, "I confess to know little about just what Ash can really do. I assume he must have some other things that make him truly special but I have no idea what they are. However I do know of a few: first of all I know he has Aura abilities, as well as a telepathic link with Lugia, as well as some psychic powers that might just be the same as either of the first two."

She was aware that Ash had such abilities but she confessed to Cynthia, "I don't think he knows about those last ones."

Cynthia however raised an eyebrow and asked, "I'm pretty sure he does actually even if he doesn't fully realize what they are. How else do you think he can manage to have enjoyable sex with Lugia and Jessie? Let me guess: you were hoping he had some sort of ability to make his penis grow to a ridiculously large size?"

Delia blushed and said, "Well it might have been a bit of a fantastical hope."

Cynthia however just laughed and said, "You really need some sex."

"Yeah I do," Delia agreed, unable to resist smiling back.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Ash of course still had no idea that he was at that very moment being talked about or just what his destiny was. Instead he was just busy trying to Mega Evolve Pidgeblast.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes, now press the ring," Pidgeblast answered, super excited and a bit impatient to see what would happen.

He pressed the Mega Ring and then…Pidgeblast started to glow and grow before his eyes. When she finally stopped evolving, he looked her over.

She had put on about 3 inches in height, putting her at about 5'9 along with her wings having grown a great deal with now blue at their tips.

Pidgeblast let loose an Aeroblast, this one far stronger than any she had yet unleashed.

"Wow!" She commented as she flew up into the air at breakneck speeds, "I'm awesome!"

He grinned and told her, "Yeah you are."

She tested out her newfound Mega Evolution for a while with his Pokemon capable of flight joining in before she commented, "you know I feel like I could be the one to take Blaine."

He thought about it but then said, "No, I don't want to risk it. Jessie apparently has a plan though."

"I do," Jessie agreed with an eager grin on her face, "of course we'll have to wait for Delia to get back before we fully implement it but essentially what we're going to do is give him a taste of his own medicine and make his volcano arena just a bit different."

"I'm not so sure you want to risk anything with an active volcano," Ash cautioned, remembering his coma adventure with Blaine when the volcano had nearly erupted.

"Oh no, don't worry," Jessie said, "I've got it all worked out."

"You care to tell us?" Joy asked curiously.

"When Delia gets here," Jessie promised.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

The next day, Misty found herself entering the volcano gym, a bit nervous, but eager to prove herself.

"I'm here to challenge you to a rematch," Ash told Blaine as he stepped forward.

Misty tried to look just as confident as Ash did as she stood next to him. She felt prepared and confident that she would win, but it was important to project that confidence to her opponent.

Blaine however merely smiled back and asked, "What is never wanted except by those against you, always has just as many as it's opposite, and sometimes happens to all?"

"Defeat," Venus answered, immediately getting the riddle.

"We'll see about that," Ash observed, "unless of course you are referring to yourself?"

"I don't battle to lose Ash," Blaine pointed out.

Well, you will be today, Misty thought.

"I battle to grow and learn and grow closer to my Pokemon," Ash said as he glanced back at his Pokemon before adding, "even if there might be some setbacks along the way."

"Well spoken," Blaine agreed as he rubbed his hands with obvious relish at getting to battle again, "so I'm assuming you will be using your two Fire types again?"

They had figured out that was exactly what Blaine wanted them to do. Having to use Fire-types, where he clearly had the advantage in experience using them and with a gym setting that seemingly forced them to use just them was an added difficulty they didn't need. They had worked out how to fix both of those problems.

"Like I said, I battle partly to learn," Ash told him, "which is why I learned from our last battle that I can't allow you to be the one to dictate who I use in battle. The lava is indeed a threat, but I'm sure you would agree that being afraid of fire or lava in this case will only hold you back as will any fear that gets in the way of making a good decision. I won't make that mistake again."

Blaine nodded approvingly again and said, "I do believe we have a scholar here."

Ash however smiled and looked back at his Pokemon again and said, "No I just have some really smart Pokemon."

"Yeah, he does," Pikachu agreed happily.

"It's really a riddle, isn't it?" Venus observed, "I can't believe I didn't see it myself, but it's a riddle with more than one answer. The most obvious answer is the one that gives you a huge advantage, but it doesn't mean it's the only or best option."

"Very well then," Blaine agreed with approval as he pulled out a pokeball, "let's see if your solution works. Go Archie!"

Blaine's trusty Arcanine came out of his pokeball and looked at each one as if trying to decide who his opponent would be.

"I choose Misty!" Ash declared.

Misty proudly stepped forward. She had agreed to risk the lava but now no longer feared it thanks to their efforts to prepare.

Ash then pressed his Mega Ring and she found herself evolving. To her satisfaction, both Blaine and Archie looked surprised.

She gave them a smug grin and asked, "What's the matter? Ever seen a Mega Blastoise before?"

Before they could get over their surprise, Ash nodded at her to do what she needed to do while he distracted them a bit.

"I also learned another thing from our last battle," Ash observed, "while this is indeed inside a volcano, I also couldn't help but notice that this is still an island, an island also populated by hot springs. The heat from the water has to come from somewhere so I figured it has to come from-"

At that moment, Misty unleashed her attack, having spent the time concentrating and bringing up the water from underneath. With a massive roar, that water became a major geyser that she directed right at Archie.

Archie was blown off his feet from the water attack. The heat at least might not have been so bad…but then she followed up with an Ice Beam attack, failing to freeze the water, but definitely making the water very cold, making the damage done to Archie even greater.

"Get out of there Archie," Blaine told his Pokemon.

"Not so fast," Misty answered, letting loose another Surf using the water she had collected. He was fast but if she could just manage to… Yes! The blast of water nailed Archie causing him to crash into the wall again and then fall down onto the floor…this time he didn't get up."

The difference here and the last battle was staggering, she had easily defeated her opponent now that the right Pokemon using the right strategy was being used.

"I do believe that's one down," Misty said boldly, "who's next?"

"Good job," Blaine said before pulling out and sending out his next Pokemon which turned out to be something she had only seen pictures of.

"My Magmortar Maggie," Blaine said proudly as he looked at the hefty looking woman with cannons for fists, "isn't she beautiful?"

"Awww, thanks honey," Maggie said, "5 kids and 30 years and you still say that."

Still, Misty had to admit for her age, Maggie looked in really great shape. She was certainly younger than Blaine at probably around 50, but still she looked really strong and with that came a lot of experience with battling.

"Use Thunderbolt," Blaine told Maggie.

"Surf again," Ash told Misty.

Maggie's attack was just a bit faster, causing major supereffective damage to Misty, but did not have long before a wave of water hit Maggie.

It would come down to who was stronger, Misty realized. Also even if she was not strong enough, Ash would then have another Pokemon to use against an already weakened Maggie. Still she would prefer to win this one all by herself.

Finally two traded attacks later now very tired, but still fighting…

"Winner!" Delia proclaimed proudly as Maggie struggled to rise but then collapsed.

"We won, oh yeah, oh yeah," Pikachu said, doing a little dance surprisingly with Celebi, who was also doing a victory dance.

She likely would have joined in if she wasn't so tired from the battle.

"Good job," Blaine said as he came forward, "I do believe you've earned this." Ash was then handed the Volcano Badge, which he gratefully took.

At that, he and his Pokemon headed out.

"That's 6 badges now," Pikachu pointed out, looking over Ash's shoulder so she could look at the new badge.

At that, however Delia reached into her pocket and said, "Actually 7, I just got the Earth badge."

"How did you manage to get another badge in the time you were gone?" Venus asked curiously.

Delia looked a bit nervous, but then countered back, "Because I'm awesome that's why."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Jessie agreed as she gave Delia a pat on the back, "a badge is a badge."

"I still want to know how you got it," Venus inquired, not to be deterred.

Delia merely gave her a tight smile and said, "I met the gym leader of Viridian while here and he gave it to me after he said I earned it."

"You didn't have sex with him did you because if I was a guy I'd give you 10 badges for that," Jessie joked.

Delia blushed and said, "No, not that, I'd prefer not to be asked about it though."

Jessie merely shrugged and said, "Okay, nobody bother Delia about it, a badge is a badge and however she got it, it's awesome."

That was just fine with her, Misty thought, not even really having the energy to bother Delia even if she wanted to.

"You were pretty awesome yourself Jessie," Ash concluded, "Figuring out about that water and how to deal with Blaine was genius."

"Well it wouldn't have worked without Misty," Joy replied.

Misty smiled back at her in response for the praise before telling Joy would had solved another piece of the puzzle,

"Well Joy you finding out at the lab that lava's damage would be greatly weakened against water types like me certainly put me at ease battling."

"It was a team effort," Ash summed up, "also since we now apparently just earned two badges because you're all so awesome I do believe this calls for a celebration."

"What kind of celebration?" Pikachu asked with a wag of her tail.

"Sex hopefully," Jessie answered.

Personally Misty would have been fine with that.

"I was thinking more something we all could do," Ash said.

At that, Celebi smiled and said, "I do believe that is where I can help."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Fifteen minutes later found all of them walking into an all you can eat buffet. At seeing so many rather large Pokemon, you could actually see the staff practically turn green with worry at wondering just how much they could all eat.

Of course, Ash liked to think he could hold his own in an eating competition and he certainly wanted to try now.

However even if he was willing to eat the restaurant out of business, Celebi merely stepped forward and said, "I'd like the legendary special please."

Immediately out of thin air appeared a Pokemon dressed in a restaurant uniform who announced, "If you would come with me please."

The rest of the restaurant workers didn't even seem to notice as they walked through a door to the side and into what appeared to be another restaurant.

Only this one was much, much larger. No way it looked that big on the outside as the ceilings alone were 40 feet tall. He even chose to let Lugia out, who stretched out her wings and stood straight up and still there was tons of room left.

"Finally a room truly big enough for me," Lugia said as she sat down in a chair that was even big enough for her.

"What is this place?" Misty asked.

"It's a restaurant for legendaries," Celebi explained, "the truth is we- they like to eat just as much as anybody but of course with many legendaries being so big and simply being legendaries they can't just use any ordinary restaurant to eat. Of course they can get their own food, but like you all when you cook, that is time consuming and sometimes they just want to not have to worry about it and eat out. That's why we have a few places like this."

"Who is the chef?" Venus asked.

"Me," An obviously legendary Pokemon said, standing at over 12 feet tall and wearing a chef's uniform.

"I'm Regigigas," He claimed, sticking out a hand.

Ash took it, but it felt way too small in his huge hand. He also had a crushing grip that caused his hand to feel like it was being crushed into powder.

"Sorry," He apologized, shifting around a bit awkwardly.

From what Ash could tell, it appeared Regigigas was a bit…slow.

"I'll make you lots of grub," Regigigas said before shuffling away.

"Is he…?" Venus began to ask.

"Yeah, he's not exactly all that bright, no," Celebi was forced to admit, "really physically powerful, but he can't exactly take advantage of it as his brain isn't exactly at the same level as his body. That's why he's pretty much just stayed out of the action of being a legendary and instead just spends all of his time here cooking. It seems for some reason the only place he's really good and comfortable is the kitchen, and boy can he cook."

Only a few minutes later when they got their food, Ash had to agree with Celebi, Regigigas was an absolutely amazing cook and best of all, there seemed to be an endless supply of it. He dug in until he felt like he could practically burst with all of his Pokemon doing the same.

"There goes my girlish figure," Venus joked, who admittedly and certainly did not have a girlish figure anyway. Not that he minded

"How much is this even going to cost us anyway?" Pidgeblast asked worriedly, "I didn't see any prices."

"Legendaries don't really have any need for money," Celebi explained, "don't worry; I've already got exactly what Regigigas wants as payment."

After finishing, Celebi approached Regigigas and gave him a pretty pink flower.

"Thanks Celebi," Regigigas said, looking pleased before he walked away.

"A flower?" Delia asked in surprise.

"Hey flowers make great gifts," Venus argued, although admittedly a bit biased.

"Legendaries tend to want things that they can't easily get themselves," Celebi answered, "for Regigigas he can obtain and make as much food as he needs, but he likes pretty flowers, especially special ones like that one that can't be accidentally crushed or wilt because of him. To him it would be a great trade."

"I see," Ash observed as he loosened his pants to allow room for his stuffed stomach, "I should start collecting more of those flowers then."

Celebi just shook her head and said, "That was the only one I had left, and while normally I could just make more…"

She didn't need to finish as he put an arm around her for comfort which she gratefully accepted.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Rikey was not sure why she had been asked by Delia to help Ash in learning to use his Aura abilities, but she also didn't question it. In her experience, questioning things only created unwanted problems with your master.

So she approached Ash and told him her intent to help him. He looked surprised but accepted.

"Am I to assume you don't normally use it very often?" Rikey asked.

At that, Ash shifted a bit uncomfortably before admitting, "Well I have been using it for sex lately."

"Ah I see," Rikey observed, knowing full well what he meant, "I am familiar with that type of use."

Since aura use involved sensing and using emotions, thoughts, and feelings and also expressing and projecting it in an actual physical presence, it was actually great in using it to stimulate the heightened, sensitive sexual organs. She understood now one reason why sex could still be so enjoyable for the likes of Jessie and Lugia, who would feel perhaps even better than they would if Ash was big enough to fill them up.

"You are?" Ash inquired in surprise.

She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Why do you think Riolu are in such demand as sex slaves?"

"I see," Ash observed slowly, "and you were forced to perform it on your master?"

"It was a way of life, I was used to it," She claimed, not at all bothered by the question, "I would be okay with performing it on you should you require it."

Ash just shook his head and said, "I think you should know by now that I'm not like your old masters, nor will I force you into anything. Really just anything that makes you happy."

The word happy struck a chord with her as she confessed, "I'm afraid happiness is something that will never be mine. I must merely accept my fate."

"That's no real way to live," Ash observed.

She swept her arms wide and commented, "I am a Riolu. We actually evolve due to happiness. Yet I will never evolve nor ever be anything more than anything I am right now because I will never be happy."

Ash seemed to think for a moment before observing, "I would have thought that you would at least be somewhat happy…being here with me."

She could sense his regret and sense of sadness and most uncharacteristically of her…she felt for him. He was definitely a good trainer, easily the best she had ever known, giving her hope that there were more truly good ones out there. She had watched him go through so much with his Pokemon and yet still persevere and still try to make his Pokemon happy including her. So yes, she was happy with him she decided.

"I…am happy with you," She declared finally.

It was not a big declaration, but it was a huge step for her.

He smiled and to her surprise he gave her a hug…which she actually returned which was even more surprising to her.

"I'm glad you're on my team," Ash told her.

She could have mentioned something negative, but instead just chose to hug him back for a while before she couldn't handle doing it anymore.

"All right, let's get back to work," She insisted as she brushed herself off, now trying to regain composure, "well it appears you seem to have at least a basic knowledge and use. Let's try to work off of that."

Just like with Misty, she had him meditate and concentrate on his inner self. He turned out to be very good and a quick study. Misty however chose more to work on being able to just use it as an attack, while Ash she felt could use learning the whole thing which would take a great deal longer.

"Try to read my thoughts," She explained as they sat across from each other, "concentrate on what I am thinking. Of course I do not expect you to succeed, it may take years before you-"

"I did it," Ash concluded with a smile, "you were thinking about what we're having for dinner."

Rikey was of course shocked that he picked even that up so quickly before praising him with, "good job."

Ash however was now curious as he asked, "can you read my mind then?"

"Only very simple stuff, nothing complex," She confessed, "my Aura abilities are still rather weak anyway in comparison to what a Lucario could, but I make do with what I can. From what little I've already been able to learn about you, your capabilities could very quickly surpass my own."

He thought that over for a moment before saying, "I think it's just easier for me because I already have a psychic link with Lugia."

"That may indeed be the case," Rikey agreed, "in which case you are very fortunate."

"I'm very fortunate to have such a link with Lugia," Ash replied, "it was interesting getting used to it at first, but I love it now, especially since she has to be gone so much due to her pregnancy."

"About how far along is she?" Rikey inquired.

She had noticed just how much Lugia was progressing, not at the rate that Pokemon's pregnancies normally went, but definitely faster than a human's.

"Joy seems to think she's just about halfway in her pregnancy," Ash admitted, "at this rate; she will probably deliver just before the Pokemon league."

"You might have her available to battle then," Rikey observed.

His eyes flashed for a second before he told her, "I'm more worried about Lugia. If I don't need to use her at all, I probably won't for her safety and allow her to recuperate."

Such a decision would have once seemed strange to her, but she had come to accept Ash simply wasn't like that. He put the needs of his Pokemon first above his own personal desires. She definitely admired him for it.

In order to not show exactly how she was feeling at that moment she followed up with asking, "So do you hope it is a boy or girl?"

"I don't care, as long as they are healthy," Ash answered, "Joy said we could probably find out soon if we want to. I think we probably will, I know Lugia is eager to find that out."

Rikey nodded and commented, "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father."

Arceus, she was being overly sentimental today, she thought. Still it wasn't…so bad she decided.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"This is it!" Ash proclaimed proudly as he pointed towards his former home in Pallet Town. Having recently gone full circle around Kanto, it felt kind of weird to finally return back to where his adventure began. Also it was kind of nice to show his Pokemon just where he had grown up…sort of. He had to remind himself that he had never actually lived here, while the Ash he had replaced had.

It was not so for Delia however.

"It actually doesn't look too bad considering we haven't been in it in a while," Delia observed, seeming pleased as she looked at the house.

"I asked one of the neighbor's Pokemon to look after it for us," Ash explained, "they were actually more than happy to do it as apparently you were pretty well liked in Pallet Town."

Delia smiled at him in thanks.

"Finally a place to sit back and relax," Jessie observed, seeming to forget the fact that they had just spent a good deal of time relaxing back in Cinnabar.

"I doubt the house will be big enough for all of you," Delia said dubiously, "just fine for me and Ash though."

"We won't be staying for very long anyway," Ash answered, "besides it's not really where it all started."

Venus smiled and said, "That would actually be back at my lab, which should actually have enough room for us all."

"_Is that where we're finally going to find out if we're going to have a boy or girl?"_ Lugia asked hopefully.

In order to stay out of public view, she was currently flying hidden up in the clouds above them, but she could still see them, still hear them, and they could still communicate.

"_Yes!"_ He replied back enthusiastically, _"Are you excited?"_

"_That's a silly question, of course Ash!"_ Lugia replied, her excitement as well as a bit of nervousness leaking through their bond.

"_I'm sure it'll be fine whichever we are having,"_ Ash told her.

"_What if there is something wrong though with our baby though?"_ Lugia inquired worriedly.

He was admittedly a bit worried too, but he told her reassuringly, _"Don't worry, I think the fact that the baby keeps doing weak Aeroblasts inside your womb is probably a good sign that they are healthy."_

Lugia then seemed to giggle as she said, _"my tummy always feels funny and it makes me laugh when they do that."_

"_You're just ticklish,"_ He teased her.

"_Maybe a little,"_ She was forced to agree before adding, _"I'd love our baby even if it was a boy."_

That stopped him as he then asked curiously, _"What makes you think it is a girl then? Mother's intuition or the fact that you're a psychic Pokemon?"_

"_I just know,"_ Lugia replied.

Well, they would soon find out if she was correct or not, he thought.

After spending just a bit of time at home, they headed to the lab, where Lugia met them.

Venus seemed eager to make tons of additions to her notes she had collected along their journey to her computer, but was at least nice enough to focus on Lugia as she got out her instruments to check on her and the baby and do an ultrasound while Joy helped.

As an image of the baby popped up, a strange, but proud feeling came within him. So that was his baby, he thought, his first child.

The child in question looked rather similar to Lugia, with wings and a tail and yet small compared to her even for a developing fetus. That was one thing he had wondered about, just how big said baby would be. If they were legendary sized it would definitely make diaper changing for him rather interesting he thought. Fortunately though from what he could tell they appeared to be about the size of your average Pokemon fetus for that stage, although that didn't mean they wouldn't grow a lot bigger later. Venus had guessed that they would likely be a great deal smaller than Lugia, but bigger than him when full grown, but that had been just a guess. They honestly had no way to tell.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Pidgeblast asked impatiently as she stood on her tiptoes to see better.

"It's obviously a boy," Pikachu pointed out as she also looked at the screen, "and baby Ash is clearly really large in that area. They won't have any trouble with girls."

"That's the umbilical cord Pikachu," Joy informed her gently, "and it is actually a girl."

The news hit him like the most powerful Pokemon attack ever. He was having a girl. A wonderful baby daughter.

Lugia he could tell was very pleased as she said aloud proudly, "I told you it would be a girl Ash. I'm really glad I turned out to be right."

"Me too," He agreed, before adding, "of course I would have been happy with a boy too."

"So what are you going to name them?" Misty asked.

"Ashley!" Pikachu volunteered her suggestion.

He glanced at Lugia before telling them, "We haven't decided yet."

It was a big decision of course and they still had time to figure it out, he rationalized. Even so, Lugia and him had been going over names which would be easier now that they could eliminate the male ones.

"Does it look like they are healthy?" Lugia asked Joy and Venus who were still going over the ultrasound.

"Yes," Joy finally concluded, "it appears to be a perfectly healthy, although legendary baby girl."

He only nodded, relief washing over him as he continued to stare at the ultrasound image.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

They decided to stay about a week in Pallet town before moving on towards Saffron for their 8th and final gym badge against Sabrina. While there, they did a few things: Venus worked on updating her research and Joy helped her, Pidgeblast went back to where she had grown up to visit with everyone she had known and show just how much she had changed, Delia did a bit at her former home. He however, in addition to preparing his Pokemon for their battle against Sabrina, devoted time to working on Aura training with Rikey.

On one particular day, Lugia decided to join them as she sat down next to them.

"I think it will be good for the baby," Lugia suggested as she rubbed her belly.

"It might be good for you as well," He pointed out, "you might not be able to use Aura, but you are still a Psychic Pokemon and it's sort of similar."

"True," She agreed, "I definitely need to relearn those powers."

Rikey however seemed to not have paid much attention to this exchange even though it was verbal as she had her eyes closed and tried to meditate before finally asking, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes," Ash said.

"I am," Lugia announced.

She had told them that she was extremely impressed with his progress as she said, "very well then, try to project your Aura into an actual physical form and release it."

"Like this?" Lugia asked as she concentrated.

However instead of creating an aura or a circle of blue energy, purple energy surrounded a surprised Rikey and then…she was instantly knocked out.

"Did I do that?" Lugia asked in surprise.

"I can't think of anyone else who could have done it," Ash concluded, "that was obviously Psychic."

Great move, he recognized.

"All right! I must have remembered how to use that move," Lugia answered.

Joy, who had actually been watching from a distance came over and explained, "Actually it's not uncommon for pregnant prospective mothers to sometimes perform attacks they didn't know they had. I had one mother as a nurse for example perform a thunderpunch on another Pokemon trying to rob her."

"I want to do it again," Lugia said eagerly.

"I'm not sure you want to go around knocking people or Pokemon out like that," Joy cautioned.

"Get Pikachu or Pidgeblast to do it," Ash suggested, "both of them would agree easily."

At that moment, Jessie came up to him and asked, "Ash, can you help me with something?"

"Sure," He agreed. With Rikey still knocked out, it looked like Aura training was over anyway.

Following her over to another section of Venus' lab, she showed him a map.

"This is a map of all the ruins and other ancient Pokemon settlements in Kanto," She explained, "I've been going over it and some of Venus' notes and it looks like there may be 2 or 3 that could be locations my mom might have visited."

"That's quite an assumption," Ash noted.

"True," She was forced to agree, "However I have to start somewhere. I want to find her Ash."

He understood. He had been wanting to find his real parents too…if indeed he even had any. From what little he knew it was almost like he just appeared one day.

"I will help you find her," He promised her as he put an arm on her back.

"Thanks Ash," Jessie thanked him, "of course we can wait until after the Pokemon League for it when we have time."

"Yeah, we don't exactly have a ton of time, but if you would like to make a short expedition to one of them you can right now if you want, we should be fine without you," Ash told her.

"If it would be all right with you…" She said, thinking it over, "yes, I think I will. Maybe even bring Venus along to help with the scientific stuff."

"Daisy might also be able to help," Ash observed, "I'm not really sure if she is still busy with all those Pokemon I recently turned back at her grandpa's lab, but that is certainly her expertise. Cynthia might as well."

"I will check with each of them," Jessie promised before wrapping around him in a hug and proclaiming, "I love you Ash."

It was the first time she had actually used those words, but it was easy for him to say back, "I love you too."

By this point he pretty much loved all of his Pokemon, albeit perhaps in different ways. For the Pokemon he was in relationships with it was more easy to define. For the likes of say Delia or Rikey it was less so, but he knew he still loved them.

Upon getting back to seeing how Lugia was doing, he found Pikachu and Pidgeblast surprisingly still standing.

Pikachu decided to make a joke of it as she told Lugia, "come on, I want to get knocked out!"

"I can't," Lugia admitted even as she concentrated, "I don't really know how I did it the first time."

He went and held Lugia's leg (which was as high up her body as he could reach) and told her reassuringly, "you can do it."

Yet when she tried again and again with no success, he found himself wishing and almost willing Lugia to be able to perform it.

"I'm bored-" Pikachu was just saying when…a psychic blast overwhelmed her, very nearly knocking her out.

"I did it!" Lugia said triumphantly.

"Ooh, do me next," Pidgeblast asked eagerly.

Lugia tried again and this time…Pidgeblast was instantly knocked out.

"That's awesome!" Pikachu proclaimed, "I wish I could do that."

"Sorry, Pikachu, you can't learn that move," He had to remind her.

"That's what they thought about Surf and Fly," Pikachu countered back as she flew up into the air, "I mean I can fly, that's pretty awesome too."

Lugia giggled at that.

He however just shook his head at how his life was. At any rate, any psychic moves would be good to know about against Sabrina, he concluded. Out of all the gym leaders he knew of, she was the one he was most worried about. In his coma adventures, he'd only beat her because Haunter had made her laugh so much that she had been unable to continue battling. He very much doubted the real Sabrina would be that easy to beat.

So he spent plenty of time trying to train up his Pokemon in preparation for her. He had elected to use both Misty and Joy as the ones to concentrate on a bit more as they both had moves that were supereffective against Psychic types. Even so, Psychic types were probably some of the ones he had the most challenge countering. Fortunately he had a bit of an expert in Celebi, which he was very grateful to. She had proven to be a very valuable asset to the team.

He chose to tell her so one night while they were alone.

"Thanks Ash," She thanked him, "I've enjoyed being here with you…in spite of my circumstances."

"I'm sure you'll turn back eventually," He promised her.

"Just as long as I don't turn instead into something weird or awful like Darkrai or something," She joked.

He joked right back by saying, "well I could use a Dark type against Sabrina."

"Oh very funny," She answered back before saying with a sly smile, "you know there is one way we could test in trying to turn me back."

He just nodded and said, "If you mean sex then that's fine with me."

"Really?" Celebi asked.

"Sure," He told her, "I've had sex so many times with so many different of my Pokemon, I'm kind of used to it by now."

"Well having sex for the first time can be a powerful thing," Celebi observed, "it can help you truly know how you feel about someone once you are able to express it in such a way even if you didn't know before."

"How would you know?" He teased.

"I'm a legendary, not a virgin," Celebi pointed out, "why there was one time when me-"

"I don't need to know that," Ash stopped her.

"Well it's an awesome story," Celebi insisted, putting her hands on her hips.

He was about to reply when he sensed something…something that definitely worried him.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Rikey had finally made her decision. She was leaving. Ash had always told her she could stay as long as she wanted to and leave whenever she wanted to. Well right now, she was leaving.

Things had just gotten too complicated for her. Ash and everyone else were great and the time spent with them was far better than any she had yet experienced. Yet…she just felt so confused…unsure of how to deal with everything she was feeling. It was more difficult than having to play sex slave or fight to the death. What with most thinking those things to be incredibly stressful and difficult, it only showed the challenge of it for her. She just wasn't cut out for it, she recognized, she just couldn't be happy and be part of a team that loved and appreciated her.

Besides, she couldn't even rationalize that they could even really appreciate her anymore. The rest of the team was definitely now all stronger than her and without her Ash still had a full team. Also while she hadn't yet admitted it, what little she did know about Aura abilities Ash had already been able to very quickly master in a very short space of time. With a true master, he would become very skilled indeed with time and practice.

So now, it was time to move on, move on to… The thought struck her that she honestly didn't know where she would go. Before she had always been forced into things, and no matter how unpleasant, she at least knew what was expected of her, but now she would be free to choose for herself. A small wave of panic hit her as she realized this. In comparison being with Ash was so wonderful, so nice to be a part of and yet…that also made her content and happy, and in her experience, those feelings simply didn't last long. It was better to-

"Are you leaving?" Ash suddenly asked, appearing out of the trees behind her with a sad expression on his face, surprising her.

He'd even managed to learn how to mask his presence so she wouldn't be able to detect it as he approached her. Even she couldn't do that.

"Yes," She finally admitted.

To her surprise, he did not ask why. For all she knew, he might have already gotten why directly from her brain. Instead, without saying anything, he merely reached in and hugged her, which she gratefully took.

And then the biggest shock of her life…she immediately burst into tears. It was so uncharacteristic of her, something she hadn't done since the day she had been forced into sex slavery, causing a wave of emotion to fill her as all those awful things she had been forced to endure and endure without showing any sign of weakness came back to her memory.

Ash however just continued to hold her as she sobbed, "I HATED IT! I HATED HAVING TO DO THOSE THINGS JUST TO LIVE AND NEVER BE ABLE TO SAY NO! THEY WERE SO AWFUL AND YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL AND I DON'T DESERVE YOU AND-"

She broke down after that, continuing to sob before continuing, slowly and haltingly letting herself to finally get it all out. It felt so hard yet so good to finally be able to do so while Ash just listened patiently, not saying a word which she was grateful for.

When she finally finished however he said, "I know you've had a hard life and it is difficult to move past all that, but I want you to know that you are worth it to me even if you don't think so. We'll work on this together, okay?"

She nodded and continued to hold him. He really was amazing, she concluded, better than any other she knew, and at that moment she decided, no matter how difficult it might be in having to face her own complicated emotions, she would stay with him, no matter what.

"Thank you," She told him finally.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

By the time he finally got Rikey calmed down and okay on her own, he expected Celebi to be gone. Yet no, she was still there. He supposed having lived for a few thousand years a few hours really wasn't all that big of a deal.

"Did you overhear any of that?" He inquired.

"Just when she was shouting," Celebi admitted, "I wasn't trying to listen in of course, but I still got the gist of it, not that I'm surprised. It's good for her that she finally allowed herself to get it all out. Believe me I know."

"Yeah," Ash said with a sigh, "I just wasn't sure what to say so I just let her keep talking and I think it helped. It's hard finding out about all those things though."

"You'll be okay and so will she in time you're both tough," Celebi advised him wisely, "besides, it's not like it's the only issue you've had to deal with with one of your Pokemon, just the hardest. I mean from what I can tell most of them have had something: Joy had difficulty being in a relationship, Jessie grew up unloved in a poor foster home, Lugia still doesn't have all of her memories back, Delia had to give up Pokemon training at a young age to raise you, Pidgeblast had issues of self-worth, Misty was overshadowed by all of her supposedly better older sisters, and of course, Pikachu, you yourself, and me never knew our parents."

He just shook his head, unsure where to begin with all those issues as he commented, "go figure that Venus would be the only one not messed up."

Celebi merely smiled and commented, "All I'm saying is that through all of those issues you've done very well in handling them and I'm very impressed. The love and support you show your Pokemon is definitely something I admire and one reason why I hope to be your Pokemon one day."

"Thank you," He answered unsure how to reply further.

"I mean my issue is somewhat similar to yours," She observed, "I never had parents, legendaries usually don't but I was still expected to show love and devotion to others even if I didn't really receive it myself. Still I think it helped in me wanting to make sure others did and even though I couldn't have children of my own, I sort of thought of all forest dwelling Pokemon as my children."

"I see," He replied, understanding better why Celebi would want children of her own before adding, "once this is over with the Pokemon League and whether you are back to being a Pokemon or not…if you want to have children of your own…"

"You know of a good sperm donor?" She teased, but thanking him nonetheless.

"Some of my Pokemon have already expressed similar desires," Ash admitted.

Celebi grinned and asked, "Starting a family early I see?"

He rolled his eyes and commented, "I already started in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh I noticed alright," She agreed, "I love Lugia's pregnant look."

"Yeah so do I but probably differently from you," He confessed with a grin.

"Do you think she's sexy?" Celebi asked.

"Yes," He responded without hesitation.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Celebi pressed, "I mean I'm not a legendary anymore-"

In order to silence her, he kissed her on the lips before suggesting, "now then, I do believe you mentioned something about sex earlier?"

She grinned and said as she took his hand, "I do believe I did."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

When Delia had left Cynthia, Cynthia had promised to visit with and talk to her again soon. She just hadn't been expecting it to be this soon.

So when Cynthia showed up unexpectedly she was a little surprised, but grateful nonetheless.

"Would you mind if I borrowed Delia for a little bit?" She asked Ash, "With your permission, there is a move I would like to teach her that I think would help."

"Absolutely, go ahead," Ash instantly agreed, recognizing any move that Cynthia wanted to teach one of his Pokemon could only help. Of course, she knew Cynthia likely had other reasons for making such a request.

Once she had left with Cynthia and gotten far enough away, they teleported surprisingly into a well-lit cave. Inside however were also signs of rather nice accommodations brought here: large beds, a desk, a bookshelf filled with books. All together it provided a rather quaint but functional living situation.

"This is Cerulean Cave," Cynthia explained, "sometimes I come here to train when in Kanto as it has a reputation by the locals of being too dangerous to explore with many fierce Pokemon inside it, a rumor that I have let continue to grow in order to maintain my privacy."

"I see," Delia observed, "so what was it you wanted to bring me here for?"

"While of course I intend to talk to you, I did not lie to Ash about wanting to teach you a new move," Cynthia explained, "that's why I brought you here so we could do so in privacy."

That reminded Delia of something as she asked, "How is it that if you are a Pokemon you can still be a trainer?"

Cynthia nodded and said, "If you remember from viewing my memories, Cresselia warned me about my desire to become both the greatest Pokemon and trainer at the same time. Unfortunately everything seems to have pushed me in that direction. I was forced to become Mewtwo and Mewtwo's personality is one that includes the desire to be able to train and control Pokemon and in that regard I am rather unique in being able to do so. Besides I tried to release all of my Pokemon but they stubbornly won't leave me, the bond between us too strong."

Delia understood that. She could never permanently leave Ash.

"Unfortunately," Cynthia continued, "even if I was to release them, my Mewtwo side would only eventually seek to get them back and force them to do their will anyway. So you see while it is a constant battle within me to achieve balance, ultimately that side will still take over, and only Ash will be strong enough to control it."

"So you keep saying," Delia observed, "I still can't figure out exactly how though."

Cynthia however surprisingly took her hand and looked directly into her eyes before saying, "I can think of one thing, he has you."

Delia looked back at her, unsure how to reply to that, focused instead upon Cynthia's gaze, so powerful and terrible and yet beautiful at the same time.

"Ash really has no idea how amazing you really are," Cynthia insisted with absolute certainty, "sure he loves and respects you as a mother figure and as a wonderful addition to his Pokemon team with your sheer strength, courage, and resourcefulness, but not how irresistibly beautiful and sexy you are. It truly is a shame."

Cynthia reached up and tucked an errant strand of hair out of her face.

Delia blushed at all the compliments, but now figuring she needed to reciprocate.

"You're really beautiful too Cynthia," Delia declared.

Cynthia started playing with her hair again before inquiring, "You really think so?"

"Of course," Delia answered easily. She was a woman herself, but even she knew that Cynthia was a very attractive, very desirable woman.

"Thank you," Cynthia replied gratefully before adding a strange remark, "You know Delia, love can be found in some rather interesting places."

She wasn't sure just what Cynthia meant by that, but then again Cynthia was usually rather cryptic.

Instead of explaining however Cynthia suggested, "Let me show you that new move I wanted to show you. It's called Dragon Dance."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

A few days later found Delia and Cynthia currently standing in front of the Viridian Gym.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cynthia asked her.

"Yes, I really feel the need to," Delia replied.

"Very well," Cynthia agreed with an approving nod, "I'll come in after you in a minute.

Delia started walking inside.

Having already gotten the badge meant she really didn't need to show up for this, but with them having stopped very briefly in Viridian she felt the need to. She needed to have a little talk with Giovanni even though undoubtedly one of the reasons why he had chosen to give her the badge in the first place was to avoid having to battle her or more in particular Ash. He was just hoping that Ash and Cynthia would destroy or weaken each other enough for him to capture them both.

She walked inside the gym to find the usual bunches of gym trainers and their Pokemon all milling about which would only make talking to him tougher. He likely wouldn't agree to a one on one with her.

However when she finally found him at the back of the gym, she gave him a tight smile.

"Remember me?" She asked.

Giovanni seemed surprised but he tried to cover it up as he answered, "Delia? What a lovely surprise but you really didn't need to come here to battle me? Unless of course this is a social visit and you just wanted to see me?"

He winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes as she told him, "Save it. I know who you really are."

Giovanni took noted of that before responding simply, "I see."

She asked, "I must ask however what is it that you hope to accomplish?"

Looking around at the gym trainers, Giovanni observed, "I am merely trying to improve society for both people and Pokemon alike."

"So you claim," Delia replied disapprovingly, "personally I think it's just because you're greedy. Money and power, it's all guys like you want."

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean," Giovanni insisted, playing dumb, "now then, I'm afraid I can't talk more though. As you are aware, I really am behind on performing my duties as gym leader so unless you are here to battle me-"

"Oh but I am here to battle you," Delia claimed with a bright smile.

Some of the gym trainers laughed and one even pointed out, "Where is your trainer then?"

"Right here," Cynthia announced as she strode into the gym.

Immediately Delia had the satisfaction of seeing Giovanni look like he was going to be sick as worried as he was. Indeed everyone in the gym looked that way, confirming her suspicion that everyone in the gym were actually members of Team Rocket. They were also, very, very familiar with Cynthia and what she could do.

She was now very glad she had come up with the idea of having Cynthia come and fill in as trainer for her for this exchange. Beating Giovanni would be so satisfying especially using the move Cynthia was still trying to teach her. She couldn't do it perfectly yet, but it would be good enough for this.

"Cynthia," Giovanni managed to say without losing his lunch.

Cynthia smiled back at him with a deliciously menacing smile and asked, "Ready to battle?"

Please, please, please review!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

If Cynthia vs Giovanni was supposed to be the battle of the century, a lot of fans would have been left disappointed up to this point, Delia thought. So far she had already beaten 2 of Giovanni's Pokemon and she was just finishing off a third, a Persian who looked and acted more like just a simple sex slave for Giovanni than an actually worthwhile opponent. Come on! She thought. He had to have better Pokemon than this! In fact she knew for a fact he had better Pokemon but so far had yet to use any of them. The best so far was this Persian, and she was currently cowering in fear as far away from her as she could, looking like she might faint just out of terror. How she had even managed to evolve was beyond her.

"Going easy on me Giovanni?" She goaded him, "I'd say I appreciate it, but I'm getting kind of bored."

"I enjoy watching you beat up my pathetic slaves," He countered back with a sly smile, "so very satisfying watching a woman of your caliber do so."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" She asked him before turning her attention over to the Persian woman who interestingly enough was wearing a harem girl outfit, just in case she was going to try and counterattack. No such luck though, she'd already curled up into a ball for protection.

"You'd be the crown jewel for any man's harem," Giovanni admitted, "although of course you'd be too fierce to ever truly be broken especially since Cynthia appears to be trying to get her claws into you."

"Could you just get this over with Giovanni, I grow weary as well," Cynthia declared with a yawn, "and Delia finish off his Persian."

She did so, really it didn't take much, just a final Dragon Claw to take her out, having already Dragon Danced her way into heavily boosted Attack and Speed stats. Right now she felt like a legendary in how boosted she was.

Giovanni just smiled, looking like he had been toying with them this entire time before announcing, "As you wish. If you really believe you have what it takes to defeat one such as me, I shall at long last show you one more than your match!"

Immediately the gym surroundings disappeared, with her instead surrounded by this purple haze or fog, although she could still see clearly Giovanni and Cynthia. Then directly in front of her glowed a pair of huge glowing yellow eyes.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" The obviously female sounding voice asked in annoyance.

"I, your master Giovanni did," Giovanni declared smugly, "I wish for you to finish off this Pokemon for me."

The eyes looked over at her before declaring rather tiredly, "very well, I could use a little bit of entertainment."

It began to be more and more apparent just what she was really up against as more of her body was made visible, starting with her giant head and then the rest of her body. Whatever she was, she was absolutely massive, easily over 20 feet tall and rivaling the size of Lugia, with huge bat like wings, no less than 6 legs, and a torso that could crush her simply by sitting on her.

"Giratina," Cynthia observed, answering the question as to who she was, "so you finally decide to reveal yourself.

"Mewtwo," Giratina replied back with a curt nod.

Cynthia's lips turned into a slight frown before declaring, "I don't go by that name."

Giratina just shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter what name you go by, it doesn't change who and what you are."

"Well spoken," Giovanni agreed, "Cynthia maybe truly be powerful yes, and admittedly beyond my skill to defeat without aid, but I can still enjoy beating her newest love interest, which is a shame too, I rather fancied her."

Delia was quite taken aback before questioning, "Love interest?"

Giovanni merely raised an eyebrow and countered, "Cynthia tends to fall for any beautiful female Pokemon she ends up taking under her wing, and I'd hardly say she views you any differently."

Before she could reply to that, Giratina decided to just go for it with an attack which she only just barely dodged only to be nearly hit again by a second one right after it. Even with a Dragon Dance enhanced speed Giratina was still clearly very fast herself and when she tried counterattacking, Giratina merely disappeared only to reappear later in a different location with another attack. It was really hard to follow or just where to attack. A novice Pokemon or trainer might have given up or gotten themselves confused, but fortunately her and Cynthia were the exact opposite of such a combination.

"Hold in there Delia," Cynthia encouraged her, "Take note of her movements."

It was to Cynthia's credit as a great trainer that she had noticed it, taking note of the almost imperceptible pattern of Giratina's movements. So next she would reappear…

There!

A nice Sacred Fire nailed Giratina in the chest, which she just scratched at as if it was a minor irritation to her.

"Is that all you've got puny mortal?" She chided her, "I get more resistance from my home world…and I'm the only occupant!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Delia answered, once again managing to hit her.

"Well you are brave, I'll give you that," Giratina replied continuing to taunt her, "but also foolish."

On the plus side, Delia observed, she was actually holding up rather well so far, with Cynthia's help having learned how to hit her. The problem was she was likely to get hit herself long before she could manage to take her opponent out.

"Any ideas?" She asked Cynthia right after having to dodge yet another attack.

"Yes, but you aren't going to like it," Cynthia answered, "You're overmatched. Let me bring out Palkia."

She had of course been hoping to do this all on her own, but she did have to agree with Cynthia. Before the switch could be made however Giratina made a correction change in her teleportation movements. Right on top of her!

"Boo!" Giratina said loudly as she crashed down on top of her. The next thing she knew and she was being sat on right underneath Giratina's very large lower torso. Not exactly a nice place to be. More importantly Cynthia couldn't withdraw her either under such a position especially since two of Giratina's legs also wrapped around her to keep her from moving.

"So the game ends," Giratina observed arrogantly, "if it makes you feel any better you did well, that is for what you have to work with. Now then let's see what interesting stuff you've got going on inside your mind."

She tried to resist, but Giratina got inside anyway as memories came back to her, being absorbed by Giratina. Yet then almost as soon as it started, her mind was once again hers. Had Giratina already finished?

However she soon got her answer as she looked over at Cynthia, or rather what Cynthia was now. She now was totally in her Mewtwo form, looking absolutely furious as she had her hand raised and directed towards Giratina. Giratina however now seemed to take the situation much more seriously as Cynthia started attacking back as attack after attack went flying into Giratina. Giratina was forced to teleport away, leaving her now free to more clearly see the battle unfold.

Wherever Giratina went, Cynthia's attack was already there, each one seemingly stronger and more powerful than the last. Honestly she had never seen such a display in real life, awe and shock on her face.

Giratina tried attacking back, still very formidable, but Cynthia was simply in another league. Even so, Giratina tried to laugh and say, "I know the truth now Cynthia, you're already too late. I know about the baby!"

The baby? Delia wondered.

"I will never be alone again," Giratina insisted with a very pleased smile, "with just me you are indeed superior but-"

What she was saying was cut off by getting hit by Cynthia's next attack.

"Fight back!" Giovanni insisted to Giratina, "You can take her, my slave."

"I don't answer to you," Giratina declared dismissively, "you're nothing but a pathetic mortal and now I realize I don't even need you anymore now that I know what you've been trying to keep from me."

At that, Giratina directed her next attack at Giovanni himself. Had Giovanni been an instant slower he would have surely been killed, but as it was he managed to teleport himself out just in time. Giratina herself, looking already exhausted from the attacks she had already endured decided to flee as well, teleporting away as the purple mist disappeared and Delia found herself now back inside Cynthia's secret hideout inside Cerulean Cave.

She was about to become a bit more relieved when she saw Cynthia, who looked furious that her quarry had escaped. It was likely Giratina had gone back to her own world, a place even Cynthia dared not follow. Then Cynthia's gaze turned on her, looking still angry like she was going to attack her next.

"Cynthia, it's me," Delia declared, worried in her angered state she might not recognize friend from foe.

Cynthia seemed to struggle within herself for a little, but finally managed to calm down, also reverting into her human form at the same time, yet now looking sad and dejected.

"Are you all right?" Cynthia asked in concern.

"Yes, thanks to you," Delia replied as she dusted herself off and got up.

Cynthia however scoffed and said, "More like I put you unnecessarily in great danger. I lost control again."

"You also saved me from Giratina," Delia countered back.

"Not fast enough," Cynthia said with a shake of her head, "I should have known she would try something like that and now that she knows the truth…it will make things even more dangerous. Also knowing her, she won't reappear again until she is sure to succeed."

"What do you mean by the truth?" Delia inquired curiously.

"Lugia's baby," Cynthia answered, "what she got from your mind was that Lugia is pregnant and that Ash is the father."

Delia digested that information, thinking it over before observing, "Is she now is hoping to be able to have a child of her own?"

"Indeed," Cynthia confirmed, "as you were already warned, many legendaries would love to have children and Giratina is no exception. Millenia ago she was banished by Arceus to her own world with her as the sole occupant as punishment for trying to reshape the world into a place that would have become uninhabitable. As result, she has grown very lonely and bitter towards everyone. While she may have hoped to be able to gain greater power and get back at Arceus for punishing her, she now sees a different potential outcome: to instead start to populate her own world with her own child, no longer having to be lonely and be able to shape and teach them the way she views things."

"I see," Delia observed, now greatly worried, "so I'm assuming her next move then will be to try and capture Ash and force him into helping her become pregnant?"

"Correct," Cynthia confessed worriedly, "however like I said, she won't do it until she is sure to succeed. Ash has certain protections around him that would definitely deter her, but not for long."

As Delia stood there thinking all that over, an odd thought popped into her head.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Delia inquired.

"I suppose I could spend some more time around you and Ash," Cynthia suggested, "that is if you haven't already gotten sick of me?"

"Oh no, I've really enjoyed our time spent together recently," Delia answered easily, "and thank you for teaching me how to Dragon Dance."

"I never really finished teaching you," Cynthia admitted, "your form for example during the battle was off."

"Could you show me what I did wrong?" Delia asked.

"Sure," Cynthia agreed as she took her hand before putting the other around her waist, Delia complied with where her hands were supposed to go while Cynthia led. It may seem odd as an attack, but it definitely seemed to work, although it was more difficult remembering how to do it just by yourself.

As the two of them did so however, they moved slowly, both tired from the still recent battle.

"You should probably know that my feelings for you aren't exactly platonic," Cynthia admitted, "especially what with Giovanni bringing it up."

"I know," Delia was forced to admit, "I figured it out eventually, but it's really okay. I don't mind."

"Perhaps not, but I figured I'd at least admit it," Cynthia said, "Giovanni was right about me. I do tend to fall for any female Pokemon that I end up trying to help. Even so I've never met a woman like you."

"Thanks," Delia replied as Cynthia spun her around.

"I'll still resist any such feelings though," Cynthia promised, "I know you still are in love with Ash."

"Yes," Delia told her, "however I've come to terms with the fact that he and I will never be."

It was a tough admission for her, but still very important she felt.

"I'm sorry, I really think you deserve him if it is any consolation," Cynthia insisted.

Cynthia just stared at her for a second until…she leaned in and kissed her.

If she would have thought that being kissed by another woman was weird, it really didn't. It wasn't fantastic or anything like that, but it wasn't bad either.

"I'm sorry," Cynthia apologized, "I lost control again."

"It's alright, I didn't mind," Delia answered.

"Can I kiss you again then?" Cynthia bravely asked. One did not become champion by being scared.

She really wasn't sure what to say to that. Sure it wasn't bad, but she'd never been really attracted to another woman. Even so, she couldn't help but think it had been so long anyway since she had really been able to respond in such a way. Her "date" with Giovanni, alarming though it was afterwards had still awakened something in her that was hard to repress. Whoever it was with, she needed to feel…that feeling.

"Yes," She found herself suddenly saying.

Cynthia smiled gratefully and kissed her again, this one for longer, allowing her time to get her lips moving and try kissing her back. She was pretty sure she was butchering it and doing a terrible job, but it still felt good, not earth-shattering but good and it was certainly good enough to continue as they started to really make out.

When Cynthia grabbed her butt though, she very nearly pulled away…but didn't. The key word was didn't, she let it happen and she let what happened next happen as well when she decided to reciprocate by doing the same to Cynthia. Wow, she thought, Cynthia's butt was rather impressive. It was actually extremely well formed and yet squeezable and easily the most prominent thing about her except for possibly her tail when she was in her Mewtwo form. Speaking of which…

She could feel Cynthia's tail beginning to grow and poke back out of the top of her pants.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, "I'm not able to control myself when I'm this turned on."

Again, she accepted the apology and said, "It's alright" before going back to kissing her.

She kept saying it was alright, but it took her a second for her to decide it actually was alright. She was actually enjoying this and she didn't want it to stop.

However Cynthia becoming Mewtwo involved a totally new situation as she felt the power begin to grow within her current make-out partner. She suddenly felt dangerous to even be around and yet she couldn't help but feed off of and enjoy that power, it was almost intoxicating how it washed over her as they kissed. She wanted more of it even if it was dangerous, even if there were risks involved and she really didn't want to turn it down. She could say she didn't, say she didn't want this, say she was hesitant and had no idea how to feel but the reality was all that pent up sexual tension, all that desire she had had for so long simply needed this glorious outlet. Sure it was unexpected, sure it was sudden, and sure it was with another woman, but none of those factors stopped her. Finally she just let it take over and stopped thinking or caring what she did with Cynthia for the next long while.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

The problem with finding a long lost mother by searching amongst ruins was it tended to result in a lot of dead ends, sometimes literally as was the case when she came across a perfect Old Amber Fossil. Daisy, who had been helping them out was pretty grateful for that, but otherwise having visited two different ruin sites over the last couple of days had proved fruitless. Even so, she was not ready to give up just yet, there was still plenty of others they could visit.

"There is the one in Johto we could try," Venus suggested, who was their other traveling companion.

"No it would take too long to get there, I think we should really be getting back to Ash first," Jessie suggested, "we can resume our search after the Pokemon League."

"I'm sure Ash would understand if you decided to go," Venus suggested.

"I'm not doing the same thing my mother did," Jessie said vehemently, "abandoning my family so I can go chasing off after some unlikely event ever to happen."

Frankly, while she wanted to find her mother, she had promised herself she wouldn't be like her in that regard.

Venus however took it a different way and asked, "Do you really consider us family?"

"Of course I do," Jessie said before being unable to resist joking a bit, "You're the crazy aunt of course."

"Naturally," Venus agreed with a smile, "so what is Ash then?"

"My husband and the father of my children," Jessie answered.

"You really shouldn't joke about that," Venus chided her.

"Actually I was being totally serious," Jessie said, "you thought I didn't want to settle down and start a family of my own with a bunch of Dragon babies that look half like Ash?"

"You just seem too restless for that to me," Venus replied.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to give up your research for such a life?" Jessie countered back.

It was a valid question and one Venus thought a lot about before saying, "Somehow even though I think we'll both have children, it still will never be a dull moment with us."

"It had better not," Jessie agreed as she unfurled her tail, "I really would get too restless."

At that moment, they heard a yell from Daisy.

"I think I found something," She called them over, currently crouching in the dirt.

When the two of them got over there, she pointed at the ground underneath her.

"Another fossil?" Jessie asked, not really expecting her to have found a "Jessie's mom was here and went that way" sign.

"No," Daisy said with a bright smile, "I found something much, much bigger than that."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

What Daisy found did indeed prove to be much, much bigger than that as the 3 of them walked down the newly discovered underground tunnel.

Or rather she slithered, being unable to walk and the tunnel was simply just big enough for them as it was. If she hadn't simply been just very long instead of tall, she'd never have managed it.

"The walls appear to be made of a super hard alloy, nearly unbreakable," Venus observed curiously, "I wonder why whoever created the tunnel would use that sort of material."

It was curious, but Jessie was more concerned about just what was at the end of this tunnel. Right now her fire hair was illuminating what was in front of them only so far. Unfortunately she soon got her wish a bit unexpectedly as…the next thing she knew, she was stepping right through a portal or barrier of some sort and she was then surrounded by lush jungle. As she looked back, she could see no cave or tunnel behind her, nor as she tried to go back, could she go back, merely walking through jungle.

"Extraordinary," Venus stated, amazed at what had just happened.

"I guess we're stuck here," Daisy observed, "wherever here is."

The jungle surrounding them certainly did not match any location anywhere near Viridian where they had been. Indeed it didn't seem to match anywhere she had ever visited.

"Oh look," Venus noticed excitedly as she pointed at a flower, "a regulus mimbula! Why this species of flower has been extinct for thousands of years."

She was about to ask Venus just how she knew what the flower even looked like if it had been extinct for so long, perhaps she had seen a cave drawing or something of it, but then a loud sound caused her to suddenly have bigger concerns. Whatever it was, it was big, very big.

"What was that?" Daisy asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but let's stick together and be cautious until we find out," Jessie recommended, staying on her guard. Being the biggest and strongest, she felt a natural need to want to protect the two of them. Daisy of course had her own Pokemon, but most of them were still very weak having just gotten them after Ash had transformed them.

Besides, if it was yet another giant Pokemon as she suspected, she had the greatest chance of being able to battle them…which wasn't a particularly encouraging thought.

Venus led the way in trying to find out just where they were and how to get back to where they came from, but it was obvious she was also very excited about the many discoveries she was making.

"It's like we've somehow gone back in time," She observed, "there are all sorts of believed to be extinct species, like this is some sort of primordial world."

"Primordial?" Jessie asked, not knowing what the word meant.

"Ancient," Venus corrected for her, simplifying it.

As they continued on, albeit slowly as Venus and Daisy kept trying to study and take samples…they eventually heard the sounds of crying. She felt like she should still be wary, but they still needed to find and talk to someone eventually and someone crying probably wasn't all that menacing.

The 3 of them approached where the sound was coming from and finally emerged into a clearing where she spotted an Abra. At first she thought it was an adult, it was surely big enough to be an adult, more like Daisy's size at about 5'4, but then she looked up, and she couldn't help gasping in shock. Appearance wise she looked no older than 3 or 4.

"Hi, what's your name?" Venus asked sweetly of the girl.

The girl sniffled a little before replying, "Lila, but have you seen my mommy?"

Venus smiled, trying to help reassure the girl and said, "no, but we can help you look for her if you want."

It was clear Venus was managing to ignore her concern over finding Lila to be so big for her age over her desire to help a child. She would make a good mother Jessie thought.

As for herself well…she wanted children, but she wasn't sure she would be a good mom, especially considering just how she herself had been raised, by both an absentee mother and then a poor, unloving foster home.

However if they were wondering just how they would be able to find Lila's mom it really didn't take long and as the ground began to shake and quake she started to think it might not be such good thing that they had.

An absolutely gigantic Alakazam walked over to them, easily 50 feet in height.

"Lila!" The Alakazam called worriedly.

"I'm here mommy," Lila said as she rushed over to her. Her mom then immediately took her directly into her arms, grateful to have her back.

A moment later however she looked over at them suspiciously, looking like she might attack them perhaps worried they had been the ones to take her daughter.

"We found your daughter and we were bringing her back to you," Venus said meekly, a bit humbled by the Alakazam's sheer size.

"Newcomers," She observed as she let out a loud, long whistle that sounded loud enough to burst their eardrums, "follow me."

That really was that. The Alakazam really didn't seem all that keen to talk much, not even so much as a thank you for saving her daughter, but at least she hadn't attacked them yet even though she kept glancing back at them as if tempted to do just that.

Even so they followed her until they reached a settlement. She called it that because it was definitely big enough to be a major city for average sized people, but the dwellings and buildings were so few in number it could only be considered a village.

Everyone there were Pokemon and every single one of them were gigantic, ranging in size in the adults from 25 feet to 50 feet like the Alakazam.

Then she saw the biggest of them all. A Dragonite easily over 100 feet in height, towering over everything and everybody else came over, practically blotting out the sky behind her.

At first she was shocked and a bit scared and then she took a closer look at them. Those eyes, that face…she knew who this was.

"Mom?" Jessie asked in complete surprise.

The giant Dragonite looked down at her, studying her for a moment before asking incredulously, "Jessie?"

After the two of them looked at each for a long moment, hardly daring to believe such a reunion could be real…they embraced.

She had to fly up in order to hug and grasp her mom's neck like she did when she was little…which funnily enough she was still little in comparison to her mom as her mom hugged her back with her arms.

Despite how she thought she would react if such a moment were to occur, perhaps immediately blaming her mom for abandoning her or start throwing things or something, right now she was just grateful to have her mom back.

Her mom started to sob as tears came down her cheeks.

"I thought…I thought I would never see you again," Her mom said, emotion overwhelming her.

"Me too," Jessie agreed. It wasn't for another few minutes that they finally pulled away from the embrace.

"How did you get here?" Her mom then asked.

"We found a secret tunnel underneath some ruins near Viridian," Jessie explained, "we were looking for you."

Her mom nodded and said, "I found the same ruins, that's how I ended up here."

Jessie then looked around and asked, "where is here?"

"Pokemopolis," Her mom replied, her tone now sounding more worried, "I'm really glad I have you back but…Jessie you really shouldn't be here."

"What's wrong?" Jessie inquired.

"This place, it's not safe," Her mom explained, "it turns everyone into giant Pokemon."

"I'm already big to begin with," Jessie said, "it's kind of a long story."

She however shook her head and started to tell her story.

"After I left you I went searching for Mew. I fully intended to only be gone a short while and then I would return for you. However when I found the secret tunnel underneath the ruins I ended up here and it wasn't long until I met the original inhabitants here, all giant Pokemon who all they wanted to do was battle, their desire so strong it was causing them to do damage to their food supply and essentially starving themselves. With their sheer size, of course they also needed a lot of food which of course made things more difficult to begin with. There might have been many, many more occupants here at one time, but now they are down to just over a dozen. Unfortunately whatever sort of power that causes them to grow big also affects anyone who comes here. It wasn't long before I started to change, first of all into a Pokemon and then to grow bigger and bigger. The two travel companions that I had with me soon started to develop health problems due to their internal organs not being able to keep up with the growth which ultimately killed them. We tried searching for a way out, but the passageway back out only reappears at certain times and by then we were simply too big to be able to squeeze inside."

Jessie took it all in. It matched a great deal what she had learned about giant Pokemon quite well even though there was still plenty left a mystery. There was however one answer she couldn't help but fixate on. Her mother had wanted to come back for her, but had been unable to. She hadn't really abandoned her.

That thought caused her to have to reevaluate a whole lot.

"When will this passageway reappear?" Venus inquired, speaking down from below.

"In about a month," Her mom answered.

Dread washed over her. Growth she had found also caused leveling. She was already at level 50. In a month's time she would likely already have hit level 55 and evolved into a Dragonite like her mom. She would also then be far too big to fit inside the passageway. She would be stuck here forever.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Please Review!


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: I actually found it very surprising just how many reviewers were actually very disappointed about not having an Ash/Delia pairing. Let me first of all explain my reasoning as I'm really not at all against the pairing. Ash still really doesn't feel that kind of connection with Delia and I could never really come up with a plausible way for him to be able to do that. Until now…you can thank Key to Chaos for giving me the idea found in this chapter.

Chapter 39

Things were starting to change for Rikey, she was aware of that. She felt more emotional and more open and yet…she was finding those weren't necessarily bad things.

Ash was being so supportive and she knew she could come to him with anything at any time and he would listen without judging her. It felt so good to let it all out, all the things she had been forced to endure in her life and now that she was finally doing so, she felt much better about herself and her well-being. She really could be happy and she really could enjoy the type of life she had scarcely dreamed of she now knew.

So after a couple weeks' worth of nights in a row of going to Ash and doing so with their little impromptu therapy sessions, she first of all located Ash, but checked to make sure no one else was around. Fortunately for her, it was rather sparse. Venus and Jessie had gone off to explore some ruins just earlier today and wouldn't be back for about a week. Delia was out spending time training with Cynthia as seemed to be happening more and more of late. The others appeared to be doing other things which gave her the go-ahead to go directly to Ash.

That finally allowed her to let her guard down as she went over and put her arms around him while he immediately did the same, allowing him to hold her. She hadn't realized how good it felt to be held. To feel so safe and secure and warm…

"How are you Rikey?" He asked her.

"I'm good Ash, thank you," Rikey told him, not wanting to say much right now. Just to be held was enough and that was exactly what Ash provided her…for as long as she wanted. Perhaps not having had such an emotional connection with someone before was only causing her to make up for lost time now.

Finally however she sighed and admitted, "I feel different."

"You seem to be acting different," He observed, "You would never want to do this before."

"I know," She was forced to admit, "maybe that makes me weak or is stupid of me but-"

"No," He insisted, "I don't think it makes you weak, you're just opening up and need something or someone to cling to as you try to now face your problems instead of ignore them."

She smiled and said, "Venus seems to have rubbed off on you with all your psychological knowledge."

He laughed and said, "I think all of my Pokemon have rubbed off on me in some ways. It's kind of interesting because it feels sometimes like I have a part of each of them within me. Maybe all trainers feel that way to some extent, but I can't help but feel that it is particularly strong with me."

"What part of me do you think you have?" Rikey inquired.

"Your endurance," He told her, "your courage to continue on. That example has already helped me more than you know."

It was certainly good to know. Good to know that she was valued by Ash and yet…it just wasn't enough. She now felt very much in his debt and she wanted to make it up to him.

"I want to give you more than that Ash," Rikey claimed as she looked directly into his eyes, "make you happy the way you make me happy."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," He told her.

Still she did think about it. Frankly her only true skill besides combat was sex and she was admittedly too physically scarred not to mention emotionally to be a good sex partner and besides Ash already had plenty of beautiful Pokemon to share his bed with. She would have to think about what she could do as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"I'm starting to worry about Venus and Jessie," Ash confessed, "they've already been gone a lot longer than they said they would."

"I could go try and find them for you," Rikey suggested, wanting to help.

Ash seemed to think for a moment, obviously concerned for Venus and Jessie as he said, "If you want and would be willing to."

"I'll be back soon," She informed him, happy to be able to help.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Delia awoke momentarily happy. She'd had a dream about her and Ash again and for a second she thought she was still in his arms only to be disappointed to find it was Cynthia.

Yet why should she be disappointed? Cynthia was great and yet…

Cynthia perceived her thoughts and observed, "it's okay you know. I understand I'll never be Ash."

"You have been wonderful though," Delia argued, "you've made me…feel things I haven't in a very long time."

"Yes, but I'm still not what or who you crave and love the most," Cynthia pointed out, "relationships I've found often are formed this way, out of not wanting to deal with the rejection or belief that another will be able to replace the love that was lost, unfortunately most of the time it doesn't work out."

"You seem to know a lot," Delia answered.

Cynthia sighed and said, "I've been in the minds of many beings, remember?"

A thought came to Delia as she inquired, "Can you put thoughts into a person's head and make a person feel or understand certain things?"

Her sexual partner frowned and observed, "Yes, but unfortunately it would be very risky."

"I just think if Ash knew…really how I feel…it might change things," Delia pointed out.

At that Cynthia frowned even more and told her, "in order for him to experience what you are feeling, I would have to take them directly from you, and that would indeed be very risky and dangerous. However since you aren't a psychic Pokemon you couldn't share them yourself. That being said I do believe…if she is willing…that would work."

"What could you do then?" Delia asked, now quite curious.

At that, Cynthia smiled and said, "I might have an idea. While I could simply try and use our relationship in order to get Ash jealous, I think I might have something that will be even more useful."

"What?" Delia asked curiously.

Cynthia then developed a far off look in her eyes, the look she usually got when she was having a psychic vision before she commented, "Yes I think that will do quite nicely. It will just take some time."

"You're being cryptic again," Delia warned.

Instead Cynthia ignored the current line of questioning and decided to bring up something else.

Cynthia's eyes dimmed a bit as she commented, "Do you know why Ash really has to beat the Pokemon League?"

"I assumed that it was so he could get a chance to battle you as the Champion," Delia answered, a bit annoyed that Cynthia was now changing the subject but naturally curious about this question too.

"Yes, but he could simply battle me any time," Cynthia responded, "first of all, it would be to show the Mewtwo side of me that he is worthy as a challenger. That side of me would want to prove themselves against such opposition and attempt to battle Ash and his team. Still even if he does manage to beat me he's still going to need a way of keeping me from going on another dangerous rampage which means he either has to kill me-"

"He has to kill you?" Delia interrupted worriedly.

"Fortunately not, as there is another way, and the real reason Ash needs to beat the Pokemon League," Cynthia admitted, "all this time of course I had a plan in mind. You see the winner of this year's Pokemon League will receive a very special ball called the Master Ball, more powerful than any other ball and guaranteed to capture any Pokemon. It is almost like fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it made it so that this ball would become available, but the actual creators of it were the ones to keep it's existence and location secret until a new Champion could be crowned. When the time comes I will need Ash to capture me with that ball."

Delia was a bit stunned by this information. So Cynthia was really planning to…

"You wouldn't be able to be a trainer anymore just a Pokemon," Delia pointed out.

Cynthia sighed and said, "I know, but what choice do I really have other than to go around destroying the world unchecked? Besides Ash is obviously a very good trainer and you speak rather highly of him so while it isn't a perfect situation it is far better than the alternative. I have already accepted my fate."

"What about your other Pokemon?" Delia asked.

"Either they would go to Ash or they would be released," Cynthia admitted.

"Well it appears you've at least thought of everything even if it might not be perfect," Delia observed, "of course that would be assuming everything works out the way you hope."

Admittedly there was plenty that could go wrong, such as Ash losing to her or to someone else in the league. It wasn't over yet and she promised herself that no matter what happened, she would be there with Ash every step of the way.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

"Is this it?" Lugia asked as she dropped Rikey off at the ruins.

"Yes," Rikey confirmed as she immediately began scanning about for clues. There appeared to be a lot of latent power here she could sense.

"So what exactly are we even looking for?" Lugia asked, "A sign telling us where they went?"

"No, a sign that they were captured or something else happened to them," Rikey replied quickly.

Her instincts told her that they would not be gone this long without at least getting word to Ash about it which meant that something was preventing them from doing so.

"I think I remember being here," Lugia admitted, looking a bit puzzled, "only…only it wasn't all ruins. It was a thriving city, but then…some sort of terrible disaster happened. Something made them grow into vicious huge monsters and attack each other and…it was all destroyed."

Lugia looked really sad about it, even though she wasn't entirely sure just why she should be sad.

"It's okay," Rikey stated, "I'm going to try and use my Aura to see if I pick up anything."

As she scanned around, she found she did sense something, something faint but it definitely was…

She began walking over to it until finally she came across some sort of power directly under her feet.

"There is something located under here," She told Lugia, "all I have to do is try and dig it up and maybe-"

Instead Lugia landed right next to her and with a mighty crash the ground beneath her broke, revealing a big gaping hole.

"Or do that," Rikey observed as she jumped down into the hole. To her surprise it turned out to be a tunnel.

"It's a tunnel," She announced to Lugia.

Lugia however was looking dubiously at the tunnel which was simply way too small for her.

"I'm not sure I can follow you down there," Lugia admitted.

"It's okay, I'll just go myself," Rikey said. However even as she said it her instincts and her aura ability were telling her with great certainty that she shouldn't go down there and that it was dangerous. To even further confirm this Lugia said nervously, "I really don't think you should go down there."

She very nearly agreed and then she spotted a single very long red hair lying on the floor of the tunnel. It could only be one Pokemon's: Jessie.

"I think the others went down here," Rikey stated, holding up the hair for Lugia to see.

Lugia seemed to think it over, unhappy to see her friend have to do this alone before reluctantly saying, "All right, but be careful."

Even as she said it, Lugia gripped her now very pregnant belly as if somehow protective of both them and her.

Without another word, she started walking down the tunnel.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Life stuck inside giant world really only had one plus as far as Jessie was concerned and that was having her mom around. It certainly had been nice being able to reacquaint herself with her, but it was sort of hard to when you knew you were basically stuck here forever, and being here really wasn't all that great. The giant Pokemon basically seemed to look upon them as pests or potential targets to battle, and it was only her mother stepping in to protect them because simply she was the biggest and strongest from being merely squashed like bugs.

It felt kind of interesting feeling quite small in comparison to so many, but she was steadily making up that difference. Whatever gene her mother had that had caused her to grow so fantastically large had affected her too as she had already put on nearly 13 feet in length, making her 3 times the size of the average Dragonair.

Yet even as she continued to grow, she couldn't help but have rather a fascination with her size, having already (mostly) come to terms with and accepted her size. She was huge, sure, but she was also beautiful as well as powerful. She could do things those normal sized could scarcely dream, she could wrap her tail seemingly endlessly around objects, bat away trees like they were seedlings, and yet it was nowhere near over. When she evolved, which could really be any minute from now at this rate, she would lose length and increase in height…and then she would be stuck here forever.

That last little detail was really what put a damper on things. Sure she would have her mother around, but she didn't want to be like her in that regard.

She should never have come she decided, it was like she was cursed or something to never find true happiness. First her mother, then the orphanage, then foster home, and then with Ash…

Ash she thought, she would miss him terribly. He had really changed her life for the better and she had no doubt that she loved him by now.

"Are you doing okay?" Venus asked her, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Yes," Jessie lied, "how are you?"

"I seem to be fine still, no side effects yet as far as I can determine," Venus answered.

Unlike herself, Venus had no such genes that allowed her to safely attain such major growth. She had currently gone from 5'9 to 6'7, which was significantly less than her, but still worrisome.

It was however Daisy and her Pokemon that she worried about more.

Daisy had remained human and had put on only 2 inches making her only 5'6, but her Pokemon…well they were all growing fast. At least some of them were likely not to even survive by the time the tunnel appeared again.

"I've been using your mother's notes and it looks like with time I could maybe ascertain other, more frequent appearances using the right mathematical formula," Venus suggested.

That momentarily gave her some hope as she asked, "just how long would that take?"

"Weeks at least," Venus was forced to admit grudgingly.

"We don't have weeks!" Jessie roared, flame bursting from her mouth.

"I know Jessie, I know," Venus answered sorrowfully, wishing she could do more in less time.

They would need a miracle, Jessie couldn't help but think. Someone or something to rescue them, but who?"

"Hello," Came a familiar voice.

She whirled around to see perhaps the last Pokemon she ever expected to see. It was Rikey!

"Rikey?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm here to rescue you," Rikey replied simply, characteristically talking as little as was needed, "let's go."

"Go? Venus asked, "I'm not sure how you got here, but if you got here through that tunnel, we can't get back."

Venus briefly explained about their entire ordeal.

Rikey seemed to think for a moment before commenting, "The tunnel has its own aura. It seems like it just moves around. I can probably just follow it and get us out of here."

It seemed kind of simple, but Rikey was rather simple to begin with, not that that was a bad thing. It would have taken Venus weeks to figure that out and it would have already been too late.

That suddenly stopped her as she remembered similar events like that one. Seemingly impossible tasks being solved much more easily by just the right Pokemon? This sounded almost like one of those Mega Stone tests, although it would have to be for Rikey and Rikey couldn't…

Nevermind, she thought, shaking her head. She was willing to accept this godsend for whatever it was and leave as soon as possible. However there was still one thing she needed to do before leaving.

While Venus went and got Daisy, she went over to her mother.

"You found a way out I imagine," Her mother somehow observed.

"Yes," Jessie confessed.

Her mother seemed to think for a moment before saying, "I confess to having looked forward to having you be here for far longer, but I understand, you had best get out of here while you still can."

While time was an issue, Jessie couldn't resist flying up and hugging her mother's neck again.

"Do you think we'll ever meet again?" Jessie asked her tearfully.

Her mother merely shrugged and said, "Perhaps. I'd imagine even Arceus does not have the answer to that."

With that, she left with the others, following Rikey, who was scanning for where the portal was located. Finally she found the exact location, pointing at what appeared to her to be just another section of air.

"There it is," Rikey stated, leading the way without any sign of hesitation. Immediately Rikey disappeared, and while slightly reluctant, Jessie followed after her, reappearing inside the tunnel.

Perhaps going through the portal gave her a bit of a jump to the growth process or maybe it was just her time, but she began to feel the already familiar feelings of evolving.

Oh no, not now she thought, not when she was so close…besides she could already feel both sides of the tunnel pressing against her, right now she would simply explode from the pressure as she evolved.

She had to fight and squirm and squeeze, but finally…she managed to pull out of the tunnel, and none too soon. The evolution continued even then as she felt very good and warm as her body transformed and evolved. When it was over she found herself now standing upon her own two feet.

Feet! She thought with wonder. She had feet, which was something she had not had since becoming a Pokemon, but she had them now along with a real true butt, and a rather big and delicious one at that, her body no longer a very long and thin one, but instead a tall, powerful one, her legs and thighs prominent upon her thoroughly bigger lower half which still maintained a very long tail she realized.

Good, it would have been just plain weird to be missing a good sized tail and this one appeared to be about 13 feet long. Also if her guess was right, she would say she was around 21 or 22 feet in height.

Then she felt up her gigantic breasts. Ash was going to love these she thought. They were probably big enough to simply be classified as legendary sized like Lugia probably out of the alphabet in cup size, yet even they paled in comparison to her awesome, amazing, incredible butt, which she just couldn't help but go back to as she squeezed just one cheek with her hand, marveling about how big and firm it was.

"Wow!" Venus observed as she stared up at her, having just come out of the tunnel behind her, "you're-"

"Magnificently beautiful, yeah," Jessie agreed as she looked over another very important element that she had liked about her previous body that had fortunately also followed her with this evolution, her very long red fire hair now 40 feet in length, nearly half of it lying on the ground behind her. She tested it out to make sure she could still manipulate and move it, grateful to find she still could as she whipped a boulder, causing it to shatter. Now that was power.

Yet even while she had been standing there distracted, going over her new body, Rikey she finally noted had been busy going back to help Daisy out of the tunnel. She hefted her out before pausing for a moment to pick something up and then somehow leap out herself.

In her hand was clasped a now familiar looking stone.

"Is it a Mega Stone?" Venus asked curiously.

"It appears to be," Rikey agreed before a frown appeared on her face, "too bad I'll never get a chance to use it."

"I wouldn't say never," Venus wisely suggested.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Ash felt certainly grateful to have his Pokemon back when they all finally arrived. Sure they were certainly a bit different, but he supposed there was just even more to love now.

He hugged each of his previously lost Pokemon, needing a bit of help being lifted up into Jessie's embrace, but he managed nevertheless before finally finishing with Rikey.

"Thanks for saving them Rikey," He told her.

"No problem," She replied as if it what was nothing, which it most certainly wasn't.

Instead he gave her a big hug as he told her, "You saved them, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't? For that I owe you a great deal."

"I am the one who owes you Ash," She answered back; "you've…changed me."

"Then you changed me as well," He insisted, "I do also want to properly thank you, anything you want to do or get, and I'll get it for you."

She seemed to think for a moment before a delicious smile appeared on her face as she said, "I think I have an idea."

Several minutes later and he found himself facing Rikey wearing boxing gloves while she was standing opposite him also wearing gloves.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Ash confessed.

"You did say anything," She pointed out with a teasing smile as she started inching toward him.

Still getting beat up by Rikey really wasn't something he was looking forward to even though she looked pretty excited.

She came at him, taking a swing right at him, which he managed to dodge, but she kept pressing forward with the attack.

It somewhat reminded him of his battle with Giselle where even as weak as she had been back then, she had still beat him. Now however it appeared he had either learned a great deal from that experience or Rikey was going easy on him and from how she was acting and moving he very much doubted it was the latter. In physical combat like this he would have to pick Rikey every time as his best Pokemon and yet he really felt like he was holding his own, managing to dodge most of what she threw at him.

"Attack me back," She insisted, "I can take it."

Well, if she really wanted him to… He started throwing some punches, all of which she dodged, but he kept pressing it, finally managing to score a direct hit, but ended up getting a counter attack in response.

The boxing match continued with no Pokemon moves used, just good clean…fun? This actually was kind of fun he couldn't help but think and as he looked over at Rikey, what with the still bright smile on her face it looked like she was enjoying it too.

He however was already getting tired when she finally showed her experience and kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to land face first in the mud.

Finally he got up, wiping mud from his face before looking back at Rikey.

Then to his surprise…she started laughing. A long, loud laugh that sounded as free and carefree as any he had heard. She really looked happier than he had ever seen her even though it had been such a simple thing. Often times it was the very simple things and not the big, grandiose things that made us the most happy, he recognized.

So it proved to be with Rikey as her body began to glow.

"You're evolving!" He pointed out to her as she looked down at her body that was beginning to change. Her physical features did not change all that much although she did grow some rather sharp points that stuck out of her fists. Mostly she just grew…and grew. Either because of her brief time spent in giant Pokemon land or because her body was cancelling out her stunted growth she had been forced to endure during puberty she grew, finally stopping at 5'6. In addition her hips widened a bit, and her breasts seemed not to have grown much, but had instead destroyed her implants, making them 100% real. Best of all, it appeared all of the scars all over her body were now gone, her skin a perfect, flawless dark color.

She looked over her new body in wonder, tears falling down her cheeks as she said, "I never-never thought that I would ever-ever evolve."

He took her into his arms the way he had by now grown used to even though she was now considerably bigger.

"Your body seems to have removed all of its signs of abuse," He noted.

She nodded and said, "I think emotionally and mentally as well, I just feel…so good and happy."

It was several moments longer before she remembered something as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Mega Stone she had just acquired and said, "it's not over yet either."

She held up the stone while he pressed his Mega Ring, causing her to suddenly start evolving again. This time she only grew a couple of inches, but her black hair, always in pigtails grew out to mid-butt, the sharp spikes on her fists grew longer and she also acquired some at the tops of her feet.

"It's perfect," She meekly said before rushing forward and kissing him, which he happily returned.

Then afterwards she looked directly into his eyes, let out a long sigh and said, "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Ash inquired.

"Ready to be able to get past all the bad memories and fill them with good ones," She explained, "I used to have to do two terrible things. Fight and have sex. Just before I evolved I learned to truly enjoy fighting and not look at it as necessary just for survival. Now I want to help remove the other stain I've had in my life and have sex and truly enjoy it. I'm also really glad it will be with you."

Who was he to refuse such a request, he thought as he took her hand. Sure Rikey had been through a lot, but she was managing to move past it and become truly happy and whatever he could do to help her with that he would. Of course having sex with a beautiful girl didn't seem all that bad to begin with. He looked forward to making her even happier.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

It would seem as Ash slept as he lay there after a wonderful night of lovemaking with Rikey that his life was going really well without any real problems or challenges other than the seemingly still distant ones of his last gym badge and then the Pokemon League. Rikey had even fallen asleep before him, a nice peaceful sleep that she likely hadn't been able to have in many years.

Then he had the dreams.

He found himself inside of a large field; nothing in sight other than…suddenly appearing there next to him was Delia.

"Am I dreaming?" Ash asked in confusion.

"If you are I think we're having the same dream," Delia pointed out as she also looked around.

Well if this was a dream then he should be able to…

Yes! After thinking really hard a chocolate fudge sundae did appear right in front of him, which he happily grabbed and began eating. It tasted absolutely delicious he recognized. This was already a pretty awesome dream.

"How are we both having the same dream though?" He then asked aloud.

She then thought for a moment before suggesting, "One of Cynthia's Pokemon is Cresselia, who has control over dreams. I'd imagine she's doing this as sort of a linked dream but as to why I'm not sure."

Of course Darkrai could also manipulate dreams, he reminded himself, but he doubted Darkrai would be letting him have any chocolate fudge sundaes.

"Don't be afraid," Came a woman with long bushy brown hair who appeared in front of them, "I am Cresselia. I was asked by Cynthia to give you this shared dream experience."

"Why?" Ash inquired.

"To help you learn more about each other," Cresselia explained, "I do believe it will be quite insightful as in dreams we can often find out who we really are. You can share any memory you have in dream form here."

"Anything?" Delia asked, sounding excited.

"Anything," Cresselia confirmed, "as to what you care to share however is up to you."

At that, she disappeared, leaving the two of them alone.

He tried to think for a moment of a memory he'd like to share with her, but she was first as the scene suddenly changed and he found himself now standing in the same Pokemon lab that he had started his adventures in. Only it was not Venus who was the scientist.

Instead it was an older looking woman who approached a girl who appeared to be around his own age. She looked so familiar he couldn't help but note.

"Are you ready to get your first Pokemon Delia?" The older woman scientist asked kindly.

"I sure am!" Delia replied.

He was shocked. So this had been Delia back when she had gotten her first Pokemon. He swore he could actually feel her excitement and elation, evidently he was experiencing many of her emotions as well.

When she got her first Pokemon which turned out to be a Riolu named Lucas, he felt like jumping for joy with her.

Yet it didn't end there as Delia continued to show him dreams and memories of her adventures as a trainer, going in chronological order. He'd heard that dreams actually could happen much faster than they appeared to be going in the actual dream, otherwise he wasn't sure there would be enough night left to view everything.

There were fun and funny moments, and then there were serious and scary moments, but he certainly appreciated learning such things about her.

Finally they got to the moment when she decided to forsake being a trainer and giving up her beloved Pokemon Lucas in order to raise him.

He could actually feel her anguish, but also resolve in that moment and it actually caused him to start crying.

"You really did that for me?" He asked her.

"I did," She confirmed, "it was the hardest decision I've ever made but I don't regret it for a second."

However such a decision proved to be so much more powerful when taking into account it wasn't just a one-time decision, it meant 16 years worth of sacrifice on her part and yet she continued to make it, raising him as best she could.

She indeed grew to love him as a mother might love her son and he could certainly feel that from her. He understood that, he definitely would have considered her to be a mother to him even if not by blood.

Yet then that sense of love changed, not because she didn't love him anymore, but because she recognized that circumstances made how she felt about him change. First of all, there was being turned into a Pokemon, and he could bear witness to her excitement about that, even though a bit nervous and scared. Then there was learning that he was not the same Ash as the one that she had raised. He'd been in this world for so long by now it was easy to forget that he wasn't originally from here. The Ash she had raised and loved as a son was now gone and while he and that Ash were similar she had to get over that. He really wished he had known just how much of a struggle for her that had been; he certainly would have helped her more. However she had quietly went through it, having to acknowledge that the Ash she now had was not her son, but her trainer and that was an important distinction. She relied on him now instead of the other way around and he felt that desire that she had in order to make him proud.

There was indeed plenty that he was learning from her as she continued to share memories even though in many cases it was hard to view them.

Then they got to the time of when he rejected her…and she tried to stop it.

"We don't have to view it if you don't want to," She told him.

"No," Ash claimed, "I need to see it."

So reluctantly she showed it to him as he watched himself reject her while he could feel just how awful she felt. In truth he felt awful himself. If there was one thing he had learned is that she simply didn't deserve that. She was definitely not his mother, not even the mother he had known growing up even if there were similarities. She was his Pokemon, and yet more than that, an exceptionally beautiful woman both on the inside and out.

"I'm sorry," He told her with tears in his eyes as he rushed to hug her.

She accepted the hug gratefully and then…they kissed. He'd had a lot of kisses, but either because of the emotion he was feeling or the setting or whatever but that was the best kiss he had ever had. It was magical and delicious and oh so needed.

Delia smiled brightly, causing him to catch his breath as he noted just how beautiful she really was. Besides in this dream he could do whatever he wanted.

The dream setting changed to where they were now in a very fancy hotel room, one he had seen but certainly never had the money to stay in.

"Will this do?" He asked her.

She looked around at the setting before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," He said without hesitation. This was simply long overdue and he was going to make it as magical as possible.

She however chose to change her clothes, now wearing an extremely sexy and tight red dress which showed off her delicious curves. Curves he swore could kill he thought. Her breasts seemed to be just begging to be sucked.

"Make love to me Ash," She said.

He lost no further time as he leaned in and kissed her hard, hard because he sensed she really needed to feel that force, to feel just how powerful this was. He tossed her down against the bed, getting on top of her and making his clothes vanish with just a thought while she did the same.

Her eyes then fixed on his big erect cock.

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

"I love it Ash," She told him.

Yet since this was still a dream he decided he could take even more advantage of it, willing it to grow even bigger.

"Oh wow," She commented, trying to take in the sight of his now foot long monster.

Yeah, this was going to be good he thought.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

By the time morning came and he awoke he would have sworn they had done it in so many different ways, ranging from the average to the absolute ridiculous. A psychologist would have likely called them both perverted but he supposed he was just making up for lost time.

Before he woke up however came one final dream, a dream where he saw Delia and him together, only this time with what appeared to be half a dozen kids, all Charmanders with his eyes and hair.

She really wanted kids he noted. She'd wanted kids for a long time now, and while he wasn't her son…she was still hoping to have kids from him.

So when he woke up, his sleeping bag was soaked both from tears and from his very long, very wet dreams. However he ignored both and went over to Delia, who was just waking up and then squeezed her hand to let her know it had all been real as he told her quite honestly, "I love you."

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Before going inside the gym for his last gym badge, he chose to kiss each and every one of his Pokemon. However by now, they were all more than just his Pokemon, they were his girlfriends and lovers and soon to be mothers of his children, in some cases sooner than others and he wasn't talking about just Lugia.

Most them wanted to wait until after the Pokemon League to start having children, but after having gone through the shared dreams with Delia… He just couldn't wait, she'd already been waiting for a very long time to begin with.

He allowed himself to remember just what they had discussed that very morning after getting together. Delia had been the one to bring it up.

"Ash?" Delia asked him.

"Yes," He replied back.

"What does this mean for us now?" Delia inquired, "Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend or more than that?"

"More than that I would say after what we've both been through," He answered honestly.

She nodded approvingly and stated, "I'm really glad we are finally. I've just waited so long and…"

Delia started crying for a moment and he decided to take her into his arms as he told her, "it's okay, we're together now and that's what most matters."

All right, so he still felt guilty for not getting together with her earlier, but he still promised himself he was going to make it up to her someway. What she said next however put that inner promise to the test.

"I really want to have your children too and start a family, I've waited a long time for children of my own too," She admitted, "as soon as possible. I know now might not be a good time but…"

"I think that should really be up to you though," He pointed out, trying to help her understand it wasn't just his decision, "I'd be happy to have children with you at any time and it's not like I don't have plenty of other Pokemon to help me through the challenges that lie ahead."

"I don't think you fully realize the serious danger that you will be in," Delia said gravely.

That seemed an interesting thing to say, but she was probably right. He couldn't really know what lay ahead, but with the Pokemon he had, he wasn't worried.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I have to assume the worst all the time and not try to enjoy life," Ash countered.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked him sweetly.

"You," He reminded her as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

After that, she seemed to think for a moment before observing, "You know if I were to get pregnant right now, I'd probably deliver right before the Pokemon League as Pokemon only take about a month of pregnancy before they deliver. I'd still be able to battle for you."

"True, if you really wanted to you could," He agreed. Of course it was all hypothetical right?

"I really want to Ash," Delia admitted sounding totally serious, now looking directly into his eyes, studying them for his reaction.

Her seriousness really caught him by surprise. Actually choosing to have a baby was a big decision and not one to take lightly. Besides they'd only really been together for a very, very short time. Of course he couldn't help but feel that he owed her this, besides what could it really hurt? He was already going to be a father anyway with Lugia and it likely wouldn't be long before another one of his Pokemon decided to have a child with him.

Then the dream he had seen last night of them seeing their future children came to mind. He really did want that to come true he realized. The idea of getting pregnant right now suddenly didn't seem so crazy a decision anymore. In fact he really did want to do it.

"All right," He agreed finally, nodding his assent.

"You mean it?" She asked, already getting excited.

"Yes, let's do it, let's make a baby!" He told her back, her excitement infectious enough to get him excited too."

They had then started getting it on, and the idea of actually trying to get a girl pregnant had actually turned him on a great deal and made the sex actually better. It wasn't long before they found out the results of that attempt. Delia got pregnant right away.

Oh, she wasn't very far along even now, but she would be progressing very rapidly and then give birth right before the Pokemon League. Or at least that was the plan, but of course plans didn't always work out the way you expected them to so he had a backup plan, namely having all of his other Pokemon to be able to rely on and he felt he could rely on each and every one of them.

He first of all had his oldest friend and girlfriend Pikachu, as adorable and cute as any you could find, but also much tougher and stronger than any Pikachu out there, as well as quick with moves that allowed her to surf, fly, and launch thunderbolts from the sky.

Then there was Delia, his most recent girlfriend, but 2nd Pokemon, strong, brave, intelligent, and exceptionally beautiful and sexy with moves that could destroy or roast her opponents such as her special move Sacred Fire. Really his adventure started with her, he noted. He couldn't have done it without her, not only for her support but also had he not discovered his own by accidentally turning her into a Pokemon in the first place.

Pidgeblast was next, having come a long ways from when he had caught her clear back on the outskirts of Pallet, going far beyond any ordinary Pidgey in gaining strength and in proving herself. Her best move Aeroblast that she had gotten from Lugia had proven to be well given as she could send opponents flying with huge bursts of wind.

Venus had been a scientist, trying to study and learn more about Pokemon, but she had told him that she had already learned more in the 11 months that she had actually been a Pokemon than the lifetime studying them before that. However if you were to think that because she liked studying Pokemon that made her a bad battler, you would be wrong, as in fact it only made her tougher, out thinking and out playing her opponents.

Misty when he had met her, he'd been forced to turn her into a Pokemon in order to save her life. At first he had worried about that, but now he could tell that she was much happier now than she had been. She'd lived in the shadow of her older sisters, but now she was more powerful than them or any of their Pokemon. In her Mega evolved form, her attacks Aura Sphere and Dark Pulse were only made stronger and any opponent needed to be wary of her Surf attack.

Jessie had certainly come a long ways from living on the streets where he found her. Now she was a giant and powerful Dragonite, capable of destroying weaker foes with just a flick of her long tail or whipping them with her fire hair.

Joy had been a recently laid off nurse, unable to work because Pokemon had taken away her job. It had been his original intention to turn her into a Pokemon in order to allow her to become a nurse again, but she'd ended up becoming much more than that, becoming an integral part of his team, helping to heal them after their many, many battles. Without her he wasn't sure where he would be and yet there was more to her than just her healing abilities, as she was an excellent battler in being able to stall his opponents as well as lover to both him and Lugia, and yes they had had many wonderful threesomes, all which were near and dear to his recollection.

That brought up Lugia, the giant legendary Pokemon he had found with no memories of who she was. It had been he that had helped her remember quite a bit, but he hadn't been intending to have her become his own Pokemon, much less lover and mother to his child. It would be a toss-up between her and Delia giving birth first, but it hardly mattered to either of them, they were happy to be mothers and he was happy that they would be having his children.

Last but certainly not least was Rikey. She had probably come the farthest in the shortest amount of time, having to get past a lifetime of abuse and neglect, but now she was fiercely loyal and grateful for what he had done and showed that dedication every time she battled, using her new and powerful move pool that she had obtained from evolving into a Lucario. In her Mega evolved form, she could be about as fast and skillful as you could ever ask for.

So that was his team of actual Pokemon, but he would be foolish to forget Celebi, the legendary turned human, who was still very valuable to him and the team, her experience having helped more than she would ever know. It was his hope that soon she would become a Pokemon once again, back to her former glory.

"Are we going to go in yet Ash?" Pikachu asked impatiently.

Oops, he thought. He'd been so focused on dwelling on the past, he'd forgotten that his Pokemon were waiting for him to go in and start the battle.

"Yes, we can go," He told her.

They walked inside, trying to prepare themselves for what they might face, however nothing could have prepared them for this.

As soon as they walked in, he found himself surrounded by a purple haze and he couldn't seem to see anything.

"Hello?" He called.

No response. He couldn't even hear his Pokemon respond back and as he tried to walk backwards towards the door, he found the door was no longer there.

That got him momentarily scared, perhaps this was a trick by Darkrai or perhaps Giratina who he had been warned might be coming for him.

Let's see, he thought. Perhaps he could use something to get out of here, like an attack or something. Rikey had taught him to use Aura Sphere.

He tried launching one, but it only managed to fire and then disappear into the haze. Okay, so something different maybe. Sabrina was a well-known psychic so perhaps this was a trick of the mind. Concentrating, he focused on willing the haze to disappear, trying to remember the same psychic connection he had with Lugia. He seemed to have inherited some of his Pokemon's abilities for whatever reason so maybe, just maybe…

To his great surprise but also relief the haze did indeed appear to be disappearing until…he could suddenly see again, the gym now totally illuminated.

His Pokemon appeared a bit confused as to what was going on and he was about to reassure them when he suddenly heard clapping.

"Well done, I knew you could do it Ash," A young woman told him approvingly from the back of the room, her legs crossed as she hovered about a foot off the ground.

The young woman he recognized as Sabrina, but she'd changed a good deal from what he remembered of her. First of all, she was really hot he couldn't help but notice. She appeared to be in her late 20s with long knee length black hair and wearing a tight red shirt that showed off a good deal of cleavage as well as a toned stomach, and white shorts that were so short they revealed most of her perfect legs.

She just laughed and commented, "Good you find me sexy I see, I'm glad. I rather hoped I picked the right outfit for our first meeting. I could have been more discreet, but I rather thought with time as short as it is, I figured it could only help."

He was admittedly rather confused by what she was talking about, as he confessed, "I'm afraid I'm a bit confused, how do you know me?"

"Oh I know plenty about you," Sabrina declared, "I've spent plenty of time watching your adventures from afar using my psychic abilities. I'm actually rather impressed."

"You've seen my adventures?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm not the only one, but I would have no idea who else," Sabrina explained, "at any rate, I've been waiting for your coming a long time. I had hoped you would choose to come here when you passed through here earlier, but I'm nothing if not patient."

"I felt the need to leave you until last," Ash admitted, "I'm well aware of your skill and power."

She smiled again and said, "flattery is appreciated, but in this case not needed. I already know who you are and what you can do as well as your Pokemon. While I appreciate your respect for my skill as a gym trainer, I've already foreseen how our battle would turn out. It would be a glorious but short battle as your Pokemon would overwhelm me."

"I'd still want to battle you for real just to be sure," Ash said.

"I'm sure you would, but I chose not to honor that request," Sabrina pointed out, "you see I'm afraid I don't have any Pokemon anymore."

"You don't have any Pokemon?" Pikachu asked in surprise.

Yeah, he had to admit a gym leader suddenly without any Pokemon was kind of surprising.

"When I found out you were coming I opted to release them or give them to others," Sabrina answered, "it wasn't because I'd gone mad…well I suppose I'm already a bit mad to begin with, but anyway it's because it's my destiny to join your party as your Pokemon."

"You want to be my Pokemon?" He asked her in surprise.

"This should hardly be a surprise to you by now, you've turned many former humans wanting to be Pokemon, I will just be the next," Sabrina told him as she then added, "you see all my life I've had the powers of Pokemon, something I do believe you share with me Ash, having proven it just now. I have diligently tried to train myself and hone my skill and yet I've also had to acknowledge that being human there is simply a limit to my potential. I cannot reach that potential until I reach my fully evolved state as a Pokemon. So if you will have me I would like to join you and your party. I promise that without me you will fail in your future tasks."

He thought it over and it wasn't really a hard decision as he almost instantly agreed, "I accept."

She smiled and said, "Good. You may capture me when you're ready."

Ash withdrew a pokeball before tossing it at her, causing her to immediately disappear inside the ball. He rushed over to it and then opened it back up.

To his surprise, she reappeared as a Pokemon with really not that much physical differences other than a purple glow around her body and two yellow points sticking out of the tops of her head.

"You're-" Venus started to say.

"An Alakazam," Sabrina finished for her as she looked herself over approvingly, "just as I suspected."

"What I'm curious about is how come you turned into an evolved Pokemon?" Venus asked, "That has never happened before. They usually start out at the lowest evolution at level 5."

"That would be because no one else has really honed and trained their Pokemon powers while still a human," Sabrina explained, "I'd say I'm at around level 30 already, which is high enough for an Abra to evolve into a Kadabra. Then since technically I was being traded from another trainer, being myself to Ash, I ended up evolving fully into an Alakazam. I'm grateful as it's exactly the Pokemon I wanted to be as well as needed to be."

Sabrina then reached over and grabbed and held up 3 items. The first was a gym badge which she handed to him.

"Since you caught me, I consider it winning against me," Sabrina said, "you would have won anyway."

"Thank you," He told her gratefully, happy to finally have his last gym badge. It had proven to be rather easy to win, but he wasn't about to complain, he had plenty more tough challenges ahead for the Pokemon League. Then it hit him. He was going to the Pokemon League!

He couldn't resist jumping for joy for a moment before calming down to let Sabrina continue as she held up her 2nd and 3rd items, which he noted were both a Mega Ring and Mega Stone.

"As you were already aware you aren't the only trainer with these," She told him, "I was using them myself, but now I no longer have a need for them other than to be used on myself. You may have the ring if you would like."

He took it gratefully as it would prove to be very useful. Previously he was having to only be able to Mega evolve one Pokemon at a time. This would allow for two at once which probably wasn't all that useful unless his Pokemon battled each other…which they did an awful lot.

She then held up the Mega Stone and explained, "This would be my Alakazite, which will allow me to evolve into my greatest form. Feel free to use it on me when you would like."

He then pressed the new ring he had obtained and used it on her, causing her to immediately start Mega evolving. By the time she was done, she still hadn't changed much physically, other than actually being just a bit shorter than she had been previously.

"Much better," She approved before floating over to him using her own psychic energy to levitate herself.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Like what I was always meant to be," Sabrina confided before saying, "now then I do believe this is how your Pokemon usually do it."

To his surprise, she leaned in and kissed him before pulling away as she said, "just so you knew what my intentions were concerning that."

Okay, he thought, apparently he had another Pokemon as well as girlfriend. He merely just shrugged his shoulders and went with it. Really this was just almost expected by now and he was okay with that. Besides it was just an added bonus that all of his girlfriends were hot including Sabrina.

As they left the gym, Venus suggested that they go down to the Pokemon Center and get one final account of their Pokemon team before the Pokemon League. This is what they ended up with.

List 1

Name: Pikachu

Species: Pikachu

Height: 4'6

Hair: yellow midbutt length

Breast Size: 26D

Level: 57

Moves: Thunderbolt, Fly, Surf, and Brick Break

Characteristics: Lightning bolt shaped tail; pointy yellow ears

Name: Delia

Species: Charizard (Mega Charizard X)

Height: 6'2 (6'6)

Hair: Red (Black) kneelength

Breast Size: 32J (34K)

Level: 55

Moves: Sacred Fire, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Dragon Dance

Characteristics: Huge Orange (Black) wings and (blue) flame tail, pregnant

Name: Pidgeblast

Species: Pidgeot

Height: 5'6 (5'9)

Hair: Golden brown ankle length

Breast Size: 30E (32F)

Level: 55

Moves: Steel Wing, Aeroblast, Return, and U-turn

Name: Misty

Species: Blastoise (Mega Blastoise)

Height: 5'10 (6'1)

Hair: Orange midbutt length

Breast Size: 36H (40L)

Level: 55

Moves: Ice Beam, Surf, Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere

Characteristics: big shell on back with two water guns (water guns on arms and huge cannon on back)

Name: Venus

Species: Venusaur (Mega Venusaur)

Height: 6'7 (6'10)

Hair: black midbutt length

Breast Size: 42K (44M)

Level: 55

Moves: Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Sleep Powder, Giga Drain

Characteristics: Red flowers and green leaves on back

Name: Jessie

Species: Dragonite

Height: 21'9

Hair: red super long

Breast Size: Legendary

Level: 55

Moves: Dragon Pulse, Fire Blast, Wrap, Aqua tail

Characteristics: Very long tail and powerful and big lower body, super long red fire hair

Name: Joy

Species: Blissey

Height: 5'3

Hair: red waist length

Breast Size: 32G

Level: 55

Moves: Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Heal Bell, Softboiled

Characteristics: Plump, egg shaped

Name: Lugia

Species: Lugia

Height: 34'2

Hair: black-blue waist length

Breast Size: Legendary

Level: 100

Moves: Aeroblast, Calm Mind, Psychic, Ancient Power

Characteristics: Much larger size than normal, blue and white wings, pregnant

Name: Rikey

Species: Riolu

Height: 5'6 (5'8)

Hair: Black bra strap length

Breast Size: 28DD (30E)

Level: 55

Moves: Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Iron Tail, Stone Edge

Characteristics: Spikes on hands and feet

Name: Sabrina

Species: Alakazam (Mega Alakazam)

Height: 5'4 (5'2)

Hair: Black kneelength

Breast Size: 28FF (28GG)

Level: 30

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Focus Blast, Shadow Ball

Characteristics: yellow points on top of head, surrounded by psychic energy

Of course he couldn't help but be totally stunned by some of the info on his Pokémon even though he saw them all day everyday.

"You better put me down as well," Celebi argued not wanting to be left out, "I'm going to be turning back into a Pokemon soon."

"Does that mean I'm growing on you?" He teased.

"Just a little," She teased back.

Nevertheless he added her.

Name: Celebi

Species: Human (Celebi)

Height: 5'4

Hair: Green waist length

Breast Size: 28C

Level: 100

Moves: Heal Bell, Giga Drain, Earth Power, Psychic

"That's better," Celebi said approvingly.

"We should do one for you too Ash," Pikachu suggested.

He just sighed and said, "I'm not a Pokemon Pikachu."

"I wonder what Pokemon Ash would be if he were a Pokemon," Venus speculated, "I still haven't been able to figure it out."

"Daisy doesn't seem to have one either as she couldn't be turned," Joy pointed out.

"Actually I believe I can narrow it down a bit," Sabrina answered, "first of all, using the combination of the moves Ash has proven capable of learning-"

"He learned those from having us as his Pokemon though," Misty reminded her.

"He already knew Aura abilities before he even met Rikey," Sabrina countered, "I suspect that might have had an effect as to why Ash felt the need to obtain her when he saw her at the slave market, but he still had that potential already as far as I was able to observe. Then there is also Psychic, which he only found out he could use just now at my gym. Even so there were actually plenty of signs that he could use it throughout your adventures, but I chose to test him then to find out if he really could and I was proven right. Those new moves combined can only be used by a handful of Pokemon: Mew, Giratina, Lucario, Togekiss, and Smeargle."

"He could be a Lucario like me!" Rikey said rather excitedly as this rather appealed to her.

"Probably not actually," Sabrina said, "if he isn't able to be turned so easily it would suggest that he is a legendary like Celebi who also can't be turned very easily which means we could probably eliminate the non-legendaries such as Lucario, Togekiss, and Smeargle which leaves us with Mew and Giratina."

"What about Mewtwo?" Delia chose to bring up before a slight pause and then suddenly adding, "I mean I would guess that such a Pokemon could use those two moves."

Sabrina nodded her head in agreement as she said, "that's definitely a possibility. I've heard of Mewtwo, but know little about them."

"I'd say it hardly matters what Pokemon I would be anyway," Ash pointed out, "I'm perfectly happy being human. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to train all of you."

That got to all of his Pokemon as Pikachu told him, "We're sorry Ash. Let us make it up to you."

"If what you have in mind is what I think it is, wouldn't it be making it up to you?" He teased back to her.

"Uh, Ash, having sex with 11 beautiful women could never be classified as a favor to any of them, only the other way around," Venus argued.

That caused Sabrina to laugh. As far as he could tell, she really liked to laugh.

That was definitely true as he thought of what Venus had said, he was certainly rather lucky, although the significance of the number suddenly struck him. That was almost enough for two full teams with just one Pokemon short. Interesting but probably not all that important right?

"How do you even have the stamina?" Sabrina asked.

He just shrugged and said, "I guess it's just another trait I somehow got from my Pokemon."

Sabrina however did not appear entirely convinced.

"It's a good thing too," Pidgeblast pointed out, "even with just Pikachu he'd be worn out. That girl can just keep going and going and going like the energizer bunny."

"I'm an electric mouse girl not an electric bunny," Pikachu answered, a bit offended.

"Sorry Pikachu, I'm just noting that you are no ordinary Pikachu," Pidgeblast answered, "we all know that."

"Yeah I know," Pikachu agreed easily not really caring at the moment before asking, "Can we have sex now?"

Ash just laughed and nodded his head.

Author's Note: I opted to have Sabrina join the team because I like her, but chose not to earlier because Ash really had enough Pokemon to worry about already. Also the team Ash has will be his final team with their final moves as no other changes will be made other than well…that would be spoiling things.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Looks like we made it," Ash noted as he looked up at the entrance to the huge Pokemon League Stadium in wonder.

"We made it!" Pikachu yelled happily as she did a loop in the air.

There were several other cheers as well as hugs as it was indeed a big moment. It wasn't every day you got to the Pokemon League.

"So where do we go and do now then?" Pidgeblast asked as if unsure.

Sabrina merely smiled slightly and said, "come on, I know where to go."

"How do you know?" Pidgeblast asked.

"Since I've competed here before," She said simply, "gym leaders always have to have all 8 badges of the region in order to even become gym leaders and have at least competed here at least once. You're likely to see a few gym leaders compete here, perhaps even battle them."

Ash gulped a bit worried about who he might have to face. At least he didn't have to face Sabrina, he reminded himself, she was now on his side.

It was interesting getting such a late addition to his team, but she had proven to be quite useful in a lot of ways, including now as she led them over to get registered, where a table had been set up with League officials looking over each of his badges, scrutinizing them to make sure they were real before approving him.

"You'll receive information as to your first battle tonight during the opening ceremony," The League official explained, "typically we get around 32 competitors each year with the top 4 getting a chance to challenge the Elite 4."

"I see," Ash observed, "what if I beat the Elite 4?"

The League Official looked at him like he was crazy to even consider that but she finally said, "I'd focus on just the Pokemon League for now if I was you. You're awfully young to even be here."

He however took that as a compliment as he looked around at his many Pokemon with pride. Without them he knew he wouldn't be here.

Finally they left and Ash went back to their base camp nearby. While they actually did have special rooms for those competing, due to the needs of all his Pokemon, they just wouldn't accommodate them all. Jessie and Lugia for example just weren't going to fit.

"Moltres usually lights the opening ceremony torch," Celebi said.

"I could light that torch," Jessie answered as she let out flames from her mouth.

"She wouldn't be very happy if you did though," Celebi pointed out, "she's kind of prideful about having that honor."

"How bad would it be if I did anyway?" Jessie asked.

"Then we'd likely be having a roast dragon feast for dinner," Celebi replied.

Jessie frowned, but Pikachu just teased her and said, "I think you'd be tasty Jessie."

"Well of course I would," Jessie agreed with a smile.

Indeed she was rather tasty, he had to agree. All 21 feet of her. You'd think it wouldn't be easy keeping not one but essentially 2 giant Pokemon happy but he still managed it.

"You're getting turned on again," Lugia observed.

"Well yeah, with all of you around I'm constantly turned on," Ash pointed out, "which is a good thing too to keep you all happy. I swear I'm just going to have to become a breeder after this is all over."

He could sense Lugia giggle as she imagined him spending a life of sex and popping out more and more babies.

"_I'd say that's just silly, but I want more of your babies,"_ She answered.

"_Maybe you ought to concentrate on the one baby you've still got in you first,"_ Ash reminded her.

Lugia subconsciously rubbed her huge belly at that. She and Delia were supposed to have their children any day now, in fact they were a bit overdue. Lugia's belly wasn't too big in comparison to how big she was, but Delia looked practically ready to pop as she waddled around. He'd asked her if she was sure she wasn't carrying twins, but in response she had just thrown a pillow at him.

He however looked over at Delia now, still looking just as beautiful as ever, her belly thrust out in front of her.

In response, he went over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thanks Ash," She told him sweetly.

"Ready for our baby to come out of you?" He asked her.

She smiled, especially at having heard him use the term 'our baby.'

"Yes," She announced, "very much ready."

It struck him then what she was really getting at. She was ready for the life she dreamed of: to have him as her loving trainer, husband, and father to her children.

For him that included a lot of obligations, and such obligations weren't just for her, he had a lot of other Pokemon that had similar ideas.

How was he supposed to accomplish all of that and still keep them all happy? For him it seemed perhaps his most difficult task that he still had yet to do, which was something since he still did need to conquer the Pokemon League, although as yet he still didn't have a really solid reason as to why.

Just focus on the next step ahead, he told himself, that's what he needed to focus on.

"You look stressed," Jessie observed as she quickly picked him up.

"Hey!" He complained, "I'm not a baby."

"Are you sure about that?" Jessie asked him with a smile, "you look so small. Small enough that you are probably hungry and want to suck on my big boobs."

They had done this little role play before and he had enjoyed it so he went along with it. Each of his Pokemon were different in how they liked sex, with some fast and crazy, others slow and sensual, and he enjoyed each different type.

Jessie however, liked making note of her large size to him as she pulled her shirt and bra down before placing his head directly at her huge nipple, which he popped into his mouth and began to suck gently.

His hands reached up and tried to wrap around the whole boob, which was difficult on account of its sheer size. He even tried lifting it up. Wow! It was heavy.

It was also heaven, currently surrounded by breast flesh and sucking on a delicious nipple.

"Do you like that my baby?" She asked him, "That's right, suck from mommy's tasty breasts."

He began to concentrate on his aura, sending it out to stimulate other parts of her. She let out a moan as he used it on her nether region, stimulating it far better than her finger ever could. That was really the game changer and what made their sexual relationship possible. He could do it to just one specific area or…

She moaned even louder as he let her feelings of pleasure wash over her entire body, causing her to shake a bit which sent both mountains of boob jiggling.

"More!" She demanded.

"More?" He asked her, "Does mommy want to feel like a real woman?"

"Yes!" She insisted.

He increased the intensity, causing her to shake even more. He then projected an aura that made her feel like she was being kissed passionately, something that he could feel as well as her. In fact he could feel the whole thing. He could feel like he was massaging every inch of her huge breasts and butt, while stimulating her pussy, and kissing her delicious lips all at the same time. It was a level of intensity no ordinary human could ever achieve, but he could.

By the time he had finished, Jessie was totally spent, feeling like she had been done about 3 different times when in reality it was just one as he had indeed cum inside her even if he really didn't need to.

When he got down off of her, he found Celebi waiting for him, who reached forward and began kissing him which he eagerly responded to.

His hands were all over Celebi while her hands were all over him. Normal sex was good too.

"I want to be your Pokemon Ash," Celebi declared, not for the first time.

"I do too," He agreed as he held up the only item he still had on him, an Ultra ball he kept trying to use to capture Celebi with. Unfortunately it never seemed to work and this time was no exception as when he tried to get it to open up and capture her, it did nothing.

Celebi sighed and said, "maybe next time. I really do feel like I'm getting close."

"We'll keep trying," He promised her.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

That night Ash and company came for the opening ceremonies. Before it began the other competitors were also waiting.

Most of his Pokemon were inside their balls, partly in order to keep their identities a secret from the other competitors, but he still had Pikachu, Celebi, and then Sabrina, who was wearing a disguise in order to keep from being recognized. He soon learned why as evidently she wanted to be there to point people out to him, but not be recognized by them.

"That there is Will, he uses mostly Psychic types like I used to," Sabrina pointed out to him, "Good trainer, but I always beat him so I wouldn't worry too much about him."

"I saw Koga just a second ago," Ash admitted.

"Yeah, usually get at least a few of the gym leaders here competing," She agreed, "I usually liked to compete myself actually. I can also help you defeat Koga."

"He also had Poison types and you had Psychic types though so you had an advantage anyway," He reminded her.

"True," She answered with a grin, "just get a good nice Psychic type then and you'll be fine."

"Would you be referring to yourself?" He asked her.

She nodded with a grin, but he chose to just kiss her and remind her gently, "I'm not sure that would be such a good idea."

"Why? Because I'm lower leveled than the rest of your Pokemon?" She asked him.

"No, because I don't want him recognizing you and having your identity revealed in front of the entire world," He pointed out honestly.

"Good point," She agreed before kissing him back.

"Ash?" He heard someone ask.

He broke away from the kiss with Sabrina and turned around to see Ritchie standing there.

"Ritchie?" Ash asked in surprise and delight as he went and hugged him briefly.

"How long as it been?" Ritchie asked as he looked him up and down.

"Like 10 or 11 months or something like that," Ash answered.

The last time he had seen Ritchie, he was still working on getting his last couple of badges, now it appeared he had finally made it like he had.

"I see you've still got your Pikachu," Ritchie noted with a smile.

"Hi Ritchie and hi Sparky," Pikachu greeted him as well as Sparky, Ritchie's own Pikachu and wife. Last time they had seen Sparky, she had been heavily pregnant, but wasn't so now as she held her baby Pichu in her arms.

The two Pikachu rubbed their electric cheeks against each other in greeting.

"Congratulations on the baby even though I'm sure it's already been awhile since they were born," Ash told Ritchie.

Ritchie scratched the back of his head a bit sheepishly before admitting, "yeah, and I've even had a couple more children born to me since then actually, my family just seems to keep on growing. You'll find the more girlfriends or wives you have the more babies you inevitably get."

"I'm just starting to find that out," Ash answered, "two of my girlfriends are pregnant with our children now."

Ritchie didn't seem at all surprised as he said, "yeah, I would have guessed that you'd already have children."

"It should be any day now," Ash admitted, "definitely before the League ends."

"Well we've got our work cut out for us anyway," Ritchie informed him, "there are a lot of tough trainers here."

"True," Ash agreed, "I've been training a ton to get ready."

"You'd have to be to have gotten here so fast," Ritchie agreed, "I think you might have even just beat Cynthia for the youngest trainer ever to get to the Pokemon League."

"Well I've had a lot of help," Ash answered sheepishly.

"Cynthia is actually hosting the tournament by the way," Ritchie added.

"Really?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Well she is the champion which if either of us are extremely lucky, we'll get a chance to face," Ritchie answered.

He was about to reply, when suddenly Cynthia herself walked in, looking if anything more powerful than ever.

"Greetings fellow trainers," She announced to each of them, "congratulations on getting this far. You should each be profoundly proud of yourselves. Some of you may have battled here in the past while for others it may be your first time. Regardless, it is important that each of you abide by the rules which are relatively very loose: each trainer will be obliged to choose 6 Pokemon before each battle. Then those 6 Pokemon will be displayed to your opponent, while your opponent's Pokemon are displayed to you. You will then be given 2 minutes to choose 3 Pokemon from the 6 you already chose to actually battle with.

During the battle, attacks that are meant to more permanently harm or injure and especially those that put the Pokemon's life at risk are prohibited and will count as a forfeit by the perpetrator. Also as a new rule this year, Mega Evolutions are restricted to being used only once per battle."

That would be something he would need to think about then, Ash noted. Also as he glanced around he noticed that most of the trainers around didn't seem curious about just what Mega Evolutions were, either from seeing them in action or possibly from having one of their own.

Cynthia however continued as she said, "the battle will then end when all of a trainer's Pokemon have fainted, the winner will then advance to the next round. There will be 4 rounds in total, with the 4 remaining trainers getting a chance to challenge the Elite 4. A trainer who manages to beat a member of the Elite Four then has the right to claim that member's spot if they wish, which is a great honor. Those who beat all 4 members of the Elite 4 then will be facing me."

As she finished speaking, her eyes looked directly at him, causing him to actually feel a bit of fear. Cynthia was going to be really, really tough, there was no doubt about that, and quite honestly he wasn't sure he even was good enough to beat her, but then again, now surrounded by so many strong trainers, he wasn't sure he could even get past the first round.

"_Of course we will,"_ Sabrina reminded him telepathically, having picked up on his fear. Fear was something she very easily picked up on he noted as she often used it to her advantage to defeat her opponents. Somehow he felt he shouldn't give his opponents the same advantage.

Sabrina opted to go back into her pokeball after that as they would then be going out into the public eye very soon.

After Cynthia was done speaking, they were then allowed to walk out into the center of the stadium where an entire crowd of people were waiting.

As Ash walked out, he couldn't help but feel nervous for a second…that is until Pikachu took his hand to reassure him.

"Let's do it Ash!" She said bravely.

He nodded his head in agreement and walked out there. No matter what though, he couldn't help but be shocked by just how many people there were. Twenty-five thousand people. That's how many were in the stadium, all cheering, all staring directly at them. Thousands of eyes were likely looking directly at him.

"Don't do anything embarrassing," Celebi warned with a smile.

"I'll try not to," Ash promised, but then of course Pikachu had to be the one to do something embarrassing as she slipped and fell right on her face. He helped pick her back up.

"Sorry, just a little excited," She admitted.

"I can understand that," He agreed before going back to look at the crowd. He knew that each trainer was allowed their own cheering section of family, friends, and their own Pokemon, but he wasn't expecting to have one of his own.

Yet then he spotted them…all of his Pokemon. All of the many various Pokemon that he had caught and sent to the other world were now back, many appearing to have changed a great deal after evolving while others apparently already had children of their own. While truthfully he'd had little interaction with many of them, he was still extremely grateful and happy to see them as they cheered and waved louder as soon as they saw him looking at them.

"My, you've got a lot of fans," Ritchie noted beside him as he looked over at his fan section, "are all of those yours?"

"It looks like it," Ash agreed with a sigh.

"How many Pokemon is that anyway?" Ritchie asked.

"I stopped counting awhile back, but easily over 100 if I had to guess," Ash admitted.

Ritchie whistled as he commented, "That's an awful lot of Pokemon, how do you even manage to care for them all?"

"I don't really," Ash admitted, "all those have really just took care of themselves. In a lot of ways, they don't even really feel like mine."

"I know what you mean," Ritchie agreed, "I've got a lot of Pokemon too, not nearly as much as you, but still it's kind of hard to keep track of them all."

"True," Ash agreed, "I'm not even sure what I'm even going to do with them all after this."

That however would have to be worked out later, because the ceremony began with Cynthia saying a few words before she inclined her head to look at the Pokemon League torch…which was suddenly lit as Moltres swooped down from the sky, lighting it on fire with a great deal of swooping and diving and letting out bursts of flame for the crowd.. Jessie would likely have called her a showoff even if she would have likely done it much the same way.

So it begins, he thought…

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Fifteen minutes before his first battle was supposed to start and he was frantically running around, looking for his other Mega Ring.

"Where is it?" He asked desperately. He could not afford to be late; he needed to be ready and prepared for his first battle which was against Koga. His last battle with Koga had been relatively easy; he did not expect it to be so now.

"You're wearing it," Misty reminded him.

He glanced down at his hand and noticed that indeed he was.

"Oops," He said, feeling a bit dumb. He'd just been so nervous he'd totally forgotten to even check there.

"You're going to do just fine," Venus told him gently as she patted his back.

"Yeah, I just wish I could be there to watch," Lugia said, a bit sadly.

He'd been hoping to have her have the baby already so she could shrink down and disguise herself safely, but apparently not yet.

"Maybe you could fly up into the clouds and watch from high up or something," Venus suggested.

Lugia however had a strange look on her face as she admitted, "oh no, I can't, I'm going to be having a baby in about an hour."

He was about to ask just what she meant, when suddenly he heard the sound of water splashing.

"Sorry," Lugia apologized as if she had done something wrong.

However all of them who had heard that splash looked over at her.

"I think your water just broke," Joy informed her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lugia asked curiously.

"It means you're going to be having a baby in a little bit," Joy answered.

"Oh, I already knew that," Lugia said, having likely already having foreseen it psychically, "did you know that?"

"Yes," Ash confirmed, now aware that Lugia was about to give birth to his first child…while he was scheduled to have a battle.

"Alright," Lugia replied, "did you also know that Delia is just about to have her baby?"

"What are you talking about?" Delia asked before she suddenly gave a small groan before there was a similar splash of water.

You've got to be kidding me, Ash thought. Both of his pregnant girlfriends were about to give birth, and he had a battle to get to?

Well, he knew where his priorities lay as he went to go help both of them.

"Ash, you need to go," Delia reminded him even as he grasped her arm.

"I'm not leaving you both at a time like this," Ash insisted.

"Ash, if you don't go now, you'll have to forfeit the entire competition," She reminded him.

"You're more important than just a silly tournament," He insisted.

"It's not just a silly tournament," Delia said even as she began breathing heavily, "The whole world is at stake! You need to go over there now! Besides it will be awhile anyway."

He wasn't sure just why she was insisting so much, but finally and very reluctantly he nodded and promised, "I'm going to win this battle as fast as I can and get back to you, okay?"

"We'll just have to really up our game," Jessie suggested, "come on, I'll fly you there."

He hopped on her back and they flew away, landing right next to a stunned Koga and League official.

Ash then looked around at the equally stunned audience. He hadn't exactly intended to make such a grand entrance, flying in on a giant Dragonite. However Jessie totally ate it up as she let out several loud roars and bursts of flame.

"Stop showing off," He insisted, but made no further comment when she just ignored him.

The League official finally recovered from his surprise as he announced, "the two trainers will then choose their 6 Pokemon."

Yeah, yeah, Ash thought, wanting to speed the whole process up. He now had major extra incentive to win, and win very fast. The good thing was that this was his strategy to begin with as he knew Koga relied upon slowing his opponents down enough for various status effects he used such as poison and confusion to cause some serious damage.

He quickly selected 6 Pokemon with Koga doing the same before each of their choices were revealed to him.

He looked over Koga's Pokemon, not at all surprised by the Pokemon he saw there before immediately choosing some of his fastest Pokemon. Jessie, Pikachu, and Rikey would do.

However he still had to wait for Koga, who seemed to be taking an incredibly long time, or at least it seemed like it to him.

"Could you just hurry up and choose?" Ash insisted, rather impatiently and rudely. He would have to be forgiven for that.

Koga looked up at him and stated, "you must learn to be patient, young one. "Fwahahahaha! I am Koga, master of the timely attack. I live in shadows, a ninja! My intricate style will confound and destroy you! Confusion, sleep, poison... Prepare to be the victim of my sinister technique! Fwahahahaha! Pokémon is not merely about brute force-you shall see soon enough!"

Maybe he might have cared whatever garbage Koga was talking about at some other time, but he really didn't now. He also suspected Koga would only say something as equally ridiculous if he were to mention he had two soon-to-be mothers to get back to.

What happened after that was really a blur to him as his mind was still very clearly focused on Delia and Lugia. Fortunately his Pokemon were actually extra focused and determined to win as quick as possible.

Despite Koga probably being a challenging and competent opponent for somebody, for him and his Pokemon at that exact moment, he had absolutely no chance. He was defeated so quick the announcer barely had time to even say what was happening. As soon as he was declared the winner, he rushed off as he got on Jessie's back again, ignoring the several protests as to why he was leaving so soon.

It didn't matter though; he needed to get back there.

As soon as he got back, he rushed over to where Lugia and Delia were lying side by side. Both of them were going through contractions, but Lugia was a bit further along as she was already starting to push.

"_Ash! I need you! It hurts!"_ She practically screamed in his mind.

She grabbed his hand and he just ignored the fact that it felt like she could crush it into jelly considering how hard she was squeezing.

"Come on, keep pushing!" Joy encouraged her, "you're almost there!"

"Argghhhhh!" Lugia pushed with all her might and then…

A loud cry was heard as Joy then held up the new infant in her arms.

Wow, he thought as he looked down at his first born. She was beautiful, he thought. It didn't matter about anything else at that exact moment, he swore he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

In most ways, she looked more obviously like her mom, being the same species of Pokemon with her long white tail and wings, but her eyes at least…yeah those were definitely his.

Joy put the newly born infant into her mother's arms, making her appear even more tiny than she already was. Lugia's baby appeared to be only slightly bigger than the average newborn, which in some ways was a good thing, it would be rather difficult with a baby that was say bigger than he was.

"She's so little," Misty observed as she looked down at her in wonder.

"The labor probably wasn't all that hard for you then if she's just that small," Jessie noted.

"Shut up," Lugia told her as she Aeroblasted Jessie away in response, which in his mind felt justified. He'd felt some of the pain Lugia had experienced, it having gone through their link. He wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anybody and he'd only felt a little bit of it.

He went over to grab and hold his new daughter for himself while she looked back up at him in interest.

"Hi, I'm your daddy," He told her as he gently touched her tiny infant hand.

"I'm your mommy of course," Lugia added as she also looked over and smiled at their baby. Their baby, what a wonderful thought he realized.

"So did you finally decide on a name?" Joy asked.

"Ashley!" Pikachu suggested yet again.

In response, the baby let out a small puff of air in response.

"We were going to call her Brisa, which means wind," Ash reminded her.

"She likes Ashley more," Pikachu insisted.

"How about we ask her which one then?" Lugia suggested, "What do you think about the name Ashley? Blow a puff of air to answer."

He didn't expect her to reply, but instead he felt a puff of air hit him.

"Told you," Pikachu said proudly.

"Hold on, what about Brisa?" He asked her.

Instead of another puff of air, there was nothing.

He looked over at Lugia and asked her telepathically, "what do you think?"

"I like Brisa, but I do like Ashley too," She admitted.

He just smiled and said, "I think I have an idea."

"Ashley Brisa Ketchum," He said aloud.

Before anything further could be said however he suddenly heard Delia yell at him, reminding him that he had yet another baby to deliver.

He went over to her, giving her the hand that hadn't yet been crushed by Lugia…which probably wasn't a good idea, because as she clenched down on it he realized he'd likely now have two totally unusable hands. He managed to stifle the yell of pain he had.

Venus, who had been the one supervising this birth, but was quickly joined by Joy now that she was starting to push, said, "just hang in there Delia."

"Maybe wanting kids wasn't such a good idea," Delia admitted as she then let out a scream of pain.

"You're only saying that now, you told me earlier you wanted like a dozen," He reminded her.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" She screamed at him as she then let out another huge push and then…another cry was heard.

For the 2nd time in only a few minutes, Joy held up a newly born infant in her arms as he looked over her appearance. She was a Charmander, a small tail with a tiny flame at the end. Still it was another girl, another beautiful daughter of his that Delia and he had already figured out a name for: Adara, which meant fire.

Joy gave Adara over to her mother, who held her in her arms. Ash then looked over at both infants, being held by their mothers.

Wow, he couldn't help but think. Wow, wow, wow. He was now a father to two beautiful children. He just couldn't get over that. This was a truly amazing day. Despite all the stress and worry, he was a father now and his girlfriends were okay, and that was all that mattered.

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Ash told Venus.

"Use Ice Beam!" Pryce, his opponent told his Pokemon, his Abomasnow.

What with Johto and Kanto sharing a Pokemon League, he would be encountering Pokemon he hadn't ever encountered before, at least not in this world.

Fortunately with Venus special ability in her Mega form, the normally supereffective Ice attack failed to do heavy damage. It was however not so for Pryce's Abomasnow. When it got hit, it got knocked down… and then failed to get up.

"The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The announcer roared.

Ash couldn't help but smile, he'd managed to win his 2nd battle. It had been particularly tough when Pryce had used his Mega Glalie which managed to get in a lucky one hit knockout Sheer Cold against Jessie, but ultimately he had succeeded.

Also fortunately after this battle, he did not have to rush back to assist with two pregnancies so he took the time to wave to the crowd as well as congratulate Pryce on a good battle.

Afterwards, he then tried to head out. A fast moving figure then rushed up to him, nearly tackling him in the process.

"Good job Ash," Jenny congratulated him.

"Thanks," He replied.

In truth he felt a bit nervous being around her or any of the Pokemon he had kept in the other world. In some regards, while he knew it needed to be done, he felt sort of like he abandoned them. Jenny however didn't seem all that bothered by it though.

"So Ash," Jenny asked, "some of us were sort of wondering just what you intended to do with us after this is all over?"

"Well, what would you like to do?" He pointedly asked her, deciding this was probably the best answer he could give.

Jenny seemed to think for a moment before saying, "After having discussed it, we were kind of thinking about creating a small town or community of our own like the one we had back in that other world. We could maybe start families of our own and live life the best we can."

It sounded like a good idea so he asked, "And just where were you intending to live? In the other world?"

"Actually," Jenny admitted, "we've decided we would really like it…if we could have it here…with you as our leader."

Okay, that was a lot to take in, he couldn't help but think. Honestly while having given some thought to what he would do afterwards, he just wasn't sure. While in his coma he had just gone on never ending adventures, visiting never ending regions and towns and encountering and capturing never ending new Pokemon. However that had been totally fine with him with his restless personality and somehow at least for a long time he'd come to believe that it would be like that in real life too. Yet it was obvious that would not and could not be the case. He needed to move on with his life eventually.

Finally unsure what to say he just whistled as he confessed, "I'm not sure I would be leader material."

Jenny merely smiled and said, "I'd say you've done a fine job so far with the Pokemon you've had with you for most of your journey."

"They did most of the work," Ash claimed with a shrug.

"You don't need to be modest," Jenny argued, "you've done a fantastic job, and that's why all of your Pokemon still want to have you as your trainer and not just the ones you've had with you. While it is partially your decision…we would really all like to stay with you from now on."

He thought for a moment before finally saying with a smile, "well I guess I'd better find some more beds for you all."

It seemed like an obvious decision. He was indeed the one who had caught them all even if he'd had little interaction with them, and a good trainer did what was best for his Pokemon, from the weakest to the strongest. Of course if they wanted to be released he'd be happy to do that for them as well, but if they wanted to stay with him, he really couldn't deny them such a desire. That at least apparently could be decided on right now, even though it would undoubtedly also create plenty of new challenges to figure out.

Jenny smiled back and then said, "Thanks Ash."

Even so as he looked over at his cheering section which he noted had indeed grown exceedingly large at 112 Pokemon, a number he had reached after getting a head count. Arceus, there were certainly a lot of them. Some of them were just infants born recently, including the two of his own, but it was still quite a large number. It had been much easier to handle what with only having a small fraction of them actually with him, but now that they were all here, he was a bit shocked by just how many Pokemon he really had.

They would all need love and encouragement, and in some cases more, he noted. It almost seemed overwhelming to him with what he had to accomplish just with that alone. In order to drive home the point of his party having grown so much he was then surrounded by his many Pokemon wanting to congratulate him as he received plenty of hugs as well as kisses and not all of them were from his girlfriends.

He was really unsure how to respond to the kisses.

"You know, you could respond better, Ash," Jessie suggested as she elbowed him and then quickly kissed him herself.

"How am I supposed to respond?" He asked her.

"You could try kissing back," Jessie teased him back.

He supposed there was a point to be learned from all this. It was of course really common for Pokemon to want to get together with their trainer, especially ones they perceived to be a really good trainers which he had to admit he probably was. Even ones who might not get together with their trainer on a more permanent basis might still want the opportunity to at least have children with them. It seemed likely from what he had heard from other trainers with lots of Pokemon that he would be asked to fill in as a breeder. While he had a few male Pokemon, it certainly wasn't enough to make up for the many female Pokemon wanting to start families of their own and have children.

Again he felt overwhelmed and while surrounded by his Pokemon, he couldn't help but feel alone somehow.

"_You aren't alone,"_ He heard Lugia tell him through their mental link, _"you have all of us."_

He thought back to her, _"that's why I can't help but feel alone."_

"_How can you feel alone when you are around many others?"_ Lugia asked in confusion.

Sighing at her lack of understanding, he tried to explain.

"_I just feel like there is so much expected of me from everyone and I have to do things no one else can do, I just wish there was more than one of me to do it all,"_ Ash commented.

Lugia however said something very interesting as she suggested, _"maybe that's why there were originally two Ashs. With just one you have twice as much you have to accomplish."_

That was certainly something to think about, he thought. It was easy to forget, but in reality he was still someone living another Ash's life. Had circumstances been different his life would have been very different, with it likely ending up very similar to what he had gone through in his coma with neverending adventures. Or would it? He certainly wouldn't have had his Pokemon as his girlfriends or have children with them that was for certain. Yet eventually he would have settled down right? Maybe with a family of his own?

However such an idea seemed just too foreign to him now. He indeed did already have a family, although rather a large one that seemed to have recently exploded and whatever happened, at least he knew he was sticking with them. Looking over at Delia who was currently nursing baby Adara, he recognized at any rate, he'd always have some new adventures to look forward to.

He walked over to her through the crowd in order to see how she and the baby were doing.

"Mmm, I love being a mom," Delia commented before looking up at him as Adara continued to suckle at her breast.

"I'm glad," Ash told her.

"Of course, I'm also eager to get back to battling, I would say I'll be good to go for the next one," She replied.

"I think you might want a bit more time to recuperate first," Ash insisted.

"I'm good to go Ash," Delia argued back stubbornly.

He sighed, wondering just how he was supposed to explain it to her that he just wanted to make sure she was okay and not take any unnecessary risks.

"You don't need to worry Delia, not with who we're facing next we've got this one," Jessie told her.

"Wait, who are we facing next?" He asked her.

"Domino," Jessie told him.

Domino! The girl from Team Rocket he had…

"When did this happen?" He asked her.

"About 2 minutes ago when the match up board got updated," Jessie admitted, "of course you were too busy making out with your Pokemon for that."

"I was not making out," Ash insisted, "and they kissed me."

He really was hoping to be able to explain away that.

"Right, and I'm sure you totally hated it," Jessie teased back.

He had no reply to that.

"I wasn't even aware Domino was in the tournament," Delia observed.

"Neither did I until I watched her battle earlier, I have to say I was pretty impressed," Venus told them as she walked up to them.

"Impressed with Domino?" Jessie questioned, "She's a pushover."

"I definitely wouldn't call her a pushover," Venus replied, "we got lucky last time we beat her."

Of course at that exact time, Pikachu entered the conversation and said, "I'll just fly circles around her."

He however just shook his head and knew not to take anything for granted.

"Well now I have to battle then," Delia claimed, "you'll need me."

"No, you're not!" He insisted.

"Why not?" Delia asked as she looked back at him defiantly, straightening herself up to her full height, which since she was taller than him, made her seem even more intimidating than she might be already.

Even so he wasn't ready to back down, hoping to help her understand.

"_I've got this Ash,"_ Sabrina told him mentally.

"It's for two reasons," Sabrina then spoke verbally, "first of all, it's because he loves you, and second because he wants you fully prepared and rested for the battles to come. It won't be long before he'll be taking on the Elite Four! He'll need you as one of his best Pokemon at the top of your game for then. These other rounds he doesn't have to worry so much."

It made so much sense that Delia even went for it as she nodded her head and said, "I suppose I can see that."

With that issue resolved, he left and went to go thank Sabrina for that in about as much privacy as he could get at that moment.

"Thanks for doing that for me," He thanked her.

"No problem," She said, "you just have to know how to appeal to your audience. Delia for example as a Charizard has a lot of pride. I merely tried to appeal to that."

"I see," He observed, "I suppose it's a good thing I have you around."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find having me around is a very good thing," Sabrina told him before placing a kiss on his lips.

Out of all of his girlfriends, he of course knew Sabrina the least, more on the same level as the newly returned Pokemon from the other world but he was fast growing to like her.

She looked straight into his eyes for a moment before commenting, "So it appears you've got a lot going on in your mind."

"Did you just read my mind?" He asked her.

"No, I just guessed that," She admitted, "of course you are free to read my mind whenever you want."

"Good to know, but I can't say I would know how," He answered.

"I'll have to show you, it's quite a useful ability," She replied back.

He let out a sigh and said, "I have to confess I really don't know all of my abilities, I just seem to keep getting new ones."

"Try being an actual Pokemon," She joked before then asking, "So what is really on your mind?"

He sighed and said, "everything really."

"Everything is a rather broad subject, perhaps we could narrow it down a bit," Sabrina suggested.

"I mean, the tournament, all of my Pokemon and what I'm going to do with them, starting a family and having kids, it's a lot to take in," Ash answered.

Sabrina nodded before saying, "the future can indeed be scary even when you know what is about to happen. In fact I would say it is actually scarier sometimes. You obviously know what needs to happen, but it doesn't mean you aren't concerned about just how it will all work out."

Wise words, he thought.

"True," He agreed, "it seems almost better not to think about the future and just let things run its natural course."

She smiled and said, "Now you understand me a bit better. While I can see the future, it doesn't mean I'll like what I see. For example, it was hard for me to accept at first that I was destined to become your Pokemon, and not only that eventually your wife and mother to your children."

This conversation was proving to be even deeper and more meaningful than he had thought.

"You already know that?" He asked, noticing just how confident she sounded about the mention of becoming his wife and then a mother, two things that had yet to happen. Still they didn't sound too bad in all honesty.

"Of course," She agreed, "you will have many wives and have children with many others. Through your loins will come the birth of a great nation, where peace and prosperity will reign between humans and Pokemon. The start of all that began just yesterday with the birth of your first two children."

He was stunned, shocked by such a declaration from her.

"You saw all that?" He asked incredulously.

She however then shook her head and admitted, "It is merely a possible future, as the future is never truly set in stone. I also know there is just as likely another scenario where you fail and the world is destroyed."

"I see," He noted with a frown, "so my options are either to become father of a great nation or see the world be destroyed."

"I'd like to think there is another option," A female voice challenged as she came over to him.

He looked over to see that it was Domino. He groaned a bit, rather unhappy to see her. The last time he had seen her, she had tried to kidnap him and also turned Celebi into a human.

Yet as he went to call his Pokemon over, she held up her hands and said, "don't worry, I don't plan to harm you Ash Ketchum, while tempting, my boss has forbidden it. For some reason he seems to think you're too special to be harmed. Personally I can't see why he would think that."

"Why are you here then?" He asked her coldly.

She smiled slightly before saying, "merely to wish you luck in our battle tomorrow. I'd imagine you'll need it."

"Hardly, Pikachu even managed to beat your strongest Pokemon," Ash countered.

"Who said Chena was my best Pokemon?" Domino insisted.

"You did, the last time we battled," He pointed out.

"Perhaps then, but now it appears I've added a new addition to my team," She argued, "One I'm sure you should already be familiar with. You've faced him before."

He knew without needing to ask that it was Darkrai. Domino would be using Darkrai in their battle tomorrow and that filled him with concern. Darkrai was definitely a challenging foe, one he could only hope to beat with another legendary…which he didn't currently have one able to battle.

"Well then, see you tomorrow," Domino said with a smug grin before leaving.

As she left, he couldn't help but feel he really needed to figure out a new strategy.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

"I'll battle Darkrai!" Lugia volunteered boldly during the meeting that night to decide how to take on Domino and Darkrai.

"No," Joy insisted back, "you still need to rest and recuperate Lugia."

"I'm a legendary, I can take it," Lugia argued back, "besides who else can take on Darkrai?"

There was a lot of shifting of feet, as well as tails, wings, etc. as there were a lot of different Pokemon there. All 112 of them in fact as they had decided to have a group meeting with everyone in attendance.

As for Celebi, she felt pretty torn. On the one hand, she knew that if she was a legendary, she should have no trouble taking on Darkrai, he was her mortal opponent, she even existed partially to keep him in check, just as Darkrai himself kept Cresselia in check. So the whole thing just plain worried her that she could do nothing about it.

What was even more alarming was the fact that apparently Darkrai had decided to allow himself to be caught by a trainer. That just didn't seem to be Darkrai's style, as far as she knew he had never allowed himself to be trainer owned before.

It then struck her just then it wasn't really her style either to be trainer owned and yet here she was, wanting more than anything to be caught by Ash and become his Pokemon. Or did she? If she really did want it that badly, wouldn't that have already happened by now? In truth, she still felt like something was missing only she didn't know what it was and it appeared she really, really needed to figure that out and resolve it fast.

"I'll do it," She suddenly shouted out to the audience.

Over 100 pairs of eyes turned to look at her, some with surprise, some with pity, others with an emotion akin to faith.

"You're still a human though," Misty pointed out the obvious.

"Not for much longer," Celebi announced, "I have an idea."

In truth, she had no such idea, but she wanted to make everyone feel more at ease until she could come up with one. Besides, her problem centered on Ash, spending time with him she felt would help him resolve the problem.

"What's the plan?" Venus asked.

"Come with me Ash," Celebi suggested to him.

Ash nodded and then went to follow her over to where they could be alone and away from the others. As soon as they had, he guessed, "you have no plan or idea do you?"

"No," She admitted with a sigh, "how did you know?"

"Maybe I could just somehow tell or I think I'm getting a better grip on my psychic abilities," Ash commented, "Sabrina noticed it and was offering to teach me earlier but…"

Something did come to her mind as she observed, "in that case, I do have an idea as I can try and help teach you that. I think it might help me and my problem as well."

"Alright," He agreed, "so do I need to meditate or-"

He was interrupted by her smashing her lips into his. Meditation might be great and all, but this was easily her favorite way of teaching this. The principle behind it being that the close physical and emotional proximity would help jumpstart the transferal of thoughts and emotions. Ash was already somewhat familiar with this through his Aura use, so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for him to learn. She also tried hard to project herself onto him, filling her mind with various thoughts and images about herself and her life, many things she hadn't thought about in hundreds of years, but were very much a vital part of her.

As she did so, she couldn't help but think about just who she was. She was always Celebi, bound neither by time nor space, nor any being; free to go wherever she pleased. A life with Ash seemed almost the opposite of that and yet…she still wanted it, just maybe not enough.

Finally they broke apart, and Ash couldn't help but just say, "Wow. So that was…something."

"Indeed," She agreed, "so what did you pick up on?"

"Everything it would seem," Ash answered, "I just…never knew those things about you."

"Indeed," She agreed with another sigh, "I tried to show you just who I am. I'm not really like your other Pokemon I suppose with not wanting to be tied down."

"Actually, I would say the opposite," Ash pointed out, "I'd say plenty of my Pokemon didn't want to be tied down at first, but fortunately I'm on a Pokemon journey, visiting many different places and having many different adventures."

"You won't be for much longer," Celebi reminded him, "your journey is almost over. You and all your Pokemon will probably settle down somewhere."

The look on Ash's face had a lot of mixed emotions in it, she noted after she said that.

"Sabrina suggested that but the future isn't set in stone," Ash answered, "frankly the idea of settling down and staying in one place with nothing to do scares the Darkrai out of me. A part of me really just wants to keep travelling forever."

"I'd travel with you anywhere Ash," Celebi told him honestly, "besides there are so many wonderful and amazing places and times we could see together."

"I'm sure we will have the opportunity," He agreed, "however I do have to admit something. While I would like to do that and travel forever, I also realize I now have responsibilities. I have two children now who need me to be there for them. I can't have them be constantly traveling around, placed in danger like I constantly was on my journey."

Celebi thought about that for a moment before telling him, "that's a really good point. Only I don't have such responsibilities."

"You don't yet," Ash reminded her, "I can't help but somehow feel like one day you will have many children, children who are very much like you in their desire to help make the world a better place, traveling around it to bring life and beauty wherever they go."

It did truly sound wonderful to her, Celebi noted. She definitely did want that. Maybe it would require some sacrifices on her part, but she felt that it was necessary.

"I do believe you just saw the future," She commented hopefully.

"Maybe or perhaps I'm wrong and the future isn't set in stone anyway," Ash answered a bit unsure of himself.

She however took his hand and told him, "Well I'm making it a reality. Get out a pokeball, it's time."

How she knew it would work this time, she wasn't sure, but she somehow felt that whatever was missing had finally snapped into place as Ash withdrew a pokeball from his pocket and tossed it at her.

This time instead of it merely bouncing off of her, she felt herself being enveloped inside the ball and the next thing she knew, she was somewhere else.

She had visited and traveled to many different places and dimensions, but never a place like this. She couldn't see anything, nor hear anything, but she felt warm and totally relaxed and comfortable. She was inside of a pokeball now which was a welcome feeling. Finally she was Ash's Pokemon.

Yet before she could fully adjust she was then released from the ball and she came out to see Ash standing in front of her, looking at her.

"It worked," He observed with a big smile on his face.

Looking down at her, she saw that he was right. She was Celebi again, the legendary Pokemon. However she was also now Ash's Pokemon and it was the combination of those two realizations that caused her to smile wide and then leap into his arms, tears already starting to come down her face.

"It sure did work," Celebi agreed, "thanks Ash."

He just grinned back at her and kissed her.

"Now then," She then said when they broke apart, "I do believe we should properly celebrate. I don't believe we had the chance to have what I like to call legendary sex yet."

"I don't believe we have," Ash agreed, "Let's fix that right now."

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

The battle with Domino so far was going well, Ash noted as he watched Rikey battle it out with Chena, the 2nd of Domino's Pokemon, the 1st having been a female Gengar which had proven tough for Rikey to beat, but ultimately not impossible.

With a mighty roar, Chena tossed a huge piece of rock at Rikey, which Rikey deftly dodged before delivering a powerful Aura Sphere directly into Chena's exposed midsection. Chena grunted from the impact as she fell down onto her butt.

"Finish her!" Came many cries from the crowd to Rikey.

Rikey was more than happy to oblige as she landed next another solid blow into her opponent, finally knocking her out and earning plenty of applause. Rikey however ignored it and just focused on preparing herself for her next opponent.

In truth, Ash was more than ever convinced that Chena was actually a very strong Pokemon, it was just her trainer that was really the problem. Domino simply wasn't all that good he couldn't help but think and it was that knowledge that convinced him he had a very good chance of winning this.

However now down to her last Pokemon, Domino still wasn't worried as she sent out her last and best Pokemon.

Immediately the entire stadium was surrounded in a dark fog. He could somehow still see Rikey as well as Domino, but everyone else was totally obscured from his view.

"I figured we should get a little more privacy for this battle," Darkrai declared as he also made his entrance.

Ash glanced over at Rikey before telling her, "This isn't your fight Rikey, return!"

After withdrawing her he then sent out Celebi.

Both Darkrai and Domino were very clearly surprised.

"I thought you were supposed to be a human now," Domino pointed out to her.

Celebi however merely smiled back and said, "Well it looks like what you did to me didn't take permanently. Now I'm back and ready to beat you."

Domino tried to throw one of her special flowers at Celebi and turn her human again, but this time, Celebi merely waved it away and destroyed it.

"How did you…?" Domino asked in complete confusion as to why it didn't work.

"Do that?" Celebi finished for her, "I'm a legendary trainer owned Pokemon now, that cheap trick won't work on me anymore."

Domino gave a cry of rage at that.

"So what about you Darkrai?" Celebi then asked him, "What made you decide to become owned by a trainer?"

"I'm not owned by anybody!" Darkrai insisted.

"Yes you are," Domino said, "you're my Pokemon now and I want you to battle and defeat her."

Ash noticed Darkrai seemed to know he couldn't win this one. Having faced Celebi on many occasions he knew he couldn't win even if he didn't want to admit it. Instead he opted for something else.

"That's only what you think," Darkrai insisted, "do you think I would ever let anyone have power over me, especially a weak and pathetic human like you? I just agreed to battle for you because I wanted to destroy this Ash Ketchum. You have no true power over me and I'm going to prove it once and for all."

To Ash's complete surprise, the darkness began to then envelop Domino as she began to disappear.

"What! What are you doing?" She asked in fear.

"Removing you from existence," Darkrai answered with a pitiless stare.

Domino tried to escape as the darkness continued to surround her as she then tossed out her Pokemon Chena to help her…but of course Chena was still knocked out from her recent battle, making her useless.

Reluctantly Ash decided to help save her as he told Celebi, "Go help her."

While Celebi was a bit reluctant too, she also decided that completely removing someone from existence was a fate even Domino did not deserve as she rushed in to help her, surrounding her in a protective bubble before rounding on Darkrai.

"Don't get in my way Celebi," Darkrai told her coldly, "you need to stop interfering where you don't belong."

"What can I say? I can't help but want to get in your way Darkrai," Celebi declared as she launched a flurry of leaves at him.

"Fine!" Darkrai said in frustration, "have it your way then!"

At that, Darkrai disappeared, also causing the blackness to disappear as well with him and Ash could now see the stadium and the audience again, who were all looking around, as if wondering just what had happened.

Domino however surprisingly looked at the referee and declared, "The battle is over. I surrender."

While still a bit confused, the announcer then roared, "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins the battle!"

At that, many cheers erupted, many of them from his own private cheering section. He couldn't help but grin at that.

Author's Note: A few things to point out, first of all dealing with all of Ash's Pokemon is obviously a bit tricky. I wanted Ash to catch a lot of Pokemon as well as need them for later on, but covering all of them in any detail in the story would simply be impossible. Also the idea of them wanting to settle down and start a community with many wanting to have children of their own I felt would be a natural desire. The fact that Ash would be encouraged to provide at least some of them with children would also be a natural thing to occur even if it might make things a bit more complicated. Showing Ash's opinion on such an idea however shows he has conflicted thoughts on it which he'll still be working out until the very end. Make no mistake, there will be an end to this story. As much as I am enjoying writing it, I know it has to come to an end sometime, which makes me both happy and sad at the same time. Of course, I'm still thinking about whether I want to do a sequel or not.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Ash was currently faced with a major dilemma. How do you beat a giant dragon capable of controlling time itself? Answer: you don't according to well just about everybody.

This was currently his last and definitely toughest Elite Four battle against Lance, the Dragon Master. Nor your wimpy dragons either, with each one only proving to be tougher than the last and even his own two dragons Delia and Jessie had some serious trouble against them. Lance had however saved the best for last and was using probably one of the last Pokemon on the planet he'd want to face. They were right up there with Cynthia's Palkia.

Once again Dialga let loose another powerful Roar of Time attack, seeming to be threatening the very fabric of time itself as it crashed into Lugia. A lesser Pokemon would have simply crumpled and fallen after just one of these attacks, but Lugia merely shook it off and giggled as if Dialga was merely tickling her. Lugia he'd found was built like a tank, there wasn't really anything that could cause too much damage to her. She could be worn down eventually, but he was still grateful to have her around. He'd never have even managed to get this far in the battle without her.

Lugia then let loose a powerful Aeroblast in response, but this too failed to do much damage. Unfortunately neither combatant seemed capable of damaging each other very much. Right now he was wishing Cynthia or somebody would have told him that Dialga was apparently owned by Lance. It might have helped him prepare a better strategy than seeing just how many hits Lugia could take.

"_Are you alright Lugia?"_ He asked her mentally.

"Of course Ash," She replied easily, forgetting to say it mentally, "he's not so tough."

"You probably shouldn't have said that last part out loud," Lance suggested across from him, "stuff like that tends to make him very, very mad."

"I'll let it slide this once," Dialga replied as he flapped his wings a bit, "although you're kind of annoying the way you can keep taking hits."

"_Yeah, after labor, everything else seems like nothing,"_ Lugia told him.

Even so he could sense her worry. Those hits were still taking their toll however small and she wasn't sure just how long she could last. With Lugia being his and Lance's last Pokemon, this was for the whole thing. Every member of the Elite Four he had faced previously had only led up to this in beating Lance, and he was certainly his toughest opponent yet.

"_I've got an idea,"_ He told her.

"_I do too, I could just sick Ashley on him,"_ Lugia suggested.

He had to smile a little at the thought of their daughter somehow beating up Dialga, but then felt the need to hurry along his plan. They were still in a battle after all, and Dialga wouldn't be much longer recharging from his attack.

"_When he uses Roar of Time again, I want you to blow it back at him,"_ Ash suggested.

"_I'm not sure I can do that, it's kind of a strong attack,"_ She admitted dubiously.

"_Just imagine it is your birthday and you are blowing out the candles for an enormous birthday cake,"_ He told her.

"_With chocolate frosting and sprinkles?"_ She asked hopefully.

"_Sure,"_ He agreed, _"in fact if you can do it I'll get you such a cake."_

"_Done,"_ Lugia instantly agreed with a quick lick of her lips as she readied herself.

"I think this might be it," Lance observed as he told Dialga, "use Roar of Time again!"

Dialga hastened to do so, launching yet another of the powerful Dragon attacks. Lugia however responded with a huge aeroblast, quite possibly the strongest he had ever seen from her. She must really want that cake. To her credit, Dialga's attack not only was stopped in its tracks, but instead it rebounded and turned around on Dialga, absolutely nailing him right in the gut as he was sent flying and landed with a crash. He tried to get up…but then dropped back down again.

"The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The announcer roared, eliciting many cheers and applause from the audience.

That brought him back to reality somewhat. He'd been so focused on the battle itself he'd simply drowned out the background and the fact that he was being watched in a stadium full of thousands of people.

"ASH, ASH, ASH!" The audience chanted his name.

He however couldn't help but just blush at all of it. In truth he felt like his Pokemon deserved it a lot more than he did. He looked over at Lugia who was the only one left standing. He tried to scream her name, but unfortunately it was mostly drowned out by the crowd. Lugia however at least heard it.

"_It's all right Ash," _She gently told him.

"_You deserve all the praise and recognition though,"_ He argued.

"_It really is all right Ash,"_ Lugia insisted before briefly kissing him.

"Good battle," Lance observed as he walked over to congratulate him, his long flowing black cape billowing behind him. Lance had truly been tough and frankly he was actually kind of surprised he had won.

"Thank you, you were a worthy opponent," Ash replied back as he shook his hand as well as bowing back when Lance bowed.

Before anything else could be said, they were suddenly all swarmed by reporters, all wanting to talk to him about the battle as well as the Pokemon he had used in it.

In order to win his battles with the Elite Four, he'd also had to reveal the identities of both Celebi and Lugia, which created a greater amount of scrutiny and interest from other people, but he could tell in a way both Lugia and Celebi felt rather grateful. Lugia in particular was glad she didn't have to hide or disguise herself all the time anymore and instead just be herself. Still he wasn't sure he liked all these cameras and reporters he thought as he stared around at all of them crowding him.

"Can you tell us how you feel after winning Ash?" One reporter asked as he waved a microphone in his face.

Before he could respond another asked him about what his strategy would be coming up in facing Cynthia, and then yet another asked him something about Lugia that was mostly drowned out by the still cheering crowd.

"All of this is getting to be a bit too noisy," Lance noted with a grimace. It was evident he didn't care much for reporters either, "if you would please follow me Ash."

"Yeah, once I can get through," Ash noted.

"Don't worry, we'll handle them," Jessie suggested, eating up all the attention as she signed an autograph, having difficulty doing so with the size of the pen she was using in her massive fingers.

He'd be worried she was enjoying all the attention too much, but based off of the fact that she kept dropping the pen and then accidentally broke it in the end, he felt like that wouldn't exactly last long.

Eventually he ended up leaving behind a lot of rather annoyed reporters and cameramen with most of his Pokemon, some of whom looked like they wanted to go with him, but couldn't because of the press of the crowd. He only got away because Celebi teleported him out, still tired from her participation in the battle, but well enough to do that for him.. A moment later and he also spotted Pikachu float up over the crowd and over to him, characteristically not willing to leave him.

"That was a good battle," Pikachu concluded happily, "almost makes me wish I had battled."

"I wanted the battle to be at least a challenge," He teased her before also admitting, "I'd already used you in every other battle anyway. I wouldn't want the others getting jealous of you or thinking that I play favorites."

Or maybe it was the fact that most of Lance's Pokemon were resistant to electric attacks. There was that too.

"But I am your favorite though Ash," Pikachu pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that Ash, it's not exactly a secret," Celebi answered, "not that any of us can blame or be mad at you for it. I mean just look at Pikachu, she's about as cute as they come."

"I'm adorable," Pikachu said before adopting her cutest face.

"Come on Pikachu, you know I can't resist that face," He insisted.

At that, they reached a doorway and followed Lance inside and down a flight of stairs that ended in opening up to a long hallway.

Inside the walls were lined with various Pokemon statues.

Lance breathed in deeply as he said, "this is the Hall of Records where we honor members of the Elite Four as well as its Champions."

Ash couldn't help but look over at some of the plaques that showed the names of its members. At the end was a list of its current members, including Cynthia the Champion.

"Cynthia wanted to be here to congratulate you herself, but she is currently busy doing other things. She will however be here shortly," Lance explained.

He wondered just what was so important Cynthia couldn't be here yet, not because he was annoyed with her, but he was worried if it had anything to do with Team Rocket.

"Would you know what?" Ash asked.

Lance gave him a curious look as he questioned, "Surely Cynthia has told you by now?"

"Told me what?" Ash inquired.

However Lance just shook his head and said, "I'm afraid it is not my place to say, although finding out you don't know makes it seem like what I was going to talk to you about seem kind of pointless right now."

"I've found most conversations are kind of pointless in the overall scheme of things," Celebi noted.

"That's actually rather deep," Celebi noted.

"Yeah, well I'm a deep, deep girl, you want to find out how deep?" She suggested with a sly smile.

"Is she talking about sex now?" Pikachu asked curiously.

"Yes," He told her before turning to Lance and apologizing, "sorry about that."

"It's all right Ash, I'm not exactly single either," Lance told him before starting, "so here is the speech I usually give out. Every trainer who passes through these doors and is given the opportunity to join the ranks of the Elite Four is given it."

"Alright," Ash agreed.

"Your life as of this moment will never be the same," Lance began, "no matter if you choose to become a member of the Elite Four as is your right, go on to become the champion, or choose instead to turn it down to pursue other things you are no longer an ordinary trainer. You have been gifted with great and powerful Pokemon and it is important to use them respectfully and wisely. Hopefully you have a strong bond of love for them as well."

"We do," Pikachu interrupted.

"Of that I have no doubt," Lance agreed, before then telling him, ""Also with that comes additional responsibility, you have a duty to protect others, to fight evil, and to treat both people and Pokemon fairly. Should you choose to become a member of the Elite Four that responsibility would only be increased and choosing to join should not be taken lightly. In any case, you can also, as you have already become aware, be subject to plenty of attention from fans and the media."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed," Ash sheepishly admitted.

"Personally, I'm not a big fan of the media, but I also know they serve at least some purpose," Lance said, "People need someone to look up to and have an example. I would hope that you can handle yourself at all times as you are no doubt going to be watched."

"We'll make sure he doesn't do anything too embarrassing," Celebi teased.

"Well that's my speech, take out of it what you will," Lance declared.

"Thank you," Ash told him, "I'll keep all of that in mind. I'm just grateful I've made it this far and I have my wonderful Pokemon to thank for that. I'd do anything for them."

"Hey Ash, is this a good time then?" Pikachu told him nervously as she tugged on his shirt sleeve, "I have an announcement."

"Okay, what is your announcement?" He asked her, trying hard not to smile at just how cute she looked when she was nervous.

To his complete surprise however she got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

As he looked down at her hand, she even had a very beautiful diamond ring as well.

He wasn't immediately sure how to respond to this sudden moment but then Celebi suggested, "Why don't you say yes Ash?"

"Um…," He tried to say.

"I think I should probably go for this," Lance said as he tried walking out, feeling a bit awkward at the moment. Kind of like he felt.

Of course he loved Pikachu and he had intended to marry her at some point, he just wasn't expecting…well this. Right now.

"Not that I'm not flattered, but shouldn't I be the one doing the proposing?" He suggested.

"I told you it was the guy that did the asking," Celebi insisted smugly of Pikachu.

"Why can't I do it though?" Pikachu pointed out, "I love Ash and I've got a ring."

"Which I helped you get," Celebi said.

"You're kind of ruining the moment," Ash pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," Pikachu apologized before holding out the ring, "well do you want to propose then Ash?"

He felt like he was being put on the spot as he tried to explain, "I was kind of thinking of proposing to you like in a more romantic setting or something."

"Like in the middle of a battle?" Pikachu asked.

"This would be yet another reason why I really thought you should have Ash do the proposing," Celebi said, "don't worry I'll take care of this too."

In a flash, Celebi transported them directly into the center of a beautiful meadow, flowers of every hue and color all over in every direction.

"Much better," Celebi observed, seeming a bit more satisfied.

As for him, he knew he really didn't have any excuses left. Probably not the way he would have done things, but he supposed he could work with it.

Just as he reached out to take the ring from Pikachu however and try and come up with something to say, he was then interrupted by a loud female voice.

"Finally, I've got you alone enough," The Pokemon said triumphantly.

He turned around to see a massive figure suddenly appear.

"Giratina," Celebi noted, grinding her teeth a little.

"You finally made the mistake of taking him somewhere where he wasn't surrounded by help," Giratina noted.

"If you want him, you're going to have battle me for him," Celebi insisted bravely, despite the fact that she was still very weak from her recent battle.

"You must think so poorly of me Celebi," Giratina fired back, "indeed I could battle and easily defeat you, but I don't think I will. I am not a monster, but I'm also not foolish. I have no doubt that if I were to try and kidnap your precious Ash and rape him just so I could get pregnant and have children of my own that an immediate search party would be launched."

"Which means you would do it otherwise?" Celebi asked her.

"Like I said I'm not a monster," Giratina noted, "but also not a fool. Even in my own home I doubt I could defeat the likes of whatever you might send at me on my own. Instead I am here more as a being of mercy. While you may not be aware of the challenges that lie ahead for you, I do, and I know it would be far wiser merely not to take such a risk and instead try to find safety. I could offer protection and safety in my own world, not just for Ash, but for anyone he wishes to bring over there. All I ask in return is that he provides me with the children I seek."

"I think I should be fine," Ash noted.

"You would not say that if you knew what you will be facing, this will be your last chance and you don't have a lot of time to decide," Giratina warned.

"You mean face Cynthia?" Ash inquired as to just what she meant by such a challenge. Cynthia was tough, but hardly reason to consider abandoning this world just out of fear of her.

"Cynthia is more than what she appears to be," Giratina claimed.

"No I am not," Ash heard Cynthia say.

Once again turning around, he turned, expecting to see Cynthia. What he was not expecting was how she now looked. Purple tinged skin? A long purple tail? It couldn't be.

All 3 of them gasped in shock at this new revelation.

"I'm Mewtwo," Cynthia said simply.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

An hour later when Cynthia finally got done explaining to him, he still felt overwhelmed.

"This is…a lot to take in," He confessed.

"I know," She agreed, "I wanted you to have to spend less time thinking about it and more time to concentrate on your battling, but perhaps that was a mistake and I should have told you sooner."

"I don't know if it would have made a difference," Ash told her, "still I mean…how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well I know you don't have a lot of time," Cynthia commented, "I'm close to achieving a Mega-evolved form. Once that happens, you have no chance of beating me."

"So I have to beat you then and then capture you before that?" He asked her, "couldn't you just, I don't know, have a battle with me and then surrender?"

She laughed and shook her head as she observed, "if only it were that simple. I'm afraid the Mewtwo side of me would never allow me to surrender."

"I see," He said, "and what happens if I fail?"

"Then the world will be destroyed by me," She noted.

"Saving the world again, not like I haven't done that before," He joked.

That elicited a slight smile from her as she said, "I know you'll be up to the task Ash."

"So why tell me now?" He asked her, "because of Giratina?"

He glanced over at Giratina, who was still currently prowling around, stomping on flowers in the meadow with her 6 legs, allowing the conversation to continue, but clearly waiting until it was over.

"No," Cynthia admitted, "it's for two reasons. First of all, because I am no longer able to control staying human which is why I had to reluctantly have Lance give the Elite Four speech. I knew that the next time we met you would of course know right off the bat what I actually am. The second is I realized given the fact that I can no longer hide what I am, we wouldn't be able to have our battle in public. It would have to be done privately."

"When?" He asked.

"In about an hour," She admitted gravely.

His eyes widened as he questioned, "I don't have any of my Pokemon."

"You shouldn't need them until then, I'll have them brought here and make sure they are all healed up," Cynthia promised.

"You're right, you shouldn't need them," Giratina interrupted, "just accept my offer, you don't know what you are getting into."

"If you can beat me, you will have earned the right to claim and use this on me," Cynthia explained as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a special kind of purple pokeball he had never seen before.

"Ooh, I like that ball," Pikachu noted as she stared down at it.

"This is the masterball," Cynthia explained, "It will catch any Pokemon without fail including me.

"What will happen to your Pokemon?" He asked her.

"Just like when you caught another human trainer and turned them into a Pokemon, they would end up yours," Cynthia explained, "I've discussed it with most of them and with the exception of a few who wanted to be released instead, they have chosen to be your trainer, although with of course some reservations. They are still very much loyal to me and it might require some adjustments on all our parts."

"Are you sure they would really want that?" He questioned, noting her hesitancy, "Or you would want that?"

She sighed and said, "What choice do I have? It's better than becoming a monster and destroying the world. Of course I don't want to give up being my own trainer, but I have no other choice."

Yet as he reached forward to take the ball from her he couldn't help but feel sad about what he was doing. He felt like Cynthia deserved to be still a trainer. He tried to remind himself that she and her Pokemon would be great additions to his team, but…it was just too much. He didn't really need to have such pretty much limitless power. Then there was the thought of battling and beating her. Somehow it just seemed so…unlikely. Would it not be better just to take this ball and quickly capture her with it and avoid the risk entirely? In fact, why shouldn't he just do that?

Just as his fingers closed around the ball, Cynthia suddenly and unexpectedly jerked back, pulling the ball out of reach as her eyes now glowed red.

"Mewtwo never surrenders!" She proclaimed triumphantly, "I will not let you defeat or capture me!"

Before he could react, still surprised by her sudden loss of control, she threw the masterball at him. At such a close distance there was no way he could have dodged it, no way he really could have done anything. Still he was totally surprised as he felt himself being sucked inside of the ball. He tried to resist but the pull was too strong. Once inside he noted that the space felt oddly comforting, but even so he felt the need to try and resist it. However even so another force was becoming even stronger telling him what he really needed to do was to give in…to accept that he would become owned by this ball and whoever had tossed it at him. He heard the familiar sound of a click.

He could also still hear what was going on outside of the ball, first of all, Celebi's and Pikachu's voices of shock and surprise and then Cynthia's now cold voice, "I have you now Ash Ketchum. You're my Pokemon now."

Author's Note: Oh snap! Killer cliffhanger am I right? I guess you will have to wait and…or just simply move on to the next and last chapter. Yay!


	44. Chapter 44

Author's Note: The 2nd part to the end of this story, if you have not read the first part, please go back to the previous chapter for that. Thank you!

Chapter 44

Being inside of the masterball, he couldn't help but really want to be a Pokemon strong enough to resist Cynthia. It didn't matter what it was, but something he could be that wouldn't put him into the position of serving her. Regular Cynthia was fine he supposed world domination Mewtwo Cynthia was not.

When Ash suddenly was sent out of his new ball, he immediately saw Cynthia facing him. Her eyes however still glowed red, the Mewtwo side of her having taken over. Still those eyes widened with complete and total shock as she stated, "it can't be."

He looked down at himself and his new form and he could completely understand why she felt the way she did. His body was very similar to hers, purple tinged skin and a very long purple tail. He was a Mewtwo like her.

"I don't-don't understand, how could you be a Mewtwo like me?" Cynthia questioned in complete confusion, "you didn't go through any scientific experimentation or anything like I went through."

"I could have gone through it as a baby," Ash suggested.

Since that time in his life before being adopted by Delia was still unknown there was no telling what had been going on to him. For all he knew, he simply appeared somewhere one day.

"Are you-all right Ash?" Pikachu questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine," Ash tried to reassure her even though he was really worried himself.

Yet even as he was found out to be a Mewtwo, he also couldn't deny it didn't feel quite right. Close, but not quite right. Of course perhaps it was because he was now owned by another Mewtwo bent on world domination. Would he end up feeling that way and just go crazy? He really hoped he wouldn't. As of right now, he had only the desire to stop Cynthia.

"You know I have to admit, things might have worked out better for you than even I realized Mewtwo," Giratina stated, reminding them all that she was still there, "having another Mewtwo to control and do your dirty work.

Evidently Cynthia did not share that sentiment as Mewtwo.

"No!" Cynthia insisted angrily as she paced around, "this is terrible and very hypocritical of me. Mewtwos should never be owned or controlled by a trainer."

"Maybe you should just release him then," Pikachu suggested.

"It's so crazy it might actually be a good idea," Celebi agreed.

He was about to protest she'd never just do that, but then Cynthia said, "You're right. I have to release you…after I take over the world. I can't have you getting in my way of course."

Thinking quickly he told her, "what about if you released me and then I helped you take over the world? We could rule it together, as equals."

That stopped Cynthia as the word equals struck a chord with her as she commented, "I've always wanted an equal, someone like me to share in my power and you are truly just like me, a Mewtwo, surely you would desire the same things I would…"

Before she could decide however, there was a sudden explosion that tried to blow up all of them. He however immediately without thinking summoned a protective bubble around him, Pikachu, and Celebi. Cynthia and Giratina created ones of their own.

"Attack!" Came a loud voice.

What appeared to be a thousand individuals, made up of both Pokemon and humans entered the now totally destroyed meadow, led by one man: Giovanni. He'd likely brought the entirety of Team Rocket here in an attempt to capture them. How he'd found them he wasn't sure, but apparently they'd spent enough time here for him to gather his army together.

"Don't let them escape!" Giovanni insisted.

"Let's fight them together Ash!" Cynthia insisted, "We'll show them our true power as Mewtwos. We shall destroy them until nothing is left of them but ash."

He however felt no such desire to cause such death and destruction. To fight them sure, but not that level of destruction, however what did seem to resonate with him was the word ash, the relation to his name and that word had some sort of significance, but he couldn't say for sure what right now.

It would have to be figured out later he realized as the attackers kept coming.

"I want both of them!" Giovanni shouted.

Ash then started fighting back. He wasn't sure just how he knew the moves he did, but he began using them as he sent blasts of psychic energy at his opponents, or bolts of electricity, and basically every move that Cynthia already seemed to know. He battled alongside her, but he felt even more comfortable having Pikachu and Celebi with him.

Hoards of Team Rocket members continued to fall, but more took their place as attacks continued to reign down on them. The absolute truth right now: despite the danger he was actually kind of having fun. He could actually understand the appeal his Pokemon had for battling.

BOOM! CRASH! Team Rocket members were falling left and right as he continued to attack away at them. He felt incredibly powerful, but even so it felt odd to be able to do all this all of a sudden.

Giovanni however then started pulling out the big guns, literally as he pulled out a gun and fired it at Cynthia.

Guns were considered to be a weapon used by humans against humans as typically Pokemon attacks were deemed far superior and more powerful. Even so, it seemed to actually cause a decent amount of damage even though there were no bullet marks on her.

Giovanni laughed and told her, "They are specifically designed to go up against the likes of you. The projectiles inside them contain some of the same chemicals we used to create you. It appears to work rather well."

More of his Team Rocket grunts held up similar guns and began firing them at Cynthia and him. One of them hit him in the chest. It hurt, he realized. He'd been hit by a couple of Pokemon attacks in this battle and neither of them actually hurt like Pokemon attacks usually didn't, but this…was altogether different.

"Let's get out of here!" Giratina insisted.

"Coward!" Cynthia insisted as she let out a fierce roar as her eyes glowed even redder and started battling more fiercely. No less than 10 Team Rocket members were blasted away by her next attack.

Whatever was in those guns however continued to rain down on them and he felt himself growing tired. This must be what his Pokemon felt like during a tough battle he realized.

He wished then that he wasn't a Mewtwo, something still strong, but something that wasn't weak to Giovanni's invention.

His eyes then locked with Giratina, still fighting herself, but looking like she was preparing to flee as soon as she got an opening.

Suddenly he felt himself beginning to change, his form changing and growing. It definitely felt weirder than becoming a Mewtwo, that was for sure, as something began to come out of his butt, with whatever it was quickly gaining additional legs onto it for a total of 6. In addition, he very quickly grew, much, much larger as he suddenly towered over just about everybody around him.

Everyone turned to look at him in total shock: Pikachu, Celebi, Giratina, Cynthia, even Team Rocket and Giovanni.

Cynthia looked very disappointed as she noted, "you're not a Mewtwo, you're just a-"

"A Giratina!" Giratina finished for her very excitedly, "a Giratina like me."

She might be happy, but he certainly wasn't as he looked at his…thorax? Well whatever was attached to the 4 additional legs he now had. He definitely wouldn't have wanted or expected to find out he was a Giratina.

"Focus on the one real Mewtwo then!" Giovanni commanded Team Rocket as they decided to instead fire all of their guns at Cynthia alone.

With the additional focus now on her, Cynthia dropped to her knees even as she still tried to bravely fight on, taking out half a dozen rockets even as she collapsed.

The attention then turned towards them, and Giratina argued again, "Let's get out of here."

Even if he had wanted to stay and fight, another projectile from a gun hit him, causing much less damage to him now that he was no longer a Mewtwo, but it still took its toll. He'd simply sustained too much damage before turning into a Giratina. He began to see black spots in his vision and then…he collapsed, falling onto the ground with a mighty crash.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

When he awoke, he found himself lying on a bed, surrounded by many of his Pokemon.

"You're finally awake," Venus noted happily.

"You gave us a bit of a scare," Misty agreed.

"Well I'm a Pokemon now, you all go through this fainting thing all the time," Ash pointed out as he struggled out of bed.

"Yeah, about that…" Delia began to say.

He was expecting to see himself still with 6 legs, but instead he found that he in fact…looked entirely the same as he usually did as the human trainer Ash Ketchum.

"What happened?" He asked in complete surprise.

"You turned back into a human when you fainted," Giratina admitted sounding rather disappointed, "good thing I still decided to bring you back to my home and brought all your Pokemon as well."

"Wait? Home!" He asked in shock as he looked around. In the background he spotted several floating rocks as well as other ordinary objects like a table, chairs, etc, all floating around upside down.

"Welcome to my world, population: me," Giratina noted with a small smile.

"Where are Pikachu and Celebi?" He asked worriedly.

"We're fine, no thanks to Giratina," Celebi noted coldly as she looked over at her fellow legendary with disgust, "we were forced to get out on our own."

"There is probably one thing you should know," Joy tried to explain a bit nervously.

"Which makes me mad to find out, turns out you're still just a human," Giratina told him bitterly.

"How could I be just a human?" He questioned, "I mean I became a Mewtwo and then a Giratina and then…"

"It's because of me," He heard Pikachu say in the very back, completely covered up from his view by his other Pokemon in front of her.

He wondered why Pikachu had stayed in the back, but as the other Pokemon moved aside to let her get through, he gasped as soon as he saw her. Pikachu was certainly not a Pikachu anymore.

"It turns out I'm Mew," Pikachu told him.

He looked directly at her, seeing her pink tinged skin, radiant blue eyes, and long pink tail. She looked at him nervously as if afraid of how he would react.

"You're still absolutely adorably cute," Ash said, the very first thing he could think of.

That caused her to grin super wide in obvious delight. It turned out to be the perfect thing to say.

"Thanks Ash," She told him as she went and gave him a hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, um…" He told her before asking, "What should I call you now then?"

"I still would like to be called Pikachu," She answered, "finding out I'm actually Mew doesn't change how I feel about myself. In my heart I still feel like your Pikachu and first Pokemon Ash."

In truth, he kind of felt the same way. Pikachu was his oldest and dearest friend and girlfriend. They'd gone through adventures nobody else had and he knew the bond they had would never change, only grow stronger. What did surprise him though was that apparently Mew was literally right next to him this whole time. The signs were certainly there, he just hadn't quite put two and two together. Mew was known for being able to learn any move and turn into any Pokemon, and unlike Ditto remain in that form as long as they wanted. Pikachu somehow instantly learning the moves Surf and Fly for example, which while possible for a Pikachu, seemed just a bit too convenient to learn them at the times she did without particular training.

"It's a very interesting phenomena," Venus observed, "we've known for quite a while that trainers that own legendary Pokemon can inherit some of the special abilities or moves that the Pokemon has such as you developing a mental link with Lugia or a few things after capturing Celebi. However what you seem to have inherited with Pikachu is her ability to transform into any Pokemon."

"Am I still human then?" Ash asked, "I mean Cynthia did capture me with the masterball."

Venus had her own guess on the matter.

"We think the power of the masterball might have caused you to use Transform, but once you fainted, you immediately turned back into a human. Like with a Mega Evolution, once you faint you turn back into your regular original form. As far as I can tell you are still totally 100% human," Venus answered.

"How could that be?" He asked, "I have to be…some Pokemon right?"

"That's what makes you special Ash," Arceus said as she came up behind everyone. Everyone once they realized who she was immediately moved aside to allow her room to come up to his bedside.

"You represent what we intended in the first place with the creation of humans," Arceus explained, "a being who governed and treated Pokemon with love and attention and encouraged them to continue improving themselves. The only problem was deep down; even humans were still to some extent Pokemon with each human having an affinity for one or the other Pokemon. Humans were descended from Pokemon through the first Pokemon Mew, it couldn't be helped, but it did create a problem. Pokemon are simply more numerous and have more children faster, it wouldn't be long before the human population simply grew too small to be able to handle so many Pokemon just as it is now. Right now for example, many trainers simply have too many Pokemon than they know what to do with or be able to adequately care for them."

"I kind of know the feeling," Ash agreed. He himself had 112 Pokemon which was simply way too many for any trainer to ever realistically need.

"Then we knew that most of the humans that we did have would naturally want to become Pokemon as you yourself discovered," Arceus answered, "there is nothing wrong with that, but it still only increased the problem. Cynthia herself was aware of the problem and was partially motivated by that in her desire to become both a trainer and a Pokemon at the same time. Yet it was not the right time, nor was she the one destined to create the solution, nor was it Team Rocket's. Instead you were born, a child who had no inclinations towards any Pokemon because you could love each and every one of them. You might not like them and how they acted, but you could still love and appreciate them. When you turned into Giratina earlier for example, you didn't care much for Giratina, but you still appreciated her enough to become her species. However you could never have reached your full potential had you not befriended Pikachu, who you just learned is really Mew. She was so carefully disguised and hid, even she had no idea who and what she really was. Mew is known as the mother of all Pokemon and I suspect that since she is your Pokemon and you being the first true human, caused you to have the special ability for you to be able to get any female Pokemon pregnant, even legendaries, such as Lugia here."

"Thanks for noticing," Lugia observed with a flap of her wings that caused a small gust of wind to appear.

"So…" Ash decided to then ask, "Where exactly did I come from? Who are my parents?"

Arceus however just shook her head and admitted, "Honestly I still don't know. I found you in the middle of nowhere alone. Just where you are originally from or how you got there I have no idea."

He let that digest, disappointed, but hopeful that he would get an answer at least one day as he decided to move on to his next pressing question.

"So what about Cynthia and Team Rocket?" Ash asked, "What do we do about them?"

"Leave them alone, you are of course free to stay here," Giratina suggested as if she was making a very generous offer.

"Of course not!" Misty insisted, "We have to go fight them."

"I'm afraid it would not be that simple," Arceus admitted, "even now Team Rocket has finally found a way to capture Cynthia. Giovanni will force Cynthia to do his bidding from now on."

"That sounds just about as worse as Cynthia as Mewtwo taking over the world," Delia commented with concern.

"Actually not," Arceus said, "first of all Giovanni will not wish to destroy the world in the process, you can't exactly rule over it that way. In that regard he will end up needing time, which in turn gives us time as well. We will need to gather together as many legendaries as we can and come up with a plan."

"Well I can take on maybe like 100," Celebi bravely volunteered, "Lugia how many do you think you can take?"

"Oh about 150," Lugia said, "I'm feeling good today."

"So that's like a quarter of Team Rocket's army right there," Celebi observed, "and the rest of you are worth like 10 of each member of Team Rocket so that should be more than enough."

"I admire your courage Celebi but maybe we ought to listen to Arceus," Ash told her. He had a feeling it would not be as easy Celebi might not want it to be.

"There is one other thing to consider," Arceus reminded them all, "technically Cynthia might still own Ash and we wouldn't know what the repercussions would be for that."

"Well if Ash starts singing the Team Rocket theme song or something we'll let you know," Jessie joked with a shake of her head, "why on earth would anyone voluntarily sing that?"

He couldn't help but laugh at that in that it was Jessie saying that and at a time like this it felt really good to laugh.

Most of his Pokemon however couldn't understand why he was laughing so hard though, not getting the reason behind it. It however then struck him just then the whole ridiculousness of the situation. Cynthia was Mewtwo now owned by Team Rocket and trying to help them take over the world, Pikachu was Mew, they were currently hiding out in Giratina's special world, he was captured by Cynthia, there was just so much insane stuff going on right now, he wasn't sure where to begin.

Then a cry brought it all home to him as he heard his first child Ashley begin to cry, currently in her mother's arms. Despite all the other stuff, he knew he was still a father with all the many usual problems involved with that. That also showed him exactly who he was. He was Ash Ketchum, trainer of all the Pokemon around him, father of two daughters, boyfriend of many, friend to many more. What he was not however was Cynthia's Pokemon. In fact, he knew deep down while he could identify with and become any Pokemon should he desire it, he was still totally human and humans were not owned by Pokemon other than perhaps in their hearts. What it really meant to be a trainer was to love your Pokemon so much that they essentially owned you in return with you willing to do anything for them. Mewtwo did not understand that, but he knew Cynthia did.

"I think I know what to do," He claimed, "gather together as many as you need to fight Team Rocket, but I think I know what to do about Cynthia. I'll handle her myself."

At that, they began putting together a plan and Arceus left to go gather together some forces.

With Giratina however she told him, "this is your fight and I see no reason why I should help you. You should just be grateful that I am in fact neutral instead of fighting on their side."

"I am grateful for that," He told her honestly, "however I would like to see you help us fight. We could really use you."

"I would then ask what is in it for me?" She questioned, "You know exactly what I would want in return."

"I do," He agreed, "and I can understand that."

Being in this world, he could understand why Giratina would feel so lonely, the whole place just reeked of loneliness. He felt the same way having felt the way Lugia used to feel, stuck inside an underwater cave somewhere. Giratina was certainly not Lugia, and she wasn't a very nice being, but she also represented how many legendaries felt. Being totally alone, often unable to fully control their immense power they were forced to hide in solitude, the only ones of their species with no one to really understand them. The fact that he could essentially end that for a lot of them meant a big decision for him.

However the fact was they could still use her in the battle. First of all, she was the only one who had fought with and understood Team Rocket's plans of attack. It was also entirely possible that Cynthia's own Pokemon might also be forced to do Team Rocket's bidding and Giratina was one of the few he felt capable of standing up against say Palkia.

"I'll make that deal with you," He promised her.

She seemed surprised but then finally nodded, looking very pleased as she said, "very well, I'll fight with you."

He shook his head. Legendaries were always complex but some of their desires could be very simple. Not that having a child was really all that simple if you thought about it.

Celebi had however caught the exchange between them and as he left Giratina he went and asked her, "Do you disapprove?"

She however shook her head and admitted, "I can understand how Giratina might feel, but ultimately that was your decision. I can say I neither approve nor disapprove of it. Just so you know though decisions like that will likely have to be made more than once."

"I know," He agreed, "I'm still not sure I made the correct decision then, much less for in the future."

"Ah well, if you think about it Pokemon in general is actually kind of crazy and messed up to begin with," Celebi noted.

How very true, he couldn't help but agree to some extent.

"No less so than some of the crazy things humans do sometimes," Ash argued back.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

A few hours later and they finished gathering together the army that they could with Arceus returning with Dialga, Lance, and his Pokemon, the Legendary Birds Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno who was joined by her human trainer Lorelei, and finally Daisy and her Pokemon.

When Daisy got there, he asked her, "You know we never did find out just what Pokemon you could be?"

She however just shook her head as she looked over at her Pokemon, many of them having been turned into Pokemon as former humans as she admitted, "it doesn't matter to me anymore. You know I think while most might be better off as Pokemon, others like you and me are still meant to be trainers. I'm happy with and accepted just who I am. If I were a Pokemon, I'd miss out on the joys of being a trainer."

"I can agree with that," Ash answered, "apparently I can turn into any Pokemon, but you know I like myself just the way I am as a human."

She kind of laughed a little as she said, "that sounded very fascinating when I heard that you could do that, but even more interesting that you feel that way, with having the potential of limitless power at your fingertips and you still think it is better to be just human. However I have to say that I agree with you. There really is nothing better than having the opportunity to train and develop your Pokemon, rejoicing when they learn a new move or empathizing when they get frustrated."

"It is," He agreed, "with all that is going on, you would worry there wouldn't be enough humans to train them all, but I think there will at least always be those like us."

"Of course, just the fact that there are still plenty of humans doesn't mean they are all good trainers," Daisy reminded him, "I think that is really more of a concern."

"True," He answered.

"I guess that just means we'll have to have a lot of kids," Daisy commented.

"Well yeah, but most of my kids would end up Pokemon," Ash pointed out, "genetically Pokemon are dominant so the majority of my children would be-"

"That's not what I'm talking about Ash," Daisy told him before suddenly pulling him in for a kiss. As soon as they broke apart she said, "Still we can't have just Pokemon in our lives Ash. Whether you want that void to be filled by me or someone else however is your choice."

She left him there with yet more to think about to be added to the massive pile of things to think about, all of which he went over to some extent in his mind before the major battle.

It took some time, but finally they all arrived at the Team Rocket fortress located on the island that he and many of his Pokemon had become shipwrecked on that seemed so long ago.

He could suddenly understand why they needed the forces they did as he stared up at the massive structure. The whole place looked impregnable with its black stone and iron walls. Even without the likes of Giratina or Darkrai guarding it would be difficult to get inside and take it over.

However if he had hoped they wouldn't be facing any legendaries, he was sadly mistaken as an attack hit just to his left, taking out 3 of his Pokemon in the process.

"That's an attack from Palkia," Arceus observed.

It confirmed some of their worst fears; Team Rocket had found a way to take control of not only Cynthia but also her Pokemon.

"I'll handle her," Giratina insisted as she rushed forward to take her on. Well at least she was really trying to earn her reward he noted.

With that and with a loud cheer, he and the rest of the army rushed toward the fortress. He opted to transform himself into an Arceus, leading the charge alongside the real Arceus to instill confidence in their army.

Yet even as they surged forward, dozens within mere seconds began to fall as the enemy became aware of their presence and began attacking back. Clearly they had been expecting an attack like this and prepared for it.

Even so, he felt their army was more motivated as many various and powerful attacks began to fly. Pokemon he knew he had but had little interaction with fought bravely and savagely and he began to think he just might have underestimated many of them. Still he was immensely proud even though concerned for them.

Lance and Lorelei led a division of their own Pokemon, Ice and Dragon types combining into a lethal force while Ho-oh led the legendary birds which included Lugia, who was aeroblasting away at any enemy she encountered.

He managed to reach the front gate of the fortress with Arceus, knocking aside opponents like dominoes as he did so. Being an Arceus did have its privileges, he couldn't help but notice.

"Let's take it out together," He told Arceus about the huge cast iron door.

She nodded and with a mighty Judgment from each of them, the doors were blasted open as they walked inside, followed by many members of their army.

"So you have come," Giovanni observed from the back of the very large room that lay in front of them, currently sitting upon a throne, "foolish as it may be, I still admire your bravery. Unfortunately you appear to have underestimated just who I have on my side."

Ash was shocked as several legendaries made their presences known. Darkrai was there, having apparently once again decided to fight for Giovanni at least, along with 5 other powerful looking pokemon he had difficulty recognizing. They all looked the same other than for one who had red tinged skin instead of purple who appeared to be their leader.

"Behold my Genesect," Giovanni said proudly, "it appears I finished them just in time for this little exchange. Let's see what you make of them!"

The Genesect swarmed and began attacking. He nailed one in the head, but he just kept moving forward at him as if the attack was nothing.

"Go!" Arceus declared, "We'll handle them, you take Giovanni."

While reluctant, he moved past the Genesect and towards Giovanni, only to be met by Domino.

"Remember me?" She asked, with a big grin on her face.

"Sadly I do," He agreed.

"I'll take her Ash," Daisy surprisingly volunteered, having followed him all this way.

"I look forward to it, pretty girl," Domino answered coldly.

"Well at least you think I'm pretty," Daisy stated before sending out her first Pokemon to take on Domino's Chena.

He was worried for Daisy, but she felt confident and he could sense she really wanted to do this on her own. Besides, he really needed to get to Giovanni, if he could get to him, then he could end this.

However before he could get to him, yet another Pokemon stepped up to defend him.

"Ash," Mewtwo said coldly, her eyes glowing bright red.

He could sense no trace of Cynthia within her, just Mewtwo, her willpower no longer her own as she stood to protect her new master.

"You fool," She told him, "have you no idea that I captured you! You are my Pokemon now and you will do my bidding!"

She held up the masterball she had used to capture him with, squeezing it tightly as if expecting to use it to force him to do her will...but nothing happened.

"Surprised?" He questioned, unable to resist a grin, "turns out I'm just a pathetic weak human."

With a cry of rage, she launched an attack at him, but he dodged it and followed it up with one of his own.

"You can't beat me or my new master," Mewtwo insisted, "you see, you have yet to see my true power that my master helped awaken in me."

At that, she suddenly began to change before his very eyes, mega evolving into a Pokemon perhaps stronger than any other or ever would be.

When she finished, she was now absolutely rippling with muscles, her body looking like it could bench press 10000 pounds with just one hand.

"Behold the might of my Mega Mewtwo X!" Giovanni observed with relish as he watched the two combatants.

Attacks began to fly at him with amazing power and accuracy. He'd never seen a Pokemon like her before, nor was he entirely capable of handling it as Arceus. Even the real Arceus he realized would have trouble against her. The most powerful Pokemon ever he realized might just be correct.

He tried transforming himself into a Mega Mewtwo X to match her, but then Giovanni told her, "Use Disable!"

He was stopped from transforming in between the change and he could feel his body going through extreme pain and pressure as it tried to figure out which Pokemon he should be. Even as he tried to though, Mewtwo pressed the attack, showing no mercy and he felt something break inside him even as he was knocked to the floor. She was upon him in an instant as she now stared down at him, ready to take him out permanently. As for him, he felt totally weak and helpless.

Then there was a loud cry as Pikachu rushed in at her, firing attack after attack.

"You aren't getting him!" She insisted bravely, "he's my trainer and I love him!"

He'd seen Pikachu battle in many fierce battles, but he would swear to his dying day that he had never seen her battle better than he did that day. What was more interesting? She did it all as a Pikachu.

"Why a Pikachu?" Mewtwo asked in complete confusion, "you could be any Pokemon and yet you choose to be a weak pipsqueak like that?"

"You underestimate the power of a Pikachu," Pikachu told her confidently as she rained down another thunderbolt at her.

Wow, he couldn't help but think, Pikachu was really, really hot right now. Go figure he'd think of sex at a time like this, but it seemed so true. He was so going to propose to her after this was all over he told himself, without question.

The fact that he recognized that he did indeed have a future after this gave him the strength to move on. He felt incredibly weak and as he looked down at his body, he saw that he was merely human again, nor as he tried could he turn himself into anything. He felt like Cynthia might have damaged something in him, but he couldn't say what or even when it would be fixed.

So he struggled forward as a human, tired but also determined as he managed to get to Giovanni without incident.

"So the brave hero manages to get me only with apparently none of his tremendous power," Giovanni observed with clear delight, "how totally satisfying."

"No power?" Ash questioned, "I'd hardly think you think that of humans."

"Humans should indeed dominate over Pokemon, but only those who see the true vision of what I have tried to uphold and share over my entire life," Giovanni insisted, "Pokemon are merely a means to an end of world domination."

"You're wrong," Ash insisted as he looked around at his many Pokemon all bravely fighting all around them, "Pokemon are meant to be our friends and we should love them as they love us. You might not understand that now, but perhaps in time you might."

At that, he pulled out a pokeball.

"You intend to turn me into a Pokemon?" Giovanni questioned with curiosity, "do you really think I wouldn't have thought of that and how to combat it? Through my veins flows the blood of the legendary Pokemon Genesect. You cannot change me and even if you did I'd only grow more powerful."

"That's just it; I don't think you are," Ash insisted, "all I see in you is just a mere, pathetic Magikarp."

How he knew what Giovanni was meant to be, he wasn't sure, but as he tossed the pokeball at him, he was unsurprised as Giovanni disappeared inside it. He then calmly retrieved the ball and then opened it up to find a wriggling, seeming to be totally helpless Magikarp.

He smiled widely at him and said, "It's over Giovanni."

"It's not over!" Giovanni insisted angrily, "I'll get you for this Ash Ketchum! Attack him all at once my Pokemon!"

Yet all around him whatever Giovanni had used to gain control over many of his forces were waking up from it, including Cynthia and all of her Pokemon.

That did however cause Cynthia to be free of Giovanni, but not free of her Mewtwo side, now stronger than ever. She rushed forward to take revenge on Giovanni, but then he stopped her as he picked up her Ultra ball Giovanni had used to capture her with. It had likely taken about a couple thousand of these at least to actually capture her though.

"Don't," He commanded her.

"Why should I?" She argued.

"Since I'm your trainer now," He pointed out.

She glowered over at him and insisted, "you see, all of you humans are the same, merely attempting to force Pokemon to do their will."

"That's also why I'm giving you a choice," He told her, "I'll agree to release you if you agree to be yourself and be the Cynthia I know you still are."

"I could just renege on that promise as soon as you released me," She pointed out, "it would be foolish to do so."

"Yes and that's why you are going to have to find harmony between you and the Cynthia side of you first. Mostly you have just battled between each other, but I know you are both as equally strong. Once you have properly demonstrated that and without a desire to destroy or take over the world, I shall release you," Ash promised.

"That is…asking a lot of me," She pointed out. She was right, it was asking a lot, but it was truly her only hope and he had to believe she'd be able to work it out.

"Would you rather be owned by me and force you to do my bidding as you put it?" Ash countered.

Finally after a long moment of thinking about it she nodded and he nodded back. It was a start at least.

Afterwards Arceus gazed around at the many people and Pokemon assembled there, both the victorious and the vanquished as she said, "the battle is over. Whether we like it or not, we must find a way to gain harmony between all, both people and Pokemon, Team Rocket and not Team Rocket alike. It will take time, but I know that through that time we can achieve it."

A loud cheer followed those remarks, mostly from those on their side, but he did see a few members of Team Rocket, perhaps under some sort of control by Giovanni but now free or simply now saw at least some error of their ways. Arceus was right, it would take time, but he was determined to do what he could.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

A week later and they still had plenty left to accomplish, but perhaps his greatest accomplishment he was still working on was simply moving on and settling into the life after it.

He'd chosen to spend some time off battling and instead focus not only on all the unification and harmony Arceus spoke of within society at large, but focus that unification and harmony upon his own family to start out with. Several of his Pokemon were now pregnant, with everything now over feeling like now was finally the time. Just yesterday in fact, Celebi had come to him with tears in her eyes to tell him she had just psychically divined she was now pregnant with twins. He suspected that her and Lugia and perhaps even Pikachu would have many children. Birth control didn't seem to work on them and they seemed to want lots of kids anyways. He had yet to fulfill his promise to Giratina, but he still felt obligated to fulfill it. Then there were others he also felt a similar obligation to.

Did that make him a breeder? Yes. Was that in some regards of major concern to him? Yes. So maybe it wasn't exactly what he had in mind for his life, but having found love in so many different forms with so many girls he knew he would inevitably have lots of children anyway. Just how many children still remained to be seen.

Right now however he was focused on just one Pokemon as he sat across from Pikachu having a romantic date with a picnic lunch, just the two of them.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to have one of your babies Ash," Pikachu told him very happily as she rubbed her pregnant belly, not even beginning to show just yet.

"I can't believe it either," He agreed with a smile, "so what Pokemon do you think they will be anyway? A Mew?"

"That would be okay, but I still like myself better as a Pikachu," She said, having chosen to remain a Pikachu for the duration of the pregnancy, "being Mew means that I can be any Pokemon I want to be and the Pokemon I want to be more than any other is being a Pikachu. I don't care what anyone else thinks about them being weak or anything else."

"I think you proved in your battle with Cynthia that no one Pokemon is truly the strongest or totally unbeatable. Even so I would like you no matter what you looked like," He insisted.

"Even if I decided to be a Muk?" She teased.

"Even then," He agreed with a small smile.

"So what about you?" Pikachu asked him, "what about your own ability to transform?"

He shook his head and said, "I can't seem to do it anymore, whatever Cynthia or Mewtwo did seems to have messed it up. I'm not sure if it will ever return, but it wouldn't bother me really if it didn't. It helped in the battle, but ultimately I feel like you: I like who I am, and who I am is a human trainer named Ash Ketchum. No matter what world I might go to or what Pokemon I might have, I still feel like deep down that is who I am."

"Of course no matter what, you'll also still have me," She insisted, "no way I'm ever going on any adventure without you."

"Obviously," He agreed with a smile, "you make up a huge part of who I am. Who would Ash Ketchum be without his beloved Pikachu?"

They kissed briefly before Pikachu told him, emotion filling her eyes as she stared at him and told him, "I love you Ash."

"I love you too Pikachu," He told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out of it, "which is why I want to ask you to marry me?"

"Of course I will Ash!" Pikachu told him instantly, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"You're the first," He admitted to her, "I intend to be making quite a few of these proposals, so please try and not give anything away to anybody."

"You might want to ask them fast then, because I'm not sure I can do that for long," Pikachu was forced to admit.

He laughed and then just kissed her again. No matter what happened, somehow he knew he would always have at least her. He couldn't have succeeded in this world without her, nor any of his girlfriends, nor did he feel he could continue on with what life had in store for him from now on without them. Life would likely never be easy or simple for him, and there would always be adventures to go on, but he knew he'd never truly be alone to face them as he stared back at his new fiancée Pikachu.

The End

Author's Note: So here at last is the end of the story. It feels good but also sad that it is now finished. I have to admit I enjoyed writing this story more than any other I've written and it was actually hard on me to finish for that reason. What got me eager to finish however I hope you all will be happy and excited about…the sequel to this story coming soon! As soon as the first chapter comes out, I will make a post on to this story to let you all know. Many people also posted their own suggestions as to how they would like to see the sequel go and I intend to be incorporating many of those suggestions and use them in my story, although I can't promise what will or won't be used. If you would like to add your own ideas, please feel free to do so. I also feel the need to thank Septentrion Euchoreutes who actually helped inspire this story for me. Without him I likely would never have written it. Thanks also go out to all of you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
